Across The Firelight
by Eltas Aldaron 31
Summary: Explores romance between F Cousland and Morrigan and all its complexities during DAOrigins. Amara Cousland is injured after the battle of Ostagar and is recovering in Flemeth's hut with Morrigan's help. Morrigan finds herself drawn closer to the gifted warden as they journey together to end the Blight. Amara's past is slowly revealed. Amended: Chapter 7 The Sister
1. Chapter 1 Witch of The Wilds

**Notes: This is my first Fanfic I've ever attempted to write. I don't have a beta reader so please excuse my grammar and spelling, I do go back to each chapter occasionally and fix up any errors I find. Also my aim is to flesh out the characters, not write them word for word. It is my hope to explore Morrigan's personality beyond what we see in the game. I love all the little moments where we see her soften especially when she interacts with the Warden. Hope you enjoy and fall in love even more. I'd appreciate and love hearing your thoughts so please leave a review when you feel like it.**

**Disclaimer (just in case): Everything you recognise from the game ie concepts, charcters, story, history, conversations is owned by Bioware. Everything else you don't recognise, come from my active imagination :)**

**Update 22/8/15: Slight amendments to grammar.**

**...**

**1 Witch of The Wilds**

Pup! Pup, wake up…

"No father, surely it is not sunrise yet. My eyes want to remain closed. I bet Caleb is still sleeping… wake him first."

Pup!

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Amara's sweaty brow creased… why did everything hurt? Slowly her eyes opened a small crack. The room was dim except for a small brazier in the corner. This was not her room. The gentle light played across her face as she slowly open her amber eyes to her surroundings. It was a small room with windows on three walls and a door on another. Still confused she wondered if she had been injured while hunting and was now in a trapper's hut. There were similar furnishings, except for the some small plants in the corner, books on the table… books? She closed her eyes for one moment trying to gather her thoughts.

_Tap Tap Tap!_

Her eyes snapped open again and she swung her gaze to the darkest corner of the room. A figure stood, her head bent over a wooden bowl. In one hand, she held a pestle and was grinding away at the bowl's contents. Judiciously her brow creased and she placed a pinch of something in the mixture. Amara tried to speak, her mouth so dry it came out in a croak. The woman swivelled her head to the sound. She looked so familiar but Amara's mind was so foggy. Gracefully the woman straightened up from her chore. She wore a robe and it clung to her in all the right places. Tresses of black cloth swung from her hips as she walked towards Amara. Small hands with long fingers were wiped on a dishcloth. Her arms were bare except for an armband that rode high near her shoulders. Amara's eyes slowly travelled the curve of her shoulders and along the slope of her graceful neck. Black tresses met her moving eyes followed by a delicate jaw and deep red lips. Her eyes paused at those lips for a moment till they made a noise.

"Ahem… you are awake. Finally." Amara's eyes were torn from those lips into a deep golden pool.

Ah! Yes, now she remembers - those beautiful eyes just as unusual as her own. Morrigan came to the side of the bed. She tentatively placed a cool hand on Amara's forehead and cheek.

"Your fever has abated but you are still too warm to be well. Amara swallowed hard, creasing her brow as a sharp pain shot up in her throat.

"Where and when am I? My mind… I can't place anything except you… Morrigan, right?" The woman inclined her head towards her and a small smile played with the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, and you must be thirsty from the sound of you. Here." One hand reached for a wooden tumbler and the other went around and beneath Amara's neck, cradling her head. Morrigan brought the tumbler to her mouth, her own mouth parting slightly has she directed the liquid within Amara's lips. Slowly she sipped like newborn sucking the liquid coughing slightly as the coolness soothe her throat. Morrigan nodded in encouragement as she took the tumbler away and laid her head back down.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Morrigan's voice was deep and soft.

"Pain, panic… I think. A battle? I'm hurt aren't I? My stomach and sides…" Amara looked down at herself for the first time. Soft sable fur draped over her body. Slowly she lifted the covers. Bruises covered her, the side of her lower abdomen begged for the most attention. A wadded cloth was placed against it. Her eye widened at the sight and she began to sit up. Pain wracked her body making her gasp, shortening her breaths. A cool hand lay on her smooth bruised shoulder.

"I do not advise that movement, Warden." The witch's tone was firm as her hand arrested her movement.

"Warden? Ostagar!" her brow creased with pain as her memory slowly trickled back. She did as Morrigan bid and lay back down though she wanted to jump up out of bed and pace around the room. The pain was definitely less when she was still.

"Twas lucky that my mother and I got to you in time."

"What happened?" her brow creased as panic raced through her mind. "Alistair! Where…?" stupidly she made another move to get up. Pain in her abdomen lanced her again.

"He is fine! He is fine… safe and well. Better than you are faring…" Morrigan's answer was quick and comforting, her words bringing an instant relief. Amara's eyes began to sag shut again. She fought it with all her might. "You need to rest. Mother has healed you as best she could but your wounds were deep and many. " Amara nodded, her eyes closing more. "You will have answers soon." Slowly her window to the outside world was closing as sleep began to claim her again.

"Your voice is beautiful…" she said, her eyes shutting completely. She heard a small chuckle from her nurse. The sound made her smile then she lapsed into oblivion.

Morrigan watched the sleeping Warden. That silly smile, her brows now uncreased. She looked almost peaceful. She hoped the draught was strong enough to allow a longer sleep. T'was the best healer after all. She covered her body with the furs again and walked back to her mixture.

Flemeth walked into the hut. Morrigan's eyes lifted from her work, interrupting her thoughts of the Warden's words. Flemeth looked at her as smile crooked the corner of her mouth.

"Daughter. And how is our poor injured Warden fairing?" her eyebrow quirked as she spoke.

Morrigan quickly cast her eyes down from her and looked back at the bowl. Damn keen eyes and ears. Always hearing… always knowing. She felt a slight blush touch her cheeks. Instantly she fought it down.

"Mother. You are back. How goes the scene in the valley below." Her voice was soft at the start then stronger as she regained her composure.

"Much quieter now, Daughter. There are fewer humans left. Most are dead and others being dragged off into the dark." Morrigan's eyes flit to the sleeping Warden.

"Then I take it, the battle is over."

Flemeth chuckled, low. "No, my dear, the battle was over before it began." Nearly half of the army retreated as the fire was lit." Flemeth walked over to the Warden's form and lifted the covers, inspecting her wound. "I suspect treachery." She pulled the covers back down. "This will need changing soon. I take it you are up for the task daughter." Morrigan sighed and nodded. "Good. I shall keep watch tonight least stragglers find this place."

"The Warden, asked of the other. How is he?"

"Alistair? Well, the boy seems to have lost everything he's ever held dear. He is morose and despondent. He will not die from it." Flemeth turned to walk out again. "Tell your Warden that when she wakes next."

Morrigan sighed and continued her work. "I will - Mother."

...

_Sunlight touched her closed eyes. She stood in the middle of the clearing, waiting. A snap of a twig to her right had her swing her weapon in that direction. She was rewarded with a dull thump._

_"Ow!" she opened her eyes and was met with the sight of her brother Caleb, vigorously rubbing his arm. She laughed at his expression._

_"I win again." She smiled as she sheathes her sword._

_"You are getting much too good at this game Sister." He was tall, built like a warrior where she was lithe and strong. His blond curls to her dark long waves. Their faces were similar in look, their jaws strong, their noses narrow. Only their eyes differed much. But then her eyes differed from most._

_"C'mon, Father comes soon as do the Dalish delegates." Caleb smiled as he walked to the stream and laved his hands arms and face with the cool water, washing away dust and sweat._

_Amara looked at her brother and laughed. "Trying to look decent for someone are we?" _

_Caleb looked up at her, one eye closed squinting from the sting of the water. "What!?" _

_Amara chuckled and shook her head. "Oh, come on brother! You don't fool me. You've had your eye on The First for a long time now. Since Father approached them with this negotiation." Despite her brother's discomfort just now she came down to the stream and wash as he did. Her father had worked all his life to broker this peace between his house and the Dalish. She was not going to meet them looking like a savage. _

_Washed, they walked back up to camp. Gress on watch waved to them in greeting and pointed down the path. Blue heralds met their eyes. Their father was on his way._

_"Time grows near, let us meet him, Brother." Amara mounted her horse alongside Caleb and trotted to their father._

_"Caleb, Pup!" How goes our wait for our friends?" Amara pulled up beside her father's horse and leant her head to his shoulder in greeting._

_"Well, Father. They should be here at any moment." Caleb stated as they rode back into camp together._

_Amara dismounted and patted her steed affectionately between the ears. "I'm going to wait for them by the clearing and will bring word as soon as they show themselves." Her father nodded and she turned away and walked back go the clearing where they were playing a moment ago. She stood to towards the centre closed her eyes once again. Eventually, that familiar feeling came back. The hair on the back of her neck stood, though not in an unpleasant way. It was more like excitement, like a hum thrumming through her body. She opened her eyes and found the Keeper across the way from her. 'Why were elves always so beautiful?' She thought then she smiled in greeting and bowed slightly. As the elf lady came to her she placed her hand on her heart, deepening her bow then bringing her hand to her lips as she straightened up. "Welcome, dear Lady." Her greeting always as warm whenever they met._

_"It is good to see you Lethallan." They clasped hands and walked toward a small shaded area._

_"Pardon me, Lady, I must let my father know you have arrived." She left the Keeper seated on a log in the customary place they used whenever they discuss their relations. She returned to camp quickly to bring her father and brother news. She came upon them talking; her father smiled as her brother hung his head and sighed. No doubt it was about the courtship again. She dragged her feet slightly to make a noise and give her brother time to compose himself. She fought the smile that came to her face when she announced that the delegates had arrived._

_"It is time then. Come Caleb, Amara. I need you both to attend this with care." The siblings nodded and walked to the clearing with their father_

_._...

Amara opened her eyes. Sunlight trickled in from the window, weak and washed out. It must be a foggy morning. She stirred in the covers gingerly expecting immense pain but her sides and abdomen only emitted a dull ache. "How long have I been out?" she wondered out loud.

"T'is been two nights and two days, if you count today." That voice again. Amara scanned the room and found Morrigan once more walking towards her. She had the tumbler in her hand again. Warily Amara sat up and scooted her tired frame away from the oncoming witch. She shook her head quickly.

"No, I need no Valerian root today, Lady." She cautiously watched Morrigan smiling as she handed her the tumbler.

"'Tis but water Warden. Your fever has well and truly broken and I see you are able to sit up without assistance."

Amara took a careful sip from the tumbler and noticed no bitterness or honey in the brew. She relaxed and drank the rest down thirstily. She looked up at Morrigan how was ready to refill the cup with a pitcher of water.

"I'm sorry for my caution Morrigan, I hope I did not offend." She quickly said as her eyes flitted back to the witch. "My mind is still trying to cope with it all."

Morrigan chuckled again a small smile crawling on her lips. "Amazing how you would know what I gave you that night. You could barely remember your name." Amara handed her back the cup. Morrigan turned and walked away to place the objects back on the wooden table at the centre of the room. Amara's eyes couldn't help but wonder down the witch's back and her hips and lower. Her gaze snapped up to Morrigan's face just in time as the witch turned back around to face her. Softly Amara cleared her throat as it caught inside. Morrigan walked back to her, a bandage in one hand and a smile on her face. She had felt Amara's eyes on her and it pleased her much to elicit such attention from the Warden.

"I need to change your dressings. Will you lift your shirt for me?" She began to unroll the ends of the bandages as Amara swallowed hard, lifting her shirt slowly. She felt a blush come up to her cheeks as the witch's fingers and eyes inspected her wound. "Hmm, 'tis certainly much better today." Amara flinched a little as her cool fingers smeared ointment on her belly. She looked down as Morrigan spread the medicine on her. It's pungent smell reaching her nose making her eyes water a little. The wound was the worst she'd had yet. Jagged skin and flesh knitted closed by magic. An angry red could be seen underneath the new shiny skin. Amara gasp and looked away.

Morrigan caught this. "It will heal better; do not let it upset you. My mother's magic is strong and my ointments are good. It won't always look this bad." Morrigan began wrapping the wound again. She finished by tucking the end into the previous layers. She placed her hand on Amara's bandaged wound caressing it gently before remembering that the girl was awake and watching her intently. Quickly she pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. Her eyes flashed to the Warden's before resolutely they found somewhere else to look. Amara smiled, small and secret. Interesting… she thought to herself. Morrigan stood from her side and went to the table again. She sat across from the girl and waited for her questions.

"Thank you Morrigan, I appreciate your healing and words." Morrigan casually inclined her head to her and played with a knot on the table's surface. Silence ensued for a minute or two. Amara shifted in the bed and chewed on the corners of her thumbnail. She still couldn't quite piece everything together. She looked at Morrigan again, her raven hair in a bun, a small amount pulled to one side framing part of her face. Her golden eyes danced in the morning light, almost like a wolf's. Amara's mouth opened to form words but the first few didn't come out. She tried again. "What happened to me?"

Morrigan's eyes looked up at her then blinked. She recounted the scene she saw from her mother's back. "You and the boy, Alistair were up at the beacon, fire blazing in front of you. You both looked confused as you watched for help that never came. Darkspawn found you." She cleared her throat and looked at the table again. "You fought them off well but there were too many. You fell, as Flemeth flew us past you. Her wings drove them off as her talons plucked you both from there. And here you are, commandeering my bed for a few days." Morrigan smiled as Amara looked at the covers.

"I thank you and I'm sorry..." Her voice small as she locked eyes with Morrigan. "You must be tired with not a bed to sleep on and having to constantly nurse me back to health."

Morrigan scoffed, shaking her head. Her tone amused. "No dear Warden, I haven't spent every waking hour with you. Deep in the night after changing your bandages I roam the woods, usually in animal form then I den in a small hollow, the ground so thick with debris and undergrowth I'd say I was in some noble's feather bed." She smiled, arching a brow. "I was quite comfortable."

Amara looked aside and remembered her feathered bed. Unbidden an image of Morrigan laid on it. Heat crept along her cheeks again. She cleared her throat and pushed the covers away.

Morrigan's eyes went wide momentarily as she curiously watched the girl. "What are you doing?" hearing her voice catch slightly she covered it with a small cough.

Amara swung her legs to the side of the bed and attempted to stand. It was a slow process. She saw Morrigan stand suddenly, imagining perhaps the witch backed away a little.

"Well someday dear sorceress I will repay you." She managed to stand on her feet if a little hunched. She took a small step towards the witch watching her intently. Morrigan becoming impatient with her slow progress walked over to her and decided to offer her assistance. Morrigan's cool arm hesitantly snaked around her waist as the witch ducked under her bruised arm supporting much of her weight. Acutely Amara became aware of how close their faces were, those golden eyes locking onto hers again as she whispered her thanks. She smiled cheekily still looking at the witch. "Apparently today is not the day."

Morrigan's eyes lit up as her smile reached them. She chuckled low and led the Warden to the door.

Outside the air was brisk and the light brighter than when she first woke. She squinted her eyes, allowing them time to adjust. A few steps to the side of the house and they found Alistair sitting on the log, staring at a small fire. Her slow shuffling made a noise making Alistair snap to attention. He turned around and walked to her side.

"Maker! You're awake!" He took her from Morrigan's arms and guided her down onto the log. He looked at her intently noticing her pallor. He shook his head at the sight of her. "You look terrible my friend."

"I'll be ok. I'm healing well and Morrigan has reassured me that she has taken the greatest care to ensure that." With a smile, her eyes flitted to Morrigan. Morrigan scoffed, rolled her eyes and turned away.

"There are things I must do. I'll leave you in this boy's care. For now." As she walked away she called back. "I'd advise you do nothing too strenuous today." Her steady footfalls receded leaving the two Wardens alone.

"How have you been Alistair?" Amara stared into those craven eyes.

"The battle, everyone dead or taken." He began to breathe fast and hard. "The old witch told me she saw the Teyrn turn his men the other way as we lit the beacon." He pounded is fist on the log they were sitting on. Amara closed her eyes as she felt the jolt. "I… I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Amara nodded and encouraged him to go on. "I'm just so angry, I failed them. I should have been there. Fighting by Duncan's side. By the King's side. It was my duty." He closed his eyes tightly. "I think he fell with Darkspawn all around him. Duncan. Oh!" Alistair covered his eyes with his hands as his breath went ragged. When he took his hand away they glistened as they stared into the fire again.

"Loghain will pay for his treachery." Amara said softly next to him. "We two are still alive, we will avenge our brothers and sisters and Duncan. And damn it! We will end this Blight if it's the last thing we do!" Alistair stared at her in wonder. Saw the strength in her though she was broken. He could see her doing all those things. He could see himself following her for the rest of his life. They would fight side by side, for vengeance and for justice. Maybe this was why Duncan had travelled so far to recruit her.

"What did you want to do now?"

"I need a couple more days I think. By then I should be fit enough to walk the roads unaided." A smile crossed her lips as she stared into the fire. "Morrigan, she's mended me well."

At this Alistair quirked a brow at her. "Oh, I see."

Amara gave him a sidelong look and cleared her throat. "Ending this blight and bringing Loghain to justice is going to take a lot more than two grey Wardens. Perhaps we can find more who survived or ask the nobles for help. Damn, my family would help if they were still…" She shut her eyes tightly and sighed. Pain lanced through her heart and she fell silent for a few moments.

"Of course, you are right!" Alistair's declaration snapped her out of near overwhelming pain. "The treaties - we have them. It allows us to ask for aid from anywhere in the kingdom during a Blight. Elves, Men, Dwarves, even Mages. They must all honour it." Alistair stood and paced around the fire. Finally he had a direction to start in.

Amara thought and nodded. It did sound like a good plan. "Then soon as I've recovered enough we shall leave shortly. We need supplies. It's not going to be an easy road my friend." Amara's hand wondered to her side. They would be on the move soon and she hoped Morrigan was right.

…


	2. Chapter 2 That Touch

**2 That Touch**

_The treaty was signed and witnessed by both the Keeper and her First. Caleb and Amara also beared witness. There was to be a great celebration that night. Cousland House was thrown open to both the Dalish tribe and the surrounding nobles. _

_Amara and Caleb rode back towards home ahead of their father. They spoke excitedly together at their father's accomplishment. This was indeed a good day. Amara glanced at her brother as they rode. "Hmm… did you speak to her then brother?"_

_Caleb gave her a sidelong glance. "Yes. I asked her if she was coming tonight. She said yes."_

"_OOH, how romantic, you and Lady Andriel at a party. Will it be your first official date?" How she loved needling him about his slow and careful progress with the elf. Caleb took a swing at her arm and made it numb. "Ow!"_

"_You deserved it you rascal." Caleb shook his head. He had spoken to Andriel a few times since they first met. Each time falling deeper in love. The last few meetings resulting in his request to court her officially._

"_Well brother, I think tonight is the night." Amara chuckled and rode ahead of him to avoid another dead arm. "Don't worry dear. I'll be there. I'll make sure you two are alone together at some point." She looked back at his furious glance._

"_Maker help me if you start something you'll regret it dear sister." They spurred their horses on. They only had half a day to make everything ready._

_Amara wore a velvet jacket, in a deep blue. Silver buttons laced the front of it. It was cut well for her shape, accentuating her waistline. Black leather leggings were all the rage of course and tall boots that came up to her knees. She looked in the mirror and admired herself. Maybe one day there will be a she elf for her. If all goes well as father hoped, their house would be joined both in marriage and land. The wildest portion of their land was being ceded back to the Dalish. It was the first such a treaty ever made. She was immensely proud of her father. As she looked at the mirror she noticed her mother's face in the behind her. She smiled._

"_You look handsome my daughter." Her mother looked at her with pride and straightened her collar. "Hmm… someday I'm sure there will be girl that will catch you." Amara caught a gleam in her mother's eyes._

"_Mother!" she shook her head and rested in on top of her mother's shoulder. Though she was taller than her she always seemed to find a way to feel little around her again._

"_You look much like your father in those clothes." _

_Amara smiled. "Thank you mother."_

"_Now, go see your brother. I believe he is pacing around in his quarters. Amara rolled her eyes. "Promise me you'll help him tonight. He gets so nervous around his lady." Her mother kissed her cheek and left her room. Amara walked to her mantle and took down her sword. She buckled it on as was customary for the heirs to always be at the ready. She closed the door to her chambers and walked down the hall to her brother's room. She knocked twice and was admitted. _

_She looked all around him. The room was in disarray but at least he was dressed and was fussing with his collar. Like her he wore a velvet jacket but longer and thicker. The blue darker than hers as befitting of his birth. Silver embroidery ran in intricate elvish patterns across his left breast. He sighed as she came to him and helped with his collar. His mantle held his sword and his hat. She placed his hat on his head and tucked the stray curls behind his ears as he buckled his sword to his hip. He looked up and she smiled at him. "Brother! I believe you will do well tonight." A mischievous smile came to her lips. "The lady will not be able to resist you."_

"_Oh! And sister, who are you trying to impress tonight? I saw quite a few elf maidens blush as you strode past them." They both looked at their reflection together in the mirror. Amara nudged him. _

"_I didn't see anyone fawning over me. Perhaps you can do me a courtesy and point them out tonight, hmm?" _

"_Oh, I can do that right now. T'was the Keeper whose eyes you caught." Caleb laughed and laughed at his sister's shocked face. "Finally! She shuts up." Amara closed her mouth and turned away from the mirror. "Oh, now who's got the big girly crush!" Caleb nudged her shoulder. _

_Amara's mind was racing. "Oh Maker, this will be an interesting night!" She thought._

_The dining room was well lit by candles overhead. There was a hearth fire on either side of the room, driving the chill from the air. Amara wrung her hands nervously. They were clammy. The Keeper? Really? She had always admired the elf maiden from a far never dreaming she would feel the same way. She thought of those quiet walks as she escorted the lady safely into the manor and back to the wilds. The many times that the Keeper watched her ride ahead to ensure the way was clear. It brought to question the Keeper's many request that Amara study her books with her under the great tree as she chaperoned Andriel's and Caleb's courtship. The way her body thrummed when the lady was close by. Amara shook her head in wonder. She was concentrating so much on helping her brother she didn't notice she was being pursued. _

_Both her brother and she stood with her father as he discussed events of the day. They all looked up as the horn blew. The manor gates were raised as the Dalish under escort of her father's personal guard was welcomed into the court. Caleb took his place on their fathers right she took her place on her mother's left. Together as a family they came down the steps of their home and warmly greeted their new allies and kin. After exchanging pleasantries their father nodded to Caleb who escorted Lady Andriel to the dining hall. Amara squeezed her mother's hand and inclined her head to Lady Elise, the tribe's Keeper. Taking her meaning, she whispered gently in her husband's ear. He quirked and eye brow and a smile graced his lips. He nodded to Amara his permission. As formally and as confidently as she could muster, she walked towards the Keeper and offered her arm. Lady Elise's eyes locked with hers and shone bright. A redness began to suffuse Amara's cheeks as the Keeper placed a warm hand on her arm. Somewhere she heard murmuring from the other guests. She was seldom seen to be partnered with anyone other than her mother at gatherings. This was going to illicit some gossip throughout the night. Eyes still locked they turned together towards the dining hall followed by her mother and father arm in arm. She could feel her mother's eyes on them. Lady Elise was so close to her as they walked to end of the great hall. _

"_Lethallan, this is a beautiful home." Lady Elise tilted her head up to look at Amara who swallowed and found it hard to find her voice to answer._

"_Yes, my Lady. I've enjoyed living here very much. But I now find that I'm looking forward to visiting you more often, now with the treaty in place between our kin." Amara smiled. She wasn't new to the flirtation game. At times she found it quite easy letting her naturally mischievous personality shine. This time though, she felt she was nothing more than a student reading a book she barely understood. She'd never been this nervous around Elise before. They took their place at her mother's side and stood waiting as everyone found their seats. She saw her father nod to his guests and extend his hand in welcome. Gently Amara pulled the seat out for the lady as she stepped in to take it. Pushing it forwards slightly again as she sat. "Thank you Lethallan."_

"_You're welcome my lady." Amara took her own seat. She relaxed somewhat now that formalities had been observed. Elise noticed this._

"_Do you feel better now that that was over?" She gave Amara a wink with those green eyes as a smile spread across her lips. Amara laughed, loud enough for her brother to look at her. She relaxed even more and all nervousness passed from her mind and body. Elise and her spoke of many things throughout the dinner, just as they normally did when they travelled together. Often both their eyes would stray towards Caleb and Andriel. Both seem to be doing well. Amara was relieved that her brother didn't look stiff and nervous. He actually looked quite relaxed as he enjoyed his lady's company. Many speeches were made that night. About the treaty and both clans hopes. Arl Howe made an endearing speech celebrating and praising the treaty's success. Delilah had accompanied him this night. Amara gave her head a slight bow as their eyes met across the table. They had dallied together once but neither was inclined to try it again. It was all just puppy curiosity after all. _

_Minstrels struck up a song that had everyone clapping in time. Slowly but surely, nobles and Dalish began to dance in the space near the musicians. "Well, it's now or never." Amara thought. She touched Elise on the arm a gesture that had her thrumming. She leaned close to her ear and asked if she wanted to dance. The Keeper smiled and placed her hand in hers as Amara lead up from her seat on to the floor. The first few couple of songs were loud and fast. People cheering as their bodies moved to the beat. Elise laughed as her partner spun her around. Caleb and Andriel graced the floor, dancing quite close to one another. The minstrel seeing this they slowed their tune. Amara smiled. She saw Caleb listen to the tune in wonder. He awkwardly placed his hands lower on Andriel's hips as she rested her head on his shoulder. As they turned slowly Caleb caught his sister's smile. His eyes became wide. He mouth an accusation at her. "You! You did this!" He sent a quick glare in her direction and she smiled and mouthed back. "You're welcome!" Amara's eyes left his brother's face as he returned his gaze to his beloved and smiled. Elise was watching her closely now with a smile in her eyes. _

"_You orchestrated this didn't you? You little minx!" Amara looked down at her as she watched the keeper steal a glance at her brother and her First. Amara shrugged one shoulder and smiled back._

"_I don't know what you are talking about my Lady." Her eyes twinkled as they locked with the Keeper's. _

"_Well seeing as the music has changed pace I have one request of you."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Hold me closer." At those words Amara's mouth went dry. Her tongue gone to leather as she swallowed hard. Slowly she ran her hands towards up the Keeper's shoulders and let them rest there a moment as she stared into those green eyes. Elise had a smirk on her face challenging her to be bolder. Slowly, gently she caressed her back and sides as her hands slid to the Keepers waist and settled on her hips. Her whole body hummed as the song lingered in the background. Her eyes never leaving the Keeper's. She felt Elise's hands travel up her back and shoulders and along her neck. Interlocking her fingers as she cradled her head. Amara's eyes closed a little and her heartbeat quickened as Elise drew her into an intimate embrace. Maybe one or two songs of the same pace passed them as they danced. She wasn't sure anymore. She was mesmerized, staring deeply into those green eyes. It wasn't till she noticed that the dance floor was quite bare around them that she looked up at the room again. The other guests were off to the side watching them dance, her brother with a big smile on his face was already seated with Andriel and their father. Her father looked at them with an amused smile on his face. And her mother she could tell, was fighting that smirk down. _

_Amara looked down at her elven lady and smiled. "I think we've attracted quite an audience." Elise's eyes went wide as she glanced about the room._

"_What do we do now? How does one graciously leave these eyes?" She asked a bit bewildered._

"_Follow me?" Elise nodded. "Ok, here goes my lady…" Gently Amara leaned in close to her face. Their eyes locked on each other's. Slowly she moved her head to the side and kissed Elise on her cheek. Her skin there was warm, matching her burning lips. The other guests cooed at them. Gently she parted from Elise's form holding her hands in a wide circle. Softly she spoke. "Now we bow." Elise dipped her head and gave a curtsey while Amara placed her arm across her the front of her belly and bowed deeply for her lady. As they straightened the music became lively again and Amara held the Keeper's hand as they walked from the floor. They reached the edge and let out a relieved sigh and giggled together. When this subsided both were flushed from their ordeal. Amara noted this and invited Elise for a stroll in the gardens. Fresh air would do them good. Elise walked beside her out the door not relinquishing her hand for a moment. _

_..._

After spending much of the day discussing their plans, Amara stood up gingerly. She had sat in the cold too long and stomach and sides hurt. She carefully wondered back into the hut and crawled into Morrigan's bed once more. She closed her eyes, willing her body to heal. She had a lot to do. She supposed she slept for when she next opened them, darkness filled the hut and a familiar warmth and soft light emanated from the brazier. Her eyes scanned the room. She found Morrigan's frame bent over a book on the table. She shifted in the covers and wondered how long she had slept. She was hungry. She watched Morrigan a little longer, seeing her eye brows crease as she studied. A faint blue glow began to shine from the witch's hands. She made a noise at the wondrous sight, surprising the sorceress who hurled the ball of light by her head. Morrigan gasped in surprise as Amara shrieked. How she hated shrieking. The wall to the side of her face plastered with a frozen sheet.

"Amara!" Morrigan stood and ran to the poor girl's side. Her cool hands held the sides of her face, her eyes wide. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Amara visibly gulped and panted. Her fright was quite apparent.

"I'm ok, I'm ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Her warm hands moved to the witch's cool ones and held them. She could still feel power from them. She squeezed them gently.

"I… oh, that could have been bad. Yes, well done Morrigan! You killed Ferelden's only hope!" Amara smiled as the witch berated herself. She squeezed her hands again and gently moved them down from her face to her neck, just below her jaw.

"It's ok my dear." Her heart still hammered as her soft voice reached Morrigan's ears. Morrigan looked at her then her eyes travelled to where their hands met. The warden's warm hands cupped her own and held them firmly but gently. A sudden blush came to Morrigan's cheeks reddening every bit of her skin. She gasped softly and tore her eyes away from the warden. Amara smiled, gently allowing the witch to retreat, her hands slowly slipping out of hers. Her voice was husky as she reassured Morrigan once more. "No harm done."

Morrigan looked down at her feet. "Is there anything you need Warden?" Her eyes flitting back as she waited.

"I'm a little hungry, but I can go…"

"No, I'll get it! I insist." Sensing the witch's need to collect herself she nodded her thanks. She left through the door to the fire outside. "Damnation!" Amara heard her cursing at herself.

"What's that all about?" Alistair's query could be heard through the walls as was the furious clanking of metal on wood as Morrigan ladled the stew into a bowl.

"None of your business nosy! And yes your warden is just fine." Morrigan huffed and strode back into the hut. She shut the door hard behind her and leaned her back to it, closing her eyes. A moment lapsed and her eyes snapped open again as she remembered she wasn't alone in the room. "Oh for f…" she strode across the room and handed Amara the bowl and spoon. "Here, dear warden. I… must leave you for the moment, the woods they call me on a night like this." With that she turned and left the hut. Through the walls Amara heard, "No, not one word Alistair or I really will turn you into a frog!" Her angry foot falls receded. Amara sat with her stew and began to eat. She couldn't help the smile that played on her lips as she chewed ravenously. There was a moment there. They both felt it, she was sure.

Morrigan huffed away from her hut and across the clearing. In the darkness she turned back and watched the fire glow within the hut. She looked at her hands and rubbed her fingers together. That was not good. None of it. Not the mishap with the ice, not their hands touching. Not that look that melted her. No! This will not do. She whirled into the darkness transforming into a wolf as she reached the edge of the clearing. She ran for miles that night, shaking her great wolf head to herself. From atop a tree Flemeth watched her daughter and smiled.

Morning came slowly for Amara. She waited up for a while and hoped for Morrigan's return. She couldn't get the witch out of her head. Not those yellow eyes that stared into her, those lips as they spoke, not her warm heat arising to her face. She thought of their touch as Amara held her hands in hers. How slowly they left her own, so reluctant to part. She fell asleep again eventually with her hands to her lips, breathing in the witch's scent.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolf at The Stream

**3 The Wolf at The Stream**

In the half light of the early morning Morrigan padded up to her home. She saw Alistair asleep in his bedroll by the fire. She thought of how irrational she would have seemed last night and shook her head as her form reverted back into her human shape. She walked past him and placed a hand on the door to enter the hut.

"You like this Warden, daughter." She heard Flemeth's voice from the side of hut. There was no question in her tone. Involuntarily Morrigan sighed and closed her eyes. She removed her hand from the door and walked to her mother's side.

"We get along well enough. Hello mother." Her eyes cast down. This was too much, she didn't even know herself what she was feeling.

"She will need you to help her. You know what's coming, we've seen signs for years. If you and I were to survive, she must succeed in the task before her." Flemeth was crouched down on the ground gathering small petals of a violet weed. "She won't you know. Not without your help."

"Mother! What are you saying?" Morrigan crouched down to her mother's side a hand unbidden going to her mother's shoulder. Flemeth sighed and straightened up to kneel on her knees. She shook the dirt from her hands and looked into Morrigan's eyes.

"The Wardens will be leaving shortly, on this quest to save us all." She watched Morrigan's golden eyes darting from side to side as her mind processed her words. "You will go with them, my daughter." At this Morrigan gasped, her breaths becoming quick as she shook her head wildly.

"No!" she stood up and backed away. "I can't leave mother, you'd be alone here. I'm not ready for this."

"You are, my daughter. You have wanted to leave the wilds for years. To see the world, feel and taste every bit of it." Flemeth's mouth became a flat line. "I have only held you back waiting for the right moment. And this is the right time." Morrigan's eyes cast down to the dirt at her feet. She did want this. Always wanted this, but now that it came to it she was frightened. Afraid and excited for everything new she would experience. Afraid for all the dangers they would face. Afraid of this feeling she had for the Warden, turning her stomach into knots.

"Have I no say in this at all." She breaths out a sigh and turned towards the hut.

It wasn't a question but her mother answered anyway. "No."

Morrigan paused at the door briefly before entering. Her eyes were met with Amara's sleeping form under the covers. She walked to the brazier and placed more coals inside it. She sat at the table her eyes roving the room. The hut felt small now, knowing she would soon be free to wonder the world. She sat some more as her mind raced, coming to terms with what lay before her. Her mind wondered back to last night, to the Warden and her. Unthinking she had rushed to her side, holding her, worried and protective of her and that was just from a small spell misdirected. She closed her eyes and a breath caught in her chest as she remembered staring into those amber eyes, the Warden's warm hand holding her own. How close she held them to her, how fast her heart was beating as Amara held her. Some part of her ached - ached so much she could die a little.

Amara heard the witch enter. There was something about her this morning. She seemed upset or excited, or maybe agitated. She couldn't quite put a finger on it. She kept her eyes closed listening to Morrigan move about the hut. She felt her eyes on here and she fought down twitch that came to her lips. She heard a sharp intake of Morrigan's breath. _Was she crying?_ She thought. Slowly she opened her eyes. It was barely dawn outside. Her eyes quickly found Morrigan who looked at her briefly before looking down on the table again.

"You're awake."

"Yes." She cleared her throat and swallowed.

"And have you been for some time?" The witch's voice was cool today.

"No." She quickly said and instantly regretted her lie. She rubbed her face from sleep and sat up throwing the covers off her. She looked down at her injury and slowly, tentatively flexed her side. The knitted flesh pulled a little as she moved, it amazed her that there was so little pain. She laughed to herself and looked up to find Morrigan's eyes watching her intently.

"Feeling better are we?" A small smile crooked the corner of Morrigan's mouth, despite her current predicament.

"Much! " Amara smiled at her. "You're amazing!"

"What?!" Morrigan was shocked at her words.

"Your magic, your ointments! It is as you say, they are good." The Warden excitedly felt at her wound. It was not sore to the touch at all.

"I'm pretty sure it was my mother's magic and my ointments I mentioned that night." Morrigan shook her head as she watched Amara move about testing herself. This we the most she'd seen her move in days. The best she had looked in days.

The Warden crossed the floor and sat next to her companionably. "I saw your magic last night dear lady. And wow!" Amara's smile reached her wide eyes. It made Morrigan feel warm inside. Not the heat that suffused her skin when they touched but a quiet glow of pride within. Maybe she can be useful to her after all. Maybe she can do this. She already felt protective over her and she certainly cared for the girl. She just needed to rein in certain emotions and she'll be functional and useful, maybe even pivotal. Her mother definitely thought so.

"My mother wants to see you when you are ready. You have much to discuss and she intends to know what you will do next."

"Ok, let me get cleaned up and I'll see her." This was going well she thought. Amara was afraid their conversations would be awkward. Thinking back, she was quite forward last night, holding Morrigan's hands tightly with her own. She stood up and placed a cloak over her shoulders. She walked out and looked back at the witch once and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Alistair!" She found her fellow Warden in his bed roll, hair all sticking up at the sides. "The stream, which way?" Alistair cracked open an eye and pointed west. I grumbled and buried his face into the bedroll some more. Amara walked the direction of the stream. None of her injuries hurt at all. Would that she could always get healing like this after a battle. She grabbed a hand full of soapwort as she walk along a stream looking for a small bank. There, she laid out her cloak and removed her clothing. It has been a while since she had bathe. Though she could mostly smell the ointment, her nose did pick up more unpleasant tones. Slowly she unwrapped the bandage from her side. She dreaded to see it, when the last of the bandaging finally fell away she was amazed that her skin had completely regrown. The red muscle underneath was no more than a slight blush. There was still jagged skin here and there around the outside of the wound but nowhere near the awful sight that turned her stomach when she first looked upon it. She walked gingerly into the cold water, her skin standing up in goose bumps as she waded to her thighs. There she laved her the rest of her with vigorous splashes, quickly breathing in and out. The soap and the reed leaves worked together well and abraded her tired skin. When she was done scrubbing she steeled herself for the inevitable. She walked further out till the water touched her waist, she gasped as she took herself down under the water line. The cold water washing away the dirt and reeds. She shrieked loudly as she came up and laughed. Quickly she soaped her dark waves and ducked under again rinsing them as she came up, water streaming down her form. She felt eyes on her. She looked around the bank and saw a wolf in between the reeds, watching her intently. She stared at it back and walked towards it, conscious she was naked and unarmed. As she got closer and the water level lowered she saw something familiar about the creature. Its eyes were bright, golden in the sun's light. The wolf still watched her approach.

"Morrigan?" A snapping twigs off to the sides, made them both look in that direction. Alistair was running hard. Running towards the stream. Amara straightened and looked back towards the bank. The wolf was gone. Alistair blazed on the scene, sword in hand looking all around. Tunic untucked and flapping about in the breeze.

"Amara!" He yelled looking all about. Amara called out to him to explain what was going on. Alistair's eyes snapped to her, instant relief in them at her sight. "We heard shrieking. Morrigan and I came as quickly as we could. We're you attacked?"

A low laugh came from her lips as it dawned on her. Her shriek from the cold water had brought her companions down on her thinking she was in need of aid. She doubled over as her laughter continued watching Alistair's complete confusion. Despite her nakedness she walked out of the water to her cloak on the bank. She whirled her cloak around her shoulders to gain some resemblance of modesty. As she dried herself off she glanced at Alistair again. He was still confused. "Turn around you! I am naked here." She chuckled as he quickly averted his eyes.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking… Ahem." After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Was that you shrieking?"

Amara rolled her eyes as she pulled the tunic over her wet hair and down her chest. "Yes, it happens sometimes. How I hate it." She took the damp cloak and placed it around her shoulders again. "The water was cold Alistair, I doubt you would have stayed quiet if you ducked yourself in."

"Oh…" Complete realisation dawned on his face. He laughed suddenly at what he would have looked like sword in hand, bed hair, running like a mad thing. "I'm sorry when we heard you, we bolted. Just ran in your direction. I think Morrigan got here before me though. Funny, I don't see her anywhere." He looked all around. "Do you think she's ok?"

Amara smiled, thinking of the wolf at the bank. _I knew it! _She thought to herself_. _ "I'm sure she's fine Alistair. She probably realized all was well and turned back." She slung her long hair to one side and gave it a squeeze. "Flemeth wants to speak to us. I suspect she knows we are leaving soon. My wound feels better than I could have hoped for." Alistair nodded sheathing his sword on his hip. Amara turned to march back to the hut. She called out as she walked. "You know Alistair, I'm not the only one that needs a ducking. Please avail yourself of the stream. And no shrieking!" she chucked as she trudged back, barely hearing his retort.

Morrigan left the sight, seeing that all was well. It unnerved her slightly as her wolf ears heard Amara call out her name. It unnerved her even more that the Warden had unabashedly walked towards her naked. She thanked the gods that her human eyes didn't see, she could have fainted at that beautiful sight. She trotted back to the hut and reformed back onto two feet. Her face was flushed still from remembering what she saw. She smiled to herself. The Warden knew it was her. Those eyes that locked on to hers could see her very soul despite her form.

...

_**Note: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Apostate Witch Maleficar

**4 **_**Apostate, Witch, Maleficar**_

Morrigan sat by the fire's side just outside the hut. Amara's injuries were just about completely healed and they would be leaving soon—she would be leaving soon, possibly today. As her mind wandered back to Amara's naked body a tremble go through her sharply, making the hair on her arms neck stand up on end. Annoyed she stood up shaking her head and walked back into the hut. Dimness and warmth welcomed her. She closed her eyes as she stood still in the darkened room. She noted all the different smells of home and etched it into her memory. She opened her eyes and touched the worn surface of the table; many lessons were learnt while sitting at it. She wondered over to her bed and touched the soft sable covers. She remembered how her mother would tuck the covers close about her neck as she sang her to sleep as a child.

'Twas an old ballad, telling of a woman and a man who loved each other very much. Then came an evil lord, who desired her with envious eyes. The lord killed her love and claimed her for himself. The woman distraught and broken by her loss swore vengeance. With the help of gods, she amassed power beyond reckoning and slew the lord and his entire house. The woman then vowed that love would never touch her again and turned her heart to stone.

Morrigan gasp as a sudden tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away with scoff along with the memory of her first lesson of love.

She crouched down and pulled a small chest from under her bed. From inside she took out one fingerless bracer and slipped them on. They were her mother's and upon donning them on the enchantment magnified her power. She found a long pair of gloves that slipped all the way up her arm, unfurling in a cluster of black feathers as it got to her shoulder. Her whole arm thrummed with power. Her mother had given her these, to use on the day that Morrigan would leave her protection. She slid the chest back under the bed and felt around the floor towards the wall. Her fingers reeled in shock as she first touched the wood. Hesitantly she grabbed the staff and pulled it from its hiding place. It hummed in her hands as she gave it a small twirl. She sighed and with the staff in hand she walked to the other wall across the room. She removed a light cloth hanging from the wall and revealed a tarnished looking glass. Morrigan stared at herself as the world would see her: _Apostate, Witch, Maleficar..._ They would fear her, hunt her and if she was careless destroy her. But beyond that she saw power there and strength. They would be right to fear her. She smiled to herself as she covered the looking glass once more.

She placed her staff on the bed and walked about the hut to gather some supplies that may be useful on the road. She thought about the Warden again and for the first time remembered how Amara threw herself against a wall of Darkspawn, hacking away relentlessly with little regard for the injuries she sustained. Morrigan mused. That was really when all these feelings started—watching her fight for her life. The Warden's display of power, strength, bravery and command had aroused her. Morrigan closed her eyes, a smile coming to her face as heat crept up to her cheeks. This time she didn't fight it instead she let it suffuse her whole being making her body tremble and her stomach clench into knots. With a shuddering breath, she opened her eyes and wisely began packing extra bandages and pots of ointment into her pack. From the window, dried herbs that relieved pain and swelling went in as well before she drew the bag's opening shut and tossed it to the foot of the bed. She sat on top of the covers and brought her feet up as she lay down. Eyes closed, her head resting on the pillow that now held the Warden's scent, she breathe deeply and fell asleep.

Some time had passed and Morrigan heard voices as she stirred from sleep. "Understand this Warden. As your need is so great I'm giving you that which I hold most dear." Her mother's voice slightly muffled by the walls reached her. Morrigan opened her eyes and listened intently.

"You have my word lady, I will protect her to my utmost ability." Amara's voice came across strong and sincere. Morrigan's breath caught as she realized what was going on. She bolted straight up and ran outside the door.

"What?!" Her eyes wide at the sight of the two Wardens in full armour standing by her mother.

"The Wardens leave shortly and you my dear will go with them." Her mother's voice was firm.

"But Mother!" One look from Flemeth silenced her once more. Morrigan looked to the side. Amara noticed this and stepped closer peering at Morrigan's face until her anxious eyes met hers. Reflexively she reached out a hand to her arm but caught the motion in time to stop.

"You have a choice Morrigan. I won't force you to come if it is not your wish." The Warden's words were gentle, encouraging but not forceful. It was an odd tone to Morrigan's ears. Her brow creased, heart racing at sight of the Wardens earnest gaze. She had to look away from it.

"I will come. You will need my help." Morrigan answered as confidently as she could. Briefly her eyes flit back to the Warden. "My mother is right." Amara nodded and silence lapsed momentarily.

"It is settled then." Amara turned away from her and walked back to the log and fire. She rubbed her hands in front of it more by habit than the need for warmth. "We will leave within the hour."

Morrigan walked back into the hut. "Let me get my things."

…


	5. Chapter 5 The Garden

**5 The Garden**

**...**

**Notes: This continues on with Amara's past. I've decided to write the flashbacks in their own chapters, hopefully making it easier keep track of.**

**Edit: Fixed grammar and parts I wasn't happy with 5/09/15 - 5 Sept**

**...**

_The night air was cool compared to the hall. Amara and the Elise wondered into the garden hand in hand where the Keeper stepped on to the grass closing her eyes. Slowly she tilted her head towards the starlit sky while beside her Amara watched with wonder. Elise was taller than most elves she had met but a head shorter than herself. Her deep red crushed velvet dress draped her shoulders gracefully and was hugged to her waist by a corset of brown and green leather, like overlapping layers of leaves. At the top of her hips, the cloth flowed enchantingly to the tops of her feet swaying gently as Elise worshipped the open sky._

_Amara's eyes travelled the beautiful line of her neck tracing the Keeper's delicate profile in the darkness. Her chin was small and round, her lips full and slightly parted as she took in the feel of nature all around her. Her small delicate nose was met by a smooth brow and fine long lashes of her closed eyelids protected the most beautiful jewels of green. Her Vallaslin swirled like a gentle crown of vines upon her brow was visible tonight, an iridescent shimmer that reflected the pale moon. She had only seen it one other time when they spoke in the Dalish camp one night. The Keeper seemed bewildered when she mentioned that Amara thought she had caused offence._

_Amara let her eyes continue to wander. Elise's hair flowed like loose curls of dark brown ribbons past her toned shoulders, gathering like a bouquet at the small of her back. Amara admired the Keeper, her mouth turning parched so that she had swallowed hard. Her hands had gone clammy again and she hoped that Elise didn't notice as she held them._

_Elise opened her eyes and stared at the stars above before turning her gaze back to Amara. "It's a beautiful night."_

_"You are beautiful...I.," Amara spoke in breathless awe, not intending the words to come out, eyes widening as she realized what she had done. Quickly she cast her eyes down to her feet and stuttered. "I... I apologize, my lady, for being so forward... I was simply caught up in the moment." Amara blushed profusely, heat burning on her cheeks. She thanked the Maker that the night was deep around them._

_She felt a soft hand on her jaw as Elise turned her face back towards her. "It's ok.. you've done nothing wrong. You did not offend me." Her voice soft and gentle, eyes flitting down to Amara's parted lips. "I..." The Keeper's face was closer now as she stepped towards Amara. "I am quite flattered that you think me beautiful."_

_Amara swallowed hard as Elise took her hands and placed them about her waist. They stepped together closer still, Amara's heart thundered in her chest as the Keeper continued. "I've been hoping for weeks that you would notice me. Their heads drew closer, eyes locked on each other's gaze, their lips drawing together ever nearer as if of their own accord. "I... Amara..."_

_"Elise..." Amara managed to say just as Elise's mouth covered hers swallowing her words with a groan. Their lips and tongue caressed each other's in a delicious dance, hands travelling up along sides of neck and drawing the other close as their kiss deepened. Amara softly moaned into Elise's mouth feeling that thrum vibrating through her. Affectionately she pulled Elise's hips close to hers as one of Elise's hands tangled in her hair._

_Their kiss lingered long, their hands roving over each other's body. Amara gently squeezed the Keeper's hips and pulled them against the burning heat of her own. A tremble shot through Elise as her nimble fingers began to unfasten Amara's jacket. Their kiss broke as she fumbled with the second button with urgent hands. Lips parting with desire, Amara's breath billowed in the still air between them while she waited._

_As the button came undone, Elise's hands caressed the top of her chest through her linen shirt. They travelled across to both well-muscled shoulders before coming back to caress the exposed skin on her collar bone. That touch seared Amara with excitement quickening her breath, hips naturally pushing against Elise's form. She ran her hands up Elise's neck sensually then along the smooth planes of the Keeper's face before her thumb slid across rosy, trembling lips._

_It was exhilarating—that urgent need that raged between them._

_Amara claimed Elise's lips with her own once more, their kiss was hungrier and fiercer than before, their passion like a roaring fire, building hard and fast. Elise moaned as Amara's hand pushed the fabric of her dress aside to caress the top of her knee, slowly travelling up her smooth bare thigh. Her eyes shot open and she broke the kiss._

_She bit down on her desire, swallowing hard. "My dear... we can't. The party..." She panted, eyes shining swirls of emerald pools._

_"What about it..." Amara answered thickly, her face burying in Elise's neck, lips grazing the warm soft skin there, enjoying the trembles her kiss elicited._

_"If we keep going, I won't be able to stop." Elise breathless, her desire building as Amara continued the assault on her skin. With great difficulty, she drew away from the young Cousland captain, tilting Amara's face towards hers to give her a gentle kiss. Stunning amber eyes with inclusions of bronze stared up at her with a hooded gaze. Elise found much desire there, her resolve beginning to melt. She could drown in those pools of dark honey, be laved in it with one sweeping gaze. Weeks of longing had come to this moment and she never wanted it to end. How she wanted this - to make love to this young woman before her. With a smile, she shook her head and reluctantly she drew herself away a little more from Amara's body leaving their foreheads and hands still touching. "I want you so much... though I'm not sure it is a wise thing we do at this time." _

_Elise turned her body away and backed up into Amara's warm embrace. Somehow they had found themselves seated on a stone bench in the far corner of the garden, where the torchlight barely reached, allowing the moon's cool light to prevail._

_Amara wrapped her arms around Elise's waist, her heart still racing in her chest. Her lips caressed the Keeper's delicate ear eliciting a soft mewl from her would-be lover. Amara smiled, the sound was far more beautiful than the sweetest song and she wanted to hear it over and over._

_Amara nuzzled her neck once more. "Time has passed strangely while we were...kissing." _

_"I feel that too." Elise smiled coyly, her face turning slightly to look into Amara's eyes. "Your kisses are extraordinary." _

_Amara leaned in for another kiss, this one quite chaste compared to the rest. With a sigh, she opened her eyes, to be met with the sight of the Keeper smiling at her. A blush reddened Elise's cheeks, her hands travelling back to Amara's jacket to refasten the buttons hastily undone in the heated moment. _

"_We should get back." Amara held her hands briefly and kissed them before standing up again. She offered her hand to Elise and pulled her up from the bench. She snaked the Keepers arm around her own respectfully resting Elise's fingers on top of her forearm. Heads bent close together they walked back, climbing half a dozen steps from garden's edge to under the manor's expansive eaves. As they did so, Amara caught Elise steal a quick glance to the stone bench and blush. Amara leant towards her for one last kiss—a more passionate kiss than any they had shared. Elise's body trembled close against hers. They staring into each other's hungry eyes as their lips parted. _

_Amara cleared her throat and swallowed thickly. "I'll wait... We can wait... Yes?"_

_Elise let out a pent breath... "Gods... just a little more... time. I think we can wait... can't we?" _

_Drunk on desire they made their way back to the great hall. The closer they got the slower their pace became. Five strides away from the main doors, Amara turned Elise aside from their path and pushed her back firmly against the wall, her mouth claiming hers once more. Elise moaned softly allowing Amara's tongue to delve deep. _

_The young captain shivered against her as Elise broke the kiss and placed her hands to the sides of Amara's face. "I don't think I can wait! But by the god's our presence has been missed already." _

_She looked desperately at the glow of the hall and back to Amara's eyes. "We need to show courtesy a moment longer. Will you come to my chambers tonight?" At this Amara's hungry eyes lit up, her smile growing wickedly attractive. She pushed her body against the Keeper languidly as their brows touched again._

_"Yes... I will come to you tonight." Those lips so close to her own, she fought hard not to kiss them again._

_Both let out a pent breath and reluctantly parted. Amara's smiled and let us a long sigh as she took her position by the Keepers side once more. They walked the last few steps and entered the hall, glancing at each other as they did so._

_The hall was as lively as they had left it, cheer and wine running freely. Amara escorted Elise back to her mother's side before making for her own seat. Caleb looked across the way from his sister, brow subtly quirking up. Amara blushed when he saw Caleb's chest rise with a stifled laugh. Swiftly she turned back towards Elise and sat herself down. Momentarily the Keeper's crystalline eyes locked with hers, their pupils darkening briefly. Discretely Amara moved the back of her hand next to Elise's wrist, gently caressing her soft skin. She saw Elise's eyes close a little as they touched, a soft blush rising to the Keepers' cheeks. Amara's lips twitched in a smile that she tried to hide._

_"Did you enjoy the gardens, Lady Elise?" Her mother's voiced reached her ears. The query was warm and genuine._

_"I did indeed." Elise cleared her throat a little. "You have such beautiful flowers growing and their fragrance exquisite."_

_The hair on Amara's neck rose as she thought about their brief absence from the hall. She took a rather large sip from her goblet, the wine catching in her throat a little and listened quietly to Elise and her mother converse. Her mind wandered to the Keepers's invitation, her heart pounding in her chest._


	6. Chapter 6 Road to Lothering

**6 Road to Lothering**

It was just before dusk when Morrigan said her final goodbye to her mother. Her mother had surprised her by pressing a small closed tome into her hands. She whispered in her daughter's ear and Morrigan nodded. She touched her daughter's cheek. "Be well my daughter."

Morrigan looked at the tome in her hand, the enchantment emitting from it. Carefully she placed it in her pack before turning her steps towards Amara.

"I can give you suggestions on where to go from here. I know of a small village just past the edges of the wilds. You can find supplies and equipment from the merchants there. Or if you prefer, I can be your silent guide." She crossed her arms to her chest and waited.

Amara smiled at her apparent misery. "Please dear lady, I would prefer that you speak your mind." She heard a small chuckle from Flemeth as the old witch turned to retreat back to the hut, shaking her head. With a huff, Morrigan rolled her eyes and preceded the Wardens down a small trail.

They walked in silence for a while as they made their way out of the swamp, Amara watching Morrigan's careful but confident steps as she picked a way through for them. Her eyes often wondered down the to the witch's swaying hips making her heart flutter. This was an interesting outcome—she thought—to say the least. Despite their earlier awkward interactions or perhaps because of them Amara found herself looking forward to getting to know Morrigan more. A smile crept across her lips as she thought of the unguarded moment they had shared.

"So... Morrigan. Tell me of this village you speak of." Alistair's query interrupted Amara's thoughts.

Morrigan continued walking, sidestepping a low branch as she answered. "Oh, 'tis a place called Lothering. There is a tavern and shops, as I mentioned you can get your supplies from there. It even boasts a Chantry, filled with apostate hating Templars no doubt—mind this." Morrigan released a low branch that flicked back hitting Alistair square in the chest. She heard Amara chuckle softly, which made the corner of her mouth lift in a hesitant smile.

"Have you spent much time there?" Morrigan's heart skipped a little as Amara called out to her. It had been quite some time since they had spoken with the witch preferring to stay silent and aloof from her new companions.

"I've been to the tavern a few times when life in the wilds got a bit too lonely."

"Oh? You came for some company?" Alistair's voice picked up a notch, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No, I came just to have a drink and some conversations, like normal humans have." With a disbelieving scoff she replied, voice acidly sarcastic. Inwardly she kicked herself for revealing too much to the moronic man-child who walked behind her. Hesitantly she continued. "Sometimes though, these visits didn't turn out the best. I've been hunted a few times, but I've always proved too swift and cunning for those Templar fools."

Amara who suddenly frowned pushed past Alistair to walk by Morrigan's side. "Will you be recognised coming back into Lothering?"

"I... No." Having Amara suddenly next to her and showing genuine concern for her safety caught Morrigan off guard. Morrigan's eyes darted to the Warden before looking ahead again. "I don't think so. The town has a constant ebb and flow of new folk and it has been some time since I was last there. "

Morrigan discretely swallowed a sudden lump that had formed in her throat as she stole another furtive glance at the Warden next to her. Amara was impressive, her body carrying her plate armour with ease despite the wounds she had suffered. Her dark wavy locks were bound neatly down her back with simple leather that twined through its length. Matching her strides, strong arms swung confidently at her sides, the top of her thumb always brushing the guard of her sword. Curiously the witch found herself fascinated by those hands. Fingernails trimmed short, the muscles of her palms thick—no doubt from constantly swinging her weapon. Flashes of the Warden fighting ferociously tightly clenched the witch's belly.

"Good." Amara nodded, her words snapping the present back into Morrigan's mind. Amara smirked, making the witch wonder with dread, just how much of a drooling oaf she had seemed. Those amber eyes could not completely hide amusement despite the caution in her voice. "But just in case, stay close to me?"

Morrigan nodded and cleared her throat, a little discomfited. It surprised her just how much this woman drew her in. The Warden carried herself with surety, her bearing confident, her manner sensually playful, like one who was fully aware of the effect her attractiveness had on others and one who subtly worked her charms.

The Warden intrigued her.

As they walked, their path slowly widened leading to a long stone bridge crossing a great ravine. The sun was just touching the hillsides around them, casting the ancient stone in a wash of orange.

Apprehension hummed between the three of them at the sight of seemingly abandoned belongings that littered the length of the bridge haphazardly.

"This doesn't look good." Alistair's tone was guarded and his pale blue eyes darted about watchfully. "Looks like someone left in a hurry."

Amara's hand rested on the hilt of her sword as they continued across the bridge. At the far end, three figures could be seen loitering about, picking through creates and upturned wagons with abandon and throwing undesired items to the ground with a crash. One looked up at them, thumping one of their companions on the arm as the two groups drew nearer.

"Well look what we have here, more travellers." The man's voracious tone carried across to Amara's ears making her hair stand up on end.

"Looks like bandits preying on those fleeing the Darkspawn, no doubt." Alistair spat, disgusted as he shifted the shield from his back and adjusted his grip.

"Our path takes us straight to Lothering from here. These fools are in our way - I'd say teach them a lesson." The witch next to her suggested, rather unimpressed and downright impatient with the obstruction. Amara nodded to Morrigan before casually gripping her sword in a show of confidence.

One large, thick-limbed man with a drawl, noticed and eyed Amara cautiously. "They don't look much like other travellers. Maybe we should just let them through." A wise suggestion Morrigan thought though she wouldn't have minded seeing the Warden swing her sword again.

The smaller bandit sneered at them refusing his fellow's council. "10 Silvers will let you through—think of it as a toll. Or we could just take it from your broken bodies. It's your choice." He gave them a toothy grin that had Amara's eyes narrowing.

"Oh, now you've done it." Alistair's voice amused as he readied his sword. A look of fear crossed the highway man's face before Amara unsheathed her sword quicker than a flash of lighting and pointed the sharp end at his chest.

"We are Grey Wardens and we have no time for this foolishness. You will surrender every coin you've taken or I will take it from your hacked bodies. That is your choice." She advanced a step as Morrigan's magic blazed behind her. One bandit suddenly leapt at Amara with a crude club, her metal bracer catching it as it came down her arm. Her sword slashed at the man's torso while easily side-stepping the full force of the blow. The largest man charged her as she was off balance, knocking her into an upturned a crate, the side of her head bouncing against it. Alistair rammed the behemoth shield and all, forcing him against the wall of the bridge. As they grappled, their leader stepped towards a dazed Amara intending to finish her off. The witch did not allow this, stepping between the bandit and the Warden crouched on the ground, her staff and hands crackling with lightning-like sparks.

"A-ah... I wouldn't advise that." She gave him a warning look, while behind her Amara got to her feet, blood streaming down the side of her face from a nasty gash on her brow.

"I would listen to the lady were I you." She offered, sword sured up in her grip once more. The bandit's eyes darted between them, calculating his chances.

"Apostate!" The man sneered then spat at Morrigan's feet. Anger blazed from Amara like a bonfire, she pushed past Morrigan to grip the man by the throat. Being this close to a village full of Templars, she could not risk danger to her new companion. She squeezed, seeing the man's mouth struggle for breath, his hand dropped his weapon to claw at her grip as his eyes began to sag shut.

"That was rude." With one swift stab, Amara ran him through with her blade. Shoving his body to the ground as rivulets of blood leaked out of him. There was a final groan then silence. Amara leaned on her sword before it clattered to the ground as she slipped onto her knees. Her vision blurred as Morrigan took her arm and asked how she was.

The witch seemed concerned, the sound of her voice muffled or farther away, she couldn't quite tell. Darkness threatened the edges of Amara's vision and she fought to stay conscious. Golden eyes stared into hers as delicate fingers opened her lips to slip something cold and hard between them. Morrigan's voice seemed more insistent now though still far off.

"—to drink. Amara! Drink damn it! Good. Now swallow it, dear Warden. That's it." The witch was encouraging as bitter liquid coursed down her throat making Amara gag. Morrigan's hand clamped across her lips forcing her to swallow. As the potion's effect raced through her body her ears popped and she could hear everything clearly again - Alistair crunching steps and Morrigan's racing breath close by. Pain on her temple abated to a dull throb and she blinked the dark spots in front of her away. She groaned, she felt like she was going to vomit and held her sides. She saw Alistair hand Morrigan a roll of bandage. The witch chewed and spat something into her hand. She pressed this on Amara's for head firmly. Amara couldn't help but flinch at the sting.

"Ow!" She looked up at the mage bandaging her temple with a scrunched brows. Morrigan looked down at her and smiled, golden eyes piercing right through her. Amara touched her hand as she finished applying the bandage. The witch allowed this touch for a moment before returning Amara's hand to her side. Morrigan looked at her for a moment longer before clearing her throat and glancing at Alistair who was inadvertently gawking at them. With a smile, Morrigan's face closed in on her, golden eyes filling her field of vision, making her heart was pound in her chest. She tipped her head towards the Warden's ear, those soft lips ever so slightly brushing the shell of it.

"Maybe you should stay close to me hmm?" The witch's breath tickled Amara's ear as she giggled then drew away again.

Wild heat suffused Amara's skin, reddening her face and neck. Playfully she smiled up at the witch who proffered her hand to help her stand. "I'll keep that in mind, my lady."

The world spun a little for the Warden getting to her feet. She sheathed her sword once more and walked to the prone body on the road. With a disbelieving sigh, she patted around till she found his purse, a quick tug freeing it. She tossed this to Alistair and asked him to count it while her hands removed a silver ring and a gold medallion from the dead bandit laying on a pool of spilled crimson. With a small shake of her head, she gathered the trinkets and walked back to Alistair.

"Thirty Silvers and this gem." Alistair placed the purse on his hip.

"What did this one have?" Amara handed him the dead man's jewelry.

"Not much I'm afraid" Alistair toed at the body before them with his boot. "And the third might have gone over the wall." He looked at Amara slightly chagrined.

"We'll give that purse back to the Chantry. See that it gets back to those that need it. We'll trade those and that gem. Maybe we can at least get a tent for it. Amara lifted her eyes to find Morrigan pulling a bed roll from a wagon. She seemed very pleased with her find as she hitched it across her pack. Morrigan looked up to find her staring, their gaze locking for a moment before she glanced away.

The sunset was coming on strong when the three of them approached the village gates. A templar in full plate armour stopped them from going further. "Who goes there?"

"We are the Grey Wardens and we need supplies from this village." A thrill shot up the witch's spine as Amara's commanding presence seem to shake the wooden barricaded before them.

"The Grey Wardens, have been branded as traitors by the Teyrn. You'd best turn around and find your supplies elsewhere." The templar stood his ground though he seem to shrink under the Warden's steely gaze. "Look, not everyone believes the rumours or accusations but there are many that do. I just thought I'd give you fair warning if you intend on coming in. This place is not as hospitable as it used to be."

"This is the only village for miles, ser. We intend to come in." Amara insisted, not entertaining a refusal for one second.

"Fine, fine." The Templar relented. "This place has been overrun with refugees fleeing the horde, has been for weeks now, I don't see how letting you in would make much difference now. You may enter, but I suggest you keep your head down."

Amara nodded her appreciation as she walked past him, the witch following her through. Morrigan pursed her lips and mused, her eyes wandering down those narrow plate and leather covered hips, then lower.


	7. Chapter 7 The Sister

**7 The Sister**

…

Desperation and dread hung thick in the air. Many homes had boarded up windows and doors and people scurried about seeking to be indoors. Glad to see that merchants were still trading despite the gathering dark, Amara asked Alistair to trade for equipment they could use for their travel.

Still feeling the effects of the blow, she sat herself down by the Chantry steps. Morrigan stood next to her, arms crossed as she read the Chantry notice board.

"This village is in dire straits and we should not linger." She snorted at what she read, derision dripping from her lips.

Amara looked at the ground by her feet and toed at a small rock next to her boot. Her tone pitched low and her eyes darting up to look upon her new companion. "Thank you, Morrigan."

"Hmm?" Morrigan tilted her head, curious about the sudden gratitude.

"For before... I thought I was going to lose consciousness, but your quick thinking kept me from that." Amara swallowed hard.

"Well, you'll just a have to be a little more careful next time, dear Warden. You certainly have a zeal for battle." Golden eyes flitted up the Warden's legs then up her torso while soft laugh tumbled from the witch's lips. "I can tell you're going to keep me quite busy." Her eyes then snapped to Amara's face, finding a smirk on the Warden's lips that had her heart thundering unusually. Morrigan cleared her throat then looked at the chantry board some more.

Alistair made his way back to them, bedrolls and a tent in tow. "I also found small stewing pot." He turned to Morrigan displaying it proudly in his hand. "Can you cook?"

"Yes. I _can _cook—doesn't mean I will." The witch scoffed, shifting her weight and strangely glad the young warden had returned.

Amara stood up and shouldered the tent, amber eyes seeking out golden ones. "You don't have to cook Morrigan." With another cheeky smirk and a wink, she turned towards the tavern. "Let's see what we can find out in there. I could use a drink too."

They walked into a well-lit hall, packed with people and their meagre belongings huddled close. From bedrolls all over the floor, desperate eyes met their stares as they picked their way through. Amara glanced at Alistair, her brow shooting up as they made their way to the man at the bar.

"I'm sorry, but we are all full up. There's simply no room left for you three tonight." The solid man behind the bar eyed them warily, those beady points flickering at their weapons and armour.

"We're just here for a drink and whatever news you can give us." Amara tilted her head indicating to her fellow warden who pulled out some coppers and gave it over to the barkeep.

"We have plenty of that, at least." The barkeep poured placed three cups of ale in front of them. "As for news, it's as you see. Everyone fleeing the Darkspawn coming into town for any kind of protection they can find. Best speak to Sir Bryant in the Chantry if you want more information." Amara nodded her thanks and drank deeply from her cup.

"Oh! Look what we have here!" A voice called out from behind them.

"Loghain's men. This isn't good." Alistair body tensed, his armour shifting as he turned about to look at two well-armed men.

"It's the very same people we've been asking about all day. It seems everyone in this village has been lying to us." One man sneered as they approached. Amara's hand strayed toward her blade. "You're wanted for treason by order of the Teyrn."

"Gentlemen! There's no need for this." A melodic voice cut through the tension in the room. "Surely these are just poor souls seeking shelter for the night." Amara watched as a woman in Chantry robes walked towards them. She noted she had a soft Orlesian inflection almost hidden in the Ferelden tones.

"These are Grey Wardens, Sister. They betrayed the King to his death. Stay out of our way or suffer the same fate." The armoured captain all but spat out the words.

The woman continued to approach. Her typical Chantry robes hid a gracefulness in her movement. Amara recognised those steps. The sister had a warrior's confidence and bearing. Amara noted the long sword strapped to her back. Her red hair was cut to her jaw line leaving the nape of her neck exposed. There was something more about this sister and Amara couldn't wait to find out what.

Amara glared at the captain, narrowing her eyes. Fearlessly she approached him with her hands on her hips. "We did no such thing." Acid dripping from her words. "Loghain abandoned our King, turned his men away and left him to die."

"I was at Ostagar! The Teyrn pulled us out just in time to save our lives. Your Order convinced the King that he could win that losing battle. No! The Teyrn saved as many lives as he could." The man's eyes darted about wildly in their sockets.

"Is that what you say to yourself so you can sleep well at night?" Amara incensed, her blood beginning to boil. She took another step toward the man when she noticed resistance. The red head sister placed a firm hand on her chest plate and had stood between her and the Captain.

"Enough!" The Captain bellowed. "Take the Wardens into custody, kill this sister and anyone else who interferes. His leather covered finger jabbing the sister's chest.

"That's no way to treat a Sister of the Chantry." Amara's let out a low growl. Quick as a flash the sister and Amara drew their swords together. The Captain and his sergeant completely taken aback barely had time to parry their blows. The fighting was close as bystanders rushed to avoid their clashing blades. Amara and the captain exchanged slashes and parries, their blades crossing many times. The more senior of the two soldiers was fast for his size but Amara was faster. She dealt him a flurry of swings and jabs, finding flesh as her blade bit through the guard on his forearm and then followed through its arc to cut his thigh. Blood splattered everywhere as the captain doubled over in agony and sagged back against the bar. Amara stared him down her blade pointed at his throat. She pushed the tip of the blade against his skin, drawing blood with its bite. The Captain held up his hand in surrender. She held him there, her sword pointed at him.

From the corner of her eyes, she watched the Sister fight and she was fast. The sergeant struggled to turn her onslaught. His cry pierced the room as the sister's blade found its way into his shoulder, just to the left of the joint. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

"I surrender! I give. Please!" He scrabbled away from his sword. Amara noticed the sister smirking as she herded her opponent like a great cat cornering her prey, her delicate nose almost wrinkling with… amusement.

_Interesting._

Amara turned her full attention to the captain once more and narrowed her eyes at him until he too dropped his sword and nodded his full surrender, his free hand clasping his thigh tightly. Amara stepped clear of him and walked to the sister.

"Good! They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting." That accent again. It intrigued Amara's ears to hear it. Amara sheathed her sword and addressed the Captain once more.

"Get up!" The Captain struggled to his feet. "Get yourself to the Chantry and I want you to beg them to heal you. Then I want you to take a message to Loghain. Tell him the Wardens know the truth of his betrayal and we will come for him." Amara hissed, her threat edged with contempt.

The captain gathered his sword and staggered outside followed closely by his hunched over sergeant clutching his shoulder. Slowly breath came back to the tavern. The hum of folk resumed as the tension left the hall with the retreating men.

Amara turned her attention to the sister, her head tilting and her brow arching. "You are quite skilled with that sword for a sister of the Chantry."

"I'm sorry, forgive my interference, but I just couldn't sit by and watch." She offered her hand in greeting. Amara clasped it. It was warm and calloused by bow and blade. "I'm Leliana. Lay Sister of the Chantry—or was." Her head tilted slightly to the side as she spoke. And as for my skill, well, like many, I've led a colourful life before finding the Maker."

"Was?" Amara queried the word that stuck at her most. Behind her, she sensed Alistair and Morrigan walking to her side once more.

"Yes, oh how can I put this—" Leliana paused for a moment considering before she continued to speak. "—you are Grey Wardens. You've come to stop the Blight and that's why I'm coming with you."

"What?" Amara shocked at her words.

"I had a dream. A vision! I'm sure the Maker has led me to you so I can help you. You've a long struggle ahead and you'll need all the help you can get." Though her words were confident Amara noted the slight twisting of her hand against the confines of her robes.

"Oh look, more crazy. And here I thought we were full up." Alistair's comment went by the sister who didn't seem perturbed by them at all. The sister's striking blue eyes sought out only hers as if the rest of her companions did not exist. Those keen blue eyes held her amber stare and pleaded.

Amara's heart thundered, her being drawn to this woman strangely almost like she was being propelled towards her by an unseen force. She took a chance and trusted it. "Fine—I will not turn away help that is freely given. Gather your things and meet us outside the Chantry in an hour."

Leliana smiled well pleased with her answer. "Thank you! I won't let you down."

Morrigan crossed her arms and turned her head towards Amara. "I think you've cracked your skull worse than I thought."

Amara snorted, her mouth twisting into a smile, cerulean eyes twinkling before her.


	8. Chapter 8 Delicious Invitation

_**Notes: This was the first love scene I had ever written. I've refined and rewritten this a few times and I'm still thinking this could get better. I've added more detail that will hopefully improve the flow of it as well as overall structure.**_

_**8 Delicious Invitation**_

_Amara paced about in her quarters, her body thrumming while her bright mind examined the Keeper's invitation. This wasn't just an ordinary late night meeting filled with talk over wine, supper and games. After bidding each other goodnight they had parted ways exchanging meaningful glances—their intentions clear and anticipated and craved._

_The earliest she could recall their first meeting Amara was but a child of six and Elise was the First and a woman already. Unlike the other older Dalish around her, Elise took the time to tell her of the old gods and Dalish lore with such enthusiasm that the young noble sought to be by the First's side often. As Amara grew into a young adult, she spent more time in the Dalish camp as her father's and her brother's emissary whenever they were not present. In those days, Elise and her hunted often together in the woods and the two had developed an easy relationship that until that morning was thought to be nothing more than friendship._

_Amara drummed her fingers on her knees as she sat on her bed willing time to move towards midnight. She had freshened up using the small basin in her room after dinner, not wanting to arouse suspicion by sending for enough water to fill a bath in the middle of the night. Amara had changed from her dinner clothes into several sets of shirts till she finally settled on a soft homespun tunic dyed in the gentle hue of the sky. Her pants went from leather to linen, to cotton, to silk then finally back to linen again. Her hair she wore in a long queue bound by leather thongs at several intervals down her back, the ends of it perfumed with a light scent that hinted of apples, vanilla and teak._

_She walked to the window again and gazed at the moon._

_It was time._

_Amara fussed with her appearance one more time then whirled her cloak about her shoulders. Carefully she tucked a scroll down her tunic and gently closed the door behind her as she left her room._

_As calmly and as casually as she could manage she made her way to Elise's quarters, her steps near breaking into to a run as she wended the way through darkened and empty halls before slowing once again when she approached the castle's guest wing. As she drew near the Keeper's door she saw Andriel leaving the Keeper's chambers. Their eyes met as the First turned toward her own room._

_"Lady Amara." The elf smiled warmly in greeting, a knowing look flashing across her face._

_"My Lady Andriel." Amara smiled and bowed, redness flushing her cheeks._

_Andriel inclined her head towards Elise's door as she entered her own chambers. "She waits for you." She smiled and retreated closing her door._

_Amara swallowed hard, her hands gone clammy again. She took a couple of steadying breaths and tapped on the Keeper's door. She heard soft footfalls come towards her making her heart thunder as they came near._

_"Who is it?" Elise's soft voice sounded from within._

_Amara swallowed hard and cleared her throat, nerves threatening to render her speechless. "Lady Elise, it's Amara."_

_Elise gently opened the door, her gaze twinkling like emerald points that clashed with Amara's amber stare. The corner of her mouth turned up into a coy smile._ _"Please come inside my lady."_

_Heart thundering in her chest, Amara slipped past Elise's warm body to step into a cosy chamber lit softly by a small fire in the hearth. She turned about to find Elise closing the door behind her by leaning against it with a smile, eyes alight with desire. Amara's eyes wandered down lush brown hair loosed and cascading down past the Keeper's bared shoulders in beautiful waves. A light silken robe clung loosely across her abdomen and shimmered like a translucent shell in the firelight. Amara trembled as she took a careful step towards the Keeper, drawn to her ethereal beauty and those thighs that beckoned with the just the right jut of her hips._

_The backs of gentle fingers found the Keepers face, slowly trailing down her delicate cheek and tracing along her jaw, a calloused thumb coming to rest on her small, perfect chin. Amara watched the Keeper close her eyes for a moment, her lips parted and waiting. Soft breaths tickled Amara's lips, they were that close that Amara could sharply recall the taste of them, quickening her heart with heady excitement._

_Elise moistened her lips just as the young noble leant towards her catching her mouth with hers. It was delightful, the soft touching of their lips as their warm mouths twisted and turned in a slow, passionate dance. Warm hands snaked around her waist, the fevered touch setting off a thrill in her body. Elise trembled, pressing closer with an urgent need to feel the young woman's naked skin upon hers. Gently she bit into Amara's bottom lip breaking the kiss briefly to unfasten the young woman's cloak with nimble fingers. As it came away and pooled about her feet, her lover wasted no time catching her lips again with surge of energy heaving her off the ground and firmly pressing her back against the door with a thump. She grasped Amara's shoulders for support as her legs wrapped around the young noble's waist._

_Amara's fingers dragged along the back of her thighs, her touch seeking the warm skin beneath the silken material that half-covered them. Elise groaned, her fervour rising as she delighted in her lover's sure caress. Lips broke away from her mouth to latch to the side of her neck with a sting. She groaned again as fire raced through her and burned low in her belly. She craved and wanted—no—she needed more._

_Elise's hands hurriedly grabbed at Amara's tunic dragging it up and over her head then discarding them. Her warm hands caressed the smooth skin of her lover's shoulders, gently squeezing the firm muscles there._

_Eyes blazing, Amara eagerly pushed the soft silk up past smooth hips and gathering them about the Keeper's waist. She pushed her body gently between Elise's legs, enjoying the Keeper's breathy gasp resulting from it. Amber struck emerald, pleasure glinting off that deep stare. Amara found much desire in her lover's gaze, a keen hunger deep inside her reaching back. They rocked against each other, bodies yielding and undulating in a sensual wave._

_"Amara... I want you so much." Deliciously rich admission caressed her ears, fanning flames that burned inside her. Amara pushed a little harder, delighting in the soft moan that escaped the Keeper's mouth._

_"Elise..." Amara's heart raced as she uttered the Keeper's name. How she wanted to say it over and over and to feel roll it from her tongue like melting cream._

_"Hmm?" Elise swallowed hard, her eyes closing as she trembled with anticipation._

_"Hold tight." Amara's voice was thick as she placed one hand around the Keeper's waist and the other under her legs to lift her away from the door. Taking her full weight, Amara carried her lover towards the bed and laid her down gently on upon the soft covers. Amara stood quite proudly, enjoying every moment of the Keeper's eyes devouring every inch of her hungrily._

_Elise's gaze travelled down her smooth neck, across both shoulders and down to firm breast, verdant eyes widening at the sight of them. Amara bit her bottom lip as she slipped both thumbs into the waistband of her pants and eased them down. For a long moment of breathy silence, she stood before the Keeper, completely naked, the firelight dancing across her skin in soft dappled flickers._

_Elise swallowed hard as she took in the sight of her lover's lithe body, muscles like sculpted marble drawing her eyes along every line. With a smile Amara knelt on the bed by her side as trembling hands touched the young woman's thighs in a long sweep, roving up to her hips before coming back down to caress the sensitive skin next to her slick flesh. Emerald eyes darkening like a storm, avidly stared while Amara quivered—sensual touch played havoc with the noble's body. _

_Amara swallowed the dryness in her mouth as she gently lifted Elise's robe up, baring all of her as it came free over her head revealing the hidden treasure. Amara let out a soft breath as full breasts met her stare. The pink blush of hard and erect nipples enticed her lips to touch upon them—just a taste… so brief… too brief. She caressed the Keeper's breasts, her thumbs gently circling nipples, eliciting soft sounds from parted lips. _

_The Keeper arched her back pressing harder against Amara's touch as waves of pleasure radiated from her sensitive peaks then travelled down between her legs scorching her wet heat with an explosion of desire. She looked at Amara hungrily, mouth parting with shuddering breath. Her lover's amber gaze followed a slightly rounded belly then rested on a perfect triangle of soft russet hair._

_Slowly, teasingly, Amara's other hand travelled down Elise's body tracing every small detail of the Keeper's smooth skin. Her hands burned with warmth as she caressed her way down the side of her lover's ribcage then swept across her abdomen before finally dropping down between her legs. Amara smiled down at her lover. The Keeper was so beautiful, vulnerable and yielding under her touch. She had never dared to hope that she could capture the Keeper's interest and now her heart thundered at the fact that woman she had only admired from afar now lay in her arms. _

_A soft moan escaped Elise's mouth as Amara's finger gently touched her silky heat with a long careful stroke. With a groan, Elise quickly wrapped her arms around the back of Amara's neck pulling her close to claim her lips hungrily. Her eyes shot open as Amara's fingers parted her slickness, breaking their heated kiss with a gasp. Her brow creased as she guided Amara's finger deep inside her, feeling its length slide within. She enveloped the young woman's finger, squeezing around her and smiling at the sounds of awe she tore from those luscious lips._

"_Amara…" The Keeper whimpered, her lips parting with a long moan. "That feels…"_

_How long she had desired this? Weeks? Months? Could that wait have been any less had their places in the world been different? Ever their duties had been a wall between them, with the noble only ever breaching it with guarded stares that were intended to go unnoticed. Negotiations with_

_the Couslands filled her days but her restless nights were plagued by thoughts of amber gazing upon her and luscious lips that smirked just right to send her heart hammering in her chest. She whimpered as Amara's finger pushed a little deeper. This night they were finally together, all defences down and nothing between them but the heat of their desires._

_Elise's hand travelled between them and dipped into Amara's heated core to mirror the noble's movement inside herself. A long moan escaped the noble's lips, Amber eyes blazing like embers before rolling back and closing._

_Carefully Amara hitched her body over the Keeper's thighs as she pushed deeper inside. With a gasp Elise thrust her hips up meeting Amara's hand, her body quivering at her lover's deep touch. Amara cried out with a soft moan as the Keeper slowly drove her finger inside her, loving the gentle stretch she felt.__Both of them groaned in unison as their rhythmic movements began, their eyes locking when they weren't closed._

_As their bodies moved together heat spread between them, fuelled by need and passion. Their rhythm quickened as lips crushed together deliciously in between moans. Elise's hand glided over Amara's breasts, then across her shoulder before slowly dragging short nails down Amara's back. She watched beautiful amber eyes snap to hers, desire pushing them ever closer to that beautiful release._

_Amara stared in wonder as she felt Elise body tremble beneath her, the Keeper's back arching up in slow undulating waves. She watched a perfect brow crease at each thrust of her finger and soft lips parting as beautiful sounds escaped her mouth. As their pleasure rose with tension, their bodies moved together, working towards an undeniable crest. Elise's eyes met hers, pleading. Faster and faster they moved together some more, the walls around them resonating with sound. Pleasure and heat building with each deep thrust closing their eyes with blissful agony._

_"Amara... " Elise bit her bottom lip as Amara answered her with a thrust, that beautiful sound of wetness making her whole body quiver. "Amara...I think... hmmm" Elise's words were interrupted by a long whimper._

_"Yes? " Amara bit her own lip as she watched Elise's face beneath her, brow touching hers._

_The Keeper's free hand gripped her back. "Oh Gods! Amara, I am..." She gasped breathing hard and fast, fingers digging in hard against firm muscles._

_"Elise…" Amara let out a long moan by Elise's ear as pleasure began to take her body over. "Oh Elise...hmmm..."_

_"Oh Amara I am!" Elise's eyes rolled back as her hands grasped Amara's sides, they cried out as pleasure exploded between them, their bodies shuddering together in ecstasy that came in a sudden sharp wave before gently rolling away. _

_Through hard breaths, Amara kissed Elise deeply before gently withdrawing her finger from inside the keepers pulsing centre. She watched Elise's chest was heaving hard and fast, eyes still closed as she rode out the last waves of bliss. Sweat misted her brow as the lines of her face began to relax. Amara smiled at the beauty beneath her, kissing her eyelids, nose and mouth._

_As Elise slowly opened her eyes and smile, Amara saw a look in them—deeper than desire or need. She wondered if her own expression mirrored it. Softly she gave Elise a long deep kiss, relishing the __Keeper's caress along her jaw, before carefully easing herself next to Elise's warm body, pulling some covers over them both. With a satisfied sigh, Elise placed her head in the crook of Amara's neck as Amara held her close, their breaths slowly calming._

_Amara smiled, her eyes closing as she breathed in Elise's scent—sweet and soft like wildflowers in a meadow. The Keeper caressed her lips causing a bigger smile. Gently she opened her eyes to find the Keeper staring at her. 'There's that look again,' she wondered. Amara kissed her forehead and gently pushed a stray lock back behind Elise's delicate ear._

_Amara swallowed, clearing her throat. "My Love..." Elise's eyes widened, her breath catching in her chest. "I think I've fallen in love with you." In the silence, Amara's heart thundered as she waited for the Keeper's reaction._

_Elise's face brightened like the sun, green eyes glistening as she stared into a deep pool of amber. "Oh my heart, I love you too." Gently their lips came together again. Amara held her love even closer, a smile spreading across her lips. For some time they stayed in each other's arms, eventually succumbing to sleep._

_..._


	9. Chapter 9 Just Leliana

**AN: Minor fixes 4/1/2016**

**9 Just Leliana**

Morrigan and the two Wardens headed back towards the Chantry, having had a heated discussion regarding the Qunari prisoner they had met at the stocks. Alistair mistrusted him completely arguing that he was dangerous and unpredictable, as all Qunari were. Morrigan on the other hand agreed with Amara—warrior that strong would definitely help their cause.

"That's if we can even get the Revered Mother to release him to us." Alistair shaking his head in disapproval as they neared the Chantry steps.

"We'll just have to see won't we? I guess fate will decide for us." Amara answered looking at the ground as she walked. Morrigan had already offered her opinion and was not going to be dragged into the debate once more.

"Whoa!" Alistair's tone made Amara look up towards the Chantry steps lit by a single lamp post. Amara followed Alistair's intent gaze. A woman with short red hair walked towards them. She was in a full leather battledress. Her skirt moved about her bare thighs as her hips swayed confidently, almost seductively. Amara's eyes widened at the sight of the Sister coming down to meet them. A noise caught in her throat as she gasped, her mouth dropping open as she took it the Sister's surprising change in attire.

_"Typical warriors."_ Morrigan scoffed braking the Warden from her awe. Amara cleared her throat as she caught a glimpse of Morrigan crossing her arms then shaking her head. Amara swallowed hard and walked, drawn toward the Sister.

Leliana had seen the Wardens as she came out of the Chantry. She felt a little nervous as she came down to meet them. It pleased her that her armour from long ago still fit her and was in good condition. She hoped her skills were still up to scratch. As she neared them she straightened up and put her shoulders back. Her hips gently rocked from side to side as she made her way down the steps.

_At least I still remember how to walk in this._ She thought to herself. Alistair spotted her first, his head snapping to attention. Amara's gaze found her next, her eyes going wide and— _is that... her mouth is open!_ Leliana smiled to herself as appreciating the look on Amara's face. The Warden clearly liked what she saw.

As she neared them Amara met her halfway up the steps, amber gaze twinkling with darker specks. She offered her hand to Leliana who gladly took it as she stepped down. She was pleasantly surprised that the Warden did not relinquish her hand as she got to the bottom of the steps. Amara kept hold of it, amber eyes meeting sapphire before roving down the length of her body and up again.

"Sister?" Amara's voice was low and coated with a subtle thickness that Leliana detected.

Leliana giggled at apparent surprise her appearance caused and shook her head. "Please, call me just Leliana." She smiled as Amara withdrew her touch.

"You look amazing!" Amara swallowed hard as her eyes took in the blue leather. Leliana's boots came up to her knees leaving her thighs bare and Amara did not fail to notice that they were well toned. The pleats of their new companion's skirt flowed from her hips while her waist and bust was hugged tight by an intricately woven bodice of leather, secured by straps to her shoulders. Certainly a remarkable change from the Sister's Chantry robes.

"Well now that we are all here, let's turn around, right back to the Chantry." Unamused, Morrigan's voice was cool, snapping Amara out of her gawking.

The Warden cleared her throat and looked at Leliana's face, seriousness returning to that amber gaze. "We need to petition the Revered Mother to release the Qunari to us."

Leliana nodded then turned her steps back to the Chantry doors. "She will be in her study at this hour. Follow me."

Amara followed close fighting the urge to look down at the Sister's swaying hips. Alistair was still speechless, his shock completely apparent. Amara could imagine Morrigan's eyes rolling up as she walked behind them all.

Through the grand oak doors they were met by a Templar Knight in full armour. Leliana greeted him and introduced her companions.

"I am Ser Bryant. I command the Revered Mother's knights in this region."

"Amara, Alistair and Morrigan. We are..."

"Grey Wardens, yes. I've seen your handy work. Two men came in here injured, one spouting off about damned traitors."

"We did not betray the King." Ice crept over Amara's tone.

"I believe you. The Grey Wardens are of the highest order. I do not think them callous enough for such actions. You'll find no quarrel with me—" the Knight quick to reassure.

Leliana watched as the Warden and knight conversed. She noted how close the Warden stood next to Morrigan, almost protective and she wondered then if there was something between the two women.

"And what pray tell, would you do Ser knight, if you happen across one of these apostates?" Amusement in Morrigan's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well our magic does much to negate their outlawed powers, but as you can see from around you dear lady... the only danger to this village is Darkspawn." Leliana saw Amara shift her stance.

"If you are in need of the mages I suggest you go to the tower. I've heard a passing report that the Order has called for the Right of Annulment there and that can't be good. Something terrible must have happened for this to come to pass."

"Amara, we need those mages! We have to get to the tower before that order is carried out." Alistair was extremely agitated. "The Right of Annulment will destroy every single mage in that tower."

Amara nodded at his words. "Then we will go to the tower first."

"I wish you the best of luck then. You'll find the Revered Mother in her study." Ser Bryant indicated a direction and Amara inclined her head in a small bow and made her way to the study.

"Ah, Sister Leliana. I thought you were leaving."

"We are my Lady but the Grey Wardens requests to speak to you before we go."

"Good Evening Revered Mother." Amara placed her hand on her chest as bowed. "I ask a boon that is essential to our quest." The Revered Mother's brow raised at young Warden's formal words.

"The Qunari. I ask that you release him into my custody."

"Absolutely not. That man is a confessed murderer of a family just at the edges of town." The lady crossed her arms, her lips flattened to a firm line. "He is to pay for his crimes come the morning."

"As a Warden I must look in the most unlikely places for recruits who will serve our cause. He will be in my company and at my command. I will take full responsibility for all his actions." Amara pleaded her case. Leliana's eyes wondered often to Amara as she spoke. "Our life, our quest will not be easy. I assure you he will suffer, as must we. He is strong and for while he is in my custody I can use that strength to help end this blight. He can be of great use before death comes to claim him."

Leliana watched between the Warden and the Revered Mother. She saw the mother shift her stance as she considered the Warden's words for a long moment.

"Fine. I will give him over to you. But mark my words Warden, you are now responsible for every innocent life he harms." The Mother walked to her desk and wrote out the release papers. She handed these to the Warden along with a steel key.

"Thank you Revered Mother." Amara bowed as she took them.

"May the Maker bless you child. For all our sakes, I hope you succeed in your quest."

As Amara left the room, her companions followed her. Leliana felt a swell of pride as she gazed at Amara walking in front of her. She was noble and a great leader, good with words and reasoning as well as her blade. She couldn't help but admire what she saw.

They left the Chantry and walked across the village to the stocks. The Qunari was quiet as Amara spoke to him. Alistair watched him closely as Amara released him from the cage. He expected him to lash out but was surprised when the great warrior differed to the young Warden, pledging his debt of service to her.

"We'll leave this place tonight. There's a grove just outside of town before we came to the bridge. Morrigan, did you see it?"

"I know it. 'Tis a good place to camp for the night. I'd like to be away from this village as soon as possible." Amara nodded as their eyes met in the darkness.

"So would I." The Warden led the way, their new companions at her side.


	10. Chapter 10 First Watch

**10 First Watch**

Despite just recently coming together as a group, camp was set up quite efficiently. A small fire was made in the centre and the tent erected near it. Amara allocated the watches for the night, taking the first watch with Morrigan. Leliana gladly placed her bed roll in the tent along with Morrigan's and Amara's. For a while before sleep claimed her she looked up at the tent's apex, running the events of the day in her mind. She listened to Amara's soft laugh as she shared a joke with Morrigan. _Those two definitely have a rapport._ She thought. It intrigued her. She smiled as she burrowed deeper in her bedroll and she thought of Amara's eyes as she fell asleep.

"And how is that wound, dear Warden?" Morrigan smiled as she sat across from Amara. Her hands rummaging through her rucksack. Amara's hand reflexively went to her temple.

"I feel fine. I was a little giddy for a while though." A soft chuckle left Morrigan's lips. "What's so funny? " Amara's eyes narrowing slightly till her own smile reached them.

"Oh, that's because all the blood to your brain rushed off in the other direction as soon as you and Alistair saw the girl in her full armour." Golden eyes pierced her. "Yes, I caught that... little reaction."

"Oh, stop it!" Amara tossed a twig in her direction and laughed softly, her cheeks burning.

Morrigan pulled out the pot of ointment from her pack. As she opened it Amara recognised the stinging smell. Reluctantly she stood and made her way to Morrigan. She sat next to her on the log. Morrigan smiled shaking her head as she undid the bandage. Her cool hands touched Amara's temple as she inspected her wound.

"Hmm... You heal remarkably well Warden." Her soft fingers spread a thin layer of the mixture onto Amara's wound. "Now this will scab over. Try not to pick at it." A soft laugh escaped left Amara's lips as she nodded. Suddenly being so close to Morrigan, she didn't want to go back to her log across the fire. Morrigan's heart thundered a little as the Warden stayed by her.

They spoke softly through their watch, their eyes often meeting briefly before glancing away into the infinite darkness around them. Twice in the night a noise caught Amara's attention. Her whole body readying for a fight in an instant. Morrigan smiled secretly watching Amara's muscles bunch as she gripped her sword. When Amara relaxed again for the second time Morrigan met her eyes once more.

"Can you sense them yet? The Darkspawn?" Amara shrugged a shoulder.

"Sometimes I think I can. When we were at the beacon, I think I felt something just before the first Darkspawn came into view." She played with a blade of grass in her hand as she spoke. "Alistair says I'll be able to sense them more and more."

"How fascinating." Morrigan's eyes looked intrigued. Amara nodded.

"I haven't felt anything since before we came to your Wilds." Amara cleared her throat as she ripped apart the grass in her hand.

Silence reigned a few moments before Amara spoke again. "We're you ever lonely growing up in the Wilds?"

Morrigan glanced at her. "At times perhaps. A world full of people and buildings and things was all very foreign to me." A small smile came to the witch's lips. "If I wished companionship I ran with the wolves or flew with the birds. If I spoke, t'was to the trees."

Amara closed her eyes. She thought of the woods close to her home where the Keeper lived. "Sounds wonderful."

"For a time. One can only remain a child for so long." Morrigan continued. "I recall the first time I crept beyond the edge of the Wilds. I did so in animal form, remaining in the shadows and watching these strange townsfolk from afar. I happened upon a noble woman by her carriage, adorned in sparkling garments, the likes of which I had never seen." Morrigan's eyes lit up as she recounted her tale.

"I was dazzled!" She watched Amara's wrapt expression. "I stole a hand mirror while her back was turned. It was encrusted in gold and crystalline gemstones and I sped off back into the Wilds with my prize. "

"What happened then?" Amara drew close to her.

"When I got home, Flemeth was furious! I had risked discovery for the sake of a pretty bauble." Amara noticed a coldness crept onto the her features. "To teach me a lesson Flemeth took the mirror and smashed it upon the ground." Morrigan took a deep breath. "I was heartbroken."

Amara shook her head. "But you were just a child."

Morrigan scoffed at her words. "And a foolish one. Flemeth was right to break me of my fascination. Beauty and love are fleeting and have no meaning. Survival has meaning. Power has meaning." At her words, Amara looked at the ground at her feet. Morrigan watched her intently. "I wouldn't have been here today without those lessons. As difficult as they may have been."

"It's a harsh lesson for a child. You were raised very differently to me." Silence ensued as Amara thought. She cleared her throat. "Do you miss the Wilds and your - "

"What, my mother?" Morrigan scoffed. "No dear Warden. Our relationship was never such that it would allow us to miss each other."

"I guess your life has changed now. You now travel with me and this motley crew I seem to be putting together." A small smile played across Morrigan's lips as she looked at the Warden.

"You're not so bad. I find you tolerable enough." At this Amara scoffed and nudged her on the arm. Morrigan tilted her head to the side "I can't say the same for your fellow Warden though." They both stifled a laugh that had Alistair stirring in his sleep.

"Shh..." Morrigan's eyes still laughing. "You'll wake him and I'll get very irritable."

Amara clamped her hand on her own mouth as more laughter burst forward. She slapped at Morrigan's knee as she doubled over in hysterics. "Stop it! You're making it worse!" Their eyes twinkling in mirth as they attempted to regain composure.

Deep in the night Leliana felt a draught in the tent. She smelt the campfire smoke on Amara as she tiptoed in. From beneath her blanket Leliana watched as she made her way to the bedroll beside her. _Their watch must be done. My turn now._

From half closed eyes in the darkness, she watched the Warden briefly look at her before turning away and removing her chest plate. It revealed a leather tunic underneath. Leliana held her breath as she watched Amara pull off her tunic, exposing her naked back. The Warden looked over at her again as she pulled a soft shirt from her pack and donned it on. Leliana quickly shut her eyes as Amara crawled over to her. Gently Amara placed her hand on Leliana's shoulder as she shook her from sleep.

"Leliana?" Amara waited. Her heart skipping a beat as she felt Leliana's name on her tongue. She swallowed and tried it again delighting at the sound in her ears. "Leliana wake up."

"Hmm..." Leliana answered her sleepily. She opened her eyes and rubbed the sleepiness from her face. "My turn..." Amara smiled and nodded as she looked down at the Sister's face. "I'm up." Leliana smiled at her, patting her hand. "You get some sleep ok."

Amara shouldered deep into her bedroll as Leliana toed her boots on and crawled out of the tent. Her eyes met Morrigan nudging a sleeping Alistair with her foot.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Morrigan was clearly annoyed by him. Leliana smiled as she approached.

"Morrigan..."

"Oh, hello Leliana." Her golden gaze followed Leliana like prey. Leliana felt a slight shiver run up her back.

"I'll wake him. Please take this opportunity to rest." Morrigan glanced at her, tilting her head to the side like a raven.

"Hmm. A sensible suggestion." She took her boot off Alistair's side. "Thank you and good night." Slowly she walked towards the tent. From the corner of her eyes, Leliana noted that Morrigan paused outside the tent for a moment before hesitantly entering. Leliana turned back to the sleeping Warden.

"Allllistair..." Her melodic voice dragged out his name. "Hmmm..." Leliana crouched down.

"Time to get up for your watch." Nothing. Leliana nudged at him and was rewarded with a grumble.

"Don't make me make you..." Her voice in a singsong tone. "Ok, if you persist." Leliana placed a finger in her mouth and then wiggled it about in his ear.

"Ah! Hey!" Leliana laughed as she scrabbled away from him. He looked all around and glared as his eyes found her.

"It's our watch dear Alistair."

"Oh, thank you very much for that rude awakening!" Said Alistair rubbing his ear on his shoulder.

"You're welcome. " Leliana smiled as she walked toward the logs by the fire.

Morrigan entered the tent. She stood still a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dimness within. Her eyes found Amara's sleeping form next to her bedroll. Carefully she stepped over her legs as she found her way to her bed. In the dark she removed her hood and cowl and placed them together with her staff. She unrolled the long gloves from her arm and stepped into her bed. Amara listened as she wiggled herself in.

"Morrigan..." Amara lifted her head and looked toward Morrigan's way.

"Hmm?" Her golden eyes found Amara in the dark.

"Good night."

A sigh left Morrigan's lips. "Good night, Amara."


	11. Chapter 11 The Playful Warden

**11 The Playful Warden**

Amara woke to the sound of water birds calling. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the tent's ceiling. She turned her head and found Morrigan's sleeping face next to hers. This was the first time she'd seen her sleeping. Amara stared for some moments, her eyes following the details of her face. She thought about last night's watch. They had sat together companionably, laughing and talking. It was the most relaxed they had been in each other's company. Amara smiled as Morrigan stirred in her sleep. It took every bit of self control to keep from touching her face. She turned back towards the ceiling, sighed and resigned herself to the day's travel ahead.

Crawling to her armour she removed her soft shirt and folded them away in her pack. Her bare skin stood up in goose bumps. Softly she donned on her inner tunic then fastened her plates over the top of it. The clinking metal woke Morrigan from sleep.

"Hello, dear Warden." She smiled at Amara as she rubbed her eyes.

Feeling a bit playful Amara crawled her way back to over to her. She lay beside the witch's bedroll, her head leaning on her arm. "Well, hello my lady."

Morrigan gasped when she opened her eyes to find Amara's smiling face just inches from hers. Sensing her humour she laughed softly and pushed Amara's face away from her gently with her warm hands. Amara laughed in turn and gave her a wink before returning to her armour once again. "You're in a good mood this morning." Morrigan's voice was light. Amara shrugged a shoulder as she refastened the bracer to her arm.

"I slept well. Amazing what that can do." She stood up and went to the tent's flap. "See you out there." She smiled as she left Morrigan to get dressed.

The morning air was cool and the sun's first light was just touching the horizon. She found Alistair stirring something in the stew pot. She smelled barley and oats cooking. She nodded to him in greeting and stood by the fire to warm her hands. Leliana sat on the log looking over the tree line.

"Good morning Leliana." Amara greeted the Sister as she came over and sat next to her.

Leliana looked at her with clear blue eyes. "Hello. Did you sleep well?" Amara smiled and nodded. She took her sword leaning on the log and sheathed it at her hip.

"Anything of concern from last night?"

Leliana shook her head. "Very quiet. Just the occasional rustling from small animals nearby."

"Hmm." Amara sat in silence for a few moments considering her next words. Leliana looked at the ground at her feet, wiggling her toes inside her boots. "Leliana, I noticed that your hands are quite familiar with the strings of a bow."

Leliana quirked a smile at her, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I also play instruments. A lyre or lute are my favourites. But yes, your observation is correct. I do know how to shoot. Though I haven't done so in a while."

"You play music?" Amara's interest suddenly piqued. Her eyes going wide with delight.

"Yes, in Orlais I'm what you would consider as a bard and here in Ferelden too, I suppose."

"Hmm... It's been a while since I've heard any music. Our halls used to be filled with them most evenings." Amara's eyes closed slightly as she mused.

"Ah, I thought you seemed quite familiar with the courtier's ways, as I listened to you speak with Ser Bryant and the Revered Mother. Nothing less would have swayed her to your side." Amara smiled at Leliana's words. She stood up and stretched.

"We'll I'm not always so polished. But I suppose in that particular instance it served me well. We've gained a strong warrior for our cause."

"This is just about ready." Alistair called out from stirring the gruel. Amara patted Leliana's shoulder and went to his side. "Would be great if we had some meat. This doesn't look the most appetizing." Both he and Amara stared at the grey mess in the pot.

"Hmm. Well the morning is still young. I could try tickling for fish."

"Oh, would you?!" Alistair's tone suddenly excited.

"Leliana..." Amara walked towards the bard. "Would you mind joining me for a morning hunt?" Leliana nodded. She stood up dusting her fingers of debris and leaves.

Together they walked to the woods edge, following a small embankment. It led to a small stream that undercut the bank. Amara stood by the edge and closed her eyes. Leliana watched her face closely wondering what she was doing. When she opened them she walked to a slight bend in the stream's edge and flattened herself to the ground. Leliana crouched beside her watching intently. Amara placed her hands in the water, her gaze turning inwards as she waited. She chuckled as she quickly pulled a fish from the stream. It was a good size. Leliana's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll show you." Amara smiled. "Just a moment." She closed her eyes again. Leliana watched her eyes moving under her eyelids. Amara's eyes snapped open again and quickly walked further upstream. She beckoned Leliana to follow. As Leliana came to her side she pointed at an overgrowth of reeds in the water. "Here's good. Now place your hands in the water very slowly. Leliana flattened herself to the ground just as the Warden had. Slowly her hands slipped into the water amongst the reeds. "Now gently wiggle your fingers like a worm." Leliana did so, feeling intently for fish. Amara watched her breathing hard as she waited. Suddenly her eyes widened and she squealed quickly pulling her hands out of the water. The fish spooked, thrashed away from the bank. Amara laughed and laughed at her surprise.

"Oh, Maker!" Leliana placed a wet hand to her chest. As Leliana calmed Amara asked her if she wanted to try again. She nodded.

"Ok, this time let the fish clamp on to your hand before you pull it out. Leliana nodded lowering her hands down once more. Amara watched her face closely. Leliana closed her eyes and waited. A smile crossed Amara's face as she gently lowered her own hand under the water. She waited a moment before grabbing Leliana's hand. Leliana screamed as she frantically drew her hands out. Amara doubled over in laughter next to her as she held on to the bard's hand.

"Amara!" Leliana's eyes were wide with fright.

"I'm sorry. It's just me! I couldn't help myself." Amara confessed in between fits of laughter. Leliana scooped up a handful of water and splashed it on to the laughing Warden.

"I can't believe you did that!" She slapped at Amara's arm and stood up.

"Wanna try again?" Amara's lips twisted into a smile.

"No thank you! I'll just watch if you don't mind." Amara chuckled and closed her eyes again. Curiosity got the better of her and Leliana broke the silence. "What do you do just now?"

Amara opened her eyes and found the bard staring at her. "Oh, it's just an old trick I know. It helps me sense where the fish are."

"You can feel where they are?"

Amara smiled weakly and nodded. No one had seen this side of her since she left home. "In a way, yes. I can sense pulsing in the water. I guess that's the best I can describe it."

Leliana nodded, mulling over her words. "So, do you sense other beings as well?"

Amara nodded slowly and walked a little further upstream. She caught another fish and turned back to find the first. She felt Leliana's silent presence as she gutted both fish. She knew the conclusion her mind was coming to. The bard was quick witted. Amara waited for her to speak again, half dreading her pulling away from her. Instead Leliana nudged her arm.

"That's some gift, my friend." Her blue eyes meeting hers.

Amara chuckled. They'd get along well enough. "Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Amara winked as she turned her steps towards camp.

"Oh?" The bards curiosity piqued and Amara laughed as her questions came pouring out.

"I'll tell you someday. I have to keep some mystery, yes?"

"Hmm, I suppose." Leliana smiled companionably taking her arm as they walked. As they entered the clearing Leliana released the Warden's arm and waved to Alistair holding up the fish as she walked towards him. Amara's steps slowed and she turned back towards the edges of the woods.

Morrigan saw Amara and the girl walking back arm in arm. She scoffed at the sight. She felt a strange possessiveness come up in her chest. Followed closely by annoyance. She shook her head to herself as she thought, "Don't be stupid Morrigan. It's not like you've laid any claims." Then with a detachment that would make Flemeth proud, she put aside her feelings and walked towards the fire. She admired the catch, remembering she was quite ravenous this morning. The red head was recounting how Amara was tickling for fish. Morrigan smiled thinking of the Warden's fingers. She found her gaze going to Amara who was standing by the edge of camp. She looked like she was listening intently for something. She left the fire and walked over to the Warden who seemed lost in her thoughts. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted to the side. As she felt Morrigan approach Amara opened her eyes and pretended to yawn.

"Warden, is something the matter?" Morrigan's deep voice reached her ears. Amara's amber eyes locked with hers for a moment before looking out over the woods again.

"I feel strange. Something is tugging at my consciousness." Amara knew it was pointless to hide her thoughts from Morrigan at this instant.

"Is it Darkspawn?" Morrigan looked out at the tree line. Amara felt her power quicken beside her.

"No, I don't think so or Alistair would feel it too." Amara shook her head. "No this... It feels familiar to me." She felt Morrigan's magic ebb a little. She turned and met Morrigan's golden eyes. "It's probably nothing." Amara inclined her head toward the fire and Morrigan walked by her side.

Breakfast was devoured as they spoke of the way they would take to get to the Tower. Sten the Qunari graced them all with his silent presence. He took a small portion of fish and ate it as they listened to Alistair map out their route. Camp was struck down just as efficiently as it was put up the night before. They struck a road that would lead them past Lothering and towards the mages tower.


	12. Chapter 12 The Gift - Part 1

**12 The Gift - Part 1**

**...**

As they walked for a couple of hours, Amara's mind kept wondering back to the strange feeling she was sensing. It was like thunder rolling, so familiar yet she couldn't place it. Throughout the morning she found herself joined by either Morrigan or Leliana. Their arm bumping into hers companionably as they walked.

By mid afternoon, she knew Morrigan was concerned. She could feel the tension in her body as they spoke. They rested under a lee of trees when she asked to look at her head wound. They sat apart from the others as Morrigan inspected the cut. Amara felt Morrigan's cool hand gently stroked the side of her face as she felt for fever. Amara took her hand down slowly. "See I'm fine. It's just a feeling I can't shake today." Morrigan looked at their touching hand before drawing hers back and crossing her arms to her chest. Alistair's heavy foot falls came towards them. Morrigan sighed and moved away from the Warden as he came up to Amara.

"Ooh, have I interrupted a quarrel?" Morrigan's eyes glared at him as she stalked off to join the others. "I don't think she likes me very much."

Amara looked up at him, her eyes squinting against the dappled sunlight. "I think it's your smell."

"Oh ha-ha. Very funny." Amara smiled. "Listen Amara. I can tell you've been a little distracted for a few hours. Hear me out." He held up his hand as he interrupted her saying that she was fine. "I know you're fine but maybe what you need is a little distraction to get your mind to focus."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. You need something to take your mind off, whatever your mind is currently thinking of... which clearly isn't the task at hand... so..." Amara chuckled as Alistair got flustered by his own logic.

"So a distraction from my distraction?"

"Yes! Oh, how in the maker do you do that!" Alistair shook his head at himself.

"So, what did you have in mind?" At this Alistair sat himself down next to her. "Leliana and I got to talking while your head was, Maker only knows where. And she mentioned that it had been quite some time since she had a really good fight. Well minus the incident in the tavern." Alistair crossed his arm to his chest as he continued. "Well anyway, she's a little concerned over how sharp her skills currently are."

"She fought pretty well to me." Amara looked at the red head talking to Morrigan.

"That's what I said to her but I also suggested, you know... You giving her a little go."

"What!?" Amara glared at Alistair.

"No. I mean... I mean sparring."

"Oh!" Amara rubbed her head getting ointment on her fingers.

"What were you thinking?"

Amara cleared her throat and ignored his question. "I suppose I could use the practice. And I am quite interested in seeing the Sis... Leliana's skills. It could help us form a strategy in case we run into trouble."

"Great!" Alistair jumped up and thumped Amara on the back. "I'll let our little red head know!" He made his way to the others. Amara closed her eyes resting them for a few moments before rejoining her companions.

They continued walking the rest of the afternoon. Amara's mind often turned to Leliana. It irked her curiosity wondering at how the bard fought well at the tavern. She found herself looking forward to their sparring. She watched Leliana walk in front of her. She walked lightly, her steps confident and well balanced. Amara found her eyes wondering to her toned thighs. Her torso was strong and arms well muscled in a feminine way. They were of height but she suspected Leliana would be faster when they fought. _This will be an interesting match_. A small smile curved her lips as she thought to herself.

As the sun started setting Amara felt lighter, the strange sensation dulling into the back of her mind. They followed a small game trail that led to ground sparsely covered with trees.

"Looks like a good spot to stop for the night." Amara surveyed the clearing and nodded at Alistair's words. They came together from making camp as Morrigan lit a fire in the centre.

"Same watch as last night?" Alistair asked. Amara nodded but as she did so Morrigan stood up from tending the flames.

"I think Warden, I should take first watch with Sten this night." Amara glanced at her chewing the inside of her lip. Feeling a little disappointed.

"That's fine, I suppose I haven't been much good today."

Morrigan glanced at her uncomfortably. "I only meant that given you've had a lot on your mind today, you should take this opportunity for a few hours rest."

"Well you're probably right." Amara sat by the fire and stared. "Wake me and Leliana up for our watch." Morrigan nodded. Amara saw tension in the set of the witch's jaw. "I'm going hunting. Perhaps I'll come across a hare or two." She turned her head to Leliana. "If you're not too tired Leliana, would you join me?" Leliana smiled at her and nodded. "Good." Amara stood up and went inside the tent.


	13. Chapter 13 The Gift - Part 2

**13 The Gift - Part 2**

Amara came back out of the tent without her plates, dressed only in her leather tunic. She carried a sack in her hand and sat back down next to the bard. She noticed Alistair was already cooking up more oats. Morrigan sat next to him as they chatted away about wild vegetables that grew in the Korcari Wilds. She found Leliana looking at her and the sack in her hand. Amara noticed that her eyes often wondered to the dark leather she wore. She smiled to herself as she unhitched the knots on the sack. Slowly it revealed a polished bow folded in half. She heard Leliana draw a breath as she straightened the bow back into its original position, locking it in place with a click. She held it out in front of the bard and watched her hands caress its smooth curve.

"This is beautiful!" Leliana's eyes were wide as she inspected the weapon.

"This is for you." Amara smiled offering the bow to her.

"I cannot take this!" Leliana's hand went to her lips surprised at Amara's words.

"Sure you can. Didn't you tell me you could shoot?"

"Yes I can, but a weapon this fine is surely special to you."

Amara laughed softly at her awe. "It is. And in your capable hands it will probably save my life." She proffered the bow again. "Please, take it." She watched Leliana's face as she reached for the bow. She turned it in her hands, testing the grip and string. "Let's go get dinner." Amara stood up and sheathe two daggers at her hips. She handed Leliana the quiver and watched her strap it and the bow to her back.

"It's so light!" Leliana smiled. They walked towards the edge of the clearing Amara calling out to the others that they wouldn't be long. She felt Morrigan's eyes follow her as they walked into the woods.

They walked a small game trail together, Leliana's fingers set to the string. An arrow loosely nocked. Quietly they searched the ground ahead of them and under the trees as they walked in the fading light. Amara's steps slowed as they came toward a slight bend in the trail. Crouching Leliana brought the arrow to her cheek as she readied for a shot, her eyes briefly glancing up at Amara's closed eyes as she waited. Amara opened her eyes and crouched down next to the bard. The softest whisper reached her ears.

"Where?" Amara pointed at a small bush by the bend and Leliana trained her bow to it.

"There. A hare, do you see it?"

"Yes." Leliana gently pulled the string back her breath soft as she aimed. Amara heard her soft exhale followed by the twang of the bow as the arrow released hitting it's mark.

"Oh, I got it!" Leliana's voice was soft. Her breathing quick as she quietly expressed her excitement. "This is beautiful!" She glanced up finding Amara's face beaming with a smile. They stood up, collected their prize and continued walking. They hunted well together, taking two more hares.

Amara skinned and gutted them by a small trickling brook, as Leliana continued to admire her bow.

"This is Dalish, isn't it?" Amara looked up from washing her hands and nodded.

"It's exquisite." Leliana's lightly caressed the wood in her hands.

"I've enjoyed hunting with it as a youth."

"It's a gift then, from someone close to you?" Amara sheathe her daggers and placed the hares in small sack. She cleared her throat before she answered.

"Yes. The Keeper of a tribe north of our home. My father had fostered a close bond with them since I was born." Amara glanced down and felt her throat tighten. She covered it with a sniff. "She, noticed how I liked to hunt and had her hunters craft it for me." Amara stood back up. "Shall we go back?" Leliana nodded at her words, strapping the bow to her back.

As they walked in the gathering silence Leliana tilted her head to the side. "Was she special to you?"

Amara couldn't help but laugh at her directness.

"Yes." Amara breathe deeply. She stared at the trail ahead.

"Your... lover?"

Amara smiled. She felt a slight sting in the corners of her eyes. She swallowed hard and nodded in the dark. "My lover." Her voice was thick as her throat closed up again. Silence resumed as they continued walking.

As the camp fire became visible, Leliana slowed her steps. Her hand went to Amara's shoulder and gently turned her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." Amara met her eyes and patted her hand.

"It's ok, don't be sorry. I didn't mind." She gave Leliana a small smile as she turned back towards camp.

She found Morrigan sitting by the fire, her head turning towards her as they approached.

"Good hunting?"

"Yes." Amara held up the bag and tossed it to Alistair.

"Oh yummy!" Alistair laid out the hares on a bed of coals. Amara sat down next to Morrigan, her heart hammered as she felt Morrigan's body close by. Slowly, gently she leaned her head on the witch's shoulder. She felt Morrigan's breath catch in her chest. Her body stiffening momentarily before nudging her companionably. Morrigan glanced down at her, her lips pursed in a smile. Amara closed her eyes as she heard a low chuckle from her throat.

"Tired, are we?" Morrigan watched her intently. Amara nodded then stifled a yawn.

It wasn't long before the smell of cooking meat brought everyone together for a meal. As they ate, Amara stole a glance at the bard who ate quietly, deep in thought. After sharing the meal everyone dispersed to their own space. Alistair pulled out his bed roll by the fire and shouldered into it. Leliana stood up, bow in hand and entered the tent. Amara went to follow, briefly pausing next to Morrigan.

"Please wake me in a couple of hours." Morrigan nodded and inclined her head towards the tent. Amara sighed, her eyes lingering a moment longer on the mage.

As Amara entered the tent, the sight of Leliana's soft shirt falling down her back greeted her. Their eyes met in the dimness as Leliana gave her a small smile. Amara walked to the corner of the tent across from her and began unfastening her leather guards. She felt Leliana watch her as her armour came off. She fought the urge to smile as she crouched half naked with her back turned to the bard. She found her night shirt and drew it over her head. A soft chuckle reached her ears.

"What is it?" she turned smiling as she looked at Leliana sitting in her bed roll.

"Hmm..." Leliana's eyes fluttered a little, a smile playing on her lips. "You're not shy, are you?"

Amara laughed softly at her words as she wiggled into her bed roll. "There's not much room for shyness in this tent." She swallowed hard. "Does it bother you?"

"No not at all. I like that you are comfortable around me."

"Good." Amara laid down and closed her eyes. She felt Leliana's hand on top of hers. It made her heart skip a beat.

"Is this ok?" Her soft voice reached her ears. Amara chuckled a little nervously and nodded.

"Hmm... Good night Amara." Amara's heart thundered in her chest as her mind raced. Her body delighted in the comfort that Leliana's touch gave her. She breathe deeply and slept.

...


	14. Chapter 14 The Proposal

_**Note: Another glimpse into Amara's past: Falling deeply in love with the Keeper has her asking herself and Elise a question. Continues on from 'Delicious Invitation' Rated M**_

_**...**_

**14 The Proposal**

_Amara stirred from the edges of sleep. She felt a soft hand on her cheek. She smiled opening her eyes. Elise rested her head on the pillow next to hers, staring lovingly at her face._

_"Good morning, my love." Elise voice gentle as she kissed her forehead._

_Amara smiled and turned her body to face the Keeper. Her hand came up and caressed Elise's cheek, moving them down slowly to her jaw. "Good morning my dear." She leaned in close and kissed the Keeper's mouth, smiling as they parted. She gathered Elise's warm body close to hers and sighed._

_Elise listened to the thunder of her lover's heart. "Hmm... Last night was beautiful. I'll never forget it." Her voice soft._

_Amara buried her lips in her generous locks taking in the Keeper's sweet scent. "Nor will I." She kissed the top of Elise's head as her hand traced the curve of her shoulder. Elise pressed her body closer to Amara's, her thighs still moist from their lovemaking._

_"Elise..." Amara's heart thundered faster._

_"Hmm?" Elise held her hand, their fingers interlocking together._

_"I don't want this to end." Amara's voice soft. She felt a breath catch in the Keeper's chest. _

_Elise tilted her head up looking at Amara, her eyes filled with love. "Me neither." Amara scooped her into an embrace and they kissed long and hard. She felt Elise's body tremble in her arms. "What should we do?" Elise's brow creased a little as she stared at Amara's face._

_Amara's breath went ragged as she breathe out. "I want to go to my Father and ask if I can..."_

_"Yes?" Elise curiously asked leaning up on her elbow to look at Amara._

_"That is if you feel the same..." Amara swallowed hard. She was nervous. This was sudden but found she could not sway herself to do otherwise._

_Elise's heart hammered in her chest. "Amara... What are you saying?"_

_"As one of his heirs, I need his consent." As Amara continued she felt a thrum go through her body. Her heart and mind raced in unison at what felt so right. She cleared her throat watching Elise's face. "But before I go to him, I want to ask you first."_

_"What do you want to ask me?" Elise's voice soft and breathless. Amara was saying so many different things, it was hard for her to keep up. Her heart thundered inside her chest._

_"Will you consent..." Amara took the Keeper's hands in hers and kissed them, their eyes locking. __The notion had settled in her heart, propelling her onwards. __"...to marry me?" Her question lingered between them for a moment, before Elise's smile broke forth._

_"Amara... Oh, I do!" Elise's eyes misted as she smiled and kissed her lover repeatedly._

_"You do?" Amara smiled in between kisses. _

_Elise kissed her deeply. Her tears smearing against Amara's cheek. "Yes, I do." Amara's hand trembled as she caressed Elise's back. Their warm bodies entwined under the covers. Amara's heart raced, elated that the beautiful woman before her felt the same way as she. Without doubt or reservation she had accepted her proposal despite the fact they had barely courted. Elise hitched herself on top of Amara, their pelvis meeting as she kissed her love hungrily. Amara sat up lifting Elise slightly and wrapping the Keeper's legs around her waist as she pushed her body tightly against her. Their flesh slid deliciously against each other, Elise's eyes closing as she felt Amara's body made full contact beneath hers. Gasping as Amara gave her a long, slow thrust. Amara's brow creased as a soft sound escaped her lips, their eyes locking together as their bodies moved._

_Panting Elise ran her fingers through Amara's tousled locks, their mouths clashing in deep, passionate kisses. A roaring fire slowly consumed her as she held onto her young warrior tightly. As their rhythm built once more, Amara felt her lover's body quiver in her arms. Facing her, she held her waist tightly with one hand, the other cradling the back of her neck. Her mind delighted when Elise let out a long moan as her pleasure came closer. Amara's loving eyes never leaving the Keeper's face as she continued to buck under her. Her mouth open in quick gasps as they both came close to the brink._

_"Elise... Oh... My love." Amara moaned loudly as their bodies clashed together. She looked at her lover's closed eyes in front of her. Their hips rolling against each other beneath them._

_"Amara... Ah... Hmmm..." Elise trembled as their bliss began to arrive. Her hands gripped Amara's shoulders. Amara held her closely ensuring the constant contact between them._

_"Oh, Elise... I'm coming..." Amara's fingers tightened her grip. Her breathing hard and fast, her lips trembling in soft whimpers. Her hips bucked hard against her lover some more._

_"Me too... Amara!" Elise screamed out her name as their pleasure broke forth, their bodies shuddering in completion. She felt Amara's hot, wet flesh pulse against hers. Her body quivering in Amara's arms as their movements began to slow. Her heart raced as Amara held her close, kissing her neck. Breathing hard, Elise looked down at her love, her eyes glazed, completely lost in the love they shared. In the distance they heard the watch call in the sunrise. Elise pulled up the covers around them and laid her warm body down against Amara's side. They dozed for some time. _

_Amara woke with the sun's light touching her face and Elise's body sleeping next to hers. She stared for a few moments at her peaceful face, smiling as she remembered the Keeper's answer. She was blissfully happy. She kissed her lover's cheek as she gently eased herself out of the covers. She walked across the room and poked at the fire in the hearth. She smiled at seeing her clothing strewn across the floor. Amara went to her crumpled cloak and retrieved the scroll near it. _

_Gently she sat back on the bed, her movements woke Elise from slumber. Amara scooted up beside her smiling. Elise reached a hand to her face. She looked at the scroll in Amara's hand._

_"What is it?" she asked as she sat up._

_"It's something I found in our Library." Amara offered her the rolled parchment. Elise unrolled it, her eyes widening as she read._

_"This... This is old. It's Dalish!"_

_"Yes, I know your people have lost much of their lore throughout the past generations." Amara swallowed as she watched Elise reading the text excitedly. "I found this last night. I intended it as a gift but now that I think about it, I think it belongs to you in the first place."_

_Elise smiled. The delight in her eyes apparent. "This was lost to us. It pertains to a ritual on the eve of a full moon." Elise held the parchment to her chest. "Amara, it means the world to have this back." Tears stung her eyes. "Thank you!" She leaned in close and kissed Amara's lips._

_"I have Gress scouring the rest of the library for more. He will make copies for us while the original writings will go to you." _

_Elise held Amara close. "Oh the gods bless me doubly this day." Amara laughed softly and kissed her forehead._

_She stared at the Keeper's face her brow creasing slightly. "We need to arise, though I don't want to."_

_Elise nodded at her words. "Will you be escorting us back?"_

_"Yes, with my father's guard." Amara touched her lover's hand gently._

_Elise sighed. "I don't want to be parted from you but I understand that some protocol must be followed."_

_"I know, I'll speak to my father as soon as I get back." Amara smiled as Elise held her hand, her eyes closing as her thoughts came back to their night together._


	15. Chapter 15 Stolen Comfort

**Thanks for following and commenting... hope you enjoy the following chapter. This one is back to 'present day' and continues on from The Gift chapters.**

**15 Stolen Comfort**

Morrigan entered the tent to wake the next watch. She found Amara's sleeping form facing the bard next to her. Her arm sleepily draped across Leliana's waist. Sudden unexplainable hurt and anger rose up inside her. She cleared her throat loudly, waking the Warden up.

"It's your turn." Her voice icy as she turned to leave the tent.

Amara opened her eyes finding her arm on Leliana's sleeping body on the bed roll next to hers. Quickly she withdrew her hand rubbing her head. "Oh shit." she gasped. Quickly she donned on her cloak and crawled out of the tent. She found Morrigan by the edge of the clearing, her back to her and arms crossed to her chest. Amara neared her and heard her gasp as Morrigan strode away from her quickly.

"Morrigan wait. Please." Amara pleaded as she caught up with her.

Morrigan turned around her eyes golden hiding a fierceness behind them. "I don't need you to say anything." Her voice cold and calm.

"Nothing happened." Amara's hand reached up to the witch's arm. Morrigan looked at it and slapped it away.

"T'is not my business what you do or don't do with the bard!" She scoffed and turned away. "We have nothing between us."

"Clearly there is if this upsets you so." Amara reasoned.

Morrigan turned and glared at her. "No. I am merely uncomfortable with displays of affection, within the group."

Amara sighed and stepped closer. Softly she asked, "What are we Morrigan?"

Annoyed Morrigan turned to walk away from her. "As I said, we are nothing. Do what you will, but don't touch me again Warden." Her voice chill.

"Wait." Amara groaned and caught at her arm. Blue light shimmered around the witch's body.

"Leave me alone!" She whirled away transforming into a wolf. Her great head snapping back at Amara's hand as she fled.

Amara stared after her in shock, her hand running with blood. She gripped it tight, hugged it close to her chest and stalked back into camp. She heard Sten snort as she walked past.

Back in the tent she found Leliana stirring from sleep. _Shit_. She thought to herself as she fumbled about in Morrigan's pack for bandages. In the dark she furiously bound her hand. The bard sat up behind her rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Amara sighed as she secured the bandage with a knot. "It's nothing." She answered, how she hated when her voice trembled. Her eyes stung in the dimness of the tent. "We are nothing..." she mumbled under her breath.

"Amara?" Leliana sounded concerned.

The Warden heaved a sigh, willing her emotions to calm. She turned to face Leliana and tilted her head to the side. "It's our watch. See you out there." As she walked past she patted Leliana's shoulder, glancing away from her confused stare.

Amara sat herself down by the fire and rocked. "What are you doing Amara?!" She berated herself. It wasn't long before she noticed Alistair staring at her.

"I'm up if you want to go after her." His voice was soft.

For one wild moment Amara's heart raced as she grappled with the decision. Amara then shook her head. "I don't think it's what she wants right now." She looked away and stared at the fire, reining her emotions back.

"How bad is it?" Alistair indicated to her hand.

Amara looked up seeing Leliana walking towards them. "Alistair don't..." Her eyes pleading as Leliana neared. Alistair laid back on his bed with a sigh.

Leliana sat next to her, eyes going wide as she saw Amara's hand. "Amara, what happened?"

Amara laughed, surprising herself that she could do so. She tucked her hand under her other arm and shook her head. "It's nothing. Just a she-wolf I got too close to."

Leliana breathe to say something but she stopped herself before the words came out. She poked at the fire instead. Amara shut her eyes momentarily at the resulting brightness then looked over to the tree line.

She was quiet for the rest of her watch and as the morning light crept back through the trees, she saw Morrigan cross the clearing towards the tent. Amara caught her eyes before she entered. There was regret in them as their gaze met.

Alistair sat up from his bed. He looked at a dejected Amara and Leliana quiet beside her.

"Well, I'm going hunting." He declared as he stood up and stretched. "Leliana, will you come with your bow?" Leliana blinked and stared at him. She looked at Amara then nodded standing up and strapping her bow to her back.

"Morrigan's back. I think you should have her see to your hand." Alistair's voice was soft as he walked towards the woods. Leliana followed, looking back at Amara by the fire.

Morrigan sat on her bed roll and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the drops of blood on her pack. Guilt assaulted her. There was a lot of blood there. Morrigan sighed as she hugged her knees. "Morrigan you foolish girl, what have you done..." She shook her head as she berated herself. "Why does she make me crazy?" Exasperated she snatched up her pack and found the ointment. She turned it in her hand wondering what to do.

"Morrigan?" Amara's voice was soft outside the tent. "Can I come in?"

Morrigan sniffed and quickly dried her eyes. Her heart hammered as she weighed her words. "Yes Warden." Slowly Amara poked her head inside and sat next to the mage. Morrigan looked at the jar in her hands. "How bad is it?" Morrigan's voice was barely audible.

Amara sighed and took her hand out from under her arm. "I don't think I can use it." Her voice was just as soft. Morrigan took her hand and began unfastening the bandage. As she peeled more layers away the cloth got stickier with blood. The last loop came away and she saw four deep puncture wounds on top of Amara's hand. Her breath caught inside her. Gently she turned Amara's swollen hand and found two more wounds on her palm. Morrigan's breath went ragged.

She bit her bottom lip as she cleaned the wounds. "I'm sorry Amara." Her eyes shot Amara a quick glance before drawing her gaze back to her hand. "I was not myself." Morrigan breathe deeply. "I can't always control my emotions in wolf form." She started spreading a thick layer of ointment on each wound.

Amara's eyes closed at her touch. "Do you treat all your women so?"

Morrigan gasped at Amara's words, looking up suddenly. "I..." Her eyes moved quickly as she searched Amara's face. "You are not my woman." Her voice shook slightly as she said the words. She looked down at the ground by her feet. She heard Amara sigh. She felt soft fingers under her chin as Amara brought her gaze back up to meet hers.

Amara smiled wanly. "There's six holes in my hand that say otherwise."

"Amara..." She searched within her as Amara leaned in close to kiss her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the Warden's breath so close to her lips, their eyes locking for the longest time.

Morrigan gasped. "Amara... I cannot." Morrigan took a deep breath and drew her eyes away back to the Warden's hand. She started applying a bandage to it.

Amara let out a deep sigh. "Ok. Ok, I can respect that." Morrigan looked at her and nodded. She sighed as she fastened the bandage securely. In silence she went back to her pack and pulled out a blue vial.

"Please drink this. It will take time to heal but this will help speed it."

Amara nodded as she unstoppered the bottle. Quickly she drank the bitter liquid down making as face as it coursed down her throat. She handed the empty vial back to Morrigan and stood up to leave the tent. Amara smiled back at her as she exited the tent flaps. Morrigan hugged herself once more and closed her eyes.

Alistair and Leliana managed to take one hare. The Warden at her side was particularly quiet this morning. Leliana cleared her throat as she broke the silence.

"What happened last night Alistair?"

Alistair looked at her from the side. He felt nervous, wondering how to answer. "I don't know exactly." He stared at the ground as he walked.

"What do you know?" Leliana persisted.

"Well, I saw Amara leave the tent in a hurry, trying to find Morrigan I guess." He cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. He continued uneasily. "I know they had words. Morrigan was upset telling Amara to leave her alone and that was that. Amara came back to the tent to wake you."

"She didn't wake me Alistair. She was rummaging through the packs looking for something." Leliana pierced him with her blue gaze, waiting.

"Ok fine! Morrigan may have turned into a wolf and bit her." Alistair was quite flustered. "There, happy? Stop grilling me already!" Alistair quickened his steps toward camp.

Leliana stood in the same spot for a moment processing his words. "She-wolf?" She resumed her steps and caught up with Alistair. "Hey Alistair, wait! Amara and Morrigan, are they...?"

"I honestly don't know Leliana." Alistair met her eyes. "You'll have to ask Amara that. If she even knows."

Amara was cooking oats as Alistair and Leliana came into view. "Any luck?" She called out to them.

"Not so well this morning." Leliana's voice carried to her ears. Amara smiled getting a bed of coal ready. Alistair tossed her the bag. The hare was tiny, but it was better than nothing.

"How's your hand?" Leliana asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder, sitting down next to her.

"Better. Morrigan treated it when she came back this morning."

"That's good." Leliana smiled and sat in silence for a while.

"Hmm. I think I can take you on in a day or two." Amara glanced at Leliana.

"Oh yes, I'd appreciate the practice." Leliana smiled and nudged her arm. "I'm looking forward to it."

Amara smiled at her then glanced across the camp at Alistair noting he was out of earshot. "Leliana, thanks for last night." Amara looked down at the hare turning it slowly. She cleared her throat. "It's nice to be close to someone again."

Leliana tilted her head to the side giving Amara a sidelong glance as she remembered last night. "Oh, that's ok. Nothing hard about holding a friend's hand as she slept." She smiled, then her brow creased followed by her eyes going wide. "Oh Maker! " Her hand went to Amara's shoulder. "Is that... what caused you and Morrigan to argue?" Amara sighed and looked towards Alistair. Leliana fidgeted uneasily next to her.

"No, it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. I..." Amara sighed. "Morrigan and I are complicated, I think... " Amara closed her eyes and thought of Morrigan's words. "But we are not together that way." Leliana nodded next to her. Amara let out a soft laugh. "It's me actually." She glanced at Leliana briefly before turning her eyes back to her cooking. "It seemed I helped myself to more of your comfort during the night." Heat suffused Amara's cheeks. Leliana's eyes went wide. "Morrigan came to wake me and..." She paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "She found me with my arm wrapped around you." Amara's face twisted guiltily as she met Leliana's gaze. Leliana looked at her speechless for a moment.

"Oh." Leliana glanced down.

"Yeah." Amara looked away scratching her neck.

"Hmm..." Leliana shook her head and chuckled softly. At this Amara looked back at her. "Is that why I slept so well." Leliana continued as a blush suffused her cheeks. She glanced away from Amara as a smirk twisted her mouth. Amara caught it and shook her head, nudging her affectionately before looking back at her cooking.


	16. Chapter 16 The Darkness Ahead

**16 The Darkness Ahead**

Soon after they ate, they struck down camp once more. Following the same road they expected to see the Tower in three days. Alistair was confident that they would get there a day before the Order. For the rest of the morning as they walked Amara tried to put the night's events behind her. She walked at the rear of the group preceded by Morrigan and Leliana. Alistair and Sten headed the front. Her hand healed quickly, the swelling was down by early afternoon. It amazed her how well Morrigan's ointments and antidotes worked. She stole a glance at the women in front of her. They spoke to each other occasionally. She didn't sense any animosity between them, which she thanked the Maker for. "_Then of course, Morrigan was angry at me. Not Leliana."_ She thought to herself with a sigh.

Leliana dropped back for a while checking on how she was. They spoke softly of the Maker and her vision. And of course how she came to be at the cloister in Lothering. Amara felt there was something more to what she was saying but didn't want to pry. Their friendship had grown since they had joined company and she hoped soon when she felt ready, Leliana would tell her more. They were giggling about Alistair hunting when Morrigan came up beside them.

"Alistair and Sten have elected to let us rest for a few moments." Amara nodded to this and found a place to sit by the side of the road. Leliana went ahead of them to talk to Alistair leaving Amara alone with Morrigan. They hadn't spoken alone for some time and Amara looked at her feet restlessly shifting them. She felt Morrigan watching her making her shift about some more.

"I'd like to check your hand, if that's ok." Amara nodded as Morrigan sat next to her. Amara chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as Morrigan removed the bandage. She turned her hand in hers, inspecting each wound and applying more ointment. "Well, the swelling has gone down." Morrigan glanced at her.

"Yes, I can move it more and more as the day's wore on." Amara looked at it as Morrigan reapplied the bandage.

"You'll be swinging your sword by tomorrow from the look of it." Morrigan cleared her throat. "You know they're all talking about it." Her voice light as she secured the bandage.

"Oh?" Amara's curiosity piqued. This was the most they had come to a normal conversation since yesterday.

"Your little sparring contest." Morrigan gave her a sidelong glance.

"Oh, it's just a little practice. Leliana wants to assess her skills." Amara looked at her hand as Morrigan released it.

"That's not what it's sounding like to me." Morrigan gave her an unguarded smile. Amara's heart leapt at the sight of it. How she missed that smile. "The bard is quite confident that she can beat you."

"Oh." Amara's brow raised.

"Ah huh. I stand to make five silvers when you win." Morrigan pursed her lips in a smile. Amara let out a soft laugh, her heart lightening a little.

"Well I guess I should thank you for your vote of confidence." Together they stood up and made their way back to the others.

Amara walked straight up to Leliana and casually crossed her arms to her chest. "Interesting game you have running." She looked at the bard with a smirk. "Mind if I join in?"

Leliana smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Sure. What will you give me when you lose?"

Amara's hand rubbed her chin as she thought. "I'll give you five silvers and one request of your choosing."

Leliana quirked a brow. "Any request?" She stared at the Warden.

Amara smiled back, confident. "I would imagine I get the same in return if I win." She gave Leliana a challenging look. Leliana met her stare and extended her hand. Amara clasped it sealing the bargain. Alistair and the Qunari cheered. Morrigan shook her head smiling.

They continued walking the rest of the afternoon, slowly nearing the tower. Amara noticed Alistair was a little quiet as she walked next to him.

"Something on your mind Alistair?" Hesitantly she broached the silence between them.

"Oh, I'm just worried I guess." He kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"About the Tower?" Amara waited.

"No." He sighed and glanced at her. "About the Arl."

"Eamon?"

"Hmm." He nodded.

"He's dear to you?"

Alistair chuckled low, his eyes closed momentarily. "Like a father. Well, closest I have to one."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Amara looked at the road ahead.

"It sounds dire, what Ser Bryant was saying." Alistair kicked a small rock and watched it skittle across the ground.

Amara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you Alistair, we'll make our way to Redcliff as soon as we are done with the Tower."

"I know. I know, we need the mages and the mages need us." A look of frustration crossed his face. "Being a Warden means giving up your life for the cause. I was told that going in. It's just..." He shook his head at himself.

"What is it?" Amara gazed at her troubled companion.

"Well I'm only realizing now that it can mean choosing what's best for the mission over someone you love."

Amara's breath caught in her chest. She cleared her throat. "I know. It's difficult." Amara let out a long sigh and looked ahead.

"Well, you're now probably the only other person in Ferelden, who knows exactly how I feel." Alistair kicked another rock, hard. His fists turned to knots at his side. "Damn this Blight!"

Amara let silence lapse between them for a moment. "Well you know how I get through it?"

"How?" Alistair looked into her eyes.

"Well, I guess I think to myself - If I don't succeed, then everyone I love will suffer for it." Amara shook her head. "And I can't and won't let that happen." Tears stung the corners of her eyes. Mercifully Alistair looked away. Amara took another deep breath to calm her emotions.

Alistair's hand went to his fellow Warden's shoulder. "You're right Amara. We can't let that happen." To her surprise, Alistair's voice was firm and determined. He took heart from her and she from him. They walked in silence both thinking deeply.

"Amara?"

"Hmm?"

"I've never asked you..."

Amara gave him a sidelong glance. "Asked me what?"

Alistair bit his lip as he continued. "When Duncan recruited you, did you go willingly?"

"Alistair..." Amara weighed her words. "This was something I needed to do, I did not want it. But it was necessary." Her eyes closed momentarily.

Alistair nodded at her words, then instantly he froze. The hair on the back of his neck stood. He grabbed Amara by the arm and pulled her to the side of the road. Amara felt the chill in the air. Something felt so wrong inside her. She looked all around and found dread emitting from the road ahead.

"Darkspawn!" Alistair cried out to the others. His pupils shot with grey.

"Leliana, Morrigan. Stay at the rear!" Amara griped her sword with her injured and unsheathed it. Alistair readied his blade and shield.

"Amara, your hand!"

"I know, we have no choice! I can fight."

"I know, but the heaviest fighting will come from the front. Amara! You need to take the flank!"

Amara grunted in frustration. "Sten!" she called out. The Qunari was already striding towards them with a great sword readied in both hands. "Hold the front with Alistair. I'll circle wide." Sten nodded at her command. "No one gets through to Morrigan and Leliana!"

Alistair looked her way briefly before looking back at the road. "Go! They're coming!"

Amara crashed through the trees and waited as the gruesome creatures came into view.

Sten and Alistair engaged and cut down the first two that reached them. More followed. Leliana took down three easily with her bow. Morrigan froze one, allowing Alistair to shatter it. Amara watched as five more Darkspawn came up the road. She made her way through the trees towards them. One carried a crossbow. She ran quickly as her eyes found their mark. As the creature brought the bow up to his cheek she reached it and slashed through its body. Her momentum sent her crashing bodily into the Hurlock next to it. She grappled it to the ground, straddling it. She took her sword in both hands and plunged it into its chest. The creature let out a blood curdling scream as she twisted her sword free.

Morrigan saw Amara making her way to her feet. She ran towards her in fear, watching as third Hurlock struck the Warden with a club. The club connected hard with Amara's back knocking her to the ground. Amara scrabbled away from the creature as it missed with its second swing. She saw its murderous eyes as it stood over her. She reached for her sword with her injured hand but the Hurlock stamped it down. Amara screamed as her hand was crushed to the ground. She heard it laugh as it brought its club up over his head for a final blow. Pinned, all Amara could to was shield her head with her free arm. As the club came down a sudden blue light spread throughout the creatures body, freezing it with ice. She turned toward Morrigan and smiled. She wriggled herself from under it before bringing her foot up and smashing it against the Hurlock's face. Its head snapped from its frozen body with her kick. Amara looked around and found Sten and Alistair finishing off the creatures that remained.

Morrigan got to her. Her eyes were wide as she held her and help her to her feet.

"Thanks my dear! That was close." She breathe as their eyes locked. Suddenly her injured hand screamed. Amara clutched it to her chest groaning. The pain dropped her to her knees. Vaguely she could see the others gathering around her. Morrigan pulled out a red vile from her pack. She placed an arm around her shoulder holding the vile to her lips. Amara drank it, feeling the sweet liquid coursed through her body. Everything went numb as she sagged to the ground.

"I'm sorry, there was no time to warn you." Amara felt her consciousness slipping as she listened to Morrigan's voice. "This is strong, don't fight it. Please... Amara..." The world went black, she was out.

Morrigan worked fast removing the bandage. Amara's hand was purple with swelling, two fingers were dislocated at the knuckles. Blood oozed from the puncture wounds. Morrigan held her breath as she firmly tugged the fingers back into place with a click. She smeared ointment over Amara's entire hand. Quickly she began bandaging it once more. The draught Amara drank worked fast to free the body from pain. It allowed urgent ministrations on severe injuries without the patient experiencing discomfort but it also faded fast. Morrigan held Amara's hand to her chest. Blue light glowed from her fingers as a thin layer of ice covered Amara's hand. Morrigan placed the bandaged hand on Amara's chest. She hoped it was enough to take the swelling down quickly.

Around them Sten and Alistair piled the bodies by the side of the road. Leliana gathered debris and wood around them. Morrigan waited by Amara's side, her arm protectively on the sleeping Warden. She waited. Leliana straightened from arranging the wood and set them alight. She looked over to Morrigan sitting by the unconscious Warden and sighed. She waited by the side of the road as Alistair and Sten gathered up the useful items they found from the bodies.

Amara opened her eyes and found she was on her back. Slowly feeling crawled back into her limbs. Her shoulder ached but her injured hand felt numb and cold. She found Morrigan sitting by her. Her turned back warm against her hip. She watched the witch, her head buried in her arms as she hugged her knees close.

"Morrigan?" She saw the mage's chest rise at the sound of her name.

"You're back with us dear Warden." Morrigan turned her gaze to the Warden on the ground and smiled. Amara noticed something behind those golden eyes but couldn't discern what. Slowly Amara sat up, her body leaning against the witch's for a moment as she struggled to stay upright.

"You saved my life..." Morrigan smiled at her words. "Again." Slowly the mage pulled away and stood up. Amara keenly missed her warmth.

She looked to the others and found them cleaning their blades by the side of the road. Behind them a black smoke rose from the burning carcasses. Slowly she got to her feet feeling every bit of the bruise on her back. She found her sword and sheathed it. She walked to her friends asking if any of them were injured. All shook their heads.

"How are you feeling, Amara?" Alistair asked.

"Better than I was, after the fight." She smiled at him. She looked down at herself and found Darkspawn blood all over her armour. Alistair and Sten likewise. "We need to find a stream."

Alistair nodded at her words. "There's should be one further up the road. We can make camp near it." Alistair stood up and led the way with Sten vigilant at his side.

Leliana fell into place beside her. Amara turned her head and smiled. "How was the bow?"

"It was amazing!" Leliana's eyes lighting up. "I took down three!" She jumped a little as she walked.

"I saw." Amara nudged her arm.

"I haven't seen this much action in years! It's invigorating!"

"Oh?" Amara quirked a smile at her.

"Ah huh... I didn't realize I missed it." Leliana all but giggled as she spoke excitedly. "And you! You were spectacular to watch." Her hand went to Amara's arm. "The way you just crashed through that second Hurlock!" Amara laughed softly at her praise.

"I came off second best in that last scrap though."

"How's your shoulder?"

"Bruised, I think." She felt Leliana's eyes go to her back.

"Not many would have stayed conscious from that blow. Your armour is dented."

"Just another day on the road." Amara smiled as they continued walking. Twice she glanced back at Morrigan. She found her eyes far away, deep in thought.

**Note: Love a little action :) I may be posting the next chapter earlier than usual on account of all the Christmas shopping I need to do tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17 Forbidden - Part 1

**17 Forbidden - Part 1**

They came to a small grove of trees deep in the woods and set up camp. The sun had gone down and twilight filtered through the air. Alistair and Sten volunteered for the first watch. Morrigan and Amara took the second, leaving Leliana to get a full nights rest.

"The stream is just a way passed those trees." Alistair informed them as he returned from cleaning his armour.

"Amara, please don't get that hand wet." Morrigan called out to her as she entered the tent. Amara nodded and looked at her hand. It was still cool from the ice. The swelling had gone down but it was still difficult to move.

Leliana guessed at her thoughts. "I'll help you my friend." She placed a hand on her shoulder as she walked toward the stream. "I have to wash these arrows clean anyway." Amara nodded and followed.

Through the trees, they could hear the rush of water as they neared the stream. It was large, almost a small river. Leliana dropped her quiver on the ground and crouched beside it. Carefully she separated the unclean arrows from the rest and rinsed them off. When she was done she came upon Amara leaning on a boulder.

"Your turn." Leliana smiled mischievously.

"I think I'm going to take a dip." Amara sighed.

"Sounds good, you are covered in Hurlock blood." Leliana came to her side and began unfastening her plates. Amara looked ahead at the stream and cleared her throat. She couldn't help her smile as Leliana's nimble fingers worked the knots. Dark was growing around them. As the last knot came off, Leliana eased her armour to the ground.

"That was harder than I thought. We should have brought a light." Amara shivered a little as Leliana stepped behind her. "Arms up." Amara slowly drew her arms up over her head. Her heart hammered a little as she felt her tunic ease upwards.

Nervously she laughed. "Looks like you've done this before." Amara smiled, as Leliana removed her armour.

Leliana gave her a soft laugh. "Oh yes, countless times."

Amara crossed her arms to her chest and smiled. "Countless times?" She turned her head to the bard, quirking a brow.

Leliana bit her lip. "I led a very different life before I came to the Chantry."

"Oh, so not just an innocent Sister!" Amara exclaimed. Leliana let out a soft chuckle at her words. "So what was someone like you doing in a Lothering cloister?"

"What do you mean someone like me?" Leliana stepped beside her.

"You know, a beautiful, charming woman like yourself." Amara smiled as she waited.

"And there were no beautiful, charming women in the cloister, you think?" Leliana's brow raised as she spoke. "Oh, you would be wrong." Leliana tilted her head and placed the tunic on the ground. "There were many lovely young initiates in the Lothering cloister, all of them chaste and virtuous." She laughed softly at Amara's expression. "Ah, it added to their mystique, because then they would be forbidden. And forbidden fruit is the sweeter, no?"

Amara smiled and tilted her head to the side. Her gaze following the bard as Leliana stepped in front of her. "What about your fruit? Is it forbidden?"

Leliana's eyes went wide, her cheeks blushing at the Warden's question. "My fruit! Well it is not technically forbidden. But it's not just freely given either!" Amara smiled as she watched the bard squirm under her gaze. "Not everyone gets a bite." Leliana cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "I can't believe we are having this conversation... Ahem. But no, I did not take vows."

"Oh..." Amara raise a brow and smiled. In the dark she saw Leliana continue to blush.

"Hmm... this part is interesting." Leliana pursed her lips and looked down at Amara's pants. Amara felt Leliana's hands go to her hips. She drew a breath and looked down at Leliana's hands.

"Umm... Leliana?" Gently the bard's fingers found the leather thongs on her pants. Amara shifted nervously. Their eyes locked as Leliana smiled.

"I thought you weren't shy." She said coyly.

"Umm..." Amara watched as Leliana closed her eyes. Slowly she unfastened the lacing at the front of her pants.

"I won't look, I promise." Gently she eased Amara's pants down. The leather bunching up at her knees. Amara looked down uneasily. "You'll need to step out of them." Leliana tilted her head upwards, her eyes still closed. Amara gently held on to her shoulder for balance as she stepped clear of them. She cleared her throat. She was naked in the woods, with a beautiful woman.

Leliana inclined her head to the stream behind her. "Go on."

"Thanks Leliana." Amara leaned down and kissed her cheek. Leliana gave soft laugh as they touched.

"Careful with that bandage!" She called out as she heard Amara step into the water. She waited a moment before she opened her eyes. In the dimness she watched Amara submerge her body to her chest, one arm resting on her head. She picked up the leather and laid them out on the boulder. They were still warm from Amara's body. She took clumps of leaves and grass and carefully washed the blood from the steel plates. They felt heavy in her hands. She watched Amara a little longer admiring the line of her strong shoulders. Her wet dark locks covered them as she came up from ducking her head under. Leliana thought she could see her skin shining till the clouds stole over the moon dimming the scene.

Amara stayed in the water for some time, its coolness easing her back. She thought about her conversation with Leliana and smiled shaking her head. She closed her eyes and felt her presence on the bank. It was like the warmth of the sun on her face.


	18. Chapter 18 Forbidden - Part 2

**18 Forbidden - Part 2**

Deep under the cover of trees Morrigan watched the bard watching the Warden in the stream. Leliana was indeed beautiful, in that sweet, sensual way, she thought. She could see why Amara reacted to her so. Leliana and Amara had a connection. Morrigan could see it in the way they acted whenever they were together. The way they flirted often when they spoke. That strange possessiveness came up again. Morrigan held her breath, shaking her head to herself as she fought it down. Unbidden images of Leliana making love to Amara came to her mind. She gasped and crossed her arms to her chest. _Why should I care,_ _if the Warden was to bed the bard? _She thought. _Those two would go well together as a couple, making things less complicated between the Warden and me._

Morrigan tortured herself some more. Could it be that hard watching Amara show affection for another woman? Could she stand it if she saw them kiss? Would she welcome it if Amara looked at another the way she looked at her during an unguarded glance? That look that always melted her, making her heart race.

In the darkness her hand glowed as she thought of the bard's arms wrapped around the Warden's shoulders. Flames ignited from her fingers as she imagined the bard's legs wrapping around Amara's waist. Morrigan's heart thundered as she imagined the Warden's lips all over the bard's neck as she pressed her body against her. A ball of fire flared up in her hand as she imagined Amara calling out Leliana's name. Morrigan gasped at the power in her hand. Instantly she closed her fingers around the flames quenching them out. She drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She frowned in the dark fighting the weakness affecting her. She shook her head once more, she will just have to endure it. _T'was for the best_.

Leliana heard the snap of a twig to her right. Quickly she turned her head and unsheathe a dagger from her hip.

"Just me, Leliana." Leliana visibly relaxed as Morrigan came into view. "How is she?" Morrigan's eyes looked to the Warden in the water.

"A little bruised, I think." Both women's eyes strayed to Amara's form.

Morrigan cleared her throat uneasily. "Would you mind Leliana, if I could have sometime alone with her. To talk?"

"No I don't mind." Leliana gathered her quiver and Amara's plates then turned towards the camp. As Leliana's foot falls receded Morrigan watched Amara some more. It was full dark all around them with the moon hiding behind the clouds. Morrigan wrestled with the decision inside her. She closed her eyes and took several steadying breaths.

Amara felt Leliana's presence recede completely. She closed her eyes again trying to sense her. She found her body now thrummed, like she always felt when she stared at a beautiful full moon in Highever. That same feeling quickened her heart and made her feel alive. As she closed her eyes savouring it, a smile came to her lips.

Amara waited in the water as the sensation lingered, almost engulfing her. A few more moments went by and still she could feel her. Slowly she turned her steps to the bank. It was empty, not a soul in sight. Naked she walked to her leather armour on the boulder. She closed her eyes and felt the presence once more. Awe and life flowing through her veins. She sighed, eyes still closed. She turned her head to the trees on her right. "Hello Morrigan."

Morrigan started under her breath. She stepped into the bank's clearing. Amara opened her eyes as she stood naked in front of the witch. "How did you know I was here?" Morrigan secretly trembled in the dark as she looked upon Amara's body.

Amara smiled as she picked up her pants slipping them on. "I always know when you're near." Amara cocked her head to the side. "My eyes aren't the only thing different about me."

Slowly Morrigan stepped towards her as Amara fumbled with the lacing at the front of her trousers. "Here, let me." The witch's fingers picked up the leather thongs that hung from her waist and tied them into a bow. Morrigan met her eyes as Amara stood half naked in front of her. The witch's brow raised. "And is there anything else you'd care to share about you right now?"

Amara scoffed at her words, suddenly annoyed. "No dear lady. I'm afraid I've shared enough of my feelings today." Her change in tone caught Morrigan by surprise. She thought of Amara offering her a kiss in the tent that morning. An offer she declined. Her brows furrowed into a frown. She watched as Amara pulled the tunic over her head.

Amara sighed as Morrigan came to her side and loosely fastened the armour to her. "I feel something for you." Amara's voice was cool. "I know you feel something for me." At her honest words Morrigan held her breath.

"Such feelings have no place between us. It is..." Morrigan searched for the words.

"A weakness." Amara finished her sentence.

"Yes. And it will help neither of us in what must be done." Morrigan looked away to the stream. "It cannot be Warden."

Amara shook her head in the dark. She clicked her tongue in her mouth. "Well, that's a pity." Morrigan looked her way once more, her eyes shining in the dark. "I'm great in bed, so I've been told." Amara turned her steps toward camp leaving the witch with a shocked expression on her face. Amara glanced back at her and winked, then continued walking. In the dark Morrigan crossed her arms to her chest and took a shuddering breath.

Amara walked back towards camp shaking her head. She was still annoyed. _How can someone be that stubborn!_ She thought to herself. In the darkness the glow of the firelight became visible. Amara stopped in her tracks, she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She looked back at the way she came and thought in the dark. Maybe Morrigan is right, maybe feelings or love had no place in their reality. She thought of thought of Elise, it seemed so long ago now since they'd been together. Love was so easy with her but leaving was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She thought of Morrigan's words. True, love didn't help when she had to leave for duty but she couldn't bring herself to regret a single moment she shared with Elise. Amara closed her eyes as a tears gathered there threatening to spill. The only thing she regretted was they didn't have more time.

Her emotions clashed against each other, she shook her head wildly to clear it. "I'm going mad with this!" She mumbled to herself and continued toward the light. _Morrigan doesn't want this, just let her be._ She thought to herself. Resolutely she put Morrigan out of her mind. She will just have to face the fact that the witch was not interested in pursuing anything other than friendship with her.

Alistair and Sten were on watch. Leliana was already sleeping. "There's dinner in the pot if you are hungry. Everyone else has eaten." Amara nodded her thanks at Alistair as he informed her. He turned his back and gazed toward the woods. Amara sat by the fire. Wild river greens and barley warmed by the fire's edge. A small portion of pheasant rested on leaves next to it. Amara descended on the food, quite ravenous. After the meal her eyes went toward the trees as she felt Morrigan approach. She walked past Amara silently and inclined her head in greeting before continuing into the tent. Amara stared into the fire and let out a pent breath. "Maker help me, she's gorgeous!" She sighed out the words and stood up. She called out to Alistair and Sten that she was retiring.

Slowly she entered the tent. She found Leliana's sleeping body first, stepping over her carefully to get to her bedroll. She sighed and tugged her tunic off discarding it to the side, suddenly moving seemed too much trouble. Half naked she slipped into her bed gathering up soft covers about her shoulders. Within seconds her eyes sagged shut and she lapsed into a deep sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 Those Opposed

**NOTE: Another glimpse into Amara's past - continues on from The Proposal**

**...**

**19 Those Opposed **

_In the courtyard Amara waited by her steed. Her father's guard formed up in front and behind the Dalish carriages. The sun was nearing its highest in the sky when her father and Caleb emerged with the Keeper and her First. Amara watched as her father bid the Keeper farewell, likewise Caleb did the same. He then turned to his love and held her around the waist. Caleb kissed Andriel deeply their eyes lingering on each other as he escorted her to the carriage. Amara held Elise's hand as she entered the carriage after her First. She saw a faint blush on her cheeks as Amara withdrew her touch._

_The gates were raised and Amara mounted her steed taking her position at the front. She led them making their way through the cobbled main road as children of Highever ran alongside the passing carriages. Amara felt Blade's presence as her Mabari came trotting up beside her. "Hello boy!" She said warmly looking down from her horse. Blade was solidly built and well muscled, his stride easily keeping up with her. _

_Within the hour they left the village and entered the plains. Amara's mind wondered often to Elise. They had spent a wonderful night together and her heart raced at the thought of what their life together would be like. She sat back with the gentle rocking of her horse and breathe deeply taking in the land around her. The plains were green this time of year, gentle and undulating. The air was cool despite the sun making the journey pleasant. Blade busily made his way back and forth through the line, greeting the guards as he went by them. By mid afternoon her lieutenant rode up to her to relieve her post. Gratefully Amara inclined her head in a small bow as she wheeled her horse around. _

_"Gress, stay vigilant. We near the wilds." Gress nodded at her. She dropped her horse back alongside the Keepers carriage and bowed as she warmly greeted the Keeper and her First. Elise leaned towards the window, her heart racing as she saw Amara's smile._

_"Is there anything you need, my lady?" Amara's eyes twinkled. She placed her arm on the carriage window frame as she rode alongside it. _

_Elise cleared her throat softly as she placed a warm hand of top of her lover's hand. "Yes, but I think it can wait." Amara smiled and squeezed her hand gently. Their eyes locked for a few moments as they rode side by side._

_"We enter the woods. I'll be staying close by till we enter the borders of your camp." Elise nodded at Amara's words, her desire swelling for the young Captain. They spoke quietly together as they always have when they travelled together. Amara spoke of the quietness of the woods, the peace she found walking amongst the trees. The thrill of the chase as she hunted. Elise spoke of Dalish lore she knew, carefully passed down from generations before. She loved how Amara always showed interest in what she had to say. Occasionally their hands would touch, letting silence grow between them comfortably._

_By late afternoon they were deep in the woods, the road becoming narrower with just enough room for Amara to stay by the Keeper's side. Sunlight filtered through the branches of the trees. Blade often trotted in front of Amara's horse looking back at his master whenever she laughed. As they neared Dalish border he stood stock still in front of her, his ears going forward._

_"Blade?" Amara's voice was uneasy. She looked all about. No birds called out. All was eerily quiet except for the thudding of horses hooves on dirt. She felt a foreboding in the trees and squeezed Elise's hand placing them in the carriage. "My love, stay well away from the windows." Amara's voice was worried. Elise nodded at her words and sat back deeper within the carriage. Andriel scooted closer beside her and did the same. Amara drew her sword and wheeled her horse around to face the trees at the side. Blade was watchful next to her._

_"Form up! Defensive positions." Amara's voice rang out in the silence. Her guard gathered around the carriages, swords drawn. Elise heart raced as she watched her love searching the woods around her. Blade gave a low growl to Amara's right. Amara turned her head just in time to see the glint of a bow as an arrow thudded into the carriage past her head._

_"Shields!" Amara yelled. "Protect the carriages!" Her guard brought up their shields as several arrows pelted down on them. One arrow struck Amara's chest plate, glancing off. Another bit through to her shoulder as it got past her armour. She groaned at the pain. "Blade, sic." She commanded her Mabari through gritted teeth. Blade surged forwards finding a mark and savaging a bowman to the ground. Several men in leather armour burst through the trees on Amara's side. She thrust her sword into the first two that reached her. She reined in her horse toward the carriage crushing a third against it. The guard at her side defended their charges ferociously against the onslaught. Two assailants approached Amara warily, staying well clear of her sword's reach. They worked well together to find holes in her defences. Her shoulder screamed as she parried their thrusts. One got too close with a jab, her plate stopping his blade. Amara grabbed his sword arm and pulled him towards her. She stuck her sword into his chest as he struggled to get free. The other got past her and reached into the carriage window blade in hand. Amara saw a bright flash from within. The man cried out holding his hands to his face. She leapt from her horse and threw herself bodily against the blinded man winding him. She tore him from the carriage window and wrestled him to the ground. As she grappled with him he pulled a dagger from his side and plunged it into Amara's hip. She cried out in pain and anger. She pinned him down and pummelled his face thrice with a gauntleted fist. She heard a sickening crack as her fourth struck. He went out cold. Gasping Amara heaved herself off him. She looked around her and saw a handful of transgressors retreating deep into the woods. Blade gave chase, his growl frightening. _

_"Captain! Should we go after them?" She heard Gress' voice through the pounding of her heart._

_"No let them go." Amara struggled to her feet, her hand slick from the blood of her wounds. She took up her sword once more. "Gress check our charges. Let me know if any are harmed." Amara scrabbled on to the Keeper's window leaning heavily on its frame. _

_Elise gasped as she saw her bloodied hand. "Amara!" She quickly went to the window , her eyes going wide at the sight of her love._

_"My love, are you hurt?" Amara's breath was quick. The wound on her hip and shoulder searing. _

_"No, we're both ok." Elise grabbed on to her arm. "Andriel, help me get her inside." The First nodded her face pale as they opened the carriage door and dragged Amara in. Elise's warm hand cradled Amara's face. "Oh my love, you're hurt." Amara felt her gentle hands go to her wounds. They glowed as magic flowed from them. "I can stop the bleeding for now and dull the pain but we need to get you back to our camp and heal you properly."_

_Amara looked at her and smiled through the pain. "We are close to your home my lady." As the magic flowed from the Keeper's hands Amara felt the pain subside considerably. Amara let out a slow breath and sat up. Gently she touched the Keeper's face and leaned in to kiss her. Elise's lips trembled on hers as their kiss deepened, their eyes lingered on each other as they parted once more._

_"Captain." Gress cleared his throat as he called from outside the carriage. Amara gave Elise an apologetic smile as she let go of her cheek. She straightened up, holding her hand close to her body and stepped out of the carriage again._

_"How did you go?" Amara asked him as she made her way to her horse. _

_"None hurt my lady but our men took the worst of it. We have three injured plus yourself."_

_"Can the wounded ride?" Amara asked her lieutenant as she took her horse's reins with bloody hands. Blade crashed through the scrub and waited by her side, his maw bloodied and his brindle coat smeared with their attacker's blood. Amara looked down at him fondly. "You ok boy?" She reached down and patted between his ears. "You sure love a good fight, hey." He panted as his tail joyously wagged at the sound of his master's praise._

_Amara turned back to her lieutenant. "Get the injured into the carriages. She walked over to the last man she took down. "This one's alive. Bind his hands and hitch him to the back of a carriage." Gress nodded and approached the man on the ground. "I have questions for him." Amara mounted her horse and moved to the head of the line. Warily they resumed their march and crossed over to Dalish land by sunset._


	20. Chapter 20 Coldness

**20 Coldness**

_In the darkness Amara twitched, fire and ruin all around her. A cold, bone chilling voice spoke to her, demanding that she kill everything in her path. In the shadows Amara clamped at her ears tightly with her hands, trying desperately not to listen. She felt a deep oppressive entity pressing on her mind, weighing her down. Claws caught at her dragging her against her will into the dark. She heard an ear piercing scream as the voice commanded her. The scream was hers and she thrashed about wildly to get free._

Morrigan woke to the sound of Amara thrashing in her sleep. Her sleeping face contorted with fear and pain. Quickly she crawled over to her and shook her hard to wake her. Amara's face and mouth twisted into a silent scream. Panic struck Morrigan, she touched Amara's face and recoiled at the coldness of her skin. She called out her name, imploring her to awaken.

The panic in her voice stirred the bard from her sleep. "Morrigan, what's going on!?"

Morrigan met her eyes with concern. "She's dreaming and I can't wake her up."

Leliana crawled to Amara's side and held her hand. She gasped. "She's like ice!" Leliana rubbed her friend's hand vigorously. Amara's brow creased as she whimpered in her sleep. Her breath bellowing out like she walked in the snow.

"She's so cold!" Morrigan laid down next to her wrapping her arms around her, rubbing everything she could touch. She felt Amara tremble, her teeth visibly chattering. The heavy steps of Alistair's boots sounded as he pushed his head through the tent flaps. "Alistair! She won't wake up!"

"I know, I feel it. It's the Archdemon. It's calling everyone tonight."

"What do you mean?" Leliana's voice was confused.

"It's her first contact with it and she not having an easy time of it."

"Alistair, tell me what to do!" Morrigan's voice raised in a panic as she held the Warden in her arms.

"It will pass. There's nothing you can do but let it pass. Keep her as warm as you can. She'll awaken soon. I'll build the fire up, bring her to it when she's ready." Morrigan nodded and Alistair exited the tent. Amara was like ice to touch, her breathing ragged. Leliana watched her horrified.

"Leliana, the covers." At this Leliana drew both empty bedrolls over the shaking Warden. Morrigan quickly unfastened her pants and striped down to her small clothes.

"What are you doing?" Leliana's eyes were wide as Morrigan slipped into the bedroll right up against Amara.

"T'is the quickest way to warm her." She winced as her bare legs touched Amara's body. Leliana watched anxiously. "Leliana I need you to help me." Amara shook violently. Leliana nodded and likewise quickly removed her clothes. The bard gasped as she lay herself down in front of the Warden. "That's good. Now hold her tight." Morrigan's voice was encouraging as the bard held Amara's arms about her covering them with her own. "This might feel a little uncomfortable for you." Morrigan grasped Leliana's shoulder. She gasped at the witch's iron grip and she watched as Morrigan's hand began to glow. Heat radiated from it. It's spread through the bard's body like hot blood. Leliana shut her eyes as the heat spread through the three of them.

Slowly the Warden's shaking subsided. Amara's breathing was still hard and quick. Leliana felt Morrigan's power lessen along with her grip. The bard felt Amara's tears fall on her naked back. She held Amara's uninjured hand close to her lips as warmth returned to them.

Morrigan felt Amara's breathing begin to slow. She held the Warden tightly. Eyes closed her face rested on the back of Amara's neck. Her lips gently brushing her skin as she quietly whispered _Come back dear Warden... Come back to me..._ over and over again.

_Amara was alone. Her mind grew clear and the darkness abated. Green returned to the trees around her. Weak sunlight filtered through the haze. Relief washed over her as her heart began to lighten. A soft voice in the distance called her. So familiar yet not in this tone had she heard it before. Slowly she followed it._

Amara opened her eyes. She found her face wet with tears. Slowly she came around, seeing the familiar tent around her. She felt Morrigan's breath on her neck. She whispered, her voice so soft she couldn't make out the words. In front of her she saw Leliana's smooth neck and the curve of one shoulder. Morrigan's hand gripped it tightly. Amara glanced down and found the bard's warm body pressed against her. Leliana held her hand. Amara could feel her steady breath on them. Slowly the memory of the dream came back to her. Amara closed her eyes tightly and sobbed. She heard Leliana and Morrigan gasp in unison at the sound she made. Morrigan let go of Leliana's shoulder and held Amara tightly across her chest, whispering that all was ok and that she was safe. Morrigan rock her gently as she held onto her. Leliana drew her hand to her lips, pressing her warm mouth on her skin. They both laid there with her for some time as she trembled between them. Their warm embrace comforted her more than she had ever been comforted before. Gratitude filled her heart.

Amara took a shaky breath as tension left her body. Gently she turned her face toward Morrigan and kissed her cheek. "Thank you." The mage's golden eyes closed slightly as her lips touched her skin. She turned back to Leliana and held her close. "I'm so grateful, to both of you." She whispered by her ear. Leliana glanced back at her and gently caressed her face. Amara closed her eyes as she calmed some more. She frowned placing her a hand over her closed lids. "Hmm... Bad dream..." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Gently Leliana released her hand and rolled over to face her. Softly she touched Amara's wet cheek and gave her a smile.

"I'll get you some water." Leliana slipped out of the bedroll and found her clothes. In the dimness Amara watched as Leliana got dressed and left the tent.

Alone, Amara held Morrigan's arms tightly about her. Morrigan lifted herself slightly and looked into the Warden's eyes. "I couldn't wake you."

"I heard you calling me." Morrigan looked to the side and drew a deep breath. Amara turned her body to face her. Amara curled up into a ball in the witch's embrace feeling the steady beating of her heart on her cheek. "I don't think I can sleep again."

Morrigan held her close. "You don't have to. Just rest."

"Is it our watch soon?" Amara felt Morrigan nod as the mage gently stroked her hair.

Leliana came back into the tent with a canteen in her hand. The warden sat up and took it gratefully, drinking most of the cool liquid down. Leliana went to her pack and found her a shirt to wear.

"I'm sorry to have woken you." She turned her head to the bard as she drew the shirt on, their eyes meeting.

Leliana patted her arm. "It's ok." She smiled.

Amara closed her eyes as she felt Leliana's presence engulf her. "Will you be able to get back to sleep?" Her voice soft as she asked Leliana.

"I think so but I can take your watch if you want to go back..." At this Amara shook her head wildly. Leliana gripped her arm. "Ok."

Amara gave her a weak smile. Beside her Morrigan stirred from the covers. She crawled to find her clothes and put them back on as Leliana laid back down with a sigh. Amara watched as Morrigan stood over her refastening her pants. Morrigan's lips twitched into a small smile. She offered her hand and helped Amara up her arm going around the Warden's waist as they walked out of the tent.


	21. Chapter 21 Revelations

**Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. As it's quite essential to the Warden's character, I'd love to know your thoughts on it.**

…

**21 Revelations**

The fire was blazing tonight. Alistair watched them come towards him, raising a hand in greeting as Amara came to the light. She rubbed her hands to warm them, her eyes staring deep into the flames.

"Was that the Archdemon?" Her voice barely reached Alistair's ear.

"Yes." Alistair looked at the fire. "It called me too, but it's much worse when you're asleep." Amara stayed quiet. Morrigan rubbed her back gently. Alistair continued. "The first time I dreamt it. I thought I was going crazy. I felt it pull me under, into darkness." Amara shut her eyes as Alistair spoke. Quickly she turned and walked to the edge of camp and threw up. Shakily she washed her mouth out with the rest of the water from the canteen and returned to the fireside. Morrigan looked at her with concern.

Alistair continued. "It gets easier with each contact. Eventually we may even be able to understand what it's saying."

"I can understand it. It wanted me to kill everything." Amara cleared her throat. "Alistair, it's mustering its forces."

"What!?" Alistair's eyes went wide at her words. "You understood it the first time?"

Amara nodded. She sat a moment wondering if she should continue. "When I was born, my mother was sick. Really sick. Father brought her to the elves as she laboured to birth me." Morrigan looked at her intently. "There was a ritual to save her life and mine."

Amara hugged herself as she continued. "It required the blood of a Halla, their most sacred beast. The blood was placed on my mother's belly as I was born. Then on her breast, before I suckled." Amara closed her eyes against the fire's light. "The blood made me strong, among other things." She heard Morrigan's intake of breath. "I had been through one blood ritual before the joining. Duncan knew this. He told me he didn't know what would happen at the joining." Amara sniffed. A small laugh came from her lips. "I guess this is one of the effects."

Alistair was speechless. Morrigan shifted to closer to her. "Alistair." Her fellow Warden looked at her in shock. "I don't think it will get easier for me." A small tear fell from her eye. Quickly she wiped it away and cleared her throat. Amara smiled at her fellow Warden. "Rest now brother. I'll take my watch. I don't think I can go back to bed." Alistair silently nodded and handed Amara his sword. He went to his bedroll leaving both women by the fire.

Silence grew as Amara waited. Morrigan looked at her. "Your eyes?" Amara nodded.

"Your strength?" Morrigan continued. Amara nodded again. Morrigan's mind raced, she shook her head to herself. Hesitantly she asked. "The way you know when I'm near?"

"Yes." Amara met her stare. "I... feel you... sense your presence."

"You can feel me?" Morrigan cleared her throat.

"Yes, I can feel all creatures."

"What do you feel?" Morrigan stared at her intently and waited for the Warden to answer.

"Fish, pulse. Hare are like small sparks." Amara looked at the fire before her.

"Alistair?" Morrigan continued. Amara closed her eyes.

"A big rock." At this Morrigan laughed softly. She looked at the Warden next to her.

"Sten?" She watched as Amara close her eyes again.

"A deep river." Amara took a deep breath. She waited.

Morrigan crossed her arms about her waist. She hesitated to ask. The Warden glanced at her from the side. "And Leliana?"

Amara blinked and took a breath. "Leliana..." She breathes out the bard's name. "She's like warm sunlight on my face." Silence followed.

"Oh..." Morrigan's voice caught in her throat. She gave the warden a sidelong glance once more. Amara saw her swallow. "And me?"

"You Morrigan." Amara breathe deeply. "You're like staring at a full moon. You are like awe and wonder flowing through my veins." Amara smiled and closed her eyes feeling the witch's presence surround her as she continued. "You are the wild hunt, the rush that quickens my heart." She opened her eyes and met the witch's golden stare. "I want to howl down the moon when you're near."

Morrigan's breath was quick. "Oh! All that for me?"

"To me, all that is you."

Morrigan smiled. She took the Warden's hands in her own and held them tight. "I didn't know..." Amara gave her a smile.

Amara placed her forehead on Morrigan's shoulder. "I wanted to tell you." She drew a ragged breath. "But I was afraid you'd pull away. I didn't want to lose you before I even had a chance to know you." Morrigan caressed her face. "And now that I know you I feel really stupid fearing all those things. I'm sorry; I should have told you earlier."

Morrigan placed her arm about Amara's shoulder. "Hush, it's ok." Morrigan stroked her long hair way from her face. Morrigan's heart quickened in pace as she tilted Amara's head towards her and stared into those amber eyes. Slowly she brought her lips closer towards her and kissed her so deeply. Amara leaned into that kiss, her body pressing against the witch. Morrigan's mind and heart raced as she felt Amara's warm lips dancing with hers. She trembled as she felt the Warden's body so close to her, warmth suffused them. Her cheeks reddened as she remembered their conversation by the stream. Quickly she broke the kiss, her body burned with desire for the Warden. She took a shuddering breath and smiled. Amara's amber eyes locked with hers. Morrigan found desire there mirroring her own, their breaths quick between them.

Morrigan tore her eyes back toward the flames. "This doesn't change my decision." She spoke quietly in the night.

"I know, but it changes mine." Heart hammering, Amara looked at her intently till the mage looked back. "I know it's going to be a hard journey, fraught with danger and pain. I'll respect your decision and I won't pursue you so... ardently." Amara took a deep breath. "But I'm not giving you up." At this Morrigan's breath caught in her chest. She closed her eyes and turned her head back to the light.

"This will hurt you." She opened her eyes again and shook her head slowly.

"Maybe. But I won't regret a single moment of it." Amara hugged her knees and stared into the flames. She then drew her eyes to the tree line and cleared her throat. "Morrigan..."

Morrigan looked her way once more. "Yes Warden?"

"There's something else about me and that ritual." She shifted uncomfortably. "I want to show you but I can't tonight." She stared at the witch for a moment. "It will leave us too vulnerable."

Morrigan nodded. "When you feel the time is right, that will be enough for me."


	22. Chapter 22 Rest and Healing

**Notes: Back to Amara's past - continues on from Those Opposed, Rated M**

…

**22 Rest and Healing**

_By night fall the convoy had arrived to the centre of Dalish camp. Their charges disembarked shaken and glad to be home. A tent was prepared for the injured, the Dalish seeing to their healing. Amara was checking on her men when the Keeper found her. _

_Elise took her hand and led her toward her aravel. "We need to fix you up my love." Elise said softly beside her as they walked. Amara drew a big sigh as she entered the Keeper's home. It was warmly lit. Scrolls and books were scattered on a small table. Elise sat her down on a cushion and proceeded to carefully remove her armour. Her inner tunic was soaked with blood as was one side of her pants. Slowly Elise unfastened the leather and gently peeled it away from her skin. Amara gritted her teeth as the blood stuck the leather in places. Elise gasped at the sight of her blood down her chest and arm. Gently as she could she washed Amara's wound. Her love sat still beside her naked to the waist, her breath quickening as the cloth dragged across her skin._

_"Keeper, may I enter?" Andriel's voice called out from outside the door._

_"Yes Andriel, please do come in." Elise's voice shook a little as she replied. At this Amara's brow creased. She looked at Elise's face and found her eyes glistening with tears. Gently she touched the Keeper's cheek. "Hey, it's ok my love." Elise trembled at her touch. "My wounds aren't too bad. They are painful but they'll heal." She took the Keeper's hand and brought them to her lips, kissing them tenderly. Elise took a steadying breath and nodded. _

_Andriel came to her side and handed Elise a wooden bowl filled with a viscous fluid. Elise saw Amara's eyes studying it. "It's sap from one of the trees. We use it to seal wounds shut for a couple of days till the body heals itself." Amara nodded as she watched Elise stir it with a smooth flat stick. "This will sting a little." Amara drew breath through gritted teeth as the Keeper applied the liquid to her arrow wound. Gently Elise drew her flesh together as the liquid fused her skin and held._

_"That's amazing!" Amara's eyes were wide with awe. The Keeper gave her a small smile._

_"Andriel, could you please get Amara some broth from the fire?" Andriel smiled and left them once more. Slowly Elise wrapped Amara's wound with a bandage. "There's much I'd like to show you that I think can benefit your people." Elise put the bowl back on the table and knelt beside her lover._

_"I'd like that my love." Amara smiled looking down at the keeper as she gently eased her pants down from Amara's hip. As Elise cleaned the blood away, she revealed a jagged slash across Amara's flesh. It wasn't deep but it looked angry. Amara looked down at it and grimaced. "Looks like the blade had a serrated edge to it. Amara spoke lightly as she saw Elise pale at the sight. A small noise caught in the Keeper's throat as she held back tears. Amara handed her the bowl from the table. Once again she felt the sting as Elise applied it to her wound. Elise kept silent as she bandaged Amara's hip. She looked down at her bloodied fingers._

_"Elise?" Amara broke the growing silence between them. She saw the Keeper frown once more. Saw her chest rise as she took a shuddering breath. "Elise, are you angry with me?" _

_At this Elise's eyes met hers in shock. "No my love."_

_"Then what is it?" Amara's voice was soft as she asked._

_"I'm angry at myself." Elise looked away, her eyes glassy with tears._

_"Yourself? Why?" Amara reached out and touched her cheek._

_"You got hurt Amara." Elise took a ragged breath. "You got hurt because of me." The Keeper's voice caught in her throat. She placed her forehead on Amara's knee. A ragged breath shook her._

_"No... Elise no." Amara's arms wrapped around her lover's shoulders. "Oh, it was a fight and I fought as I always have." Headless of her wounds Amara gathered Elise into an embrace. "This isn't your fault." Gently she kissed the Keepers neck as she held her. Elise turned her head and found Amara's lips with hers. They kissed deeply, passionately. Amara's hand caressed the Keeper's face then gently down her neck as she kissed along the curve of it. Elise's breathing went quick as Amara continued kissing down to her shoulder. She stared into Amara's eyes. Desire filled them. Gently Elise kissed Amara's neck as the Captain's trembling hands slowly unfastened the first couple of buttons on her shirt. Elise gasped as she felt Amara's hands caress her bare skin. Their lips met again kissing desperately._

_"Oh! Sorry!" Andriel's voice came through the doorway. Guiltily Amara and Elise sprang apart. Andriel's eyes fixed on the bowl she held as the Keeper hastily refastened the buttons on her blouse. _

_Amara saw the First fighting a smile as she handed her the bowl of broth. She chuckled low as she took it. "Thank you my lady." Amara fought the smirk that came to her own lips as she looked aside._

_"Umm... yes thank you Andriel." The Keeper's voice with thick, she cleared her throat._

_"If you are in need of anything please let me know. I'll retire to my own tent for a while." Andriel bid them both good night and left. Elise smiled, her eyes twinkling as she shook her head. Amara sat back down on the cushion with small laugh. Amara placed the bowl of soup on the table and extended her hands towards Elise. Lovingly she stepped into Amara's embrace. Her heart raced as she kissed Amara's forehead._

_"I should let you rest." She sighed, looking down at her love. _

_Amara's hands moved low on the Keeper's body pulling her closer. "Or, we could go back to doing what we were doing..." Amara looked up at her and smiled._

_"No my love..." Elise smiled back shaking her head. "You need to rest." She took the bowl of broth from table and gently brought it to Amara's lips. Amara smiled and sipped obediently her eyes still filled with desire. Elise's lips seductively lifted into a smile. "That's good Captain."_

_Amara's brow raised at her words. "Captain?" She took the bowl from Elise's hand and placed it back on the table. Elise laughed as Amara grabbed her about the waist pulling her down on top of her lap. Her fingers gently caressed the side of Amara's face. "You are quite intriguing to watch as you fight." Elise blushed and looked to the side._

_"Oh? You were intrigued watching me?" Amara watched her closely. She saw Elise swallow hard. Their eyes locked as their lips drew closer together. Amara's heart raced. "And did you like what you saw?" Amara's voice was low and soft. Elise's eyes closed momentarily as she moistened her lips and nodded. The Keeper breathe hard, a lump caught in her throat as their lips drew closer nearly brushing. Elise caressed her chest, her fingers lingering across her skin. Amara trembled under her touch. "Were you..." Amara continued, their lips tantalizingly so close. "Were you aroused?" Her voice was soft as she asked. A soft sound came out of Elise's mouth as she nodded. Hungrily she pulled Amara close to her as their lips clashed in a passionate kiss. Elise tongue slipped into Amara's mouth entangling with hers. They drew apart, eyes locked, their breaths quick. A thrum went through Amara's body as she burned with desire._

_Elise swallowed hard. "Come with me." Amara took her hand and stood up following her to her bed. Elise parted the soft curtains and sat Amara down. She moved to Amara's feet, removing her boots. Her hands ran up Amara's legs as her lover watched her. Elise's hands rested at the top of her leather pants. She looked into Amara's eyes, her smile mischievous. Amara's lips pursed as she waited. Slowly she eased Amara's pants down and off her toned legs. Amara sat on the bed smiling, completely naked apart from her bandages. Elise ran her finger tips up Amara's thighs slowly as she straightened watching Amara's skin react in anticipation. Her hands left Amara's skin and went to the buttons on her blouse undoing each one slowly. Amara watched as her shirt parted revealing Elise's breasts to her. Her pink nipples were hard with excitement. Amara caressed them with her thumbs as her hands held her breasts gently. A soft moan came from Elise's mouth as her lover sucked them, her tongue slowly flicking against their hardness. Amara's hand travelled down to Elise's waist, then further to her hips. She eased the Keeper's skirt past them and let them fall to the ground. Elise stepped out of them, discarding her shirt at the same time. She stood before her lover naked savouring Amara's touch, her breath quickening as Amara's hands found many sensitive places._

_Amara held the Keeper's hips and pulled her close. Mindful of her bandages Elise knelt near the edge of the bed her legs straddling the Captain beneath her. Amara tilted her head up as Elise kissed her hungrily once more, her mouth so warm against hers. Elise moaned softly feeling Amara's hand travel between her legs. She rolled her hips slowly, pressing her sensitive clit on Amara's fingers. Amara's breath came quicker now as she watched Elise move in front of her. Gently her finger slipped between Elise's wet folds eliciting a gasp from the Keeper's mouth. Amara smiled at the delightful sound as she pushed in deeper. Elise's lips trembled as she lowered her hips down sending Amara's finger even deeper inside her. She kissed her lover passionately as her rhythm built faster. One arm held onto the back of Amara's neck as her free hand slipped in between the Captain's legs. Quickly she found Amara's sensitive button in her wet flesh and slid her finger slowly against it at first then faster and faster as they moved together. Amara groaned at the sensation, kissing Elise hard. Elise moaned deeply as Amara's finger slipped in and out of her. Hearts racing, breaths quick they took each other close to ecstasy. Hips bucked wildly and lips clashed as their pleasure came so close to them. _

_"Elise... Oh..." Amara broke the kiss, her desire building. "I'm so close."_

_"Amara, oh my love... me too." Elise gasped by her ear. Heat built between them as their bodies moved their breaths quick and hard. Amara held her tight about the waist as Elise moved up and down in front of her._

_"Hmm... Elise!" Amara bucked her hips wildly as Elise touched her faster. Soft sounds escaped her lips. The Keeper stared into her eyes, her lips parting as she gasped quick breaths._

_"Oh Amara... I'm...Oh!" Elise's breath was ragged as she drove her hips down towards Amara's finger. "Hmm... I love you!" Elise whimpered at the aching sensation running through her. Her skin stood in goose bumps, heat flushing the skin on her neck. Her eyes glistened as she bit down her bottom lip._

_"Oh Elise! I'm... Ah... I'm coming!" Panting, Amara rolled her hips meeting Elise's hand, her own hand moving fast against the Keeper's flesh._

_"Ah! Amara... Oh Gods!" The Keeper threw her head back, a deep moan escaped her throat, her body shuddered as she found ecstasy. Likewise Amara's pleasure arrived hard and fast. Gasping Elise leaned her head on her lover's shoulder as their quivering bodies slowed._

_"Elise..." Amara's voice was soft and tender. "I love you." She closed her eyes and listened to Elise's breath by her ear. Elise lifted the covers inviting Amara to lie down. She then lay her body next to her lover pulling the covers over them. Elise watched as Amara's eyes closed. Amara smiled as she felt Elise watching her._

_"Rest now my love." Elise stroked her dark, long locks as Amara held her close. The Captain felt sleep take over._


	23. Chapter 23 The Wild Hunt

_**Note: Thanks for reading for the past couple of weeks, thanks for the reviews and the emails as well, it is very motivating to know that this story is being enjoyed. It's Christmas for me tomorrow so I wish you all a good one. I may not be able to post a chapter for the next couple of days due to the holiday craziness but I hope you really enjoy this one. Cheers!**_

…

**23 The Wild Hunt**

Morrigan watched as the Warden beside her dozed fitfully. The sky was just lightening around them. Gently she wrapped an arm around Amara's shoulders. The Warden breathes deeply calming in her embrace. A series of conflicting emotions rose up in her chest. Emotions she had never felt before. It frightened her how deeply she felt for the Warden. It annoyed her that though she had promised not to push her feelings for her, she also promised not to let her go. Morrigan shook her head. _How can someone be that stubborn!_ She took a ragged breath as she thought to herself. _It's just desire Morrigan. Nothing more._ _ It is fleeting and it will pass. _Morrigan took a shaky breath.

Amara stirred from sleep, her amber eyes darted about till they found Morrigan. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

Morrigan looked down at her with a small smile. "It's quite alright. All was quiet and you only slept for a few minutes." Amara closed her eyes at the sound of her voice. It always made her heart race. She breathe deeply taking in the Morrigan's scent. _Sandalwood and jasmine. How does she always smell so good?_ Amara opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled herself away from the mage's arm. She stood up and stretched. Gently she tested her hand. A smile came to her lips as she flexed it. There was no pain or swelling. Morrigan gave her a soft chuckle, shaking her head to herself.

Amara smiled. Her heart hammered with excitement. "The others will stir soon. I think Sten is already awake." Amara looked across camp at the Qunari. He sat on his knees, eyes closed. He breathed deeply. Amara looked down at Morrigan again. "Morrigan, will you come with me?"

Morrigan cocked her head to one side, her curiosity rising. "And where dear Warden, will we go?" Her brow rose.

"I'd like us to hunt and I want to show you something."

"Oh? And wouldn't Leliana be more suited to such activities?" Morrigan's eyes were playful but there was a challenge in them.

Amara placed her hands on her hips and smiled. "Not for this kind of hunting dear lady."

Morrigan's interest piqued. "Oh very well. I will join you; though I think we will go hungry this morning." Languidly Morrigan stretched her arms and got to her feet. Amara smiled and just about bounded to Sten like a puppy.

"Morrigan and I are hunting, just past the stream. Will you tell Alistair when he rises?" A low grunt passed from the Qunari's throat as he nodded, his eyes closing again in meditation. Amara bounced back to Morrigan and inclined her head toward the stream.

"What, no bow?" Amara smiled and shook her head. They made their way through the trees and on to the stream's bank. Amara crouched down beside it and drank deeply.

"Please don't tell me you've reduced my abilities to tickling for trout." Amara looked up at her, chin dripping with water. She smiled and shook her head.

She continued upstream and found a shallow bed. There by the water's edge she began unfastening her cloak. Morrigan held a pent breath as she watched Amara's fingers go to her pants. "What are you doing?" She looked at the Warden in shock, her voice a low growl.

Amara chuckled. "This will be the last thing you'd expect. Do you trust me?" Her hands were at the lacing of her pants.

Morrigan looked at her warily. "You know I do, with my life. Though that seems like a foolish sentiment at the moment."

"Then don't be afraid." Amara winked at her as she striped completely naked in front of the witch. Morrigan's eyes shot to her feet. Her breathing fast as her heart raced.

"And do you expect me to be naked as well?" The mage swallowed hard.

Amara was enjoying her discomfiture. "I don't think so." Amara's brow rose as she tilted her head to the side. "But if you want to be naked, I won't mind at all." Morrigan shifted nervously. Amara chuckled. "Ok, at some point you'll need to look at me or you'll miss the point of it."

Slowly Morrigan raised her head and stared at Amara standing before her completely naked. Her mind raced. She had seen her naked before but never in her human form, in the clear light of the morning. Amara nodded and smiled, her eyes locking with Morrigan's golden stare.

Morrigan watched as Amara's amber eyes glowed before her. Amara reached behind and unbound her hair. To the witch's surprise it grew long past her shoulders. The muscles there rippled hard and grew too. "Don't be afraid." Amara's voice sounded deeper to her ears. She continued staring in wonder as Amara's limbs thickened and darkened. Amara grunted as she fell on her hands and knees. Her sides quivered as her ribcage stretched and cracked with expansion. Dark hair covered her as her hands and feet turned into claws. Morrigan gasped audibly as Amara's mouth widened into a wolfish grin. A strong tail swished behind her.

Amara in wolf form met the witch's awe struck eyes. She was large and well-muscled; a healthy wild creature. Morrigan sank to the ground in shock. The wolf stared at her with Amara's amber eyes as she stood proudly on all fours in front of her. The wolf bowed and stretched before her. Morrigan's hand went to her lips. Amara shook herself and slunk her wolf body to her side.

"How…" Morrigan warily extended her hand stroking the wolf's fur. The wolf met her eyes with an intense stare.

"Can… you hear… me?" A hesitant query touched Morrigan's mind. She gasped and scrabbled away. She heard the wolf whine with her ears. Her heart raced as she nodded.

"This may… be a little… uncomfortable, talking like… this. At least for… the first time… I'll try and be… as gentle as I can." Morrigan's hands reflexively went to her ears cupping them.

"Amara… how is this possible?" Amara's wolf ears flicked at the sound of the mage's voice. She lowered her great body to the ground, visibly heaving a sigh.

"The elf gods… have blessed me… with many gifts." Slowly Morrigan's mind grew accustomed to Amara's voice in her head. "It's part of… my taint… the original one." Morrigan nodded. Heart racing she crawled back over to the wolf before her. Her hand roved through the wolf's rough. She touched the side of her neck, holding her great head in both hands. Softly she silked Amara's soft ears through her fingers. The wolf panted at her touch, her amber eyes closing for a moment.

Morrigan chuckled in delight. "This is amazing!"

"I don't know if you'll still be able to hear me… once you're in wolf form… but I assume our bodies will know how to read each other." Morrigan nodded at her words excitedly. "The sun rises… shall we hunt… my… dear?" At this Morrigan smiled. Golden light shimmered through her body as she shape shifted into her wolf form. Amara's tail swished excitedly. Morrigan as a wolf was rangier to her solid build, her fur much lighter. Amara bounded up to her clashing with her flank as they both revelled puppyishly. Amara's wolf inclined her head toward the stream. Morrigan swished her tail in acceptance of the invitation. She watched momentarily as Amara's wolf bounded across the water from her. Her great strides making big splashes. Morrigan ran. She ran after her beautiful Warden as she crossed the clearing on the other side of the stream. Joyously they disappeared into the trees.

Morrigan watched, shaking her head as the Warden in front of her sniffed out a trail to follow. Closely, confidently their sleek bodies wended their way through the underbush. Amara's tail flicked, her ears going back as she lowered herself to the ground. Morrigan snuffed the air and waited as a deer came into view. Belly low she made her way to the Warden's side. The Warden licked her lips, her eyes briefly meeting Morrigan's golden stare. She looked at the deer once more and watched it lower its head grazing. Morrigan circled wide to its left. Amara admired how well she moved and stayed hidden. She watched as Morrigan picked a spot to wait, deep under the cover of bushes.

Amara carefully crawled low towards the unwary prey. She got within three feet of it before it sensed the danger. With a burst of speed Morrigan had never seen she watched the Warden drive the deer towards her. Excitement filled her. This Warden hunted well. With the deer within reach Morrigan sprang forward clamping her jaws around the creature's throat. It thrashed wildly as it tried to get away. Amara came upon them, both her paws grabbing the deer's hind legs and forcing its body to the ground. Amara's teeth found the back of the creature's neck, her great jaws crunching down on the bones there. Blood splattered both their faces as the deer stayed its struggle. The dead prey dangled between them. Amber eyes locked with golden ones, their stares wild and ferocious.

Morrigan dropped the deer licking her lips. Amara dragged it into the shade of trees and sat next to it panting as she watched Morrigan's face. Morrigan came to her and lay her hot body against her side. There they rested, bodies slowly cooling with each pant. Amara gave her a sidelong glance affectionately leaning on the wolf beside her. Morrigan heaved a sigh and rested her head between her paws. Her eyes rolled as she watched Amara's wolfish grin. Amara stayed watchful as the Morrigan rested beside her. She thought to herself, would that things be always this simple she could be happy the rest of her life. Unbeknownst to her Morrigan thought the same.

The sun's light crept through the trees stronger, dappling the ground around them. Amara flicked her tail and stirred Morrigan from her rest. She went to the deer, her strong jaws clamped down on it as she picked it up. Morrigan rose and they made their way back to the stream. They crossed to the camp side bank and Amara dropped the deer on the ground. She looked to Morrigan beside her and gently rubbed her great head on the rough of the mage wolf's neck. As they drew apart Amara's amber eyes glowed. Her body shook and lightened as her limbs lengthened once more back into her human form. Naked and bloodied she crouched on the ground. Her eyes found Morrigan's body shimmering next to her. Her beautiful wild body transforming back into her beautiful human self.

Amara smiled as their eyes met. Morrigan laughed excitedly. "That was certainly the last thing I ever expected." Amara laughed. Blood streaked down her neck.

"Thank you for trusting me." She stared at Morrigan, eyes still smiling.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Morrigan's eyes met Amara's earnest stare. Her whole body wanted to kiss her again but her mind refrained. Her eyes went to the ground. "No one's ever shared that much of themselves with me."

"Well I guess that's what friends do."

"Oh… I wouldn't really know." Amara sensed her discomfort.

"Would you like it?" Amara looked at the ground. "If we were friends?"

"Hmm... you know I think I'd like it. Very much."

Amara nudged her arm playfully. "Good, then that's what we'll be." She smiled and walked into the water. Carefully she cleaned the blood from her body and face. Morrigan joined her and did the same.

"So how do you keep all your clothes on?"

Morrigan laughed softly at her question. "My robes are enchanted."

"Oh!" Amara looked at her naked self. "Could you try enchanting mine?"

Morrigan chuckled. "Yes, but the ingredients are hard to come by. Though I think I have enough for your cloak." Morrigan's eyes openly stared at Amara's naked body. "It will at least give you some form of modesty." Amara gave her a smirk. Amara donned her clothes back on. She picked up the deer and slung it on her shoulder. Morrigan watched her walk, admiring her strength even more.

They cleared the trees and walked back to the fire. Alistair's jaw dropped as Amara placed the deer at his feet. Leliana was visibly surprised while Sten grunted in approval.

"Well there goes my silver for the week." Alistair shook his head and tossed a coin to the bard and the Qunari. Amara shook her head and laughed. Morrigan smiled proudly next to her. The others admired the carcass. Leliana saw the bite at its throat. She expected as much. She also noted the second set of teeth marks at the back of its neck. These were wider apart, made by a larger beast. It intrigued her much.

"A fine kill." The Qunari observed. "I'd like the honour of butchering it."

Alistair handed him his dagger. "All yours my friend." He shook his head. "How are we going to dry this in time?"

Amara inclined her head toward Morrigan. "We do have a powerful mage with us, who happens to have a penchant for freezing things." Morrigan snorted, crossing her arms to her chest. Inside her heart swelled with the compliment.

...


	24. Chapter 24 Interrogation

**Note: ****And I'm back **** Hope you all had a great holiday! This chapter comes back to Amara's past, it continues on from Rest And Healing.**

…

**24 Interrogation**

_Elise woke early before dawn. She kissed Amara's cheek as she slipped out from the covers. Quietly she got dressed and left the aravel. Her people were already busy at their duties and they greeted her warmly as she walked past. Her steps led her to the healer's yurt, outside the head healer and her spoke. The injured Cousland guards were all recovering well. The Keeper was relieved to hear this and thanked the healer for her ministrations._

_"It would not bode well my friend if our new allies were to die days within of the agreement." Doth gave her a sidelong smile. "And how is the Captain? Did you manage to heal her wounds?"_

_Elise nodded. "She sleeps now, though it took some convincing." The Keeper blushed slightly._

_Doth chuckled at her words. "I have no doubt of that. I've know that Cousland since she was a child. She has grown to be a fine woman. Her skills and determination have ever improved." The old healer smiled as she spoke. "She is a good match for you Lethallan." Doth patted the Keeper's shoulder as she turned her steps back into the tent. Elise smiled to herself. 'Nothing much got past that one.' She thought as she watched the healer disappear within._

_Elise went next to Andriel's tent. She called out and was admitted. Affectionately they clasped hands. "My friend, are you alright from yesterday's events?" Elise's brow furrowed as she watched Andriel making tea for them._

_"I was frightened Keeper. If Lady Amara hadn't been so close, who knows how badly things could have turned out." Andriel took a shuddering breath as she handed Elise a cup and sat herself down across from her. "It makes me tremble to think of it."_

_"We were fortunate to have someone so vigilant on the journey." Elise carefully sipped at her tea._

_"What do you think those men wanted?" Andriel shook visibly as she spoke._

_"I'm not sure. We were in fine carriages with a guard. Perhaps they hoped to rob us, mistaking us for nobles." Elise warmed her hands around the cup as she thought._

_"That's possible." The First was quiet as she thought. "Keeper, what if these humans were opposed to the agreement?" Andriel looked at her intently._

_"The thought has crossed my mind." Elise gave her a sidelong glance. "We've had opposition before, all throughout the dealings with the Couslands. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this agreement would succeed. I think it would have been the same for those who opposed it." The Keeper sipped her tea, she sighed. "Now that it has succeeded perhaps they have now taken matters more seriously."_

_"Lady Amara has taken one alive. Will she be questioning him?" The Keeper nodded her head in answer. "Then perhaps we can prepare a potion for her. To extract the truth?"_

_Elise drank the rest of tea. She looked at her First proudly. "My dear, you have given me much to think about." She smiled at her First. "When my mind is troubled I find that talking things out with you makes everything clearer. I think the Couslands have won themselves a most valuable addition to their house." Elise looked at Andriel warmly. "I will miss you when you leave for your new home and husband." She reached across the table and clasped Andriel's hand._

_"Keeper, I will miss being here. Much of my life will change when I go to be with Caleb. It both frightens me and excites me."_

_Elise smiled. "He is a good man. I'm sure you will be very happy together."_

_"I am happy, thank you." Andriel smiled as she thought of her love. "And you Keeper... It seems Lady Amara is quite taken with you."_

_The Keeper blushed at Andriel's words. She looked down at the table and smiled. "I'm quite taken with her my friend. Elise cleared her throat. She held her breath for a moment. "Andriel... She's asked me to marry her."_

_At this Andriel gasped, her eyes going wide. She grabbed the Keeper's hand excitedly. "Truly? That's wonderful news! Oh Elise, I'm so happy for you!"_

_" I'm so happy. I don't remember ever feeling this good with anyone. Andriel, she makes my head spin!" Elise blushed._

_"She is certainly quite amorous. Not many would have felt that way after being pierced by an arrow and a dagger." Andriel giggled as Elise laughed and reddened some more._

_"Well, on that note I must be going. She'll be waking soon." Elise smiled at Andriel warmly. "Thank you again my friend, for your company." _

_Andriel placed her hand on her chest and bowed. "I'll come by later and help you with the potion." A smirk twisted her lips. "I'll remember to knock this time." Elise chuckled as she left Andriel's tent._

_Amara woke to the sound of Elise walking about the room. She watched her lover from behind the drawn curtains around the bed and smiled as she waited for her to notice she was awake. The Keeper moved about with grace, her green skirt swaying about her hips. A sky blue bodice hugged her waist. She had her hair loose and tucked behind her delicate ears. Amara sat up on her elbow as she continued to watch her potter about her home. Elise caught Amara smiling from the corner of her eye. She gasped audibly in surprise making Amara laugh._

_"Good morning my love." Amara took a breath sleepily purring out her words as she greeted the Keeper making her way to her. Elise sat on the bed and gave her a long kiss. She sighed contently as their lips parted._

_"Are you hungry?" The Keeper's voice was soft by her ear. Amara nodded. Elise stood up and went outside to get food from the fire. Amara rose, she found her leather pants and slipped them on taking care of her bandaged hip. She looked for the rest of her armour but couldn't find it. She went to Elise's dresser and found a soft linen shirt. Her arrow wound pulled as she drew it over her head. Elise came back and placed a tray laden with food on the table as Amara was binding her hair back in a queue. The Keeper smiled at seeing her shirt on her lover. Amara sat down at the table next to her querying her smile. _

_Elise caressed her arm through the soft cloth. "I like seeing you in my clothes." Elise smiled as Amara started eating. "I suppose we should talk about how we are going to do this." She looked to Amara as she ate. Amara reached out and grasped her hand._

_"My father will give his consent in this. Are you worried?" Amara placed the piece of bread back down on her plate. At her invitation Elise sat on her waiting lap._

_"No but I do wonder how we are going to live our lives." Elise held her close._

_"We have time to work it out. Protocol dictates that my brother will marry first, then his child must be born before we can marry. It protects the line of succession. Though I think given we are both women we won't have to wait till his heir is born." _

_Elise placed her head on Amara's shoulder as a sigh escaped her lips. "I cannot leave my people."_

_Amara kissed her forehead. "I know and I could not ask you to do that." She held Elise tight. "I could stay here?" Amara hedged._

_At this Elise gasped and stared into her eyes searching them. "You would do that for me?"_

_Amara nodded. "If the tribe doesn't mind."_

_Elise smiled. "You've been somewhat part of us since you were born. Doth and I were just speaking of you this morning. She remembers you fondly." Elise took her lovers hand up to her lips and kissed it._

_"I will need to stay at Highever on occasions but the rest of the time I would be with you." Amara leaned in close and kissed Elise, feeling her body melt into her embrace._

_"I'd like that very much." Elise met her amber eyes. Reluctantly she drew herself away letting Amara resume eating. "Will you be able to stay longer?"_

_Amara frowned. "I'm afraid I must go as soon as possible. The attack must be investigated quickly and my father will want to hear of this soon."_

_Elise nodded at her words. "You suspect this was retaliation for the treaty?"_

_"Possibly. And if so that faction must be dealt with swiftly." Amara met her eyes with concern. "Please post more watchers by your borders. I don't want anything to happen here." _

_Elise nodded in agreement. "Would that the treaty could dissolve the hatred between our kinds but sadly it is not the world we live in." She shook her head. "Andriel has an idea about dealing with your prisoner. She has suggested a truth potion."_

_Amara smiled. "That will certainly help. Please let me know as soon as it's ready." She stood from the table and wrapped her cloak about her shoulders. "I'll see to my injured." She kissed Elise before she left the aravel._

_The sun was bright through the trees. She had slept in later than she thought. Gress found her and gave her a full report. "Those men wore the same armour and carried weapons of similar sort. My lady, it looks as if it was provided for them." Amara nodded at her lieutenant's observations. "What do you intend to do?"_

_Amara took a breath. "We'll leave five men here, your most trusted. The rest of us will return to the manor with haste. I will question the prisoner sometime today and we will bring him with us to receive what fitting punishment my father will give."_

"_I am glad you saw them in time Captain. It took away much of their advantage."'_

_Amara smiled at his words. "I think we have Blade to thank for that." At hearing his name Blade trotted up to Amara's side. She leant down and patted him affectionately._

_Amara spent much of the day reassuring the delegates that a full investigation will be carried out to unmask their attackers. She saw to her injured guards and found they were recovering well. They would be ready to ride by the time she was through with the prisoner. By noon Elise had given her the vile. She took Gress and a young sergeant to where the prisoner was held. The prisoner had a swollen face; his hands were leashed to a peg in the centre of the tent deeply embedded in the ground._

"_Come to finish the rest of your handy work?" The prisoner got to his feet as Amara approached._

_Her eyes narrowed. "I've come for information. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. The choice is yours."_

"_You broke my nose you bitch!" The man spat at her feet._

"_I let you live." Amara said coolly. "Something your employer would remedy quickly if they knew of it." The man looked away from her, his eyes shifting about as he thought. Amara continued. "Who sent you?"_

_The man's eyes darted back at her. "I'll tell you nothing!"_

"_Oh, come now. It's an easy question. Don't make this hard on yourself." Amara waited._

"_You can beat me all you want, I'll say nothing." The man shifted away from her. Amara smiled. She walked towards him and held up the vile in her hand for him to see._

"_I don't intend on beating you but you will tell me everything you know. I'm simply giving you the opportunity to do so willingly." The man shook his head wildly and backed away as far as his binds would let him._

"_They'll kill me if I talk."_

"_They'll kill you anyway, as soon as they see you. You've been in my custody for a day. They won't take the time to find out if you've held your tongue." Amara unstoppered the vile in front of him. "Last chance, tell me now and we will conceal you as we travel back to Highever. There you can be judged fairly for your crime. Refuse and I will hitch you to the back of the carriage for your employer to see." The man went quiet. He shook his head. _

_Amara sighed. "Lieutenant." The men at her side held the prisoner down as he thrashed about wildly. Amara advanced on him, vile in hand._

"_Wait! Wait, please!" She held on to his jaw. "I don't know them!" Amara paused. "I've never met them before. They hired a group of us, put swords in our hands and provided the equipment."_

"_Why?" Amara waited patiently._

"_They said the elves had no business taking Ferelden soil." The man swallowed hard. "They said the treaty would start an uprising. It would change everything for the worse."_

"_They? Tell me more."_

"_They were well armed. Noble born – they didn't speak like the common man. But I swear I know nothing more." Amara's eyes narrowed. She looked at the vile in her hand. The man saw her and thrashed about against his captors. "Please no! They paid us half. It was more gold than I've ever seen in my life." The man looked at her eyes desperately. "Kill the Dalish they said. Make an example of them and the agreement would fail. That's it, I swear!" The man shook in fear. _

_Amara stoppered the vile once more. She looked at Gress. "Lieutenant, take him to the healer." Amara sighed. "We'll leave for the manor in an hour." She exited the tent and walked toward Elise._


	25. Chapter 25 All The Touching

**24 All The Touching **

…

The party ate well that morning, lingering at camp till the deer was butchered and frozen into manageable pieces. Before the sun was high they struck out again. Amara and Morrigan headed the front, the witch staying close by the Warden as they spoke softly. Alistair and Leliana walked behind them. Leliana smiled as she heard Amara's laugh. Alistair looked their way, his brow quirking up. "Well those two seem to be getting along better today."

Leliana nodded beside him. "Hunting seems to form a bond." She looked at the ground as she walked. Alistair gave her a sidelong glance. Worry pricked the back of his mind. Alistair sighed and scratched his head as Leliana watched the Warden in front of her again.

Silence stretched. Alistair cleared his throat. "She is remarkable."

Leliana gave him a small smile and nodded. "I was quite frightened for her last night."

"I think we all were." Alistair looked at the ground. "She seems much better this morning."

"How often does it call you?" Leliana asked the Warden next to her, watching him intently.

"I've only heard it twice before last night. Each time it was incomprehensible to me." He looked at Amara in front of him. "Amara understood it. I think that was why she had a difficult time with the contact."

Leliana gasped beside him. "You mean she knows what it said?"

Alistair nodded. "She said it was calling its forces, riling them up for action." Alistair shook his head. "This Blight is further along than the Grey Wardens ever thought." Leliana crossed her arms to her chest as she walked. A sharp shiver went through her.

…

Amara glanced at the mage beside her. How she loved seeing her smile. Morrigan spoke of a game Flemeth and she would play whenever they were being hunted. "I would act the terrified child and go running off into the woods where Mother would be waiting with her trap."

"You always had fun? Were you ever frightened?" Amara asked the mage beside her, her face a picture as she tried to understand how a mother could use her child as bait.

"Not at all dear Warden, Flemeth had turned it into a good game. One that has taught me many valuable lessons." As they walked a small white flower caught Morrigan's eye. She walked to it and gently plucked it from the ground. She walked back towards Amara with it.

"Oh, for me! You shouldn't have!" Amara fluttered her eyelashes at the witch clasping her hands together like a damsel.

Morrigan laughed at the sight. "That is the strangest expression I have ever seen you wear!" Morrigan smirked as Amara laughed beside her. She looked ahead and pursed her lips in a smile. "This is in fact, for you."

"I knew it!" Amara nudged her playfully.

"Don't get any ideas. It's for your cloak." A smile crept along Morrigan's lips. "That reminds me. I hope you won't take it a miss that I will be acquiring my own tent when we get into the next town."

"Oh?" Amara gave her a sidelong glance, her heart twisting a little inside her chest.

"You have somewhat drained my supplies and I will need to replenish them. The mixing of potions and rituals require much concentration and I must be free from distractions. I would prefer to do this in the comfort and safety of a tent rather than out in the woods." Morrigan took great pains to explain her reasons to the Warden and though Amara felt disappointed that the witch would not be close by as she slept it warmed heart at the care she took to tell her the reasons.

"Well that makes sense to me." Amara gave her a small smile.

"Good." Morrigan nodded next to her.

Amara chuckled and made Morrigan quirk a brow at the sound. "I will miss your snoring." A cheeky smile flitted across the Warden's lips.

Morrigan was aghast. "I do not snore!" Amara laughed at her incensed expression.

"Well how would you know?" Amara's eyes twinkled with mirth as she teased the witch.

"Well… I would…" Morrigan searched for the words. "It would wake me, I'm sure of it!"

Amara smirked, tilting her head. "Not if it's one of those cute buzzy ones."

"Oh stop it!" Morrigan solidly thumped the Warden's arm. "Now I definitely know you are teasing me!"

"I am." Amara laughed. "It's so fun; I don't know why I hadn't done so earlier."

Leliana watched Morrigan and Amara laughing in front of her. Her heart squeezed a little at the sight. She had grown fond of the Warden, recalling the times they had spent together the last couple of days. She felt fascinated by her, relishing the attention Amara paid to her. With a sudden pang she wanted Amara to turn around and look at her. She took a shuddering breath as she watched Amara's confident stride. She loved how the Warden would throw her head back as she laughed heartily. She thought of those beautiful amber eyes, piercing right through her when the spoke. This was a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time.

Amara walked beside Morrigan listening to her speak of the folly of men. Of how they always assumed two things about a woman – how they were weak and helpless and how they always assumed she found them attractive. Amara watched in rapt attention as Morrigan recounted the tale of how a man had accused her of being an apostate, calling the guards down on her. She acted the terrified woman in front of the guard cowering behind him. Amara watched as Morrigan laughed as she told of the guard who had unknowingly aided her by arresting her accuser. The Warden smiled to herself feeling hard pressed to find she would act any different from the guard. The mage certainly knew how to use her charms. She took a steadying breath vainly trying to fight down the attraction she felt.

…

As they walked well past morning Amara felt a familiar sensation welling up inside her. Reflexively she searched it out, her head cocking to the side as she tried to discern what it was. Morrigan gave her a sidelong glance. Leliana and Alistair slowed their steps warily as Amara looked about. Amara turned looking directly at them. Leliana's breath caught in her chest. Self-consciousness filled her as she remembered the last thought she had of the Warden. Her heart thundered. _Surely not._ She thought as Amara came and stood in front of her. Leliana's heart hammered in her chest and she bit her lip with worry. Amara noticed the concern in her eyes. She looked at the bard, smiled and gently touched Leliana's hand, holding it briefly before letting it go. Leliana quivered from the Warden's caress. Amara's eyes left her and went to the road they had just come down from. She closed her eyes and felt thunder rolling in the distance searching her out. The feeling waned then faded. She opened her eyes, looked at Leliana next to her and took a steady breath. "It's ok my dear, just that familiar feeling again." Amara's hand went to the small of Leliana's back as she gently turned their steps forward once more. She tilted her head at the bard giving Leliana a gentle stare. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to worry you so."

Leliana swallowed hard. "It's ok." Amara nodded and took up her place beside Morrigan once more. They resumed walking.

Throughout the rest of the early afternoon Amara walked with a distracted air. Her companions began to worry, each taking their turn at her side trying to get her to focus. Leliana went to walk beside Amara as Morrigan and Alistair discussed their leader's state. At the worst of times Amara barely heard a word or paid attention to the friend at her side, apologizing when clarity returned to her. During such a time Leliana came to her side. The Warden barely acknowledged her as she walked beside her. She spoke mostly of Orlais, of how grand and fashionable it was. She asked Amara if she had ever worn pretty dresses and shoes before she came to the Order. Amara smiled and distractedly shook her head. Leliana's concern grew. With the Warden more distracted than ever she wondered how well she was going fight if the need called for it. She looked at the companions behind her; both Alistair and Morrigan were frowning as they discussed what to do.

She turned back and found Amara smiling at her. Her heart quickened. Slowly, gently she reached for the Warden's hand clasping it in her own as they walked. Amara felt her head clear as she felt Leliana's presence override everything else. She drew a breath and looked down at their hands. She held the bard's hand tighter in her own. Leliana gasped at the response, relief washing over her. She kept hold of the Warden's hands resting her head gently on Amara's shoulder. Amara took another steadying breath. "I'm sorry Leliana, I've been so rude. I didn't mean to ignore you all this time." Leliana squeezed her hand. Amara felt her presence tether her to the ground, centring her.

Leliana brushed her cheek on the Warden's shoulder. "Hmm… That's the most you've spoken all afternoon." Amara chuckled and closed her eyes, feeling Leliana's body next to her. Her presence so warm it filled her heart. Amara swallowed and cleared her throat.

"You know how I can sense living creatures?" Leliana nodded her head against her shoulder. "I can sense something seeking me out. It feels so familiar that my very being wants to find it too. I think that's why I'm so distracted… I keep looking for it." Leliana's eyes were wide as she listened. "I know it's close by… closer than before, I think."

Leliana felt Amara's thumb caress the top of her hand. "You seem less distracted now, has it faded away?"

Amara smiled and met her blue eyes. "No, it's still there. But since you've held my hand I can… feel you more." Amara's cheeks reddened and she looked away to the side of the road. She heard a soft laugh from her companion.

"Oh!" Leliana looked at how the Warden's neck flushed all the way to her ears. "Hmm… So, skin to skin contact intensifies it?"

Amara smiled and cleared her throat. "It does." She swallowed hard. It amazed her how the bard could strip little secrets from her so easily. She looked at Leliana once more and found her regarding her with a curious look on her face.

"Hmm… Well in that case… and all in the interest of safety…" Leliana's other hand reached up and gently caressed the side of the Warden' s neck, trailing her fingers down to her throat. Amara closed her eyes feeling Leliana's warmth envelop her. Her heart thundered as she felt it suffuse her very centre. She smiled and from half closed eyes she looked at the bard next to her. Gently she placed her free hand over the bard's hand at her neck and held her. Heat built between their touch as she held on to both of Leliana's hands.

She swallowed hard as she watched the bard's intent stare. "You little vixen." Amara said with a husky voice and a smile. Leliana pursed her lips seductively and shrugged one shoulder.

Morrigan watched with surprise as the Warden in front of her reacted to Leliana's touch. She shook her head and huffed to Alistair next to her. "What is it with humans and all the touching!"

Alistair swallowed hard noting the mage's discomfiture. "Well, it's a very human thing to do… All the touching." He cocked his head to one sided as he watched the redness suffuse Amara's neck. "It doesn't look like bad touching to me." He chuckled as Morrigan glared at him. "Hey, at least she's with us again." Morrigan's lips flattened in a firm line. She took a steadying breath and crossed her arms to her chest as she walked.

They continued walking for sometime with Amara completely cognizant. "And bards in Orlais are different to the ones in Ferelden?"

Leliana nodded at Amara's question. "Uh huh. Bards in Orlais are more than just minstrels performing a song or telling a tale. We are trained to gather information, create diversions or hunt and kill if it was required." Amara looked at her intently as she continued. "We can seduce our mark." Leliana gave her a sidelong glance. "If that was what it required to play the game."

"The game?" Amara's brow quirked up. Leliana nodded.

"The nobles in Orlais are quite ruthless. They plot and scheme to gather influence and power. Of course they cannot do this openly, so they enlist the services of a bard master who pulls all the strings to achieve their goals for them."

Amara's mind raced. "And you've killed many, while playing the game?" Never in her wildest dreams did she ever expect a Sister of the Chantry to admit such things.

"Hmm… I always tried to use nonviolent means." Leliana looked at the road ahead. "You'll be surprised what a kind word or a smile can achieve. The trick was finding out what the mark desired then becoming that."

"Oh…" Amara frowned. "So you lied to them. Make them feel then once you have what you want you discard them or kill them?"

Leliana held a pent breath. "Well if you put it that way you make it sound so terrible." She felt uneasy and conscious of having revealed too much to the Warden next to her. "Tell me, isn't it better to die in the arms of a beautiful seductress than covered by gore on the battlefield?" Leliana's eyes went to her feet. She regretted the coldness that crept into her tone.

Amara squeezed her hand. She had offended the bard with her callous remark. She watched her face as Leliana looked ahead, her eyes distant. Warily she reached up to her cheek and turned the bard's gaze back to her. She moistened her lips as her throat tightened a little. "Leliana, I'm sure it would be better if the seductress was you." She felt heat suffuse her cheeks as she saw Leliana's eyes go wide at her words.

Leliana smiled as she looked away and cleared her throat. "Ahem… Well, it seems I have said too much." Her lips twisted as she fought a smile down. "Well that was long ago. And it's not me anymore." She let out a long breath. "Hmm… I think Morrigan wants to speak to you. I can feel her eyes glaring at me."

Leliana turned away. Amara kept hold of her hand. "Please, you don't need to go."

Leliana gave her a small smile. "I won't be far." Slowly she walked away from Amara. The Warden heaved a heavy sigh. Leliana walked to Morrigan and Alistair. She met Morrigan's cold stare. "Hold her hand. It keeps her here." Morrigan's brow arched as she walked away towards Amara.

The witch stared straight ahead as she walked beside her. "We are making camp soon." Morrigan crossed her arms as she walked.

"It's a little early for camp isn't it?" Amara tilted her head at the witch.

"Alistair seems to think we will reach the lake by midday tomorrow. From there it's just a matter of crossing it to the tower." Morrigan watched the Warden's eyes go distant. Amara nodded slowly at her words. "We don't know what we'll find there so a good rest will be useful." Amara was silent. Morrigan sighed. Her heart hammered in her chest. She hated the awkwardness she was feeling. Annoyed she uncrossed her arms and took a steadying breath. Hesitantly she brushed the back of her hand against Amara's fingers. She saw the Warden beside her blink. Slowly she curled her fingers around Amara's hand. She let out a breath as the Warden grasped it. Amara swallowed hard and looked at the mage with her amber gaze. Alistair giggled behind them and the witch quickly shot him a murderous glare.


	26. Chapter 26 Attraction

**26 Attraction**

The sun was still high above the horizon when they made their camp. Amara with constant touch stayed quite aware of her surroundings. As much as she enjoyed the constant contact from Leliana and Morrigan the impracticality of it frustrated her. She sat on a log Sten had brought over to the fire. Leliana sat beside her, her bare leg touched the side of her hand as she polished her bow.

"It went away the first time; surely you'll get some reprieve tonight." The bard's voice was light as she watched Amara beside her.

"Yes, I hope so." Amara nodded with a small smile. To her surprise Sten had dragged over a second log and sat upon it. He stared at her intently. "What is it?" Amara asked, a little uneasy with his silent attention.

"I have seen you fight and I find you are exceptional for a human." He cleared his gruff voice as he continued. "There is a technique I can show you that may help." Amara stared at him in shock. This was the most he had spoken since he joined them.

"I'm listening." Amara leaned forward, her hand breaking contact with Leliana's leg. The bard noticed and quickly shifted her body closer. She watched as Amara's eyes closed slightly at the touch.

"Take up your sword." The Qunari leaned his elbow on his knee as he watched Amara draw her blade. "Now to us, our blade is our soul. Our body and mind control where it goes and so we master ourselves." Sten stood up and drew his sword. "Follow me."

Amara followed him to the edge of a grassy clearing. The thunder in her mind tugged at her consciousness once more. She shook her head to clear it.

"Now do as I do." The Qunari held his with two hands before him. He closed his eyes and took a centering breath. His feet danced a series of steps as he swung his blade in a simple pattern of sweeps, thrusts and blocks. The blade whispered as it cut through the air, his movements were graceful and controlled. Amara recognised it as a technique he used when he fought alongside her.

Slowly and awkwardly at first she followed his movements. The sensation calling her fogged her mind making her stumble the steps. She groaned in frustration as she started again from the beginning. Once again she followed his movement. She felt the tugging in her mind as her body moved.

"Concentrate Warden. Command yourself and your blade." Amara took another centering breath and worked her way through the pattern. As her body learnt the steps her mind found a degree of focus. The feeling still sought her out but she found could now prevent herself from seeking it back. After several more tries she managed to get through the whole pattern without distraction, her movements fluid and graceful, like a slow dance. After her feet found the last position she looked up and found her companions gathered about watching. Sweat misted her brow but her mind was much more focussed. Sten gave her a sidelong glance and grunted his approval. She inclined her head in thanks as he walked across camp once more taking his customary place of solitude.

Amara's eyes found Morrigan by chance. The witch leant against a tree as she watched her across the way. Their eyes lingered in each other's stare before she drew her golden gaze away and walked deeper into the trees. Amara's heart wanted to follow her, but she held back. She drew a ragged breath as she watched the witch walk. "Just friends Amara." She mumbled. She was definitely feeling like her old self again. She shook her head to herself and walked back to Leliana by the fire.

Leliana smiled at her as she sat down. "You are amazing to watch."

Amara laughed softly at her praise. "He made that look easy but it took me quite a few tries to get it right." Amara gave Leliana a sidelong glance. "Thank you for today." She played with a blade grass in her hands as she watched the bard. "I don't know how you do it but you always seem to know exactly what I need."

Leliana reddened and gave Amara a soft laugh. "I know we haven't known each other for long but I feel like I've known you for longer. I feel comfortable around you."

Amara gave her a gentle nudge. "I feel the same." She smiled and looked at the bard some more. Her mind wondered back to their comfortable touch as they walked and the warmth that surrounded her whenever she was close by. Her eyes followed the line of the bard's profile next to her, starting at her graceful neck, leading to a small round chin. Amara looked at her lips and found they were full and soft. She felt a thrum go through her as she followed the line of a straight nose leading up to Leliana's clear blue eyes. Her perfect brows leading to a smooth forehead. Amara swallowed hard as she stared while appreciating the beauty next to her.

She watched as Leliana's face drew close, her hand coming up to gently caress her cheek. "Are you alright?" Amara blinked, remembering herself. Leliana's melodic voice snapped her out of her gawking.

Embarrassed she flushed, her eyes shot to the dirt at her feet. "Uh huh." She nodded.

"Is it calling you again?"

At this a chuckle burst from Amara's lips, her embarrassment faded as she mastered her emotions. "No my dear, quite a completely different distraction." She smiled and gave Leliana little a wink as she looked ahead once more.

Leliana's breath caught in her chest. She swallowed. "Oh!"

Amara leaned on her playfully and laughed some more. "Where's a cold shower when you need one." She mumbled under her smile.

Leliana slapped at her arm. "Amara!" They both burst out giggling.

Morrigan walked through the trees as her eyes scanned the ground for useful plants. She shook her head trying to clear the Amara's graceful movements from her mind, the fluidity of her body and the stillness of her face as she focused. Her heart hammered and she drew a shuddering breath as she looked about her. The reprieve from the constant walking on the road helped her appreciate just being able to walk amongst the trees again. She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sky feeling the soft whispering of the wind on her face. Naturally she thought of Amara again. _The wild hunt_, she had called her. A smiled crept to the witch's face. _Hmm… she certainly knew how to make me feel good_. She entertained her thoughts a little longer. She thought of that kiss she gave the Warden, _quite bold_, she mused to herself. She wondered what it would be like to make love to her. A thrill went through her body, making her lips tremble and the flesh between her legs hum with warmth. The feeling surprised her and she scoffed at herself shaking her head out of her reverie. She rubbed her hands on her face as she blushed, thanking the gods that the Warden wasn't near. Friend or no, she didn't think she could resist that charm at the moment.

…

Amara hesitantly made her way to Sten. Despite his tutelage earlier she knew he preferred to be alone. At her approach his head slowly turned to her then stared out once more. Amara stopped two feet short away from him, her foot resting on a small rock, her arms crossed to her chest. Silence lingered for a moment before she spoke.

"You said something earlier that caught my attention."

"What of it?" He refused to look at her.

"Your sword. You spoke as though it was a part of you."

Sten looked at his blade by his side. "This." He drew it and stared at it. "This is just an empty tool." He sheathe it once more and shook his head. "My true blade I've carried with me since I came to the Beresaad. I lost it after falling to Darkspawn. Were I to return to my people without it I would be killed on sight. They would see me as a soulless thing."

"Where did you last see it?" Amara crouched on the ground clasping her hands together to stop them shaking. Despite his quiet and aloof nature she was wary.

"Somewhere near Lake Calenhad, where I fell along with my brothers. Farmers found me and when they said they hadn't seen it I flew into a rage and panic killing them with my bare hands. They didn't have it."

Amara looked at him intently. "That's why you were imprisoned?"

The Qunari nodded. "I was in despair. I can never go back to my people like this."

Silence stretched between them. Amara heaved a sigh. "We will see the lake tomorrow. I will take a look around." Amara stood up and gave him sidelong glance. "We will find it."

"Those maybe empty words but I appreciate them." Amara nodded and turned back toward the fire.


	27. Chapter 27 Dance of The Seductress

**27 Dance of The Seductress**

Amara sat by the fire once more. The sensation had dulled in intensity but she could still feel it close by. She wondered at how she was going to sleep between fear of the call and the tugging in her brain. She stared at flames before her, restless and listless. She considered hunting but the venison in their packs was more than enough to last days. Looking up she found Morrigan coming towards her. She smiled in greeting.

"How are you feeling Warden?" Her gold gaze smiled down at her.

"Better but I'm restless."

"Oh?" Amara's eyes searched her face. There was something about the witch at the moment and the Warden couldn't figure out what. She thought of their kiss, so long and deep. Amara's heart thundered and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Morrigan pursed her lips in a smile and looked away.

"Come run with me." Amara blurted out the words before she could stop herself. Morrigan took a sudden breath and blinked a couple of times. She thought of the state of her resolve and blushed shaking her head.

"As much as I want to I don't think it's a good idea right now." She blushed, her heart racing she stared at those amber eyes. She felt the warmth between her legs again.

"Oh?" Amara smiled at seeing the redness of her cheeks.

"I…" Morrigan started backing away. "I have just found many ingredients and… I…" Quickly she was retreating from the Warden's open stare. "I need to work on the potions, while they're fresh." She turned away all flushed and just about bumped into Leliana walking towards them. "I'm sure Leliana can keep you company."

She stormed away grunting in frustration and cursing her words and awkward behaviour. _Really Morrigan, why don't you just shove them in a tent together! Arrgh_! She shook her head to herself as she huffed away retreating inside the tent. Amara smiled guessing at her uncharacteristic behaviour.

Leliana watched curiously as Morrigan past her by. She turned back toward Amara sitting on the log. "What was that about?" Her eyes bewildered.

"Mmm… I don't quite know." Amara smiled. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at the bard before her. "She gave me a good idea though, if you're up for it." Amara smiled excitedly.

"Ok, what did you have in mind?" She looked at Amara sitting on the log while drumming her fingers on her knees.

"How about a little fun before bed?"

"What?" Leliana's face was a picture of shock. Amara chuckled and stood up. She knew what the bard was thinking and decided to play along a little. Teasingly slow she began unfastening her armour at the sides. She watched as Leliana swallowed hard, her eyes going wider as she stared at Amara's fingers working the knots. Seductively slow she removed her plates from her chest and arms and discarded them to the ground. She chuckled low as she watched Leliana's face redden.

"Um… Amara, right now?" Amara nodded. Leliana swallowed again. Amara burst out laughing and walked to her side. She took Leliana's arm and leaned on her affectionately.

"Relax Leli. I don't mean that." Her eyes smiling as she watched the red head beside her.

"Oh! You! Ahem…" Leliana cleared her throat then slapped Amara's arm soundly. "You are such a tease!" Amara giggled at her expression. Leliana shoved her away from her side. "What did you really mean?" She watched the bard regain her composure.

"I'm a little restless and I was thinking we could have a little practice round before the big match."

"Oh ok." Leliana had recovered from her earlier discomfiture. She tilted her head to the side and gave Amara a scrutinizing stare. "A little worried, are we?"

"Pfft no! It's just to burn a little energy so I can sleep." Amara pulled out her dagger and her sword from her side. "Pick your poison." She looked at the bard challengingly.

Seductively Leliana side stepped both blades and stepped into the circle of her arms. She stood close, her face just inches from the Warden's lips. Staring into Amara's amber eyes she raised one eyebrow. Amara's heart thundered in her chest as she felt Leliana's breath on her lips. The bard in front of her wrapped her hands around both her wrists. She felt her thumbs gently caress the inside of them. Amara swallowed hard as Leliana's fingers lingered on her skin. In the background Alistair stared with his mouth open. Leliana tilted her head to the side, her lips lightly brushing Amara's cheek. "Hmm…" she purred. "I like hands." With a quick press and twist of both thumbs she unlocked Amara's grip on both blades dropping them to the ground. Leliana turned around and slowly walked toward the clearing. She looked back once at the Warden. "You're going to regret teasing me." Stunned and in awe Amara laughed and shook her head. She followed the bard's lead. _I don't regret it so far. _She thought to herself with a smile.

Leliana waited for Amara to come to her. Feet planted apart, hands on her hips. Her clear blue eyes watched as Amara made her way to the clearing still smiling. Alistair and Sten watched from a safe distance. Amara stepped onto the circle of grass meeting Leliana's eyes. She raised a brow at the delicious challenge that she held in that gaze. Slowly, warily they circled each other; eyes locked patiently waiting for the other to make the first move. Leliana's eyes narrowed. Amara saw it as she dodged the first strike. A joyous laugh burst from her lips as she eyed the bard cautiously. Leliana advanced, a small smile lighting her eyes as she threw a swing causing Amara to block with her forearms, then in a quick turn of her body she twisted around and thrust an elbow across Amara's back. As the Warden fell forward she quickly regained her balance and turned around just in time to duck under Leliana's swing. She weaved her body around giving Leliana a tap on the stomach with her fist. She got a little greedy and went in for a second jab. Leliana blocked it and caught at her wrist. With a quick turn she twisted Amara's arm opening her up to a strike on the chest. Leliana brought her knee up towards her. Amara blocked it and hooked her arm under Leliana's thigh heaving the bard off her feet. In surprise Leliana let go of her twisted arm and held on to Amara's shoulder. They fell to the ground together with the Warden landing on top of her. Both grunted at the impact. The bard smiled up at Amara dissipating the worry she felt at being too rough. Amara smiled back, their eyes locking as she lay on top of the bard. One hand was locked between Leliana's legs, her own weight pinning it down.

Leliana read her predicament and smiled. "What are you going to do now Warden?" Her breath quick against Amara's face. Leliana bucked under her bringing a hand up against her chest. Amara grabbed it and pinned it above her head.

She breathe hard. "I think I have you right where I want you." Amara stared down at her cockily. Leliana smiled. Slowly she shook her head. Amara's eyes widened. The strike was a rouse and she fell for it. With both her hands occupied it left her open to Leliana's free hand. She watched as the bards hand quickly shot up, her finger finding the hollow of her neck. Leliana smiled, she pushed there causing Amara to move back involuntarily and choke as she steadily heaved Amara's body off her with one finger.

She rolled a choking Amara on to her back, strong thighs pinned her legs. Leliana grabbed both her wrists and pinned it to the ground above her head. Amara bucked under her strongly without much luck. Leliana looked down at her gasping. She smiled. "My, my Warden. I think you're well and truly pinned." In the background she heard Alistair and Sten cheer.

They went two more rounds both resulting in Amara flat on her back pinned by the seductress on top of her. On the third pin Leliana's eyes locked with hers as they breathe quickly between them. "Do you give yet?"

Amara smiled up at her quite tired from exertion. "You know one of these days I will get past your wily ways and then we'll see who's on their back." She bucked under her once more nearly heaving the bard off her.

Leliana leaned on her some more, her stare softening seductively. "If you wanted me on my back all you had to do was ask." At this Amara blushed profusely. Once again Leliana hitched herself up on top of her. "Do you give?"

Amara chuckled, shaking her head to herself. "Ok, I give." Leliana smiled and let go of her wrists. She pushed against her shoulders as she heaved herself of the Warden. She got to her feet and took a bow in front of Sten and Alistair's cheers.

Amara sat up and brushed the dirt and grass off her leathers. She caught her breath as Leliana walked to her side offering her a hand up. Gladly she took it and got to her feet. "I did not expect that outcome." She smiled at the bard before her.

Leliana shrugged one shoulder and smiled. "I think you'll sleep well tonight."

...

**Note: Aim 1 - Write a good sparring scene **

**Aim 2 - Write a sexy sparring scene **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	28. Chapter 28 Desires

**28 Desires**

True to her word Morrigan prepared new potions for their travel. Her concentration strained as she tried to block out the grunts from the two women sparring outside. Through loud cheers and clapping she said the words to strengthen the batch. Twice she had gone to the tent flaps and found Amara gracefully avoiding the bard's attacks. Once she saw her trying to grapple Leliana beneath her. She stopped watching after that concentrating more on the task at hand. She stoppered the last vile when Amara crawled into the tent still catching her breath. Their gazes met briefly before Morrigan's eyes travelled to Amara's heaving chest. A lump formed in her throat as she tore her eyes back to the vile in her hand. Her mind raced as she wondered why she found it hard to be around the Warden physically.

Lightly she spoke. "And did you enjoy that little wrestle?"

Amara chuckled at the implication she heard. "Yes, quite. She's one tough opponent." She looked at the witch's back as she busily packed away the supplies.

"Oh really." Morrigan glanced back at her. "Well it looks like she's definitely spent you for the night."

Amara mused for a moment. Long enough for Morrigan to turn around and meet her gaze. The witch was jealous. Amara casually shrugged a shoulder. "I still have more in reserve." Golden eyes pierced her. She saw the witch take a shuddering breath.

_Morrigan's body hummed with desire, her very centre throbbed with it. Quick as a flash she dropped the vile from her hand and crawled to the Warden in front of her. Eyes locked, their breaths quick, Morrigan grabbed Amara's shoulder. One hand roved the back of her neck as she pulled the Warden into a deep, hungry kiss. Their mouths clashed hotly, Morrigan's tongue sliding into Amara's open mouth. Amara held her about the waist and pulled her on top of her body roughly. Morrigan gasped as she felt the Warden's hands on her naked back as they slipped inside her robe. Amara kissed the curve of her neck, her lips and tongue caressing Morrigan's skin. Morrigan's eager fingers tore the leather armour over the Warden's head discarding it to the side. Her hands glided across her smooth skin, feeling the hot muscles underneath. Morrigan gasped as Amara laid her on her back, her hands quickly pulling her pants down past her knees. With her legs parted she moaned as she felt the Warden's body press against hers, her leather pants sliding against her wet flesh. Heat and desire built between the both of them. Amara moaned, whispering her name._

"Morrigan?... Morrigan?" The witch's eyes snapped open at the Warden's querying voice. Amara looked at her from a cross the tent curiously. Morrigan trembled as heat flushed her skin. She gasped as she looked at the vile in her hand.

"Oh creators!" She exclaimed as she drew a shuddering breath.

Amara quite worried crawled towards her. Morrigan quickly scrabbled away, lightning sparks running through her body. Amara ceased her advance holding her hands up reassuringly. "Hey, it's ok." Her was voice soft but wary. Morrigan closed her eyes and slowed her thundering heart. The sparks abated. She could feel Amara's worry.

"Are you ok?" Eyes closed Morrigan nodded quickly. Her body still hummed with arousal. She opened her eyes. Amara sat pensively across from her wondering what was going on.

"I'm fine Warden but I have to go for a moment." Morrigan placed the vile on the ground. She circled wide of the Warden as she made for the exit. "I have to go."

"Morrigan?" The concern in the Warden's voice stopped her.

She turned around with glistening eyes and met Amara's stare. "You said we were friends." Her voice was soft and vulnerable to Amara's ears.

"We are." Amara's voice was just as soft.

"Then please don't ask me what just happened. Let me go… just for a moment."

"Ok." Amara's heart raced as she watched the witch leave. Her mind worked desperately trying to figure out what was going on. She knew there was something about Morrigan today. Her concern grew.

Morrigan exited the tent, her hurried steps taking her deep into the woods. Under the cover of trees she shape shifted into a raven. She soared high over the tree line searching. The glimmer of water caught her sharp eyes. Gracefully she landed by the waterhole's bank, shifting back on two feet as she reached the ground. Hurriedly she removed her clothes leaving them on the water's edge. She walked into the water all the way up to her waist. She took a steady breath and gently lowered her whole body into its cool depths. A moment or two went by before she sprang back up breathing in gasps. She rubbed the water from eyes and face shaking her head to herself. Feeling her desires finally under control she walked back to her clothes shaking. She squeezed the water from her hair and donned her robes back on. The sky was turning orange around her with the setting of the sun. She took a steadying breath and shook her head to herself once more. Her attraction to the Warden was getting harder to ignore. Her little daydream proved that. "How am I going to get through this?" She wondered out loud rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed and took flight once more.

Morrigan approached the camp. She saw her companions gathered against the fire as they ate. She saw Amara's back straighten, her head tilting to one side as she approached. Morrigan smiled to herself trying ineffectively not to think of her fantasy earlier. As she got closer Amara swivelled her head around and smiled at her. She smiled back and gently held on to her shoulder as she stepped over the log and sat next to her. Affectionately Amara leaned on her, much like she did when they had hunted. Morrigan's eyes closed a little at the contact and memory of it. She felt Amara sigh next to her.

"You're back." Morrigan saw a smile creep onto the Warden's lips. Morrigan nodded. For her ears alone Amara asked her if she was ok.

"Yes, thank you for asking." A smile twisted her mouth. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good." Amara gently tapped her knee. "Are you hungry?"

As she nodded Amara placed her own portion of food into her hands. It was a Warden sized portion. Morrigan looked at it and chuckled. "I can't eat all this."

Amara glanced back and smiled as she helped herself to more food. "I'll eat what you don't."

"Do they always make Wardens with healthy appetites?" Morrigan chuckled some more, relieved that there was no awkwardness between them. Amara inclined her head towards Alistair who was shovelling large spoonfuls of food into his mouth. His plate heaped as much as Amara's. Morrigan and Amara burst out giggling. "I guess so." Morrigan concluded, her eyes twinkling with laughter.

The evening passed with Amara comfortably leaning on Morrigan as they ate. They spoke of small inconsequential things from their past before Alistair turned their conversation to tomorrow's plans.

"We will see the lake by midday, then I'm hopeful that we can arrange a crossing to the tower from the small outpost there. The crossing is normally smooth but the lake is large and the wind will play a part as we cross. Amara nodded to this. She had been on ships before as her father had sometimes let her accompany him on various negotiations with their neighbours. Her heart squeezed a little at his memory. They discussed the night's watch roster with everyone but Amara agreeing that she get a full night's rest, arguing that since they were going to be encountering mages then Morrigan was the wiser choice to spell. Inside she doubted she could sleep easily still dreading her dream from the previous night. Morrigan guessed at her thoughts. Gently she leaned her body against Amara, her lips by her ear. "I'll be close by till my watch. You don't need to worry tonight." Amara gave her a weak smile and finally nodded her agreement.

Darkness had gathered around them when Alistair sought his bedroll. Leliana had come out with her bow and sat on the log. Sten paced the perimeter of their camp. Amara had just finished sharpening and cleaning her blade when Morrigan's hand squeezed her arm. She sheathe the blade as she followed the witch into the tent. Throughout the evening Morrigan had seemed more relaxed around her.

In the dimness of the tent Amara removed her armour. She felt Morrigan's eyes on her as she found her shirt and drew it on. She met the witch's open stare and smiled tilting her head to one side. She watched as Morrigan removed her hood. The witch smiled coyly as she removed her robe. Amara's heart thundered in her chest as she watched Morrigan slip into a bedroll and settled in. Likewise she did the same lying back with a sigh and a smile. Since they had hunted something was different about them. Amara still couldn't quite put a finger on it. Despite her decision Morrigan seemed more receptive towards her. She lay on the bed musing as she waited for sleep to come to her.

She tossed and turned a few times listening to the steady breathing of the witch beside her. When she tossed and turned again she heard Morrigan sigh. In the darkness she heard the rustle of a bedroll as Morrigan placed it against hers. In wonder she watched Morrigan slide up against her body taking her arm and placing it about her warm waist. In the dimness Amara saw her eyes looking at hers. Morrigan smiled. "Sleep Warden." Amara gave her a smirk before placing her head on Morrigan's shoulder. She heard the thunder of the witch's heart as she pulled her body closer against hers. Amara heaved a sigh and relaxed. Her eyes closed as she found the sleep that had eluded her.

Morrigan's mind raced as she felt the Warden's weight beside her. Her embrace was warm and gentle. Better than anything she had imagined it to feel. She lay for some moments wondering what had come over her. She had craved the Warden's touch ever since they kissed. A small buzzing snore escaped the Warden beside her. Morrigan smiled then chuckled softly in the dark. She closed her eyes and savoured the Amara's comforting touch. She too slept and she slept well.

…

**Note: Just a little taste! I hope you enjoyed it. My postings have well and truly caught up with my writing. I'm hoping I will still be able to post new chapters at a reasonable rate, though it may not be everyday like it has been. I'm aiming for every couple of days.**


	29. Chapter 29 Glances

**29 Glances**

Late in the night Morrigan woke for her watch. She lingered a few moments in Amara's warm embrace. Gently so as not to wake her she caressed the Warden's face. Something about the motion made her heart swell. Slowly she eased herself from her arms tucking the covers around Amara well. She wore her robe and hood once more, picked up her staff and quietly exited the tent. Leliana met her eyes as she walked toward the fire. The bard inclined her head in greeting and stood up.

"How is she?" Leliana asked as she picked up her bow.

"She is sleeping. It took her some time though." Morrigan warmed her hands by the fire as the wind blew around them. The bard watched Alistair make his way out of his bed roll and smiled as she remembered their first watch together.

She looked back to Morrigan once more. "I'll take my leave then."

"Good night Leliana." Morrigan gave her an unexpected smile. _The witch is happy tonight_. Leliana thought to herself. Leliana was quiet as she slipped into her bed roll. The Warden beside her slept deeply. She thanked the Maker there was no sign of dreams tonight. She watched Amara's face for some moments before finally sleeping.

…

Amara woke to the howl of the wind. The tent's ceiling was gloomy. Feeling well rested, she smiled as she remembered Morrigan's embrace. She crawled of the bedroll and began changing back into her armour. The bard stirred awake, her hair tousled and her eyes sleepy. Amara glanced at her and smiled. "Good morning my dear."

"Hello, did you sleep well?" Leliana asked, her blue eyes blinking the sleep away.

"Uh huh, thanks for tiring me out yesterday." Amara gave her a smirk.

Leliana chuckled and rubbed her face. "I beat you good and proper." Leliana sat up as Amara was toeing her boots on. She listened to the wind outside and frowned. "I hope this wind dies down before we cross the lake."

"Me too." Amara buckled her sword to her hip. "We have no choice, wind or no, we have to cross. Time is against us." She gave Leliana's shoulder a squeeze as she left the tent.

Her eyes found Morrigan and Alistair warming their hands by the fire. The heavens were dark this morning, the clouds heavy with the promise of a storm. Amara gathered her cloak about herself and made her way to her companions. Morrigan met her eyes, a small smile coming to her lips. Amara came to her side stretching her hands in front of the flames. Affectionately she brushed against the witch's arm, smiling as she nudged her in greeting.

Breaking up the camp was a miserable affair as the clouds showered them with cold rain. They struck out following the road once more and by an hour's march all but Morrigan looked like drowned rats. The mage constantly propelled the water away from her with a cushion of air around her body. Alistair and Sten were at the rear while Leliana headed the front with her bow. Amara watched the witch in wonder completely fascinated by her power.

"And do you not get tired from constantly driving that air around you?"

Morrigan gave her a smile. "This is as easy as breathing for me. It drains my power very little."

Curiously Amara reached a hand into the circle of air and giggled in delight. "It's warm. And it tickles." Morrigan laughed at her awe. In front of them Leliana sneezed as she walked with her arms around herself. Amara glanced at Morrigan. "I'll be back."

She walked to the bard. "Hello." Amara smiled as the rain pelted down on them both.

Leliana shivered and smiled back. "This rain is terrible."

Amara frowned and touched her cheek. "You're very cold." Quickly she unclasped her cloak and whirled it around Leliana's shoulders as the bard protested.

"Please Amara, there's no need…"

"Hush." Amara winked and smiled. "I insist." Gratefully Leliana hugged the cloak about herself. Her eyes closed at the welcomed warmth. "Better?"

Leliana nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "It's still warm…" Amara chuckled at her delight. "What about you?" Leliana looked at her from behind wet strands of red hair. Gently the Warden pushed them back from her eyes. She looked down at herself as the rain sprayed her armour. She smiled.

"I'm covered in plates my lady, the worst thing I can catch is rust." She rubbed at the bard's arms vigorously as Leliana laughed.

"My Lady? Are you always this noble?" Leliana tilted her head to the side.

Amara smiled at her cheekily. "You haven't seen my wild side." She smirked.

Leliana laughed some more. "Oh, you'll have to show me one day. I'd be very interested in seeing it."

"Mmm… Maybe I will, _my lady_." The Warden bowed formally in the rain. Leliana giggled and shoved her away.

Snickering she returned to Morrigan's side. The witch gave her a sidelong glance and shook her head. "The two of you flirt outrageously it sickens me a little."

Amara gave her a grin. "Why my dear, I think you're jealous." A blush suffused the witch's cheeks. She glanced at Amara and casually drove rain on to her face with smooth wave of her hand, laughing at her startled expression. Amara opened one eye against the stinging water. She glared at the witch with it before suddenly pulling her body against her and scooping her up. The laughing witch lost concentration and got drenched by the pouring rain.

"Hey, put me down!" She laughed and thumped at Amara's chest plate.

"A-uh." Amara refused, a big grin plastered on her face. She shifted the witch's weight around as she protested. "Turn it back on. I want to be dry and warm too."

Morrigan looked at her and placed a hand on her chest. "Only if you put me back down." Amara looked at the witch in her arms. She smiled and relented, placing her back on her feet. Morrigan smiled and with a casual turn of her hand the air around them swirled and propelled the rain away from them. Morrigan pursed her lips and gave the Warden a sidelong glance. Amara met her eyes, her throat tightened a little as she caught a certain look cross the witch's face. She walked closer to Morrigan her arm bumping with hers fondly.

Sure enough they came upon a hill overlooking the lake by midday. The outpost was small, only consisting of an inn and a couple of outlaying buildings. They descended the hill, Alistair staring at the lake's choppy grey waters as they came down. He shook his head. "It's not going to be an easy crossing."

Amara grimaced at his words. "Hmm… Let's get out of this weather for a moment." They made their way into the Spoiled Princess. The inn was small, nearly deserted. The barkeep greeted them as Alistair and Amara bought a round of ale. They gathered at a table near the hearth welcoming the warmth of the blazing fire. Amara drank her mug down thirstily in one long draw, going back for a second along with a wedge of cheese and bread for the group. She saw Leliana's eyes light up at the sight. Eagerly the bard helped herself to a generous portion. Alistair snorted next to her as he sipped his ale. "Hmph… Orlesians and their cheese." Amara smiled as Leliana shrugged off his comment and continued eating with enjoyment. "Well, at least this one is not stinky." Alistair smirked as he drained his mug. "Well, I'm going to see about a boat."

"I'd like to take a look around myself." Amara stood up with him and they walked out the door, leaving the others to enjoy the warmth for a little longer.

Outside, the rain had finally stopped, though wind still howled around them as the two Wardens made their way toward the lake. Alistair gave Amara a sidelong glance. "So…" He hedged. "I see you and Morrigan are doing much better."

Amara smiled and arched a brow. "Are you after juicy gossip my friend?"

Alistair chuckled. "No, nothing like that - but I was just wondering if you two are… you know…" He scratched his head uncomfortably. Amara stared at him intently not knowing whether to laugh or glare at him.

"Are you asking me if we've been intimate?"

Alistair held up both hands defensively. "No, no! Nothing that bold of a question. It's just I've noticed she's different around you. She looks at everyone with disdain, especially me. But when it comes to you she's… I don't know… Softer."

Amara chuckled at his words. "We are just friends Alistair."

"But you have feelings for her… Don't you?"

Amara smiled at herself and took a steadying breath. "I do. But she wants nothing more than friendship." Her eyes went distant. "She knows how I feel. I guess it's up to her to figure out how she feels." Silence grew between them as they approached the lake's edge.

Alistair thumped her on the back. "She'll come around. I don't think she'd be able to resist you for long." Amara smiled at his encouragement. They parted there with Alistair finding the ferryman and Amara talking to a scavenger by a thick mess of reeds. The man had told her of another scavenger making his way to Orzammar with what may be a Qunari blade. She tucked the knowledge away for Sten. She stared at the lake a little longer hoping the wind would die down. In answer the wind gusted around her, spraying her face with a fine mist. She turned her steps back to the inn.

Alistair met her at the inn's door with a worried look. "The Templars have commandeered the boat; no one has been able to get in and out of the tower for days."

Amara nodded to his words. "Let's gather the others. We're about to find out what those treaties are worth."


	30. Chapter 30 Crossings

**30 Crossings**

As a group they made their way to the dock. As expected the Templar had stopped them. Amara and he went around in circles as the Warden tried to negotiate the crossing. "I have strict orders not to let anyone pass. You'll have to turn back." The Templar shooed them away. "Go now, go." It wore down Amara's patience. Her hand casually gripped the hilt of her sword.

"I would hate for this to come to violence but you are leaving me little choice. We need assistance from the mages and your blatant disregard for the treaty is not helping the matter." Amara pressed him toward the boat. "There must be something we can work out."

"Well…" The Templar's eyes travelled to Morrigan beside her. "What about the dark haired temptress, over there? Surely the tower would be too dull for her. She can stay with me and keep me company while the rest of you go across." The Templar smiled and gave the witch a wink. Amara's eyes narrowed. She seethed inside. She tightened the grip on her sword and went to draw it. A cool hand arrested hers. Morrigan languidly rested her chin on the Wardens shoulder, her hand coming across her chest plate possessively. She gave the Templar a smouldering look.

"Oh excellent. I have been hoping for new prey." She purred out the words.

"Prey?" The Templar was unnerved.

Amara looked at the witch beside her, her eyes locked with the witch's golden stare. Her face just inches away from hers. Alluringly she caressed the Amara's cheek with her fingers. "It will take but a moment. Perhaps you should go aboard the vessel to prepare it while we are away." She looked at the Templar again intently. "We must take ourselves across. I fear the lad will no longer have the use of his limbs… or his eyes, once I'm done with him."

The Templar shifted nervously, he started turning toward the boat. "Well, maybe I should just, take you all across."

"Wonderful! I can sense his terror." Morrigan gasped excitedly. "Oh, that will make the loving all the sweeter." Her lips pursed into a ravenous smile. The Templar all but ran across to the lines, unhitching them as quickly as he could. Amara looked at the witch on leaning on her shoulder with admiration, being absolutely enthralled by her. The witch grabbed on to her sword hand and led her up the gangplank. Morrigan looked back at the Warden following closely behind her and smiled. Amara shook her head in amazement.

The ferry was large enough to fit a dozen Templars in full plates. Amara's eyes travelled the new wood on the railings. The ferry had been modified recently and extensively. She stepped on to the rolling deck beneath her, her feet finding their balance as she got used to the rocking. Both Alistair and Leliana paced about comfortably. Alistair looked around himself. "I remember this being much smaller."

Sten sat on a bench by the front, his arms crossed to his chest. Morrigan was a little unsteady on her feet as she clung to Amara's arm. The Warden looked at her pensive face and held her closer to steady her. "Have you travelled on water before?" Morrigan quickly shook her head. Gently she led the witch to a bench behind Sten and sat her down. "You'll get used to the rocking when we are on the way. Keep your eyes ahead as much as you can." She left the witch sitting and went to Alistair.

"How long will it take us to cross?" Amara leant on railing next to him.

"Well, it usually takes three hours, but with the wind and the larger boat it will probably take longer." Alistair inclined his head to the Templar busy bundling the ropes and securing them away. "This will take more than just one rower. I'll help him out." Amara nodded and looked toward the lakes centre. She could just make out the tower's outline in the swirling spray.

The vessel lurched beneath them as Alistair and the Templar rowed. Amara returned to Morrigan's side. "It will be at least three hours before we see the Tower." Amara looked ahead as the boat bobbed up and down.

"This will be an interesting experience." Amara heard a note of uneasiness in witch's voice.

"I thought you liked interesting experiences." Amara leaned on her gently, thinking of Morrigan's delight as they hunted.

"The ones that drag you down to a watery grave despite all the resistance you put up to be free of it? No - not so much." Morrigan gave her a sidelong smile.

"Water has its beauty. She envelops you, can make you feel weightless and free, if you know how to trust her." Amara looked ahead again. "I wish I could have shown you the coast, near my home. It was a glittering azure field when last I set eyes upon it. My father had taken me with him along the coast roads to visit a distant cousin. The Waking Sea, they called it. She is beautiful." Amara sighed. Morrigan smiled as she watched the Warden's face. Her long dark locks bound in warriors queue. Little wavy strands had become unbound and framed the side of her face. Morrigan watched her luscious soft lips as she spoke, admiring their attractive shape.

"Men from the inns told many tales while I sat there in rapt attention and wonder. They spoke of fierce storms and monsters of the depths unlike anything ever seen on land. They spoke of great sea battles lost or narrowly escaped against the Felicisima Armada, fearsome raiders of the Waking Sea." Amara's eyes widened with excitement as she spoke. "And with great enthusiasm they told of the Pirate Queen, how she commanded the waves with her ship, along with the attention of a hundred men... or women, depending on who was telling the tale." Amara looked at Morrigan with a smirk. "She was my favorite story." Morrigan smiled and rolled her eyes at the Warden's keen stare. She looked at the witch next to her and smiled. "The sea stretched out before me and promised danger and adventure. All very exciting for a young, sheltered noble."

Morrigan chuckled beside the Warden. "Not so different from the life you lead now."

Amara snorted and laughed. "No, I suppose you're right. I have my adventures and plenty of danger." She tilted her head to one side. "I don't have my Pirate Queen though." Morrigan took a pent breath at the invitation she heard. She wanted to say the words, more than anything. Slowly she let her breath out into the silence between them. Amara gave her a gentle bump. The Warden stood up and paced toward the railing once more. She stared at the grey waters swirling beneath.

The vessel heaved high then low as she rode the current. Amara stayed at the railing for quite a while, thinking of her family and all she had lost. Sadness and anger welled up in her chest. She gripped the wood tightly and closed her eyes. She felt Leliana's approach. Her eyes opened, desperately blinking the unshed tears away. A warm hand touched hers. Amara took a calming breath and looked at the friend at her side.

"Are you ok?" Leliana's sincere voice was warm and concerned. Amara placed her other hand on top of hers and held hers gently between both hands.

"Just thinking my dear." Amara gave her a small smile. "Is there anything you need?" Leliana smiled and shook her head. Amara looked out over the water once more. "Do you ever miss Orlais?"

"Sometimes I do. My mother was from Denerim but I was born in Orlais, I consider myself Ferelden though, I did not set foot here till much later… My mother worked for an Orlesian noble and when she left to go back to Orlais she took my mother with her." Amara turned around and leaned on the railing; Leliana met her eyes with a smile and continued talking. "She was always telling me stories of her homeland. She liked Orlais well enough, I loved it though." Leliana absently tucked a stray lock behind her ear as she spoke. Amara smiled at the gesture and continued listening to her voice. The bard's accent always fascinated her and made her heart skip. "Val Royeaux was so vibrant and colourful. My mother died when I was young. Lady Cecile kept me, I had no one else." A sadness stole across her features that Amara had never seen on her before. It made her heart ache for the woman beside her. She reached out and held the bard's hand once more. Leliana gave her a sidelong smile and leaned against her arm. "Strangely all I really remember of Mother was her scent. She kept dried flowers with her clothes. Small, white flowers with a sweet fragrance." Leliana smiled, her eyes closing a little. "Andraste's Grace, she called them." Amara recognized the name and knew which flower she spoke of.

The wind around them still blew, hard enough to sway the boat. Leliana stayed a little longer by the Warden's side, comfortably leaning on her as they both looked over the water. Eventually Leliana squeezed her hand and sat back down with the packs on the deck. They had been travelling for a while when Amara found her way back to Morrigan. The witch smiled at her weakly as the Warden sat back down next to her.

"My dear, are you ok?" Amara looked at her pallor. Sweat glistened on her brow. Worriedly Amara took up her hands, they were clammy. "You don't look too well."

"I think I feel sick." Morrigan paled a little more as she said the words.

Amara nodded and held her about the waist. Gently she helped Morrigan to her feet. "Come to the side of the boat, you'll feel much better afterwards, I promise." Morrigan nodded and held on to Amara's shoulder as she walked. Amara kept her steady against the rolling boat beneath them. As they got to the railing the witch miserably leaned over the side and heaved out her lunch. Leliana handed Amara a canteen of water as she steadied the witch in front of her.

Morrigan shakily she rinsed her mouth, her heart hammered in her chest. Glumly she looked at the Warden behind her. Amara's arms were on either side of her body as she held her up. "I don't think I can eat cheese again." Amara chuckled as she stared at the witch's glistening eyes. Morrigan turned around toward the water once more and eyes closed she hung her head over the railing.

"Feeling better?" Amara queried as Morrigan took deep steadying breaths in her arms.

"I am, but I'm still queasy." Amara took Morrigan's hand and turned it palm up. Slowly she slid a graceful finger down the witch's arm, resting at a spot an inch below the witch's wrist. She felt Morrigan's intake of breath at her touch. "What are you doing?"

"An old trick my father taught me when I first went out to sea with him." Slowly she pressed down between the two tendons on the witch's arm. "I won't hurt you, just relax." She said at the witch's querying stare. Morrigan nodded, her body losing its tension in Amara's arms. As the Warden pressed down, Morrigan felt her mind clear; her heart slowed its rapid beat. She let out a long breath, leaning into the Warden's embrace. Slowly her stomach stopped its protesting and calmed. Amara smiled, her lips brushing Morrigan's hair. "I should have done this earlier."

"Yes, before I lost my lunch." Amara chuckled at the witch's reproach. Morrigan took a deep breath leaning more into Amara's arms. "This does feel good… Hmm." Amara felt Morrigan relax even more. She held her closer. Morrigan felt the Warden's heart thunder against her back. She glanced behind her and smiled. "I think I'm feeling much better now." Slowly, she moved her body away from Amara's. She chuckled a little at the disappointment she saw that briefly crossed Amara's face.

Amara kept her arms about her. "We are a while yet from the tower, you could rest… if you wanted."

Morrigan turned around in the circle of the Warden's hold. Her throat tightened as they stood close face to face. "That's probably a good idea, I am a little tired." Her heart thundered once more. She yearned to caress the Warden's face. Her hands itched to reach up. Everything she was feeling for the Warden was so different to what her mother had ever prepared her for.

Amara sighed and stepped away slightly, she knelt down guiding the witch onto the deck. "I'll get you a pack to lean on." Morrigan caught at her arm as she got up to turn away. The Warden stopped and looked down at the sitting witch. She knelt back down in front of her.

"I'll lean on you." Morrigan's eyes closed a slightly as an unbidden smile reached them.

Amara smiled and nodded. She sat herself to one side of the witch and waited as Morrigan got comfortable and leaned her body up against hers by the side of the boat. Morrigan closed her eyes. Her mind raced. _Oh, what am I doing?_ She thought to herself as she felt the Warden's cheek brush against the top of her head. Gently Amara took up her wrist once more and continued pressing. Morrigan sighed and relaxed again. She felt consciousness drift with the Warden's gentle breathing beside her.

Amara watched as the witch slept against her. Gently she brushed hair away from Morrigan's brow. Her mind raced as she thought of what had just transpired_. Just friends… I think…._ She bit the inside of her cheek apprehensively.


	31. Chapter 31 Broken

**31 Broken**

The boat continued rocking as Morrigan slept. Amara stayed at her side, one arm draped over the witch's shoulder, her cheek resting gently against Morrigan's head. She watched the witch's sleepy fingers trace along the pattern on her chest plate. She wondered then if Morrigan was awake. She glanced down to check but only found her sleeping soundly. Amara smiled, tucking away yet another thing she found adorable about the witch.

"Amara." Alistair's hand went up and beckoned her. Gently she laid Morrigan down on the deck, tucking one of her hands under her head. Amara got to her feet and found the tower in front of them casting its shadow over the boat's prow. As they got closer the tower's great height loomed over them. Small waves lapped against the rocks around its base. Alistair and the Templar knight negotiated a narrow pass. Its walls were high, of stacked jagged rocks. Amara came back to Morrigan and gently woke her. Morrigan opened her eyes and met Amara's smile.

"We are here, dear sorceress." Morrigan's eyes blinked sleep away. The tower was of white stone, jutting out behind the Warden like a spike.

"It's dark, is it night?" Amara help the witch to her feet.

"No, we are in a narrow channel." Amara held the witch steady by the side of the boat. Morrigan nodded her thanks. Amara went to the packs and buckled on her sword. Likewise she found Leliana adjusting her daggers and armour. Their eyes met briefly as she handed the Warden her pack. Amara saw a readiness in that stare, a focus she had seen when they had sparred. There was excitement there too. She recognized it to be like the anticipation she always felt before a fight. The bard caught her looking and smiled. Amara felt a small smirk come to her lips.

Amara next went to the bench to pick up Morrigan's staff. As her hand touched the wood a small spark zapped her, making her withdraw her hand quickly. She looked to the witch and found her eyes regarding her curiously. Morrigan raised a brow, her expression daring the Warden to try again. Amara took a steadying breath. She grimaced as her hand wrapped around the offending wood. Her fingers hummed uncomfortably as she picked up the staff and made her way to Morrigan. When Morrigan placed her hand on the wood the staff quietened. Amara let go of the staff and rubbed her fingers together. She let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. Morrigan's lips twisted into a smile. "Hmm…" Her tone was curious and mildly surprised. Amara smiled back at her and couldn't help but feel she had passed some sort of test.

Slowly the channel widened into a hall with high stone ceilings. Angular patterns adorned the pillars that held it up. The boat came to rest against a stone stairway leading to wooden double doors. The Templar secured the boat as Amara and her companions disembarked. She led them up the steps, her hand straying to the hilt of her sword. All seemed eerily quiet, her boots echoing on the stone steps as she walked.

She looked at her companions when they got to the top landing. "I don't know what we'll find inside, so stay alert. Sten and I will take the front. Alistair and Leliana, you hold the back. Stay close to Morrigan. I have a feeling we'll need a lot of magic." The group nodded their assent. Amara placed both hands on the door and swung it open.

Inside a dozen Templars scurrying about met their sight. Some were hunched over with injuries. The Knight Commander stood in the center, directing his men to build a barricade against the doors. He noticed them. "You! Who are you? I specifically told Carroll not to let anyone pass."

"We are Grey Wardens and we seek the assistance of the Circle Mages." Amara's voice rang out across the hall.

"I'm afraid they can't help. I've requested the Right of Annulment. I pray the authorization will get here in time."

"I can't let that happen." Amara's voice was cool, overlaying a simmering anger. "I need as much force as I can muster to stop this Blight. I've heard the Archdemon's call and time is against us."

"What would you have me do? There are abominations running rampant in the halls. If there are any survivors they are in the midst of it all." Amara noticed a strained that cracked the Commander's voice. "You think me heartless but I've posted here a long time. I know most of them. Even since some had been children."

"Some would be children still." Amara pressed. "Let me go to them and find out what has happened. I just need you to hold off till we secure the tower and rescue any who have survived."

The Commander pressed his hand against his brow. "Fine. You may enter. Get to the bottom of this and bring the First Enchanter out. Only he can assure me that all is well again." Amara led the way to the half barricaded doors. The Commander called out after her. "You succeed in this and I will lend as many Templars as I can to your cause." Amara glanced back once as she entered the doors. Behind them it shut with a heavy groan. She heard furniture thumping on the ground from within.

A haze filled the room along with the smell of charred meat. She watched her companions gather around her, their stares wary and their weapons drawn. As they walked the halls deeper into the tower's center, screams and growls in the distance echoed throughout the stone around them. They came toward a door. Leliana peeked around its frame, her quick eyes assessing the room.

"One abomination and three innocents." Her eyes closed a little. "I don't know if they're still alive." Amara nodded at her words.

"Morrigan freeze it. Sten and I will charge." Morrigan's eyes glowed with power. Casually she stepped into the room. Blue light filled her moving hands. The creature turned as she cast the spell on to it. From behind her Amara and Sten ran towards it. Amara slid on her knees and slashed across its body while Sten hacked through its bulbous head. Shards of ice showered Amara from above as the creature shattered before them. Amara got to her feet, lumps of ice littered the floor around her. The three innocents were lying in a pool of their blood. Amara grimaced at the sight and continued on.

Down the corridor they came to a small hall. Three abominations charged them, hurling lighting sparks and fireballs. The group scattered. Leliana hid her body behind a pillar, her arrows thudding into the creature in her sight. Amara circled around going from cover to cover dodging sparks thrown at her. She drew one of the creature's firepower allowing Alistair to hack at it from behind. Its dying screams were strange; a mixture on human and beast.

Morrigan froze the third as Sten's sword came down on its head. Amara circled right back to an arrow filled creature crawling its way to Leliana. Smears of blood trailed it as it dragged its damaged body on the floor. Amara's sword came down upon it severing its spine. As she straightened from killing the creature pain drove her to her knees. She groaned as she felt her insides twist. A cold force crawled inside, heaving her writhing body off the ground. She grunted as she struggled against it, she felt like she was being hollowed out.

"It's a Hunger Demon!" Vaguely she heard Alistair cry out. "It's bringing Amara to it. Don't let it!" Amara watched her companions scrabble to sever its connection to her. Morrigan's staff glowed and balls of sparks flew past her. She heard the screams of the creature behind her.

"Unhand her demon!" The sorceress before her demanded as she unleashed a fireball from her hands. Amara felt a rush of heat behind her as the spell connected with the creature. The explosion propelled Amara forward; a stone wall broke her momentum. She crashed to the floor. Someone rolled her over on to her back. Her sight was dazed. Golden eyes stared down at her and hovered just above her face. She reached out and caressed the witch's cheek. She felt the vial between her lips, the familiar bitterness coursed down her throat. She blinked away the haze before her and found Morrigan smiling smugly as her vision cleared. A cool hand went to the back of her head as the witch sat her up. Amara felt her lips by her ear. "Didn't I tell you to stay close to me?"

Amara's hand reached out and touched the witch's hand at her neck. She looked at those golden eyes once more. "Didn't you predict that I'd keep you busy?" She gave the witch a smirk and Morrigan laughed as she helped the Warden to her feet. Amara took up her sword once more. They searched room after room for survivors but found only the dead.

They found their way to a small library, blessedly free of abominations and demons. Amara searched the scrolls but found nothing to indicate what started the mayhem. They continued their way up the Tower and fought yet more abominations and demons. They worked well as a group, hacking, slicing and burning their way through as they fought. They found a study with a desk. On it was an open book that outlined a meeting of mages in the upper chambers of the tower. The Head Enchanter along with several senior mages were to attend. Amara continued searching the desk as Alistair, Morrigan and Sten continued down the hall. Leliana watched pensively by the door as she waited for Amara. The Warden found a locked drawer. Quickly she beat the lock open with the pommel of her sword. It contained a scroll along with a black leather bound book. She took both items, slipping the scroll in her tunic and the book in her pack. Screams came down from the hall as Amara and Leliana quickly caught up with the others.

They came to a room with an archway shimmering with blue light. A grey haired mage stood before it. She strained as magic and power pulsed from her hands, beating a demon back through the archway. A young woman helped her to her feet. Amara recognized the elder mage from the encampment at Ostagar as children gathered about her. "I'm alright dears." She smiled as she comforted them.

She looked up and met Amara's eyes. "You! Come no closer! Grey Warden or no I will strike you down."

Amara held up her hand, her sword point tipping to the ground by her feet. "Wynne, it's me. I mean you no harm."

"Why are you here?" The elder mage hesitantly lowered her guard.

"I came here seeking the Circle's help against the Blight. But in order to do that I need to rescue any surviving mages along with the First Enchanter."

Wynne crossed her arms to her chest. Her eyes narrowed. "Why send you? Why didn't Gregor come himself?"

"Wynne, they've requested the Right of Annulment. The Templars think the Circle is lost and only Irving can convince them otherwise."

Wynne paled at the words. "The Right… but there are innocent children here."

Amara stepped toward the mage in front of her. "We need to find the First Enchanter. Do you know where he is?" Amara searched the mage's face. She saw her regain her composure.

"The last time I saw him, he was fighting terrible abominations near the meeting room. We'll need to go through this barrier." Amara nodded at her words. She turned to Sten and asked him to stay and protect the children. The Qunari nodded and readied his sword. Wynne stretched out her hands. "Be on your guard, I don't know what we'll encounter beyond this point." When the barrier came down, the group stepped through the archway.

A strong stench greeted them along with sight of blood splattered walls. Orange light glowed at the far end of the hall. Warily they walked toward it. When they got closer they found a Rage Demon, its body glowed with fire and it was feasting on the bodies of dead mages. It turned around when they disturbed it with their approach. Amara dodged its lava like claws as it swiped at her. Morrigan blasted it with a stream of frost stopping its advance and Amara lopped its head off with a swing of her sword.

The group continued their way up and as they did so they fought off more and more abominations and demons that Amara began to wonder if any other mages were left alive. Breathing hard from multiple fights, they came toward a room. Voices could be heard conversing within. Amara's heart lifted. They sounded human. They entered a room and found a Templar knight. He was standing rigidly still; his eyes vacant and glassy. Warily they approached him. As they drew close a blue skinned female form stepped out from behind him. Languidly she held him by the shoulders. Her graceful fingers caressed his armour tenderly as she whispered in his ear. The demon looked almost human in body shape. Apart from her horns and tail, she was not unattractive. Seductively she walked toward the Warden.

"Leave us be, I am with my husband." Her voice was alluring. "He is all that I need and you are interrupting an intimate moment." The demon circled back to the Templar, her hands possessively roving his body.

"It's a Desire Demon." Alistair informed the Warden warily.

The demon's eyes widened at his voice. "Yes, I have given him all he desires, a loving wife and a family… In turn he is showing me what it is like to be mortal." The demon kissed the Templar's cheek as she stared at Amara.

"She has taken away his will. No, this is unholy!" Leliana was aghast.

Amara's eyes narrowed and she readied her sword. "Release him." She demanded.

"Oh? Or you'll kill me?" The demon laughed. "He is bound to me, kill me and he perishes."

"This is no way to live. I am willing to take that chance." Amara advanced on her. The demon cowered behind the Templar.

"Darling! There are bandits here, come to kill me and the children." Amara took a swing at the blue fiend but her sword clashed with the Templar's blade. He unleashed a flurry of swings at her, forcing her back as she blocked each one. He leaned his weight on her as their swords crossed. Amara held her ground against the Templar's unnatural strength. She gritted her teeth with effort.

The demon summoned up several shambling corpses engaging the rest of the Warden's companions. Leliana let her arrows fly at their attackers. Alistair charged at one with his shield, driving it to the ground before he severed its decaying head from its shoulders.

Amara breathe hard as she held the Templar's sword at bay. "Alistair, sever his connection. Knock him out!" At this Alistair came up behind the knight and struck him on the head with pommel of his sword. The Templar collapsed. Blue mist rose from his prone body. The demon was enraged. She advanced, her fingers now tipped with claws. She swiped at the Warden forcing her to dodge each swing.

The demon's eyes glowered. "If I cannot have him, I will have you!" The demon's quick movements got past Amara's defenses. It grabbed her by the throat and lifted her of the ground. The demon eyed her curiously as she struggled to get free from its grip. "Hmm… Such delicious desires…" The demon whispered by her ear. "But which one shall I choose? The witch perhaps…" The demon eyed Morrigan as she fought off a shambling corpse next to Wynne. "Or maybe…" It turned its head, its gaze travelled across to the other side of the room. Amara saw her opportunity. She pulled the dagger from her hip and slashed it across the demon's neck. Blue black blood sputtered from the gash. Angered, the demon flung her aside. Dazed she watched as the blue figure advance on her once more. It knelt down and picked her up by her armour. It spoke with Morrigan's voice. "Give me a kiss my love and I'll make all your desires come true." The demon leaned toward Amara's face and the Warden turned her head away desperately as she struggled against it.

Thick, ropy vines erupted out the ground at the demon's feet. It twisted and turned, writhing up along its body, entangling it. The demon was surprised and turned its head.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Morrigan stood behind it. She tightened the vines around the creature with the slow closing of her hand. The demon laughed, it twisted around against the vines and struck her with a backhanded fist. Morrigan flew through the air from the impact and struck a pillar, hard. Amara watched in horror. Morrigan didn't move.

The demon chuckled as it watched the witch's prone body. "She's yours no longer, witch." Enraged, Amara gripped her dagger and plunged it deep into the demon's chest. Her face grimaced with anger as she twisted the blade in. The desire demon screamed and let go of her. It stumbled back dying as it fell to the ground.

Gasping, Amara quickly crawled to Morrigan's side. She rolled the witch on to her back. Amara found blood leaking from her nose and ears. Her golden eyes opened and stared at her briefly before rolling back. Amara held her tight. "No, no, no! Please…" Amara shook the unconscious witch desperately. A deep cry escaped Amara's throat. "No, ma vhenan'ara! Please…" She looked about wildly. "Wynne! I need you!" Amara's distraught voice carried across the hall. She saw the enchanter run toward them, her hand already glowing with magic as it touched Morrigan's forehead.

Alistair came next. He took Amara by the arm and dragged her struggling from the witch's body. "Amara! Let her work!" It took all his strength to keep her back.

Amara gasped as she struggled against her fellow Warden. "What's taking so long… Alistair…" Her eyes shone with tears.

Leliana crouched by the enchanter. She readied a bandage in one hand and a health potion in another. Leliana watched as the blood receded from the witch's nose and ears. Slowly she saw Morrigan regain colour before her eyes. As Wynne continued her healing, she was relieved to see the witch's eyelids flutter. Leliana looked towards Amara, her heart twisting at the distress she saw in the Warden's face. "Amara, it's working." She watched relief wash over the Warden's features.

Amara looked at her fellow Warden. "Let me go to her Alistair." Her eyes pleaded. Alistair nodded and let her go. Amara scrabbled to Morrigan's side, taking hold of her hand as magic continued to heal her. Slowly Morrigan opened her eyes. Relief flooded the elder mage's face; she squeezed Amara's shoulder as she sat down by the bard, exhausted.

Amara leaned in close, stroking Morrigan's forehead. Golden eyes locked with glistening amber ones. "Oh my heart… You frightened me." Morrigan smiled, she squeezed the Warden's hand and brought it to her lips.

Morrigan closed her eyes and sighed. "Tell me you killed that bitch." She opened her eyes again. A sudden laughter burst from Amara's lips. Tears welled in the Warden's eyes as she nodded. "Good." Morrigan drew a deep breath. Amara gently sat her up. Leliana handed the Warden the potion before she left to gather her arrows from the corpses in the hall.

Amara un-stoppered the vial and held it out in front of the witch. Hesitantly Morrigan took the vial from her hand. She looked at it with distaste as Amara arched a brow at her challengingly. Morrigan rolled her eyes and tossed the liquid down her throat in one swift move. Her face twisted as she swallowed the bitter liquid down. She made a noise and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Amara shook her head and chuckled before her. Tenderly she caressed the witch's cheek before planting a kiss on her forehead. They got to their feet.

…

**Notes: Ma vhenan'ara – Term of endearment: **_**My heart's desire**_

**I was particularly happy with this chapter, especially after fearing writer's block. I had a feeling the Circle Tower would be quite challenging to write but one I started, it really came together for me. I'm refining the next chapter now, which I'm also really happy with. Hope you enjoy both**


	32. Chapter 32 Of Dreams and Nightmares

**Note: Just a quick note, this fade scene is not canon. Playing the game to writing about it as you guys know, can be extremely challenging and I hope that this story is not just a word for word copy of the game... we all pretty much know all of that. I aimed to still get the story and the concept of struggle across. But I wanted it more relevant to the way this story has developed. So think of it as customized :) specifically for Amara and her companions. I hope you enjoy this. I had an excellent time writing it despite the challenge it presented. **

**I****f you guys could give me some feedback that would be soooo soooo appreciated, I would dearly love to know what you think of this sequence.**

**...**

**32 Of Dreams and Nightmares**

Amara retrieved both her blades and walked to the elder enchanter. "Thank you Wynne." She took a shuddering breath.

"That's alright child." The mage squeezed her arm. "I fear we're not out of danger yet, not by a long shot. A demon that strong can only escape the fade through a sinister ritual."

Amara stared down at the mage's worried look. "What do you mean?" Amara frowned.

"Blood Magic may be at work here. The archives down this hall will contain a spell that can help us break its hold." Amara nodded then preceded the group once more. Leliana came to her side, her bow readied. She glanced up at the Warden next to her and noticed blood trickling down her neck.

"You're bleeding." She gasped.

"It's just a scratch." Amara brushed her concern aside.

Leliana grabbed her jaw and turned her head. "They are deep. Let me get Wynne." She turned but Amara caught at her hand.

"No my dear, we don't have time." She continued walking. "You were part of the Chantry; you know when it comes to blood mages we must act swiftly." Leliana nodded at her words and fell in behind her.

They met a Tranquil in a room straightening up dislodged books. Wynne spoke to him. "A mage Niall has taken the spell with him; The Litany of Adralla. He was at that meeting." Wynne informed Amara.

"Then that's where we'll find him."

They neared the meeting room. Walls and floors were covered in blood, their way becoming thickly infested with abominations. They fought through them all. Pillars all around them were wrapped in fleshy tissue that pulsed with a heartbeat. Leliana turned pale at the sight. They entered another great hall; a malformed demon met their sight. A dead mage lay at his feet. Growths from the demon had invaded his body and were feeding.

"Oh look, more visitors. I'd entertain you but too… much effort… is involved." The demon drawled out his words lazily.

Amara looked at the mage on the ground. "What have you done to him?"

The demon chuckled. "Oh he's just resting. Aren't you weary yourself? Don't you just want to close your eyes and leave all the struggles behind?" The demon glowed with an eerie light. Amara felt a wave of tiredness wash over her. She sunk to her knees. She watched her companions waver in their stance.

"You don't expect me to lay down on a floor sticky with blood do you?" Morrigan rubbed the back of her neck as she yawned. Amara fought to keep her eyes open.

"No demon…. You…. have no power…. over me." Leliana ineffectively blocked her ears. She sank to the ground.

"Resist…. You must resist. Or we are all doomed." Wynne laid herself on the floor. Alistair fell with her, dropping his shield and sword. Amara fought to stay awake but she was so tired.

"The world with go on without you…" The demon's voice was the last thing she heard.

…

Amara woke up to the sound of her heartbeat. It echoed loudly in her ears. Her mind floated about as she struggled to her feet. All was dim around her and a yellow like haze shimmered all around dizzying her momentarily. She was in a strange castle, the light mist danced before her eyes as she tried to discern her surroundings. A lone figure came towards her; Amara's eyes squinted trying to focus her vision.

"Oh, you're awake! I just came to congratulate you. The Blight has been defeated and the Archdemon vanquished." Duncan's form shimmered before her.

"The Blight… No, something's not right here." Amara shook her head to clear it. Her voice sounded different in her ears. "Duncan, you're dead…"

"Oh no dear lass, but I've been close many times." Duncan chuckled, his eyes smiling. Amara shook her head again, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "Please take your rest. You've earned it after all."

Duncan shifted to the side. A light shimmered behind him. A grove of trees appeared and a familiar figure sat under one of them. Amara's heart thundered in her chest. Emotions welled up inside of her as she walked toward the tree. "Elise?" Amara blinked her eyes. Tears stood in them. Elise stood up and came to her. She reached out her hand to Amara's cheek and caressed her face. Amara's skin could not feel her touch. _Something's not right here_, she thought. She covered her eyes with her hands and gasped as a sob shook her. "No! This isn't real…" Amara opened her eyes. Elise's visage shimmered and shook as she resisted. Her face faded in and out of Amara's vision. Once or twice Morrigan's face supplanted it. Wildly Amara shook her head. "No! Come face me demon!" She called out into the void around her. Elise's form faded away.

"After all I've done for you and after all I've given you, this is the thanks I get!" Duncan was enraged behind her. Amara dodged the swing of his sword. She felt reality return to her mind. Her sword appeared in her grasp. She parried Duncan's thrusts before bring the blade down across his chest. Duncan groaned as he died and vanished away.

"You! You beat him!" A man stood in mage robes before her.

Amara's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Niall. I'm stuck here because I failed. I tried to save the Circle." The mage looked crestfallen.

"Then you have the Litany! We have to get out of here."

The mage shook his head sadly. "I cannot. I've tried for days. More than that, I know in my heart that my body is broken beyond repair." He closed his eyes.

"My friends! Could they be trapped here just like us?" Amara's voice grew desperate.

"Probably… I didn't think it possible that someone could defeat the demon's hold. Please, while the beast is still… feasting on me. You need to escape. Find your friends before he is done with me. Take the Litany from my body. It's your only chance to save the Circle." His image wavered before her. "I'll just rest here for a little while. Good luck friend."

Amara nodded. She picked a direction and ran. She grunted as a force stopped her in her tracks. A shimmering gelatinous wall appeared before her. Vaguely she could see Wynne surrounded by dead mages. Children she had been protecting when they had first met. Amara's fist beat against the wall. The sound was muffled. She pressed her sword point against it and it gave a little, only letting the steel through.

Amara yelled at the top of her voice. "This isn't real, Wynne!" She saw the mage look around for the sound. Amara continued yelling hoping desperately that the mage could hear her voice. "They're alive but you need to resist!" Wynne looked around confused. "We need to get back to them or they will die! Wynne, we need to save the Circle!" She saw Wynne resisting in her mind, the mage gasped and shook her head. As the mage's mind came around, the gelatinous wall started giving out. Amara gasped as part of her body fell through it. "That's it Wynne, resist. This is all just a nightmare." Amara fell to the ground as the wall between them disappeared completely. They children all around the mage turned into demons. Amara got to her feet and rushed to Wynne's side. Together they fought them off. Wynne delivered the final blow with a spectacular fireball. Amara gasped with effort till she realized that she wasn't physically tired. Wynne shook a little.

"Let's find a way out of here Warden." Amara nodded. Wynne stared at her curiously then looked all about. "Warden?" Amara ran to her side as the enchanter faded before her eyes. Amara looked all about. She was alone again.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" She yelled into the empty space around her. "I will find them all!"

The warden took off again following a similar direction. She slowed just enough as she encountered another wall. She searched it trying to see past the haze. Alistair spoke with a woman outside a house. Three small boys ran about them playfully. Once again Amara stuck her sword through the wall. "Alistair!" She called out to him. He turned his head to her, the wall weakened in front of Amara.

"Oh there you are!" Alistair smiled, relief flooded Amara's face.

"Alistair…" She managed to push half of her body through. "We have to go."

"Oh, not yet. Amara, this is my sister. Isn't she beautiful?" Alistair smiled warmly upon the woman. Amara felt the wall thicken around her as Alistair's mind fell back into the dream before him.

"Alistair, this isn't your sister. We need to go." Alistair frowned at her words.

"Where are we going? It's just about supper time."

"Alistair we need to stop the Blight, don't you remember?" Amara desperately tried to snap him out of is mental state.

The woman turned towards her. "Nonsense! Alistair, brother you are staying right here. Tell that woman to go away."

"Goldana, she's my friend." Alistair shook his head. "I do remember something…"

"Yes Alistair, the Circle. We have to save the Circle so we can end this Blight!" Amara felt the wall loosen. "Try to remember!" She pleaded. Alistair blinked as his confused mind cleared. The wall released the Warden. She ran straight for Alistair.

"Amara! It's really you! I remember!" The woman next to him shifted form into a hideous creature. Amara took up her sword and cleaved its head in half. Alistair came to. He drew his sword and together they dispatched the three smaller demons around them.

"Oh thank the Maker I've found you!" Alistair looked about as the yellow light surrounded him. "Hey! Where are you going? Aww, not again!" Amara grabbed at his arm only to encounter yellow mist. She was starting to understand how this place worked. She ran full pelt again.

She saw Morrigan ahead, clear as day. Her arms were crossed as her mother stood before her. At her approach she greeted Amara. There were no walls between them. Amara smiled.

"Oh good! You are finally here. Kill this for me will you. It can't even make a decent copy of Flemeth." Amara neared them. She saw Flemeth strike Morrigan's face. The witch smiled. "Well, that's better but too little too late! Away with you demon!"

Amara saw the line before her where the wall should be. Flemeth raised her hand that caused a force to shove her back. Amara landed on her back. The scene before her changed. Morrigan's expression changed. They were now in a little farmstead. In shock Amara watched herself walk towards them. Morrigan's face softened. Amara got to her feet quickly and dived past the wall's line. Her foot got caught as the wall thickened behind her. She watched herself stand in front of Morrigan. Gently the creature caressed the witch's cheek.

"Morrigan! That's not me!" She yelled desperately.

Morrigan blinked. The Warden felt the wall give a little. "That's right demon! She knows who I really am!" Amara called out above her. She saw Morrigan look at her and smile. A dagger appeared in her grasp. Amara watched as Morrigan closed her eyes tightly and plunged the blade deep into her copy's chest. Amara fell forward as her foot was released. She ran at Flemeth and lopped her head off.

She stood by the witch's side. "It's gone… my heart." Morrigan nodded and opened her eyes and looked at Amara. She leaned in close.

"Kiss me." Her voice was soft. Amara held her face in both hands and kissed Morrigan deeply as she faded away. Amara was alone. Determination masked her face. She ran forward again.

She encountered another wall. She saw Leliana on the other side, kneeling in prayer. Amara pushed against the wall. The Revered Mother standing next the Sister looked straight at her and smiled. A quick wave of her hand released the wall in front of the Warden. Amara's heart thundered. She approached them with caution. She stood beside them.

"Leliana, it's me." The bard opened her eyes and stood up.

"I don't know you." She looked at the Revered Mother beside her. "Who is she, Mother?"

"Hush child. Continue your prayers. Do not let her disturb your commune with the Maker." The Mother stared at the Warden smugly.

"Leliana, it's me, Amara. A Grey Warden. Let's leave this place." Amara implored.

"I can't leave! The Chantry is my home now." Leliana frowned looking confused.

"No, you left the Chantry! Your vision… The Maker sent you to help me." Amara continued.

"My vision?" Leliana blinked a few times and wavered on her feet.

"Your vision is just a fantasy child. Go back to your prayers."

"No… my vision was real. I'm so confused though…"

"Leliana we came together to stop the Blight. You are a bard. And a damn good one. We fight side by side. Please try to remember." Amara pressed.

Leliana looked at her. "Amara?"

"No! You disturb her rest with your foolish notions!"

Leliana looked at the Mother beside her. "My vision was not foolish. My Revered Mother knew this, as does my friend. Leliana's robes melted away as her battledress appeared in its place. "I don't know who you are but you are not her." A dagger appeared at Leliana's side. She drew it and slit the Mother's throat.

A dark haired woman appeared beside them. "You are a killer, my pretty…" Amara lopped off her head before it could taunt the bard any further. Amara gave Leliana a smirk.

"Welcome back, my dear." Leliana faded before her. Amara was alone. Darkness surrounded her. The floor gave way to blackness, her surroundings receded into emptiness. A demon appeared before her, and with it the terrain and light came rushing back, dizzyingly fast. Amara took short breaths as her mind tried to grasp the illusion.

"What's this, a rebellion?" The demons spoke with the same drawl, though its body had changed somewhat. The Warden's companions appeared around her.

"You tried to separate us because you fear us." Leliana's voice rang out.

"And you have made a dangerous enemy demon, by toying with my mind." Amara's heart quickened as she heard Morrigan's voice behind her.

"You cannot hold us, we will defeat you." At Wynne's words Amara drew her sword.

"Go back quietly now and I'll make you much happier." The demon spoke lazily.

Amara's eyes narrowed, she walked towards it. "We will be free of you demon."

"Oh, I'm hurt!"

"Not yet. But you will." Amara thrust her sword into its chest. She twisted the blade as she pulled it free. Alistair and she charged the demon, hacking away at it fiercely. The demon flung them aside with great swipe of its claw. Morrigan unleashed a great fireball, driving it back. Sparks and arrows flew at it as it lumbered on its feet. It transformed into a Rage Demon swiping at the Wardens with fiery claws. Amara dodge it gracefully. Alistair defended against it with his shield and hacked away at with his sword. It buffeted him to the ground searing his chest plate. Morrigan showered it with frost arresting its movements enough for Amara to hack away its frozen arms. It melted into the ground before her only to spring back up as an abomination. Once again Amara and Alistair engaged it with their blades. Arrows thudded into its head with deadly precision. Amara's sword suddenly blazed up with flames and she cleaved it into the creature's chest. The demon burst into nothing. Amara looked around in wonder and found Morrigan smiling as she shrugged one shoulder at her. Amara's fingers tingled around the hilt of her sword, the flames dissipated.

A lull set in. The fade was eerily quiet again. Amara and her companions looked about them.

"Maybe we killed…" A thunderous wave erupted in their midst scattering them about like dolls. Leliana and Alistair groaned on the ground holding their heads. A Shade rose from the ground between them. Amara got to her feet and swung her blade at it. It went through the creature. Amara, having encountered no resistance fell through its body like it was made of cold fog.

Wynne came up to the Warden breathless. "It's draining them. We need to feed it so it can materialize." Morrigan nodded at the enchanter's words.

Amara was utterly confused. "Won't that make it stronger?" Blue sparks flew from both mage's hands.

"Yes, but then you will be able to fight it." Wynne's words were strained.

"Warden, keep hacking at it till you hit something." Amara did as Morrigan bid. It didn't take long before her sword bit through its chest. The Shade screamed and released Leliana and Alistair from its grip. The three of them continued the assault as the mages fed it more magic. Amara got tired from all the hacking. She stepped towards it and drove her blade up its neck and through its skull. The demon reverted back into its original form. Alistair rammed it to the ground with his shield; Amara ran up to it and embedded her sword deep into its chest. The demon's body melted away replaced only by the yellow mist. The five of them breathe hard.

Niall appeared in their midst. "Thank you for freeing me. Don't forget the Litany. It's very important. Goodbye… friend." The fade dissipated around them. Amara looked at Niall's broken body. She walked to him and touched his chest, a small gesture of goodbye. She took the Litany from his robe and handed it to Wynne. Morrigan glanced at her briefly before drawing a breath and looking forward once more.

They made their way to the meeting room. Double doors barred their way. Terrible screams echoed from within.

"Wynne you must cast the Litany. Whatever we find in there, the First Enchanter must survive." They readied their weapons, as exhausted as they were. Amara came to Morrigan's side. "If Wynne falls please take up the scroll." Morrigan nodded at her words. Her eyes softened as their gaze met.

"Be careful, Warden." Amara nodded. She swung open the doors.

A mage stood with abominations. He threw his hands in the air. "Resistance! Everywhere I go." Amara's eyes found mages huddled in the corner of the room.

"Stop him. He's raising an army; he means to destroy the Templars." An old mage hung his head with strain.

"Irving! And here I thought you were finally turning. No matter, you will all serve me soon enough." The mage transformed into a horrific creature before their eyes.

"Wynne, as discussed." Amara eyed the creature cautiously. The creature lashed out at them with claws, teeth and magic. Amara and Alistair kept it at bay. It smashed its grotesque limb upon them knocking them to the ground. Morrigan blasted it with her strongest spells while Leliana found its weak spots with arrows. The creature swung a sabre like limb slashing through Alistair's arm guard. He fell back in pain, holding his arm. Amara continued hacking as her fellow Warden got back on his feet. Vaguely she heard Wynne's voice through the throng of battle; the Litany protected the unturned mages, cutting off the creature's supply of minions. Slice after slice, arrow after arrow, the creature's power diminished. Morrigan sent a great fireball, finishing it into a fiery crisp. The five of them breathe in hard gasps. Wynne made her way to her fellow mages and unshackled them from their bonds.

Irving got to his feet. "Oh Maker, I'm too old for this." Amara smiled as she hung her head down, her hands leaning heavily against her knees.

"We must inform Gregor that the Tower is ours once more." Amara nodded at the First Enchanter's words. Shakily she led them back down to the Templars. The Knight Commander met them, completely surprised and relieved that they accomplished their task.

"You have returned the Tower to us, I won't forget it. Speak to the mages of your plight. I'm sure they will gratefully lend their aid to your cause." The Commander went back to his knights.

Irving approached the Warden's side. "The Circle was almost annihilated. I'm glad you arrived when you did. It was as though the Maker himself sent you."

"First Enchanter, it was the Blight that brought us here. We need your assistance against the Darkspawn." Amara's words were formal in her plea.

"Then I give you my word as First Enchanter. You will have the Circle's support in the coming battles ahead." Amara bowed her head in thanks. Relief flooded her.

"Irving I request leave to follow the Grey Wardens." Wynne's request surprised Amara.

"The circle needs you Wynne." Irving's words were warm and sincere.

"I appreciate the sentiment old friend but if the Warden will accept me I can be of great use to her."

"It would be an honour Wynne." Gratitude filled Amara's heart.

"Always after an adventure I see." The First Enchanter chuckled. "I give you my leave but please know that you will always have a home here." Irving looked at her fondly.

Amara checked on her companions and found that they were all relatively unharmed. They rested in the hall for a few moments as the mages healed their wounds. Sten found his way to Amara's side.

"You left me to guard the children, even knowing what I had done."

"You are the strongest of us and I trusted you to protect them fiercely had we failed." Amara looked up at the Qunari before her. He met her eyes. "I trust you Sten." Amara walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

Slowly she made her way to Morrigan's side. The witch smiled at her, remembering their kiss in the Fade. She tilted her head to one side and looked at the Warden appraisingly. Amara's lips pursed into a curious smile at the witch's open stare.

"Your desire?" Morrigan's smile widened seductively.

Amara's eyes went wide at her words. "Um… You heard that?" The witch gave her a wink and turned her steps towards the boat.


	33. Chapter 33 The Line The Witch The Warden

**Note: This chapter is a few hours late, due to the fact that I really really REALLY wanted to get everything right, you'll see why. **_Quick reminder on the rating._

**33 The Line The Witch and The Warden**

Exhausted the party climbed aboard the boat along with several Templar Knights. Amara leant her back on to the side of the boat and slid down against it onto the deck. She discarded her plates to the side and closed her eyes for a few moments gathering her strength. Excitement filled her as she felt Morrigan draw near. She opened her eyes and looked up meeting Morrigan's smile. The witch's expression looked apprehensive, something Amara didn't see often on her face. Amara gave her smirk and heaved her tired body aside to make room. She watched as Morrigan sat down beside her, hesitantly drawing herself against the Warden's body. Amara continued to watch in wonder while the witch's warm arm wrap around her waist as Morrigan leant closer resting her head against her chest. Amara's heart thundered as she held the witch close, feeling her soft hair tickle her chin. She breathe deeply taking in her sweet scent, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep.

Alistair and Leliana rested together by the packs, their eyes sagging shut with the boat's constant rocking. Occasionally one of them startled awake causing the other to stir as well. They spoke quietly during those times as they waited for sleep to claim them again. Alistair spoke of his brief time with the Templars while Leliana spoke of her time in the cloister. Leliana liked him well enough. He made her laugh at his seemingly naïve ways. She regaled him with stories she had picked up from her life as a bard. He was a friendly ear as much as Amara was, though unlike with Amara, their conversations never strayed with innuendos. She watched Amara sleeping across the way from her, her face unlined and relaxed. The sight of her made Leliana smile despite seeing the witch draped over her. Her life had changed dramatically since she had joined the Warden. Amara brought her excitement, wonder and purpose again; desires too, long unfelt during her time of healing. She felt a tingle between her legs and discretely shifted her weight. It had been so, so long. She drew a breath and tried to concentrate on Alistair's tale once more, trying desperately not to think of amber eyes.

Amara woke with the sound of the boat's thud against the dock. She had slept through the entire crossing. She found Morrigan in her arms, sleepy mumbles escaping her lips. She held the witch tight and kissed the top of her head. She looked all about and found her other companions likewise stirring from rest. Gently she shook the witch awake. Her dark lashes fluttered as she blinked the sleep away. She watched has Morrigan curiously looked at her leather tunic, her body going rigid for an instant before relaxing once more in her embrace.

"Hmm…" The witch looked up at her sleepily and smiled before heaving her body away and sitting up. Morrigan looked about herself. Night had grown around them. They gathered their belongings and set foot on dry land once more. Amara led them toward the inn. As they got closer she heard music from within, the sound lifting her spirit. A small troupe of minstrels had stopped by the outpost on their way to Denerim. The inn was lively this night, the barkeep pleased as he saw Amara and her companions enter his establishment with the Templars close behind them. Amara's companions found a table in the corner of the hall as Leliana and her saw to the drinks and organized the lodgings.

As they waited for the drinks to be poured Amara looked the bard next to her listening to the music. She watched as Leliana's eyes closed whenever the lute hit a perfect note. The bard caught her looking and smiled, her gaze lingering on the Warden before drawing back to the minstrels again. The barkeep handed them a tray with mugs brimming with golden ale. Amara then asked him for six rooms as she fished the coin from her purse. The barkeep shook his head saying he only had five rooms left but that an extra cot could be arranged in one of them.

"Two nights." Amara agreed as she handed over the silvers.

"We're staying longer?" Leliana queried upon hearing the conversation.

"We are my dear. I think we're all exhausted and we will need to go around the lake to travel to Redcliffe." Leliana nodded and smiled. She took up her mug and waited as the Warden did the same. Cheerfully they clinked them together and took a long draw before heading back to the others.

Amara sat down heavily next to Morrigan. She held up her mug in a toast. "To a very, very well earned rest!" Her companions cheered, clinked their mugs together and drank deeply. It wasn't long before a lithe maiden brought around a tray laden with hot bread, soup and roasted meat. She rested the tray next to Amara, her eyes wondering to the Warden often as she arranged the dishes on the table.

Amara looked at her and smiled as she completed her task. "Thank you my dear." The maiden smiled warmly, a blush suffusing her cheeks as she turned away with the empty tray. Morrigan watched the girl with interest. She made a small noise that had Amara looking at her curiously.

Morrigan's eyes rolled at her querying stare. "Must you charm the skirt off every woman you meet?" Amara blushed profusely. Alistair and Wynne burst out laughing a she did so.

Amara giggled, regaining her wits. She gave Morrigan a steady stare, one brow arching. "Charmed are we?" She gave the witch a wink as Morrigan quickly hid her smile in her mug.

Leliana shook her head, smiling. "Adorable!" She chuckled. Unceremoniously she helped herself to the food, enticing the others to do the same.

They ate and drank leisurely, listening to music and talking of happier times. The minstrels played a lovely tune, Leliana noticed and got to her feet pulling Alistair up with her toward the floor by the troupe. They danced, Alistair rather awkwardly not knowing what to do with his hands. His partner on the other hand swayed alluringly by him, her body moving to the sensual sound with grace. Amara smiled, her heart fluttered a little as she watched the bard dance. It had been a while since she had reveled in dance and song. Her eyes flitted to Morrigan who watched the couple with curiosity. Amara gently touched her hand startling the witch from her study. The Warden smiled and tilted her head toward the space next to their companions.

Morrigan's heart beat faster. "I… No… I don't think so." She nervously stammered and shook her head.

Amara smiled and got up and pulled the witch to her feet. "Didn't you tell me once how you wanted to experience the world beyond the Wilds?"

Morrigan chuckled uneasily and shook her head as Amara led her on to the floor. "Seemingly random and wild movement to sound was not what I was thinking of." Amara chuckled at her words. She noted Morrigan hadn't objected very strongly as their steps took them right next to Alistair and Leliana.

"Just follow me…" Amara took up both her hands and gently swayed on her feet. Morrigan swallowed and watched the Warden's body move. Slowly she mimicked it, her own body falling into a similar rhythm. Amara smiled as she led the witch around, their steps rocking gently from side to side. She took up one of the witch's arms above her head and gently twirled her body. Morrigan giggled as her body followed the motion through, stopping with the Warden pressed closely behind her back. Amara held her close, her arms locked around the witch's own, and one hand gently resting on the front of her abdomen. Gently they swayed together, Morrigan's heart raced at the Warden's closeness; she felt heat creeping to her face. Amara twirled her again, their hands tangling awkwardly above them as they faced each other once more. Amara smiled and draped the witch arm around her shoulder.

"See, you can dance." Their eyes met; their faces in close proximity. Amara felt Morrigan's fingers absently running though her hair as she caressed the back of her neck.

Morrigan gave her a smile, her eyes sparkling as she did so. "Thank you. I had seen this before and often wondered why people ever wanted to do it."

Amara gave her a smirk. "Hmm… I'm going to dip you now, will you trust me?" Morrigan nodded. Her heart hammered as she felt the Warden's hand go to the small of her back. Amara whispered by her ear. "I won't let you fall." Gently she felt Amara's other hand travel to the base of her neck as the Warden leant her back. Strong hands steadied her as she saw the inn's ceiling roll above her. She laughed in delight at the dizzying sensation. Slowly the Warden pulled her back up, returning everything to their place once more. She felt breathless as she looked into the Warden's gentle eyes, her smile wide with enjoyment. Amara held her, their dancing slowing.

A blush coloured her pale cheeks as Morrigan cleared her throat. "Do you want to come for a walk with me?" She asked softly. Amara blinked, a little surprised then nodded. Amara led them past tables and patrons then out the inn's doors.

Outside the cool air kissed their warm skin. They walked towards the lake; the sounds of the inn became muffled then eventually replaced by the delicate sounds of the night around them. As they meandered along the water's edge Amara and Morrigan were silent, stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Occasionally their gaze met and was followed by a shy smile before they looked ahead once more. At some point Morrigan's hand brushed along the Warden's. Slowly Amara felt the witch's fingers curl hesitantly around hers. Amara smiled and gave her a sidelong glance as she enveloped the witch's hand in hers. In the darkness Morrigan's heart quickened at Amara's assuring touch. Her mind raced as she experienced emotions so foreign to her. The clouds overhead parted and revealed an almost full moon, bathing the night around them with her cool, gentle light.

Amara's eyes closed as she broke the silence between them. "Hmm…"

Morrigan's eyes flitted to Amara's face and noticed a slight frown creasing her brow. "What is it Warden?" Her voice faltered a little from keeping their long silence.

Amara held her hand tighter; she felt her face twitch with emotions as the witch's question hung between them. She searched for the words. "I thought I had lost you today…" Amara sighed.

Morrigan drew closer, her arm instinctively wrapping around the Warden's waist. "T'is a strange feeling - losing consciousness during a battle." Morrigan let out a long breath. "I felt like I hovered between two worlds. I… could feel you, holding me."

Amara closed her eyes against the memory of the unconscious witch in her arms. She took a ragged breath. Morrigan stopped walking and reached up to caress her jaw. She felt mild resistance as she turned the Warden's face toward her. Her breath caught at the tears that stood in those amber eyes. Amara gave her a weak smile and shook her head. She pulled Morrigan's body tightly against her, just to feel that the witch was actually there. She felt slender arms wrap around her waist as Morrigan returned the embrace.

Morrigan's breathing came hard and fast as she held the Warden to her. Slowly her hand travelled up Amara's back and neck as she cradled the Warden's head. The Warden closed her eyes, squeezing the tears from them desperately. Morrigan pulled her closer, their foreheads touching.

"Shh… don't cry… I'm here." Morrigan whispered reassuringly. The tenderness in her own voice caught her by surprise. Amara nodded and let out a long breath. Morrigan trembled as she felt one tear smear against her cheek. Her heart thundered and her mind raced at the Warden's closeness and vulnerability. She could feel Amara's quick breaths on her lips. Morrigan caressed the side of her face, her body quivering as she said the words again. "Kiss me…"

Amara opened her eyes at the sound of those words. Her gaze meeting golden eyes as her hands held Morrigan's face. Slowly, gently, their lips touched. Amara's heart hammered in her chest as soft lips danced with hers. Morrigan leaned into that kiss deepening it as she savoured the Warden's sweet taste. Gently Amara's lips parted more as she felt Morrigan's tongue brush them. She felt the witch's tongue slip into her mouth, tentatively at first until it was greeted by her own. Amara drew the witch's body closer while they explored each other's mouth. Her fingers tangled in restrained raven black hair, while one hand caressed the bare skin on her back.

Morrigan quivered at the touch, her whole body wanting more. She pulled the Warden closer still, their kisses becoming hungrier. Slowly she felt Amara's hands travel down the side of her neck, touching her soft skin with a tender, sure caress. Amara broke their kiss as she stared into Morrigan's eyes, breathing hard and fast with excitement. Morrigan stared into those amber eyes and found much desire in them. They also wordlessly asked permission. Amara waited. Morrigan smiled, her eyes half closing again as she tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing the curve of her neck. She felt Amara's lips touch her mouth and chin. They travelled along her jaw then slowly down her neck. Morrigan let out a shuddering breath at the warm touches the Warden's lips visited on her skin. Her heart melted at the care in those kisses. No one she had been with before had ever considered her feelings that way. She let go of her control a little more as her body hummed with desire.

Amara felt the witch's body tremble as her hand caressed the curve of one bare shoulder. Morrigan held her closer as her lips continued down, kissing and gently nibbling at her collar bone; a soft sound escaped the witch's throat as she did so. The Warden's eyes looked up and met Morrigan's gaze. The witch was breathing hard and fast as she grabbed Amara's shoulders and pulled her into another hungry kiss. They came up for air, their eyes locking once more. Amara quivered with excitement as the witch grabbed her hand and hurriedly led her deeper into the trees.

In the dark, Morrigan came across a huge fallen tree blocking her path. Amara caught up with her, grabbing her waist as she did so and resumed kissing the back of her neck. Morrigan's skin stood up in goose bumps as she felt the Warden's confident kisses. A soft growl of pleasure purred from her throat. She rounded on Amara, turning her as she grabbed her shoulders then firmly pushed the Warden's back against the trunk. The Warden smiled at her roughness, her eyes dancing with fire. Morrigan pressed her body against Amara pinning her against the log as they continued kissing. Heat and wetness built between her legs as she felt the Warden's hands grip her waist.

Amara answered the witch's advance with long, slow arch, pressing her hips against hers. "Hmmm…" Morrigan softly expressed her delight as Amara's pelvis met hers. Amara smiled and arched again, this time slipping her thigh between the witch's legs. "Hmmmhhh!" The next sound was stronger now and she felt the witch's legs squeeze against her thigh. Amara shuddered, her wet flesh pulsing with arousal.

Morrigan continued pressing herself against Amara's thigh kissing her as she did so, her whole body wanting the Warden so badly. Quickly her hands travelled to the knot at the side of the Warden's leather armour. She broke their kiss gasping as her fingers started working the knot loose. Amara waited, her hands roving every bit of the witch's skin she could touch causing Morrigan to tremble in her arms.

"Are you nervous?" Amara asked softly as she saw the witch shake before her.

Morrigan smiled as the knot came undone in her hands. "Perhaps a little." Morrigan answered coyly. She looked at Amara hungrily as she quickly pulled her leather tunic up and over her head. Amara stood watching and waiting as Morrigan's surprised look travelled down her neck then to her breasts. Morrigan's heart hammered at the sight of them. Under all that leather were two beautiful firm breasts and pink nipples hard with excitement. Morrigan moistened her lips. Hesitantly her hand touched and caressed them, feeling conscious of the Warden watching her every move and reaction. Gently she cupped them, the skin so soft and both more than a handful in size.

Amara swallowed hard, watching the witch's tentative hands as she massaged her breasts. Her eyes closed and she quivered as Morrigan rubbed the soft pads of her thumb across each nipple, pressing gently against their hardness. "Mmm…" a low sound emitted from her throat.

Morrigan's eyes snapped up to the Warden's face, seeing her mouth part and gasp as she continued her caress, much like she did her own whenever she had felt the need to please herself. Her touch became more confident as she watched pleasure spread across her lover's face.

Amara's eyes opened, she pulled the witch towards her, claiming her lips with a passionate kiss once more. Her hands travelled down Morrigan's back, touching fabric and bare skin alternatingly as her hands found their way to the clasp that held her robes to her. Just like she had seen Morrigan do, her deft fingers unfastened them causing the fabric to fall way from the witch's body. She felt Morrigan's heart beat fast under her hands as she made her way to the leather thongs that secured her small clothes to her breasts. Morrigan bit her bottom lips as Amara's fingers drew them open. She trembled as Amara lifted her robes over her head, leaving her naked to the waist. She smiled at the Warden's expression as her eyes took in the sight of her body. Smooth creamy skin, soft to touch and round proud breasts with deep pink nipples standing erect met Amara's eyes, making her breathe hard as she touched them. It pleased Morrigan much to receive such an avid response. Confidently the Warden's hands caressed her, making her whole body quiver. Wetness oozed out of her as the Warden wasted no time in sucking her already excited nipples. Heat suffused her skin as Amara's mouth enveloped them, pressing her tongue against them and sucking before twirling her tongue tenderly over their hardness once more.

"Hmm… Warden!" Amara heard fervor in Morrigan's voice as she continued the attention on her breasts. Amara's ears delighted as one drawn out sound escaped the witch's lips with each long, gentle suck she performed. Morrigan's hips pressed hard against hers, her body wanting even more. Amara's hand quickly found and unfastened the clasp of her skirt, swiftly unwrapping the layers of leather and fabric that hung from her hips. Morrigan held on to her shoulders as she toed her boots off with her feet while her hands undid the lacing at the front of her pants. Amara gently eased those pants down off her shapely legs along with her underwear. The cool air touched the witch's hot skin as she waited for Amara's fingers to undo the lacing down her own pants. Likewise Amara shed the rest of her clothes and boots, her eyes locking with Morrigan as she wiggled out of them. As the leather slapped on the ground, their hands and mouths claimed each other in a fevered kiss.

Morrigan parted her legs as Amara's thigh slipped between them. She felt Amara's hands grip under her thighs as the warden lifted her off the ground and turned her pressing her back against the tree. She gasped as Amara's hot wet flesh made contact with hers. She moaned as the Warden moved against her, her strong thigh holding her weight as their mounds slid deliciously against each other. Morrigan's brow furrowed as she felt each one of the Warden's intent thrust. Soft moans escaped her lips as their rhythm built pace. Morrigan's mind raced as her body experienced making love with the Warden for the first time. She delighted at how perfectly matched their bodies were as they moved together. Amara gripped her tightly; her hands roving up and down her thighs making her skin break out in bumps.

Their breathing came hard and fast as they moved together faster and faster. Amara arched her body against the witch, a loud moan escaped Morrigan as her flesh slip hard against hers. Amara's body shuddered at the sounds making her want to elicit it over and over again. This drove the witch wild. She dragged her nails down the Warden's back as they continued to buck. Amara gritted her teeth and growled at rough sensation making her want to go harder. Morrigan's brow creased and she bit her bottom lip hard as Amara continued to buck against her. Despite the cool night air, their bodies roared with heat as they came closer and closer to the brink of release. Hungrily their mouths clashed together as Amara lifted Morrigan away from the tree and lead her to the soft ground. The witch quickly straddled her not wanting her desire to miss a beat. Amara massaged her breasts as she rode the Warden hard underneath her. Amara gasped, her heart hammering. She lifted her body slightly pushing herself more between Morrigan's thighs.

"Oh! Amara!" Morrigan let out sudden gasp at the powerful sensation. Amara's body and heart quivered with excitement at the witch's use of her name. Amara's breath came in quick successive gasps as she started losing control, her body naturally riding towards ecstasy. Sweat trickled down their hot bodies as they moved faster and faster.

"Mor… Morrigan…." She groaned as the witch continued to buck on top of her.

"Oh Creators! Ah!" Morrigan shut her eyes tightly against the coming wave building inside of her; her legs shaking with strain.

"Hmmm… Morrigan…" Amara bucked desperately now, wanting the witch to arrive with her. "Oh… are you…" Morrigan nodded quickly, her brows creasing as they bucked some more.

"Hmmmhh… Ahh! Amarraaa…" she dragged out the Warden's name, her heart racing. She was so, so close. "Oh… I… think I'm…." Her hips rolled pressing their bodies hard against each other.

"Oh, Morrigan… I'm so close…" Amara gripped the witch's waist tightly. She watched the witch gasp before her, her lips trembling along with the rest of her. Her eyes shone brightly when they weren't closed.

"Hmmhhh… ah… Ah! Oh Amara!" Morrigan yelled, her voice echoing in the still night. "Haaah! I'm coming! Warden!" She screamed as waves of pleasure broke through her. Likewise Amara let go of all control, feeling ecstasy crash over them.

"Oh Morrigan…" They trembled together, mouth parted and gasping for breath as pleasure continued to pulse between their legs. Shakily Morrigan laid herself down on top of the Warden, her body humming with exhaustion. Amara held her close, kissing her lips and misted brow. She took a steadying breath as Morrigan rested on top of her. Morrigan's eyes closed as she listened to the thunder of the Warden's heart. Amara gently caressed the smooth skin of her shoulder as their breathing began to slow. Morrigan drew small patterns on the Warden's skin as they rested. The night was deep around them.

"Hmm…" Morrigan sighed contentedly. Amara smiled at the witch's voice. "You feel really good." A soft chuckle left Amara's lips at compliment. Gently she lifted her head off the ground and gave Morrigan a deep kiss.


	34. Chapter 34 Bliss

**34 Bliss **

Amara broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh. She held Morrigan close while she stared down at her alluringly, her golden eyes sparkling with brightness. Gently Morrigan caressed the Warden's lips with her fingers, delighting in the softness of them. Amara smiled up at her trying to tone down the giddiness from her features as she did so.

Morrigan wasn't fooled. "You look positively pleased Warden." Her fingers ran down from Amara's lips then her chin, tracing a small line down her neck and into her cleavage. Amara giggled at the tickling sensation, grabbing the witch's hand before it could slide down to her stomach.

"And you my dear… are you pleased?" Amara smiled, taking the witch's hand up to her lips and gently sucking on her fingers and nibbling them. Morrigan's eyes rolled back, her mouth parting as she closed her eyes. Amara smiled wider, the witch's finger caught between her teeth. Morrigan purred out her pleasure at the sensation. She grabbed the Warden's jaw and claimed her lips with a long, ardent kiss.

She opened her eyes once more. "I think anyone within ear shot would know how well pleased I am." Amara giggled at her answer, caressing her lover's face tenderly. Their gaze lingered on each other a while before Morrigan laid herself back down on the Warden's chest. She felt the Warden envelop her in a warm embrace and she wondered at how delightfully different this was to anything she had ever had before. She closed her eyes and dozed a little, feeling warm and safe and… wanted. She slept refusing to think further.

Gently the Warden woke her. Dew had gathered on their bodies as the night sky had started to turn a deep blue around them. Morrigan looked down at the Warden's smiling face. She gave Amara a kiss. "Hmm… you haven't been smiling like that for hours have you?"

Amara chuckled and shook her head. "Only every time I've woken up to find you on top of me." She arched her body a little knowing it would send shivers through the witch's core. Morrigan gasped, surprised at how quickly her body responded to the Warden's touch.

"I suppose we should make use of those beds." Morrigan spoke with reluctance. Amara arched her body again making her tremble. "Hmmm... maybe we could just linger a little longer." Morrigan said breathless as desire welled up inside her once more. Amara smiled capturing the witch's lips with hers. They broke their passionate kiss gasping quickly.

"Hmm… I think you're right. I wouldn't want Templars seeing something as beautiful as your naked body. No force in Thedas will be able stop them from breaking their vows." Amara's eyes roved past the witch's shoulder, then down her smooth back, resting appreciatively on her perfectly round buttocks. Her eyes closed as she reached down and squeezed them gently with her hands.

Morrigan smiled and pressed her body against the Warden beneath her. "Hmm… except you of course." Amara burst out laughing, her shaking body sending tiny waves of pleasure against the witch. She held the Morrigan's face in her hands and gave her deep kiss.

Reluctantly Morrigan drew herself away sitting up on the Warden's hips. Amara smiled beneath her, holding her arms and arresting her movement. Amara gave her a small thrust. Morrigan's eyes closed as her lips parted in a gasp. Amara breathing quickly moved against her again. Her skin standing in goosebumps while she watched the witch tremble in front of her; Morrigan's brow creasing slightly at the sensation between her legs.

Morrigan opened her eyes and stared down at the Warden beneath. She rolled her hips against her, feeling her flesh hum with pleasure. Slowly, gently she rocked as Amara caressed her breasts, savouring the long slow slides between them. Her eyes rolled back, feeling the Wardens hands slowly moving down her toned stomach intently making her way to the soft triangle of hair between her legs. Morrigan's eyes shot open as Amara's thumb came to rest on her sensitive button, she watched gasping as a cheeky smile spread across the Warden's lips. Small circular movements concentrated on her pulsing clit. Morrigan bit her bottom lip hard as the Warden slipped her thumb round and round over it.

"Ohhhh…." Morrigan arched her back at the sublime feeling, rolling her hips faster and faster against the Warden's touch, her own hands griping on to the Warden's waist.

"Hmm…" Amara breathe quickly as Morrigan continued moving on top of her. She could feel her pleasure building as the witch's hot, wet flesh slid against hers.

"Hmmmhhh… Amara?" Morrigan opened her eyes, her lips parted in quick gasps as she felt the Warden's touch bringing her closer to ecstasy. "Oh…. Amara!"

Amara groaned as she bucked hard beneath Morrigan, driving her wild. "Hmm… oh…" She swallowed hard, gasping as they moved faster and faster together.

"Oh! Oh… Ah, creators!" She was so close, sweat trickled down her body as the Warden touched her faster. She couldn't believe she was coming again. "Oh…." She gasped. "What…. Oh… what are… you doing to me…. Oh…" She breathe hard and fast as she felt Amara trembling beneath her. "OH Warden!" They both screamed out as pleasure broke through them again. Breathing hard, Amara sat up claiming her lips hungrily, her arms encircling the witch's body. Morrigan's lips trembled as their lips parted. She opened her eyes as her body continued to shake. Raw, powerful emotions roared up in her chest. She closed her eyes tightly fighting the stinging in them as she buried her face against the Warden's neck waiting till her heart calmed.

The call of water birds woke Morrigan. Amara had held her as she dozed. Slowly she heaved herself away from the Warden's body and smiled. Amara's warm stare met her eyes as they kissed. Morrigan looked about. The sky was a lighter blue now, she giggled in delight as she lingered in the Warden's arms.

"I think we should head indoors." Amara chuckled. Their bodies parted and they fished about for their clothes. Morrigan looked up to find Amara's naked ass bending over to pick up her pants. She gasped audibly as Amara straighten to draw them on. Amara turned her head at the noise. Morrigan smiled and walked to her lover. Gently she traced the long welts down Amara's back. Amara twisted her head trying to look.

"I think I might have gotten a little carried away last night." Morrigan smiled coyly.

Amara chuckled. "If they scar, I'd be proud to wear them." She gave Morrigan a tender kiss as her hands refastened the lacing in front of her pants. She found the witch's underwear next to her tunic. "I think you lost these." She dangled them from her finger smiling till the witch took them from her. She drew the rest of her armour on and watched Morrigan dress herself, her eyes taking in her body appreciatively.

Morrigan's brow arched up and smiled. "Surely not again?"

Amara laughed as she came up and held the witch close. She shook her head, caressing the witch's chin. "Give me a moment." She kissed Morrigan on the lips tenderly. "And some breakfast." Morrigan laughed and took her hand. Together they made their way back to the inn.

All was quiet there now with everyone still abed, except for the cook. Amara begged a loaf of bread and hunk of meat from the roasting lamb by the fire, thankful that the woman obliged. A young lad cleaning the tables provided them with ale. Tray in hand Amara inclined her head toward the stairs. Morrigan followed the Warden up smiling. They came to the only room unoccupied and settled themselves on the bed while they ate ravenously, laughing and smiling; their stares lingering on each other often. Sated Amara took the dishes away to the other side of the room. Morrigan followed her, her hands encircling her as her fingers undid the lacing on her pants.

"Let's go to bed." She whispered by her ear. Amara nodded and stripped down. She eased herself under the covers as Morrigan likewise got comfortable. Gently she lay herself down in the Warden's embrace. It wasn't long before their eyes closed. They slept huddled against each other's warm body as the sky turned orange with the sunrise.

...

Leliana woke from her slumber with a sigh. She had enjoyed sleeping on a soft bed for a change. She buried her head in her pillow refusing to get up. She dozed a little longer intended on making full use of the simple comforts that were not available to her when they travelled the road. The room was small but clean. Wooden beams lay across the ceiling above her. Across the room was a small chair and round table next to a small hearth. She closed her eyes once more listening to the menial sounds of a busy inn. She had been so tired from the night before that thanked the Maker they had another night of having a blissfully soft bed to sleep on.

Her mind wondered to Amara. The Warden and the witch hadn't returned to the inn last night, not that she had waited very long. Her tired body had her crawling into bed shortly after dancing. She smiled as she remembered the music. One of the minstrels had made eyes at her as she danced across from her. She shook her head to herself at a missed opportunity. If she hadn't been so tired she would have been very tempted to invite her to bed. As it was she could barely stay awake pleasing herself. She thought of Amara again, shaking her head. The witch had hold of her for most of the night since they had crossed the lake once more. _If they're not back, then the witch has probably eaten her for breakfast by now…_ She thought to herself and smiled. _Hmmm… I could eat her for breakfast too_… She thought about pleasing herself again then put the thought aside along with thoughts of the Warden's beautiful eyes.

With a heavy sigh she sat up, telling herself that she could return to her bed anytime she wanted today. The Warden didn't have any plans on travelling till tomorrow. She got dressed in her armour once more. She found soft sheets of linen folded in a drawer and slung them over her shoulder as she made her way out the door. Coming down the stairs her eyes found Wynne and Alistair sitting together by the table. Alistair was busily polishing his plates while Wynne read a scroll as she ate. She greet them as she approached and both smiled at her warmly as they greeted her back.

"You look well rested dear." Wynne's voice was motherly as the enchanter took in the bard's sleep tousled hair.

"I am thank you." Leliana smiled. "I'm about to get washed, do you know where the bathhouse is?"

"It's around the back of the building, you can't miss it." Alistair piped up smiling at his shiny plates. Leliana gave him a pat on the shoulder as she left. Alistair watched her go before getting started on yet another part of his armour.

"I like her. She seems very wholesome and warm." Wynne observed to Alistair.

"Deadly too! You should see her spar with Amara. Amazing to watch, got our great leader on her back numerous times."

"Oh, I see." Wynne chuckled and continued eating her breakfast. "And where is our leader this morning? Last I saw her, she was heading out of the inn with Morrigan."

Alistair kept his eyes on his plates. "I walked past their room this morning, all seemed quiet. I would imagine they were still sleeping, though I don't recall either one of them ever sleeping in before." Alistair scratched his head uncomfortably. "Maybe I should find out... I mean what if they never made it back last night?"

"I'm sure they're just fine dear, don't trouble yourself." Wynne lips pursed in a smile as she watched the young Warden in front of her relax visibly. "When you do see her, please ask her to see me. This scroll she gave me looks disturbing, I'd like to discuss it with her."

"The one from the Tower?" Alistair curiosity piqued.

"Yes, it seems Uldred had support for his rebellion or at least encouragement. The names are warded though. It may take me a little longer to get to the bottom of it." Wynne rubbed her brow as she continued staring at the scroll. Alistair stayed with her till he finished polishing his plates.


	35. Chapter 35 Collision

**Note: This chapter is a little bit late. I found it quite challenging 'regroup' from the last couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

…

**35 Collision **

Sunlight was streaming strongly through the window when Amara next woke. Morrigan lay sleeping in her arms, her back against her. Amara hitched herself up to look at her peaceful face for a moment. Amara held her closer and smiled burying her face on the nape of her neck. She could smell grass and earth mixed along with the night smells of jasmine. Unable to help herself Amara kissed along the curve of her neck, trailing her lips down to Morrigan's shoulders before coming back up to plant one kiss on her cheek. She felt the witch stir in her arms, her eyes slowly opening against the light. Morrigan smiled as she turned her head toward the Warden.

"Good morning Warden." Her sleepy voice making Amara's heart thunder.

Amara kissed her lips tenderly. "Good morning my dear."

Morrigan turned onto her back, her eyes lingering on Amara before going to the window. "It's late?"

Amara twirled her fingers in the witch's raven locks. "It's midday…" Amara kissed her forehead and scooted down leaning on Morrigan's chest. She closed her eyes hearing a strong heart beating by her ear. "Hmm… this feels good."

Morrigan chuckled. "T'is certainly a pleasant diversion from the constant walking."

Amara sat up and stared down at the witch frowning till a cheeky smile crossed her face. "Is that all you want of me?" Gently she ran her hand up Morrigan's thigh feeling the smoothness and warmth of them under the covers. "A diversion? Just lust and sex and passion?" Slowly Amara's hand travelled higher, stopping on Morrigan's firm breast, gently cupping and squeezing as her fingers rubbed a nipple erect. She watched Morrigan body arch at her touch.

"Hmmm…. Why at this point in time would I… _mmm_… want for anything more?" Morrigan gasped as the Warden's hands worshiped her. "Is this not enough…. _ah_… for… me?" She was breathless as Amara's other hand made their way down past her stomach and stopping between her legs. She closed her eyes as she felt the Warden's fingers slide along her soft, wet flesh. Her breaths were hard and quick as she felt Amara's fingers slide between her folds. She opened her eyes and stared into those rich amber eyes, her lips parting as she felt her lover's fingers hovered just outside her most intimate centre.

Amara smiled… _not just yet_… she thought, enjoying the hungry look in Morrigan's eyes. Slowly she ran her finger all along her soft folds avoiding her sensitive clit and the waiting heat inside her. "And why would you not want to ensure you woke up like this every single day?" Amara kissed along Morrigan's jaw, then steadily down her neck, all the while continuing her teasing touches.

Morrigan's body arched again. "Hmmmm….oh…." She gasped her heart hammering. She closed her eyes feeling fire running through her body. "Warden…. _Hmmm…_ I … wish no designs on… ohh… your independence…" She bit her bottom lip as she felt the Wardens lips continue on down her cleavage. "I wish…. _Ohhhh_… only to do what I desire…" Her heart raced as she watched the Warden's lips travel down her stomach, her fingers brushing her clit once or twice before going around and around her folds once more, "and if…._ hhmmm_… that coincides with your… desire… then so be it…" She gasped in surprise as she felt the Warden's kisses travel further down brushing the soft dark hair on her mound.

Amara looked up smiling at the witch who was writhing and watching her every move intently. Gently she pushed her finger inside her eliciting a loud groan. "And what do you desire now my dear?" She pushed again going a little deeper.

"I want…. _hmmm_… more… _ahh_!" Morrigan gasped as the Warden's hand left her breast and hooked around her thigh. She moaned as she felt the Warden's hot tongue brush her throbbing clit. "Amara?..." Slowly Amara's tongue twirled around and around its hardness driving Morrigan mad. "Oh Amara!" She arched her body; her back lifting off the bed as she pushed against the Warden's mouth.

Amara smiled delighting in the witch's eager movements, her tongue tasting her salty sweetness as she pushed it deeply within her.

"Oh! Oh… Warden! _Hmmmhhh…_" Morrigan's fingers ran through Amara's hair as she felt her tongue fill her. Her lips brushing her clit as it did so. "_Hmmm…. oh…"_ She felt her desire building as the Warden's tongue continued its dance. Amara's tongue slipped in and out of her, then toyed with her throbbing clit. "Oh… truly that feels amazing!"

Amara looked up and smiled. "Hmmm… you taste good." She ran her tongue in circles against the witch's clit relishing the trembling beneath her.

"Oh… Amara… Warden… I think…" Morrigan breathing was hard and fast, her heart racing as a wave of pleasure threatened to break right through her. She gripped the sheets around her tightly, bunching them up in her hands. "OH… I think…" She gasped, feeling Amara's tongue going faster. "Hmmm…" Her whole body shook now.

"Hmm?" Amara continued her onslaught. "Is this what you want?" Her tongue circled Morrigan's clit and kissing her most intimate places.

"Oh gods! Yes… ah… ah… _OHH_!" Morrigan's eyes closed tightly as she dug her fingers into the soft bed, moaning loudly while her body shuddered in completion. Amara heaved her body next to the witch, encircling her in a warm embrace. Morrigan opened her eyes, her brow creasing slightly as her body continued to hum. She brushed Amara's wet lips with her fingers. Amara looked down at her with a smile and kissed tenderly. Gently Morrigan pushed stray locks of hair back from the Wardens face. "Hmm…" Her eyes half closing as she smiled contentedly. "It has never crossed my mind that you could do that with your mouth." She lay herself down against Amara's warm body.

"Oh? Has no woman ever pleasured you this way?" Amara brow quirked up curiously.

Morrigan looked at their interwoven hands and shook her head. "I've never been with a woman… I…" She drew a breath. "This is all so… unexpected… I…" Amara caressed her face leaning in close as she kissed the witch deeply. Morrigan smiled as their lips parted. Amara held her close, her heart and mind racing from hearing Morrigan's words. She felt the witch relax in her arms.

Gently Amara kissed her cheek. "Still tired?"'

"Mmm." Morrigan nodded against her shoulder.

"Sleep a while longer. We won't be leaving till tomorrow." Amara tucked the covers around them. She dozed along the sleeping witch by her side until the questions of tomorrow's travel invaded her mind. Gently she eased out of the blankets and lightly kissed Morrigan's lips. The witch stirred a little then shouldered into the bed once more.

Amara walked to her discarded armour on the other side of the room. Quietly she drew them on and bound her hair back into a queue. She walked to the bedside and crouched a few minutes taking in the witch sleeping face, etching the sight in to her memory. Her fingers trailed along one pale bare shoulder before taking the covers and up over them. "I'll be back…" She kissed Morrigan's forehead and stood up. "… ma vhenan." She whispered the last words softly. Quietly she made her way to the door shutting it gently behind her.

Amara made her way down the stairs, the inn was still busy serving patrons drinks and food. The minstrels sat in the corner of the hall, their individual instruments playing discordant sounds as each rehearsed various parts of songs. Her eyes found Leliana with them, her nimble fingers plucking the strings of a lute. Amara walked past and smiled warmly, inclining her head in greeting. She saw Leliana's hand reach for a minstrel's shoulder, her gaze and touch lingering as she gave back the lute. The red head walked towards her looking positively happy. Amara's lips pursed into a smile as she mused.

"Hello my friend." Leliana's clear blue eyes smiled as she greeted her warmly. "Did you get to rest well?"

Amara fought as smirk as she nodded. "I did, and you?"

Leliana's face twitched in amusement. "Oh! I know that look!" Amara blushed profusely and started walking away. "You look like a cat that's gotten in to the birdhouse!" Leliana followed her continuing to chuckle. "You have, haven't you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Amara declared, face now bright red and chuckling, desperately trying to get away from Leliana's scrutinizing stare.

"Oh you have, don't try to deny it. I've seen that look often enough to know what it means!" Leliana shook her head to as she followed the Warden out of the inn. _That lucky witch!_ She thought to herself. She nudged the Warden's arm as they walked. "Well my friend I'm happy for you. Morrigan is a lucky girl, she caught your eye." Leliana looked ahead to the lake in the distance.

Amara smiled, affectionately leaning on the bard as they walked. "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Hmm… yes immensely. It has been a while since I have danced to music. I may be acquiring a lute, one of the musicians has kindly offered me her spare one." Leliana smiled tilting her head to the side as she spoke.

Amara smiled arching a brow. "Did she happen to be the one you were speaking to just now?"

"Why yes, why do you ask?" Leliana absently tucked a stray lock behind her ear.

"I just noticed she's quite taken with you, that's all." Amara chuckled. "You're not the only one who's familiar with certain… expressions."

A small laughed welled out from the bard. "Well, yes… I noticed that too." Her lips twisted into a smile. "Oh, before I forget, Wynne was looking to speak to you." Amara nodded. Leliana squeezed Amara's arm and turned her steps back toward the inn.

Amara continued on toward the lake, hazarding a guess that she would find the Qunari there. He was sitting on a boulder looking out over the water. At her approach Sten turned his gaze to her.

"Is this where it happened?" Amara hedged. The Qunari nodded, his eyes returning to the water. They held their silence for a moment before Amara broke it. "I heard a man may have had a Qunari blade." Sten's eyes pierced her. "He was last known to be heading towards Orzammar. We will be talking to the Dwarven King of our plight, I don't want to raise your hopes but this at least gives us a place to start looking once more." She watched as Sten drew a deep breath. He crossed his arms to his chest still looking out over the water.

"Thank you Kadan. It is more than I had yesterday." Amara left him to his thoughts and turned back to toward the inn.

Wynne caught up with her as she entered. "Well, I see you are finally awake child." She gave her a knowing look before looking away.

Amara smiled. "I heard you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, concerning the scroll you gave me after we left the Tower. I think you should come read it." Amara saw a frown form on the elder enchanter's face. "It somewhat enlightens the tragic events that transpired." Amara gestured to bench and they sat. "It seems Uldred was under the impression that the Teyrn Loghain was to support their rebellion in freeing mages from the Chantry."

Amara's eyes narrowed, muscles in her jaw twitched with tension. "Is there no bounds to that man's treachery?" She was incensed. "He would ruin all of Ferelden just to sit upon a broken throne!" Amara thumped her fist on the table drawing wary glances from surrounding patrons. "I have heard rumours. He has declared himself regent while Cailan's body rots in Ostagar along with so many he's abandoned."

"There's more, I'm afraid." Wynne watched the Warden take a calming breath. "The scroll was a missive. It was to go as far as the Circle in Kirkwall. I cannot decipher who it was intended for."

Amara nodded. "Hopefully we've bought some time by stopping Uldred. Thank you Wynne." Amara stood up suddenly finding the need to move about. "Please keep that scroll somewhere safe. We may need it later." She walked up the stairs again, the enchanter following her with her gaze.

Amara knocked quietly before she entered her room. Morrigan had stirred from sleep and was donning on her robes. Amara walked to her side embracing her as she fastened the clasp on her skirt. The witch tilted her head kissing the Warden's cheek.

"I'm sorry I had hoped to come back to you before you woke." Amara nuzzled into the witch's neck.

"T'is quite alright. I have things to prepare for the journey tomorrow and I fear, I would never get out of bed had you come back in time." Morrigan closed her eyes as she savoured the Warden's embrace.

"Hmm… I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise." Amara gently stroked her lover's arms.

"You'll have to leave me for a few moments today. I have spells that need casting and I shall not be able to concentrate enough with your… enthusiastic attentions." Morrigan turned to face the Warden, claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

Amara caressed Morrigan's face as their lips parted. "Until tonight then, my Witch of the Wilds."

"Until tonight dear Warden." Morrigan smiled as she parted from her lover's body. Amara watched her hips swaying seductively as she left the room, her heart racing with desire. She stayed alone for a few minutes calming herself. Now more than ever she needed to move about. She took her blade and came down the stairs once more.

She made her way back outside by the lake. Sten inclined his head as she approached.

"Sten, I was wondering if mind showing me how you would use that technique in a fight?"

Sten got to his feet. "As you wish. Start."

Amara drew her sword and started the now familiar dance. As she moved her sword and her feet Sten countered her movements with his blade. It wasn't long before the clashing steel brought Alistair and Leliana to the lake.

"Good Warden, you know the pattern by heart. " As before the Qunari was a stern but encouraging tutor. "Now we go faster." As the two of them worked their way through the movements Amara found the clarity of mind that she sought unknowingly. Faster and faster they went, blades clashing together in a seemingly eternal round of battle.

They crossed their blades one pushing against the other, neither giving way. "Are you tired Kadan, do you wish to rest?" Sten gritted his teeth as he pitted his strength against the Warden.

"Not at all my friend, perhaps you would like to take a moment to ease your tired bones." Amara held him off, her feet sliding on the gravelly ground has he pushed.

By the side of the lake Leliana watched, her breath caught as she took in the sight.

"These two are amazing!" Alistair stood beside her mesmerised by the warriors before him. Despite the Qunari's obvious strength his fellow Warden matched his strikes blow for blow. Amara's breath was quick, she watched patiently for the Qunari to drop his defence. Once twice she could almost see the opening she was hoping for, only to have his sword block her path to it. With a grin Sten likewise observed her moves. He found the Warden quick, her strength slowly wearing down as she blocked each of his attack.

Amara moistened her dry lips as she breath in quick gasps. She watched the Qunari's eyes as they met hers. "Your guard is too high Warden. I suggest you remedy it."

Amara smiled and shook her head quickly. "You are a tall foe, therefore I would need a high guard."

"Very well." Sten smiled. Amara saw this blade come down above her. Instinctively she blocked it with her sword. As steel rang with steel she felt a sudden force hit her chest. He had struck her with an open palm sending her flying to the ground on her back. She lay there stunned watching Sten confidently stride towards her, sword in hand. Her battered down her loosely held blade. From the corner of her eyes Amara saw a flurry of brown and red. As she turned her head to the sight she saw a liver red maw armed with sharp ferocious teeth. Her heart hammered as the creature bounded over her, stopping in front of the warrior with a blade. It crouched protectively over her, his growl terrifying. Thunder rolled inside her chest, her heart longing to join with the creature. Vaguely she heard Leliana and Alistair's cries. Sten grimaced at the sight and pulled back his sword for a strike. Alarmingly fast Amara's heart thundered as she touched the creature's brindle coat. She grabbed the creature's haunches pushing her body in front of him protectively. She could hear herself.

"No! NO! Stop Sten. He's mine!" She felt the tip of his sword dig into her leather armour as is it came to a sudden stop. Amara opened her eyes and found her face buried in soft wild fur. The rumbling in her chest roared up as the creature continued to growl. Gentle she touched the sides of his face, both feeling thunder in their hearts. "Be still Lethallin… shh… be still." Heart racing Amara looked into Blade's eyes, finding her heart swell with a keen joy. One fleshy tongue licked the side of her face, he's familiar weight leaning on her once more. Amara knew a stillness of her mind long absent that it seemed like a shock to feel. The tugging thunder in her thoughts and heart completely abated.

"Amara?" Leliana's voice was wary. The Warden hugged her Mabari fiercely, her tears running unchecked down his fur.

"It's ok Leliana. He's mine. He's found me, my Blade."


	36. Chapter 36 Wrecked Hearts

**36 Wrecked Hearts**

Amara ran her hands down the sides of his neck. Blade was leaner than when she last saw him, his short coat dusty and gritty from his journey. There were several slashes that had recently healed all throughout his sides. Amara held him close as he rubbed his great head on her chest. He looked into her eyes and whined excitedly, his hot breath panting heavily from his mouth. Amara patted him with much affection that he had rolled on to his back, tongue lolling out. His four rough paws paddled the air while he wiggled his stumpy tail.

"Lethallin, what are you doing here?" Amara frowned as her hands went over his various old injuries. "You are not meant to be here." Amara took a shuddering breath just about forgetting her companions around her. Her hands held the sides of his face as she stared deep into his brown eyes. "Please tell me they're safe." She closed her eyes tightly and roughly pushed her forehead against his neck. A hard smooth object touched her cheek as she did so. Amara opened her eyes as her hand found the small wooden tube that dangled from Blade's collar. Gently she unclasped it. It was as long as the width of her palm, tubular in shape. At first she thought it was a piece of wood but on closer inspection she found it was smoothly worn down bone, capped at both ends with metal. Amara shallowed hard, her brows furrowing as she stared at it in her hand.

"Amara?" Leliana's voice sounded concerned to her ears.

The Warden blinked away the tears and turned her gaze toward the bard. "It's from her." Her hands shook as she turned the tube in her palm.

"What do you mean?" Leliana gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Amara startled at the touch and quickly got to her feet. She shook her head, a little bit wildly and started backing away from her companions. She turned her steps away from them.

Alistair's brow quirked at he placed a soup bowl filled with water on the ground by Blade's paws. He looked over to Leliana worriedly as Amara walked away toward the trees. Blade lapped at the water thirstily, spilling little rivulets from his mouth as he lifted his head toward his master. A small whine escaped his throat as his head cocked to one side.

"It's alright… Blade?" Alistair spoke to him as reassuringly as he could. His voice trembling slightly as he warily eyed the war hound before him. "I think she just needs some time." He looked over to Leliana once more and caught her worried look. "What did I miss?"

"She found something on his collar. She said… I think she said it was _from her_." She looked as perplexed at the Warden beside her. Leliana drew a breath. "Maybe I should go see if she's ok."

"No wait, I think we should give her some time." Alistair frowned as he absently rubbed his hand. Lelaina nodded. Slowly she crouched down on the ground. Gently her hand reached up to touch Blade's side. The Mabari sniffed her hand curiously before giving her a lick on the cheek. A sudden giggle burst from the bard's lips that had Blade wagging his tail once more.

Amara found herself walking through the trees, her steps climbing a slope as she continued looking at the tube in her hand. The soft muffled voices of her companions by the lake slowly receded. She sat herself down on a small patch of grass that overlooked the outpost below. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned the tube around and around. Her mind and heart raced as her fingers twisted the cap free. Gently she tapped the tube on her palm releasing a small roll of parchment from its centre. She took a shaky breath as a sob threatened to escape from her chest. Carefully she unrolled it. Instantly she recognised the hand that wrote it. Tears welled in her eyes quickly as she read the first two words. Amara's hand went to her mouth as she stifled a sudden sob. She hands shook as she took up the scroll once more willing herself to read further. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks blurring her vision as she continued to read. Her body shook as small cries erupted from her tightening throat while her eyes took in each carefully written word.

When the words ran out Amara gripped her sides. She rocked on her knees as ragged cries shook her body. Her breathing in quick gasps in between sobs that wrenched out of her hoarse throat. Amara's neck and jaw ached painfully as she desperately tried to stop crying. Eventually she laid on her side on the hard ground her chest rising and falling fast while she tried to catch her breath.

Warm hands found her and held her. Too weak to fight she closed her eyes tightly against the comfort she did not want but so desperately needed. She felt strong arms hold her up into a sitting position as firm hand guided her tired head on to a warm chest. Despite herself Amara wrapped her arms around a lithe waist, her fingers feeling the grooves of the woven leather beneath them. Her body shook as another wave of sobs wracked her. Her tears continued to flow as she felt gentle fingers running through her hair. The body she leaned on rocked her tenderly, gently slowing the rapid heartbeat in her chest. She took a deep ragged breath as she felt warm lips caress her forehead. Calloused fingers gently wiped away the tears that gathered beneath her closed eyes. Amara retreated deeper into that warm embrace where everything smelled of sun and honey and flowers. The Warden trembled as she felt several more tender kisses on her face.

Slowly she opened her sore eyes. She saw a flash of red hair as her gaze locked with clear blue eyes. Leliana smiled down at her softly as the bard continued to hold her. Amara blinked a few times before eventually rubbing her hands on her eyes to clear the gathered tears. She swallowed hard as she tried to speak, her voice cracking.

"I left her… I had to." Amara shut her eyes tightly again. It was a few moments before she opened them once more. "Then I let her go…" She took a shuddering breath. "Just like that, I allowed myself to let her go." She fought the tightening of her throat, her breaths came quick and shallow. "She loved completely … loves me still. She gave me every part of her and I am so unworthy of it all." Amara closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Leliana's heart.

Leliana stroked her hair. "Did you love her completely, unreservedly with all your heart when you were together… before you had to leave?" Amara nodded silently as fresh tears trickled down her face. Leliana held her closer. "Then you were worthy of her love for you." She felt the Warden tremble as she cried softly in her arms. Gently she caressed Amara's wet face, her glistening amber eyes meeting hers. "You are worthy of those that love you." Leliana tilted her face towards hers as she leant in to kiss her deeply.

Amara felt Leliana's soft lips dance with hers, she kissed her back passionately as she deepened their kiss, tasting the sweetness of her mouth. Amara's heart hammered in her chest as she quickly broke away. She shook her head wildly. "Leliana! I'm sorry I shouldn't have." She quickly got to her feet and hurriedly walked away, her mind racing. She took steadying breaths as she looked over the outpost hugging herself. She looked back towards the bard sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry I have to go…" She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She grunted in frustration as she tore her armour away. She heard Leliana calling after her. In shock Leliana watched the Warden discard her armour. She watched Amara run then stumble on her hands and knees before turning into a large dark wolf before her eyes. Leliana's heart raced as she watched the Warden as a wolf speed off into the distance, her great strides carrying her fast away from her. She called after her again but her voice only came out in a whisper.

Leliana sat on the ground for a while in shock, her mind racing with everything that had just transpired. Absently she stood up and walked to the Warden's cast-off armour. She picked them up, the leather warm in her hands. Sudden guilt and regret assaulted her consciousness. She hugged the armour to her body her fingers going to her lips as she processed her thoughts. _Oh Leliana, she really didn't need that,_ she thought to herself guiltily. Her eyes closed as she recalled their kiss. Worry prickled her mind. The Warden was unarmed, hurting and alone. She needed to find Morrigan and quickly. Her steps took her back to where they were sitting, her heart hammering as she bent over to pick up the parchment.

…

_My Love,_

_It has been a month since you left. I've walked through the days and nights, empty and alone. I know all the reasons why we parted and my mind understands them. But in my heart I can't help but feel the harsh unfairness of it. I know your duty is vital and a burden on you. I know your selfless sacrifice protects us and ensures the world as we know it, goes on. I wish I could be as selfless but my world will never be the same without you in it._

_Still, I go on. You've left me a task that at first I thought impossible, but the more time passes, I find it is the only thing left tethering you to me and I to you. He grows day by day. He has your eyes and your lips. I sing to him at night the songs of both our people. He will grow up knowing of you and his family._

_Please know that we are safe. I wish I could know the same for you. I woke up with a terrible foreboding in my heart, a terrible battle I think. I wish I could keep you safe but I know you'll face many terrible things. I send Blade after you now. His heart will seek you out and you would have felt him when he was nearing. Your touch will break this bond, I hope he finds you safe. _

_I don't know if there will ever be another for me but I hope you find love and comfort again. If at the end of it all you still feel the same you'll know where to find me. I love you and I always will. Be safe my love._

_Always,_

_Elise_


	37. Chapter 37 Grey Days

**Note: Hope you all enjoy this one!**

**37 Grey Days**

"She's gone!" Leliana quickly brushed passed a surprised Alistair patting the Mabari war hound before him.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Hurriedly his steps followed the bard back to the inn. "Leliana?"

The bard glanced back at him. He thought he saw her eyes glistening. "She ran Alistair. I need to find Morrigan. She's the only one fast enough who can catch up with Amara." Leliana turned away from him, stepping around patrons and tables as she made her way up the stairs to Morrigan's room.

"Surely she'll be back soon. Maybe she just needs some time to herself?" Alistair followed Leliana closely, his concern growing with each step he took.

"Morrigan?" Leliana waited a moment before she knocked on the door again. "Morrigan?" She called out a little louder but received no answer back. Hesitantly she placed a hand on the door handle. She bit her bottom lip and twisted it. The door swung open slowly. Bright sunlight streamed from the window on the far wall. The cot on the ground held the Warden's plates and her pack but was otherwise unused. Leliana's heart hammered as she scanned the rest of the room. A tray of dishes were on the table in the corner of the room. A large bed met her eyes. The sheets were rumpled and left unmade. Pillows were awry on top of each other. Guilt gnawed at her once more. _She really, really didn't need that kiss!_ She berated herself inwardly.

"She's not here Alistair. We have to find her." Leliana closed the door leaving the empty room behind.

"But I'm sure Amara will be back, why do we need to go after her? And why Morrigan?" Alistair was looking panicked despite the words he uttered.

"You weren't there Alistair. You didn't see her eyes." Leliana looked ahead as she made her way back down the steps. _You didn't see the hurt and pain there. Or the added confusion thanks to me. Oh, why did I have to kiss her?!_ She rebuked herself once more. "And why Morrigan? Well…" Leliana's mind contemplated telling the Warden what she witnessed then resolutely pushed the notion aside. "We both know the witch can shape shift to a wolf. She'll be able to track Amara down and quickly."

Alistair nodded at her words. "Ok. Then you check the bath house and I'll check the tree line by the lake." Leliana agreed. They parted ways outside the inn doors.

Heartbeats were loud and fast in her ears. Her well-muscled strides carried her strong and fast but the longing in her heart called for more effort. Trees and the scrubland around be became a grey blur passing her sight. Gracefully she dodged boulders and fallen logs, paying no mind to the pain when her sides clipped the sharp edges of the wilds around her. She could feel the quick breaths in her chest as her running devoured mile after mile before her.

_I can protect them better if I'm with them_. She thought. _I will die trying_. Determined she followed her heart north, her amber eyes scanning the horizon in front of her. She continued to run till the aching in her chest and haunches forced her to a trot. She slunk her way through the cover of trees appreciating the coolness of their shade. Now that her body had slowed, her mind had started racing again. Her companions sprung up in her head with Morrigan taking up much of her thoughts. She felt guilt in rise from the pit of her stomach remembering every promise she had made to them. She sighed deeply.

Her unforgiving sense of duty made her think of the oath she took as her father lay bloodied and dying on the cold stone floor of her home. The Blight is as real as the ground beneath her feet and it had already claimed many lives. As one of the last Grey Wardens left, she had the power to stop the Blight and end the suffering that went on around her. She could be sure that Elise would be safe and that she stayed that way if she succeeded in her task. Her trotting slowed considerably as her heart ached with sudden doubt. Coming to Elise now would mean abandoning that task. The Blight will spread and destroy all life it touched. Her father made her promise Duncan that she would take up the duty and responsibilities of a Grey Warden. Amara swallowed hard and panted. They died, both of them… gone. She shook her great wolf head to clear her mind of their ghostly memories. "Elise is alive. What about my promise to her?" She howled her despair into the changing sky above her. Her doubt and anger fanned her defiance. She ran once more, determinedly her heart took her further north.

"Morrigan?" Leliana burst into the bath house, her voice echoing on the stone walls around her. She heard sudden splashing of water at the far end of it. Quickly she walked towards it. Water streaming down the witch's pale smooth back met her eyes. Strands of her black locks had come undone from their restraint and trailed alluring down the nape of her neck. The witch looked at her with cold golden eyes. She had been disturbed. Despite her nakedness she slowly stepped out of the bath and turned around meeting the bard's stunned eyes.

"Yes?" Her tone was impatient and unimpressed. Leliana tore her eyes away from her wet body and looked at the Warden's armour she had been clutching the whole time.

"It's Amara." Leliana forced herself to meet the witch's fierce stare. "She received some news from… home… and she ran." Morrigan's eyes blinked then recognised the black leather in the bard's arms. She crossed the room to the bard in three strides, her hands grasping at the armour.

"What? Why? Damnation! When did this happen?" Morrigan's mind raced.

"Half an hour ago now. We've been looking for you." Leliana relinquished the armour to the witch. "She was… very upset." Despite wanting to look strong before the witch, the bard took a shuddering breath. "Morrigan, you need to find her. She's unarmed. Vulnerable."

Morrigan looked at the bard. She understood the worry behind those blue eyes. "Let me dress then I'll take flight. Take this back to my room." She handed the armour back to the bard. "Pray to your Maker I have enough ingredients to enchant these." She watched the bard turn around and walk out. She took a steadying breath and quickly found her clothes.

Out in the sunlight she quickly shape shifted into a raven. She cast large circular search patterns up in the air covering miles in all direction before she came back down. The sun was slowly but surely making its way to the horizon. Light was fast running out. Morrigan made her way back to the inn.

Amara lapped at the cool water thirstily. She was so tired now but her longing to see Elise forced her onwards. Doggedly she trotted along the river bank. There would be no camp tonight. No comfort of a fire for her. Guilt and responsibility haunted her every step. She continued trotting till her aching muscles forced her to stop and rest. _Just for a moment. I can make up for it when I have enough strength to run once more._ She reasoned with herself. She found a small shrub and crawled deep under it. Curling nose to tail she willed her body to rest while her mind was besieged by her decision. _Elise… _ A furrowed line formed between her wolf eyes. _Morrigan…._ Amara's wolf heaved a great sigh. _Maker, what am I doing?_ She shook her head. A small corner of her mind even whispered Leliana's name. Frustrated and annoyed she closed her eyes wanting to think of nothing. She was unsuccessful.

Leliana beckoned Morrigan to the corner table they sat at. "Did you find anything?" She asked as the witch sat down. Morrigan shook her head.

"It would help if I knew where she was running to." Morrigan took a long draw of the ale before her. When she put the tankard down her gold eyes pierced Alistair. "You've known her longer than all of us. Where does she come from?" Alistair visibly gulped as three women and a Qunari stared at him.

"Well… Duncan recruited her from Highever. North of here." He met Morrigan's eyes squarely. "She's the last of the Couslands." Leliana's eyes shot to her drink as she remembered the letter. "The Teyrna to be exact." Morrigan and Leliana visibly drew a breath. "Though, I don't know if that title will still apply now that she's a Grey Warden." Alistair looked at scratches on the table before him. Morrigan stood up suddenly. She turned to the bard next to her.

"Did you place her armour in my room?" Leliana nodded. The witch walked away from them then up the stairs. She could feel their eyes following her. She closed the door behind her and looked about. She sat heavily on the bed and closed her eyes. "Blasted damnation, Amara!" She called out into the empty room. She drew a shuddering breath refusing to allow herself the comfort of the bed that held their scent. She stood up and rummaged through her pack for supplies. She laid it out before her. There was only enough for one article of clothing. She chose the cloak.

Within a few moments the witch came back down. The Warden's cloak was secured around her shoulders. "I'm leaving to find her now. Give us till tomorrow then proceed to Redcliffe without us."

Alistair shot Morrigan a querying look. "Surely you can both get back here in time for us to travel together?" Morrigan looked at Leliana as realization dawned on her. The bard hadn't told them. She found a fragment of respect for the red head before her.

Leliana caught her look. "She's fast my friend. And she was in a hurry." Leliana patted the Warden in front of her.

"What's the matter Warden? Afraid to take up the reins of leadership while your sister is away?" Morrigan's narrowed at the mewling Warden before her. Decisively she turned and walked out of the inn.

Alistair shook his head. "Why is she such a bitch whenever Amara is away?"

Leliana patted his arm once more. "Amara's never been away Alistair."

"I know. I know. I'm worried and I feel like I'm not understanding everything here." Alistair stared at the drink before him. Leliana stayed silent.

Morrigan took flight and followed a northern path. She stopped every couple of miles shifting into a wolf as she reached the ground. Carefully she looked for and picked up the Warden's scent then taking flight once more in that general direction. As the last light faded Morrigan shape shifted into a wolf again, trusting her snout in the gathering dark instead of her raven eyes. _You can't be far now Warden._ She thought to herself as she followed Amara's trail. She wished she knew the reason why the Warden had decided to leave suddenly. Belatedly she thought she should have spoken to the bard more thoroughly. She shook her head to herself as quartered the ground before her.

Amara woke with the setting of the sun around her. Quietly she shook herself and drank more water from the river. Purposefully she headed toward Highever once more. The rest had rejuvenated her body allowing her to run again. _Alistair was a Grey Warden too. It wasn't just up to her to stop the Blight;_ she thought to herself still trying to convince her conscience she was doing the right thing. The terrain around her was changing, becoming steeper with small hills. She picked her way through the flattest route she could find, often finding herself in damp boggy valleys. By the moon's rise she found herself nearing the old fortress. Her hackles rose as the watch towers loomed over her path. As silent as a shadow she made her way past them, her heart racing whenever the wind moaned through the decrepit buildings around her. She didn't stop moving until she left the unsettling ruins far behind.

Leliana had bought a bottle of wine from bar and had taken it up to her chambers. The minstrel had left her a package by her door. She bent down and picked it up feeling the wooden shape of the lute beneath the soft cotton wrapping that covered it. She sighed. She had promised the young woman time with her this afternoon but her worry for the Warden had taken up much of her attention. Dejectedly she uncorked the bottle with her teeth, took her lute and crawled out of her window with both in hand. The flat roof of the inn provided a perfect view of the lake and the surrounding woods. It was almost a full moon on a cloudless night. Despite the beauty around her she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind - something wasn't right. It had only been a few days since she had joined the Warden's company and already she had become central to her. She pined for Amara. She shook her head and let out a long breath. She was all out of sorts with worry. She took a long steady swig from the bottle placed the bottle next to her. She stretched out then shook her fingers tentatively to loosen them up. Gently she took up the lute and softly played a melancholy love song. She closed her eyes as she listened to the refrain. _How appropriate. _She thought to herself, _I'm getting drunk and I'm playing a really sad song_. A self-depreciating smile crossed her lips. A loud thump had her turning her head to the right. Blonde jagged hair pop out of the window as Alistair heaved himself outside his room.

"Wow you play good." Slowly the Warden approached her looking nervously at the tiles beneath his feet. He sat himself down next to her. "I couldn't sleep. Mind if I join you?" Leliana gave him small smile and shook her head. She continued plucking the strings.

"I couldn't sleep either." She stared ahead at the lake in front of them. "The Teyrna… Amara… Did you know she had someone special back home?" Leliana's voice caught in her throat as she remembered the words on the parchment.

Alistair shook his head. "I know her whole family was murdered, the day Duncan recruited her." Alistair helped himself to the wine between them. "I didn't know she had someone else."

"Maker!" Her eyes widened in shock. Leliana's hands stopped playing, her fingers reflexively going to her mouth. Tears stood in her eyes suddenly.

"Leliana, I'm sorry! I forget that we've all just come together recently." Alistair offered the bottle to the bard, his eyes cast down. "It's just, we've all travelled together for some time now and I forget that there are still some things we are learning about each other." He gently touched her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Leliana took a long drink from the bottle once more. She took a steadying breath. "I didn't understand what she was going through." Leliana drew her knees to her chest and hugged herself. She buried her head in her arms. "This is my fault." She mumbled as her throat tightened.

"What do you mean?" Alistair looked at her curiously.

"I kissed her. I really shouldn't have." She let out a long jagged breath. Alistair looked at her in shock. She looked away from his stare.

"You like her?" His face was a picture.

"I know… I think I really do. But what chance do I have against Morrigan right?" Leliana hugged herself some more. "Those two have had something since they met. I can tell."

"Hmm. Did she kiss you back?" Alistair blushed while looking at his boots.

"Yes." Leliana cleared her throat. "Right before she hurriedly backed away then ran off." She took up the lute once more. This time her fingers found an angrier rhythm.

Amara ran through the night. The sky was lightening around her as she found the familiar scent of home all around. This was her forest. She had walked through these trees, hunted and ran as wolf beneath them before. Her heart hammered in her chest as she warily slunk her way further into Dalish lands. Quietly she circled wide of watchers. A few cast her a curious glance but no more than deserved for a dark wolf prowling their midst.

Her steps found her way deep in the trees overlooking the Keeper's home. Her heart ached as a small whine erupted from her throat. She paced about restlessly till she saw a light kindled inside. Amara held her wolf breath as long as she could. She lay low on the ground the shrubs around her hiding her well. She watched as the Keeper stepped out of her home. Her long hair was bound in numerous plaits on her head. Her soft dresses now replaced with supple leather as she was wont to do whenever the tribe's general outlook was on edge. Amara ached. Her lover so close she could almost feel the touch of her once more. She heard herself sob. Her hand went to her mouth. Her human form had returned to her unbeknownst to herself. She crouched naked on the forest floor. Elise set a small fire outside her home and warmed some water against it. Amara waited and watched a life she was no longer a part of. Not till she was finished with her task.

Her heart hammered as she watched the Keeper retreat back into the aravel. She waited still twisted with the decision she was coming to. Her eyes widened in wonder as Elise came back out. She held the babe in her arms. She looked motherly, naturally comfortable with the task before her as she bathe the babe with a damp cloth. Tears flowed down Amara's cheeks as she saw Elise's smile break forth. Seeing this continue in safety was worth all the pain she felt. Amara continued to watch. Her body not making any move to approach.

She stayed sitting for two hours, at times crying, other times smiling as she watched Elise care for the little one in her arms. Her resolve almost broke as she listened to Elise sing him a lullaby. She felt a familiar swell in her heart as a grey wolf slowly approached her. She closed her eyes as tears flowed down from them. Gentle arms encircled her in silence. She leant against the witch sobbing as quietly as she could, her breathing ragged in her chest.

"I knew you would find me." Her voice cracked in a whisper. She tasted salt in her mouth as her tears ran freely.

"Help me understand." Morrigan's voice was gentle. Softly she caressed the Warden's shoulders as she held her in her arms. It was a while before she spoke.

"This is the price I pay for their safety. My life to stop the Blight so they can live." Amara held the witch closer as her throat tightened once more. "Their safety is what I risk by coming here."

"Will you go to them?" Morrigan's heart hammered in her chest dreading the Warden's answer.

"No. My task is not finished." Amara looked at Morrigan for the first time, her eyes pleaded. "Please… Lead me away. If I go to them I don't think I can make myself leave again… and I've not done my duty yet." Amara closed her eyes tightly against the pain in her heart.

"You are sure Warden?" Morrigan's voice trembled a little. Amara nodded quickly. "Then come away with me." Amara felt the witch's warm arms surround her waist as she gently lead her deeper into the woods.


	38. Chapter 38 Found

**Note: A little bit late as I struggled with the decision of which direction to take the story in. Thanks Korderoo for your thoughts and advice! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

…

**38 Found**

Morrigan watched Amara quietly slink through the undergrowth before her. The proud wolf she had once hunted with now hung her head low while she walked. Once or twice she thought about shifting back to her human form just so she could know her Warden's thoughts but she refrained from doing so. Amara needed time, not words. The sun was high in the sky above them when they finally crossed beyond the Dalish border. They stopped by a stream and quenched their thirst. Morrigan moved her wolf body away to the shade of a tree and watched as the Warden stared out over the water with her tail neatly wrapped around her paws. Some moments went by till Amara turned her head towards the wolf at her back. Their gaze met and Morrigan's heart broke at the sadness she found in those amber eyes. Disconsolately Amara walked to Morrigan's side and laid her tired body down next to the witch. She closed her eyes and placed her head between her paws. Morrigan panted as she placed her head over her lover's back. The wolf beneath her slept while she kept watch.

Alistair donned on his armour, taking his time fastening them securely. He takes his sword and sheathes it by his side. Leliana had given him Amara's sword when she had dropped by his room this morning. Carefully he secured it across his back under his shield. It was an added weight he was unaccustomed to. Her plate armour was carefully bundled together with leather ties. Sten had volunteered to carry them. He took a steadying breath and walked out the door. He walked to the stairs and found Leliana likewise leaving her room. Down in the main hall Wynne and Sten waited for them along with Blade sitting by the Qunari's side. Alistair preceded Leliana as they came down the stairs.

"Any sign of them?" His face looked hopeful as he addressed his companions. Wynne shook her head. Alistair looked at the ground at his feet. Trepidation gnawed at him. Leliana watched as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Ok, we'll meet them in Redcliffe as discussed." He shouldered his shield as he felt the second sword settle uncomfortably on his back. They walked out of the inn together taking the path along the western bank of the lake. They walked quietly along the water's edge at first till they found a small trail that followed the water southward. Leliana held her bow loosely as she scanned their surroundings. Keenly she felt Amara's absence. There was a wariness that settled on them as a group that did not seem apparent before. She watched the Warden in front of her. He lacked his usual confident stride. By chance he looked back at her. His eyes seemed troubled. Leliana quickened her steps and came up beside him.

"What is it my friend?" The corner of Alistair's mouth twisted in a small smile as he met her eyes.

"I feel like I'm missing something or forgetting… I don't know how to describe it." He looked ahead once more. "I guess I'm only realizing now, how much easier it was following Amara. She seemed to always know what she was doing." He shook his head and chuckled at himself. "Damn she made this look easy."

Leliana nudged his arm and smiled. "She'll be back. Morrigan will find her." She scanned their surroundings once again. She understood what the Warden beside her meant. There was a watchfulness that Amara exuded that comforted her when they walked. She always looked relaxed even laughing and joking with those that walked beside her; but under all that talk and banter she could feel Amara guarding them constantly. Leliana took a deep breath. She looked to the Warden beside her once more. A frown still creased his brow. "You're doing fine Alistair." She smiled at him then dropped back once more.

Amara woke with the witch against her body. She closed her eyes feeling her steady heartbeat on her haunches. Amara raised her head and looked to those golden eyes. She heaved a great sigh as she reluctantly parted from the warm wolf next to her. She stretched her aching muscles then shook herself; likewise Morrigan's wolf did the same. Together they trotted some more, steadily making their way south. They skirted well clear of the West Hills and the ruined fortress that lay upon it. Amara had never liked the feel of that place. They crossed the River Dane and followed a second river that led them on a southward path back to the lake. The sky was turning orange before they stopped once again. As before Morrigan waited for the Warden under the shade of a tree. She watched the dark wolf come towards her. Amara looked deep into her eyes as her body trembled and reformed back into her human self. Her amber eyes glowed as she crouched naked on the ground in front of Morrigan. Morrigan closed her eyes while her magic banished her wolf's shape. Amara watched light swirled around the witch's body as she stood on two legs once more. Morrigan helped her to her feet, her warm hands steadying her as she straightened. They gaze locked as they stood in front of each other in silence. Amara gave her a weak smile as she stepped deeper into Morrigan's embrace, leaning her cheek on the curve of her neck. She felt Morrigan's hands rove up her naked back as one hand came up to the base of her neck cradling her softly. She took a deep breath taking in the witch's comforting scent.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft and muffled. Morrigan's hand caressed her face. She looked up and met her golden eyes once more. "I had to see them just one more time." Her voice trembled as a sob threatened to well up from inside her. Morrigan held her closer, gently wrapping her cloak around them.

"I'm sure you'll see them again." Morrigan's voice was soft and deep. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips on the Warden's brow. She felt the Warden's arms wrap around her waist and hold her tight.

"Morrigan?" The witch shook slightly at the sound of her name on the Warden's lips. "I'm so tired."

Morrigan let out a soft sound. "Then we should rest." Morrigan took the Warden's hand and backed up against a great tree. She took her staff from the strap that secured it to her back and placed it next to them. Gently she led the Warden to the ground inviting her into her arms. Amara leant against her dropping her head in the crook of the witch's neck. Morrigan sighed as she whirled the cloak around the Warden's naked body. They lay there together silently as the dark gathered around them. It wasn't long before the witch felt the Warden go limp as a deep sleep claimed her. Morrigan closed her eyes feeling the Warden's steady breaths on her chest. Hard as she tried to fight it, sleep eventually closed her eyes to the night around them.

Leliana woke to Wynne gently shaking her arm. "Hmm… my watch?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. The elder enchanter nodded with a smile. She sat herself up and flung the covers from her body. She took up her bow and walked outside finding the Alistair sitting by the fire. He looked ragged in the dancing light.

"Well here we are." He smiled as she sat next to him. "Back to watches and a hard cold ground to sleep on."

Leliana gave him a smirk. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

Alistair shook his head. "Every damned noise woke me with a start." He held his silence for a moment. "Do you think Morrigan's with her now?"

Leliana took a deep breath. "Yes." _Maker I hope so_. She thought to herself. They spent the rest of their watch in silence.

Amara woke with a start. Night was deep around them. The witch beside her slept while she held her in her arms. She watched her peaceful face for the few moments, finding comfort in her warm touch. Gently Amara caressed her face. Morrigan stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

"Warden?" Golden eyes looked to her. Amara tilted her head giving the witch a chaste kiss that had the witch closing her eyes once more. Morrigan's heart quickened. Anxiety and excitement warred within her. Gently she pulled herself away from the Warden. Morrigan exhaled a deep sigh. "Amara… I understand if you want this to end." She felt a twist in her heart as she said the words. She continued. "Or if you need more time… I won't push you to show affection for me."

Amara's heart flipped in her chest at the witch's sincere words. Her mind raced while she considered each emotion that ran through her. Did she want this to end? Something in the pit of her stomach objected strongly.

"I meant what I said yesterday." Morrigan continued. "I don't want to place any demands on your… independence." Morrigan looked away from the Warden's intent stare. "I have no claim over you as such… nor would I wish it." Amara's breathing quickened as she took in the witch's words. _Why, after all I have just been through, do I want her more and more? _She wondered in her thoughts. Morrigan looked at her once more. She felt the witch stiffen slightly in her arms. "You are free to do as you will…" She ran the words out hurriedly. "As am I." Amara nodded her head.

Morrigan let out a small sigh as she felt the Warden slowly pull away from her. _It is done, everything is as it should be once more._ Morrigan thought to herself as she closed her eyes feeling the sting under their lids. In a heartbeat she felt the Warden's body return to her side as warm hands held her face suddenly. Soft lips crashed with hers. In surprise she opened her eyes to find Amara's eyes closed in front of her as the Warden kissed her deeply. Her heart hammered as her eyes closed again; desperately she returned that deep kiss. Her hands roved the back of Amara's neck. She felt the Warden's tongue enter her opening mouth as her own tongue pushed back and caressed hers. Her body arched against Amara's naked body, heat building quickly between them. Her mind raced with desire and just a little hint of doubt at the impulsiveness of their action. She pulled away, suddenly breaking their kiss. "Warden… I…"

Amara's fingers ran along her lips, silencing her mid-sentence. Amara looked down at her with a hungry stare. "Morrigan… I want you." Silence held between them for a moment. "I've wanted you from the minute I saw you." Morrigan's eyes softened, doubt vanished from her mind. Carefully she leant towards the Warden before her. She felt Amara's hands touch her face, softly stroking her cheeks as her amber eyes locked with hers. Gently they kissed again. Morrigan's hands caressed Amara's bare shoulder, easing the cloak off them. Her trembling hands unclasped her robes, dropping them beside her on the ground. Amara knelt beside her, her hands going to the clasp of her skirt. Morrigan waited as the Warden completely undressed her. Her heart hammered and swelled with desire. She felt the cool night air touch her hot skin while Amara's hands and lips worshiped every inch of her with searing kisses and warm caresses.

Amara held her close, her back pressed against the Warden's firm breasts. The Warden's hands ran up her bare thighs as she knelt in front of her. Her mouth planted soft kisses from the small of her back all the way up along her spine to the base of her neck. Morrigan groaned softly as she felt hot lips travel the back of her neck and gently along the curve of her ear. Soft like the touch of a feather one of Amara's hands glided up past her hip and up along the smoothness of her stomach, attentively making its way to her breast. Morrigan gasped as Amara's hand gently cupped her round firm breast, expertly caressing her nipple erect, while her other hand travelled down from her waist the resting on the soft mound between her legs.

Her skin stood up in goose bumps as she felt Amara's breath on her ear. "You're so beautiful." Morrigan's eyes closed at sound of Amara's voice. The witch craned her neck slightly catching the Warden's lips in a long kiss with her own. She moaned into Amara's mouth as she felt the Warden's fingers slowly slide downwards along her heated flesh and past her throbbing clit. She held her breath in anticipation feeling Amara's finger just hovering just outside her wet, aching centre. She gasped as it slid back up brushing her clit once more. "I want to make love to you all night long." Morrigan trembled as the Warden breathes those words on to the back of her neck. She reached behind, her hands meeting the Warden's thighs. For a moment Amara's hand left her breast and gripped her wrist gently, guiding her hand to the Warden's waiting heat. Morrigan's fingers gently slipped along her wet folds eliciting a low moan from the Warden kneeling behind her. Slowly at first Morrigan's fingers gave Amara's flesh long, careful strokes, her body delighting as received the same sensation back from the Warden's hand between her legs. As her desire built she touched Amara faster, gasping as the Warden's hand mirrored her own movements and pace.

Amara kissed Morrigan's shoulders as the witch pushed her body back against hers. Gasping, she relished Morrigan's movements watching the witch's body quiver in front of her. She loved how the witch would arch her back as her finger entered her depths. She savoured the sweet sounds that left the witch's lips at each deep thrust she gave her. Her lips kissed and sucked on the skin of her shoulder roughly as she felt her own pleasure come closer and closer with each stroke of Morrigan's fingers against her clit.

"Hmm… Amara…" Morrigan bit her bottom lip as she felt her pleasure surfacing.

"Yes… my love…" Amara kissed her neck ardently. Morrigan gasped as she heard the Warden's words answer her. Having never heard her utter those words before she felt fire burn inside of her fuelling her arousal more.

"Oh Gods! Amara?" Her own voice hitched higher as her body started shaking with the Warden's fervent touches. "Oh… Oh!" Amara held her closer her own body shuddering hard. Gasping Morrigan shut her eyes tightly against her impending pleasure. It was coming, hard and fast. "Hmm… Warden…" In an instant Amara gasped loudly behind her, her fingers stilling, her whole body stiffening.

"Wait!" Amara gasped. Morrigan felt confused suddenly as Amara's hands went to her hips holding her still.

"I don't think I can Warden." Morrigan craned her neck to look into the Warden's eyes as her other her hand quickly stilled her own. Amara's face was wary and anxious. Morrigan's heart twisted at the sight of it, her pleasure quickly fading. Hurt rose up in her chest.

"Shit!" Amara's eyes widened as a snap of twigs sounded in the distance. Amara's eyes found Morrigan's. Breathing hard, she pushed the witch down firmly on the ground, covering her mouth just as she protested. She looked all about them before looking at Morrigan once more. "My love, I need you to stay here." Morrigan's eyes widened as she saw shocks of grey appear in her lover's eyes. "I'll lead them away and circle back." Morrigan in shock nodded quickly. "Don't break cover unless you have to." Amara dragged the cloak over her lover's naked body pilling up nearby branches on top over her.

Morrigan watched as Amara silently transformed into her wolf quickly dashing off into the darkness. "Be careful." Softly she whispered after her Warden, dread rising to the back of her throat. Silence reigned for a few moments. Morrigan's hand carefully inched for her staff, pulling it within her cover. She gasped as she heard low growls and grunts in the near distance. Her heart hammered as she heard heavy foot falls running away from her. Her fear rose as she heard Amara growl ferociously, along with blood curdling screams of Hurlocks she fought. Twice Morrigan's body screamed to rush headlong to her side but somehow she managed to stop herself as she heard another Hurlock's dying scream. Twigs snapped under heavy boots very close to her cover. Morrigan held her breath, trying to hear past her thundering heart. The fast unmistakable strides of a wolf had caught up with it. She heard a fierce struggle in the dark followed by a sharp yelp.

"No!" She cried out, her mind racing as she grabbed her staff and broke her cover. She shot a spark of light in the direction of the struggle, illuminating the shadows with a cool bright light. Red eyes met hers. The creature turned around and started toward her. Naked she readied her staff, casting lighting upon the creature before her. It dodged her spell, now running at full speed towards her. She brought her staff out in front over her sending a sudden force that knocked the Hurlock back. It was dazed and it chuckled menacingly as it got to its feet once more. It ran for her again, Morrigan started backing away, casting another spell with her hands. It connected with the creature's arm severing it from his body with shattering force. The Hurlock screamed angrily and continued its advance. A flash of lightness glimmered in the cool light that was her spell. Morrigan watched in awe as she saw Amara crash bodily through the creature knocking it to the ground. She pummelled its face with her fist as her to other hand brought a jagged black dagger across its throat. Amara grunted as she forced the blade down on the struggling creature severing its head from its body.

Wheezing she heaved her naked body off the dead thing on the ground. She made her way to Morrigan quickly her arm held close to her side. Morrigan came to hold her but the Warden firmly held her back.

"Amara, you're hurt." Morrigan's hands itched to hold her.

"The damn thing kicked me. I think a cracked a rib or two." Morrigan made to move to her again. "Wait, my dear. I'm covered in Darkspawn blood." Amara smiled weakly as she held the witch's body away from her. "Let me wash up." A smirk crossed the Warden's face as she turned away from the worried witch. "Then you can kiss me all you want." She called out behind her. Morrigan chuckled then shook her head. She sent another ball of spark into the sky to light their way to the stream.


	39. Chapter 39 The Promise

**Notes: Can't have the dark without the light. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Another glimpse into Amara's past. Follows on from Interrogation.**

**39 The Promise**

_The evening was late when Amara and the Guard returned to Cousland Manor. She sought her father and brother out immediately. Nan had provided them a modest repast of smoked meat, cheese and fruit despite having already sought her bed for the night. She had shooed the young captain away from her kitchen, informing her tersely that she was quite capable of feeding the Teyrn and his heirs no matter what the hour was. At Amara's insistence Nan allowed her to carry the wine and goblets into the lesser hall. The room was quickly warmed by a fire in the hearth. The three of them supped together at the long table while Amara gave a full recounting of the incident in the wilds. She included her own and her officer's observations as she finished off her meal. _

_The Teyrn shook his head. "You've given me much to think about Pup. I fear the work for a peaceful agreement is only just beginning." Amara bent down to stroke the soft fur between Blade's ears as he noisily crunched on a deer's leg bone by her feet. "I will send men out to quietly observe around the village. Having failed in their attempt we may come upon stray talk of their future plans." Her father continued._

_Amara nodded her agreement, her hand roving down Blade's neck. "We let survivors flee Father. I think they would be quite nervous by now."_

"_I'm glad you were with them Sister." Gratitude filled Caleb's countenance. _

_Amara's gaze softened at the sight of it. "You know I would never let any harm come to them. She is safe my dear. And I've left as many guards with them as the tribe would allow." Caleb sighed heavily, reassured by his sister's words. He stood up and stepped around the table to her, giving her a fierce hug. She patted his cheek roughly. "Go, seek your bed. I need to talk to Father a moment longer." Caleb's brow arched up curiously before a smirk crossed his lips._

"_Good night to you both." He retreated from the hall smiling leaving Amara facing a curious look from her father. Her face twisted nervously as she met his eyes._

"_Oh, I do love how the two of you always seem to know what other is thinking despite the years between your births." A small smile twisted her father's face as he patiently waited for her to speak._

_Amara swallowed hard. "I had hoped to come to you with this under different circumstances. And I had hoped Mother would be here also." Slowly her eyes strayed to the goblet of wine before her. For a moment fought the urge to drink the whole thing down. She continued uneasily. "Father, I'd like to formally request to court Lady Elise… with view to marriage." Her voice shook while her heart hammered away inside her. When she finally looked up at him again she found him smiling across the table from her. It was incredibly encouraging to see._

"_So… my wild daughter's heart has finally been ensnared." A chuckle burst from his lips as he watched his daughter's face turn red. "It is a pity your mother is away at Lady Landra's estate. It would have been worth the Teyrnirs to see her face right now." He continued to chuckle._

"_Father!" Amara's smile crept across her lips as she imagined what her mother would look like._

"_Well Pup, I think now you know what your brother has had to endure these past weeks. I hope you will be kinder to him when you needle him about his Lady love." Amara nodded accepting his mild rebuke. "I will need to discuss it with your mother…" Amara's heart quickened with a touch of apprehension. "But for my part I give you my consent. It is long past overdue." Amara's face brightened at her father's words. She crossed the space between him and caught him in a grateful hug. As she straightened up he caught at her shoulder and pierced her with a stern stare. "Now, you will act nobly as befitting of your station and hers..." He released her as she bowed her head in agreement. "From now, till you are wed." A knowing smile crossed his face that had her blushing with embarrassment._

"_I will Father." Amara smiled despite her discomfiture at being indirectly scolded._

"_Good. Now off to bed with you. We will discuss this further when your mother gets back." He patted her cheek just a roughly as she had Caleb's. She called out to Blade who followed her out of the hall with the deer leg clamped securely in his jaws. She closed the door to her chamber and proceeded to remove her armour. The bandaging at her shoulder and hip remained secure despite the hurried ride back to the manor. She smiled to herself as she absentmindedly donned on her soft bed clothes and climbed into bed. Her heart raced with excitement at thought of telling Elise the good news. She closed her eyes and slept with the smile still on her face._

_The week went slowly by as she waited for her mother to return. She filled the daylight hours by throwing herself vigorously in performing her duties. Her nights were filled with the thoughts of her lover. She dreaded the thought of not being able to be with her the way they had been together but at the same time her mind and body delighted in the thought of when they could do so once more. As she hoped, her mother did agree just like her father had. The Teyrna tenderly stroked her daughter's face as tears stood in her eyes. Her father gave her leave to bring the Keeper the news and to spell the guards in the Dalish camp. _

_Amara rode hard and joyfully back to Elise. She found the Keeper under a great tree reading one of her many books. At the sight of her Amara jumped down from her horse and crossed the clearing quickly between them. Elise stood up and caught her lover in a passionate kiss. She smiled brightly like the sun as Amara gave her the news. She watched as Elise's face twisted in a smirk as she told her of her father's condition and of her agreement to adhere by it._

"_That will be extremely challenging, my love." She chuckled trying to wrap her mind around the mere thought of it. _

"_Indeed, my dear." Amara nodded with a smile that twinkled in her eyes. "But I'll gladly endure it if it is the small price to pay to be your… wife?" Amara paused thoughtfully and considered the word in her mouth. She felt for the sound of it on her tongue as she said it over and over again. Elise giggled and nudged her playfully. Amara laughed and pulled her close giving her numerous kisses all over her face and neck, the last kiss landing on her lips, lingering on and on. Elise blushed and pulled away, smiling._

"_As you promised my love!" She reminded her teasingly, while her eyes shone with desire. Amara gave her one last chaste kiss then respectfully offered her arm. Elise took it still smiling and walked back to the Keeper's home. Amara smiled following Elise inside. _

_She sat down at the table as Elise poured them some tea. They spoke congenially of many things they shared in common with each other while they both tried desperately to ignore the bed in the room. Amara brought new scrolls for Elise, delighting at her wonder as she looked through each one. Twice their hands touched sending shiver through Amara's body. They looked at each other hungrily daring the other to make a move. Elise's breaths were quick as she offered her lips to Amara. Tenderly they kissed mindful not to take further action._

_Achingly slow, they parted from each other's form. Amara took a steadying breath and smiled. "Only a few more months to go." _

"_Months! Oh I don't think I can last a day without touching you." Elise was breathless, her hands going to her burning cheeks. Amara reached for her lover's hands, giving each a gentle kiss._

"_You can touch me, just not that… way." Amara blushed as she stumbled for the words._

_Elise looked at her pensively. "I think this is going to be harder than I thought. Just thinking I can't have you makes me want you even more." Elise chuckled, her cheeks colouring once more. Amara smiled. Gently she pulled Elise on to her lap. Elise wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders, the tension finally leaving her body as Amara held her close. Amara looked into her eyes and took a deep breath._

"_Better?" She said with a smirk. _

_Elise took a steady breath, their foreheads touching. "Much."_

"_It won't be long. Soon we'll be married and I'll be with you all the days of my life." Amara gave her a long deep kiss._

…


	40. Chapter 40 Walk Faster

**Notes: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'd love to know what you all think. Thanks again for your constant encouragement, for the reviews and the emails. As of now this story has just gotten past 18K views and I'm very grateful that it has been so well received, especially since this is my first fanfic. It sure makes me want to keep writing and hopefully add other stories as well. Just to get a bearing, I'd also love to know what your favourite chapter is so far. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

…

**40 Walk Faster**

The last light in the ball of spark overhead faded as Amara stepped into the cool waters of the river. Naked she shivered as she thoroughly washed all Darkspawn blood from her body and face. Several times she washed her mouth out of the vile stuff, questioning her decision to take on the Darkspawn in her wolf form. Carefully she lowered her whole body into the water for one final rinse. Gasping and shivering from the cold sent sharp, shooting pains through her purpling side. Amara looked down at her battered ribs, at least one was definitely broken. She held her side tenderly with her hand as she made her way to Morrigan who sat naked with her cloak wrapped around her.

At her approach Morrigan stood up, unclasped the cloak from her shoulders and wrapped it around the Warden's wet body. Gratefully Amara dried herself with it taking care not to jar her injury further. As the cloak slipped off her back she felt hesitant fingers trailing down her spine. Amara smiled as she heard Morrigan's intake of breath. Slowly she craned her neck to see the witch's face.

"I'm sorry I had forgotten all about it." Amara looked ahead allowing time for Morrigan's fingers to trace the patterns on her skin.

"This is beautiful." Morrigan sounded breathless as she took in every detail and fine lines of the intricate tree on Amara's back. "What is it? And how come I have never seen it before?"

"It's my Vallaslin. It represents the Goddess of the Hunt. I received it when I became the Keeper's Bound." Amara held her silence for a moment wondering how to continue. "The Dalish often wear it on their faces where it is readily seen and marks them apart from any other race." Amara drew a deep breath and continued. "As I am not an elf, mine is hidden, seen only by those whom the Goddess chooses to reveal it to and only by the light of the moon." Amara closed her eyes as she felt Morrigan's soft fingers caress her skin.

"Why would She show me?" Morrigan's heart thundered in her chest as she considered Amara's words. Amara smiled to herself in the dark as she mused.

"I don't know Her reasons. Only one other has ever seen it after I received it." She took a breath to say more but stilled her tongue before the words could slip out. A long silence held between them in the dark, broken only when Morrigan's lips touched Amara's skin. Amara slowly turned her body facing her lover once more. She stared into those golden eyes as she leant in slowly to kiss her lips. Morrigan pulled her in closer as their kiss deepened. Amara's sharp gasp broke it. Morrigan startled, looking down at the Warden clutching her side.

Amara looked down once more and shook her head. "This is going to slow us down."

"Amara I have no potions with me." Morrigan frowned her eyes took in the swollen bruise on the Warden's ribs. "We need to get you back to Wynne."

Amara caressed the witch's worried face. "And we will join the others, but for a few moments longer I would have you all to myself." The Warden smiled, catching the witch's lips with hers once more.

The sun was above the horizon when Alistair declared they should resume their march. They were a day and a half's walk to Redcliffe and he worried that there had been no sign of Amara and Morrigan. Leliana walked by his side.

"Do you think they're safe?" Alistair asked as he watched the bard's watchful eyes scan the woods around them.

"I don't think Morrigan would let anything happen to her." Leliana chuckled. "That glare can scare off just about anything." Alistair smiled at her ease.

"What if she would rather stay in Highever?" He frowned, shifting the weight of her sword on his back once more. Leliana finally understood what was worrying him the most.

"I think you are both remarkable in your own ways." She gave him a sidelong glance. "You are a Grey Warden as much as her. You found the courage to lead us on despite her absence. You'll find the courage to continue fighting should she decide not to come back." Leliana smiled more to herself than at him. "I think she will come back." Leliana hoped fiercely in her heart. "If she found the courage to leave one of the last people that have ever mattered to her to take up the quest to stop the Blight then I feel she has the courage to do so again."

Alistair looked at the bard and smiled. "You have much faith, you know that?"

Leliana shrugged one shoulder. "It's all I have right now." Alistair noticed her eyes burn cold for an instant before they blinked and looked at him with a smile.

"Hmm… will you be taking it further?" His face twisted nervously.

"What do you mean?" Leliana looked at him curiously.

"Your feelings for her?" He smiled apologetically suddenly feeling maybe he overstepped his mark.

"Oh!" Leliana took a sudden breath. She shook her head. "I don't think she really feels the same way Alistair."

"But you said she kissed you back." He hedged again.

"I think she just needed the comfort… at the time." Leliana cleared her throat and looked about her surroundings once more. Alistair kept his silence, taking it as the end of the discussion.

Amara woke with her arm around Morrigan's slender waist. Morning had found them in a small hollowed out den, long disused from what her wolf snout could tell at the time they had found it. Gently she touched the witch's deep red lips delighting at the sight of seeing them part with a smile. Gingerly she heaved herself up off the ground. Her side screamed making her gasp. Morrigan bolted upright steadying her.

"Amara?" Her voice was concerned. The Warden smiled up at her weakly through the pain.

"It's all right my dear. I think I'm just cold from lying so still."

"When you're ready I think we should get moving. We need to get you healed, sooner rather than later." Gently she secured the cloak around the Warden's shoulders. Despite the way Amara dismissed the pain it was quite a while before she managed to stand. She tottered to the river's bank and drank her fill of water. Morrigan did the same.

"I think I should try shifting again." Her hand travelled to her side cautiously.

"But it hurt you so much last night." Morrigan's brow furrowed disapprovingly. Amara closed her eyes and took a steadying breath.

"We'll travel faster that way at least for a while, till I'm forced to hobble around again." Amara gave her an uneasy smirk. "We can't be too far from them now." Morrigan reluctantly nodded.

Amara crouched on the ground. She grunted in pain as her ribs quivered and stretched once more. Her voice cried out while she held the witch's stare briefly. Her body shifted jaggedly into her wolf, struggling on the ground with a yelp. Morrigan gasped, her heart hammering as watched the Warden heave her body off the ground. Her front leg lifted close to her side for a moment as she stood.

"Amara?" Her voice caught a little at the sight.

"I'm ok… it… wasn't as… bad as last night." Amara gave her a wolfish grin. Morrigan nodded and closed her eyes as she shape shifted into a wolf once more. Doggedly they set off once more. The Warden's careful gait followed the way south to Redcliffe. Morrigan followed Amara closely as they travelled, her eyes often straying to the Warden walking before her. She saw her stumble twice as the hours went by. After witnessing the third stumble Morrigan shifted back into her human self, her hands gently going on the Warden's haunches.

"Amara, I think we should stop." Amara kept walking determinedly. Her tongue hung thick like leather in her mouth from the effort. "Warden, please." Morrigan called out. Amara's wolf ears flicked at the sound of her voice. She looked back at the witch.

"If I stop, I don't think… I can hold this form." She licked her lips and panted heavily. "It will hurt to change back… and I don't think I can do it again."

"Then I'll help you walk. T'is better to do it now before your reserves run out completely." Morrigan shot her a persistent look.

Amara shook her head. "As you wish, my dear." She heaved a great sigh as her body trembled. Amara closed her eyes against tightly against the pain in her ribs but couldn't still her mouth from crying out. She panted; her breaths came quick and painfully shallow as she gripped the earth under her with her human hands once more. Morrigan paled as she saw tears roll down the Warden's cheeks. She came to Amara's side holding her gently while she caught her breath. She wheezed as she heaved herself up, coughing suddenly as another wave of pain wracked her body.

"Amara!" Morrigan was aghast.

"What my dear?" Amara continued breathing shallowly. She tasted blood in her mouth, her hand going to it reflexively. They both stared at the ruby smears that came away with her fingers.

Amara closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts. She felt Morrigan's hand lift the cloak away from her injury. "It's bad, isn't it?" Amara opened her eyes but refused to look down.

Morrigan looked about around them, her eyes shifting restlessly till she found a large fallen log. She looked at the Warden once more. "I'm going to help you up and I need you to walk with me long enough to get to that tree." Amara's eyes flitted to it then nodded. Gently as she could she heaved the Warden to her feet, steeling her heart against her cry. Both grunted with effort as they made their way to the log. Slowly Morrigan eased the Warden down against it. She caressed Amara's face, frowning at the coolness and pallor of her skin.

"I have to bring Wynne to you Warden. You need to stay here and rest." Amara closed her eyes and nodded her head feebly. Morrigan stooped down and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here." Amara gave the witch a cheeky smile before hanging her head down again. Morrigan heaved a deep sigh as she took her bearings. Light shimmered around her as she shape shifted into a raven. She flew south her keen eyes searching the ground carefully for every sign of their companions. She soared through the air, desperately seeking till a bright glint caught her eye. Four figures walked resolutely south. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her to them, cawing twice as she neared. The bard spotted her first calling out to the Warden in front of her.

"Alistair!" Alistair turned suddenly at Leliana's urgent call. She pointed up in the sky where a raven dipped down to the ground. Light shimmered all around her as Morrigan's feet touched the earth. She walked hurriedly towards them.

"No!" Alistair's heart hammered in his chest. "She's alone." His eyes flitted to Leliana who held a pent breath. Speedily they walked towards the witch, each step matching the thunder in his heart.

"Did you find her?" Leliana's voice raised a little in alarm. Morrigan's eyes went to her, her lips flattening to a firm line. She nodded. Relief flooded the bard's face.

"Then where…" Alistair began to say as Morrigan walked right past him, straight to the elder mage.

"You are needed." Wynne eyes widened as she hurriedly followed the witch before her. "She's ten miles from here and I need you to travel swiftly."

"Morrigan, where is she?" Leliana cut through the air with her voice. The witch turned her golden glance to her once more. "Bring her armour. And my pack." She ordered tersely. "She's injured and I need to get back to her. Follow this road as fast as you can. I will watch for your approach." The bard nodded and started walking, the elder enchanter joining her side. She called out to Alistair as they walked. "Get a tent ready my friend. We'll see you soon."

Carefully, though she wanted to run, her eyes picked the easiest route for the mage behind her. She envied Morrigan then and the way she could speed back to the Warden. They followed the road for five miles when the witch appeared before them again.

"From here we cut through the forest." She turned her steps deep into the tree line, her bearing oozed impatience at the slower progress they took.

"What in the Maker happened Morrigan?" Leliana called out to her. Morrigan closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk, she only wanted to get back to the Warden quickly. She took a calming breath she could barely feel worked. She knew the bard would keep insisting.

"Darkspawn came upon us, last night." She clenched her fist and hoped for silence.

"How bad is she hurt?" This came from the elder enchanter who was moving far too slow for Morrigan's liking.

"She was fine till this morning, now she's worse." She turned to her companions suddenly, her impatience with their questions getting the best of her. "I suggest you save your breath and use your strength to – walk faster!" She turned back and marched away from them. Not the most eloquent response but she couldn't care at the moment. Her mind raced as she recalled the paleness of the Warden on the ground and the wheezing air that escaped from her chest. They travelled in silence the rest of the way, Morrigan's face flooded with relief as she saw the familiar log in the distance.

Leliana watched as Morrigan ran. Her breath caught in her mouth as her eyes picked up the Warden's slumped body leaning against a log. "Wynne, she doesn't look too good." Her brows frowned with anxiety as she helped the enchanter out of a ditch.

"Go to her my dear, I can manage the last few paces." Leliana smiled as she released the mage's hand.

Amara drifted in the clouds, her mind wondering the vastness of the space around her. On one side she felt the moon, her cool bewitching light touched her face. On the other side she felt the sun. Radiant, as her warmth flowed into her. She was the sky between them. She wondered for a moment at the task that lay before her. Uneasily she tried to remember the details, everything was hazy. She was drifting farther now, tethered so loosely. Muted voices reached her ears, harried and urgent. It grated against that peace that beckoned her.

Leliana stared at the Warden beside her. Her hands holding her tight as Morrigan lifted the cloak from her naked body. Her stomach turned into knots as her eyes found the purple swelling at her side. It didn't look right at all, how parts of her ribs dipped into her chest.

"She was kicked hard. She said she broke a rib." Leliana caught shrillness in the witch's voice as she spoke to Wynne. Leliana continued to hold her, whispering her name as the Warden struggled to take in every breath.

"It's pierced her lung. We are fortunate she is still here." The elder mage looked at the witch and the bard before her. "This healing will not be gentle. I need you both to hold her still." Morrigan nodded and took up the space on the other side of the Warden's body. One cool arm wrapped around her shoulders across the Warden's chest, while the other moved to her thigh, just above the Warden's knee. She looked to the bard beside them and watched her secure the Warden's arm and leg. Wynne nodded to both as she her hands inspected the injury. "Pray she has enough strength left to get through this…"

"She's strong enough." Morrigan's voice cut through her foolish sentiment. Magic glowed from the mage's hand. At first it pulsed and flickered like a candle in a draught. Leliana bit her bottom lip as she watched the healing flow through. The Warden stayed still. She worried even more. Several minutes went by and still the Warden hadn't moved. Her eyes flitted to the witch and found her frowning, her golden eyes roving slightly side to side as she watched the enchanter's hands work.

Wynne frowned in consternation. "Well? Why isn't it working?" Morrigan snapped.

"There's something about her I can't reach, something unknown." Wynne met the witch's glare steadily. She caught the uncertainty in those golden eyes. "You need to tell me, it's important." She insisted. She caught Leliana hold her breath as she looked at the witch beside her. The women both knew something – a secret. "What good is keeping her confidence if she dies right here?" Wynne cringed inwardly at the coolness of her own voice.

Morrigan took a breath, her eyes burning cold as she glared at the enchanter before her. "She was a wolf when it happened. The Hurlock kicked her." Morrigan closed her eyes briefly before snapping them open. "She changes as she will but does so differently to the way Mages know how to do it. It's a part of her, not a borrowed power from studies." Wynne nodded. She applied her hands once more, trying to reach the wolf this time.

The Warden twitched violently. So un-expectantly that Morrigan and Leliana struggled to still her. Her pale face grimaced with pain as her back heaved off the ground. Light from the enchanter's hand flowed mercilessly into her sides as Warden's pained cries echoed in the woods around them. Her ribs quivered, a sharp crack reached Leliana's ears, turning her stomach. She closed her eyes against the sight.

"It's ok… it's ok… Amara…" She heard her voice small through the thunder of her heart. The witch beside them looked at her, her face unreadable apart from the worry she tried to hide. Wynne's features were strained, sweat misted her lined brow. Slowly the light faded. The Warden stilled once more, her eyes still closed.

"It is done." Wynne rocked back onto her knees. "She will wake, though it may take some time." The witch's eyes found hers. Relief crossed in their glance along with gratitude. Leliana caressed the Warden's arm before getting to her feet. She helped Wynne to a small log across from them. She opened the canteen of water and held it in front of the enchanter who drank from it deeply.

"Wynne… thanks." Leliana blinked her glistening eyes. Wynne smiled up at her.

"It will be a while. You might want to get some rest Leliana." The bard nodded and turned, quietly picking her way through the woods bending down to pick up pieces of kindling. Wynne stared across at the Warden. Her sleeping form gathered in the witch's arms. She watched Morrigan's lips touch the Warden's face as she lay beside her with eyes closed.

…


	41. Chapter 41 Lelianas Song

**Note: Sorry it's so late! Busy week at work. Hope you enjoy :)**

**...**

**41 Leliana's Song**

The crackle of fire sounded close by, providing a gentle sound behind her beating heart. She listened to the sound of it for a moment before her mind slowly sensed the world around her. The trees whispered in the breeze. Delicate calls of birds chimed through the air like bells. The roughness of a fallen tree supported her back. She could feel it through the thick material of her cloak. Cool air touched one of her bare thighs where her cloak had slipped from it. Her ankles felt the earth beneath them, rich and moist. Her head nestled on soft skin, warm, gentle and giving beneath her. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face along with delicate touches of breath. She stayed still for a few moments, cared for… loved. She considered opening her eyes but changed her mind. Her task awaited her but her mind shied away from facing it. She'll stay in this dream just a little longer, her eyes closed to the world around her. She slept.

"Her breathing seems much better." Wynne observed of the Warden from across the fire.

"I thought she was stirring a moment ago but she seemed to have quietened again." Leliana's voice was close by. The Warden's brow creased a little at the sound of it.

Her mind woke once more. Something was missing but she couldn't quite grasp it. She knew she had to awaken and let the world back in again. She felt herself swallow dryly, her throat parched. Gentle hands held her shoulders, the touch bringing reality closer. The time for rest was over.

"Morrigan?" Weakly Amara's voice croaked out. Gently her arms sought the body next to her. She held her back returning her embrace softly, heartbeat quickening in pace against the Warden's cheek. A warm hand touched her brow. "Leliana?" Amara's voice was stronger but still broken.

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok… Amara." Leliana's voice didn't hide her relief or excitement. She looked down at the Warden in her arms. She saw a grin creep across her lips.

"Hmm… Leliana… We really have to stop meeting like this." A small chuckle escaped the Warden's lips. She felt a surge of breath in the chest beneath her. She felt warm lips touch her cheek. Amara chuckled again. "Careful… first it's forehead, then it's cheek then _lip locked_." Amara held her closer and smiled savouring the laugh that escaped the bard's throat. Leliana's heart suddenly felt lighter. She hadn't realized just how much she had dreaded facing the Warden again. She watched Amara's eyes flutter open. The gaze there was as warm as always. "Where is she?"

"In the woods. Let me get her." Clear blue eyes looked down at her.

"Thank you my dear." Amara gently released her and looked about as Leliana stood and walked deep into the trees. Wynne met her roving eyes. Gratitude filled her heart. "Wynne!"

"How are you feeling child?" The elder mage smiled at her.

"Much better, _thank you_. I think I was failing." Amara frowned trying to remember.

"You were close, but it seems Morrigan was right. You are strong." Amara smiled at the mention of her lover's name.

"How long since you found me?" Amara pushed her body up against the log behind her. Slowly she looked down and inspected her ribs. It was smooth with only the slightest bruising.

"You've been asleep for three hours. Morrigan's been by your side till but an hour ago. She went foraging in the woods." Wynne gave her a gentle smile as she stood up from the log she sat on. She walked over to the Warden on the ground and handed her a canteen of water. Amara drank from it thirstily as she watched the mage return to her seat. Amara wiped the traces of water from her chin. The air was starting to cool around them as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Amara closed her eyes and brought her cloak around her body. "You'll be a little tender for a while yet but don't worry, your strength will return shortly." Amara nodded at the mage's comforting words.

Morrigan crouched on the ground. Gently as she could she eased a brown capped mushroom free from the earth it clung to, taking care to keep the roots intact. Carefully she placed it in a sack then turned her attention to the next mushroom in the cluster. The soft sound of the bard's steps reached her ears.

"Morrigan, she's awake." Leliana stopped just short of reaching the witch. "She's looking for you."

Morrigan's heart quickened at hearing those words. She turned toward the bard and inclined her head in acknowledgement. She schooled herself in patience as she picked two more mushrooms from the cluster though her racing heart wanted to carry her body straight into the Warden's arms. Leliana preceded her while they slowly wended their way through the undergrowth.

Her eyes caught sight of the fire first, and then beyond it resting on the log, was the Warden with her cloak bundled around her. Her eyes were closed and Morrigan thought that perhaps she had taken too long to get back. As she drew closer she saw the Warden take a visible breath, her eyes opening to her approach. She felt a smile creep across her lips that reached her golden eyes.

Amara watched her approach taking in the gentle sway of her hips as she walked to her side. She smiled up at the witch whose slender fingers cupped her chin sending a quiver through her body. Slowly the witch lowered her body towards Amara on the ground. Golden eyes pierce her.

"I'm glad you're awake, Warden." Amara's heart thundered with desire at feeling the witch's lips so close to hers. She swallowed hard her overwhelming urge to take the witch into her arms, like they were the only two people there. Morrigan noticed the look. Gently she brushed her lips on Amara's ear, knowing full well how her breath on it affected her. She whispered small and secret. "When we're alone again, Warden… until then…" Amara closed her eyes at hearing the promise in that deep sensual tone. Gently she turned her head to the side catching the witch's lips in a stolen kiss. Morrigan chuckled and stood back up turning toward the fire. She fished out several mushrooms from her sack and arranged them on a bed of coals.

Leliana came to the Warden's side. "I have your armour. Wynne said you needed to rest so we didn't want to risk waking you to put them on." Amara blushed, suddenly remembering she was naked. Gratefully she took the leathers from Leliana's hands and proceeded slipping them back on. The bard allowed her some privacy by watching the mushrooms roast by Morrigan's side.

"Where's Alistair and Sten?" Amara asked of her companions as her fingers busily fastened the lacing of her pants. It felt strange to be in clothing again, though she welcomed the gathering warmth around her skin.

"They're only ten miles south of us. Blade's with them." Leliana looked over to her just as the Warden slipped on her leather tunic. Amara walked to the fire as her hands secured her armour to her side.

"I've been back to let them know all is well and that you are resting." Morrigan informed her as she turned the flat caps of mushrooms on the coals. "We will meet them in the morning." Amara nodded. Gently her hand caressed the witch's bare shoulder as she sat next to her by the fire. Her stomach growled as the mushrooms' nutty aroma filled the air.

"That smells good." Amara's nose twitched as she sniffed in appreciation. Morrigan laughed quietly and placed a mushroom on a leaf then handed it to the Warden. Amara smiled as she took it, her eyes lingering on the witch as she handed portions to Wynne and Leliana as well. They spoke as they ate with the bard giving Amara a quick account of how they fared as they resumed the journey to Redcliffe. Amara was relieved to find they had encountered no trouble at all and apologized for causing such worry. Talk died down eventually as darkness deepened.

...

Amara paced the edges of the light warily, listening for the slightest noise in the trees around them. She did not want to be caught unawares again. Leliana sat on the log by the fire, her bow within easy reach. Her eyes roved the darkness around them, occasionally following Amara's form as she walked. She had volunteered for the first watch with the Warden, allowing the two mages some much needed rest. It was a cold night with the clouds heavy in the sky, hiding the moon from sight. On her third lap around their small camp Amara stooped down next to Morrigan sleeping by the fire. Gently she eased the cloak over her bare shoulder, caressing it before letting her go.

"She was quite worried about you." Leliana's voice was soft but carried easily to her ears. Amara smiled tracing the witch's delicate face with her eyes. "She gave Alistair quite a hard time when you left."

Amara felt guilt creep up in her chest. Uneasily she wondered how she was going to face her fellow Warden, having abandoned her post and her duties. "Is he very mad at me?" Amara walked over to the log and sat herself down next to the bard.

"I don't think he's angry. But he was afraid. He feared having to carry on without you." Leliana's eyes flitted to the Warden next to her.

"I don't know why I thought I could just leave." Amara's voice was quiet. "I knew I had a duty but all I could think about was getting back to her. To both of them." Absently she rubbed her hands together trying to warm them. Leliana's rummaged through her pack. She pulled out the small tube that encased the letter.

"This is yours." Leliana placed the tube into the Warden's hand.

"I was married to her for seven years. I when I left her, I didn't think I was going to be able to come back again. Grey Wardens aren't known to live very long even if battle doesn't claim them. I asked her to let me go and find love again. It broke both our hearts hear such words uttered between us." Amara inhaled sharply, tears rolling down her cheeks. Quickly she brushed them aside. Silence gathered between them for a while.

"We all have a past. And sometimes it catches up to us or we seek to return to it." Leliana spoke as she stared at the flames. Amara twirled the small tube in her hand, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. Their silence held for a moment.

"I lied to you, you know... about why I left Orlais." Leliana's voice was soft, barely audible. Amara blinked the tears away and looked at the friend next to her. "I didn't feel like talking about it then, what happened to me." Leliana looked into the yellow flames before them. "Maybe it will affect us or maybe not, but I think you should know." Amara held her breath as she waited for Leliana to continue, her eyes not leaving the bard's face. "I came to the Ferelden because I was being hunted."

"Hunted? Why?" Amara's mind raced, staring intently at the bard next to her.

"I was framed, by someone I knew and trusted. Marjolaine - my mentor and my… friend." Leliana's brow furrowed as she spoke. "She taught me the skills of a bard which I used to serve her, my bard master. I cannot express the admiration I had for her or the depth of my affection." Leliana gave the Warden a sidelong glance before her eyes returned to the flames. "On my last mission there was a man I was sent to kill. I hunted him down and found documents on his body. Sealed documents."

"You read it?" Amara took a deep breath. Leliana nodded.

"It turns out that Marjolaine had been selling information to Ferelden. It was treason. I should have left it well alone but I confronted her. I feared for her life, afraid of what may happen to her should she get caught." Leliana closed her eyes against the light. "She brushed aside my concern, said that's why the documents had to be destroyed. I believed her." Amara saw the bard's body shake as she spoke. She inched closer, keeping her silence. "I kept on believing her till the moment they showed me the documents, altered by her own hand to make _me_ look the traitor. The Orlesian guards, they captured me." Leliana took a deep shuddering breath against the memory. She was silent for so long that Amara thought her tale was done.

"Leliana?" Gently Amara's hand brushed a lock of red hair from her face. Leliana blinked, tears stood in her eyes.

"They… did terrible things to me." Leliana's breath went ragged and she closed her eyes tightly. Amara's heart twisted; her mind racing with anguish and anger at how a soul so beautiful could be betrayed and tortured by wicked hearts. Amara let out a pent breath, her arm going around Leliana's shaking frame, holding her in silence.

After a long moment Leliana took a steady breath then continued speaking. "The skills she taught me were good for something at least. When I saw my opportunity, I escaped." Leliana wiped the tears away from her eyes and met the Warden's stare. "I came to Ferelden, to the Chantry. There my body healed while the Maker saved my soul." She sniffed loudly before sitting up straighter. "That is the reason I'm here. The real reason." Her hand went to Amara's cheek while amber eyes locked with blue. "No more lies between us, at least in this." Amara nodded. Leliana touched her forehead to hers then looked out over the flames once more.

...

It was almost morning when Amara woke the bard in her arms. She had fallen asleep part way through their watch. She smiled as sleepy eyes met her gaze.

"Good morning." Amara grinned at seeing Leliana's face in shock.

"I fell asleep!" Chagrined, she rubbed her forehead as she sat up.

"Only for a little while." Amara stood up and poked at the dwindling flames. Gently she crouched next to Morrigan and woke the witch with a gentle shake. Golden eyes met hers as the witch smiled up at her.

"We're going hunting, I won't be far." The Warden leant in briefly kissing Morrigan's lips. She turned to the bard who readied her bow. Together they walked into the trees, eyes searching for prey. Leliana's eyes strayed to Amara often waiting for her to point out their quarry. Twice her steps slowed, her hand going to Leliana's shoulder. Both quarries were deer and were much too large for breakfast. Amara stood still and closed her eyes. A bright flitting colour darted through her mind, she opened her eyes met the bard's curious stare. She smiled and pointed the tree above them. Leliana spotted it, her lips smiling as she pointed the arrow towards it. Amara admired the strength in her body as she took a careful aim. Within seconds the thump of an emerald bird reached her ears, the kill was clean and swift as always. Amara bent down and picked up the limp body from the ground. They turned their steps back towards camp.

Amara nervously broke their silence. "When I changed, did I frighten you?" Amara gave Leliana a sidelong glance as she walked together.

"No, but I was surprised." Leliana gave her a small smile. "I guess, that was the wild side you spoke of." She cleared her throat.

"I wish I could have shown you in a different way." Amara looked ahead as the camp drew near. Both mages were awake and warming their hands by the fire.

"Well, maybe you can show me again, someday." Leliana nudged her arm. "I'm still very interested in seeing it, up close." Amara smiled and nodded.

...

Silently Alistair and Sten waited. The small fire between them, along with Blade's loud crunching of a hare was the only sound that could be heard. The sun was well past the horizon when the Mabari dropped the dead prey, his head cocking to the side. Excitedly he surge forwards. Alistair watched with relief as he saw Amara greet Blade in the distance. With a smile he stood up and walked towards them. Amara watched her fellow Warden approach. Leliana, Morrigan and Wynne continued their way to the tent and fire leaving the two Wardens to speak. Alistair stopped in front of her and met her amber eyes.

"You're here." Alistair took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm back." Amara rubbed her hands together uneasily. "I'm sorry, brother."

Alistair blinked several times then smiled, he turned his steps toward the others, Amara walked beside him. "I didn't know if you'd return, but she told me you would." Amara followed his gaze to the red haired bard by the fire. "I'm glad she was right." Amara nodded at his words.

As they neared Leliana's eyes flitted to Warden, a small smile playing on her lips.

...


	42. Chapter 42 Loyalty of a Bird

**42 Loyalty of a Bird**

Amara walked alone behind her companions. Their little group was growing with the Circle Mage now joining them. She watched as Alistair and Wynne conversed in front of her, smiling at how relaxed her fellow Warden was. Leliana had told her of his fears and apprehension. Most of the morning he had been quiet but the enchanter seemed to have put him at ease. She relished the fact that he could now laugh. Wynne's soft laugh snapped her out of her musing. She saw redness now suffused Alistair's cheek. It made Amara smile more.

Her eyes found their way to Morrigan walking next to Leliana. Her mind raced as she remembered her touch and kisses. She saw the witch's back stiffen slightly as she turned her gaze towards her. Amara gave her a smirk and a small wink. She saw the witch take a sudden breath before shaking her head and turning her gaze forward once more. They had been walking a while trying to make up for lost time as they travelled swiftly toward Redcliffe. Amara walked slower than normal, still recovering from her injury. She hadn't realized she had fallen behind a distance till Alistair came to her side.

"You need to rest." He looked at her with concern. "Wynne told me of how you got injured."

"I'm fine Alistair, just not walking very fast, but I'm fine." Amara glanced at him, secretly slowing her breath though she struggled to catch it.

"Amara, you nearly died. We are stopping, just for a moment." His voice was firm, it sounded different to Amara's ears.

"Leading becomes you brother." Amara smiled as she hunched over, resting her hands on her knees. "Perhaps I could do with a little rest." Alistair sighed then called out to the rest of the group that a short break was in order. Amara found a tree by the side of the road and casually walked towards it. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, her back resting on it. She closed her eyes briefly gathering her strength. When she opened them she saw Morrigan walking her way. The witch was smiling as she looked at the Warden on the ground.

"Did I just feel you undressing me with your eyes a moment ago?" Her hand went to Amara's cheek.

Amara held her hand, pulling her down slightly. The witch obliged and crouched on the ground beside her. Gently Amara's lips brushed her ear. "I think I'd prefer to undress you with my hands." She planted a soft kiss on Morrigan's swiftly reddening cheek. The witch pulled away slightly, her golden eyes searching the Warden's face.

"You, my dear, are impossible." Morrigan smiled as she leant in to kiss the Warden deeply before drawing away from her again. "You are besieging my thoughts to distraction."

"Hmm…" Amara's eyes closed as her lips parted slightly. "I certainly do enjoy the thought of besieging you." Gently her warm hands caressed the witch's waist, encircling it with her arms. Morrigan's tongue tutted in her mouth as her hands stopped the Warden's wandering touch.

"Patience Warden." Morrigan smiled. Her hand grabbed the Warden's jaw and kissed her fervently again, her eyes shining as they parted. "I'll come to you tonight." Amara pursed her lips as the witch released her and stood back up. She watched her walk back to the rest of the group, undressing her with her eyes once again.

It wasn't long before they resumed their march though Amara reaped the benefit of it fully. Her stride was stronger and her breathing had evened out. Blade accompanied her for most of the afternoon, in between trotting to everyone in their group. They approached a fork on the road, one path climbing up the hill while other remained levelled. Amara felt a slight unease as the two paths followed each other closely. She looked about them; trees seemed to press on one side of them while the hillside loomed beside them on the other. Amara's eyes travelled to Leliana who looked somewhat tense, her bow gripped a little tighter than normal. Amara quickened her pace and had taken a breath to call out for caution when shrill scream pierced the air. A slender woman ran frantically towards them, her blonde hair dishevelled, her eyes wide with fright. She ran with the length of her skirt bundled in one hand straight towards Alistair and Sten. Amara ran to them to find out what was a miss.

"Help, please. Bandits are attacking us. Our wagon is just up the road." Tears stood in the woman's hazel eyes, her hands clutching at Alistair's arm desperately. Amara's heart quickened as she drew her sword. "I'll show you, follow me." The woman said.

Amara caught Leliana's eyes as she strode past her. She had an arrow loosely nocked as they followed the woman's hurried steps further down the path. The sight of slaughtered horses met their eyes; the wagon hitched to them a wreck. Amara griped her sword tighter as she watched her companions ready their weapons. The woman slowed her paced as she approached an elven warrior in armour. Blade's hackles visibly rose as the man before them caressed the woman's waist as she went past him. Three well-armed men revealed themselves from the wagon behind him. Hurried steps on the path above them carried to Amara's ears. Warily her eyes followed their progress, hearing a groan above her. She looked up just in time to see a large tree falling towards her. Immediately she rolled forwards, feeling the rush of air against her back. Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the elf in front of them. He smiled as he waved his hand forward.

"The Grey Wardens die here." He drew his sword and ran straight for Amara as the rest of his companions began their assault. Blades rang as the two groups clashed. The elf was quick, causing Amara to dodge multiple swipes of his sword. She managed to duck under one of his swings allowing her to strike the side of his face with her fist. The elf recovered quickly bringing his sword in a wide arc across her body. Amara jumped back hastily to avoid it.

Leliana found a small amount of cover behind a boulder on the ground. She whispered the Maker's name as she loosed arrow after arrow on those above them. Her keen eyes found their mark till a bolt rang against the boulder in front of her. Swiftly she rolled clear, her bow shooting the archer down in return. Morrigan unleashed fire balls at the two warriors encircling Alistair while Sten expertly disposed of a mage before him with a cleaving strike.

Amara and the elf continued to fight, blades crossing many times. He advanced on her relentlessly, his blade causing shocks up her arm as she blocked his strikes. A kick to the groin had the elf sprawled on the ground. Amara drew her sword for the swing when a bolt pierced the joint in her shoulder causing her to stumble back with a grunt of pain. The woman with hazel eyes aimed another bolt at her chest. She released it. Amara felt the hard impact of Alistair's body against her, knocking her aside, the bolt thudding into his shield. The elf got to his feet and charged her fellow Warden to the ground, bringing a dagger towards him. A crack of lighting smashed against his chest flinging him backwards - unconscious. Wynne's eyes were wide as she made her way to Alistair. From the corner of her eyes Amara saw the blonde archer train her crossbow on the elder mage. Amara's hands rushed to the dagger sheathe at her hip. She threw it and watched it embed deeply into the woman's chest. An errant bolt was loosed and was quickly deflected from the mage by a wave of Morrigan's hand. She walked to Amara helping her to her feet, her golden eyes going to her injury before searching her face. Amara's held her arm close to her chest, her other hand going to Morrigan's shoulder as she placed her head on the crook of her witch's neck.

"Morrigan, please… pull it out for me." Amara's breath came in quick gasps as she felt the sharp pressure of the witch's hand against the bolt in her flesh. A warm hand held the side of her face as a strong jerk ripped the metal from her. She cried in pain, her hand gripping the witch's shoulder as she leant on her. Wynne came to her side, hands glowing with magic as she knitted the wound shut. Amara caught her breath and looked about. Their attackers lay dead around them as her companions recovered themselves. Sten made his way to the prone elf stirring on the ground. He pointed the end of his great sword at his chest, his eyes narrowing menacingly.

"Do you wish him dead, Kadan?" He called out to Amara making her way to them.

"Not just yet my friend. I want him to talk." Amara sheathed her blade and her steps stopped in front of the elf at her feet. She crossed her arms to her chest, her shoulder pulled tightly though magic had healed it. The elf groaned and half sat up till the point of the Qunari's sword stilled him once more.

"Oh… I rather thought I would wake up dead… or not wake up at all as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet." He eyes roved about till they rested on Amara.

"Don't tempt me assassin. Who sent you?" She sneered, her hand going to her sword hilt.

"Oh, you're an aggressive little minx, and lovely too. We'll if it's questions you want answered let me get to the point." The elf heaved himself off the ground slightly, leaning on his elbows. Sten pressed the point of his blade against the supple leather he wore. The elf gave the Qunari a wary look. "My name is Zevran, a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the purpose of dispatching any surviving Grey Wardens."

"We'll that was easy." Alistair scoffed to himself. He crossed his arms and looked at the elf on the ground.

"Who brought you here?" Amara eyed him suspiciously.

"A man named Loghain, I suspect you threaten his power. Is that not always the case with nobility?" The elf watched the Warden take a calming breath.

"Why are you spilling all your secrets so readily?" Amara crouched on the ground. Swiftly she pointed the tip of the bolt in his neck, pressing it down threateningly against the pulse point there.

"Why not? I wasn't paid for silence. More to the point, I want to live. Having failed in my mission I should be dead as far as the Crows are concerned. I failed to kill you so my life is forfeit. If you don't kill me then the Crows will." The elf gave a hollow laugh. "The thing is, I like living and you are certainly the sort that can give the Crows pause, so let me serve you instead." Amara frowned, pushing the bolt in further. "You are not in a position to bargain with me. What makes you think I'd be interested in taking in an assassin who's just tried to kill my companions and I?"

"Well, being allowed to live would be nice and it would make me marginally more useful to you. In return I offer you my services, I am skilled from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Crows make another attempt on your life. I can even stand around and look pretty if you like. Or… warm your bed? Either way I'd rather take my chances with you. You won't find a better deal I promise you."

Amara retracted the bolt slightly. Having another skilled fighter, albeit an assassin did seem like a boon.

"There's not a chance in Thedas you'll be warming my bed. But your other skills do interest me." Amara removed the bolt completely. She stood up and looked to the Alistair.

"You can't be serious! His face was astonished. "You want to take an assassin with us?"

"He could prove useful and we'll need all the help we can get." Amara's stare met his eyes. Alistair shook his head in disapproval.

"I would examine on your food and drink more closely from now on, were I you." Morrigan was equally unimpressed. Amara looked to Sten and nodded. Slowly the Qunari withdrew his sword. Amara extended hand to the elf who took gratefully it as he stood. Amara met his eyes.

"Should you foolishly think to finish your assignment which as you now know, are highly unlikely to succeed in, I will not hesitate to break both your legs and leave you tied to a tree for your Crows to pick at." Amara released his hand. He smiled nervously and nodded.

"I hereby pledge my loyalty to you until such a time as you choose to release me. I am your man without reservation. This I swear." Curtly he bowed his head.

Amara nodded turning away. "I'll hold you to your word." She looked about at the bodies on the ground. "Strip them of anything useful." She went to the wagon and started searching through it.

Leliana came to Zevran's side and smiled. "Welcome Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan."

"Oh, you are another companion I see. I did not think such loveliness existed among adventurers surely." Zevran's eyes twinkled as he smiled upon her.

"Oh, or maybe not." Leliana uneasily turned from him and proceeded to collect arrows from the bodies.

Amara lifted the cover from the wagon, her stomach dropping as she found the remains of a family's belongings. Carefully she took the extra tents and bedrolls from it, her eyes shying away the clothing of a child bundled together with leather thongs. She walked to Morrigan's side discretely caressing the back of her hand.

"I found tents and bedrolls. You'll be able to prepare your potions in safety and privacy should you choose."

Morrigan gave her a smile. "I will certainly find the privacy most useful." Amara blushed at her keen stare.

Together they resumed walking, leaving behind the grisly sight. They spent the rest of the daylight hours steadily making their way south. Amara listened guardedly as the Antivan spoke congenially with Leliana and Wynne. As darkness gathered they made their camp a little further from the road than usual, though Zevran insisted that the Crows had only sent one group after them. Amara organised the watch, accommodating the extra company they now travelled with. Deep in the night she made her way to Morrigan whose tent was pitched quite a distance away. The witch had kindled a small fire for herself as she busily bottled potions by its light.

"My watch is over. Do you mind if I join you?" Morrigan chuckled as she heard the Warden's uttered words.

"I'd be offended if you hadn't decided to." She straightened from her task and took the Warden's hands. Slowly she led Amara into the tent, her heart racing.

Zevran shared his first watch with Leliana and Alistair at Amara's insistence. Throughout the day he spent much of his time learning the group's subtleties. It was blatantly obvious that the Witch and Amara shared an intimacy. The sounds of their encounter easily reached his elven ears. Curiously though, he noticed the bard's indrawn breath as the witch's cries grew more insistent. He noted too of how the younger Warden often engaged the bard in conversation in his attempts turn her thoughts from what went on across the way from them. He smiled to himself shaking his head as he heard the women cry out in unison for the final time. The Warden, held more than one woman's affection and he found it quite intriguing to suddenly be in the middle of an intricate web.

The small fire outside cast a gentle glow against the tent around them. Amara watched the curve of Morrigan's body lying beside her, her eyes appreciating her smooth, pale skin. Her hand reached for her armour quietly and fished out a fine gold necklace. She smiled at the dozing witch as she gently trailed the fine chain along her waist and around her shoulder. Morrigan stirred with a smile, her eyes widening at the sight of the necklace Amara held before her.

"Do you like it?" Amara smile as the witch's hand caressed it.

"For me? Where did you get this?" her voice astounded.

"Yes for you." Amara unclasped it as Morrigan lifted her raven locks from her neck. Her fingers ran the chain between them as the Warden fastened it. "It was my mother's." Morrigan's eyes darted to Amara's face before looking down at the necklace around her neck.

"T'is beautiful and very thoughtful." Amara smiled and leant in to kiss her lips.

"It looks beautiful on you." She caressed the fine gold against the witch's skin before her arms gently embraced the witch. She felt her racing heart against her chest.

"Thank you." Morrigan held her closer as they fell asleep once more.

...


	43. Chapter 43 Nights Terror

**43 Night's Terror**

_Smoke rose from every building. Countless dead lay in the streets. A mother and child ran for their lives and a part of her revelled in the pursuit of them while a large part was horrified. The child tripped and fell. The mother scooped her up, quickly getting them running again. It was the dead of night but the fires easily lit every alleyway with a hot glare. It was useless to hide. Smoked filled the air. Amara watched them running, her steps confident and relentless after them. She saw a sword in her hand, bloodied by many murders. She laughed, the sound hideous and vile to her ears. She had them cornered in a small alley by the market square. They looked weak and pathetic, crying in terror. Mother held on to the child, no one will come save them this night. Amara watched as the sword in her hand rose over them. A quick strike killed mother and child, their cries stilling for the last time. She sauntered back to the main streets marvelling at the havoc they wreaked. Amara looked all around her and smiled. He will be pleased. Amara was abruptly herself again, she stood in the middle of the street watching the village burn around her. The windmill before her spun brokenly even as fire consumed it._

"Alistair!" Leliana's voice was panicked. Alistair groaned, his face in his hands. He's eyes were clenched shut and tears rolled down his cheeks. Leliana held him, desperately asking him what was happening. His breath came in quick gasps as whimpers escaped his lips.

"Zevran! Get Amara quickly!" Leliana's voice was shrill as she held the Warden in her arms. The elf ran for Morrigan's tent. "Alistair! What's going on?" She shook him desperately.

"Please… no more. I don't want to see any more!" He managed to cry out in between sobs.

Leliana gasped. "No! Alistair, open your eyes. It's the taint!" She held him tighter, her eyes worriedly going to Morrigan's tent.

"Amara! Amara, wake up!" Morrigan shook the Warden desperately. She felt a draft in the tent as the elf lifted the tent flaps open. Morrigan shot him a wary look before turning to the Warden once more.

"It's happening to the boy as well. What is this?" The witch ignored his question. She held Amara's tear streak face, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Come back to me Warden." Amara gasped, her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and looked all about. Vaguely she saw Morrigan's worried stare. She gripped on to the witch's shoulder and buried her face on the crook of her neck. "It's over now. You're back." Morrigan rubbed Amara's back as the Warden's body shook with sobs.

The witch caught the assassin's eyes. "Leave us. She is fine." The elf nodded and withdrew from the tent. Morrigan heaved a great sigh as Amara held on to her tightly.

"I killed them!" Amara's cry rent from her lips. "I killed them both." She shook hard in the witch's arms.

"Amara, it wasn't you. You were sleeping, right here with me." Morrigan's heart raced as she comforted the Warden.

"No, you don't understand. It was me. I hunted them, cornered them." Amara gasped in between words. "Then I struck them down!" She sobbed some more the sound twisting Morrigan's heart.

"It was the dream. Amara…" Morrigan held the Warden's wet face, her golden eyes desperately trying to reach her. "Amara, you could never do that." Amara swallowed hard, her amber eyes meeting Morrigan's stare. She nodded and took a deep breath. She buried her face in soft raven locks. She felt Morrigan sigh as she continued to hold her.

Leliana held Alistair tight. His breathing had calmed though he still trembled. "It was horrible Leliana." His voice was hoarse. "Everyone dead, in the streets. The village was burning and Darkspawn revelled with joy."

"Shh... It's ok. You're safe." Leliana's soft voice carried to his ears. Gently her fingers ran through his hair. Zevran built the fire up while Wynne steeped herbs in a pot. Alistair dried his eyes and reluctantly drew himself away from the bard's embrace. His eyes travelled to Morrigan's tent across camp. Zevran noticed.

"She is fine, my friend. The witch is with her." Zevran sat next him, folding his arms to his chest. "What was that?" Silence reigned for a moment.

"It's our taint." Alistair took a shuddering breath. "We feel the Archdemon's call. Sometimes we see… terrible things." Alistair looked up at Leliana. "That was the worst I've seen." Alistair rubbed his face with his hands hard, desperately trying to erase the images he saw. Wynne handed him a cup of the tea she had brewed. He sipped from the cup; it tasted like flowers in his mouth. He raised a brow as he inspected the contents of the cup.

"It's just herbs dear. It calms the nerves." Wynne stirred the pot and added more water to it.

Amara gently pulled herself away from the witch. Sweat on her body was cooling quickly. Her hand went to Morrigan's cheek before turning away towards her armour. Morrigan watched silently as she slipped it on.

Amara gave her a weak smile before crawling back beside her. Gently she leant in and kissed her lips. "I'll be back soon. I just need to talk to Alistair." Her forehead touched Morrigan's cheek briefly before she stood up. "And I need to tell Leliana… about Lothering." Amara wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and slipped out of the tent flaps. Morrigan watched her walk away for some time before gathering up the covers over her still naked body and lying back down.

Amara trudged towards the main fire in the centre of camp. _It wasn't me._ She thought to herself over and over again. Her mind's eye trying desperately to banish the mother and child's terror stricken face, their screams and pleas deafening in her ears. Tears stung her eyes as she walked with her cloaked wrapped tightly around her.

"Amara!" Alistair's voice reached her ears. "Did you see? It was horrible. Damn this Blight!" Amara nodded as she entered the fire's light. She swallowed hard.

"There was a mother and child. I saw… them killed." Amara's breath shuddered.

"Yes, I saw it too. It was a Hurlock." Alistair's voice faltered as his mind brought forth the memory.

"Are you sure you saw a Hurlock?" Amara's voice shook a little. Alistair met her eyes and nodded. "It… felt like it was me." Amara's voice was almost a whisper. Wynne handed her a cup of tea.

"Oh Amara. You know it wasn't you." Leliana's voice was quick to reassure her.

"I know… but it still feels like I killed them." Amara closed her eyes tightly against the fire's light. Leliana came to her side. Softly she rubbed the Warden's arms.

"Alistair told me that the dreams are very different for you. I think maybe you to see and feel more than any others." Amara met her eyes and nodded.

"Leliana, there's something else." She turned her steps towards the edges of camp knowing the bard would follow. They walked a little way towards the trees away from the fire's glow and the others.

"What is it Amara?" Leliana's heart filled with trepidation as it hammered in her chest. Amara looked at the ground at her feet in silence for a moment, dreading the words she would utter next.

Gently she took Leliana's hand, forcing herself to meet her eyes in the dark. "Alistair wouldn't have seen or he would have told you." She took a steady breath. "The village, it was Lothering." Two heartbeats of silence ensued before Leliana's hand flew to her mouth, clamping down a sudden sob. Tears fell down her cheeks as she shook her head wildly.

"No!" Sobs shook her body as she quickly turned away from the Warden. Amara took a ragged breath, her heart twisting at the sight of Leliana's grief. She took a small step towards her, gently bringing a hand to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry my dear. I wish there was something I could have done." Leliana's breath came in gasps as she cried. She turned back towards the Warden burying her face against her chest. Sobs shook her some more. She felt Amara's arms hold her tightly as she heard her soft words. "I'm so sorry." She stayed in those arms, feeling they were the only thing keeping her from falling apart completely. Amara stayed with her in the dark till her cries began to slow, her heart to calm once more. She sniffed loudly and looked up again. When she felt she could trust her voice she spoke.

"There's nothing you could have done. Had you stayed to defend them, you would have died too." Amara's thumb wiped her tears away.

"I promise you we will stop this Blight." Gently she kissed Leliana's forehead before holding her once more. Leliana closed her eyes and nodded. She rested her head on Amara's shoulder a little longer before she drew herself away and rubbed her cheeks dry of tears. They made their way back to the fireside, Leliana sat next to Alistair who wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't know… till I heard you crying." His voice was full of care. Leliana heaved a heavy sigh and stared into the flames and for a while both Wardens stayed by her side. The light was starting to return to the sky when Amara slipped back into Morrigan's tent. The witch was fast asleep, her face unlined and peaceful. Amara sat herself next to her bedroll and hugged herself watching the witch's constant breath. Eventually she slid her body next to the sleeping witch, her mind never finding enough peace to allow for sleep.

The sounds of morning stirred Morrigan from sleep. Amara lay on her side watching her wake and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning." The Warden leant in to kiss her lips. Morrigan smiled as they parted.

"You couldn't go back to sleep?" Morrigan yawned and stretched in her bedroll. Amara shook her head. They stayed in silence till Morrigan got up and dressed herself. Her hands gently pushed the Warden's wavy locks from her face before cupping her chin. "Will you be ok Warden?" Amara nodded in her hand. Together they stood up and joined the others.

Venison seared on a bed of coals as oats boiled away in the pot. Alistair looked haggard while Leliana sat quietly next to him as he stirred the pot. Amara nodded at his fellow Warden in greeting as she came up to the fire to warm her hands. Blade came to her side and sat by her feet.

"We'll reach Readcliffe Village by midday. But the next section of road is somewhat wilder than what we have been travelling on." Alistair looked up from stirring the oats. "I guess you could say it's the back road into Redcliffe."

Amara chewed the inside of her cheek. "What dangers can we expect?"

"Well, if we don't see any Darkspawn. We have wild beasts to look forward to." Alistair smiled weakly at her. "Some beasts may be tainted. It will pay to be on guard once we resume our march."

"Ok… I'll take the front with Sten, Zevran and Leliana. You, Morrigan and Wynne will stay back." Amara caught the witch's eyes as she mentioned her name. "Morrigan, you may need to take to the air at some point. I can feel Darkspawn and other creatures but not at a great distance. It would help much to know if the way is clear." Morrigan's eyes brightened a little as their gazes met. Confidently she nodded her assent. They broke camp shortly after breakfast. The witch wasted no time in scouting ahead, stealing a quick glance at the Warden before she took flight. Amara watched her transform gracefully, excitement filling her as she took in the sight.

"She is a remarkable creature." Zevran chuckled as he walked by her side. Amara's mouth twitched into a smile as she looked ahead. "I find I'm quite beside myself, to be surrounded by such deadly beauties." He's smiling eyes flitted to Amara then to Leliana.

"Oh, I thought the women of Antiva were quite exquisite and just as deadly." Leliana gave the elf a sidelong smile as she walked.

"You are quite right my dear. Once I was sent to kill a Merchant Lord, he had the most stunning wife at his side. Lips plump and redder than rubies, eyes striking as emerald jewels. I had convinced him to show me his most prized wares thinking I could easily do away with him in cellar." Zevran's eyes twinkled with the memory. "She accompanied us down which somewhat complicated things for me. I did away with her husband thinking she would just flee but I soon found myself wrapped in the most delicious thighs that preceded to squeeze the life out of me. She was his personal guard as well as his wife." Zevran threw his head back and laughed heartily. "Oh, those were good times!"

Unbidden a chuckle welled out of Amara's mouth. The elf's easy nature was infectious.

Sten snorted. "The women of this land are very strange and somewhat confusing."

"Oh, what do you mean?" Leliana's interest was piqued.

"You fight, are called warriors and soldiers." Sten's face looked ahead as stoic as ever.

"And your females do not?" Amara queried, realizing just how much she didn't know about his race.

"No. They farm and raise the young ones. If they did fight, well then they would be males." Sten continued walking ahead of them.

Amara smiled and raised a brow catching Leliana's eyes. Leliana giggled and shook her head to herself.

…

**Note: I found it a little lacking that Leliana didn't emote much in the game when it came to the destruction of Lothering. I thought I'd explore it in this chapter. **

**Hope you enjoy.**


	44. Chapter 44 Traps and Secrets

**44 Traps and Secrets**

…

Just as Alistair said the road they travelled on quickly changed. In some parts shrubs and trees had encroached upon it making it little wider than a trail. Morrigan had scouted a head a few times, occasionally as a wolf when the tree canopy had become too dense.

Amara steadily became wary as they travelled, drawing her weapon and held the group back while she scouted a little ahead with Leliana. The bard's keen eyes roved around their surroundings as the two of them sidestepped branches and shrubs.

"How are you my dear?" She asked as she watched at the bard walk next to her.

"I'm a little uneasy." Leliana answered as her fingers caressed the arrow's fletching. "This road has not been travelled well." Amara nodded at her observation, feeling it echoing her state of mind. "I see wolf tracks but I can only hope they are Morrigan's."

"She has been gone some time though I know she ranges far for us." Amara creased her brow as she thought of her lover. A prickle of worry grew in her mind.

"You and Morrigan have become quite close I hear." Leliana gave her a lob-sided smile. Amara chuckled.

"Oh! I apologize for the noise. I had hoped we were at enough distance to not disturb anyone." Amara grinned sheepishly, a little embarrassed.

"No need. It makes me quite curious to know what it is you do to her to make her scream so." Leliana tilted her head to the side as she watched Amara's face.

Amara blushed profusely. "Leliana!" She thumped the bard's arm soundly as she laughed.

"I think they'd be able to hear her up in the Anderfels!" Tears stood in Leliana's eyes as she doubled over in laughter.

"Oh stop it! It's not that bad I'm sure." Amara caught her breath looking at the bard at her side.

"Precisely the opposite I think. It seems it is _quite_ good." The bard's brow quirked up, her comment set off another round of laughter ending in Amara playfully shoving Leliana from her side. Chuckling Leliana walked ahead of her, stopping just a little distance away. Amara shook her head. Her cheeks burning as she watched Leliana crouch on the ground.

"What have you found my dear?" Amara quickened her steps to catch up.

"Careful!" The Leliana held out her hand at her approach. "There's a trap here." She scanned the ground ahead of them with keen eyes. "There are a few traps along this road."

Dread rose in Amara's chest. "Morrigan was walking through here." She gripped her sword tighter and looked all around them. She closed her eyes, searching for the witch's presence. Softly she found it. Amara opened her eyes again. "She's a small distance ahead of us." She watched Leliana on the ground carefully uncovering the mechanism.

"It looks like a leg hold trap." Her breathing was shallow as she continued to inspect it.

"Can you disarm it?" Amara tried to keep her voice calm as Morrigan's presence steadily neared them.

"I can… I just need to secure the trigger." Amara held a pent breath as Leliana's careful fingers slid under the pressure plate. Gently she worked a metal ring all the way up the trigger's shaft tightening it in place with a slow twist. Leliana let out a long breath. "Ok, that's done, only a few more to go." She looked up Amara behind her shoulder. "Step where I step." Amara nodded. Carefully she followed the Leliana's lead as she disarmed the next two at seemingly random intervals.

Amara closed her eyes again feeling for Morrigan. "She's getting closer." Amara scanned the ground ahead of them. "How did she manage to get through here?" Nervously she shifted her sword in her hand. The others weren't far behind them and it wouldn't be long till Alistair and the others came looking for them.

"The good thing is these aren't bear traps. They will hurt but injury will not be as bad." Leliana breathe out the words as her fingers disarmed another one. "The bad thing is someone is usually waiting for these to catch someone." Leliana's eyes flitted to the Warden as she made her way to the next one.

Uneasiness rose in Amara's chest, her awareness now straining for enemies. "How many more do you think there are?"

"I don't…" Leliana's words were cut off by a snap in the distance. Wolf cries filled the air. Amara's heart thundered as she surged forwards. Strong arms held her back. "Amara wait!"

"It's Morrigan!" Amara's eyes were wide. "I have to go."

"We will get to her I promise, but for now you need to step where I step. Ok?" Leliana searched for understanding in the Warden's eyes. Amara nodded, frustrated and anxious. Leliana searched the ground as quickly and carefully as she could. Steadily they made their way down the trail. Morrigan's wolf form was just ahead of them wildly struggling against the metal clamped around her leg. Amara's heart twisted at the sight of her struggles.

"Morrigan! We're coming!" Amara saw her lover's wild golden eyes look to her desperately. Leliana reached the trap and began disarming it as fast as she could headless of the growls Morrigan threatened her with. Amara reached her side, holding her as still a she could. Morrigan whined, her head burrowing under the Warden's arms. "Almost free, my love." Amara gasped as she watched Leliana's hands work quickly. As the metal came away, light shimmered around Morrigan's body abruptly changing her back to human form. She cried out in pain as she clutched the Warden's arm. Sweat misted her brow, her face twisted with whimpers.

"Leliana, get the others through safely. Bring Wynne as fast as you can."

Leliana gaped at Amara's face. "Amara!" Her voice shook with worry.

"I know. I'll stay with her." Amara's amber eyes looked at her intently as shocks of grey crept through them. "Hurry my dear. I can hold them off." Leliana nodded and turned back, quickly picking her way past the traps. Gently she laid Morrigan on the ground, kissing the top of her head. "Stay here, behind me." Morrigan nodded weakly.

Amara stood up and unsheathe her sword in one fluid motion. She hefted it in her hand as she strode forward a few paces. She brought the sword up in front of her as the first Genlock came into view. The squat creature was covered in rusty jagged plates. It wielded a small axe in each hand. It swung them at the Warden threateningly causing Amara to jump back away from their sweeping arcs. As it swung one axe Amara's blade clashed with it, the sound of metal ringing around them. Amara heaved it away just in time to block the other axe. Amara twisted her blade along its shaft locking it into place as her hand grabbed at the Genlock's other arm stopping an oncoming swing. Amara smashed her forehead into the Genlock's face breaking its nose with a sickening crack. The disgusting creature stumbled back dazed. Amara slid her sword from its entanglement and thrust it deep into the Genlock's neck. Black blood spurted from its body as Amara shoved it away from her with a kick.

Two more Genlocks approached her, both brandishing a sword. Amara dodged one swing as her sword blocked the other. Relentlessly they pressed her causing Amara to grudgingly give ground. She kept them together as much as she could with her own swings and thrusts. One took a stab at her, Amara deflected the thrust, her blade sliding along it's sword as she twisted her body quickly throwing an elbow at the creature's temple. With a fast twist of her wrist she changed the grip on her sword thrusting the blade into the creature's body behind her. It fell screaming to the ground.

"Warden!" Morrigan's urgent call reached her ears as a heavy force struck her between the shoulder blades. Amara fell forwards scrambling on her hands and knees. She turned just time to narrowly avoid a blade that swept across her chest. She saw a slight opening and thrust her sword into to the side of the Genlock's body. Angered the creature back handed her with a fist sending her sprawling on her side. It eyed her intently as it removed her blade from its ribcage, its mouth leaking with vile blood. Amara quickly got to her feet and charged it to the ground. She grabbed it by its armoured shoulders as she shoved it back violently, driving its head back on the ground stunning it. Quickly she took her dagger from her hip and pushed it through the hollow of its neck spraying herself with its arterial blood. She took up her sword once more as two more Genlocks and a Hurlock came towards her. She blocked the Hurlock's first swing and shouldered it away from her. It came at her again only to be pierced by two consecutive arrows. Relief flooded Amara's heart as her blade swept the creature's head from its shoulders. She looked back, seeing Alistair and Zevran, engaging the Genlocks with flashes of blades. Amara rushed to Morrigan's side as Wynne healed her leg. Morrigan's hand grasped hers as magic flowed through her. Blade took up a protective stance over the prone witch while Sten guardedly searched their surroundings for more enemies. Piercing screams filled the air as Alistair dispatched the last Genlock.

"There, good as new." Wynne stood up from the ground. Amara held Morrigan tightly, her breathing still ragged as she recovered from the exertion.

"I was on my way back to warn you." Golden eyes looked at her briefly before they closed with respite. Amara could feel Morrigan's heartbeat slowly returning to a normal pace. "They were camped just ahead of us, these blasted traps slowed me down. I did not see this one." She looked at the disabled trap next to her with abhorrence. "There are a few of more of these just ahead of us."

"Leliana, take Zevran with you. Clear us a path, my dear." Amara looked up at bard before her. Leliana nodded and resumed her careful search while the elf walked behind her. Amara helped Morrigan to her feet. Alistair came up beside them sheathing his sword once more.

"We can't be far from the village now." He looked up at the sun's position in the sky.

"Then let's get moving again. I'd like to be off this road as soon as possible." Together they walked, slowly at first as Leliana disarmed numerous traps in their path. Amara stayed close to Morrigan noticing the tender steps she took. Gently she touched the witch's arm. Morrigan met her eyes briefly before looking forward again. The road slowly began widening before them, branching off into a couple of smaller trails. They continued on the largest path. Steadily it rose while the trees beside it became sparse. At the top, the slope afforded them a view of Redcliffe Village. A small bridge over a creek preceded it. Alistair came to Amara's side looking rather apprehensive.

"Amara I need to talk to you." Gently his hand went to Amara's elbow turning her away from the others.

"What is it Alistair?" Amara looked at him curiously.

"Well, we're nearing Redcliffe and I thought it might be a good idea to let you know... something about me." He looked at the ground at his feet as he shifted on them. He took a deep breath. "The Arl, raised me for the first few years of my life because…" He paused as his countenance twisted uneasily. "Well… I'm a bastard, my mother was a servant in the castle and well… my father is King Maric." Hurriedly he rushed the words out that Amara wondered if she heard correctly. She gaped at him when she realized she heard perfectly well.

"What?" Her sudden question quite rhetorical. "You're Maric's only surviving heir?"

Alistair shook his head. "No please don't call me that. I've tried to ignore my bloodline as much as possible since I was young." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner, but I didn't want you to treat me differently." His eyes reluctantly met hers. "I'm a Grey Warden and that's enough for me. I like just being that, fighting by your side, following you into battle. I don't want to be anything more."

Amara looked at him intently before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Alistair, we can't run away from who we are for long. Do you understand?" Her fellow Warden heaved a heavy sigh.

"I know… I have a feeling everything's going to change as soon as we see the Arl." His shoulders slumped.

"Maybe, but I'll always treat you like Alistair, my brother Warden." She cocked her head to her side. "Come on. Let's face it together." Alistair nodded. They turned their steps back to the others and walked towards Redcliffe.


	45. Chapter 45 Best Laid Plans

**45 Best Laid Plans**

…

"What?" Alistair nervously looked at Amara who he noticed had turned and looked at him curiously thrice.

Amara chuckled finally admitting what she was observing. "You do have similarities to him. I mean they were always there I suppose but now I see them on your face more clearly." Amara threw her head back laughing at her fellow Warden's exasperated expression.

"Amara?" Leliana's voice reached her ears making her look up in the bard's direction. There was a man standing on the bridge before them. Amara's eyes flitted to Alistair, their expressions at once becoming curious and wary. They quickened their pace to walk by Leliana's side. Together they set foot on the bridge, noticing the man in front of them was completely alone, so alone in fact that they didn't see a single soul near the outlaying buildings behind him. Amara closed her eyes briefly as they crossed the distance between them. Nothing stirred her awareness apart from the man on the bridge and her companions.

The man held up a hand in greeting. He wasn't wearing armour, just the usual commoner's garb apart from the bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"Thank the Maker you're here! Have you come to help us?" The man's eyes looked hopeful and desperate at the same time.

"We are here to see the Arl." Amara tilted here head to the side becoming more and more curious.

"The Arl? Then you haven't heard! Hasn't anybody heard?" The man's voice rose a little in panic. Amara frowned, uneasiness rising in her. "We are under attack. Every night till dawn, monsters come out of the castle. We fight. We keep fighting the pressing wave hoping desperately for hours for the sun's rays to banish them again. Many of us died… only to…"

"What do you mean? What kind of monsters? Darkspawn?" Alistair's questions kept pouring out of him worriedly.

"I… don't rightly know. Nobody does." His voice faltered and his eyes roved between the Wardens. "I should take you to Bann Teagan, he's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you." Amara nodded. Her eyes found Alistair briefly and noticed he held a pent breath.

The village was eerily quiet. And just like in Lothering the doors and windows were shuttered, with only the smallest gaps allowing for arrows to be fired from behind them. Quietly they followed their guide through cobbled streets and small bridges that crossed over small streams and drains. Amara felt a swell of life in the one of the largest building they were approaching. A few men surrounded it, exhausted and harried, their eyes filled with fear and desperation. Murmurs reached her ears as they walk past them. The Chantry doors parted at their arrival. Dimness and cool air met their eyes and skin. Injured desolate people on the ground followed them with haunted eyes. A solid man in finer attire stood across from them, his eyes warily taking in their armour and weapons.

"Ah Tomas! Who are these you bring? They look more than simple travellers." The man's demeanour was cautious.

"We are Grey Wardens. And you are Bann Teagan are you not?" Amara stepped toward the noble seeing relief briefly cross his face.

"Greetings friends! Indeed I am Teagan, brother to the Arl." He extended his hand in welcome.

"I remember you. It's been some years now and last time we met I was covered in mud." Alistair gave the Bann a small smirk reaching his eyes.

"Covered in mud? Alistair? You're alive! This is good news! The Arl… when we heard of Ostagar…" Teagan shook his head, his face elated. "Loghain wants us to believe all Grey Wardens are traitors, murderer of the King. I will have none of it. It is the act of a desperate man." The man before them sneered, his disgust for the Teyrn apparent.

Alistair clasped his arm. "The Arl… how is he?"

"I fear the worst. An illness has struck him down. All efforts to find a cure seem fruitless. I came out to the Village to muster defences as best I could." He looked at the ground shaking his head. "I haven't been able to return to the Castle since." His stare came upon Amara. "You are a Grey Warden as well? You look familiar. Have we met before?" His eyes searched Amara's features.

"You may have known my father, Teyrn Cousland." Realization dawned on his face.

"You are Bryce's daughter, of course! A pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances." His features briefly brightened before growing concerned again. "You will want to speak to my brother but alas he is gravely ill. No one's been in or out of the Castle in days, except for those Evil… things. We drove them back but many of us perished in the assault." His countenance became pained.

"What exactly are they?" Amara frowned looking at him intently.

"Some call them the walking dead, decomposing corpses that rise up and return with a hunger for human flesh." Amara heard an audible gasp from Leliana and Wynne. We fight them off by night but the next night they return. Their numbers replenished by our own dead." Amara heard a slight waver in the Bann's voice. He looked to her fellow Warden. "Alistair, I hate to ask but we desperately need you and your friends' help. I fear tonight's assault will be the worst yet."

"It isn't just up to me." Alistair's eyes darted to Amara with uncertainty. "But we will need the Arl's help against Loghain." Amara looked at her companions as she weighed her decision. An army of undead against an almost deserted village were not good odds. Silence filled the air between them as they waited for her to speak.

"Alistair is right. We need the Arl's support to depose Loghain. And right now it seems we need to fight the undead to get it." Amara looked at her friends again, rubbing the back of her neck. "We will help you fight them back, though I think it is only one part of the problem. Who knows what we'll find in the Castle itself."

"Thank you! Thank you… you do not know how much this means." Relief flooded Teagan's face as he turned to Tomas. "Tell Murdoch what has transpired then return to your post." Tomas bowed then left them. Teagan's eyes found Amara once more. "Murdock and Ser Perth are in charge of the village defences. There's not much time until the sun sets, you may want to discuss the preparations with them. Luck be with you my friends." Teagan then turned his attention to the injured in the Chantry.

"Let's go." Amara turned for the Chantry doors.

A woman by the doors hugged herself as she cried. Amara caught her eyes. Desperately she clutched at her arm. "Please help me. My brother… he is missing. He's all I have but he ran off screaming in last night's attack." Her red rimmed eyes beseeched her. Amara heard Morrigan's impatient huff behind her.

"I'll see if I can find him. Likely he's hiding somewhere safe." Amara tried to reassure the woman before her.

"You'll help me? Thank you so much! His name is Bevin." The woman gripped her tighter before releasing her, hope written on her face. Amara nodded and headed for the doors again. She felt Morrigan's eyes on her. She glanced at the witch but found her expression unreadable.

"Alistair, speak to Murdock find out what you can. I will join you in a minute." Amara came to Morrigan's side, meeting the witch's golden eyes as they walked out of the Chantry.

"I take it you don't approve my dear." She saw the witch's back stiffen slightly.

"I would think we have enough to contend with elsewhere without having to look for scared little boys too." Her chin tilted forward slightly as she crossed her arms.

"Not everyone is as fearless as you my heart, especially children." Amara tilted her head to the side slightly. She saw uncertainly flash on the witch's face before a frown creased her brow. She took a breath as if to speak but stayed silent. Amara touched her hand gently. Morrigan's eyes travelled to them. She tolerated the touch for a moment before becoming annoyed and turning her steps away to the centre of road. Apprehension rose in Amara's chest.

"You risk too much." The witch's back was turned to hers. Amara saw it heave.

"What do you mean Morrigan?" Carefully the Warden drew close to her. The witch stayed silent. Amara wished they were alone and away from prying eyes. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around Morrigan's waist. She felt the witch stiffen but did not pull her body away from her.

"I do not like _this_ feeling." Amara stayed quiet; if Morrigan ever spoke of her feelings she never required encouragement. "On the road…" She felt the witch take a shaky breath. Amara guessed where she was leading to. "You fought those Darkspawn alone. You stupidly sent the bard away, the only one that could have helped you." Amara held her closer, burying her face against the back of her neck. She felt a slight tremble in the witch's body.

"You feared for me." It wasn't a question that Amara asked but she felt the witch nod. "I wasn't alone. I had you." Morrigan scoffed at her words and turned towards her with an incredulous glare. Gently she held the witch's chin. "Can you tell me you wouldn't have done all you could if you knew I was in mortal danger?" Morrigan's face softened.

She shook her head. "No, you're right. I would have done something." Amara smiled softly, her eyes meeting the witch's searching gaze. Slowly their lips came together before crashing in a fiery kiss. So reluctantly did Amara break the kiss, her forehead touching Morrigan's.

"Why does it feel like forever between our nights together?" Amara closed her eyes taking in Morrigan's alluring scent. The witch chuckled.

"Because you are insatiable." Morrigan caressed her face. She released a soft breath that touched Amara's lips. "I feel the same way." Amara chuckled softly. "I see the stories they tell of a Grey Warden's endurance are not exaggerated."

"Oh, they have stories?" Gently Amara kissed the witch's jaw.

"Legends abound. But the unanswered question of course is whether your endurance exists because of the taint within you or because Grey Wardens are by nature so very… healthy." The witch eyed the Warden appraisingly. "I enjoy the thought that t'is a little of both - natural prowess driven by a darker side." Amara gasped a little as she felt Morrigan's hips press against hers.

Amara held her closer, breathing deeply. "When we get through this night I am going to ravish you till your knees buckle." Lustfully she nibbled on Morrigan's neck. A deep laughed welled out of the witch's throat.

"Oh? Then I look forward to it." She gave Amara a final kiss before they parted and made their way to Alistair.

Alistair looked concerned. Amara's brow rose in query. "The men and women in this fight urgently need their equipment repaired. The problem is the smith has locked himself away refusing to help. Murdock claims his daughter is up in the castle and has not been heard from since this all started." Alistair shook his head. "He despairs that no one will lift a finger to rescue her."

Amara sighed heavily. "We will just have to convince him to help." She looked at the sun in the sky. "Our time grows short. Let's go to him now. We can't have equipment falling apart in the heat of battle." Amara slowly relinquished Morrigan's hand as they followed Alistair to the smithy. Amara knocked on the door.

"Leave me be! I'm been through enough!" A hoarse voice sounded from within.

"We are Grey Wardens. I need to speak to you and I'd prefer not to do it through a door." Amara answered firmly, she let a slight edge of a threat creep into her voice.

"Fine." They heard bolts sliding followed with by the door opening. Amara pushed through. An unmistakable smell assaulted her nose.

"Somebody's been drinking." Alistair chimed, looking at the bearded man before them.

"Well, you're in. What do you want?" The smith slurred his words.

"I need you to repair the equipment for the militia." Amara crossed her arms to her chest a she walked towards him.

"Why should I care what happens to this village? She's gone, my Valena and the Mayor won't lift a finger to help her." He took another swig from the bottle in his hand.

"If we live through this night I will find her. But to do that I need the militia ready which means you need repair their equipment." Amara's eyes narrowed. "If you don't then there will be no one left alive who will come for your daughter." Pain crossed the man's face before her. He seemed to considerer her words.

"Maybe it's the drink talking but I believe you." He then shook his head suddenly as soon as he said the words. "I want a promise, a promise you will bring her back if you can."

"You ask much you wretched little man." The corner of Amara's mouth twitched at hearing Morrigan's annoyance.

"Then you have my word." Amara met his bloodshot eyes. The smith nodded and turned to the forge. They left him to his work. Leliana joined them in the street. She had and excited air about her.

"I want to show you something." Briefly she grasped Amara's hand before letting it go and walking ahead to slight rise in the distance. Amara's eyes flitted to Alistair as she hurried her steps to follow the bard. She walked up the slope and stood next to Leliana as she looked over the entire village.

"Bann Teagan said they came from the castle." Amara nodded looking at the village before her. "Tomas said they were like a wave." Again Amara nodded, still wondering what the bard was getting at. She felt Leliana's hand go to her jaw, gently directing her vision while she pointed to three specific points. Amara felt a smile come to her lips, her breath quickened with the same excitement that the bard next to her exuded. "Do you see it?" Leliana was almost breathless.

"Oh yes!" Amara turned to the bard, both their sparkling gazes locking. "You are brilliant my dear!" Amara squeezed her tightly before planting wet sounding kiss on her cheek. Alistair came to their side and looked all about.

"What are you two so excited about?"

Amara thumped his back soundly. "We can win this fight well, brother!" Amara just about bounded down towards Morrigan. Her brow arched at the Warden's approach and unbidden a smile played with the corners of her mouth at the Warden's infectious zeal. "My dear, what does the undead fear the most?"

"Light usually." Morrigan answered. Amara's smile widened.

"Will fire kill them?" Amara watched a smile spread on Morrigan's lips. She grabbed the witch's waist and pulled her in close, staring at her lips hungrily but not kissing them. Her brow rose seductively. "Looks like I'll be fulfilling that threat." Just as quickly she parted from the witch, her steps making their way to Ser Perth.

Much of the afternoon was spent erecting the village's defence. Every abled body created barricades in each street and byway entering the village. The three specific roads that Leliana had shown the Warden were saturated in oil then barricaded closer towards the centre of the village. The strongest barricades were erected around the Chantry itself.

Anyone who could hold a weapon, hiding or otherwise were found and recruited. Amara searched every building for more, finding her way to an empty home. She searched one room and heard a noise from within a closet. As she opened it slowly a little boy with wide frightened eyes looked up at her.

"Bevin?" The boy nodded. Amara smiled. "You're sister is worried sick about you. I think you should return to her." The boy cautiously stepped out.

"Are you going to fight those monsters?" Amara crouched on the ground meeting his eyes.

"I am and you'll be much safer with your sister tonight than in this closet." The boy rubbed his eyes of tears. "Go on now, she's waiting in the Chantry." The boy turned to leave then stopped.

"My Grandfather's sword is in my Mother's room. Maybe you can use it to kill the monsters." Amara nodded before inclining her head to the door. Amara took the sword. It was well made though she found she was reluctant to use it herself, preferring her family sword both for familiarity and its sentiments. She placed it back on the mantle once more. She stepped out of the small home, disquiet rising in her chest as she found the sky turning a bright orange with the sunset.

"All is just about ready my friend." Leliana met her on the street. Together they walked along in familiar silence, their steps taking them to the tavern. Amara cheekily quirked a brow at the bard as they stepped in. The place was packed to the rafters with men bolstering up their courage. Uneasily they looked at the Warden with dread in their eyes. Amara casually sauntered toward Bella at the counter. A warm smile crept across her lips.

"I have just the thing for you." She placed two small glasses on the counter and filled it with a golden liquid." She leant towards the Warden and offered her one glass. "Wrap your lips around that." She gave Amara a seductive smile before handing other glass to Leliana who shook her head with a smirk as she watched the Warden blush.

"To the best laid plans my dear." Amara gently touched her glass to the bard's with a small clink. Together they threw the liquid down their throats. Instantly Amara could taste the warmth of oak and honey on her tongue before the liquid burned like fire in her belly. Leliana coughed a little and chuckled.

"That was strong!" She looked at the Warden beside her, with her eyes glistening.

"Llyod's personal blend." Bella smiled at them once more. "He's been keeping it in the cellar for years. I felt the occasion called for it." She shrugged a shoulder and smirked at the Warden.

"Thank you my dear, I certainly needed that." She inclined her head to the men in the room. "I'm going to need to empty your tavern. The sun is now setting." A slight look of fear crossed Bella's features before she nodded. Amara stood up and straightened her plates. She addressed the patrons. "All of you need to return to your post and receive your instructions. Adhere to it well, watch each other's backs and there will be plenty of time to revel in drink afterwards." Amara held her breath for the grumbles but only found a soft murmur in the room as they all filed out.

"Zevran is on lookout, he'll let us know when it's starting. Alistair and Wynne defends at the Chantry. I'll be at the eastern barricade with Morrigan." Amara nodded and turned to leave. "Amara…" The bard caught at her hand suddenly, her eyes worried. She stepped in close, her blue eyes pierced amber ones before they darted to Amara's lips. Amara's heart thundered in her chest. She felt Leliana's sigh on her lips. A steady hand touched her chest plate. Leliana closed her eyes briefly before meeting her stare once more. "I'll see you after." Slowly she backed away.

Amara swallowed hard. "You will my dear." They parted ways as Amara took herself down the middle barricade.

…


	46. Chapter 46 A Night of Death

**46 A Night of Death**

Restively Amara paced before the barricade. The sun had already dipped well past the horizon leaving a darkening blanket of sky. She looked towards the look out once more but saw no torch. Ser Perth came to her side.

"It's the waiting that gets you. No matter how gruesome the enemy you face, it's your deepest, darkest fears surfacing in your mind while you wait for them is what gives them the advantage." The armoured man before her gave her a self-depreciating smile.

"This plan will work. They will funnel down these streets which will take away the advantage of their numbers. Best you look like you believe it. Your men are watching closely." Amara tried to keep the harshness from her voice. The knight blinked then nodded. He stood straighter then took up his position once more.

It was the dead of night when a chill unnatural fog rose from the ground. Blade gave it a quick growl before coming to Amara's side. The men stirred, suddenly frightened.

"Hold your ground!" Amara's voice rang through the air. She looked towards the look out once more but saw no light. "Come on Zevran." She mumbled to herself.

Zevran watched intently. He had seen the fog blanket the village below him. His elven eyes searched for movement at the castle's bridge. A flicker caught his gaze and he held his breath a moment. The faint glow grew stronger before his eyes which quickly turned into an eerily green line that started crawling its way along the main bridge. He struck sparks onto the torch at his feet. Fire licked the oily rag on the end of it, make it blaze brightly. He held it aloft and gave it a careful wave. He waited as he heard the militia scrambling into action below him.

Amara's breath caught as she saw the torch light up suddenly. Ser Perth ordered the fighters into their positions. Amara drew her sword and came to his side. "They will eventually break through, but they'll have to survive the flames first." She gave him a quick glance. "Make sure they get close before you light it." The knight nodded quickly. The green haze snaking it's way to them was now visible to the entire village. Frightened mutters grew stronger among them. Amara had steeled herself as much as she could against the battle to come, she hefted her sword in her hand loosely to prevent her fingers cramping up. What came next she was completely unprepared for.

The first of the corpses ambled towards them, the sight as much as she expected. Some wore plates and leather armour, others in rags of various degree of decay. Some however, were villagers. Much like those around her though the pallor of their skin had a hue of grey and the gory injuries to their necks, faces and arms still oozed a thick trickle of blood. There were women and children among them, their eyes clouded but still eerily searched for contact and acknowledgement. The noise that emitted from the undead crowd was unnerving to say the least. Low moans and slow wheezing gargles filled the night. Next came the stench. It was the smell of death and putrid rot mixed with coppery blood. More than one stout man emptied his stomach on the cobbled stone at their feet. Amara gaged, the smell pushing its way right down her throat making her eyes water. The dead things hadn't been moving fast till they neared the barricade and heard living souls crying out in fear. Now they pushed and scrambled almost one top of the other desperately. Torch light flickered across their harrowing dead gazes as their hungry mouths cried out to taste the living once more.

"Come on light it!" Zevran watched the horror unfolding below him. As they had hoped the undead was attracted to the living and they snaked their way down three main streets that the militia had left partially unhindered, ignoring the smaller empty barricaded streets. He worried now seeing their numbers from above. A moment longer and the undead army will break through the final wall of sharply hewn logs that separated the living from the dead.

"Light it!" Zevran heard the Warden's distinct voice. His heart thundered with relief for a moment. Shrill almost metallic cries reached his elven ears as fire consumed countless bodies. The undead wave continued pressing forward with a frenzy. Zevran watch as three large fires lit up three points in the village below.

…

"Give them a volley!" Leliana yelled as she pointed her bow toward the sky. Twenty arrows simultaneously launched into the air. She watched as near twenty undead bodies fell to the fiery ground beyond the barricade. Morrigan released a fireball that arched through the air. It exploded well away from the barricade making the line of fire spread even further down the road. It was a heartbeat or two of respite before more undead bodies crashed at the barricade once more. Leliana watched in horror as burning arms and legs continued their onslaught to get at the living.

"Give them another!" Leliana's voice rose through the din and once again the arrows rained down on their enemies. Swordsmen hacked and thrust their blades at rotten burning flesh through the small gaps in the wood in the attempt to keep the barricade strong.

Amara sliced off an arm and severed a head. She thrust her sword into the near empty cavity of a rotted out skull. The dead continued to press them. Whispers of feathers, shafts and steel sang through the air above her head felling those it landed on. The barrier trembled and she heard the wood groan as the burning bodies began to light it.

"Form up!" She called to the fighters around her, her breathing in gasps from constantly swinging her sword. The swordsmen about her took up a defensive line straight across the street. "Maker help us." She quietly let out a silent prayer as the barrier before them shook.

Zevran gathered both his blades. Swiftly his legs climbed down the rungs of the lookout. He pushed his body as fast as he could to the centre barricade, a steely determination masking his face. His heart hammered as he watched the Warden face the hungry horde before them. This was a type of fight he had never experienced before. He knew well how to visit death upon a sleeping man, he knew the feel of running his blade across a man's throat as his back was turned. He even knew the feeling of a naked body writhing in ecstasy beneath him just before his dagger found its way into ribs. But to fight face to face with an army seemingly devoid of emotions other than sheer hunger for flesh was not something he thought he ever would encounter. He came to Amara's side; her face was lit with high-spirited ferocity despite wielding her sword for what seemed like hours now. This Warden enjoyed the open battle as much as he enjoyed the artistry of a silent kill.

"How goes the other barricades?" Her words were softened at the edges with her gasping breath. Zevran gave the Warden a sidelong glance before his eyes darted to the shaking burning wood before them. "Last I saw the others are holding well. There aren't as much of them at the western barricade and your lovely, deadly ladies are managing the eastern one quite well." He saw the Warden's lips twitch in a smile. "Warden, this one seems to be under the most burden."

Amara's smile grew even wider. "Then Zevran, I'm glad you're here." A sharp crack sounded in front of them followed by a sizzling crash as the barricade tumbled apart. "Beheading seems to work the best my dear." Amara gave him a smirk before striding toward the frenzied corpses sword gripped in two hands sweeping across to the right then left. Armoured body crashed against near skeleton beings flinging them aside as the Warden pushed her way deep into the enemy's crush. _By the creators she is a sight!_ He breathes into the night. Joyously he spun his daggers and jumped into the fray behind the Warden. Heads and limbs flew with each swing of their blades. The corpses weren't particularly skilled or strong but their sheer numbers more than made up the challenge.

Amara pushed on through the fatigue in her limbs. Her grip on her sword was slipping as thick dead blood gathered on her sword's hilt. One rather solid corpse managed to grab on to her sword arm, pulling her down to the ground as he beared down on her snarling and snapping at her neck. Amara pushed against him hard, her slick hands finding it hard to grip his plated shoulders. She kicked him in the groin but the corpse didn't even flinch. Amara's heart thundered as she felt the scraping of his teeth on her throat. She screamed as he tore away flesh. Desperately she bucked under him as her hands found his jaw and he back of his head. She made sure her grip and twisted his head breaking his neck. He collapsed limp and un-moving on top of her. Breathing hard, she quickly heaved him away and scrabbled back to her blade.

"Amara!" Zevran danced his blade through a crowd of them as he desperate kept the corpses from the Warden making her way to her feet.

"I'm ok, he just got skin." Amara managed a quick reply as more undead bodies pressed against them. She looked about her as she continued to swing her sword. Many fighters had succumbed to exhaustion and were screaming as the corpses tore them apart. Amara grimaced at the sight fighting off as much corpses as she could from them.

"We are near overrun! We need more help." Zevran heaved a breath as he decapitated another, then another.

"Get Sten, he's at the western street. I will join you both at the Chantry." Zevran nodded and sped off into the dark. Amara looked at the sky. It was slowly turning but not fast enough.

…

Leliana watched as the last of the barricade fell to the ground. Their arrows had felled much of their numbers but a crowd still pressed towards them. She tossed her bow to the ground and drew both daggers from her hip. She spun her body and blades gracefully as corpses converged all around her. Morrigan's fireballs were deafening as she lit up one undead body after another. Quickly she made her way to the broken barricade gathering up a large ball of flame and heat in her hands.

"Leliana! Get behind me!" Morrigan warned the bard as she neared. Leliana shoved off the corpse grabbing at her, slicing his head off from his shoulders as he advanced on her once more. She looked to the witch behind her quickly realizing her intention.

"Fall back!" She cried to the fighters at her side. Quickly they disengaged and ran behind the witch. The last of the corpses ambled after them. Morrigan released the energy from her hands. A large explosion echoed into the night followed by harrowing screams. A rush of heated air smashed into the rest of the militia near driving them to the ground as the spell consumed the decaying bodies before their eyes. The last scream rose and fell and the silence that followed was deafening. Leliana looked all about, her heart thundering in her chest. The road ahead them was completely clear. Elation and relief welled up inside her. The crowd cheered as they watched the corpses turn into ash before the witch. Morrigan turned to her and gave her a smug smirk that reached her golden eyes. Leliana smiled back before resting her hands on her knees as she hunched forward with exhaustion. She sheathe her daggers and searched around for her bow. To her dismay her eyes found it amongst the burning bodies. She toed away from the flames quickly grabbing it with her hand unthinking as it cleared the fire. The wood hummed with heat but was completely undamaged to her surprise and relief. She stared at it as it rapidly cooled in her hands.

A large explosion from the centre of the village snapped her out of her awe. Her eyes found Morrigan's and they shared an anxious look. Without a word the witch ran toward the Chantry. Leliana was close behind her along with rest of the surviving militia under their command.

Heavy battle met their sight as they joined Alistair and Wynne. Alistair fought desperately as another score of corpses advanced on them.

"Alistair, where's Amara?" Morrigan's voice cut through the din.

Alistair grunted as is blade severed heads and limbs. "I haven't seen her." He continued hacking as the witch and enchanter threw fireballs all around him. Another wave pressed them this time though this time clashing metal sounded from behind the undead crowd. Morrigan's heart lifted as second group of militia hacked their way through to them. Her eyes searched through the battling bodies. She found Sten smashing away with brute force flinging broken bodies aside. Her eyes found Zevran next, the elf dancing his way to them gracefully with two blades. Her eyes sought for the Warden as she flung fireballs the decrepit bodies between the two groups.

"Zevran, where's Amara?" The bard called out to elf as Morrigan's ears strained to catch his answer.

"Middle barricade, she said she was going to meet us here." The elf ducked as a corpse snatched at his head with two rancid arms. He drove his dagger into its gut and dragged it all the way up to his throat spilling its foul organs to the ground at his feet. Zevran gagged as his other blade came across its neck.

"You left her behind?" The witch was enraged. She stalked toward the elf fire emitting from her hands.

"She ordered me to find Sten and help defend the Chantry." Zevran backed away, the witch's flames becoming uncomfortably close to his armour. Morrigan continued her advance toward another group of corpses that approached them.

"Morrigan, we need you here!" Alistair's voice was barely audible through the screams of undead creatures. He hurriedly walked towards the witch but Leliana's hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait Alistair, let her go. There are enough of us here to defend but Amara could be hurt." Her blue eyes were anxious as she uttered the words. The Warden nodded. Clashing of blades sounded in the distance. Fire blazed from Morrigan's hands as she burned her way through a sea of undead. A short way ahead of her Amara swung her sword wildly. Exhaustion seeped through every line of her body as she continued to fight her way through to her companions. Morrigan's heart hammered the closer they drew together, her flames intensifying as she thinned the crowd between them. Morrigan's hands went suddenly cold as a ring of four undead beings separated her from her lover. With a casual turn of her hand the Warden's sword blazed alight with fire. Amara flinched as the flames tingled uncomfortably in her hand. She looked up and saw the witch smiling. Expertly the Warden drove her blade from one body to another with renewed vigour setting them aflame. Their screams died on their torn lips as she severed their heads from their shoulders. Her sword went cold once more.

Hurried steps took Morrigan into her lover's arms. Desperately her lips clashed with Amara's in utter relief. Morrigan felt the slick blood at the Warden's neck and gasped, breaking their kiss. She drew away, her eyes taking in the streak of blood that covered the Warden's chest.

"Warden you're bleeding profusely." Morrigan's eyes widened while she watched the blood's steady flow down the Warden's breast plate. Carefully she tilted the Wardens head and inspected her neck. Ragged flesh peeked from beneath torn skin.

"My dear, it's not so bad and Wynne will easily be able to heal it though we do need to lend them our assistance a moment longer." Amara give the witch a weary smirk before inclining her had toward the press of corpse surrounding the Chantry. The Warden took up her sword once more. Together they strode towards the remaining undead and viciously hacked and burnt their way through. They made quite a pair. As Amara's sword thrust and sliced the undead before them, the witch drove them back with fire, incinerating them into a writhing, twisted mess. When the last horrific scream rose and fell and all that could be heard were the heavy breaths of the living, the Warden finally lay down her sword, sinking to her knees utterly spent. Black spots invaded the edges of her vision while she watched her blood continue its path along the patterns of her armour. It seemed like hours had passed before hurried steps reached her ears. Tired hands were suddenly on her wounds and she felt the glow of magic pulsing on her neck.

"My dear child, you've lost a lot of blood. Not very quickly which is probably why you're still alive but gone untreated this could have killed you!" Wynne's voice was strained with fatigue; the lines on her face ran deeper than the Warden had ever seen. "Whatever were you thinking to not come find me sooner?" Her eyes were stern and bored into to her. Amara looked up slightly chagrined.

"It didn't seem a bad wound and there was much fighting to get through." Amara's voice died on her lips as Morrigan approached them with a canteen of water.

"There are more injured by the Chantry requiring your aid. They've asked me to let you know." Morrigan's voice was somewhat warmer to the Enchanter's ear. Wynne nodded.

"The Warden will need to rest and drink plenty of liquid to replace all the blood she's lost." She shot Amara another disapproving stare before turning her steps to the injured that lay on the ground by the Chantry.

Morrigan looked at Amara curiously. The Warden gave her a smirk. "She was just worried my dear." Morrigan crouched in front of the Warden. Carefully she lifted her chin, inspecting the area of her wound. Sound flesh and skin met her eyes. The Warden's hand encircled hers as the other cupped her cheek. Amber eyes beckoned her near drawing her into a deep kiss. Lips clashed together as their tongues battled in each other's mouths. Morrigan felt herself lifted as the Warden pulled her body on top of metal and leather. Their breaths were quick and fevered while their hands clutched at arms, neck and shoulders. Amara moaned into her mouth, the sound reverberating in her throat. Darkness still cloaked them as the witch felt strong hands slip inside her robe. Her eyes shot open and met the Warden's hungry gaze. Her whole body ached for her touch. She traced a long graceful finger down the Warden's cheek, red lips smiled up at her. Hungrily she kissed those lips once more before quickly breaking away, gasping.

"Warden?" Morrigan's voice was soft, her breath quick and ragged. Her forehead touched Amara's cheek as she felt the Warden move under her.

"Yes?" Amara swallowed hard, looking into Morrigan's glistening golden eyes. She moved against her again eliciting a gasp.

"The tavern…" Morrigan's brow creased as she felt the Warden's hands go to her hips. Amara nodded, lifting her off her body and back onto the ground. They got to their feet and hurriedly found their way through the streets in the dark.

…


	47. Chapter 47 Really Good Soap

**Notes: Rate M for 'Mmmmm' **

…

**47 Really Good Soap**

Night was still dark around them as the Warden lent on the side of an unlit house with the witch in her arms, one of their many recent stops where they kissed passionately on their way to the tavern. Amara's warm hands graced the bare skin of Morrigan's waist with an eager touch while their lips clashed hotly together. The witch's hands roved the back of Amara's neck pulling her close as her tongue delved deeper into the Warden's yielding mouth. Their quick breaths puffed like smoke in the cool air between them as soon as their kiss broke. Golden eyes bored into amber ones hungrily as Morrigan's face gently drew away.

"How far have we to go?" Morrigan's eyes glistened with desire as she pressed her body against the Warden before her once more, needing to feel every bit of her.

"Not far now my dear. Just around the corner, but I can take you here if you wish it." Amara smiled, her eyes half lidded as she heaved Morrigan off the ground and turned to press her back against the rough wall. Morrigan chuckled softly while she wrapped her legs around Amara's waist. Their lips came together again as the Warden pressed against her hard, making her gasp through their kiss. Her body shuddered with anticipation while her legs tightened their grip on the Warden between them.

The witch looked down at Amara, her eyes narrowing as she smiled. "I wish no armour between us. Just you and I… skin to skin." Amara's eyes closed at sound of the witch's sultry voice dragging out the words. She thrust against her once more before letting her down on the ground gently. Morrigan took hold of her hand as she quickened her steps in the tavern's direction.

A warm glow met their eyes as they entered the tavern's door. Some of the militia had already arrived, drink in hand recounting their battle with the undead horde. Amara led the witch to the counter with a smile. Heads turned, eyes followed them and cheering erupted as the patrons recognised the Warden and the witch. Morrigan looked about bewildered. Men called out to her with praise and thanks, raising their tankards slopping with ale. Amara tilted her head to the side and looked at the witch proudly.

"It seems you've built quite a reputation on the battlefield my dear." She chuckled as she watched a rosy hue creep through the witch's pale skin.

"Well, it seems the heroes of the night have just walked in." Bella's smile was warm as she looked upon the couple before her. She poured two tankards and placed them on the counter. Gratefully Amara took them and handed Morrigan her drink. The witch smiled awkwardly as she acknowledged many praises shouted her way. She drank deeply from the tankard as Amara beamed a smile at her. The Warden drained her drink in a one long draw and turned to the woman behind the bar.

"Bella my dear, my companions and I will require some rooms. Will you let them know when they arrive?" Bella nodded.

"Yours is third on the left." She glanced at the witch and pursed her lips with a knowing smile. "I shall direct the others when they come to rest." Amara nodded her thanks before turning to Morrigan once more. Gently she leaned in, brushing the witch's ear with her lips.

"I'll come to you shortly. I just need to get cleaned up first." As she pulled away Morrigan's hand grabbed her jaw possessively and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll be waiting." Her breath was quick as she released the Warden from her grip. Amara's lips twisted into a smile. She watched with desire as the witch walked up the stairs, her hips swaying side to side attractively.

Amara stepped out into the night air once more welcoming the cool relief from the flames of battle. Her feet took her down a quiet path towards the tavern's bathhouse, a soft glow from one of its window promising the cleansing she desperately needed. The blood on her neck had already started drying and was becoming an uncomfortable mess under her armour. She mused as she walked, at that very instant there was nothing more a woman could possible want but to feel clean and free of the battle's gore. She enjoyed the thrill of battle; she thrived on the excitement of fighting for her life. The constant fights she had engaged in so far had sharpened her skills more than ever. The thought of making a fatal mistake did not make her cower but made her feel more alive in ways other pursuits never had before. She continued to muse; the excitement she felt afterward wasn't always just due to the witch's beauty. She frowned a little at that disturbing thought as she placed her hand on the door.

Steam and the smell of water greeted her, instantly making her feel at ease. She took herself the furthest stall and began removing her armour. She turned the tap next to the small bath and proceeded to wash the blood from her plates as she waited for it to fill. She then dipped a small bucket in the tub and poured the clean water over her naked body washing much blood and filth away from her skin. _Oh, that feels so good!_ She thought to herself, her eyes closing with delight as the warm cleansing liquid seeped through her tired core. Steam rose all around her bringing about a delicate smell of flowers from the soap pot. Amara's nose twitched appreciatively as she helped herself to a generous handful of the stuff. She delighted at the silken softness that the lathering mixture brought about. It was one of the simplest pleasures she had always missed from home. She had taken it for granted all those years never thinking one day how much a clean body after a hard day could be such a luxury. She took few more buckets of water from the tub to wash away the suds, smiling as it fell away from her and gathered at her feet.

"Hmm… someone's enjoying themselves." A sweet melodic voice reached her ears. She had felt the bard's presence but had not expected her for some time. Smiling she turned her head to the bard who was absently undoing the buckles on the side of her armour.

"Oh yes, very much so." Amara's face lit up with glee. "I haven't done this in a long time, I think it's long past overdue." Amara doused herself once more, feeling a trickle of excitement as she felt the bard's stare. Amara slung her long hair over shoulder squeezing the water from them, her eyes flitting briefly to Leliana's bare shoulders as she stepped into the next stall. She heard the water run as the bard filled her own tub. Water splashed to the stone ground followed by a long drawn out groan of pleasure emitting from the bards lips. Amara chuckled and casually lent her arm on top of the stall separating them, resting her chin on her hand. "You have to try that soap, it smells so good."

"Oh? I shall." Leliana's smile reached her blue eyes as she tilted her head meeting the Warden's gaze. She walked to the high wall separating them. Likewise she rested her head on her hand clasping the wood, her fingertips just stopping shy of the Warden's hand. For a heartbeat or two she allowed herself to drown in those amber eyes before closing them to rub the water from her lashes. Silence reigned between them for a moment, their faces close together. The Warden broke it with gentle smile.

"I'm glad you are safe my dear." Leliana's eyes opened slowly at the Warden's words. She felt the Warden's hand cover hers. Gently she turned her wrist, clasping the Warden's fingers. The touch between them was warm and giving, almost lingering along her skin. Leliana's heart beat a little faster at the sensation.

"I too am glad you are safe, Amara." Together they held each other's gaze while their hands made no attempt to part. Sudden water trickling on the stone floor broke them out of their reverie. Amara turned her head and smiled.

"My tub's full." Together they chuckled finally unclasping their hands as the Warden turned her attention to the spilling water. She heard a soft sigh behind her and turned her head to the bard once more.

"You missed a spot on your shoulder blade." Leliana had a cheeky smile on her lips as she chuckled. Amara turned her head trying to look for it making the bard laugh out loud. "I can get it for you, if you like." Amara gave her a smirk walking back to the stall and turning her back. She felt a gentle hand rub a spot on her shoulder. Warmth radiated from the bard's touch, seeping through to the sore muscle there. An unbidden groan escaped Amara's throat. "Hmm… does that feel good?" Leliana's light voice reached her ears.

"Uh huh." Amara closed her eyes as felt the bard's hand continue a circular motion on her skin. Leliana's other hand glided across to her other shoulder likewise working the knots in her muscles with a sure touch. Amara groaned again making the bard chuckle. "Leliana, that feels amazing."

"One of the perks of being a seductress… I suppose." A soft laugh reached Amara's ears. Gently she turned her head giving the bard a sexy smirk that made Leliana's stomach clench.

"My dear, are you trying to seduce me?" There was a playful challenge in that gaze that made Leliana tongue turn to leather in her mouth.

"Oh… I…" Quickly she averted her eyes from that amber stare. A guilty smile came to her lips. She met Amara's eyes once more. "Well, is it working?" She arched one brow, laying down her own challenge before the Warden.

Amara's smile widened followed by a soft laugh and a sigh. "Yes." She swallowed hard. "Rather well, I guess we better stop." Amara turned her body to face her once more. She took Leliana's hands in her own. One more step forward would bring them perilously close.

"We don't have to stop if you don't want to." Leliana searched Amara's face. She saw the Warden's eyes flicker as she reached her decision.

"I fear we must." Amara released a pent breath. "Morrigan's waiting for me." She watched the bard's eyes close at mention of the witch's name. Leliana smiled wanly then slowly released her hands.

"Hmm… I'll see you tomorrow then." Leliana turned away from her. Amara heard the slow lapping of the water as Leliana sank her body into the tub. Quietly Amara dressed herself, her mind and heart still racing.

"Good night my dear." She called out softly as she left the bard for the night.

…

Amara opened the door slowly and stepped into their room. She stood for a moment letting her eyes adjust to the dimness around her. Quietly she placed her plates on the floor and felt around for the knots on the side of her leather armour while she stared out the window. The sky was changing to a lighter blue. Dawn was fast approaching. She drew her armour over her head and let them fall to the ground by her feet. She heard the bed give as Morrigan stirred from sleep. A smile crept across her lips when she came to the witch's side. She sat on the edge of the bed watching Morrigan's still face. Softly she tucked a stray lock of hair behind a delicate ear, her fingers continuing down the witch's jaw then neck.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered into the dim room. She watched Morrigan's lips lift into a sleepy smile.

"I dozed a little." Her eye lashes fluttered opened. Morrigan took the Warden's hand from her face and gently kissed it. "You were a while." She shifted her body across the bed making room for her lover. Amara slipped into the sheets with a satisfied sigh. Warm hands wrapped around her waist as the witch pulled her close. Amara turned her head and nuzzled into the witch's generous locks.

"Hmm… you smell good." Morrigan chuckled placing a kiss on the Warden's forehead.

"They have really good soap here in Redcliffe." Amara kissed along Morrigan's bare shoulder and neck smiling as she did so. Morrigan drew herself up and lent on one elbow. She traced one long finger down the Warden's cheek, letting it linger as she made her way down her neck with warm kisses. Amara smiled, her eyes closing while she tilted her head back giving the witch more access to her body. Morrigan's lips burned like fire on her skin as it trailed all the way down her cleavage, her soft hair caressing the Warden's breasts and shoulders. Amara lips released a soft gasp as she felt the witch hitch her body on top of hers, the sheet gathering around her waist.

Golden eyes stared down at her mischievously as long fingernails slowly raked from her shoulders and along her chest, digging deeper as they travelled to her well-muscled abdomen and coming to rest on her hips. Eyes locked with hers as the witch started rolling her hips, grinding her wet flesh on the Warden's mound. Amara gasp, her heart racing at the sight of her lover moving languidly on top of her. She cupped Morrigan's cheek then gently ran her thumb across her soft lips. The witch smiled catching the Warden's thumb in her mouth and gently biting down on it and giving it a gentle suck. Amara let out a soft groan at the alluring sight. Her hands quickly made their way down to her firm breasts. Golden eyes rolled back and half closed as Amara rubbed against the hardness of witch's erect nipples. Morrigan gasped, her brow creasing as she felt the Warden's fingers work them into frenzy, her touch shooting pleasure down to her wet flesh making her very core quiver with arousal. Amara swallowed hard as she felt Morrigan's hips move faster against her. She grabbed the back of the witch's neck and firmly drew Morrigan into a deep kiss. The witch's lips parted allowing her tongue to explore her sweet mouth. Amara sat herself up thrusting against the witch's body as she did so. Morrigan moaned, feeling the Warden's body moving between her legs. Amara thrust against her again and again sending strong pulses to her very centre.

"Hmm… Warden…" Morrigan's body arched, pressing her heaving breast against Amara's chest.

Amara chuckled low as she continued her movements. "Hmm… you like that?" Her lips travelled down the witch's neck grazing her sensitive skin with her teeth.

"Oh yes!" Morrigan growled. She gasped as she felt the Warden's teeth and lips grasping and sucking on her flesh, the sensation achingly sublime. Morrigan's fingernails dragged down the length of her back. The Warden sucked in a deep breath that came out in a low growl. She grabbed at the witch's shoulders and pulled her into fiery kiss. Their tongues entangled together, tussling past one another as they tried to go deeper. Amara groaned deep as Morrigan bit into her bottom lip nearly drawing blood. She felt the witch's hands go to her chest. Morrigan smiled as she pushed the Warden down hard on the bed pinning her there with nails and lips till Amara relented. Amara moaned as she felt the witch's flesh roll against her hard. Her hands travelled down to her hips grabbing them for support as she pushed harder beneath her. Morrigan's lips parted in a gasp, her brow creasing as she felt her pleasure surfacing. Their breaths were quick between them, their hips bucking against each other faster and faster. Feeling the witch's grip lessened on her shoulders, Amara heaved herself up, crying out in pleasure as she did so. Their mouths clashed again, desperately now, their kissing long and deep.

"Warden…" Morrigan's eyes stared into the Warden's soul. Her lips trembled even as they parted with a moan. "I want more." Eyes locked with amber ones she pressed her forehead against the Warden's. Amara's heart raced, her breath shuddering at hearing the witch's request. The Warden nodded and gently lifted Morrigan's frame off her momentarily as she laid the witch on her back. Her sure hand caressed the witch's breast while the other travelled slowly down the witch's body, stopping briefly on the soft mound of hair between her legs. Gently she pushed her palm against Morrigan's sensitive flesh delighting in her cries of pleasure. Morrigan watched her lover intently as she felt the Warden's fingers gently run between her wet folds. Amara smiled as she pressed one finger in slowly, watching Morrigan breathe harder and faster the deeper she went.

"Ah… Amara!" Tight wet walls enveloped her finger all the way to her knuckle. "Oh… please." Amara's smiled and pushed harder and deeper making Morrigan moan, her arching back lifting off the bed. She slipped her finger in and out of the witch with a steadily growing pace, her arousal fanned by her lover's ever rising cries. Amara straddled Morrigan's thigh as she slid her sensitive flesh just above the witch's knee. Amara groaned loud, nearly coming undone with the delicious motion. Morrigan caressed her jaw pulling her into another deep kiss. "Warden… oh!" Morrigan broke their kiss with a sudden moan.

"Yes my heart?" Amara's breath shuddered, her back arched as she felt ecstasy begging to break forth from her body. Faster and faster their rhythm built, they bodies slick with a mist of sweat.

"Oh!" Morrigan bit her bottom lip, her face twisting as the wave of pleasure threatened to break over her. "Warden… I'm… Oh!" Amara touched her faster feeling her wetness dripping down her fingers. "I… think… hmmm!" One long moan interrupted her words as Morrigan bucked her flesh against the Warden's hand.

"Oh Morrigan… you're making me… OH!" Amara slipped hard against the witch's thigh desperately a final time as pleasure crashed through her.

"Please Warden! Oh… I'm coming hard! Ohh!" Morrigan cried out, her arms crushing the Warden to her as her body likewise quivered suddenly with ecstasy. Their bodies slowed gently as they rode out the last waves of pleasure between them. Gently Amara pulled out of the witch's pulsing centre, giving her a long ardent kiss. Breathing hard she placed her head on Morrigan's chest listening to her lover's racing heart.

"Hmm… Amara…" Morrigan breathe out, the Warden smiled at hearing her name pass through her lover's lips. Morrigan held her closer gently stroking her hair. The loving gesture suffused her heart with warmth. They slept soundly their bodies still entwined as light of the morning filtered through the room.


	48. Chapter 48 One Dead Warden

**48 One Dead Warden**

Much of the revelry had died down considerably with the village survivors now turning their thoughts to those they had lost. Leliana spotted Alistair by the corner of the hall, his feet on a chair across from him and his arm over his eyes as he hung his head back against the wall. Leliana pursed her lips into a smile as she approached him. She had never thought the young Warden had been one to drink much.

"You look terrible my friend." She pulled out a chair and sat across from him. "Have you been drinking all alone and didn't bother to invite me to join you?" Alistair groaned, his bloodshot eyes peeking from under his arm.

"Believe me Leliana, drinking would have been much more fun though the outcome would have been similar." He took his boots off the chair and slumped on the table dramatically.

"Oh? What do you mean?" Leliana smiled tilting her head to the side.

"Next time we stay in an inn I get to pick the furthest room from Morrigan." He groaned again.

"What?" A disbelieving burst of laughter welled out of Leliana's throat.

"Amara and the witch… they were at it like animals _all morning_. I had hoped to get a little sleep but then there I was lying on my bed, pillows mounded on top of my head and I could still hear them." He sat up and rubbed his aching head like a sulking child. "I came down here because it's actually quieter." Alistair's eyes rolled up. Leliana laughed.

Morrigan's breath was ragged as she felt the Warden's arm encircle her waist, her weight partly on top of her as their bodies slowly rode out the lingering pleasure between them. Her whole body hummed, alive and smouldering with heat. She hurt with strain in all right places and she loved every bit of wild, unbridled sensation that led them to this moment. She gasped audibly still trying to catch her breath as her mind spun with the Warden's ever present desire for her.

Amara kissed the back of her neck gently, her breath quick and laboured by the witch's ear. She savoured the heady scent of Morrigan's sweat mingled with her usual smell of sandalwood and jasmine. She closed her eyes with satisfaction as her heart thundered against the witch's back, their heat and wetness gathered between them as they lay in the rumpled sheets spent from another round of spirited lovemaking. Lightly Amara traced her fingers across Morrigan's back and shoulders before softly trailing them down her arm then grasping the witch's hand.

"Hmm… good morning." Amara's languid voice enticed a burst of laughter from the witch's lips in turn making her chuckle.

"I'm sure people say that before they take their lover against the wall." Morrigan turned her body to face the Warden once more. Gently she caressed Amara's face as their lips met in a deep kiss.

"I was going to say it straight after the wall but then we found the door, then the dresser, then the floor, then…" Amara lifted her head and looked about the room. "What happened to the curtains?"

Morrigan chuckled again. "_You_ happened to the curtains, after the dresser and before the floor." Morrigan hitched herself up on her elbows and gave the Warden an accusing stare. Amara's eyes closed as she laughed. She loved feeling the soft tickle of the witch's hair on her face. She opened her eyes again meeting those beautiful, deep golden pools of light.

"Funny you say that because I distinctly remember this all starting when _you_ wanted me to draw the curtains." Gently she kissed Morrigan's misted brow. "Not my fault you liked what you saw against the light and just had to come and take it." Morrigan placed her head on Amara's shoulder as she drew herself closer to the Warden's body.

"Hmm… I do like taking what I want." She purred out the words. Amara smiled and closed her eyes as she drifted off once more into that hazy quiet rest. She woke with a start stirring the witch in her arms.

"Sorry." She apologized for waking her lover again. Morrigan caressed her cheek sleepily.

"T'is quite alright though I've noticed you've done that several times today." Morrigan's eyes opened slowly, her golden gaze sleepily searching Amara's face.

The Warden cleared her throat. "I'm sure it's nothing, probably just my mind calming down from all the fighting last night." She held Morrigan close as the witch continued to doze. Amara looked at the light outside. It was near midday already. A small tap on the door took her attention from the window. Gingerly she eased her body away from the witch drawing the covers over her naked frame. She found the torn curtain on the floor and wrapped it about herself. Slowly she opened the door and was met with Leliana's blue eyes.

"Leliana? Is everything ok?" Amara opened the door a little more and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Alistair asked me to wake you. The Bann wants to speak to us about getting into the castle." Leliana's eyes wondered down her body and smiled. "Nice curtain. What…" Leliana's brow rose curiously. Amara gave her a smirk. "Actually I don't want to know." Leliana chuckled before turning away. She glanced back once at the Warden by the doorway before taking the stairs back down to the tavern's main hall. Amara smiled then closed the door to her chambers once more. She looked at Morrigan resting on the bed and crouched down by her, running a soft raven lock through her fingers.

"Teagan wants to speak to me. I shouldn't be too long." Morrigan nodded as the Warden kissed her cheek tenderly. Quietly Amara donned on her armour and stepped out of the room. She found Leliana waiting at a corner table alone. Sunlight glinted through her hair and shone on part of her cheek and lips accentuating their sensual shape. She looked well rested and her armour cleaned of blood from the night's battle. Her eyes shone brightly like still pools of water in the light as they found hers. Leliana smiled warmly as she approached and sat down.

"Alistair is by the mill. I told him we'd be there as soon as you've eaten." Leliana pushed a mug of ale in front of her. Bella came shortly with a plate of smoked meat and bread. She smiled at the Warden fondly before whispering in her ear. Leliana's jaw dropped open as she watched the woman brazenly plant a lingering kiss on the Warden's mouth. Amara blinked a few times after their lips parted. Heat rushed through her skin as she watched Bella return to the counter. "What was that about?" Leliana was in utter shock.

Amara cleared her throat and smiled sheepishly. "She wanted to thank me." She took a long drink from her mug and avoided the bard's eyes for a moment. When she next looked up a she saw a frown briefly cross Leliana's brow.

"What is it, my dear?" Amara looked at her curiously, concern welling up inside her.

"It seems everyone gets to kiss you but me." Leliana smiled wistfully before turning her face away.

The Warden's heart thundered in her chest. Amara sat silently for a few moments before she found the courage to speak. "Leliana… about this morning… in the bath house…" She stopped talking as she saw Leliana's eyes burn cold for an instant. The bard looked at her and sighed.

"There's no need to say anything. I know you and Morrigan have something special between you. So let's leave it at that." Leliana let out a pent breath indicated to the plate of food in front of the Warden. "You should eat. Alistair and the Bann are waiting." Amara nodded and began eating. They held their silence till they left the tavern.

They had walked halfway to the mill when Amara stopped in her tracks. Gently she grasped Leliana's arm turning her slightly to meet her eyes. "Leliana, last night when I left you… I didn't leave without regret." Leliana blinked, her mouth opening a little in surprise. Amara swallowed hard as she watched Leliana close her lips. "I just wanted you to know."

Leliana's heart beat faster in her chest, both excitement and dread rising up inside her. "Ok." She smiled wanly then inclined her head in the mill's direction. "We should go." Amara nodded, slowly releasing the bard's arm.

Teagan and Alistair stood shoulder to shoulder watching them approach. Amara spared a final glance at Leliana before standing before them.

"I want to thank you for last night. Who knows how many lives we would have lost if you hadn't arrived at Redcliffe when you did." Teagan drew a breath and turned toward the castle before them. He was silent for a moment. "It looks so quiet. It makes me wonder if anyone is even alive in there." Amara saw the man's shoulders heave a heavy sigh.

"What did you want to talk about?" Amara crossed her arms to her chest. She wondered uneasily if Highever looked just like this now. Lifeless.

"I need to find out what's become of them. The Arl, the Arlessa and their son." Teagan turned and looked at her apprehensively. "There is a hidden passage, inside the mill accessible only to my family. It leads to the castle through the dungeons."

"A hidden passage?" Alistair's voice rose a little in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Amara's eyes narrowed her accusation plain in her tone, she knew when she had been used and she didn't care for it one bit.

"Because I knew you would storm the castle first and I needed you to help defend the village." Teagan's eyes cast down to the ground, his face genuinely apologetic. "I am sorry for the deception."

Amara's fury was barely contained by her outward demeanour. "You let us risk our lives and didn't even give us the courtesy of choosing our path!" She advanced on the Bann, her fist clenched at her sides, white hot anger flashed in her eyes. "Now we'll never know if any of this could have been prevented." The Bann backed away at the sight of her anger, fear and shame crossed his features. His eyes widened as they caught movement in the distance.

"I… Maker's breath!" The Bann before her paled, his mouth hanging open. His hand lifted in bridge's direction behind them. Amara turned and followed his gaze. A noble woman hurried towards them. "Isolde?"

"Teagan! Thank the Maker you yet live." Warmth and utter relief passed through her body as she looked upon the Bann. Teagan stepped towards her, his hands reaching for her waist before suddenly dropping to his side. Leliana's eyes flitted to the Warden next to her.

"You're alive." The Bann's face contorted with relief as well as anguish. "What has happened?"

"I do not have much time. I slipped out of the castle as soon as I saw the battle was over." She frowned anxiously and searched his eyes. "I must return quickly and… Teagan, I need you to come with me… Alone." She spared a glance for Amara before turning to the Bann once more.

"I think we need more of an explanation than that Lady." Amara's voice cut into their silence.

"What? Who are you?" The noble woman looked at her with contempt, her eyes taking in her armour and weapons in one sweeping glance. Alistair stepped in, sensing his fellow Warden's mood.

"You remember me, don't you Lady Isolde." He's voice was uneasy to Amara's ears.

"I… Alistair." Quietly she scoffed as she said his name. "Of all… Why are _you_ here?" Amara's rage continued to boil, her jaw twitching with tension as she reigned in her emotions.

"These are Grey Wardens. I owe them my life." At Teagan's words Isolde's eyes softened, a hint of regret flashing behind them.

"Pardon me. I would exchange pleasantries but given the circumstances…" She seemed to lose a little of her previous petulant demeanour.

"Please Lady Isolde, we had no idea anyone was even alive in the castle. We must have answers." Alistair's voice had evened out as he beseeched the woman to explain. Isolde turned away from the Wardens, instead stepping towards the Bann.

"I know you need more of an explanation but I'm just not sure what is safe to tell." Their eyes locked as she spoke, her hands nearly going to his waist. "The dead rise and terrorize the living and the mage responsible has been caught but still it continues." Her brow furrowed deeply, worry written all over her features. "And I think Connor is going mad." Her last words were soft, barely carrying to Amara's ears. "We have survived but he won't flee the castle. He has seen so much death. You must help him Teagan." She searched his eyes briefly before turning away. "You are his uncle maybe you can reason with him. I do not know what else to do." Her shoulders heaved then slumped. Worriedly she rubbed her hands together.

"And the Arl. Is he still alive?" Amara asked the question she knew Alistair had wanted to.

Isolde met her eyes. "He is being kept alive… for now. Thank the Maker."

"Kept alive by what?" Amara's eyes bored into hers. Her countenance shouted that she was in no mood for vague, cryptic information.

"Something that the mage unleashed. So far it allows the Arl, Connor and myself to live, but the others are not so fortunate. It killed the others and turned them into the walking corpses. It allowed me to come to you because I begged. Because I pleaded that Connor needed help." Her voice became more agitated as she spoke.

"Do you think it's some kind of a demon?" Amara pressed.

"Oh Maker's mercy!" Fear and realization crept across her face. "Could it be a demon? I can't let it hurt my son!" Her eyes widened with panic. "You must come back with me Teagan. Please!" Teagan crossed the small space between them, his arms holding her now as she shook.

"I will go back with you Isolde." He held her briefly before drawing away from her once more.

"You could get killed if you go alone." Alistair looked at him with concern.

"Maybe so but I have to try. This is my family. Perhaps I can help them." His earnest gaze met the young Warden before going back to Isolde. "Please Isolde, give me a moment. I must confer with the Wardens before I go back to the castle with you."

Isolde nodded, relief showing through the line of her body and face. "Please hurry. I'll wait for you by the bridge." They all watched as she walked away.

Teagan met Amara's eyes steadily. "Here's what I propose. I go in with Isolde while you use my signet ring to enter the secret passage. Perhaps I can distract what evil is inside and increase your chances of getting in unnoticed." Teagan removed his ring and handed it over to Amara. "I don't know what we'll find in there but I must do all I can." Amara took it and nodded her assent. "Whatever happens, Eamon is the priority. Isolde, Connor and I are all expendable. You must get him out."

"So we are just going to send him with that woman?" Leliana voiced her concern.

"It is his choice. One I can understand." Amara looked at her briefly before turning away.

"I cannot delay. I bid you farewell and good luck." With that Teagan walked away from them towards Lady Isolde on the bridge.

"Gather the others. We must act swiftly." Amara turned her steps back to the tavern her companions following her. Alistair strode ahead leaving Leliana and Amara walking in silence.

"Isolde and Teagan, there's something between them…" Leliana broke their silence.

"I know." Amara looked at the bard beside her. Her feet slowed as she turned toward the bard. She sighed, meeting Leliana's waiting stare. "However much I feel for you, I'm with Morrigan." Hesitantly she reached for the bard's face, cupping her cheek. Leliana took an indrawn breath, her eyes searching the Warden's. "It will hurt you both and I cannot do that to you or to Morrigan." Amara closed her eyes to the bard's saddened face.

"I know." Leliana's voice was soft. Her hand held Amara's for a moment. Her eyes glistened with tears so she turned and walked away, her steps compelling Amara to follow her back to the tavern in silence once more.

…

Amara brought them up to speed with the Bann's plan and together they made their way to the mill. Amara's eyes briefly flitted to Leliana then she pressed the ring into a small hollow in the gate's lock. It swang open silently to a tight corridor leading down stone steps. Amara's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark as they quietly filed in. The smell of dampness and moss met her nose as the corridor widened. A sturdy wooden door barred their way. Amara took out the ring and once more pressed it on to the metal lock, releasing it. Quietly they drew their weapons and entered. A long passageway now lay before them with burning torches interspersed with barred cages - the castle's dungeon.

"I locked myself in a cage once - all day. Ah good times!" Alistair's voice was light as it echoed around them, breaking the tension that had building. Amara smiled while Morrigan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Is there someone there?" A small voice called out from a far. They hurried their steps toward it passing many cells.

"Amara!" Leliana's alarm made them all turn. Shambling corpses had arisen from the first two cells they passed. Leliana's arrows thudded into one of them till Zevran's daggers disembodied it. Amara thrust her sword into the closest to her, dragging out her blade again before sweeping its head off from its shoulders. Alistair likewise engaged a corpse, his shield buffeting it away before his blade swept across its neck. The space was tight around them leaving Morrigan, Wynne and Sten guarding the rear as the last corpse fell in a heap at Alistair feet.

"We need to get out of this dungeon fast. There's not enough room to swing a cat let alone a sword." His eyes were grave as watched Amara catch her breath.

"Agreed." Amara quickly walked to the last cell where a prisoner had called out. A man in robes met her eyes.

"You don't look like the Arlessa's guards." His eyes searched their appearance.

"Who are you?" Amara looked at the man attentively.

"I'm Jowan the mage the Arlessa hired to tutor her son. Until her guards threw me in here." Amara's eyes narrowed as she drew closer to the bars.

"You! You started all this!" She glared at him, her hands tightening around the hilt of her blade.

"No! I… poisoned Arl Eamon, but that's all I did." The mage hung his head.

"You poisoned the Arl!?" Alistair was enraged. His hands shot past the bars, his fingers just missing in his attempt to grab the mage. His armour rang against the metal and his face twisted with anger. Jowan quickly backed away. Amara's hand went to her fellow Warden's shoulder.

"I know it looks bad, but I'm not responsible for the all the killings in the castle. I was already imprisoned before all that started. The Arlessa demanded that I reverse what I had done and at first I thought she spoke of the Arl but… that was the first I heard of the walking corpses, I swear." Amara held Alistair back as he spoke.

"Why would you poison the Arl?" She fought to keep her calm knowing what the Arl meant to her fellow Warden.

"I was instructed to by Teyrn Loghain." Amara's anger broke through her thin façade of calm. Her hands shot through the bar managing to grab hold of the mage's robes.

"What? Speak what you know and quickly." She pulled him against the bar roughly. The man near wet himself.

"I was told that Eamon was a threat to Ferelden and if I dealt with him then the Tyrn would settle the matter with the Circle. You see I'm a blood mage." His voice shook as he stood with his face against the steel.

"You? A blood mage?" Morrigan's tone was surprised.

Alistair growled. "A blood mage. That's never good."

"I dabbled in the forbidden arts and they condemned me to death. I thought Loghain was offering me a chance to redeem myself but he's abandoned me here hasn't he?" The mage looked crestfallen.

"You're not the first he's abandoned." Amara growled then shoved him back as she released him.

"I've made all the wrong choices. Everything's fallen apart and I'm responsible. I have to make it right somehow. I have to!" His voice rose with each sentence he said.

Amara rubbed her brow. "Why did Lady Isolde need you to tutor her son?"

"Connor had started showing signs. She was afraid of what it meant for him. She needed someone from outside the Circle to teach him enough to conceal his talent."

"Connor, a mage? I don't believe it." Alistair was stunned.

"She sought out an apostate, a mage outside the circle to teach him in secret. Her husband had no idea."

Amara turned to Alistair with a pent breath. "Perhaps he's done something to bring about all this."

Jowan neared the bars once more. "I thought that too. Connor has little idea what to do with his magic. He could have accidentally torn the veil letting demons infiltrate the castle. Please let me help you fix this." His eyes pleaded.

"This boy could be of some use to us if we intend to be facing demons." Morrigan suggested.

"Ok, you're coming with us. Don't get in our way." Amara looked at the lock on the cell door. There was no niche for the ring to fit into.

"Here let me." Leliana's hands covered hers for the briefest moment as she moved the Warden's hand away from the lock. She pulled lock picks from side of her boot and began working the lock free. She gave Amara quick smile as she worked.

"Wait! You're letting him go? He's a blood mage, you can't just let a blood mage walk around!" Alistair gave her an incredulous stare.

"Oh, better to slay him or better to punish him for his choices then?" Morrigan's voice rose. "Tell me Alistair, is this the Warden talking or the Templar?"

"He still poisoned the Arl!" Alistair voice matched Morrigan's contempt.

"Enough of this!" Amara snapped at them both, earning surprised glance from Leliana in front of her. Amara took a calming breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Morrigan's right. We may need him." Morrigan walked off cross and Alistair followed her just as unhappy.

A small click sounded from the lock as it sprang open. Amara gave Leliana a weak smile before opening the cell door. Amara stared at the mage then inclined her head toward the rest of her companions. He walked away from her to join them. Amara closed the door and leant on it with a sigh, her decision weighing heavily on her.

"Are you ok?" Leliana was by her side waiting for her to join the others.

Amara shook her head. "Just a little wounded up my dear." Amara lent her head on the bars, gripping one with her hands. Uneasiness and guilt filled her. "I haven't slept today and I think it's making me a little short."

"Oh? Well that's probably something you should try and remedy as soon as this is over." Leliana tilted her head towards the others and began to walk.

Amara chuckled as she followed the bard. "If we live through this I'll try. You may have to render me unconscious." She gave the bard a smirk.

"Don't tempt me." Leliana chuckled.

Quietly they made their way through the dungeon's twists and turns. Alistair headed the front with Zevran and Leliana while Sten and Wynne flanked the mage protectively between them in the middle. Morrigan stayed back by Amara's side in silence, the line of her body suggesting a cool disregard for the Warden next to her. Twice Amara looked at her but she refused to meet her stare. Amara sighed and continued walking, warily checking each cell they walked past. Her mind raced with disquiet and when she could not bear it any longer she gently grasped the witch's hand. Her heart hammered in her chest as it stayed limp and unresponsive to her touch.

"Morrigan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." She stopped walking her heart lifting as the witch stopped beside her. Golden eyes locked with hers, cool but not angry. "I don't know what came over me my heart." Amara sighed and hung her head.

Morrigan looked at the Warden considering the sight of her. "I think I do, but we'll have to speak of it later." She grasped Amara's chin and tilted the Warden's face up to meet her eyes. "I do accept your apology Warden. Let us keep moving." She gave Amara's hand a quick squeeze before turning her steps forward once more. Amara followed closely, her emotions alternating between relief and dread at the witch's words. Slowly the corridors widened and lightened as they left the dungeon behind. Walls became adorned with more elegant panels and blue runners softened their steps as they made their way through the guard rooms. Thrice corpse in knight's armour came upon them, their blows and thrusts still strong from their bodies not having died too long ago. Thought their numbers were far less than the corpses in the village, the tighter space meant the pressed in on Amara and her companions as they fought.

After clearing the barracks, Amara came upon a locked door. Her eyes met her fellow Warden's wary face as they both readied their swords. One powerful kick from Alistair had the door breaking open at the lock. A terrified scream met them as they advanced into the dim store room.

"Please don't hurt me!" A frightened woman pleaded as she shook with fear in the furthest corner of the room. Amara quickly dropped her sword point to the ground and held up her hand reassuringly. The woman calmed at her gesture, her body coming away from the stone wall she had pressed herself against.

"We're not here to hurt you. Please don't be afraid." Amara took a careful step. The woman looked at her then took a breath. "Who are you?"

"My name is Valena, I'm the Arlessa's hand maiden." Her voice still shook with fear. "Please I want to go home. Is there a way out?" She choked out the words as a small sob broke from her lips.

"You're the smith's daughter?" Amara looked at her intently. Valena nodded, her face smoothing a little. "There is a passage that goes through the dungeon. It will lead you to back to the village."

Valena's features flashed with both the hope and fear warring inside her. "But the monsters, will it be safe?"

"We've cleared the way to get this far. You will need to hurry though, I'm not certain this place will stay safe for long." Amara looked at her with concern, searching for understanding in the woman's eyes. She found it along with courage.

"I know the castle well and I can run fast. Thank you." Amara nodded as she stepped aside letting Valena through. She watched her run. Inside she hoped desperately that the way remained clear for her.

She looked at her companions and took up her sword once more. "Let's keep going." Warily they step through a door that opened to a large courtyard of yellowing grass. The sun's glare stung their light starved eyes forcing them to squint against the brightness that surrounded them. The empty space that opened before them was eerily quiet. Stone steps across the way led up the castle's main doors. As they walked towards it two arrows sang by Amara's head and another glancing off her plates with sharp ring. Amara recovered her wits quickly, her eyes finding a decrepit archer standing at the top of the landing. Leliana eyes found it just as quickly, her bow releasing two shots that embedded deep into its cavernous chest, making it stumble back weakly. Swiftly her feet carried her up the steps drawing her dagger as she reached the landing. One quick swipe of it separated the archer's head from its shoulders. An awful hollow and wheezing noise made Leliana turn back to the rest of her companions. Shambling corpses surrounded them, blades drawn and swinging. She watch as Amara gracefully dodged two blades that came at her, blocking one then the other with her sword. She watched the Warden turned her body, her blade followed her motion severing one corpse's head then embedding into the shoulder of another. She pulled it out with a grunt then swung it over her head in a wide arc that decapitated the undead creature before her.

Leliana whispered the Maker's name as she took careful aim. Her arrows found their mark, thudding into undead faces as she shot around her companions. The witch gave her a grudging nod of thanks as one arrow sang past her head and felled the corpse behind her. Alistair used both shield and sword expertly as he rained down heavy blows on corpses that ambled before him. Zevran's dagger flashed, his eyes gleaming just as brightly as he whirled around in a deadly dance. Morrigan found her way to the Warden's side, her hands throwing fireballs that incinerated her targets. For a while they had the upper hand, dispatching one undead after another between them till a crackling ball of lightning hit Amara square on the chest flinging her body high into the air before she landed heavily on the ground a few feet from her companions. Morrigan cried out in fear as she watched the Warden unmoving on the ground. Another crackle of sparks snapped her out her shock as it connected with her arm, sending shooting pains up her limb and across her chest.

"It's a Revenant!" Wynne's voice shook with strain as shards of ice blasted from her outstretched fingers spraying the demon as it continued to advance toward them. "Leliana, guard Amara!" She watched as the bard made her way to the fallen Warden on the ground. Wynne's eyes searched for the witch and found her clutching an arm. "Morrigan, help me freeze it. We may be able to slow it down enough for the others to damage it with their blades." Morrigan nodded and steeled herself against the pain rapidly spreading through her body. Her free hand glowed with blue light as ice whirled around in a ball just above her fingertips. As her magic flowed the ball of ice got bigger, whirling stronger and faster. She turned her wrist and hurled it against the demon instantly freezing it. Sten and Alistair seized the opportunity and began hacking their blades into its frozen body, making hunks of ice fly with every blow. As Morrigan's spell lost its effect Sten drove his great sword right through the Revenant's chest twisting it one way then the other as the demon screamed before him. Alistair hacked away its arms while Zevran took both daggers and plunged them into its back. Between the three of them the creature died, the demon's essence dissipating leaving only a decayed husk of a knight behind. Alistair hunched over, his hands leaning heavily on his knees. Zevran chuckled, still catching his breath as he thumped the Warden's back. Sten smirked as he lent on this blade still embedded in the knight's chest.

"Wynne!" Leliana's distress made them all snap to attention. The bard held the Warden's jaw as she pressed her lips to her mouth, her cheeks puffing as the Warden's chest rose and fell with each of Leliana's breath. "Hurry, she's not breathing!"

Wynne's hurried steps took her to Amara's side. Quickly her fingers found their way to the pulse point in the Warden's neck feeling desperately for any sign of life. Wynne looked up, her eyes wild. "Her heart has stopped."

"No!" Alistair bellowed, a deep cry erupting from his chest.

Morrigan ran to the Warden's side, sobs renting from within her as hot tears streamed down her face. Her hands shook the Warden's body desperately. She looked to the elder enchanter beside her. "Bring her back!" She demanded hoarsely.

Wynne shook her head. "Healing only works with a beating heart."

"Then make it beat!" Morrigan screamed, her eyes wild with anguish.

"Alistair, remove her plates." Zevran knelt beside the fallen Warden.

"What?" Alistair was incensed.

"Trust me, I've seen this before." Zevran met his pained gaze. "I can start her heart again. We've been taught how to bring the body back from the brink of death when torture goes too far." Hope leapt in Alistair's eyes. Hurriedly his fingers unbuckled the clasps on the sides of Amara's plates. Quickly he lifted the chest plate away from her body. Zevran's hands found the middle of her chest and with the heel of his hand he pressed on her ribcage rhythmically. "Leliana, keep breathing for her as you did before." A minute went by and Zevran and Leliana continued their ministrations. Morrigan sat brokenly next to them her eyes desperately searching for any change in the Warden's condition.

"Wynne keep trying to heal her." Zevran's voice was softened as he gasped with effort. Another long minute went by them with no change. "Arrghh! Come on Warden!" Zevran was desperate now, as more time passed. Morrigan's hand covered her mouth as she stifled a sob. Zevran's eyes search Wynne's hopefully. The Enchanter face fell as she shook her head. Zevran's hands slowed then came to a stop.

"Why are you stopping Zevran?" Leliana's voice was shrill.

"It's not working my dear." Zevran looked pale as he said the words. Morrigan sobbed uncontrollably beside him.

"No, no!" Leliana cried. "Please keep going…" She held Amara's head in her arms and rocked her. The bard's tears fell on the Warden's face. Leliana's heart twisted with pain. She grabbed Amara's face and kissed her deeply before sobbing again. Alistair was numb, he looked at Amara's body on the ground. He's face so still, his eyes unblinking despite the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Strange thoughts filled his head. He was so used to seeing life within her body that he had taken it for granted, his eyes suddenly missing the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathe. She was so still, he's mind couldn't fathom it. Instead he imagined her breathing, his mind rejecting her death vehemently. Again another rise of her chest met his eyes, he was sure he was indeed going mad.

Wynne's hands glowed with a flicker of magic. The light pulsed twice before a steady flow seeped into the Warden's chest. The enchanter's heart leapt with sudden hope and joy that burst of laughter welled out of her lips. Everyone stared at her in shock then turned their attention to the Warden that twitched on the ground.

"Amara?" Morrigan grabbed on to her hand, her eyes searching her face desperately as her other and cupped her cheek. Leliana's hands went under the Warden gathering up her head and shoulders off the ground. Her breaths were quick as she watched Morrigan stir the Warden back to consciousness.

Amara swallowed hard, her brow creasing. She heard gasps and murmurs all around her. Her body ached as if she had been pinned under a tree. Soft healing magic flowed into her. She let it wash over her, taking all the hurt away. Slowly she felt gentle hands caressing her face. Strong arms grasped her shoulders and held her together. She opened her eyes, her vision blurred meshing together black hair and red, blue eyes and gold. Lips and tears touched her face. As her eyes cleared she saw Morrigan and Leliana's heads bent over her closely. Beyond them Alistair, Wynne and Zevran all looking on. Sten's body cast a welcomed shadow across the glare of the sun.

"Hmm…" She frowned and looked all about. "What happened?" A sudden round of elated gasps and chuckles answered her.


	49. Chapter 49 Trust

**49 Trust**

"Amara!" A sudden cry burst from Alistair. Hurriedly he pushed past Morrigan and Leliana scooping his fellow Warden up in an embrace. His body shook as he sobbed out her name over and over again. Amara's arm felt heavy as she lifted it around his shoulders. She trusted that her numb fingers worked as she grasped him with her hand.

"Alistair?" Amara's voice was soft, her mind still hazy. He sniffed loudly as he squeezed her again.

"Oh, you're alive!" His voice was thick by her ear. Amara's eyes went to Morrigan. She was suddenly worried at seeing her red rimmed eyes still glistening with tears. Gently she reached for her as much as Alistair's embrace allowed. Morrigan grasped her hands, her body shaking with a silent sob. Gently the witch kissed her palm before placing it against her cheek.

"Did I die?" Amara's query was barely audible to those around her. Leliana sniffed as a small whimper escaped her lips, she closed her eye tightly as hands caressed Amara's face. "Oh!" Amara closed her eyes, trying to take a moment to calm herself as her mind raced to make sense of it all.

"You're back now, it's ok." Alistair finally lifted his body off her, his lashes wet with tears. Manfully he dashed them away, taking a heaving sigh as he collected himself. Leliana kissed her cheek then stood up and walked away. Amara's eyes followed her for a moment as she crossed the yard and sat on the steps looking away from them. Leliana buried her face in her hands. She felt Morrigan's hands gently cup her face. Golden eyes searched hers before their lips touched in a kiss.

"Don't ever die on me again." Her voice was serious and her eyes stern till she closed them and gathered the Warden in her arms, gently helping her sit up.

"She will need to rest." Wynne's voice was shaky to her ears.

"I'll stay with her while you go to the Bann." Morrigan held her tighter. Amara's heart swelled with the comforting touch. Gently she lifted a weak hand and ran a finger across Morrigan's cheek.

"They'll need you my dear, if it is indeed a demon we are facing." Morrigan looked down at her suddenly torn. "I'll be ok, I'll be waiting for you." Amara smiled at her lovingly making Morrigan's heart ache. She had come so close to never seeing that look again. She took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"I can stay with her if you wish." Leliana stood up from the steps and walked towards them. Morrigan stared at her, considering for a moment.

"I wish it." She said as Leliana crouched down in front of them. Morrigan's fingers suddenly grasped Leliana's upper arm firmly. "Whatever you hear in there, I want your word you will not leave her." Golden eyes pierced blue ones, a look of agreement passing between them.

"Yes, you have it." Leliana held Morrigan's gaze till the witch looked down at Amara between them. She leaned in and gave the Warden a deep, longing kiss before she stood up and joined the others. Alistair gave Amara a final look before drawing his weapon and leading the others through the castle doors.

Amara and Leliana sat in silence for a while. Amara rolled her shoulders gingerly as she tried to get more comfortable. Leliana noticed her discomfort and walked behind her. Gently she wrapped her arms around Amara's chest and pulled her body back against the wall. Amara smiled at her weakly, her eyes closing with fatigue. Leliana watched the Warden's face, her insides twisting with the memory of the Warden lying lifeless on the ground, eyes closed just like now. The softest unbidden whimper escaped her lips followed by a strained inhale of breath. Amara heard it and opened her eyes. Leliana sat to the side a little away from her, hands wrapped around her waist hugging herself. Her eyes still shone with tears, her lips quivered slightly as she held her emotions back. It was heartbreaking to watch and worse, Amara knew she was the cause of it.

"Leliana?" Amara called out her name softly. She saw the bard take a deep breath before meeting her eyes. "Talk to me…" Leliana's face twitched with pain. She shook her head then came to the Warden's side.

"What do you remember?" Her voice was small and broken.

Amara's brow creased. "Pain… then… nothing." She met Leliana's eyes. A warm hand touched her face as Leliana's arm went around her shoulders. The bard hugged her tightly as sobs escaped her lips. Amara reached up and caressed her wet cheek.

"You left us Amara." Her voice was a strained whisper, grief and anger mingling in it.

"I'm sorry." Amara's arms wrapped around her shaking frame. "I'm here now. I'm back."

"You left me." Her words ended in a high whimper.

"Shh… it's ok now." Amara's heart was breaking. Gently as her heavy arms allowed she lifted Leliana's body partly on to hers. She held her yielding frame tightly, her fingers running through her red hair. Leliana took a deep shuddering breath, her body stiffening suddenly as she pushed against Amara's chest. Her blue eyes pierced the Warden in a desperate stare, desire and grief warring through her heart. Quickly Leliana's face crossed the small space between them, her lips crashing with the stunned Warden's mouth. Her kiss was fierce, it was not gentle. Before Amara could think her lips welcomed Leliana's mouth eagerly, matching her kiss with the same ferocity. Leliana's hot tongue pushed past her lips, searching her mouth till it met her tongue. Amara's fingers touched tears on the bard's cheeks as their mouths drew in each other's sweet taste hungrily. Leliana's heart raced as she felt the Warden kiss her back ardently. She wanted to melt into that kiss and erase every bit of loss she had just felt. Heat rose between their bodies as Leliana's legs straddled Amara's hips, her body gently rocking against the Warden in a slow wave. Amara's hand wondered down her back, her fingers feeling the warm leather of her armour. Leliana continued their fevered kiss, her whole body humming as Amara's other hand ran up her thigh, slipping past the individual straps of leather in her skirt and feeling soft warm skin under them. Amara's heart raced like it was making up for lost time. Small little bumps met her fingertips as they roved higher to the bard's hips. Softly she growled into the bard's mouth, apprehension rising up in her. Gently, reluctantly she parted from those sweet, soft lips her eyes opening to meet Leliana's distraught face.

"My dear, this is rash." Their breaths were quick between them as their bodies began to slow and part. Leliana sighed touching her lips to Amara's forehead.

"I know… I shouldn't have." She whispered softly as she slowly lifted her leg unlocking her frame from the Warden's body. Gently she lowered her body to the Warden's side. Amara suddenly missed the warm touch of her. Leliana gave her a weak smile. "After you… when you died…" She looked deep into Amara's amber stare. "All I could think of was everything I never got to say or show you with my words or my body." She closed her eyes and lent her head on Amara's shoulder. "What we just did… it's enough for me… for now. I just_ needed_ you to know." Her arm wrapped around Amara's waist squeezing her a final time before drawing herself away. Amara keenly felt her absence, like being washed up on a beach by a tide of touch and emotions. She watched Leliana stand and walk to her discarded bow. She collected it along with the quiver then walked back and lent on wall the Warden was resting on. Amara looked up at her while her mind raced and small shakes excitement pulsed through her body. Their silent stare held for a moment before Leliana shut her eyes then opened them to look away.

Sounds of metal clashing and Morrigan's fireballs exploding both had them swinging their gazes in the castle's direction. Dread and anxiety rose up in Amara's chest. She tried to stand but the bard's hands clamped on to her shoulder, stilling her effort. Leliana looked down at her, her chest heaving with the same worry.

"Leliana, they're in trouble. I need…" She tried standing up again but Leliana's hand only pressed down firmer.

"You can't even fight me off. Why are you so quick to rush into a fight you know you can't win?" Anger flashed across those blue eyes. Amara stopped moving and sat back down sulkily, frustrated at her weakened state, even more she knew Leliana was right but she hated feeling helpless and useless all the same. She heard the bard sigh next to her. "I gave Morrigan my word Amara. In this I intend to keep it."

The sounds of battle seemed to last an eternity before silence ensued again. Amara looked at the bard anxiously. Leliana's breaths were quick, her eyes darted about worriedly. They waited some more, hoping and trusting that their companions were ok. Eventually the castle doors opened. Alistair looked ragged and sickened. Wynne looked pale. Amara's chest suddenly lightened when Morrigan followed them out. They walked to the bard and the Warden on the ground.

"The boy has become an abomination." Morrigan's words filled Amara with dread. "There are only a couple ways to save him."

Alistair snorted, shaking his head. "Blood magic or Lyrium." Amara looked at him. "We've decided on Lyrium, but it will require mages from the circle to perform the ritual." Amara squeezed Leliana's hand at her shoulder. The bard's arms went around her chest and heaved her up as she helped her to stand.

"The Circle is nearly three days march from here." Amara wavered a little, feeling light headed. Morrigan came to stand before her, hands going around her waist to steady her.

"The Tower can be reached with a day's ride by boat across the lake." Her deep rich tone had a touch of uneasiness in them.

"Then let me go get them." Amara looked into those golden eyes, she sighed. "I cannot fight… not yet." Her eyes briefly flitted to Leliana next to her. "But I can't just sit by and wait." Morrigan nodded. Wynne and Alistair too indicated their agreement. "Morrigan you need to stay here with Wynne and Alistair. If something happens before I get back your magic will be needed." Her eyes went to Alistair next. "Brother, I know what the Arl means to you. But if the worst should happen…"

"I know what to do… though I dread it." Alistair's words interrupted hers, his eyes uneasy. "You can barely stand Amara. You can't go alone."

"She won't be." Leliana straightened her body from against the wall. Morrigan met her eyes briefly before going to the Warden once more.

"Then it is settled." Morrigan walked away, her eyes beckoning the bard to follow. Amara's heart thundered as she watched the two women talk. Leliana's face looked stunned then worried. Morrigan kept on speaking. Leliana frowned and shook her head. Morrigan's eyes narrowed, her hands going to the bard's shoulder suddenly. She saw Leliana heave a sigh before the line of her body stiffened in defiance. Morrigan implored, thrusting a vial into her hand. An uneasy agreement crossed between them before they turned back to the rest of the group. Neither woman looked too happy.

"We will stay here and ensure no further trouble happens. The boy is still for now and he's been given a potion to keep him that way, though we have no way of knowing how long the effect will last. The demon will be fighting it to get back out." Morrigan filled in Amara calmly. Alistair and Wynne went back into the castle. Leliana walked to the castle gates and waited.

"It seems I have to let you go so shortly after just getting you back." Morrigan's eyes softened she held the Warden's hands. Amara kissed her forehead before drawing her body into a warm embrace.

"I'll be back shortly my heart." She looked into Morrigan's eyes, she found affection there and worry mingled with something deeper yet still unnamed between them. Amara grasped onto it letting it drive off the guilt that had started rising up in her. She felt it. It had been building between them slowly and carefully since they had become lovers. She kissed Morrigan's mouth deeply, tenderly, pouring every part of her soul into those lips. Morrigan gasped through their kiss, her hands holding the Warden tightly to her. Their eyes met again as their lips parted.

"I'll be careful Warden." Amara smiled and nodded pressing her forehead to Morrigan's. "Ensure you do the same."

"I will." Amara gave her a final kiss before parting from her and joining Leliana by the gate. Morrigan watched them walk away feeling different emotions swirling around in her.

"I want to take Blade with us. It does him no good to be cooped up in an inn." Amara looked ahead as she took careful steps back to the village. Leliana was silent all the way to the tavern. Twice she looked at the Warden at her side, when she was sure Amara wouldn't notice. She observed how slow she walked with fatigue showing through every bit of her body. She thought of Morrigan's words with her. There was no doubt the witch cared for the Warden deeply. Guilt rose up in her chest making her frown.

The short walk had taxed Amara's body, suddenly feeling the need to rest as she considered the steps to her room. Her breaths puffed like she had been running. Sweat misted her brow and her plates suddenly felt so heavy against her chest. Leliana looked at her with worry and placed her arm around her waist while she ducked under one of the Warden's arm, taking on most of her weight.

"Almost there my dear." Her words were gentle and encouraging to Amara's ears, like a healing balm after all that silence between them. Leliana led the Warden to her room opening the door with one hand as they made their way in. Blade bounded about them as Leliana carefully eased Amara onto the bed. She went to the Warden's boots and pulled them off then went to her chest plate likewise removing them. "I'll see to the boat and find out how soon we can leave." Leliana's hands cupped her cheek tenderly, her eyes searching the Warden's face with concern. "Will you be ok here till I get back?" Amara smiled then nodded, her eyes closing. "Good. I won't be long." Amara felt Leliana's warm lips on her hand just as she stood up to leave the room. Amara vaguely heard the door close. She drifted off in hazy unrest, startling awake every time her eyes had sagged shut. Her heart raced suddenly as a strange anxiety took her over. Slowly her mind and body calmed and she drifted off again.

It was late afternoon when Leliana quietly stepped into the Warden's chambers once more. The Warden dozed uneasily on the bed, her brow creased and her breath racing. Leliana's concern grew. She considered slipping into the bed next to Amara as she slept but decided against it. Instead she pulled up a chair and quietly watched the Warden from across the room. Twice she saw Amara twitch in her sleep then startle awake. Leliana held her breath as the Warden dozed once more, her presence unnoticed by her. The third time it happened, Leliana stood up and walked to Amara's side. Gently she held the Warden's hand till she became fully awake. Amara's eyes found her, relief showing through her features.

"My dear… How long have you been back?" Amara's voice sounded groggy.

"Just a few minutes." Leliana sat on the edge of the bed and gently pushed locks of wavy hair from Amara's face. "The boat will be leaving shortly but I wanted you to get as much rest as possible." Amara nodded and sat up. Blade looked up at her from the floor, his head cocking to one side. She swung her legs out over the edge of the bed and began pulling her boots on. Amara stood up expecting a wave of dizziness but was pleasantly surprised when she felt her balance stayed. Leliana drew her plates over her head then secured the buckles on sides with nimble fingers. Amara looked up and stared at her face as she did so. Leliana smiled as she felt the Warden eyes on her.

"What are you smiling about?" Amara bumped her arm affectionately earning a chuckle from the bard as she finished fastening the buckles.

"Nothing!" Leliana's hands briefly wondered to Amara's waist. "It's just good to see you on your feet." Gently she let go of the Warden's body and opened the door. They make their way down to where the boats were docked. Amara felt lighter but her body still shook with exhaustion. Leliana led her up the gangplank of the largest boat there. They stepped on to the heaving deck with Blade trotting up behind them. Amara looked down at him fondly, noting the excitement in his keen eyes. Affectionately she scruffed up the fur on his neck before leaning on the railing and looking out over the lake. The water this time was a bright blue, inviting in its coolness and clarity. The colour very much reminded her of Leliana's eyes. She looked over to the bard who spoke to the captain across the way from her. A couple of deckhands scrambled around them getting the boat on the way. Leliana finally came to her side, leaning over the railing just as she did. Affectionately she leant on Amara's arm as she grasped both her hands together in front of her.

"We'll be at the tower this time tomorrow." Her words were light to Amara's ears. Amara turned her body and looked at the bard beside her. She noticed how her eyes were drawn far away, deep in thought. She continued to look upon her in silence.

…

"I need you to do something." Morrigan's golden eyes bored into her. There was worry there and agitation. Leliana held her silence and waited for her to continue. "She hasn't slept."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before ravishing her over and over again." Leliana's voice was cool.

"Good. So you are aware we are intimate." Morrigan's eyes narrowed as her lips lifted in a small smile.

"Hard to ignore Morrigan, with you moaning the tavern down this morning." Leliana crossed her arms to her chest. This was the last conversation she had ever wanted to have with the witch.

"Well despite your very apparent disapproval my need still stands. I need you to get her to sleep." Morrigan looked at her impatiently waiting for realisation to show in those blue, not so innocent eyes. She huffed, a little irritated when she didn't see it. "Look, the Warden hasn't slept since your precious Lothering was razed to the ground. If she is to remain functional she will need to rest and recover much of her strength." Leliana's eyes went wide with shock. Morrigan's heart lifted with a swell of relief. _Now she was catching on… took her long enough._ She pushed her hostility aside resolutely as soon as she felt it. She needed this girl's cooperation.

Leliana shook her head, her mouth still agape. "But that was three nights ago! And she's been fighting ever since." The gravity of the Warden's state made her heart thunder.

"That's precisely it Leliana. She's been fighting it every time her eyes close. Her body wants… needs to sleep but her mind won't let her. I suspect it has to do with the last vision she received. She was… quite disturbed by it." Morrigan's eyes softened, the lines of her face revealing the deep concern she felt. Leliana's mind raced remembering the Warden's shortness with the Bann and the Mage. Then most uncharacteristic of all was the way she treated Morrigan and Alistair. Morrigan waited as Leliana pieced everything together. "Tell me I'm wrong, but she has never shouted at me like that before. We have had our disagreement and tension at the start… before we were lovers." Morrigan's eyes flitted to the bard as she said the word. A slight satisfaction welling up inside as she noticed a slight hitch in bard's breathing. "But not once has she ever lost control of her emotions that way."

"What did you want me to do about it?" Leliana was worried for Amara now and she wanted to help her desperately.

"I have a potion that will induce a deep sleep for five hours. I want you to give it to her, tonight on the boat." Leliana's eyes widened then she shook her head wildly.

"You want me to drug her? Are you out of your mind?" She was incensed. "I will not break her trust in me!" Morrigan scoffed at the word before shaking he head as well.

"Trust is it? That is what you are worried about. You who have been lying to her this whole time till your little campfire chat a few nights ago." Her eyes narrowed once more. "Trust - when I know you've done what you could to sway her affection toward you, knowing full well she beds me."

"What I feel for her is none of your business Morrigan." Anger flared up in Leliana's chest. Guilt too had taken its hold on her.

"Well then let us discuss it further. I trust that you know as much as I what she needs. I trust that you will do all you can to see she gets it." Golden eyes burned with a controlled rage. "I trust you have your ways to manipulate the situation best. But…" Morrigan's hand gripped her shoulder suddenly. Leliana winced as sharp fingernails dug into her skin. "If all that fails, I trust you will use this." She thrust the vial into the bards hand and waited for her to clasp her fingers around it.

Leliana's shoulders slumped as she accepted the vial from Morrigan's hand. A last burst of anger rolled through her body. "I will find another way. And if that fails she will know of this vial and its effects and she will agree to take or not at all." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Morrigan's heart beat a little faster at the sight of them. Languidly she arched a brow.

"I'm sure you'll do whatever you must." The witch walked away from her slowly. Leliana watched as the Warden held the witch tightly before kissing her.

…

"Leliana?" Amara's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked twice before she turned her gaze to the Warden beside her. She smiled wanly and gently cupped Amara's cheek. She saw Amara's eyes close slightly at the gesture.

"Hmm… we have something to discuss. But I want to wait till we are well on the way." Amara's hand went to hers and held her firmly. Leliana swallowed hard, feeling the warmth between them. Slowly she turned away, reluctantly letting go of Amara's hand.

…


	50. Chapter 50 Sleep

**50 Sleep**

The sky above them turned yellow then orange then eventually yielded to the darkness of the night. Amara sat on the deck letting the boat's rocking lull her gently. Leliana came to sit by her as the stars began to shine. Amara watched as Leliana looked at the twinkling lights in wonder. She loved how Leliana reclined her body, her weight supported by her arms stretched out behind her back, her head tilted upwards exposing the beautiful line of her neck to her eyes.

"Hmm… I love seeing the stars." Amara smiled at Leliana's enjoyment as she watched the bard in front of her. She lay herself down on her side leaning up on one elbow with her fingers interlocked around each other.

"I see you watching them some nights when we're at camp. What about them fascinate you so?" In the dimness around them she sought out Leliana's eyes.

"I like the idea that no matter what happens down here, they will always be there. No Blight will ever touch their beauty, their light will remain undimmed." She watched as Leliana continued to smile while she spoke.

"That's true I guess. I don't know much about them other than they're a wonder to behold." Amara looked up once more. Leliana eyes travelled down to Amara and watched her in awe of them. Quietly she crawled over to her side. Gently she lay her body down next to the Warden, placing her arm under head to cushion herself from the hard deck.

"See that cluster over there?" Leliana pointed to a group of stars that Amara couldn't quite find. Leliana giggled at her as the Warden looked about. Amara slid closer to lying herself flat on her back as well. She tried to follow Leliana's pointed finger but there were that many stars she couldn't quite tell what she pointed to. Leliana laughed again and heaved herself up on her side. She brought her body up against Amara tucking the Warden's head under her chin as she did so to line up her sight with hers. Softly her hand grasped Amara's chin gently directing her vision to the right cluster. Amara's heart thundered at Leliana's closeness, her eyes closing slightly as she caught the smell of flowers from her skin and hair. Sharply her mind reverted back to the memory of their kiss and the sweet taste of her lips. Amara swallowed hard in the dark as Leliana pointed at the stars.

"Do you see them now?" Leliana's question brought her back to the present. Amara looked again and wondered how she could have missed such a striking constellation.

"Oh yes, now I do." Amara chuckled in turn earning a soft laugh from the bard's lips.

"There's a story behind them, about Alindra and her soldier love. Do you know it?" Amara shook her head and smiled. She loved it when Leliana told her stories. "A long time ago there was a fair maiden named Alindra. She was very beautiful and had many suitors but she spurned them all. Till one day she was singing by her window and her beautiful voice caught the attention of a young soldier drawing him near." Amara's eyes watched the bard in the dark, letting her soft Orlesian accent wash over her. "And when their eyes met across the way she fell in love with him and him with her. When she told her father of her choice, her father was angry for she was high-born and her love a lowly soldier. To keep them apart he had his daughter locked in the tallest tower in the castle and her soldier sent to war. Not a month passed when Alindra heard the news that her lover had died on the battlefield and she cried in her tower all alone mourning the loss of her love. Driven by grief she implored the Gods to take her away from this cruel world. The Gods moved by her plea and gathered Alindra into their arms and lifted her high into the sky turning her into a star." Leliana pointed to one lonely star in sky and as before she gently directed Amara's vision to it then on to another across the horizon. "They also rose up her soldier's soul and placed him in the sky across the way from her. The band of stars between them are said to be a river of Alindra's tears. And when she has cried enough she will be able to cross that river to be with her love once more." Amara sighed and looked up at the bard who lay just above her head. Leliana looked down at her and smiled.

"That's a beautiful story." Amara looked the stars some more, her hand grasping Leliana's hand at her jaw, her thumb gently caressing the back of it.

"This story is one of my favourites… a tale of a love so great and so enduring that it defies death and moves the Gods into action." Leliana gently pressed her cheek against the top of Amara's head as she continued speaking passionately. "Sometimes I ask myself, does such a love exist? Can it exist?"

"Hmm maybe it does." Amara was thoughtful as she spoke. They lay there together a few moments longer watching the stars above them while the water lapped against the boat softly. The sound was comforting, lulling Amara's mind into rest with its constant rhythm. She turned her body towards the bard next to her and leant her head on her shoulder with a sigh. She felt Leliana's arm go around her holding her close. Tiredness washed over her body and she felt herself sliding into sleep as the boat rocked beneath her.

She woke with a start and found Leliana's worried look next to her. Amara smiled uneasily and settled back down on Leliana's shoulder. She closed her eyes as she waited for her heart to slow. In the dark she felt Leliana's hand caress her face. She sighed and opened her eyes to find the bard looking at her with a curious stare.

"You've been doing that a lot haven't you?" Leliana's soft voice reached her ears. Amara nodded as a slight uneasiness rose up inside her. "Morrigan said you haven't slept since your last dream." Amara took a breath to speak then held it. Her mind raced as she recounted the nights since and found that indeed that was the case.

"I just can't seem to slip into it. I'm always waking up suddenly as soon as I feel myself letting go." Amara drew the bard's body closer suddenly needing to be held. Leliana responded and turned her body toward her. Warm fingers danced around her face as Leliana traced the curve of her cheek and jaw before resting on her chin. Their faces were close enough that she could feel Leliana's gentle breath on her lips. Amara closed her eyes again, remembering the taste of her mouth. She frowned a little and turned away.

Leliana sighed. "What happened in Lothering wasn't your fault." Leliana's hand applied a gentle pressure on the side of her jaw as she directed Amara's face back towards her. Reluctantly Amara met her eyes.

"I know, but…" Amara closed her eyes tightly as she felt her tears sting them. "I still see them." She took a shaky breath and despite herself she burrowed her face into the crook of Leliana's neck. Leliana's arms wrapped around her tightly and she returned the bard's embrace like she was clinging on for dear life. Leliana's heart thundered in her chest, her heart aching as she felt hot tears fall on her bare shoulder. "I'm afraid Leliana."

"What frightens you so my dear?" Leliana's voice was barely a whisper. The Warden was the strongest person she knew. The courage and confidence she exuded had always inspired her. Watching her fight with skill and ferocity turned Leliana's legs into jelly. To hear her afraid filled her with trepidation.

"I'm afraid of what I'll see next… when I sleep." Amara's voice was shaky. "I'm afraid of seeing what I might do next time." Amara sniffed loudly. "I couldn't stop Leliana. And I felt the keen enjoyment of the misery I caused, the fear, pleasure of the kill."

"You didn't kill them Amara. Darkspawn did." Leliana let out a soft breath as she hugged the Warden to her. "Oh, my dear… you could never do those things." Amara shook her head. She drew away from the bard once more and leant one elbow. She met Leliana's eyes till thoughts racing through her head drew her glance inward.

"It's inside me though… that darkness." Amara closed her eyes tightly as she voiced her inner most fear. "The taint, it has changed me… I can feel it worming its way through my soul." Amara gasped, suddenly finding it hard to breath. She tugged at the leather at her neckline. Everything was pressing down on her. Her breath and her heart raced. Leliana sat up worriedly her hands going to Amara's face.

"Amara… please, you need to breathe…" Leliana's eyes fixed on hers. "Like this…" She took an inhale of breath then slowly let it out. "That's it…" Amara followed her example. Her heart began to slow once more, her chest suddenly lighter. Darkness that had crept into the edges of her vision soon abated. All that was left were gentle eyes that looked at her, a soft voice that comforted her and arms that held her close. Amara closed her eyes as Leliana drew back into a warm embrace.

"Leliana…" Amara let out a long careful breath. "One day I won't be me anymore." Leliana's heart raced as she gently wiped tears that rolled down the Warden's cheek. She looked deep into Amara's glistening eyes and held her gaze.

"Then I'll keep reminding you of who you are." She leant in slowly, their eyes locked. She paused just before their lips touched, glancing down at Amara's waiting mouth before looking up at her amber eyes once more. Her heart raced along with her breath. She wanted this for so long, just Amara and her. Her body quivered with excitement that started low in her belly, making her ache with a warmth that pulsed through her as she felt the Warden's hands reach up and touch her jaw. Warm tender fingers traced along her skin and softly went to the base of her neck, gently pulling her forward. Soft lips touched her, tentative at first, delighting in the tender press against hers. Their kiss was chaste, compared to the one they shared earlier that day. No tongue entered her mouth, just soft, moist flesh that slipped achingly slow between her lips. She savoured the Warden's taste wanting to etch it into her memory forever. Her hands travelled up along Amara's neck, cupping the sides of her jaw. The Warden's skin was hot to her touch, her breath switching between long and quick. She felt Amara's hand travel down the side of her body stopping at her waist. A strong hand gripped her there but assuring and not roughly, wanting but not possessive. A soft sound escaped Leliana's lips. The Warden's careful restraint was unlike anything she ever expected from her. Lips gently parted from hers. Leliana opened her eyes again and found a deep pool of amber. Even in the dark she could see the warm colour of them. Amara pressed her forehead against Leliana's shoulder and sighed.

"Leliana…" Amara's voice was a soft whisper, her breath quick.

"I know." Leliana held her closer. "I'll wait, as long as you want." Amara closed her eyes tightly. "We should try and get some sleep." Leliana drew away and stood up. She looked at the Warden on the ground and offered her hand. Amara reached for it letting the bard help her stand. Leliana kept hold of her and silently led her to the cabin below deck. She smiled, her eyes flitting to the Warden with a gentle stare.

The quarters were small and tight. An oil lamp that burned on a wall lit it with a soft warm light. Leliana led her to a small bed easing her down. She sat next to the Warden, their hands still clasped together. It was strange dance they performed; part desire, part guilt, a drawing in then a pulling away. Flirtation masqueraded as playfulness. While they held each closer than just mere friends, there was wall between them that kept them apart a slight distance.

"I can sleep on the floor." Amara looked down at the bard's fingers gently caressing them.

"Don't be silly dearest. There's plenty of room on the bed." Amara met her eyes. She was torn. Leliana smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can behave." Amara answered her with a smile of her own then a let a pent breath out that ended in a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Leliana pressed against her.

"It will be a challenge, resisting you." Amara leant on her back affectionately, feeling the laughter well out of Leliana's chest. Her heart was hammering with suppressed excitement and desire. Leliana kissed her cheek making her stomach clench with butterflies.

"Hmmm… I'm up for the challenge, if you are." Leliana smiled at her coyly from beneath her lashes. Her hands roved the back of her neck pulling her close. "If we fail then we'll just have to keep trying, won't we?" Amara looked down at her luscious lips, aching to kiss that beautiful smile off her face and turn it into gasps of pleasure. Desperately she sought to change the subject.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Her eyes lifted from red lips to blue eyes.

"Hmm?" Leliana looked at her curiously.

"Earlier today, you mentioned we had something to discuss?" Amara reluctantly shifted her body away and leant her back on the cabin wall next to the bed.

"Oh! Umm… I heard you haven't been sleeping." Leliana looked at her uneasily. "Morrigan gave me a potion to use… to help you." Slowly she slipped out the vial tucked in her armour. "It will make you sleep for five hours… but I have a different idea… if you want to try it." Amara reached for the potion and turned it in her hand thoughtfully. A small smile crept to her lips. The witch never missed a beat, despite the times she had lain next to her with her eyes closed, waiting the hours away in the half light of the morning. Morrigan had known she hadn't been asleep. Leliana looked at her silently, perhaps a little disappointed the Warden wasn't upset. Amara handed the potion back to her.

"What did you have in mind?" Amara eyed her suspiciously while a small smirk played across her lips. Leliana caught it and fought down a smile. She cleared her throat as heat crept up her neck.

"Well, not what you're thinking… somehow I don't think that will help you at all." She turned away suddenly feeling the flush touch her cheeks.

"Oh? Well how do you know?" Amara teased, suggestively playing with the bard's hands and fingers. Leliana turned back and thumped her loudly on the arm.

"Stop teasing me, it's not very nice." She smiled as she hitched herself up, straddling the Warden's lap. "We're supposed to behave, remember." She looked down at the Warden playfully as she felt Amara's hands go to her waist. She trembled a little inside.

"I apologize my lady. I shall stop now." Amara gave her a cheeky smile and dropped her hands from Leliana's waist. "So what did you have in mind, truly?"

"Well, I think you should take your armour off, slide into bed and let me show you what I _else_ I can do with these hands." Gently she caressed the Warden's shoulders as she smiled teasingly.

Amara's brow arched up. "Sounds a lot like what I was thinking of earlier in our conversation."

Leliana giggled. "Trust me, I won't take it that far." She lifted her leg over the Warden's hips and sat on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Ok, I'll trust you." Amara smiled as her hands untied the knots at the side of her armour. She cleared her throat and looked at the bard as she drew the armour over her head. Leliana suppressed the rapid rise in her breathing as she looked upon Amara's creamy skin, her soft curves leading her eyes to two round breasts. She had imagined this quite often, in the dark of her tent as she waited to sleep after her watch. It was a sight more beautiful than anything she expected. Amara smiled as she noticed a long, slow breath escape Leliana's lips. She chuckled softly snapping the bard out of her staring. "I take it you approve my dear." Blue eyes met hers, pupils wide with desire.

"Oh yes." Leliana voice shook breathlessly. Amara's hands went to the lacing of her leather pants. Slowly she drew the thongs open. Leliana's hand quickly grasped her fingers, stilling them. She looked up at the bard and saw her swallow hard. "I think you better keep those on." Leliana blinked then chuckled, her breathing quick.

"As you wish." Amara smiled. "Where did you want me?"

Arousal roared through Leliana's body like fire. _On me… then deep inside…Oh…_ Her thoughts raced through her mind like the warmth that travelled her body. She took a steadying breath. "Under the covers, on your stomach."

Amara smiled as she did as she was bid slipping into the covers and laying her head on the pillow, her arms by her side. Leliana flitted about her limited vision as she moved about the room removing her armour and donning on a soft shirt that ended mid-thigh. She felt Leliana settle on top of her just below her hips. Her gentle weight pressing against her while warm hands slowly caressed her naked back. Amara smiled as she felt heat rising to her skin with each stroke.

Leliana's watched her hands glide on to the Warden's smooth skin in a wide circular pattern. She could feel firm muscles underneath them, tight and knotted. She noticed too the lingering redness of long welts that marred the Warden's near flawless complexion. Her jaw twitched with tension and her lips flattened in a firm line while she traced four lines with her fingers that started from Amara's shoulder blade and led down towards her waist. She pressed a little harder wanting to erase them from the Warden's back.

Amara noticed the change in her touch and craned her neck a little to look at the bard. "Leliana, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes… sorry I got a little distracted." Leliana took a breath and continued to slowly work Amara's tired muscles. Amara groaned at the soothing pressure making Leliana chuckle. "Just relax… I'll take good care of you." Unable to keep herself from doing so, she leant in and kissed the back of Amara's neck before resuming her work again. Her hands pressed firm even pressure starting at the base of Amara's spine, slowly and deliberately walking her hands up the entirety of her back, lingering in places a little as she worked each knot loose.

"Ohh… that feels… so… good." Amara groaned again as she felt Leliana's hands do wonders for her tired aching flesh. A small laughed sounded from the bard behind her.

"Hmm… you like that?" Leliana held herself weight up on her knees as her hands travelled to Amara's shoulders, her ears delighting at the sounds of pleasure that escaped the Warden's lips. Her eyes closed a little as she felt the Warden's well-muscled shoulders. Swinging a sword in constant battles gave the woman beneath her an impressive physique. She felt a warm pulse between her legs as she imagined those shoulders bearing down on her in the dark of night. Silently she cleared her throat. "Tell me of your favourite place to be."

"Um… what do you mean?" The Warden's voice we soft and relaxed.

"Where do you like to go just for fun, just for you?" Leliana soft tone was heaven to Amara's ears. Her eyes closed a little savouring the sound of it.

"There's a place near my home… in Highever." Amara drifted a little as she thought. "It's a secret grove I found with my brother while we were out hunting."

"Can you tell me about it a little?" Leliana's hands gently squeezed the muscle between her shoulders and her neck. Her thumbs working in beautiful circles on her skin.

"Large strong trees, with leaves and branches that dappled the light. I'd lie under them… on the soft ground." Amara's voice was sleepy, her words slow and gentle. "I went there just to think… it was quiet there." Leliana waited as her hands massaged the back of the Warden's neck. "It's beautiful there… I think you'll like it." A small sleepy chuckle welled out of her throat. "I'd like to show you… one day."

Leliana slowed her pressing, her hands now moving to caress the Warden's skin. "I'd like that." She lay herself down on top of the Warden's back her fingers tracing little patterns on her shoulder blade. She closed her eyes and listened to Amara's strong heart. Her breath had finally evened out into that deeper rhythm of sleep. Gently she eased herself down next to the Warden's body and slipped the covers over them both. Amara's face was unlined though she slept with sheer exhaustion. Leliana gently kissed her lips and settled her arm protectively over the Warden's body.

…


	51. Chapter 51 Masquerade Part 1

**Notes: Another glimpse into Amara's past. Continues on from The Promise. Rated M**

**51 Masquerade – Part 1**

…

_Elise's chamber was warmly lit. The sofa by the hearth was littered with books and scrolls that she had been reading in the days she had spent at the manor. Both Gress and Amara hand given her their latest finds from the Cousland library. The castle was abuzz with the preparations for the feast. Lady Eleanor had taken it upon herself to organise fittings for both the Keeper and her First for the various dresses they could choose to wear. It was a special event that only happened on the eve of the first day of spring - The Festival of the Hunt and Winter's End. Nobles from far flung places visited Highever for a few days before and after to participate in the year's first hunt, welcoming the time of plenty once more._

_Elise sat on the side of the bed staring in awe at several dresses laid out before her. She had been surprised when the Teyrna had requested her presence earlier that week, she herself riding into the Dalish camp with a mere handful of guards and Amara their captain riding by her mother's side. Amara had greeted her in a carefully formal way as the Teyrna joined them for lunch in a small grove. Elise's heart beat quickly as she watched her betroths eyes twinkle while they sat before her. It had been five long months since their engagement was made public and Amara true to her word had withheld body from more amorous activities with her. Long nights lovemaking became long nights of conversations and lingering glances. Passionate kisses were replaced by chaste meeting of lips, apart from several indiscretions when neither of them could bear their restraint any longer. In those times it took every bit of control from them both to part their bodies and lips from each other and resume their respectable distance._

_Over lunch Lady Eleanor had explained the festival to her in great detail. It was a celebration of the full cycle of life, starting with a spirited hunt followed by a feast to welcome the New Year. The feast began with a masked ball and usually ended with lovers old and new taking a night together at their discretion. Elise had been shocked at the idea, her eyes going to Amara's laughing face as the Teyrna calmly informed her that it was usually quite accepted that any child conceived under this night was doubly blessed. She watched Amara flush prettily when her mother proceeded to tell her that Amara was a child created in such a night. The Teyrna smiled fondly at her daughter then. Elise's heart raced as she thought of the implications the night held for Amara and her._

_"But, like with any tradition some protocol must be followed." The Teyrna's voice rang a little clearer as she explained the night's rules. "One's identity is to be kept hidden until one found their lover at the ball. That means you cannot not see each other five hours before the ball starts. The ball still represented the hunt after all and what is a hunt without a little chasing no?" The Teyrna smiled as she remembered her husband relentlessly pursuing her through a crowded hall while she avoided him teasingly. "Traditionally the men are the hunters dressed in identical armour while the women represented the quarry so to speak, to be wooed and courted and to be treated as the lady sees fit." Amara smiled again as she looked at Elise's eyes wide with wonder. "As you are both women, you may choose to be one or the other, though I think I know the path you will choose my daughter." Smiling she swung her gaze to Amara._

_"I do love to hunt Mother." Amara flashed Elise a wicked grin that had the Keeper blushing._

_"Well, that decided, my darling could you leave us for a moment while I discuss the preparations with Lady Elise?" Amara bowed to her mother's wish and walked over to the rest of the camp extending her mother's invitation to all._

_That had been several days ago now and since then Keeper had taken up temporary residence in the manor, her days filled with fittings and helping with the grand festival's preparations while her nights were filled with music and stories along with nightly, though mannerly visits from her betrothed. The entire castle was constantly busy with chores with even both the Lord and Lady working alongside their friends and subjects alike. The days leading to the hunt afforded Elise a rare opportunity to familiarise herself with both the Teyrn and the Teyrna in more informal ways. Elise and Andriel often wondered about in awe as the manor before them evolved into a spectacle to behold. Old tapestries were replaced by newly made ones that the guests themselves had a hand in making. Each fitting was polished till they shined and each used candle replaced by a brand new one. Heavy curtains that protected from the winter's chill were also replaced by lighter fabric in hues of nature at its most abundant. Mantles and walls were decorated with beautifully carved panels of wood, depicting the Cousland history along with Dalish tales from their tribe._

_Amara had informed her that it was a special year with Caleb and Andriel's wedding so close at hand. Her lover had escorted her to a private garden as part of their midday stroll. Elise's eyes sparkled with wonder as she took in the many rare flowers that adorned the paths they walked along. The Captain stole several kisses behind the four stone walls that surrounded them, each kiss lingering longer and longer before Amara reluctantly parted her lips from her. Elise still held her close, not wanting their brief dalliance to end._

_"I must leave you early tonight." Amara looked at her fondly. "Tomorrow's hunt starts well before dawn and we must be well rested for it."_

_"I am to hunt at your side and Andriel with Caleb, so your father has informed us with great enthusiasm." Elise's voice was amused._

_Amara chuckled as she thought of her father. "You'll have to forgive him my Lady. He doesn't get to hunt as much as he used to and this festival is one of his favourites." Amara wove her fingers around the Keeper's as they continued to walk. "I also suspect the coming night with my Mother tends to spur his interests somewhat." Elise laughed as she caught a frown cross her lover's face. She turned Amara's gaze toward her gently with her hand._

_"I find myself looking forward to the evening with much longing, my love." Their eyes locked as their foreheads touched tenderly. "It has been so, so long since we last made love." Amara's breath shuddered as her hands cupped Elise's cheeks. Slowly their lips met, gently parting each other's mouths as they kissed deeply._

_Both were breathless as their kiss broke once more. "It won't be long now my love." Amara looked at her mischievously. "With your permission I would like to soon find myself in all your hidden places long unvisited by me." She chuckled as a sudden blush touched the Keeper's cheeks and neck._

_A soft laugh welled out of the Keeper's throat. "When the time comes you shall have my permission emma lath." Her green eyes caught the dappled light making them twinkle like emeralds. She kissed Amara lovingly as they made their way back inside the manor._

_…_

_Elise was sitting on the bed studying one of the Dalish scrolls that Amara had given her that day when a small voice sounded from behind her door._

_"Keeper? Are you there?" Andriel's voice sounded a little anxious to her ears. Elise crossed the carpeted floor quickly and opened the door. Relief briefly washed over Andriel's eyes as she entered before worry replaced it once more._

_"Andriel, what's the matter?" Apprehension rose in Elise's chest as the First sat down on the sofa._

_"Um… tomorrow night… I'm a little nervous about it." Andriel scratched her neck awkwardly._

_"Why my dear?" Beside her Elise tucked her knees under her chin and hugged herself as she waited for her First to speak._

_"Well, Caleb and I have been so patient and careful… not to…" Andriel's brow arched suggestively. "And well, sometimes I think we have gone too slow and… I want us to… make love tomorrow night but I'm not sure how to tell him." Andriel bit her lip nervously as she looked at the Keeper._

_"Oh! Um… well, have the two of you spoken of it much?" Elise couldn't fight a small smile coming to her lips._

_"Yes! Gods yes! In between kisses and touches." Andriel lent back on the sofa with a sigh. "But he is so controlled and worried at being appropriate, what if it becomes really awkward?"_

_"Well, I guess maybe go back to kisses and more touches and see if it leads to it naturally." Elise patted her friend's arm affectionately. "It seems to be a traditional night for lovers so perhaps he will be less inhibited." ._

_"Gods I hope so!" Andriel smiled at her and stood up. "Umm… does Lady Amara show the same restraint with you?"_

_"I believe not quite as much, but she has been trying." They both chuckled till the First left the room. Shortly afterwards Elise heard tap at her door. Thinking it was Andriel she went and opened it with a smile. She was pleasantly surprised to see Amara standing in her doorway. She wore a short dark jacket, cut well for her frame. Inlaid buttons graced the cuffs and front of it while thick dark embroidery gave the fabric more texture. A light loose shirt underneath it had the first few buttons unclasped revealing a good amount of cleavage and black leather pants hugged her legs tightly. Elise gasped at the sight of her, a rosy hue coming to her cheeks._

_"Amara?" Elise was breathless as her lover stepped towards her._

_"My love… It is customary for the hunter to ask for a good luck kiss on the eve of the hunt." Amara held her about the waist and looked deep into her eyes. Elise smiled and caressed her face before catching her lips in a fevered kiss._

_Amara gently broke their kiss with a sigh. Elise's eyes stared deep into hers hungrily. "You look so good that I want to do very inappropriate things with you." Her voice was a soft whisper by Amara's ear, making the young woman's heart thunder with excitement. A burst of laughter welled out of Elise's mouth as Amara scooped her up and swept her off her feet. Giggling Amara kissed all along her neck down to her shoulder then further down nibbling on her collar bone as she carried the Keeper to her bed. Gently she laid Elise on top of the covers before continuing her kisses across her silken robe, travelling steadily down her stomach then across to both hips._

_"My love… what are we doing?" Elise's voice was excited tinged with a little reservation._

_"Tradition didn't dictate where I could kiss you." Elise gasped as she felt Amara's lips at her lower abdomen. She could feel Amara smiling through them as she slowly inched further down. Elise grasped at her shoulders suddenly, making Amara look up. Elise's mouth was parted, her eyes wide with arousal. "We can't make any noise." Amara nodded then smiled before resuming her ardent kissing._

_Breathing hard and fast, Elise leant her head back on the bed and gently brought her knees up granting Amara more access to her throbbing centre. Amara's hands lovingly ran up along her inner thighs as her lips found their way to her waiting flesh. Small faint whimpers escaped the Keeper's lips as Amara's ran her tongue between her wet folds before twirling it around her sensitive clit. Elise's hand shot to her mouth stifling a sudden moan. Amara looked up and smiled before going back for more, her senses filling with the Keeper's sweet taste. Elise's body was writhing as her tongue slowly pushed deeper. Elise's hands gripped her shoulders again._

_"Amara, I don't think I can stay quiet." She whispered frantically, her chest heaving with each gasp as Amara's tongue pushed in further. Amara withdrew her tongue and kissed her wet flesh._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Amara looked up with just enough restraint though she hungered for the Keepers's taste. Elise shook her head wildly. Quickly she took the pillow from under her head and hugged it to her chest._

_"Please keep going… I want to feel you again." With no more encouragement needed Amara dove back inside her with her tongue as her lips brushed her throbbing clit. Elise bit down on the pillow hard as she felt her lover push her body toward ecstasy. Amara's tongue was relentless, her desire fuelled by the Keepers muffled cries. Carefully she coaxed her tongue in and out of Elise's centre savouring her beautiful sweet taste. Aching for more, Elise bucked against her mouth as her pleasure came closer while she desperately kept from moaning loudly. It was blissful torture, her nectar spilling as she felt her pleasure surfacing. Frequent whimpers reached Amara's ears as her mouth worked to bring her lover to the brink of release. With a long muffled moan Elise's eyes shut tightly, her body shaking sharply as her lover brought her to completion with a final long suck on her sensitive button. Amara straightened herself up from between the Keeper's legs with a smile. She scooted her body next to Elise and gently lifted the pillow from her grip. Elise's eyes were closed while she continued gasping. Amara kissed her misted brow before pulling her close in a warm embrace. Elise buried her head in Amara's jacket as small sob welled out of her throat._

_Amara's heart jumped, she looked down at her lover worriedly. "Elise?" She noticed a tear roll down her cheek. "My love… did I hurt you?"_

_Elise shook her head as she trembled in Amara's arms. "No love… You just felt really good and I have missed you making love to me dearly."_

_"Oh my heart… I'm sorry I didn't know this was so hard on you." Amara held her close. "We can make love as much as you want… I'll do anything you want." She kissed Elise's face repeatedly while whispering loving words in her ear. "Please… just tell me… I'll do it."_

_"My heart, I can't ask you to do that." Elise looked up at Amara lovingly._

_"Yes you can… We are to be married soon, what does it matter if we are intimate before or after it?" Amara caressed her lover's wet cheek._

_"It matters to your family Amara… I can abide by that rule a little longer. I was just a little overwhelmed with feeling… I didn't mean to worry you so." Elise looked into those troubled amber eyes wanting desperately to comfort her love._

_"It's three more months before our wedding, please tell me at any time from now if this waiting is too much to endure and I will come to you gladly." Elise nodded her assent then kissed Amara deeply. For a while they held each other closely both savouring each other's long missed touch. Late in the night Amara gave Elise a parting kiss before seeking her own chambers. She slept more soundly than she had in months before her brother knocked on her door to wake her for the hunt._

_The castle was soon bustling as the hunting parties gathered at the gates. Elise came to Amara's side wearing her traditional elven armour. The leather was brown and green in colour and showed parts of her lover's body alluringly. Amara herself was dressed in dark leather armour tapered to her body closely for stealth and moveability. Both of them carried elven bows strapped to their back. Amara looked at Elise appreciatively before planting a deep kiss on her mouth._

_In darkness they quickly and quietly made their way through the plains before veering off into a nearby forest. Following a small game trail they soon came upon tracks that led to a small waterhole. Amara admired the way the Keeper moved through brush, her steps light and confident, her keen eyes easily picking up the movement of a young buck that grazed by the water's edge. The buck looked up warily and patiently they waited till it was at ease once more. Elise nocked an arrow on her bow and carefully aimed for its heart. Amara waited a short distance from her with her dagger drawn in readiness. She watched with admiration while the Keeper released a long careful breath as she loosed the arrow on their quarry. It struck true making the buck falter to the ground struggling. Amara ran for it quickly drawing her blade across its throat to bring a quick end to its suffering. Elise walked to her with a smile. Together they gave thanks to the Goddess before Amara heaved it across her shoulders and carried it back toward the castle._

_"We hunt well together my love." Elise gave her a sidelong smile as they walked. Amara chuckled and offered Elise her lips who gladly kissed her._

_"We do. Do you think the tribe will be happy with our pairing?" Elise caressed her cheek lovingly and nodded._

_"They already are." Elise smiled attractively and confidently, making Amara's heart thunder at the sight of it._

_"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Amara looked at her lover appreciatively, smiling at the blush that her words caused._

_On the way they met Caleb and Andriel each carrying large brightly coloured pheasants. Caleb's eyes widened as he saw his sister approach with a buck across her shoulders._

_"Well done my dears!" He looked at both women proudly. "This will be a feast indeed!" Amara smiled at him warmly. Slowly the various hunting pairs made their way toward the castle gates. Amara spotted her father carrying a boar on his shoulder. She shook her head in wonder as he smiled smugly at her. Her mother at his side preferred to hunt fowl and she carried a couple of them proudly. Together they relinquished their kills to the care of the kitchen hands where they were prepared into scrumptious meals under Nan's watchful eyes. Much of the morning was spent celebrating and sharing stories of various successes and near misses. Amara held Elise's hand often as they mingled through the crowd. As morning lapsed into the afternoon a small horn was sounded signalling the time to prepare for the ball. The Teyrn raised his drink and wished everyone a good, successful night's hunt. The crowd cheered as they caught him send his wife a wink making her blush profusely._

_Amara turned to the Keeper with smile. Gently she took up Elise's hand brought it to her lips, her eyes twinkling with desire and anticipation._

_"Come and find me my heart." Elise gave her a coy smile then slowly walked away from her while still holding her gaze for a few steps before turning to make her way to her chambers. Amara watched her go._

_"Come sister, let's pick out our armour before the guards get the best ones." Caleb thumped her back fondly before turning her steps to the armoury. Playfully they ran through the halls teasing each other about the coming night's festivities. They got to the armoury first and quickly picked up a set of armour each. They made their way to the guard room next and sat together as they polished each piece of their attire._

_"So brother…" Amara hedged. "Will you and the Lady Andriel be enjoying the full night's celebrations?"_

_Caleb gave her loud thump on her arm chuckling at the directness of her question. "I think it would depend on what my Lady wants." Caleb gave her a nervous glance as she rubbed her arm vigorously._

_"And if she so desired it?" Amara chuckled watching Caleb's face redden with heat._

_Caleb gave her a smirk and shook his head. "Then who am I to refuse."_

_Amara laughed heartily. "That's good to hear, I was worried you would leave your beloved Lady waiting."_

_"And you sister, I already know you intend to the pursue Lady Elise." Amara gasped in mock offence. "Oh don't look at me like that! I just hope your Lady gets to eat dinner first." Amara thrust her elbow against her brother's ribs then laughed some more. After finishing cleaning their armour they each made their way to their quarters to bathe and dress for the night._

_Elise and Andriel both paced about the Keeper's room restlessly as they waited for the Teyrna's hand maidens to help them dress. They had bathed in warm water mixed with an alluring scent that was said to be traditionally used during the festival. The hand maidens greeted them warmly as they entered the chamber, complimenting them on their choice of dresses._

_Elise had picked a dark forest green dress that shimmered with lighter hue as the light caught parts of it. The skirt of it flowed freely from her hips. Her bodice was studded with small intricately cut gems that added sparkles of light to the whole attire. Her arms and shoulders remained bare, her neck graced with a fine white gold necklace with emerald drop that sat just above her cleavage. Fine rings adorned a couple of her fingers while her ears wore a drop of emerald each. Her hair was gathered up and rolled against the top of her head leaving a couple of small locks sensually cascading down the side of her face and neck. The mask she wore was covered the feathers of a woodland bird, its green hue a little brighter than the dress she wore._

_Andriel herself had picked out a dark blue dress, similar in colour to a bright night sky. Small finely cut diamonds studded her bodice giving it quite a similar effect. Her skirt hugged her hips before it fanned out and parted just above the knees. Her arms were sleeved to her wrist, the material clinging to her skin closely. She wore her hair partial fastened while long curls of it cascaded down her bare back. Her mask was adorned with the blue black feathers of a raven with small flecks of dove feathers scattered through it._

_The two women gasped as they looked upon one another. "You look wonderful Keeper!" Andriel admired Elise's attire._

_"And you my dear! Lord Caleb will not be able to resist your advances!" Together they giggled and turned around and around before the looking glass._

_Amara carefully dressed in her armour, ensuring every piece of it presented correctly. Her fingers traced wolf's face intricately etched into her chest plate. Angular plates on her arms sat seamlessly against the other offering maximum movement and protection. Her hips and legs were likewise covered in the bright steel. It was heavier armour to what she usually wore but it suited her body well making her look quite impressive. She braided her hair in a long queue down her back and slipped a simple studded black mask on. She left her chambers and went to her brother's room. She found him pacing nervously by his window, relief washing over his face when she informed him it was time to descend to the hall._

_The banquet room walls were lined with long tables furnished with various dishes. The centre of the hall was left bare for dancing. The main hearth blazed with heat that warmed the hall comfortably without making it too hot. Their father spoke to them congenially as more 'hunters' in armour filed into the room. The crowd had an excited hum as they waited for their partners to arrive. Audible gasps had Amara turning her head to the staircase as the first of the ladies descended. Two my two they came down, their dresses in various styles and colours. Amara felt a slight thrum go through her as a lady in a stunning dark green gown began her descent. Her mouth twitched in a small smile as the hunters turned their heads in awe of her. The woman at her side wore dark blue dress just as beautifully cut._

_Andriel gripped Elise's hand tightly as they continued their way down the long staircase. The hall before them was a sea of shining steel almost identical from afar._

_Andriel turned to Elise apprehensively. "How will I find him? There are so many here!"_

_"It's ok my dear, he will be looking for you just the same." Elise patted her arm reassuringly._

_"Do you see Lady Amara at all?" Andriel looked all about still slightly bewildered._

_"Not yet but I believe she will find me before I find her." Elise gave her a smile as they stepped onto the hall's smooth floor. A round of chatter and compliments ensued, followed by careful flirtations as partners tried to locate one another. Amara smiled and spoke with various women, complimenting them on their dresses or their hair and sometimes their shoes. At all times she kept a careful eye on the lady in the dark green dress, often drawing near to hear snippets of her conversations. The lady had yet to make direct contact with her and she enjoyed the stalking she had been doing. Dinner was served shortly after the first mingling of the two groups. Amara sat herself to a table slightly to the side of the Lady she believed was her lover. Watching and admiring her lips and hands as she ate. The lady in the blue dress beside her looked happy as she chatted away to the man next to them. Amara smiled as she recognized Caleb's features._

_As the dinner went on she found Elise looking about more and more. Amara smiled as she made her approach to the empty chair beside her deliberately sitting with her back to her for a few moments as she waited for her to completely disregard her presence. Andriel and Elise chatted for a few moments with the First asking a few times where she thought Amara was. Amara watched as Elise resumed eating again waiting for her to place her hands back on the table once more. A heartbeat or two went by when she finally did. Amara looked at her discretely as she tenderly caressed the back of the Keeper's hand just like they had touched the first time they had dined together formally months before. She watched as Elise's eyes closed at her touch, her breath quickening suddenly. A soft heat came to her cheeks as she looked ahead some more. Gently Amara grasped her fingers around the Keeper's hand running small little circles on her palm. Her heart thundered as she saw Elise's beautiful lips part with a soft breath that made her nostrils flare out ever so slightly with arousal. As the music started up and Amara squeezed her hand and gave it a gentle tug toward the dance floor. She watched Elise smile though the Keeper still refused to look at her directly. Gently they stood up and made their way to the centre of the room. Amara held her hand aloft and gently turned the Keeper's body away from her, while her other hand grasped the front of her waist. Slowly they swayed to the music bodies close together as Amara's lips softly brushed the back of her neck. Elise trembled in her arms, her skin standing up in small little bumps. Amara held her closer still, her lips gently caressing the curve of her ear. She felt Elise gasp at their touch making her smile against her sensitive skin. Casually she kissed her neck at a spot just below her ear. This elicited another soft gasp._

_"My love…" Just two little words was all Amara said. Elise's body melted right into her radiating love and desire. Gently she turned the Keeper's body to face her, her heart hammering as their eyes met for the first time. Just like their first dance they lost themselves in their own little world as the music continued around them._

…


	52. Chapter 52 Masquerade Part 2

**52 Masquerade Part 2**

…

"What took you so long?" Elise tilted her head to the side curiously as they danced.

Amara kissed her lips lightly. "Hmm… I was enjoying the beautiful view." Her amber eyes glistened behind her mask.

Elise's mouth parted in disbelief. "You little vixen! Did you know where I was this whole time?" Amara gave her a cheeky smirk and nodded.

"What's a hunt without a little chase no?" Amara answered her with a fair imitation of her mother's accent making the Keeper laugh. Amara smiled wider. "Oh, you are stunning to behold." She dipped her lover in a smooth fluid motion catching her lips in a deep kiss as she pulled her up once more. Mindful of her steel plates Amara pulled her closer letting their foreheads touch. Amara looked her lovingly, her eyes closing a little. "And now that you've found me, what is my Lady's wish?"

Elise smiled at her seductively as she drew Amara's body against her some more. "I think we should retire, and take full advantage of this night." Slowly their bodies parted and Amara led the Keeper out of the hall. Away from prying eyes Amara drew Elise into a darkened hallway and kissed her hungrily. Their hands roved each other's body with a keen touch while their hearts raced together. Hurriedly their steps took them towards Elise's chambers while Amara's hands grabbed at Elise's waist every few metres to cover her in ardent kisses. They walked past many rooms on the way, some occupied with those within in varying stages of lovemaking. They approached Elise's chambers quietly not wanting anyone to notice them enter. As they drew close they heard a familiar voice cry out.

"Oh Gods! My Lord Caleb… Yes!" Andriel's muffled cries rang through the stout wooden door. Amara and Elise burst out laughing as they hurried into their own chambers.

They entered the softly lit room and smiled at each other as their masks came off. Elise closed the door and leant on it watching her lover standing in front of her. Amara resolutely crossed the space between them, gently taking up the Keeper's hands. Slowly she led her lover towards the bed, her eyes roving up and down her body appreciatively. By the side of the bed they kissed deeply, feeling their lips slide against each other while their tongues pressed against the other's as they gently explored their lover's sweet mouth. Amara's heart raced with emotions, she had longed for this. She had ached for many lonely nights to feel her lover's caress once more. Elise breathe hard through their kissing, her whole body yearning for Amara to take her. The urgent need from their long months parted warred with her lover's blissfully slow pace. It was sweet, sweet torture as she felt Amara's fingers softly trail down her neck and shoulders before running down her bare arms and clasping both her hands.

Amara smiled coyly as their lips parted. She took up Elise's hands and slowly brought them up above their heads. Like a slow sensual dance she turned the Keeper's body facing away from hers. Breathless Elise turned her head slightly to look back at her lover's face. Amber eyes met hers before they travelled to the back of her neck. Soft light fingers caressed her there followed by soft warm lips. Amara closed her eyes as she kissed Elise's smooth skin, her senses taking in every bit of her. Slowly her fingers found their way to the clasp of her necklace carefully removing the jewellery from her graceful neck. Without her lover's hand breaking contact with her skin, she watched Amara lean forward to place the necklace on the bedside table in front of them. Elise closed her eyes as she felt Amara's fingers softly whisper down her spine to the first button of her dress. Gentle tugs followed by small pops reached her ears as her lover slowly undid each one. She felt hot kisses trailing down her back as her skin was carefully exposed. Elise took a shuddering breath as the tight bodice came away from her body and fell to the ground with a soft sound.

Amara wrapped her hands around her waist as she continued to visit Elise's back with her mouth. She smiled through her kiss feeling her lover's hands on top of hers slowly leading them to soft round breasts. Elise moaned a little as Amara's fingers gently rubbed her nipples erect, whimpering high when they came to the tips and gently squeezed. One hand travelled down the soft plane of her belly and slipped past the band that secured the skirt to her waist. Heat pulsed between her legs as warm fingers lightly brushed the soft hair on her mound. Fire roared through her as Amara's other hand left her breast and trailed down to meet the other at her skirt. A slow careful tug slipped them past her hips letting them fall at her feet. Elise breathe hard against Amara's armour as her lover's hands gently removed her underwear, carefully slipping them down her thighs. As she stepped out of them, warm hands then ran up the front of her thighs before each settled on her hips. Amara gripped them firmly, pulling her body against the cool hard metal between them. Elise gasped, feeling the hard surface against her soft flesh. Her body involuntarily pressed against it some more as Amara's mouth clamped on to the skin where her neck and shoulders met. She felt the warming sting as her lover sucked her flesh there hard before gently grazing her with teeth that she was sure would leave a mark on her.

Amara smiled as she heard a soft whimper escape her lover's lips. Her kisses travelled up the back of her neck once more while she moved her hands to the Keeper's lower abdomen. Elise leant against her as she marked the nape of her neck with the same loving bite. Softly she soothe the area with a gentle stroke of her tongue before her lips travelled just behind the Keeper's ear. She felt Elise tremble in her arms as her breath delicately caressed her.

"You want me?" Her voice was richly sensuous to Elise's ears. Elise craned her neck slightly as she looked into her lover's shining eyes. She nodded wordlessly, wanting desperately, while a soft breath fled her lips. Eyes still locked she felt Amara's hand travel lower to her throbbing wet folds gently parting them with a finger. Heart and breath racing, Elise closed her eyes as she felt a gentle finger push past her flesh spreading moistness over the opening of her waiting heat. She moaned hard as Amara entered her; her long strokes deliberately slow and deep, their breaths and heart racing together. Elise bit down on her bottom lip and shut her eyes tightly against the sensation her lover's hand encouraged from her body. Her hands shot back blindly reaching for purchase on her lover's armour as Amara's touches visited her center faster and faster while her mouth carefully sucked firmly along her neck. Soft moans and gasps escaped frequently from her lips, Amara's deftness bringing her to the brink of ecstasy. Her mind raced as each touch made her flesh pulse, her loud cries echoing around them as Amara's finger drove in deeply before making her shudder with completion. Weakly she leant against Amara's armoured body as her lover's hand gently coaxed the last lingering waves of pleasure from within. Gentle lips smiled against her neck as Amara withdrew her touch. Lovingly she was gathered into a deep embrace before gently her lax body was turned to receive a deep kiss on her lips.

Breathing hard with excitement Amara led Elise onto the soft covers of the bed. She smiled as she looked upon her lover's satisfied face. Carefully she turned her attention to every buckle and tie on her armour removing them in front of her lover's glistening green stare and letting each piece fall to the ground with a dull ring. As each plate came off she watched Elise's hungry eyes take in every inch of flesh that her falling armour revealed. When the last piece came off, she stood for a moment letting Elise's eyes take in her sight before gently she slid her body up against her lover on the bed.

"It's been so long since I've looked upon you." Elise moistened her lips as her eyes roamed Amara's body. Softly she touched her lover's smooth skin, getting to know every line and bump, every crease, scar and muscle again. She watched Amara's breath come in quick excited gasps as she seductively crawled on top her. Gently she straddled Amara's waist, her humming flesh resting lightly on her abdomen. Faces close she hovered above her lover with a cheeky grin. She stared at those beautiful luscious lips a moment before kissing them hungrily. Her heart and body delighted, feeling Amara's tongue eagerly darting into her warm mouth. Her hands roamed along and down toned muscles, slowly making their way all the way down Amara's chest. She felt that chest heave with excitement as she cupped each proud breast with her hands. Gently at first, thumbs twirled small circles on both rosy nipples earning soft moans from her lover's lips. Amber eyes opened locking with hers, desperate want and desire filling their stares. Elise's lips left soft plump ones and travelled down one side of a strong jaw, trailing fiery kisses all along a graceful neck. Amara tilted her head back exposing her neck even more to the Keeper's mouth. Kisses travelled down further stopping at the hollow of the Captain's neck. Gently she sucked there before her tongue swept the slight dip on Amara's skin. Her hands moved more ardently now while Amara's hips lifted against her in slow gentle thrusts expressing her need for more.

Her young lover beneath her moaned again as Elise kissed then roughly sucked on her collar bone, leaving a bright red mark in her wake. Her hands moved down, abandoning their touch on two hard nipples, only to replace them gently with a hot mouth working against one then the other with a slow suck. Elise moved her body down, her desire rekindled. Gently she straddled Amara's pelvis at an angle, one knee resting on the bed just above Amara's right hip while the other came to rest under her left thigh, their wet flesh coming into full contact as she locked her legs against her lover's body.

They both moaned as the sweet aching touch sent thrilling sensations that spread from between their legs, radiating into their bellies then up their chests like hot blood coursing through them. They moved together gently at first, building their rhythm carefully, feeling every bit of connection between them as Amara's lips parted with moans that welled out of them. Elise looked down at her lovingly as she continued to rock against her. They gripped each other's waists trying desperately to keep the same positions while their rhythm grew stronger and faster. Breathing in gasps Amara's eyes closed as deep moan rent from her lips. Elise delighted in the beautiful sound making her rock harder against her lover's wet flesh, eliciting the sound from her over and over again.

"Elise…" Hearing her name breathlessly uttered by her lover's lips nearly made her come undone. Elise moaned, bucking faster and harder, her own sounds of pleasure joining Amara's. She whimpered high as her body inexorably made its way to ecstasy.

"Amara…" She gasped quickly, her eyes closing as they rolled back. "I don't think I can hold on…" Her brow creased as her lips twisted with a moan. Her body shook, torn between extending the building pleasure and giving over to it completely. Amara sat up capturing her lips in a hungry kiss as her hands gripped her lover's sides hard. They were so close, their months of control broken by their impending bliss. Amara bucked against her desperately now, no longer holding anything back while Elise felt each sublime thrust pushing her right to the edge. She grabbed on to her young lover's back, her fingers digging hard as pleasure roared through them both. Shuddering cries broke their kiss, their heads throwing back as they quivered and shook sharply against each other in the wake of ecstasy.

"Elise…" Amara's eyes were closed, her breaths quick against her lover's neck. "I love you." Elise smiled and kissed her misted brow. She held Amara close as their bodies slowed. Everything felt right again, the months of yearning erased by their loving deed.

"Amara, I don't think I can wait anymore. You're deep inside my soul and I don't think I can relinquish you again." Elise gently pushed locks of hair from her lover's face.

"Then don't my love." Amara met her gaze, her lips claiming hers. Amber eyes bored into green. "Don't ever."

…

Sunlight streamed muted colours through stained glass windows. Elise woke with her lover's arm cradling her soft body. She smiled thinking of their blissful night filled with bouts of lovemaking and half sleep. She could stay in this room and in this embrace forever, letting the world outside carry on without them. Gently she caressed Amara's smooth arm smiling as her lover pulled her body in closer. She looked up just in time to see Amara's eyes open. A deep love met her bright stare followed by a smug smile that crossed her lover's lips.

"Ma vhenan… ma'arlath…" Amara's voice was husky with sleep sending small tingles all over her body as her ears delighted in hearing the Dalish words roll from her tongue. She lifted her body from the bed and leant one elbow as she met her lover's eyes.

Elise gently caressed Amara's face. "Ma emma lath." Their loving words exchanged between them then sealed with a sensual kiss.

Amara looked at the light outside then sighed. "Hmm… I don't want to arise." She burrowed her face in between Elise's breasts playfully. "Can I just stay here?" Elise chuckled and ran her fingers through her lover's hair. Sometime in the night Amara's braid had come undone. Her sleep tousled hair tangled messily about her head. It was uncharacteristic to her usually well-presented appearance but Elise couldn't help but find her even more desirable knowing she had a hand in breaking those locks free of their bind.

"It is early morning, I'm sure you can be forgiven for lingering in your lover's bed a little longer." She pressed a kiss on Amara's head, savouring her scent.

Amara looked up cheekily as her hands snaked up Elise's thighs. "I could linger in other places as well… if you wish."

"Oh my love… I do wish it…" Amara's kissed her deeply as her body shifted on top of the Keeper's. "But…" Elise broke the kiss as her hand went to Amara's chest slowing her ardent advance. "Gently though… I'm aching in places I've never ached in before." Amara looked down at her tenderly as she moved her body off the Keeper. A slight disappointment crossed Elise's features making Amara smile. She kissed Elise's lips before her mouth travelled ever so lightly down her body and under the covers. Carefully, gently and slowly she brought Elise's body back to the brink of pleasure before she felt the Keeper's body quiver strongly beneath her once more. Lovingly her lips travelled all the way back up to Elise's gasping mouth for a final chaste kiss. Elise buried her head on the crook of Amara's neck as they held each other closely. Another bit of sleep claimed them before they woke to the tenth call of the morning.

"Hmm… now we really do have to arise." Amara's voice was still just as sleepy as before.

"Your family expects us at brunch my dear." Elise hand reluctantly drew the covers from their warm bodies. Amara rolled on to her side and sat up. She gathered the leather pants from the cold floor and quickly slipped them on. Half naked she laced up her boots while Elise dressed herself in a soft leather pants and a light linen shirt. She handed Amara a shirt before her hands busily drew her hair back into a neat queue down her back.

"Thank you my love." Amara kissed her lips before she drew her shirt on. Elise came to stand before her straightening her garments a final time. Amara's eyes travelled her body, going wide as they got to her lover's neck and espying the small purple bruises that now dotted it.

"What is it love?" Elise looked suddenly worried.

"Um… it's nothing, you look beautiful." She smiled cheekily. Elise arched a brow before crossing the room to the looking glass. She gasped as she saw her reflection.

"Amara!" She turned back to her lover with her mouth gaping open. Amara had the sense to look a little guilty. Elise shook her head and smiled at her young lover. "Well, you'll just have to face your parents' stares along with me, there's no covering them up." Elise inclined her head towards the door. "Shall we, my love?" Amara smiled, her fingers encircling the Keeper's hand as they stepped out of the chamber.

They met the Teyrn and Teyrna at table in one of the smaller halls. Nan had prepared for them a delicious meal of eggs, cured meat and pastries. Caleb and Andriel followed behind them shortly, taking up the side of the table opposite Elise and Amara. Andriel cleared her throat as she took in the marks on Elise's neck. Awkwardly Amara rubbed her brow as she found similar bruising on the First and her mother. Caleb fought down a smile even as redness flushed his cheeks. The Teyrn looked about at them wondering what was amiss. Uneasy silence ensued for a heartbeat or two before he burst into laughter. The tension broken, a round of hysterical chuckles ensued at the table.

Lady Eleanor the first to regain her composure turned to Elise with a smile. "I guess enthusiasm runs deeply in this family."

"Mother!" Caleb and Amara both cried out in disbelief, each turning bright red and making their father burst out laughing once again.

"Oh come now, we all know what happened last night. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Her father's playful tone somehow put them all at ease allowing them to resume breakfast together. Throughout the meal they spoke of many things, from the ball, the dresses and the food along with tantalizing gossip as to who surprisingly left the hall together. Often Amara's eyes flitted to Elise, watching her talk and smile and eat. Twice her hand wondered to caress her thigh under the table enjoying the hitch in her lover's breathing as she did so. As the meal ended Amara invited Elise for a stroll in the gardens, bowing to her mother and father as she stood up.

"Pup, I need to you join me in the study at noon. Gress as you know is moving to different duties due to his age. He has asked me to take a look at his nephew as his replacement." Amara nodded obediently as she took up Elise's hand. "Good. Given what he's uncle is like, I think Nathan Gilmore will make a fine addition to the guard but I'd like you there to give me your opinion after the meeting."

"I shall be there father." Amara and Elise excused themselves then made their way to the private garden that the Keeper had enjoyed days earlier.

…


	53. Chapter 53 Unmentionables

**Note: And I'm back to present time in the story. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hope you enjoy reading it. Your thoughts and reviews are always appreciated **

…

**53 Unmentionables**

The stars were out this clear night. A chill breeze blew in from the window and caressed Morrigan's bare arm making her cross them to her chest. She leant upon the rough stone frame as she looked out over the lake, her thoughts constantly turning to the Warden. The past week had been a sea of emotions for her, waves cresting high with every time they made love then crashing low with every life threatening battle they fought together. The last wave near drowned her, seeing a glimpse of what it would be like lose the Warden forever. Morrigan's brow creased suddenly as she remembered the day's near tragic events. Her mind reeled. It had been tragic. The Warden had died, leaving her bereft of joy and… Morrigan took a shuddering breath. Whether the Warden was near or far, she felt it, coiled deep inside her, just waiting to be acknowledged. Her brow creased again and she shook her head softly out of irritation. Life was simpler in the Wilds. She took what she wanted and who she wanted, casting them off after she was satisfied. Her heart was colder, calmer. The Warden changed all that with her easy smile and teasing words, those lingering glances, sweet red lips and her voracious appetite that matched that strong, attractive body. _Before_ the Warden, she was asleep and wasn't even aware of it. Now she hungered for the tender touch as much as the fierce embrace that rocked her body, mind and soul. _Before_ the Warden she had never felt so satisfied yet at the same time ravenous for more. Today however, she felt something else entirely different - immeasurable pain and grief, a taste of her life _after_ the Warden's wake upon her soul. Her chest ached suddenly as she fought back the sting in her eyes. The Warden had died and though by some miracle she came back, things still didn't feel quite right to her.

"You're thinking of her." The soft tone of the mewling boy had startled her. Languidly she turned her gaze to Alistair beside her, hiding every effort she took of masking how she had been caught unawares. She scoffed at his words even as she desperately hoped her eyes didn't glisten.

"T'is only natural." Morrigan gazed toward the lake once more disregarding the boy's intrusion on her thoughts. "We are at war and _we are leaderless, _for now." Half-heartedly she emphasized the words hoping to belittle his existence but her barb was lost on him. Any other day she would have enjoyed ripping shreds from his pride and dignity, but tonight she was in no mood and it showed. She frowned again, hoping he would just go away.

"Though I know she is back, we lost her today and I have to keep reminding myself she's alive." Morrigan gave him a quick sidelong glance. How can she possibly feel the same as this fool? "I suppose it will all feel right again when she's back from the tower." He continued speaking, his sentiments near mirroring her own. She scoffed at herself. The boy became irritated, mistaking that the sound was directed at him. Morrigan smiled a little. "We are all feeling it, I only wanted to let you know you aren't the only one Amara's death has affected." Alistair shook his head and threw his hands up resignedly. He started to walk away. That suited Morrigan just fine except…

"I know she's alive. But I still lost her... for a long moment." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"It will feel better when you see her again." The young Warden looked back at her once and nodded before walking out of the room. Morrigan stared at the lake once more. Somewhere her lover was on a boat, travelling further still before she can come back. She hoped she slept peacefully.

…

Amara's dreams were peaceful. She hunted with her brother once more, taking in the lush forest around them. They laughed, like they hadn't laughed together for months spooking all prey from their vicinity. They gave up the hunt as lost and wended their way to the grove. She sat in the middle of it; her eyes closed feeling the life around her. Morrigan's wolf stalked past, her golden eyes regarding her with wolfish curiosity. Amara reached for her, letting her fingertips trail along her side. Light shimmered before her as Morrigan's human form returned. Her lover looked down at her mischievously before lowering her body on top of her lap. The scent of her filled her senses. Her graceful hands running across Amara's shoulders then coming up the side of her neck. She felt a lingering kiss on her lips, sweet and spicy at the same time. Golden eyes pierced her as the witch spoke within her mind. _Come back to me Warden… I'm waiting… we have much to do, you and I... Come back…_ Abruptly she was in the distance, transforming back into her wild shape. Amara smiled and got to her feet. Hurried steps took her towards the witch only to find her ahead again whenever she neared. A teasing laugh tumbled from her lips. Amara ran after her again.

"Morrigan wait…" Amara's eyes shot open. The cabin was dim with the half light of the morning leaking through its small window. Amara's heart began to slow as she remembered where she was. The dream was so familiar, every feeling and every word. She had dreamt all of it before but her mind couldn't place it. She felt a toned arm move against her waist, fingers lightly resting on her naked skin. Leliana's warm body pressed against her back under the covers, her breathing soft and even with sleep on the back of her neck. The boat rocked lazily along. She placed her hand over Leliana's and grasped it gently. Sleep beckoned her again and she happily followed.

…

Morrigan walked down an empty hall. She had been up for hours now and she was glad her watch over the boy was at an end. So far the potion had held making her feel quite proud to have created such a potent batch. She knocked on the enchanter's door firmly to ensure she didn't have to do so a second time.

"A moment please." A sleepy rasp from within sounded. They were all exhausted, not just from the vigil but from every fight that brought them to this moment. Magic had been the main weapon employed the last couple of days and though she firmly felt she had plenty more, Morrigan was quite happy to take the opportunity to rest. The door opened slowly as a bleary eyed mage met her cool stare.

"How is the boy?" Wynne was tucking the last few locks of her hair back in a matronly bun.

"The same." She stepped away from the doorway to allow the enchanter to exit her chamber. "I will take rest in the inn. Shoot a red spark into the air if your need becomes dire and I shall hasten back." Morrigan turned her steps to leave the castle as the enchanter nodded her assent. Wynne continued down the hall and entered the boy's quarters. A rather dishevelled Isolde leant her head against a tall backed chair; her eyes never leaving her son. Alistair, looking quite worn sat across the room in the corner, his eyes lighting up as they found the enchanter.

"Dear child, have you not slept at all?" Wynne frowned with worry as her steps took her before him. He was still in full armour, hair messed and eyes red. A rough layer of blonde stubble had started growing along his jawline.

"I slept a little but not too deeply." Alistair stood up and offered his seat to the elder mage.

"Always so gallant my dear." Wynne smiled at him and sat down. She was quite fond of him. Since the tower she had received many compliments from him, surprisingly some of it bordering on flirtation. It made her feel young despite the obvious age difference between them so she was quite happy to return the favour, laughing heartily whenever she had him blushing.

"I'll be back shortly with some tea." Alistair's smile reached his eyes. She watched him go, shaking her head to herself as her eyes settled on his gait. Had she been younger… she thought wistfully then shook her head some more.

Morrigan walk through half deserted streets. It was early yes, but the great loss of life had given the village an almost ghostly air. She entered the tavern doors then inclined her head in greeting to the woman behind the counter before her steps took her up the stairs and into their room. _Their room._ Morrigan held a pent breath as she thought about those words. She shook her head and wondered if this was the foolishness that resulted from the weakness her mother had warned her about. Perhaps she was foolish but she was not weak. She entered the room and looked about. Their bed was a rumpled mess, vases and ornaments had been knocked off the dresser. The torn red curtain crumpled on the ground made her smile. She placed her staff against the wall and lay herself down on the bed with a sigh, burying her head in the pillow that held their mingled scent. Her heart thundered as a disturbing thought crossed her mind. This moment could have turned out quite different. Just as quickly as her mind explored the idea of returning to this room knowing the Warden was dead, her mind shied away from it violently. A frustrated angry huff escaped her lips. That simply, cannot happen and she was bent on doing everything in her power to prevent it ever happening. That thought led her to considering her power. Surely she was formidable in battle and an expert in mixing various potions that could aid the Warden if needed. She frowned then. There was something she could not do and irked her to frustration. Healing magic was not something Flemeth had taught her and she wondered if it was out of her mother's assessment of her capabilities or a skill the old woman jealously guarded for herself. Flemeth had always enjoyed being superior to her in years and knowledge. That power over life was one she had hoarded and never shared with her daughter. Naturally she thought of Wynne. The woman had brought the Warden back from the brink of death twice. But if Wynne had not been with them on those occasions she would have lost the Warden long ago. The thought made her blood boil. That was yet another scenario she wanted to prevent. Resolutely her mind came to a decision. She will have to ask the mage to teach her and she was not taking a refusal for an answer.

Morrigan clutched a pillow to her chest and breathe in the Warden's scent deeply as her mind prepared the various points of arguments she could use to coerce the enchanter to be her mentor in this necessary task. Despite her racing mind her body slept and woke only when her face was touched by the sun streaming in from the uncovered window. It was just before midday from the sounds coming from the tavern below her. She sat up and went to her pack, pulling out a change in small clothes. Her face twisted as she felt slime spread through her fingers. Disgusted she pulled out her unmentionables from the pack. All but one was covered in drool and two had the distinct markings of a canine savaging. "That mongrel of a dog!" She huffed loudly in annoyance. She bundled the underwear in a small sack and stormed out to the bath house to wash them.

The bath house was blessedly deserted. She took herself to the furthest stall and washed her clothes as her bath filled. The soap she washed them with had an alluring aroma of musk rose, jasmine and ylang ylang. Sharply it brought her mind back to the Warden, making love to her over and over again. She smiled as her body hummed in response to the memory. Her annoyance with Blade melted away with the suds that she rinsed from her hands. Her tub filled, she took the opportunity to soak her body in the delightful scent, rubbing her aching shapely legs with the enticing lather before just sitting in the water and letting its warmth suffuse her. She thought of her Warden again. By the day's end she would know just how to recreate this blend for her.

…

Leliana woke to find Amara's hand on her stomach. She admired the Warden's strong but graceful fingers and smiled. The weight of them was as light as a lover's touch through her soft linen shirt, despite the sword it constantly wielded. Gently she stole a caress over the top of it, running her fingers lightly over the skin of her wrist then up a well-muscled forearm before coming back down to rest her hand on top of hers. She felt them move slightly beneath hers, splaying against her abdomen briefly before relaxing again. Leliana held her breath, her eyes looking at the Warden's face resting on her shoulder. She looked well rested, sleeping soundly with a slight smile on her lips. Plucking up the courage, she dared to softly stroke down one cheek and along her jawline with one careful finger. The Warden responded to her touch by grabbing at her shirt and sleepily bunching them up in her hand. Leliana let out a long silent breath as she closed her eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. Desire welled up in her chest and resolutely travelled between her legs. Her eyes furtively followed up Amara's arm then around the curve of her bare shoulder before coming to rest on the generous mounds of her breasts, accentuated by the press of her body against her own. Leliana let out another breath, one shakier than the last as she became suddenly aware of two pert nipples that pushed against the side of her body with only her shirt separating the Warden's skin from hers. Knowing she was indulging herself she turned her mind to the leather she felt across one thigh and noticed the Warden's knee sat just below the aching, wanting flesh between her legs. She felt her sensitive button hum almost painfully as her flesh moistened with arousal. Unable to help herself she dared to touch the Warden's face again, this time lingering on her soft skin with a longer, slower stroke. Amara's made a soft noise that had the bard holding her breath. The Warden stirred a little more, her hands going around Leliana's waist and grasping her tighter. She buried her face in the crook of her neck while her whole body pressed in closer. _Oh Maker!_ Leliana let out a silent gasp as she felt one leather covered knee slide along her inner thigh and press up against her opening. Her underwear was soaked and she found herself thanking the Maker for giving her the sense to leave them on last night. Emotions warred within her as she grappled with the decision to wake Amara and ask her for what she so desired or let her sleep knowing her body couldn't take much more of the Warden's sleepy advances before she came undone completely.

For a few short moments Leliana desperately tried to lie still hoping not to disturb the Warden into further movement. Heart racing she thought it best to try and get up and thus remove herself from her predicament. Slowly, gently she eased the covers from her body, sliding away from the Warden's sleeping form. Amara sensing her leaving grabbed on to her tighter and pulled the bard's body closer to her. Her knee slid up again making Leliana gasp audibly.

"Amara!" Leliana quickly shot her hands against the Warden's chest, half whimpering and half chuckling as she called out the Warden's name to wake her. Amara woke suddenly and bolted up on one elbow, her hand protectively going to Leliana's stomach as she looked about confused. She looked down at the bard next to her whose chest was heaving.

"Leliana? What's wrong my dear?" Gently she cupped the bard's face.

"I'm ok, it's ok." Leliana closed her eyes, her hands still pushed up against Amara's chest. "I'm sorry I had to wake you."

"What is it?" Amara still worried searched her face. Leliana's brow was slightly creased and she trembled a little beneath her.

"Amara… your knee… it's on a very delicate…" Leliana's breath was quick as she tried to slow her body down desperately. Amara looked down at the covers her eyes widening as she saw the curve of both their legs.

Gently and as quickly as she could, she moved her knee away. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Her eyes sought Leliana's face again.

The bard closed her eyes and gave her head a tiny shake. "Uh-uh." She opened her eyes again. Amara noticed wildness to them. She looked down at Leliana's hand firmly against her chest, her mouth slightly parted, her breathing still slowing.

"Oh!" Realization dawned on her and she moved her body away a little more. "Did I... Leliana?" Her brow creased with worry and guilt.

"No!" Leliana sensed it. "You didn't my dear, its ok." Relief came over the Warden's features. Gently she lay back down and tried to wrap her arm about the bard. Leliana stiffened a little so she took it away and turned on her back, rubbing her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry Leliana. I didn't realize I was doing that." She took her hand away from her eyes and looked at the bard who was sitting up a little gingerly. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Leliana met her eyes, a little amused. "Yes, truly." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then patted Amara's arm, her body well under her control again. Sensing the best way to get through any resulting awkwardness was to engage in conversation so she asked Amara if she slept well.

"I actually did." Amara smiled and turned on her side facing the bard on the bed, a small amount of respectable space now between them. "Thank you for helping me." She laughed as Leliana flourished a theatrical bow.

"Don't mention it my dear." Leliana thumped her with a pillow playfully. "Now, let's get up. We should be nearing the Tower shortly." Amara smiled and placed her hand on top of the bard's knee.

"Oh, can't we linger a moment longer?" She closed her eyes sleepily, refusing to be drawn back into her duties.

Leliana chuckled. "Ok, a little longer and only if you cover up." A cheeky grin crossed her features. "You're a little too attractive naked for me to resist at the moment." Amara's mouth hung open before she laughed heartily. She then drew the cover over her body and arched her brow smugly.

…


	54. Chapter 54 Lesson

**Notes: Sorry this post took longer than usual. Busy week – work, a wedding and an epileptic dog. So glad it's the weekend! Hope you enjoy! Your thoughts are appreciated as always.**

**54 Lesson**

…

A soft breeze from the water moved dark locks of Amara's hair with a slow caress. The lush smell of water plants reached her nose while she stared at the clear green waters beneath her. She smiled remembering the Waking Sea as she rode on her horse alongside her father, so long ago now. The waters were so clear that day she could see fish schooling near the shores from the high meandering path they rode on.

Leliana walked towards Amara musing as she took in the Warden's body languidly leaning against the railing. Her plates shining with the sun and her hair unbound today moving with the breeze that flowed past them. In this relaxed state and despite the stern appearance that her armour conveyed, she looked more beautiful than any finely dressed noble the bard had ever encountered before. Curiously she looked at the smile that graced Amara's tranquil face as she looked across the water.

"What makes you smile so?" Leliana tilted her head, coming to stand next to the Warden. She had never seen Amara smile that way before and piqued her curiosity.

Amara chuckled a little, her gaze remaining on the crystalline water. "Every time I see the water this colour I have to fight an overwhelming urge to go to it and lick it."

Surprised and amused Leliana giggled. "What?" Her blue eyes widened, wondering if she had heard the Warden correctly.

"I know it's strange. My father and brother used to tease me about it." Amara sighed as she felt the bard's body lean against her affectionately. "One time when I was much younger, my father held me by the legs on ship and teased about dipping me into the sea for a taste." A soft laugh welled out of Amara's throat recalling that fond memory. Gently she placed her arm about the bard and pulled her in close in front of her while they both watched the waters beneath them. She found quietness in her mind, the kind she hadn't felt in a long time.

Leliana closed her eyes, savouring Amara's embrace. She wondered why the Warden was so relaxed then quickly decided to just accept this rare occurrence and simply linger in the moment with her. For a long while they held each other in silence.

"It's peaceful here, being surrounded by water." Amara closed her eyes and leant her head against the bard. Lightly her lips brushed the back of Leliana's neck while she took a breath taking in the notes of honey and flowers that she had come to know as Leliana's scent. "It almost feels like no Blight exists…" Leliana closed her eyes hearing Amara's soft voice by her ear. "I can almost pretend…"

"Like it's just the two of us." Leliana's heart skipped as the words escaped her lips, unable to be recalled. She worried if it would break the fragile peace surrounding them. She felt the Warden behind her nod, strong arms wrapping tighter around her waist made Leliana close her eyes. When a few more minutes of silence went by Leliana was relieved that the peace had remained for the Warden.

She felt the Warden smile against the side of her neck. "Thanks for being here with me."

Leliana reached up and tenderly caressed Amara's face. She turned her head and pressed a light kiss on Amara's cheek. "Je ne veux pas mettre fin à ce moment…" Amara closed her eyes as she heard the Orlesian words roll off Leliana's tongue, her heart quickened while the bard's soft breath tickled her ear. Leliana looked at her for a long moment, her eyes searching her face before looking out at the water once more.

Amara smiled and waited a heartbeat before placing her lips by the bard's ear. "Moi non plus, ma chère." She felt the bard's surprised gasp against her chest. It made her chuckle a little, seeing a sudden blush suffuse Leliana's neck.

It was a moment before the bard met her eyes blinking in astonishment. "You can understand what…"

"Oui." Eyes twinkling Amara smiled, interrupting her words. She returned a kiss on the bard's cheek then looked out over the water again seeing a familiar spire in the distance.

"How did you learn? And how come you never told me?" The bard's natural curiosity got the better of her as her questions came bubbling up. Clear blue eyes searched hers.

Amara chuckled then took a breath and held it briefly before answering. "My mother. And because you had never said anything in Orlesian till now."

"Imagine what would have happened if I had said something inappropriate." Leliana chuckled giving her head a small shake.

"Hmm… Then I suppose I would have said something appropriate in response." Amara looked out at the water, a small smile playing on her lips. She sighed and ran Leliana's words through her mind once more. She really did wish this moment didn't have to end.

…

"Well which is it old woman, the fact that you cannot teach me or you will not?" Morrigan crossed her arms somewhat disappointed with the outcome her endeavour was coming to.

"Becoming a spirit healer is path not to be taken lightly. It requires entering the Fade with the purpose of seeking out a benevolent spirit and gaining its trust." Wynne's voice was steady as she faced Morrigan's scowl. She held up her hand just as Morrigan began to speak. "Then you must trust the spirit to use your body and mind as a bridge to let the healing magic flow through. This is something that can't be taught."

"And what happens then if you are unreachable or unconscious when next the Warden or any one of her companions needs healing? Am I to just sit by and watch as their life ebbs away?" Morrigan was infuriated, her chest heaving as she shook her head. "I can tell you now I will not do such a thing again."

Wynne's face faltered a little, her eyes softening. Well did she remember the witch's distress as she watched her lover lying lifeless on the ground. Wynne shook her head sadly. "A healer such as I was somewhat born with the talent. Those who are not can spend their whole lives gaining the trust of a spirit and still fall short in the end. They are eternal and we are not." The elder mage looked at the witch considering for a moment. "I shall teach you what I can but be aware, without the healing essence of a spirit this could all be for nothing."

Morrigan nodded, her golden eyes meeting Wynne's stare, triumph warring with relief and apprehension. "I will heed your warning enchanter and I look forward to my first lesson."

Wynne nodded and watched Morrigan make for the hallway. "Come see me tonight after supper." Wynne called out making the witch turn around. "I see no point in delaying it." The old enchanter sighed out her words. Morrigan inclined her head in agreement then continued walking to take up her watch on the boy.

Alistair looked at Wynne apprehensively. "Are you sure you want to do this?" They both watched Morrigan recede from them. "I mean, this is Morrigan we are talking about. She doesn't strike me as the most patient person or the most trusting."

"She makes a good point Alistair. We do need another healer and out of everyone here she is the most suitable." Wynne sat back down on the chair, feeling grateful for the chance to rest. She looked at the young Warden before her with a slight apprehension. "Before you came to our assistance in the tower, I fell… fighting off a demon. I thought perhaps that was it for me. It took everything I had to fight it and in the end I felt my life ebbing away." She noted Alistair's eyes widen suddenly in surprise. "Despite what is commonly believed there are both malicious and benevolent spirits in the Fade. The benevolent spirits seldom make themselves known, for they want nothing from mortals unlike demons. It was one of these spirits that saved me. Without it I would be dead. And it has not left me. Even now it remains, bonded to me." She looked at the young man taking in her every word. His smooth brows furrowed realizing what it implied. She continued speaking. "You see I am supposed to be dead and it is the spirit who is keeping me in this world. However this is not the way of things. Perhaps it did not expect this but I feel it weakening. I am… living on borrowed time." Her breath caught a little on the words. Though her thoughts had dwelled on it almost every day since, she had never given voice to her suspicions till now.

Alistair's eyes lifted to hers, they were troubled. He was no stranger to death though that didn't mean he accepted it readily. Calming his heart he patted the enchanter on her arm before leaning on her affectionately. As much as his young mind wanted to resist, he knew that Wynne believed what she said was true. He smiled wanly at her then, his head tilting slightly to the side. "Then we will make the most of it."

Wynne smiled, feeling the sure grip of his hand on her arm. It was comforting. "Yes, that we will." They sat in silence for a long while.

…

Amara and Leliana opened the wooden doors into the Tower's main hall. Everything was clean and bright and had been put to rights since they last set foot in the tower. Instead of abominations, mages went about their daily activities, piecing their lives back together following the horrific events in the days past. Irving greeted them with a warm smile, thanking them once again for all their assistance.

"I'm afraid I must ask your assistance First Enchanter. The Arl of Redcliffe's son has been possessed by a demon and I am told his life can be spared with the help of lyrium and your mages." Amara's eyes settled on him while Leliana walked about the hall, admiring new tapestries that no doubt covered up scorch marks.

"I take it you hope to enter the fade and fight the demon in its domain?" Amara nodded confirming his assumption.

"It is the only way to save the boy without losing any more lives." Amara waited for the Enchanter's decision, hoping the journey to the tower had not been for naught.

"We will help you. We owe you much for saving the Circle, I will have mages and lyrium organised to be brought to Redcliffe but I only have enough to let one mage enter and make one attempt." He shook his head a little as he continued. "The treachery here has somewhat diminished our numbers, though I am grateful we managed to save some."

Amara inclined her head in thanks, relieved with gaining the assistance. "One attempt will be enough, whether it fails or succeeds, I will not risk one of my companions a second time. I have a boat in readiness for the journey. Time grows short however, the boy is currently incapacitated though I do not know how long he will stay that way."

"Then I shall come back to you once everything is ready." Irving left them in the hall.

"It seems so long ago since we were last here." Leliana came to Amara's side. "I can hardly believe it was just days ago."

"A lot has happened since." Amara tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Yes, you and Morrigan have become lovers. I kissed you, you ran away. I saw your wolf form. Zevran tried to kill us." Leliana smiled as she tallied the events of the week. "We fought an undead horde. You… died." At this last point Leliana's face saddened, revealing the grief she still felt. She stood in silence for a heartbeat or two. Amara nudged her arm affectionately hoping to brighten up her once more.

"You, Zevran and Wynne brought me back. You kissed me again…" Leliana smiled, meeting Amara's eyes once more. "We got on a boat and you showed me the stars. You kissed me again…" Amara chuckled as Leliana blushed. Amara tapped her finger on her chin contemplatively. "Hmm… let's see, if I can recall the events of this morning."

"Oh stop it!" Leliana laughed lunging at the Warden to stifle her words. Amara caught at her hand playfully and held her at bay. "Ok, I'll skip ahead a little. We watched the waters. I told you I wanted to lick it." Leliana giggled. "Hmm… you kissed me again, then we spoke in Orlesian and now finally, here we are." Amara pulled the bard close resting Leliana's hand on her chest plate.

Leliana looked at her mischievously, her brow quirking up. "It seems I have kissed you many times this week."

A lob sided smile crooked Amara's mouth as blue eyes locked with hers. "Maybe _I_ should kiss you this time and return the sentiment, non?" Leliana closed her eyes, savouring the perfectly sounding Orlesian word at the end of a perfect question. She felt Amara's fingers gently grasp her jaw tilting her face towards hers. Slowly she drew towards the Warden, heart racing with anticipation. Softly their lips brushed against the other's.

"We are ready Warden." Irving's amused voice had them springing apart guiltily. Amara's eyes flitted to the bard's before nodding to the Enchanter by the doorway. Amara led the way out of the hall and Leliana followed with a smile.

…

"Concentrate child. Focus on the light." Wynne's voice was encouraging though more stern than Morrigan ever expected. She sat crossed legged on a carpeted floor in a dim, disused room in the castle. Her brows furrowed as she let out a long careful breath making the candle flame dance in front of her. It had seemed like hours now that she had been sitting in the same spot, barely moving a muscle. Her neck and back ached and she longed to shake her body lose. Her ass, she thought, was well and truly numb and it drove her to distraction. Still she drew her sight deep into the flame's center. She slowed her breath and the beating of her heart. Slowly the world receded, bringing the veil within reach. She saw herself standing just outside it, looking through a wall of mist into a vast land.

"Just a little more." She breathe softly through a whisper. Gently she extended her hand, her fingertips touching the cool yellow mist. It wafted along her skin, coiling around it, closing in to envelop her hand to her wrist. She felt herself be pulled towards it, carefully she stepped forward, her foot crossing the line in front of her.

"Good. Now extend your awareness past what you see. To heal, one must straddle the line between both worlds and still be functional." Wynne carefully watched the witch's progress. She saw beads of sweat trickle down Morrigan's cheek. The witch was a quick study, impressive in her command of her powers. Still, there was impatience about her, making her more reckless than any she had ever taught. "Now I want you to take in your surroundings in the Fade while you describe the flame's colour before you."

Morrigan nodded. Her awareness walked about the largely arid land, feeling the crunch of a hard rubbly ground under her feet. Her heart thundered loudly in that vast space and the sound of her breathing amplified. "The flame… is yellow… turning orange… then blue towards its centre." Her heart raced faster with each word she uttered, near deafening to her ears.

"Good. Now describe for me the Warden's hair while your mind crosses the veil back to this room." Wynne held her breath as she watched the witch before her nod.

"Soft… but strong. Dark… like the earth…" Morrigan frowned feeling her focus start to fray. She took a steadying breath as her mind made its way back to the waking world. "She smells like the forest, wild and green." Morrigan blinked and became abruptly aware of her sore muscles again. She looked up and saw a small smile grace the enchanter's lips.

"You did well. As a mage you are quite adept at navigating the fade, but to do so while part of your awareness remains in the physical world is more of a challenge." Wynne tilted her head slightly. "Not everyone succeeds in this the first time, but I suspect you are not like everyone." Morrigan looked about then stretched languidly with a confident smile. She appreciated and enjoyed being able to move freely again. "With training you'll be able to stay in the fade for longer allowing you to seek out what you need."

"Can't I just drink lyrium and enter the Fade as I need?" Morrigan's voice sounded genuinely curious. Wynne noticed a different demeanour when she was learning. She was more open, less prone to lashing out with her wit to keep everyone at a distance.

"You will not always have lyrium when you are healing someone and you do not want to stay in the Fade for long. As I mentioned before, you will need to be conscious in both worlds to let magic flow from one to the other." Wynne looked at her considering. "In the battles we have fought together I have never seen you drink a lyrium potion to restore yourself. This exercise would have had an experienced mage exhausted."

"It has not taxed my magic much only my concentration." Morrigan looked at the candle before her. "I must admit, it took an amount of it to split my awareness between both realms." She looked the Elder mage before her once more. "Shall I try again?"

"I think it best we stop for the night. As strong as you are, you may be needed tomorrow. The Warden and Leliana will be back hopefully with the Circle's assistance." At this Morrigan smiled briefly before she quickly regained her stoic expression. She blew out the candle and got to her feet. "I know you do this for her." Wynne continued speaking in the darkness.

"I do. Her part is too important in this war and well do I know she will risk much to save any one of us." Morrigan opened the chamber door letting light from the hall stream into the room. It surprised Wynne how quietly she had crossed to the other side of the room. With a small incline of her head Morrigan bid the mage farewell.

Morrigan lingered a moment on the dock, her eyes watching the still black waters of the lake. Despite the hours spent studying her mind and body could not find the peace for sleep. Resolutely she walked the lake's edge till she got to a wooded patch of land. Her body shimmered as her wolf shape appeared. T'was good to be amongst the trees once more. She ran revelling in the night's beauty around her.

…

Amara dozed on the small bed she shared with Leliana. The bard beside her was awake, tossing and turning under the covers. In the dimness of the cabin Amara smiled before turning her body to embrace Leliana's lithe, warm frame. She felt her sigh and still for a moment before turning away from her.

"Hmm… Can't sleep?" Amara's sleepy voice reached the bard's ears. She shook her head a little. "Anything I can do?"

"I think the cause of it is you." Leliana chuckled.

"Oh?" Amara opened her eyes, finding the curve of the bard's shoulder in front of her. "Then there is something I must be able to do." Gently she placed her hand on top of it. Leliana huffed and stiffened a little under her touch.

"Amara, do not tease me." Amara withdrew her hand quickly.

"Sorry." Amara sighed and rolled onto her back. After moment she spoke again. "I feel much affection for you and I'm finding it difficult to hold myself back from it." She sat up slowly, easing out of the covers. "I'll let you sleep."

A sudden hand grasped her arm strongly. "Stay. Here with me." Leliana's voice was a breathless whisper. Amara's heart raced. "Just hold me." In the dark Amara nodded then lay back down. Leliana scooted right up against her, tucking her head in the crook of her neck. In silence Amara held her for a long while. She had thought sleep had finally taken Leliana over till she felt a gentle finger trail down her cheek. She opened her eyes and found Leliana's gaze. She heard the bard swallow.

"What is it my dear?" Amara's breath shook as she felt a swell in her chest.

"I'm finding it hard to sleep because I want you so much." Leliana's soft voice reached her ears. Amara felt the press of Leliana's body against hers. Gently she cupped the bard's cheek bringing her lips upon hers. Slowly they parted, yielding to her tongue, letting her deepen their kiss. A long moment passed for them, drinking in each other's taste. Amara felt hands grip her waist, enflaming her desire.

Breathing hard through their kiss, Leliana rolled Amara on her back, hitching her frame on top of hers. She felt leather cladded hips buck under her while strong hands slipped under her shirt. The Warden's touch seared her as much as her lips did. Her mind raced as fingers travelled the side of her body, determinedly heading up. She gasped breaking their kiss as she felt them envelop her breasts, long untouched by another. She cried out softly as thumbs pressed against her hard nipples, running in small circles over them. Her mind raced, her heart thumping fast in her chest. She wanted this… badly. Amara's hands strayed back down to the hem of her shirt gently easing it upwards.

"Hmm… Amara… wait." Gently she slowed the Warden's hands. Amara met her eyes and gently gripped her fingers. Leliana closed her eyes. She cupped Amara's face and planted a kiss on the Warden's brow. Slowly she eased herself off the Warden's body, taking her arm and wrapping it around herself as she lay back down. She felt Amara's sigh on the back of her neck, her heart thumping against her back as fast as her own. Tears stung the corners of her eyes. "I think we should try and sleep." Her voice was thick. Amara's heart twisted at the sound of it. She held the bard closer, not letting go till morning birds woke them.

...

**_Translations:_**

**_Je ne veux pas mettre fin à ce moment - I don't want this moment to end._**

**_Moi non plus, ma chère - Me neither, my dear._**

**_Oui - Yes_**

**_Non - No_**

**_My basic French has just about gone from memory, hopefully this makes sense... I unfortunately had to use google translate for the first sentence._**


	55. Chapter 55 Scars and Bargains

**Notes: Hope you enjoy this one! Big thanks for all the awesome reviews! Also thanks to guest and anonymous reviewers, since I can't thank you personally. This one took a little longer to write but I really didn't want to split it into two chapters. Hope you like it, feel free to let me know your thoughts.**

…

**55 Scars and Bargains**

Amara slowly opened her eyes to the morning's light. Leliana lay next to her still sound as sleep. Carefully Amara drew herself up on one elbow to look at the bard's sleeping face. Her eyelashes still clung together slightly from tears. Leliana had cried last night but refused to talk to her. So instead Amara held her all night whispering comforting words tenderly in her ear till her breathing had deepened with sleep. Amara had spent a good amount of the night running their encounter through her head as Leliana slept in her arms. Despite the slight tension at the start they had both wanted each other and both had been aching to make love and she thought it had been going well, until Leliana stopped them going further. Now in the light of the morning, the same thoughts and questions still ran through her head. Gently she lay back down, once again wrapping her arm around Leliana's body. She rested her face behind Leliana's neck, nuzzling into her beautiful flame red hair. Amara waited for her to awaken, dozing occasionally against her body.

Leliana had felt Amara's eyes on her but refused to face the new day so she kept her breathing even stealing a few more moments for herself. Amara had lain back down and once again wrapped her in a protective embrace. She felt safe in her arms, cherished. It had been so long since she felt someone care for her that deeply. Her mind raced. After her actions last night, she dreaded facing the Warden. Amara squeezed her again, she felt herself heave a heavy breath as tears threatened to spill again. Amara heard her and stirred beside her. Strong arms pulled her in closer.

"Oh my dear… tell me what I can do." Amara's voice was barely a whisper. Leliana felt a tender kiss on her shoulder. "I'll do anything, just let me know." Amara's hand found her fingers and wove her own among them. Gently and reassuringly she held her tight.

"Amara…" Leliana's voice shook a little. "I'm sorry… about last night… you must think me fickle or cruel."

"Dearest… you have nothing to be sorry for." She placed another kiss on Leliana's shoulder, relief flooding her to hear the bard's voice once again. "I wanted to be with you and I know you wanted me, but you have every right to change your mind, I don't hold it against you." Amara felt the bard's hand tighten her grip on her fingers. They were silent for a moment before Amara spoke again. "I need to ask you, if it was something I did. I know I had been resisting you… resisting us. I want you know that I desire you… I have for a long time." Leliana turned her body to meet her eyes. Her breath shook as searched the bard's face. "I need you to know I want you and still do. I resisted for the reason we've spoken about, but mainly because I don't want to hurt you. And I think perhaps that is exactly what I've done."

Leliana closed her eyes. Her mind raced and her heart thundered. She had felt their attraction for each other from the moment she stepped out of the Chantry. She felt it grow, day by day despite the Warden's relationship with the witch. The last two days were wonderful, having Amara all to herself, savouring the kisses and the tender touches they shared. Her body delighted in the way the Warden held her close, comforting and safe. Even her resistance had been sweet torture, a wall she enjoyed breaching if even for a moment. Last night, that wall came crashing down and the Warden looked at her with openness and trust, her desire for her bared and unhidden - unrestrained, just like now. Yes, had they made love, it would have hurt seeing Amara go back to the witch. It would have torn her heart to shreds to know she shared herself with another woman other than her. Two years ago, stopping wouldn't have crossed her mind no matter the outcome afterwards. Two years ago she would have considered breaking down the Warden's resistance a victory, but now as Amara laid waiting next to her, she found her own wall between them. She had been broken, two years ago. Marjolaine saw to that. Slowly she healed, but the cracks remained and she wasn't as beautiful or as strong as she used to be.

Leliana had been silent for a while. Amara's heart twisted. She did what she fought so hard not to do - she hurt someone she cared about deeply, a beautiful soul and a beautiful heart that deserved to be loved wholeheartedly and no less. Amara sighed, shutting her eyes tightly. _What am I doing?_ She groaned inwardly. She opened her eyes and found Leliana staring at her.

"Part of the reason I stopped is because I know you and Morrigan are together intimately. I know you care much for her, as much as you care for me. You were right. This… us… will hurt everyone. There would have been a time in the past when that wouldn't have worried me. But now, I'm not the person I used to be." Gently she trailed her fingertips along Amara's jaw, her eyes travelling to her lips. She ached to kiss her one more time. Amara's hand grasped hers, gently caressing it with her thumb. Leliana closed her eyes, how she loved it when Amara did that. She took a steadying breath and opened her eyes once more. She looked at those waiting amber eyes, always patient and always kind whenever they stared at her. "Part of the reason is I haven't been with anyone since Marjolaine betrayed me two years ago. I've spent all this time trying to heal from that." She swallowed hard the lump that had formed in her throat. Tears stung her eyes again. She dared not close them least they spilled. "It both invigorates and frightens me to know you desire me." She saw Amara blink, her mind taking in the words she was saying. "When you touched me last night, I panicked." Amara sat up slightly, her arm reaching to hold her. Leliana caught at it stopping her motion. She thought she saw hurt briefly flash across those amber eyes. She brought Amara's hand to her lips and kissed her palm. "There is something, I want to show you." Leliana sat up. "I didn't want you to discover it on your own last night." She took Amara's hand and slipped it under her shirt. Slowly she guided it upwards along her hips and across to her right lower abdomen. She watched those amber eyes as Amara visibly gasped.

Amara swallowed, her eyes seeing the movement of their hands under Leliana's linen shirt. Small jagged bumps met her fingertips at first before it followed a long line of smooth skin, different in feel to the rest of Lelaina's stomach. Her eyes flew to the bard's face. She found anger there, mixed with shame, hurt and sadness.

"This is from a curved serrated dagger that Marjolaine drove into me, on my last mission with her. The last time I had thought I was loved." Leliana took a shaky breath as she watched Amara's chest rise and fall quickly. She saw anger simmering behind those eyes. Mercilessly she continued. She led Amara's hand up again. It settled just under her sternum. She guided her fingers up a long thin scar that swept across her chest stopping just next to her left breast. "A dagger, held to me..." Her voice shook, along with the rest of her body. She saw Amara close her eyes tightly, squeezing a tear from one of its corners. "I wanted to prepare you before you saw them." Leliana let go of Amara's hand. Reluctantly her hands went to the hem of her shirt. Slowly she eased them up, turning the shirt inside out as it came free over her head. She watched silently while shaking as Amara's eyes travelled down her body, settling on each scar. Her lips trembled slightly as she watched the Warden hold back her tears.

Amara drew near her. Her fingers caressed each one tenderly, whether from a dagger or whip or fingernails. The Warden touched each one gently with love. For the scar Marjolaine gave her, Amara lowered her lips to it giving her the softest kiss she had ever felt on her body. It surprised her how much comfort and healing she felt from the gesture. It also confused her. She was expecting repulsion, shame, rejection… everything she feared would come to pass last night. She did not expect kindness, acceptance or a deep care. Her silence broke. She sobbed and cried harder than she had ever cried before. Warm, strong arms encircled her and pulled her close. Tender fingers ran through her hair. Soft lips kissed her face repeatedly. A heart beat against her chest, stronger and slower than her own racing one.

"My dear… I'll keep you safe… you don't need to be afraid anymore… oh darling…" Amara's gentle words floated around her as she felt herself gathered up and rocked gently. She felt wanted and treasured.

She shook her head wildly as sudden confusion rose up in her mind. "How… can you… still want me?" Her words tore out of her lips in between sobs.

She felt the Warden's soft breath on her. Gently Amara cupped her cheeks while a sincere amber stare met her teary eyes. "Because you are the bravest, strongest and most beautiful person I know." Amara's words touched her deeply assuaging her inner most doubts. More sobs erupted from her chest, as her mind and heart wildly raced. Amara held her tighter, anchoring her and keeping her from flying apart. Leliana grasped those arms back and clung on to the Warden for dear life.

Amara's heart broke for the bard. In all the thinking and questioning she was doing, she never would have guessed how Leliana actually felt. Lovingly she kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her close as she slowly calmed in her arms. She no longer sobbed but the small occasional tapping of her tears still sounded against Amara's pants. She heard Leliana take a deep breath that came out in a long sigh. Blue eyes looked up at her gentle and vulnerable. Slowly she caressed away the tears that streaked down each beautiful cheek. She planted soft kisses on a troubled brow. She pulled the bard in a tighter embrace determined never to let anyone harm her again. She wrapped their entwined bodies with the covers from the bed and for a long time she held Leliana, feeling her body occasionally tremble. Slowly her breathing evened out and Amara felt her heart calm. She watched as Leliana gently nuzzled close against her armour, her hand on her chest as if feeling for the steady beat of her heart. Leliana looked up again, her blue eyes searching hers.

"We near Redcliffe." Amara nodded, knowing they were only a handful of hours away now. "When we return, I won't be able to hold you like this." Leliana went silent for a moment. Amara thought of Morrigan and the complicated mess she was making that would hurt both women she cared about deeply. She closed her eyes and let out an unintended sigh. "You care deeply about her…" Leliana observed in the silence around them. Amara felt herself nod. "Then don't hurt her." Amara's heart thundered and looked down to meet the bard's sad eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you either Leliana. But that's what I'll do if we continue with this… I wish I could be the person that could give you every part of me." She squeezed the bard as her countenance blurred before her. She felt warm calloused fingers wipe at her tears. "I'm so sorry that I'm not."

Sadly Leliana smiled, surprising herself that she could do so. "I know you care about me deeply and that's more than anyone has ever felt for me in years. I'll be ok. It will hurt for a while but then I'll move on I suppose." She closed her eyes as the Warden kissed her brow and cheek tenderly through her tears. Leliana took a shaky breath. "Will you do something for me?"

Amara nodded meeting her eyes. "Anything you want." Leliana's heart ached at the readiness in that stare.

"Hold me till we see the shore." Amara nodded then kissed the top of her head. "Don't let me go till then?"

"I won't." Amara slipped the covers from their bodies and invited Leliana to lie back down. She watched the bard settle her naked body on the bed, her head resting on the pillow as she waited. Amara's fingers found the knots on the side of her armour and gently teased them open. She saw Leliana sit up again and take a deep breath as she pulled the tunic over her head. Her hands then went to the lacing of her pants nimbly untying them then slowly she eased out of the rest of her armour. She met Leliana's eyes and found she returned the same meaningful stare. There was no lust behind those eyes, no fire of passion unquenched. Just trust and need for comfort.

Amara waited, letting the bard's hands and eyes wonder her body as she pleased. Warm fingers gently sought out each line and muscle. With the same tenderness she caressed the scar on her on her shoulder, her eyes curiously asking.

"An arrow, in defence of the Keeper." Amara's voice was soft. Leliana's hand wondered down to the sides of her abdomen touching another scar. Again she wordlessly asked.

"Darkspawn blade, from the beacon tower." Her hands wondered down further to the jagged scar on her hip. "A blade, in defence of the Keeper."

Leliana moved her hand down her thigh, stopping at deep scar on the side of it caressing it gently. "An arrow, from Howe's men." Amara's voice cracked a little making the bard look up suddenly. Gently she removed her hand from it, instead lovingly cupping the Warden's jaw with both hands. She stared into those amber eyes that she loved so much and found a deep seated pain, almost hidden by courage and strength. Gently their lips touched in a soft deep kiss that brought comfort. Both she and Amara felt a thrum go through them. It was a healing kiss as much as it felt like it was the last kiss they would ever share. Their tears ran freely down both their faces and when the kiss ended they could taste the salt of them in their mouths. Slowly they parted only to come together in a close embrace under the covers. Amara's arms enveloped her protectively like she was the most precious thing in the world. Leliana closed her eyes, her body melting against the Warden's warm hold. They stayed that way, in each other's arms till the first buildings of Redcliffe passed by the small window on the cabin wall.

…

Zevran climbed the castle's steps quickly then entered the double doors that preceded the main hall. He found Alistair by the hearth conversing with the Bann. Both looked ragged from lack of sleep.

"They're back and it looks like they have the Circle mages with them." Zevran's voice rang through the vast space. The Bann closed his eyes in relief, visibly faltering a little.

"Thank the Maker!" He looked across to Alistair with a weak smile. "Maybe we can get him back after all."

"I never doubted it Teagan." Alistair smiled just as relieved as the Bann. He looked across at Zevran. "I'll let Morrigan and Wynne know." Zevran left the hall to find the Warden and more specifically a certain luscious bard. It piqued his curiosity to know whether there was noticeable difference in the way both women acted in each other's company. He got there in time to see both women step on to the dock.

Leliana looked at Amara, their eyes locking for a moment before she gently let go of her arm, letting her fingertips linger on the leather beneath them as they parted. "I'm going to Bella's I could use a drink. I'll see you later." She gave Amara a small smile that twisted the Warden's heart.

"Ok my dear." Amara watched Leliana walk away for a long while, seeing her shoulders heave and her arms wrapping about herself. A lump formed in her throat and desperately she took a steadying breath. Blade looked up at her, his head cocking to the side slightly. She patted between his ears fondly, staring into those deep brown eyes. "Blade… follow, comfort." Her voice cracked a little as she fought the sting in her eyes. Blade licked her hand then resolutely followed the bard.

The First Enchanter came to Amara's side. He surveyed the village around him. "So few are here."

"This village has suffered horrendously First Enchanter." Amara felt herself regain composure. "We have defended it as best we could but the danger has not passed yet." She met the Enchanter's aging gaze. "Please follow me to the castle. Wynne waits for us as does our mage." Irving nodded and followed the Warden, his four mages following after them. Alistair and the Bann met them in the hall. Her fellow Warden carefully brought the First Enchanter to speed.

"It sounds much like a Greed demon. However did you keep it from resurfacing all this time?" Iriving rubbed his bearded chin contemplatively.

"A powerful sleeping draught." A deep velvety voice reached Amara's ears. She looked up seeing Morrigan crossing the hall to them. Her heart thundered in her chest as the witch's presence wrapped around her. She took a shaky indrawn breath at the feeling. Morrigan's golden eyes flitted towards her, lingering for the briefest moment before taking her attention back to the Circle mages before her. "So far it has kept the boy asleep. Though I would expect its effects will be fading shortly."

"Then there's no time to waste. Take us to him. We will call for you all as soon as everything is prepared." The Enchanter's eyes found Amara once more. "As I said before, we only have one attempt at this and only one mage may enter to battle the demon." His eyes flitted to the scantily clad witch and then to Wynne beside her. "Which will you choose to go Warden?"

Amara walked to the witch, her amber eyes searching her face. She saw Morrigan's breath hitch a little as her hand gently brushed the witch's arm. She met her golden stare. "Morrigan's mind is the most resistant to a demon's allure. She will enter the Fade." A small smile lifted the corner of the witch's mouth her head inclining in a small nod of agreement. Alistair and the Bann led the Circle mages into Connor's room leaving the Warden and the witch alone.

"You are back." The witch sighed out her words, her arms awkwardly restraining herself from reaching for the Warden. Amara's heart thundered at the sight of her. It had seemed like an age since they were last together.

"Yes, my heart. I am." Amara smiled, gently reaching for one of the witch's hands. They touched as Amara's fingers curled around Morrigan's smallest digit.

Morrigan looked down and smiled her heart hammering as the Warden continued her soft caress. "Your presence has been missed." She kept her voice light.

"Oh?" Still smiling Amara tilted her head to the side, her brow rising. "It's only been a couple of days."

"It feels longer than that." Morrigan's voice dropped almost to a whisper. Amara stepped closer to the witch, finding her eyes glistening as they darted away to avoid her stare.

"Morrigan?" Amara frowned with worry. Gently she cupped the witch's jaw finding a slight resistance against her.

Morrigan eventually met her eyes. "Oh blast it!" She huffed, her strong slender fingers grasping the sides of Amara's face as she pulled the Warden in for a long hungry kiss. Amara returned that kiss with fervour, opening her mouth to the witch's searching tongue. Vaguely Amara heard the back of her chest plate scrape sharply against the castle's stone wall as the witch pressed her against it.

She felt Morrigan's hands run along the curve of her neck and through her hair making her entire body hum with her presence. Amara grasped her waist tightly, pulling the witch's body against her harder. Her hands wondered down her firm round ass then along the back of a strong thigh as she drew one of Morrigan's legs up against her hip. The witch smiled through their kiss grabbing at Amara's shoulders for support as she hitched her body up against the Warden letting Amara take her full weight. They kissed hard and desperately.

"Oh Maker's breath!" Alistair's voice rang clearly through the hall. "Do the two of you ever stop sucking faces?" Amara looked over to him and chuckled finding distress written all over his face.

Morrigan followed her stare, her eyes rolling. "Avert your eyes little boy, least you want to go blind." Golden eyes went back to Amara hungrily, her chest still heaving with excitement.

"Well I would if I didn't have to tell you that the mages are ready." He walked away from them shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hmm… we better go my dear." Amara smiled, her heart thundering as she gently lowered Morrigan's feet back to the ground. Morrigan cleared her throat and straightened her robes.

"We shall continue this discussion later Warden." Mischievously her eyes twinkled as she walked ahead of the Warden feeling her lover's hand resting on the small of her back. They entered the boy's room and found the five mages chanting in a circle around the lyrium vessel. A cushioned chair next to it awaited the witch. Amara gently grasped her hand before she stepped into the circle.

"Be safe dear Sorceress." Amara's amber eyes locked with her golden stare.

"I shall." Without further delay she stepped into the circle and sat herself down on the chair. Amara paced the outside of the circle nervously as she watched her lover close her eyes.

Morrigan gasped as her body jolted upon the chair. She looked all about encountering thick yellow mist about her. She stood up and unhitched her staff from her back. Ghostly figures of villagers walked around her hopelessly lost. Some cried and others went about their day to day lives not knowing any better. She walked to in one direction keeping her senses strained and sharp against the presence of demons.

She heard a deep voice call out ahead of her. "Connor! Connor, where are you son?" As the mist parted before her she found the Arl pacing in what looked like his study. He's eyes were vague, not seeing her, not really seeing anything.

She focused her mind upon him. "Eamon?"

He looked right at her. "You there! Have you seen my son?" He rubbed his eyes in frustration. "This blasted fog keeps me from seeing clearly. Just when I catch sight of him he disappears again."

"Do you know where you are?" Morrigan asked curiously.

Eamon shook his head. "What is this infernal place?"

"This is the Fade." Morrigan arched a brow watching realisation dawn on the man before her.

"The Fade? Am I dead?" The Arl paled despite being just about transparent. Morrigan shook her head. "Why can't I find my son?"

"Because, you can no more navigate the Fade than your own dreams. I however, can. Rest easy old man… or not. I will find your son and the demon that covets him." With that she turned from him and continued on through a winding passage.

A little boy laughed just ahead. She readied her staff. He was running about his room playing. His eyes found her making him frown. "What are you doing here? No one is supposed to be here." The boy grew distressed. Morrigan sighed. "You're the one that made father ill aren't you?"

"Run along a play a little longer little boy. I have a demon to hunt." Morrigan shooed at him impatiently, knowing she could not rescue the boy without defeating the demon first.

"No I won't let you hurt Father!" The boy's eyes rolled back before he roared out his anger at her, his voice grating unnaturally in her ears. The boy collapsed in a heap before transforming into a grey skinned female with horns. Morrigan's eyes narrowed before a smug smile came to her lips. She blasted the demon with a cone of cold slowing her movement down significantly. She followed it with a spell of Winter's Grasp, completely arresting it. The demons eyes bore into her with annoyance before it shattered her spell. Morrigan blasted it with lightning that crackled sparks all over its body.

"Clever little witch." The demon looked at her appraisingly much like woman showing desire for her unabashedly then vanished into a shimmering stream of orange light. Morrigan was alone once more. She continued walking. She made her way through another winding passage way this one thick with ghostly apparitions. Morrigan felt the chill of them as they walked straight through her. As the way widened before her she heard another accusation hurled at her.

"You! Why do you continue hunting me?" The boy stood before her angrily. "Why are you trying to stop me?" Morrigan's eyes narrowed, her impatience getting the better of her.

"Enough of these games. Give me what I want!" She gripped her staff in both hands.

"Trespasser! I will drive you out!" The boy's voice was an unnatural mixture of human and beast. He transformed into the demon before her once more catching her arm with a ball of lightning. Morrigan flew backwards with the impact as the numbing sparks spread across her body.

Amara watched worriedly as Morrigan's body tensed then shuddered. She took a step toward the witch but Wynne quickly caught her arm pulling her back.

"You cannot help her child." The Enchanter's eyes were grave. "Morrigan is alone in this." Amara twisted her arm free of the mage's grasp and turned away almost seething with uneasiness.

"She is strong." She forced calm on herself. Repeating the words over and over again soundlessly as she paced about the room.

Morrigan got up quickly grasping her arm. She hurled a ball of ice at the demon in return hitting it square in the chest. The demon glowered at her before flinging fire ball towards the witch. Morrigan dove out of the way, finding cover behind a twisted pillar. She waited three heartbeats before stepped out and blasted the demon with another cone of cold. The demon screamed as it retreated once more. Morrigan gasped in quick breaths as she straightened back up. Determinedly she focused her mind again, slowing the rapid beat of her heart. She continued on.

She came to an open cavern and warily she looked about.

"You are known to us Witch." The demon's voice echoed all around the vast space. Morrigan stood in the centre of the hall looking about warily. One by one, replicas of the demon surrounded her. "We know you even better than you know yourself." One laughed hauntingly. "Daughter of Asha'bellanar…" said another. "You are both cut from the same cloth." Demons continued to taunt her. Morrigan turned about trying to discern which if not all of them was the one she needed to fight.

"You may have known my mother, but you do not know me." Morrigan defiantly spoke to the demons around her.

"Oh? Do you not desire power, beyond reckoning? Crave knowledge of secrets and rituals long faded from your world?" One demon in particular addressed her now while the others stared at her knowingly.

"Do you not want the strength and magnificence to slay all your enemies and crush every opponent you encounter?" It continued as Morrigan's heart thundered. All those things were indeed something she wanted. The demon stepped close to her, brushing her lips with its warm, sweet breath.

"Don't you want it all?" The demon seductively dragged out each word while its eyes bored into her. "Your Warden, to look upon no other but you?" The demon lifted her arms opening up circle of swirling smoke between them that cleared to show her the Warden grasping Leliana's waist in a heated moment of desire and tangled limbs. "For her heart to crave no other but you?" The demon's smiled as she gently caressed the witch's chin.

"With my help you can command all the power and love and loyalty you could possibly want from anyone." The demons hand indicated at vision between them. "This will never come to pass if you choose." Morrigan saw Leliana cry out as the Warden took her hard. Her heart thundering, Morrigan tore her eyes away from the vision. She found the demon smiling, standing so close to her. "Take my offer. You won't regret it I assure you. I can give you the world and more. Your mother took a similar offer, so very long ago and I can make you stronger than Asha'bellanar herself."

At the mention of her mother the witch's eyes narrowed. A great ball of flames erupted from her hands, hurling the demon away from her. "I am not Flemeth! And I know better than to bargain with a demon." Without further delay she blasted another great ball of flames at the demon, its shocked expression twisting into a scream of pain as the fire consumed its writhing body. Flames continued to stream from Morrigan's hands till she watched the demon's body reduce into a pile of ash. She snorted. "You actually thought I could be so easily swayed." Smugly she turned her back and found the portal that led her back to the waking world.

With a gasp Morrigan opened her eyes. Her chest heaving as she came back into full consciousness. Her hands gripped the chair's arms by her side turning her knuckles white. She saw Amara's head swivel towards her, utter relief flooding her Warden's face. Slowly one by one the mages around her stopped chanting breaking the spell that kept the Warden out. Amara rushed to her side and held her tight before searching her face.

"It is done, Warden." Morrigan took a steadying breath. Gently she grasped Amara's shoulders as the Warden helped her to her feet. Her eyes found the Bann and the Arlessa. "When the boy awakens, he will be himself again." Slowly with the Warden's help, she walked out of the boy's chamber. Silently she stole a glance at the Warden's face and noticed she looked younger and well rested. The demon's vision haunted her suddenly and she wondered if she made the best choice. She her legs suddenly felt like they were laden, she stumbled a little. The Warden frowned with worry as her strong arms steadied her.

"My heart?" Amara caught the witch just as she fainted. Sudden sweat misted her creased brow. "Morrigan?" She shook the witch desperately trying to rouse her. Golden eyes opened briefly and looked at her.

"Are you still my Warden?" Morrigan's voice barely carried to her ears. Her golden eyes rolled back as their lids shut.

"I am my love." Amara shook her again, desperately wanting her to know. "Wynne!" She bellowed into the hall bringing the enchanter rushing to her side.

…


	56. Chapter 56 Limitations

**Note: I managed to write a chapter out a little early this week. Hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think – Cheers!**

**56 Limitations**

Amara carried the witch in her arms as she strode down the hall. She noticed she was still quite light despite her unconscious state. She shifted her weight a little as Wynne opened the bedroom door for her. Softly she kissed Morrigan's cheek as she entered the room then gently placed her on the bed.

"Wynne are you sure about this?" Amara's worried face met the elder mage's gaze. The Warden had asked her several times already. Wynne nodded as she watched the Warden's hand gently stroke Morrigan's face.

"I am Warden. There's nothing that indicates injury or possession. She is simply exhausted." She patted the Warden's arm as Amara stood bent over watching the sleeping witch on the bed.

"I have never seen her like this and she has always used magic effortlessly." Amara noticed a slight paleness to her usually deep red lips. Her brows were still slightly creased though her breathing was that of a woman in deep sleep.

"The last few nights have not been restful for her Warden. She has watched over the boy in the deepest parts of the night to ensure he did not wake. Couple that with the amount of magic I saw her use defending the Chantry and fighting off a higher demon, it really is a marvel that she has only dropped from exhaustion now." Amara met her eyes. The Warden was far from comforted. "I suspect given how strong she is in magic, her limits have never been truly tested till now." Wynne brought over a comfortable chair from the corner of the room and placed it by the bed side. "Stay by her Warden and come find me should anything change. I won't be far and I suspect she will be sleeping soundly for the rest of the night." Amara nodded and looked out the window. The sky was turning orange with the setting of the sun. Her heart quickened only just realizing how long Morrigan had been in the Fade.

"Thank you Wynne. I'll be here if you have urgent need of me." With that Amara sat down on the chair her hand enveloping Morrigan's lax fingers. Her eyes watched her constant breathing, taking comfort in its even rhythm. She felt Wynne's hand pat her shoulder as she turned to leave.

…

"So the two of you really didn't get that far?" Zevran asked again incredulously as he poured himself and Leliana another drink.

Leliana shook her head. "No, I've told you repeatedly. We didn't do anything you have been suggesting for hours now." Leliana's eyes were red rimmed from crying and half lidded from the amount of alcohol she and the elf had consumed. She had just wanted to sit and drink in silence and nurse what hurt she was feeling. The elf had joined her with his easy smile when she was half way down her first bottle and had repeatedly coaxed as much details out of her as he could without earning a slap.

"I'm sorry it's just I've seen the way the two of you look at each other and I'm finding it hard to believe that given you've both been on a boat in the middle of a lake for two days that you have not done the succulent deed." His eyes narrowed a little as they rolled back, his lips parting as his body suggestively rocked.

Leliana laughed at the sight before her then slapped at his arm soundly. She poured another slosh of golden liquid clumsily into both their glasses. "You have such a dirty mind my friend!" Leliana shook her head then quickly tossed the liquid down her throat. "I believe the… Warden's…" She looked at the empty glass dubiously before deciding to fill it up again. "Hmm..." She looked at the liquid swirling at the bottom of it daring herself to drink it down. "… what'wsss I saying?" She swallowed hard as she felt her stomach start to complain.

"The Warden's ass?" The elf chuckled drinking down the liquid in his glass. "Or the Warden's undoubtedly soft… moist…" Leliana slapped at him again. "Hey, I was going to say lips!" The elf rubbed at his arm in feigned hurt.

"Sure you were." Leliana arched a brow and decided against her better judgement to drink down the alcohol in her glass. The bitter liquid burned. She placed the back of her finger against her lips to keep it down. "The Warden's heart… I believe." Leliana held back a sudden sob, quickly regaining the little composure she had. "I believe that Amara's heart belongs to someone else." Leliana frowned then, her eyes going distant for a moment. She closed them tightly not wanting the tears to spill again. She pushed the bottle away from her near toppling it. The elf caught it in time and moved it further away safely. He watched Leliana bury her head in her arms. She shook like she was crying but no sounds came from her lips.

Gently Zevran reached across the table to stroke her arm. "You'll be ok my dear…" Leliana heard him sigh. "There is an old saying and goes something like this... If you love them let them go and if they come back then…" A long silence ensued. Curiously Leliana looked up and waited. Zevran smiled then shook his head.

"How does the rest of the saying go?" Leliana waited again. Zevran laughed.

"I don't remember my dear, I think I'm a little drunker than I thought." Zevran tapped is fingers against the table's edge. "Well, let's see if I can come up with something just as good… I can't leave you with a half finished saying now can I?" He smiled making the bard smile too. "If you love them then let them go and if they come back then…" He chuckled. "Fuck them like crazy." He laughed hysterically before earning another slap from the bard who was now laughing hysterically too. Zevran shrugged, happy that he could make Leliana laugh. "Well, what do you expect? I was brought up in a whorehouse!" He laughed heartily again, pouring the last of the bottle between them. They clinked their glasses together then tossed the liquid down their throats. Leliana made a face as she swallowed it.

"Hmm… I think I better take myself to bed." She stood up unsteadily.

"Can you manage the stairs?" Zevran steadied her with his hands. Leliana nodded then slowly made her way to them. She had placed one foot on the first step when she felt Zevran nudge her arm. "Come on, I'll help you up." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Zev… but I'm not sleeping with you." She chuckled at the feigned hurt he flashed at her.

"I know my dear." Gently he scooped her up and carried her up the steps letting her back down again at her door. "I'll see you in the morning my luscious friend." He winked at her then went back down to the tavern below. Leliana closed the door behind her and sat heavily on the bed. Painstakingly slow she managed to remove her boots and greaves, the rest of her armor stayed on as she laid herself down. She closed her eyes tightly against the spinning of the room before she lapsed into oblivion.

…

Night was deep outside the window. Morrigan looked at the sky curiously before her eyes wondered to the rest of her surroundings. She stirred a little uneasily, feeling like her body had rolled down a hill before coming to a crashing halt. She felt her fingers squeezed gently making her look down at them. The Warden's warm hand enveloped them as she sat slumped on her bedside fast asleep. Morrigan smiled, her free hand gently caressing the Warden's dark locks. Amara stirred, lifted her head off the bed slightly and turned her sleepy gaze toward the witch. Golden eyes narrowed slightly as she smiled. Amara felt an instant relief roll through her. She squeezed Morrigan's hand again.

"My heart, you're awake." Amara observed as she brought the witch's hand to her lips and kissed them lovingly. Morrigan nodded and pulled the Warden's hand towards her. Amara stood up and gently pressed her forehead to hers. "You had me worried." Amara closed her eyes, her breath trembling as she released a pent breath. She felt a gentle hand caress the side of her face.

"I've missed you." Morrigan's heart swelled, this was all new to her. She didn't usually readily express her deepest feelings but the possibility of losing the Warden made her feel braver somehow. Amara smiled down at her before cupping her face to kiss her lips.

"It does feel like it's been longer than two days." Amara clasped the witch's hand against her chest. Morrigan smiled then gingerly shifted her weight to one side of the bed. Amara pulled off her boots and slipped into the covers beside the witch. Morrigan sighed contentedly rolling her body against the Warden in a close snuggle. She felt that bit by bit everything was falling back into their proper place. Hesitantly she spoke another little bit of truth.

"Last I saw, you had just returned from dying." Morrigan's heart thundered. Amara comfortingly caressed her shoulder. "I've found it a little difficult to adjust…" She huffed, a little frustrated with her words. "I… feel…" She swallowed allowing herself a little more time to grasp the meaning of her thoughts and feelings. "I feel like I'm still grieving for you." She closed her eyes tightly and felt the Warden hold her close. "Like this is all just a dream that I've deluded myself with so I don't have to face not having you with me." Her eyes stung a little though her heart suddenly felt lighter having uttered the words out loud.

"I'm here, my love." Feeling her heart swell, Amara swallowed hard. "This isn't a dream, I promise." She felt Morrigan sigh against her chest.

"Hmm… you are right." A soft chuckle emitted from the witch's lips. "Only you could ever be brave enough to call me that."

Amara smiled and kissed her forehead. "Oh? Hmm… then let me risk your wrath again." She looked down and gently grasped the witch's jaw. She planted a long deep kiss on her lips. "Sleep now my love. I'll still be here when you wake in the morning." With that the witch nodded and closed her eyes. Her breathing quickly deepened as she fell asleep. Amara smiled contently and slid into sleep beside her.

…

The gentle morning light streamed in from the window. Leliana grumbled at it with annoyance, her head aching too much to do anything about it. She took her pillow and clamped it across her closed lids. Everything still spun and she was incredibly thirsty. Unhappily she cracked one eye open and peeked out from under the pillow. Quickly as she could she looked about the room. Nothing. Not even a canteen of water. _How drunk was I last night?_ She half asked and half berated herself for not even having the foresight of the hangover she would be facing. She closed her eyes against the pounding in her head. _It could have been worse I suppose. At least I've managed to wake up alone._ She thought of Zevran, gallantly carrying her to her door. He was certainly easy on the eyes and had given her a friendly if not too inquisitive ear for all her troubles. She would have been most upset with herself if she had ended up bedding him after refusing the Warden's affections. Leliana frowned then shook her head, a motion she suddenly regretted as it set the room spinning and her brain she could imagine was sticking to her skull with dehydration. She sighed. At least it was a distraction for the day, albeit a painful one. Miserably she thought of water and the lack of it in her room. She made a sulky grumble before she closed her eyes and desperately tried to sleep again.

"Leliana?" The voice was familiar and blessedly softly spoken. Leliana let out a small grumble. A small quiet chuckle reached her ears. Her head pounded and she knew she should care about who was in her bedroom but the familiarity in the voice prevented her from worrying. She trusted each of her companions with her life on a daily basis and if she was wrong there was still that small hidden blade in her armor she could use to discourage any unwanted advances. "Oh come on my dear, wake up just enough for me to help." Leliana rolled her closed eyes. Zevran. "Let me give this to you then you sleep all you want." Leliana frowned. _Surely he wouldn't be as stupid as to approach me again, when I've made it perfectly clear that I didn't want his affections?_ She thought to herself even as she sighed letting her hand wonder towards her cleavage.

"Zev, I told you. I'm not sleeping with you." Another soft chuckle tumbled from his lips.

"Oh, don't worry I haven't forgotten. But trust me, you're going to want this." Leliana felt his smooth hand gently pat her cheek. Without warning Leliana pounced trusting her body still knew what do to despite the throbbing in her head. She didn't much have time to dissuade him so she would need to be quick. Artlessly she pressed the blade to his throat even as the spots in edges of her vision sickened her.

"Leave." Leliana put as much threat and menace in her voice she could muster. She could feel her body failing, sweat breaking out on her brow.

"Not until you drink this, my dear." That ridiculous smile was still stuck to his face. It was infuriating. Her eyes slowly left his and found a small red vial that he held in his hand. Her eyes closed briefly all the fight going out of her. She heard the assassin chuckle again as he gently lowered her armed hand from his throat.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leliana was half hopeful, half regretful. Hesitantly she met her companion's eyes again. He nodded, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"My own personal blend my fellow assassin." He guided her body back to the bed waiting for her to sit before he unstoppered the vial and handed it to her. Gratefully she took it and drank it down making a face as she swallowed it. Zevran chuckled again as he handed her a canteen filled with cool water. She made a noise somewhere between a groan and relief as she drank it down thirstily.

"Thanks Zev. I needed that." She saw the elf incline his head most pleased with himself.

"Given how you looked when you sought your bed last night, I didn't think you had anything prepared for this morning."

"I haven't needed to make that potion for years." Leliana closed her eyes appreciating the restoring properties of it spreading through her body. "I would have used more honey."

"Oh I like the bitter aftertaste. It reminds me I'm still alive after a particularly hard night on the job." He stoppered the empty vial and tucked it in his pleated skirt. "Sweetness confuses me and often makes me think I've died and moved on to somewhere better." Leliana looked at that charming smile again. She lay back down on the bed. A small comfortable silence built between them before he heaved himself off the edge of the mattress walked towards the door.

"Hey Zev?" Zevran paused, his hand resting on the door handle. He looked back at her over his shoulder and waited. "Can you stay a little longer? I don't want to think of her at the moment." He's hand left the door and he bounded back up to bed slipping off his boots. Leliana chuckled as he eased his armoured body on the bed next to her.

"You know I still have that dagger right?" She shook her head and he nodded as he smiled.

"Of course my dear. I am simply happy to provide you with company." Companionably he invited the bard to lean against him. Leliana sighed and accepted. She sat and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his voice. His rich accent intriguing to her ears as he described his homeland of Antiva. Somewhere during that conversation they spoke about shoes with great shared enthusiasm. He spoke of the smell of Antivan leather while she spoke of the intricate delicate designs she had seen the last time she was in Val Royeaux. They continued speaking into the afternoon, trading methods of their trades and stories of their most interesting missions. For a few hours Leliana pretended that she had forgotten about the Warden, completely immersing herself in the friendship with the elf.

"Did you want me to bring you food?" Zevran's fingers lazily twined in her hair. The mention of it suddenly made Leliana's stomach grumble. She nodded eagerly and watched him make for the door with a smile. The door closed behind him.

"Zevran…" Amara walked towards him looking like she was about to say something. He watched her pause before seeing her eyes flit to the bard's door.

"Warden! Good to see you." He was particularly pleased to catch a little jealously in those amber eyes. He crossed his arms languidly and leant on Leliana's door behind him.

Amara blinked, regaining her thoughts. "The village is sending off their fallen tonight. It is their custom to float them down the lake before setting their pyre aflame." Amara's head cocked to the side. "Given your trade I thought you could help with firing the arrows. Not many are left who can shoot with accuracy."

"Of course Warden, I'd be willing." Amara nodded then turned towards her room.

"Did you want me to ask Leliana as well?" Keenly he watched her back stiffen. She turned her head slightly towards him.

"I have not seen her today, but if she is willing and able, this village would appreciate it."

"I'm sure she is willing. I'll let her know when I run into her again." Zevran gave her a smile and started toward the tavern below.

Leliana leant against her door, she let out a pent breath as she heard Zevran and Amara part ways. "Oh Zev, I think that was pushing it a little." She whispered as she turned and sat heavily on the bed rubbing her face with her hands.

Amara heaved a few heavy breaths. Her mind knew better but she couldn't help the hurt and jealously creeping up in her chest. She stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes to collect herself. With a long exhale she found her way to her pack and shouldered it. She made her way back downstairs espying the elf heaping a tray with food. She frowned, suddenly worried for the bard. When they had last parted she knew Leliana wasn't in a good frame of mind. She berated herself inwardly for not checking on her sooner. She crossed the tavern floor and stood next to the elf.

"Zevran. I know I am the last person she wants to see right now and I know she is hurting." Zevran looked at her curiously. "But can you tell me if she is ok?"

"I assure you she is fine Warden. She needed a little assistance this morning but she is perking right up." He gave her another smile and turned to head back up the stairs with the food. Amara sighed and made her way back to the castle. Much of her afternoon had been spent speaking with Alistair and the Bann. Their only hope for Eamon's recovery now lay with finding Andraste's ashes, its location and existence long faded into myth. The Arlessa provided them with one tangible lead. Brother Genitivi was a Chantry scholar well versed in the fabled relic. Desperately needing the Arl's support Amara and Alistair agreed to go to Denerim and assist him in his search. Amara entered the bedroom Morrigan and her had spent the night in and closed the wooden door behind her.

"You look… anxious." Morrigan sat on the cushioned seat by the window.

Amara smiled seeing the witch out of bed. "I'm just thinking of the coming journey my dear."

"Ah… the fabled Urn of Sacred Ashes." Morrigan crossed the space between them and ran her hands across the Warden's shoulders. Amara dropped her pack to the floor and caught at the witch's waist. Determinedly she guided her towards the bed. The witch chuckled then tutted in her mouth as Amara's body pressed her against the mattress. "Didn't the old woman say I should be resting all of today?"

Amara smiled then lifted the witch's legs and placed them on the bed. "Wynne did mention that to me." Teasingly she nibbled on the witch's neck. "She told me to make sure you stayed in bed." Amara caressed the witch's face, happy to see her brow now smooth with a good proper rest. "Then she shook her head and then laughed." Amara smiled seeing the witch chuckle. She stood back up and picked up her pack. "I know you've been cooped up in here all day so I thought I'd give you this." She pulled out small, black leather bound book and handed it to the witch. "I found it in the Circle Tower and thought it might interest you… I saw how your eyes widened with awe every time we entered a room full of books…" Morrigan was in shock, silently gawking at the book in her hand. "Morrigan?" Amara asked a little worriedly.

Morrigan took a breath and ran her fingers through the etched image of a dead tree on the front cover. "Of all the books in that place Warden, you thought to bring me this?" Amara nodded and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Have I chosen poorly My Lady?" She saw Morrigan blink before the witch shook her head. Her golden eyes searched her face.

"No Warden, this is the most remarkable coincidence that has ever occurred to me." Her warm hand grasped the side of Amara's face. "Flemeth was once divested of her grimoire by one infuriating Templar. Ever since we discovered the condition of the Mage's Tower I had wondered if it might be recoverable. But I had yet to speak of it to you, how fortunate that you found it on your own."

"This is your mother's grimoire?" Amara curiously asked watching the witch turn it about in her hands. Morrigan nodded completely in awe of the book. "I had hoped to give it to you sooner but between everything that has happened since we got back from the Tower, I'm sorry to say that it has slipped my mind till now."

"Don't be sorry, I thank you! I will begin study of it immediately. I will not squander the opportunity to learn much more than my mother intended me to." Morrigan gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before excitedly curling up in the bed and inspecting the book. Amara smiled and lifted the covers over her legs before leaving the witch's side to meet Alistair.

Down a flight of stairs her fellow Warden had met her in the Arl's study. "The most logical place would be to go to Denerim next." Alistair contemplatively scratched his bristly chin as Amara and he both leant over the large map of Ferelden.

Amara sucked in an audibly pained breath. "I believe you are right but Denerim is leagues away from here. It is just about the furthest place we could march to."

Alistair nodded his assent. "We could go to Orzammar but that will only put us further from Denerim. We do not know the extent of damage that poison is doing the longer we take to cure the Arl." His brow furrowed then, clearly frustrated with their options. Amara looked up at his worried face. The man was running himself ragged. Tonight was the first night they could call a proper rest and allowing them recuperate without fear of an undead attack.

"We will find a way to make this right, though the road may be long and arduous." Amara cocked her head to the side with smile. Alistair smiled then shook his head.

"You sound a little like her at the moment." He gave a knowing smirk.

Amara's lips flattened in a firm line briefly before a small smile took over her face. "Well she is very wise and quite optimistic. I have just spent two days with her. We're bound to rub off on each other." Amara heard herself incessantly babbling and growled a little at herself before her lips went back to a familiar firm line.

Alistair just chuckled and raised a brow. "Still haven't caught sight of her today I see."

Amara shook her head then sighed. Resignedly she pushed herself off the edge of the table that displayed the enormous map then leant against the window frame. Small firelights dotted the village below them. There was constant activity as fuel and pyres were assembled together. For two days since the battle with the undead horde, the village had prepared for this night. Carpenters or anyone who could hammer together wood had worked well into the night to create the countless floating pyres that would hold a fallen loved one or neighbour. Now as the sun had steadily travelled toward the horizon the time for Redcliffe's funerals neared.

"Only Zevran's seen her today, as far as I know." Amara sighed again. "You know I actually got jealous of him this afternoon." She gave a self depreciating laugh. "I have no right to be but there it was. I think we crossed a line on the boat, albeit not very far but now we're both desperately trying to uncross it."

"Well you were friends before, I'm sure you'll both find a way back." He heard his fellow Warden sigh again before she came to stand next to him in front of the maps.

She gave him a side long glance. "I really hope you're right." Her eyes drew away to the map again, her brow slightly creased. "Denerim. I have both dreaded and hungered to go to that place." Amara tapped the North Road on the map. "This is the closest route to it, but it will mean travelling across the lake back to the outpost at Lake Calenhad. Just a day and half on the water compared to two and a half days on foot."

Alistair nodded beside her. "Then over a week's march on to Denerim."

"The other alternative takes us too close to Lothering. We could chance it but given what we've both seen I think all of that passage could be overrun by Darkspawn." Amara chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought out loud.

"The North Road it is then." Alistair straightened his back with a groan. "Our dear witch will not be happy to be on the water again." He gave Amara a smirk that all too obviously showed he enjoyed the thought of a miserable Apostate in their midst. Amara thumped him on the shoulder playfully.

"Well, the sun sets. We better head down my brother." Amara inclined her head to the stairway. Alistair's face grew grave.

"Yes. Maker let's give these poor souls some peace." Together they walked out of the castle grounds, becoming part of a growing throng of people making their way to the lake's edge. All was subdued murmur, broken only by sobs as each body was launched from the water's edge. As they waited for the first dozen pyres to float away from the shore arrows were lit. Amara could see five archers standing firmly against the fire's light, their bows drawn and pointed skyward. Leliana's lithe frame caught Amara's attention making her hold her breath. She watched closely while in unison they fired the flaming arrows on to the pyres on the water. All of them catching their target, the flames hungrily devoured the dry tinder and wood arranged around each body. Arrow after arrow lit body after body. When all fallen were given their final good bye the lake before them roared with flames. A final arrow was loosed on the final body. Amara watched Leliana fire it then observed her shoulders slump in grief and exhaustion. What remained of the village wept around her.

Leliana felt the hot tears trickle down her face as she watched the countless pyres burn before her. So many lives were lost but only now seeing them all upon the lake did she realise exactly how many. Her fingers and shoulders hurt from drawing the bowstring. Her mind brought Lothering sharply to its fore. No one would have done this for the fallen there. She closed her eyes against the fires and allowed herself to let out a sudden sob. A firm hand touched the middle of her shoulders, she turned towards it as another arm wrapped around her tightly. She buried her face in the now familiar leather armor as her body shook with her crying. Lips kissed her brow and fingers ran through her hair. A deep thick voice whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be ok, I promise." Eyes closed Leliana nodded, staying in the embrace wanting to believe. They stayed like that for some time before a final squeeze of her body had Leliana opening her eyes. Gently strong arms receded from her, the night air encroaching between them. Amber eyes looked back at her before soft fingers gently caressed her tear stained cheek. Amara gave her a weak smile before turning and walking away back towards the crowded shore.


	57. Chapter 57 Favour

**Notes: Hope you enjoy this one too, had lots of fun writing it. Please let me know what you think. Quick reminder on the rating**

…

**57 Favour**

Morrigan shifted her body onto her side. Light had filled the room indicating to her it was closer to noon than morning. The Warden beside her slept, her eyes still closed and dreaming, her face framed by locks of dark hair falling across it. Morrigan smiled as she observed the little chewing motions of her sleeping lover. Naturally her eyes drifted down one perfect chin before trailing deliberately slow down the column of her neck. Perfectly sensual collar bones caught her eyes next before they feasted upon two generous soft mounds that were the Warden's breasts, each adorned with slightly erect pink nipples just begging to be devoured. Morrigan allowed her eyes to linger on them a very long time, noting the gentle rise and fall of Amara's chest beneath. She noticed too, with a smile, how the hum between her own legs had suddenly intensified. Reluctantly her sight wondered on, down the pale hardened muscles of the Warden's abdomen before her vision became somewhat hampered by the bunching of cream cotton sheets that gathered alluringly about the Warden's hips. She felt a breath escape her lips. Even partially covered with a sheet the sight of the Warden's body made her tremble more than anything she had ever looked upon.

Amara quickly shut her peeking eyes, desperately trying not to let a smile show on her face. She had felt Morrigan's eyes on her for the last few minutes. She almost gave the game away as she inwardly laughed upon hearing the witch's annoyed huff at not being able to look at the rest of her body, the sheets obscuring a sight she was clearly enjoying. Gently she pretended to shift about in her sleep letting the fabric on her leg 'accidentally' fall away to the side revealing a toned smooth thigh. As she hoped this enticed her lover's interest, feeling the bed beside her give as Morrigan drew closer. She felt Morrigan's soft exhale on her shoulder as the witch gently brushed it with her soft lips. Calmly she lay still like she was sleeping as she felt the sheets easing off her hips. Inquisitive fingers came next, testing her body against its natural reactions. Consciously she ensured her breathing stayed even as her lover's fingers travelled up one thigh before lightly brushing against the delicate area between her legs.

Morrigan's breath quickened with excitement, savouring the unsolicited attentions she was visiting on the Warden's body. She smiled looking up at her still sleeping face. It was very rare that she could get away with this for long, often finding herself under siege by firm rolling muscles of the Warden's strong body intent on having her way with hers. It sometimes seemed a bit of a battle for domination, with one of them eventually yielding to the other from sheer pleasure. Morrigan smiled again. She loved that struggle between them as much as the gentle ways they made love. Gently she lowered her lips again, this time they travelled steadily down the Warden's cleavage. She kept the kisses light and hoped her lover didn't wake too soon before she was ready for her to.

Amara's heart beat faster as she felt Morrigan's light kisses travel down the front of her chest. Desperately she kept herself from groaning when realized her lover's intent. Delicate womanly touches visited her skin as lips continued down along the muscles of her abdomen. Amara inhaled a slow breath as she felt a tremble about to roll through her. Hands came to her hips, grabbing them before the lightness of her touch resumed. Amara felt her lover's breath hot against the sensitive waiting flesh between her legs. Amara held her breath curiously wondering what Morrigan desired to do next. She was already so wet, but she hoped the witch would assume it was from the night's pleasure they shared. Tentative fingers gently caressed the soft hair away from her waiting heat. In all their nights together so far, Morrigan had never pleasured her this way and it seemed now that curiosity had gotten the better of her. A heartbeat or two passed before she felt the first tentative dart of a warm tongue against her sensitive button. Though she wanted to gasp due to the sublime feeling she held her expression unchanged. Another dart, this one was more eager. It had Amara's blood rushing downwards, setting her heart hammering with arousal. Amara suddenly knew with certainty her little charade was going to come undone shortly.

Morrigan's heart thundered. The Warden's flesh was silken, finer and softer than anything she had ever felt. Eagerly she went back for another taste, surprised at the salty sweet combination on her tongue. She tasted again, a low groan escaping her lips involuntarily as the Warden's taste filled her senses. All guile suddenly left her mind as she hungered for her lover's taste, her sudden need to feel her pulsating against her mouth the only thing on the witch's mind. Greedily she slipped her tongue over and over the small button that had steadily firmed in her mouth. She wanted more - she wanted to taste every bit of her Warden. Gently as her eager heart would let her, she slipped her tongue into the waiting heat just beyond the Warden's silken folds. The taste and sensation was intoxicating, her eyes rolled back as she searched her lover deeper.

A sudden groan escaped the Warden's lips above her, nearly the same time as her own reverberated from her throat. Amber eyes shot open and stared down at her hungrily, matching the desire she felt as she probed her tongue deeper still. With intense satisfaction she watched her Warden's lips part in quick gasps, delighting at moans the emitted from them the more she pushed. Strong hands now gently held the sides of her face and the pelvis beneath her rocked begging for more. With a smile that reached her golden eyes she obliged, hungrily quickening her pace making the Warden gasp frantically as her climax neared.

"Oh Morrigan!" The Warden's eyes barely left hers except to roll back and shut as she was eagerly devoured.

"Hmm… Warden… You taste exquisite." Morrigan delved deeper enjoying every bit of pleasure she was inflicting on her lover.

"Oh Creators! Morrigan!" Amara's body strained, she was so close now, each sweep of Morrigan's tongue setting her body on fire. "Hmm… please!" She looked down as Morrigan arched her brow mischievously. "I'm coming… Morr.." Her words were interrupted by a loud, deep groan that rent from her lips. Her body stiffened a moment before she felt the undeniable waves of pleasure roll through her.

Gently Morrigan lapped at the Warden's pulsing flesh, relishing the sudden rush of nectar her lover had given her as she brought her pleasure to the fore. Carefully she kissed the sensitive nub, now a bundle of reactive nerves against her soft lips making the Warden's body quiver sharply with the touch. Having satisfied her curiosity and being extremely pleased with the outcome she drew away, grinning as she met her lover's half lidded gaze.

"Good morning Warden." She smiled cheekily has she crawled her way back up to the Warden's heaving side. Gently she covered up both their bodies with the soft sheet and rested her head in the crook of Amara's neck.

Amara held her lover tightly her breathing still ragged from the pleasure that ran havoc through her. Lovingly she caressed Morrigan's shoulder as their lips met in a long deep kiss. "Good morning indeed." She smiled contently as she looked upon those beautiful pools of gold. The witch chuckled, setting her heart racing with the sound. "Hmm… you're amazing." Amara purred then squeezed her again.

…

Elise quickly secured the leather to her side before her hands slipped her boots back on. In the dimness of the aravel her First stirred from sleep. Elise held her breath and looked at the young woman on the bed.

"Hmm… sneaking out are we Keeper?" She lifted her head and smiled making Elise smile in return. Quickly she crossed the small space between them leaning over her lover. She searched her green eyes for a moment before planting a deep kiss on her lips.

"That was not my intention but he will wake soon and I need to be there." Elise frowned a little, as that familiar guilt crept up on her again. Quickly she turned away and exited the flaps. The night air was brisk, winter was coming again. She wrapped her arms about her waist as she trudged across the silent camp to her own home. She took a shuddering breath as a sob threatened to well out of her. With stinging eyes she looked at the night sky. All the familiar stars were out, it comforted her. She wondered if Amara ever looked up at them at same time as her. She heaved another heavy breath, letting the sky calm her heart. The moon caught her eye. It was half full as it should be. Elise frowned suddenly seeing the red tinge along the edges of its dark side. Worriedly she looked across the horizon then breathed a sigh of relief at finding nothing there. No, there is something - so miniscule though, it could be nothing. Uneasiness grew in her heart making her hurry her steps back home.

She entered the soft glow of her aravel. Immediately she sought him out, smiling as she found him still sleeping soundly. Gently she caressed his cheek marvelling how his face always turned toward her touch. She kindled two more candles for light and pulled out a wooden chest from under her bed. Inside were parchments in varying degrees of age. The ones she sought weren't that old and quickly she found them. Nervously she laid them out on the table in front of her. Seven years ago, the stars aligned a certain way but more than that both moons were full in the sky. She worked her way through each record hoping desperately the pattern wouldn't match. She would need to be very sure. One single day or night misplaced could mean the difference between a disaster and averting it. Worriedly she glanced at the babe in his cot. It was going to be a long night and she hoped he would sleep most of it peacefully.

…

Alistair's head swivelled to the ruckus coming from down the hall. Leliana's brow rose up as she met his gaze. Words were not quite discernable yet but they both recognised the witch's displeased tone answered often by Amara's patient voice. Zevran shook his head as he chuckled, his elven ears easily picking out the conversation.

"A lovers quarrel, it would seem." His eyes twinkled with mirth as he readied both his pack and the extra supplies they would be carrying. Morrigan emerged into the hall striding angrily like a storm.

"You've been back two days and you didn't have the courtesy to tell me what you've been doing?" Morrigan was incensed as she rounded on the Warden with a scowl. Leliana held her breath.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Amara looked defeated. She tried to take the witch's hand but Morrigan twisted free of her grip. "It's only a day and a half my love and the weather is much calmer this time."

Morrigan glared and roughly pushed at her chest plate. "You don't get to call me that at the moment. I am furious with you." She all but hissed under her breath. She pushed again, propelling the Warden back within the hallway. Alistair dropped his pack to the ground and rubbed his neck impatiently.

Amara firmly grabbed the witch's hands as she went to push at her again. Knowing she risked electrocution she pressed her body against Morrigan's struggling frame. "I'm sure I can make the journey much more pleasant this time around." Amara smiled headless of the glare those golden eyes pierced her with. Bravely she kissed the witch's neck, feeling relieved as her angry struggles ceased. Lovingly she nibbled on her skin making the witch's body melt against hers. Just down the hall their companions waited as patiently as they could.

Morrigan firmly gripped the Warden's jaw making her meet her golden stare. Her heart raced seeing those amber eyes half lidded with desire for her. Morrigan smiled, much like a cat would do with a mouse caught in its paw. "I will hold you to that Warden." Hungrily she claimed the Warden's lips, breaking their kiss roughly before sweeping back into the hall leaving the Warden to follow as soon as she had collected her thoughts again.

Amara found her companions gathered about the hall. Morrigan came to stand by Wynne still looking quite annoyed. Amara sighed and hitched her pack on her shoulders. She walked to Alistair's and Leliana's side meeting their curious stares. She picked up the extra pack of supplies and slung it over her shoulder. They filed through the castle's main entrance and made their way to the dock. Amara saw Alistair shake his head in disbelief as they walked together.

"I can't believe you didn't tell her about this little boat trip we're taking." He gave her a half crooked smile that suggested he quite enjoyed the witch's reaction.

"I told her this morning. It did not go well but I suppose it could have been worse." Amara looked at the witch who was chatting away to the elder mage. The vessel they boarded was smaller and different to the one she and Leliana had taken to retrieve the Circle mages, a fact Amara was inwardly relieved at. Leliana and she had spent a small amount of time together since they came back to Redcliffe. Their talk centred on the coming journey ahead and the supplies that needed gathering. Politely they skirted around all talk of their nights together on the lake. In the last day Leliana's smile came easier again, their time together growing more companionable once more. Still, when she was sure the bard was not looking Amara stole glances of her, noticing a slight melancholy cross her features once in a while.

The boat they rode upon boasted to be the most stable of vessels in the village. They waited about on the deck as the handful of crew loaded it up with supplies for the Circle Tower and outpost at Lake Calenhad. Three smaller compartments were left empty of stock and furnished with small cots. Much to Zevran's disappointment Alistair chose their quarters to be the furthest from the witch and her Warden lover. Amara stared over the water as the boat got them on their way. They were coming to Denerim. A place she dreaded because of what she had secretly vowed to do. A vow of revenge and justice for the betrayal and murder of those she loved. A vow she looked forward to fulfilling though she knew afterwards it would change absolutely nothing. Amara was surprised as her thoughts were interrupted by the bard's approach, her presence a keen counter to the dark mood she was in. They stood together silently for a while, letting the whisper of the breeze travel between them.

Leliana looked at the quiet Warden beside her, noticing a frown on her brow as she stared deeply at the water below them. Inwardly she cursed herself for not being able to comfort her as she used to before their nights together on the lake. Hesitantly she bumped her arm and smiled. The Warden looked at her and gave her one small smile before looking out over the water once more. Leliana took a steady breath.

"What's on your mind?" Her question came out a little softer than she liked.

"Ah…" Amara looked at her again. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Try me. It's obviously troubling you, perhaps I can help." Leliana hedged a little more, encouraged she didn't receive a flat refusal. She watched the Warden take a breath.

"My family, how they died." Amara played with a knot on the wooden railing in front of her. "The man responsible is Arl Howe. He resides in Denerim." Leliana took a breath as Amara turned to face her. There was coolness in those amber eyes that she had never seen before. "I left everything I loved to become a Grey Warden with the hope of seeing him brought to the King's justice. Something that never eventuated my dear." Amara tilted her head then looked out on the water again. "It falls to me now and the next time I meet him I'll be sure to make him answer for what he's done."

"I went after Marjolaine after I escaped my captors." Leliana leant her arms on the railing in front of her. "I thought I could kill her but after all she had done to me I chose not to." Leliana grabbed on to Amara's hand and met her eyes. "It's ok to feel conflicted about taking his life. When it comes down to the moment, you'll make a choice." She squeezed Amara's hand before she left the Warden to her thoughts once more.

…

Elise rubbed her aching temples. She had spent the night and half the morning pouring over the charts on her table. Thrice she went through her calculations to be sure. It all pointing to the same event reoccurring. Dread filled her making her feel nauseous. She stood up and walked over the cot. The little one was awake and smiling. Gently she picked him up cradling him against her chest. She closed her eyes tightly as her cheek gently touched the top of his head.

"Mamae has to leave you for a few days, my love." Tears stung her eyes. "But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." She walked about with him a few moments till her First called out from outside her home.

"Are you really leaving us?" She asked as she pushed the hood back from her light brown hair. She had been hunting in the morning with the hunters of the clan, refusing to abandon those duties though she had been named the new First.

"Nesa, I have no choice." Gently she placed the babe back in his cot. She then walked over the hunter standing in her doorway. She cupped her face and stared into those stormy green eyes. "The Warden and her companions are in danger and they don't know it."

Those eyes grew more turbulent. "And I suppose you need to be the one to let them know."

Elise shook her head, feeling tired suddenly. "No, apart from Doth, I am the only one that knows how to save them."

"Then tell me and I can track them down and let them know. I'm good at what I do, you know this." The First sighed, feeling foolish for the jealous outburst she had displayed.

"It requires more than just telling. It requires me." Suddenly Elise couldn't bare the look of hurt in her lover's eyes. She turned away from it and began gathering supplies. Silence became deafening in the small space around them. "I need you to do something for me."

"Ask it Keeper, you know I won't refuse." Nesa's words were glaringly formal.

"The clan will look to you for protection and guidance while I'm gone. I know you favour your fighting skills to the other but you will need to use both should anything happen to me." With a frown the First crossed the distance between them hurriedly.

"Do not let me hear you talk like that." Almost angrily she grabbed the Keeper's face and kissed her deeply. The passion of it surprised Elise. She nodded silently in agreement. Nesa looked down at her with a smile. "The Captain was a good teacher as are you." She looked towards the cot then back to the Keeper's glistening eyes. "I will make sure they are safe and we will wait for your return."

…

"You were right." Morrigan looked at the wooden beams above them.

"Hmm?" Amara kissed the top of her head. The witch smiled and hitched herself on top of the Warden's hot and misted body. Amber eyes looked up at her contently.

"What you said about this trip." Morrigan smiled before gently kissing the Warden's chin and jaw.

"Oh! How I was going to make sure it was more pleasant this time around." Amara's hands snaked around the witch's shoulders. Morrigan chuckled then shook her head.

"Well that too, but I was specifically referring to the calmer waters you mentioned." Morrigan dropped her head down against the Warden's chest listening to the steady beat of her heart. Amara held her close filling her with contentment. She frowned suddenly, recognising the now familiar feeling she felt every time she thought of the Warden. Her body stiffened and she pushed up against her lover. Amara's eyes shot open and found the witch looking a little pale.

"Morrigan?" She sat up slightly but her body was suddenly arrested by the witch's long fingers.

"I just need some air. Give me a moment?" Golden eyes looked down at her almost pleading. Amara nodded. She watched Morrigan take her cloak and wrap it about herself as she hurried up the stairs on to the deck. The breeze was cool topside, shakily Morrigan came to the side of the boat and looked up at the sky waiting for her heart to calm. In the distance toward the boat's prowl she saw one lone figure sitting on the deck, her head bent over her lute. Morrigan sighed and wondered if she should approach.

…


	58. Chapter 58 That Feeling

**58 That Feeling**

Leliana heard hurried steps across the way from her. In the dimness of the night she saw Morrigan emerge out of the hold. Leliana watched the witch walk to the side railings, gripping the wood tightly. Morrigan looked uneasy, possibly upset even. Leliana shook her head. _Maybe all that rutting wasn't good for her seasickness._ She thought with a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Leliana shook her head at the petty satisfaction she took.

As night fell, one by one her companions had disappeared from the deck, each seeking to get some rest. Most reluctant to leave was Alistair, not wanting to leave her alone and worried about hearing the witch's moans through the cargo hold. Leliana had insisted she was fine and would seek her bed shortly after watching the stars for a little while. She never told him though she had a feeling that he knew, she didn't want to hear the witch's cries of pleasure rising knowing full well who was causing it. So instead she took up her lute while the young Warden disappeared below deck with the others.

She was just about to call it a night and head down herself when Morrigan appeared on the deck alone. Leliana frowned. The witch looked more upset than sick. From hooded eyes she saw the witch look up at the stars, almost desperately seeking something. Leliana kept her eyes down on the lute following the witch with limited vision. She had spotted her. Leliana noticed her stiffen suddenly and turnabout wondering for a moment if she should retreat down below. Grudgingly Leliana admired the way a calm, confident exterior belied the wariness the witch had briefly exposed. Almost languidly like a great cat Morrigan walked towards her, bare footed and wrapped only in the Warden's cloak. By chance the wind brushed against her covering, revealing the soft luminescence of the alabaster toned skin of her thigh. Leliana watched her approach, noticing perhaps for the first time exactly why the Warden was so enamoured by her. She walked slowly and deliberately, her hips rocking from side to side with each step. Her frame was delicate not strong. She was not tall either but her willowy body very much added to the illusion of her height. Her face beared fine features and a flawless complexion, much like a prized porcelain doll. In the darkness of the night, with her graceful movements, her deep, dark sensual lips, coupled by the keenness of those golden eyes, the Witch of the Wilds was – enthralling. Leliana swallowed past her dried tongue and thanked the Maker the darkness hid the hue of her cheeks from view. A small sigh of frustration escaped her lips while she thought to herself - _Of course she would want her._ _Not a scarred, used body like mine_. But just as she snorted with self depreciation she remembered keenly the Warden's touch and kisses upon her. Amara wanted her, scars, pain and all. Amara ached for her as much as she ached for the Warden. With that thought she managed to raise her eyes to the witch's gaze.

"Morrigan." She said by way of greeting, letting her head incline slightly to the side.

"Leliana." She heard her name roll off the witch's tongue most unusually, her deeper tone casting an appealing quality to its sound. "You are out here in the dark, all alone." Morrigan observed.

"I am. I like to watch the stars." Leliana leant against the side of the boat, resting her head on it quite casually. Her blue eyes roved down the witch's body. "Why are you out here, all alone?" Something in her question rankled the witch's demeanour. She watched curiously how Morrigan's lips suddenly flattened in a firm line. The witch crossed her arms to her chest irritably.

"And are you implying that I cannot wonder about alone as I please?" Her golden eyes narrowed slightly, daring her to agree.

Leliana took a small steadying breath then smiled sweetly. The witch's reaction was enlightening. "It was merely an observation Morrigan." After giving her a scrutinizing stare, the witch relented and accepted her explanation. The witch leant against the railing just next to where she sat. She stood pensively in silence, a slight frown creasing her brow as she looked across the water. Leliana plucked a few gentle notes on her lute listening as it travelled enchantingly in the night around them.

"I imagine you have already composed a suitable ballad to commemorate the events at Redcliffe, Leliana." The witch continued to look outwards.

Leliana was perturbed. "Why would I do such a thing?"

In the same casual tone Morrigan spoke again. "You have taken up your instrument once again, have you not? A bard takes events of great import and puts them to tale."

"What happened at Redcliffe was horrible! So many people died, and they were violated by unimaginable evil forces." Leliana was aghast. "No, I do not want to glorify what happened there." She shook her head unable to grip how the witch could speak of it so casually.

Morrigan quirked a brow, a little surprised by the bard's feelings on it. "Then who will learn from these events? I would think on it some more, were I you." She tilted her head slightly and looked at the bard openly.

Leliana noticed no hidden barb in what she said, just an observation matter-of-factly spoken as Morrigan was wont to do. It was a genuine question as far as she could tell and privately she considered the suggestion for a moment till the images of burning pyres on the lake sprang to mind vividly. Uneasily she sought to turn the conversation away from the events at Redcliffe.

"I have something of yours." Leliana pulled out the small vial tucked under her armor. Her body heat had warmed the glass. She offered it back to the witch. The witch looked down at it, her expression unreadable. Morrigan's slender fingers took it from the bard and gently turned it.

"I see you found another way to aid the Warden." Morrigan's voice was surprisingly even, though Leliana thought she saw a gleam in those golden eyes.

"I said I would, did I not." Leliana shrugged a shoulder casually, her outward demeanor in complete opposition to the hammering of her heart. She berated herself inwardly for getting into a more hazardous conversation with the witch.

"I remember our last conversation clearly. What interests me however, is though you may have briefly swayed her affections, I see that the two of you have barely been able to stand each other's company these last two days." A smug look crossed the witch's features. "I would think if she thought much of your little – dalliance, she would be by your side and not mine."

"It may seem like it's enough - you constantly bedding her. But when or if Amara and I do get together, it will be because she wants me and she loves me. It will be real and deeper than anything you can comprehend." Leliana met the witch eyes with a steely gaze.

Morrigan's heart hammered in her chest. This was the last thing she ever wanted to discuss and Leliana was the last person she had ever wanted to discuss it with. She glared at the bard in the darkness. "Love?" She snorted derisively. "Let me tell you one thing, and then let us speak of it no more. Love is a weakness. Love is a cancer that grows inside and makes one do foolish things." Morrigan lowered her body to the bard's level, her golden eyes boring into hers. Leliana involuntarily shuddered, feeling a sudden coldness welling up in her chest. Morrigan continued. "Love is death." The bard felt the witch's breath on her face. "The love you dream of is something that would be more important to one than anything, even life. I know no such love."

Leliana eyes were starting to sting and determinedly she shook the sensation off. "Oh." She said as coolly as her thundering heart allowed. "If you cannot love her then you don't deserve her."

The witch chuckled, far from being bothered by her words. "She is with me because what she chooses is passion. The respect of equals. Things far more valuable that I'll not speak of to you any further." Morrigan's eyes narrowed with her smile. "What you call 'love' is nothing more than a wishful fancy." Morrigan straightened herself up and turned her back on the bard sitting in the dark.

When her steps took her down to the hold and away from Leliana's sight she stopped and took several steadying breaths. Her mind raced frantically - her relationship with the Warden was deepening and it must be corrected immediately. She strode past the cargo hurriedly and made her way back to the small compartment they shared. She steeled her heart as she walked, she will end this foolish notion and now. She stepped into the softly lit space and found Amara's sleeping form. The Warden looked peaceful, happy. Morrigan sat by her side on the pallet. She couldn't bring herself to wake her lover. She placed her fingers against her own trembling lips and closed her eyes tightly. Love is death - she had said to the bard. She was doomed, she thought. Gently she caressed the Warden's face watching her sleep for some moment before curling up next to her.

Amara stirred. The witch was back. Gently she wrapped her arms about her and pulled her in a close embrace. She let out a soft sigh as her cheek pressed against the crook of Morrigan's neck. She savored the warm, closeness they shared.

"Ma vhenan…" Amara kissed the witch's neck softly. "Are you ok?" She felt Morrigan's silent nod along with gentle fingers that twined in her hair.

"I was just a little queasy, Warden." Morrigan looked at the Warden beside her.

"Hmm…" Amara held her closer and gave her another light kiss. "Rest, we'll be on solid ground by tomorrow evening."

…

_Her heart thundered in her ears. It was night and the wilds around her were thick with shadows. Her bare feet ran frantically beneath her. She grunted as limbs of trees knocked against her as she passed them. She winced as sharp debris cut the soles of her feet. Over rocks and fallen logs she pushed her body forward. Darkness pursued her, that laughter haunting every step she took. She cleared the woods and ran into a vast open field. A lone figure stood in the distance - a safe haven. She pushed herself on, heedless of the burning in her legs and the aching in her chest._

_The distance between them closed and desperately she reached out a hand. The figure in the distance reached for her back, her eyes shining and her lips smiling. Thick clouds of darkness suddenly appeared behind Amara and she turned to bravely confront it. Morrigan screamed as she watched the darkness devour her Warden. She skidded to a halt, her feet sliding on the wet grass. The darkness grew some more and continued its advance on her, threatening to swallow her whole. She turned and ran, speeding back into the wilds hoping desperately to outrun it._

She bolted straight up on the cot, her hair and skin near coated with sweat. Her breathing was ragged, just like she had been running for miles. Amara stirred awake next to her. Seeing her distress the Warden sat up and laid her arm across her shoulders.

"Morrigan?" Strong hands squeezed her gently. "What's wrong my dear?" Morrigan met her amber eyes, her own wild with fright.

"Warden!" Morrigan's arms sought her frame. Amara scooted closer to hold her tight.

"It's ok." Soft words reached Morrigan's ears. "You were dreaming." Soft lips touched the witch's cheek.

"Just a dream?" Morrigan asked brokenly.

Amara nodded. "You're safe now. It's just a dream." Gently she eased the witch back down on the pallet.

Morrigan resisted, half sitting up again. "No! Something's coming."

Amara held her closer till she stopped struggling. "I won't let it touch you." Morrigan heaved a heavy sigh upon hearing those words. She relaxed a little more curling her body against the Warden. The compartment they were in was windowless, the light within unchanging. Dull thuds of the crew's running feet sounding above them were the only indicator that night had passed.

…

Sunlight dappled the ground at their feet. The calls of morning birds chimed all around them. All was seemingly at ease except for the Keeper and her First.

"So you want to use the same spell but this time on yourself?" Nesa arched a brow. She leant against a tree in the Keeper's favourite grove. Elise nodded her head and continued to meet her gaze. "That could drive you insane before you even get to her." Nesa shook her head, expressing her disapproval.

"Time grows short Nesa, I have little choice." Elise reasoned. She needed the First to cast the spell with her.

"Find another way, please." Nesa's eyes pleaded. "Bind the spell to an object, a place. Something that can bring you to her without driving every rational thought from your mind."

"I have thought of one object." Elise shook her head and took a deep breath. "But I have no guarantee she still has it." Dejectedly she turned away from her First. Nesa's heart went out to her. The Keeper still grieved. She had offered her solace, comfort, her body and even her heart and it helped her. In moments when they were together she could tell the Keeper was with her completely. But then those moments always ended. Sorrow, loneliness and guilt would return to grip Elise's heart. She walked to the woman before her and gently encircled her in her arms.

"What is it Elise?" She waited till the Keeper met her eyes. She lifted a hand and wiggled the finger that bore a plain white ring.

"When we parted, Amara didn't believe she was going to come back alive." Weakly Elise smiled. "She wanted me free to lead a new life without her. I don't know if she still wears this."

"You still wear it Keeper. I think the Captain will still have hers." Nesa ran a thumb across the Keeper's chin lovingly. "Try it. If she has it you will find her. If not then it will take you somewhere she has been. From there you can still track her." Nesa held her tighter. "You need to come back from this, for his sake."

Elise nodded then rested her head against her lover's shoulder. "Come to me tonight?" She sighed and felt the soft press of lips on her forehead.

"I shall Keeper." Nesa gave Elise another squeeze before she parted her body from hers. "I'll gather the components you need." With that the First melted into the surrounding forest around them.

…

Leliana watched the waters across the way from her. Astutely she avoided being in close proximity to Morrigan though this inadvertently led to avoiding the Warden who the witch constantly grasped like a prized possession.

"And how is my luscious friend today?" Zevran came to her side affectionately bumping her arm.

"I'm fine." Her answer was succinct. She had hoped he'd let her be but he only got more interested.

"Oh, just fine?" Zevran tilted his head slightly, his gaze searching her face. "Did I not see you holding her hand yesterday?" He raised his brow speculatively.

"I…" Leliana frowned. "I was just comforting her, as a friend does." She chuckled a little uneasily. "It was what it was and it meant nothing more."

Zevran threw his head back and laughed. "To friends, it means nothing more. To friends attracted to each other, it is always something more…" Teasingly he played with the bard's braid before jumping back gracefully to avoid a slap. He giggled. "Even if neither one of them is aware of it." Leliana glared at him. He warily sidled up next to her. "Tell me, did your heart beat a little faster with the touch?" Leliana thought back to it and found it was so. She held her silence. The elf next to her gave her a smirk. "Ah… Then I guarantee my dear, hers did too." He shrugged with a grin and let her be. Leliana looked way, mostly to hide an unbidden smile that came to her lips. By chance amber eyes met hers and regarded her curiously. Leliana thought of confrontation she had with the witch last night, her complete disregard for love still made her blood boil. She thought with a little anxiety and oddly with a little excitement, that perhaps she made a mistake in letting the Warden slip through her fingers.


	59. Chapter 59 Not Again

**Notes: Slight change - I know Leliana's song (In Uthenera) was sung after the Brecilian Forest quests but I thought I'd use it here instead. Given Amara is human I felt the events of Redcliffe would have more of an emotional impact on her and the group. I've definitely written them to be more affected by that battle so I thought this chapter might be an appropriate place to write the scene into the story.**

**I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter as the plot is just bubbling away in my head :)**

…

**59 Not Again**

_Here Here Here Here…_

_This way This way This way…_

Her feet ran fast, but her pace restrained - just barely. It was late afternoon and though she knew she wouldn't need the sun to find her way, she would still need light to see any danger that lay ahead.

_Here Here Here Here…_

_This way This way This way…_

It echoed in her mind with every beating of her heart. Against the urging she slowed herself down. She looked about for a suitable place to stay for the night. On a small rise to west she found it – a narrow ledge that undercut the sheer face of a cliff. It offered a good vantage point in nearly every direction. She looked at the sun nearing the horizon. She just had enough time to scale to the ledge and make camp. Given its height she could light no fire. Fiercely she hoped the wind would stay at bay this night. She steeled herself and heaved a centering breath. She took the first step toward the cliff face.

_NO NO NO NO!_

_This way This way This way…_

Elise grunted holding the sides of her head. She took another step.

_NO NO NO NO!_

_This way This way This way…_

The pain near drove her to her knees. She managed to stand, gasping and near retching. She looked at the white band on her finger and thanked the Creators she had the sense to listen to her First. Her hand shook as her fingers grasped the ring. She took a breath, once more steeling herself. With a pained grunt she wrenched it free of her finger. The urge abandoned her so suddenly that she felt the blood drain from her face. She knelt on the ground, gasping shallow breaths and waiting for the spots in her vision to stop flashing. It was nauseating to say the least and she hoped desperately that it would stop before she lost complete consciousness. In time the pain abated and her breathing came easier. She closed her eyes, feeling relieved. It was better than the first time she had taken it off. With her hands still trembling she dropped the ring into a small pouch that dangled from her waist. She took another deep breath and got to her feet. For three days she had been running, barely taking the time to rest as the spell drove her on. She walked towards the ledge, her brown and green Dalish armour helping her melt seamlessly into the brush.

…

Small gentle notes rang in the air. Amara walked back towards camp with a smile. _Leliana_… her heart beat a little faster with the thought of her. The Warden took the wash duties that night with the stream being a little further from camp than usual. The bard had insisted that she should come with her but stubbornly the Warden refused, saying she would use the notes she heard playing to find her way back. With a small smile the bard relented. Leliana had felt inspired since they had left the docks at Lake Calenhad, often working on the song with her lute shortly after they had eaten then putting it away just as the first of her companions had sought their bed.

Amara saw the gentle fire in the distance, the bard sat by it, her head bent over her instrument. As she drew closer she saw the bard's nimble fingers plucking the strings, her eyes were closed as she listened for each note. Amara stowed the stewing pot away and took up her sword. She made her way next to the bard with cheerful smile. Companionably their arms touched as she half reclined against the log at her back. Meticulously she cleaned her blade while listening to Leliana's music. For three days they had been travelling the road. Every night since docking they had become more and more comfortable with each other's company again. The music being the main reason all awkwardness was banished.

On their first night camping just beyond the lake Leliana had played softy while their party got ready to retire for the night. Morrigan had already set up her tent at the usual distance from the others and she was already curled up by her fire studying her mother's grimoire. Amara had stayed at the main camp with her companions a little longer, standing over the flames warming her hands. Quietly they spoke of the journey so far and what's to come. Talk turned solemnly to Redcliffe eventually rendering the group silent. In that quiet Leliana took up her lute and started playing soft song of Elven origin. Amara tilted her head in interest as the tune played out. Leliana smiled as her fingers swept the stings.

"It's an old song sung to me many years ago. It was when my mother died. And this wise Elven woman comforted me and told me that we shouldn't fear death or hate it." Leliana looked at her hands as she played. "Death is just another beginning and one day we must all shed our earthly bodies to allow our spirits to fly free."

"That's comforting." Amara said softly as she watched the bard stand up and pace to toward the fire's edge.

Leliana looked at her from across the firelight. "It's a beautiful sentiment I think, one that brings peace and hope to the grieving." What came after was nothing short of breathtaking. Leliana's voice was ethereal. Beyond anything Amara had ever expected from the bard with gentle, girly voice. Her heart hammered as Leliana walked while she sang, often stopping by the different companions whom she sang for. More than the others she came to stand in front of Amara, their eyes locking as the song continued to flow from her lips, before shyly she would turn away to walk to another companion. During the almost hopeful refrain she stood singing in front of the Warden once more her hand reaching gently to caress the patterns on her chest plate before dropping back down to her side. Those blue eyes didn't leave hers till the song was sung and the crackle of fire once more predominated the silent night around them.

That was three nights ago and since then the Warden and the bard had returned to the easy companionship they had previously shared, talking deep in the night or at least till watch duty or sleep parted them. Now on the first watch they shared together since before coming to Redcliffe Village they spoke quietly, each giving the other a furtive glance when the other wasn't looking. Mostly the Warden listened as the song Leliana was composing took shape in the bard's hands. Amara smiled whenever the bard honored her with a hummed melody that would eventually be given words. The song was mellow, almost melancholy but somewhere within the softness of the song Amara could imagine a deep longing and love. And when she hazarded a guess as to what it would be about the bard looked at her coyly, her eyes twinkling with her smile.

"That's beautiful my dear." Amara smiled, her eyes just opening as the last of the notes resonated in the night around them.

Leliana smiled then ducked her head shyly. "I think it still has a while to go but it's travelling along really well." Lovingly she wrapped the instrument in a soft woven sack and placed it back in her tent. She took up her bow and tested the string. She took the oily rag that the Warden proffered and just as lovingly she ran it along the length of the wood. She watched with satisfaction as wood grain deepened in colour bringing out the bow's delicate patterns usually hidden by the dust of travel. Leliana polished the bow till it gleamed, admiring its beauty.

"Hmm… you are remarkable with that bow." Amara smiled watching the bards careful hands caress the weapon before her.

Leliana smiled then she took a breath as her eyes looked at the bow curiously. "I've been meaning to ask you about it actually."

"Oh?" Amara tilted her head. "What did you want to know?"

"At Redcliffe, I dropped it on the ground to engage enemies with my daggers. Morrigan ended up engulfing the area around it with flames but when I went to retrieve it I found it completely unharmed, despite being half buried in burning coals."

Amara lips gave up a small gasp. Leliana watched her eyes close momentarily before they opened slightly glistening. Leliana's heart thundered hoping she had not upset the Warden sitting before her. Amara smiled even as tears rolled down one cheek. Swiftly she turned her head away.

"Ah…" Amara said after some time. "You want to know why it survived the flames." Her voice was thick to the bard's ears. The Warden cleared her throat.

Leliana nodded. "If it's not too painful for you to talk about… but we don't have to talk about it now." She fidgeted with the bow in her hands uneasily. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up… please forget I mentioned it." She went to rise and to leave but found a gentle hand on her knee and amber eyes wordlessly asking her to stay. She stayed her movement and settled back down against the log.

"It's protected by magic, old magic. One of nature." Amara felt her throat close up. "My wi – the Keeper, protected it. It's bound to her life. As long as she's alive nothing can destroy the bow."

Leliana stared at the bow in awe, her gaze going between it and the Warden. "That's amazing!" She suddenly frowned, seeing another tear roll from the Warden's cheek, before Amara wiped it away quickly. "I'm sorry that I've brought up something that has upset you."

Amara smiled then shook her head. "No, I'm not upset." She chuckled a little. Leliana stared at her curiously. "I'm actually happy."

"You are?" Leliana tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. I know she's in the safest place and that I have not much reason to fear." Amara met Leliana's eyes her countenance slightly blurred from her tears. "But it's just really good to know that she is, without a doubt, alive." She felt her throat tighten on the words again. "Thank you for telling me of the bow."

Leliana's face flooded with relief and understanding. "Amara…" She reached for the Warden's hand and squeezed it. "Oh dearest, that's ok." Amara squeezed her back and smiled. With a sniff she stood up and sheathes her sword.

"I'm going to check the perimeter." Slowly she walked away from the light while the bard watched.

…

In the dead of night she heard them - hideous creatures, speaking in their dark tongue. A band of them walked the empty road below her. Quietly she retreated further into the shadow of her shelter thanking the Creators she was downwind of them. She watched them carefully, her mind plotting out any possible escape routes she could use. In her forest full of trees and brush she could easily outrun them, but on the flat terrain of the Coastal Road, she would tire first before they did and there would be nowhere to hide when she finally couldn't run anymore. The wind around her shifted a little and quickly she flattened herself to the ground her hearing strained for any sound.

Those below her had stopped talking. Uneasily she crept toward the edge of the ledge for a look. One in particular, a Hurlock was alert, his posture watchful and wary. He sniffed at the air again and Elise closed her eyes desperately hoping the wind didn't betray her exact location. The silence was as deafening as the pounding of her heart in her ears. Heavy booted steps drew toward her shelter. Carefully and quietly the Keeper gripped her bow. She was sure she could take at least three down before they scaled the cliff face below her. The other three would be nigh on top of her by the time could aim at them. Elise drew a calming breath as she slowly reached for her quiver. Her fingertips touched the firm feathers on the fletching of her first arrow. She waited ready to nock it. A grunt from the Genlock in the group broke the silence around them. Rusty vibrating voices challenged each other followed by a thump and a sudden squawk. Boots shuffled about then retreated away from her and continued along the road. Elise lay there pinned to the rock for quite a while before she took several relieved breaths. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. She watched the stars for some time clutching her bow to her chest before her eyes closed with sleep once more.

…

Amara crawled through Morrigan's tent deep in the night. In the dimness she found the witch sleeping soundly with Flemeth's grimoire splayed across her chest. The wards on the book had finally broken and Morrigan had been avidly reading it at every opportunity. Amara recalled the witch's in drawn breaths and gasps as she hungrily took in the knowledge it held. Once she teased the witch about those noises as she lay next to her while she read then she recalled how Morrigan had glared and attacked her with kisses before going back to her reading. Amara shook her head and smiled as she watched the witch's even breathing. She caressed the witch's face, gently stirring her awake for her watch. Golden eyes greeted her with a sleepy smile before warm fingers traced the softness of her bottom lip.

"Hmm… take my bed." Her velvety tone made even more sensual with sleep made Amara's heart race. She kissed her lover deeply then climbed into the warm bed roll that held the witch's scent. From there she watched Morrigan make her way to the fire with her staff in hand. Amara took a deep breath, letting the residual warmth of her lover's bed lull her to sleep.

Amara woke with morning sun blaring down against her face making her shield her eyes with her arm. The ground was hard beneath her and she had an odd metallic taste in her mouth. She rolled on to her side only to have a sharp rock poke her ribs. With a groan of irritation she reluctantly opened her eyes. The white light of the morning hurt. Slowly she sat up squinting against the offending brightness. Amara could hear the running water nearby and it suddenly confused her. The stream, she was sure wasn't close enough to be heard in camp. She looked up and found she was surrounded by brush. She looked about wildly at her unfamiliar surroundings. The tent, the camp and her companions were nowhere to be seen. She looked down and discovered she was completely naked making her gasp in shock. A dry coating of blood emblazoned her chest and her arms and legs were covered in scratches.

"No… this isn't right." Amara huffed then shakily got to her feet and walked toward the stream. "Where in Thedas am I?" She asked out loud in bewilderment as she looked about for something familiar. A way upstream she found a familiar bend she had seen from a distance as she washed the stewing pot the night before. She took her bearings from it then came to the water's edge. Carefully she washed the blood from her body and mouth, and then afterwards she drank down as much river water as she could hold. Crouching by the stream she transformed back into a wolf with a grunt then put her nose to ground and cast about for the way back to camp.

…

Leliana heard soft footfalls just outside her tent. The steps were tentative, stopping just shy of entering. For a moment she wondered if it was Amara then she remembered Amara didn't move as silently, her footfalls were ever that of a warrior used to brazenly walking where she pleased. With apprehension she surmised that the witch had finally decided to confront her about all the extra time she had been spending with the Warden lately. Casually she swung her gaze to witch as she entered the tent. Golden eyes looked about for a moment before settling on the bard in her bed roll. Curiously she found both disappointment and relief cross the witch's face. Leliana frowned.

"Leliana, good you're awake." Golden eyes stared down at her. "I need your assistance." There was a slight waver to her voice.

"Oh?" The bard tilted her head curiously and slightly amused.

"The Warden. She's not in my tent." Morrigan had let herself in without waiting for an invitation.

"Well she's certainly not here Morrigan." Leliana quipped, unable to help herself.

"I can see that bard." Golden eyes fiercely blazed for a moment. "She didn't mention she was hunting, though that's the first thing I assumed she was doing with you." Leliana nodded and tugged her boots on. A slight worry was blossoming in the back of her mind. Amara though never needing anyone's approval would always give them the courtesy of letting them know her whereabouts.

"She could be bathing by the stream. It is a little away but that's where we could start." Leliana slung her quiver and bow across her back. Morrigan nodded and followed the bard's lead. The rest of the camp was well awake and curiously they watched the bard and the witch walking together.

"I've let Wynne know that the Warden's location is currently… unknown." Morrigan gave the bard a sidelong glance. "She will let the boy know at the appropriate time."

"Don't you think Alistair has a right to know if one of the only Wardens left in existence is missing?" Leliana looked at the witch incredulously.

"Of course he does. But why worry him till we know we have something to be worried about. It could be as you say and the Warden could simply be bathing." Morrigan looked about them.

"You're worried though. Aren't you?" Leliana watched the witch's shoulders stiffen briefly.

"I… am." The witch looked at the bard with uncertainty, slightly annoyed at having to admit it. "Though unlike the boy, I would waste no time in flapping about like a headless chicken." That same sure golden stare returned with a gleam. Leliana held her silence.

As they walked through the shrubs and trees the sound of the stream grew stronger. Morrigan and Leliana searched about carefully each hoping fiercely that the Warden was unharmed. There on a stream's gravelly bank Morrigan came across the Warden's discarded armour. She grasped it then called out to bard who came to her side quickly.

Blue eyes widened as they flitted between the armour and their surroundings. "Dear Maker! Surely not again?!"


	60. Chapter 60 The Gift With a Price

**Notes: I had such a lot of fun writing this chapter though it had its challenges. I really hope you enjoy reading it. Please! Let me know what you think, I'd love to know your opinion. Hahaha… I think I'm being a little wicked.**

…

**60 The Gift with a Price**

"Arrgghh!" Morrigan groaned angrily, slapping the leather against her leg. Leliana flinched a little at the sound. This was the most emotion she had seen the witch display since the Warden died. "You can't possibly believe she ran again?" Golden eyes pierced her where she stood. Beyond that stare Leliana saw desperation.

Leliana shook her head. "No, she has no reason to." She rationally expressed and watched in wonder as the witch quickly regained her composure.

"What other reason can you think of where she would need to be in her wolf form?" Morrigan started folding her lover's armour away into her pack as she looked about her.

"Other than hunting, perhaps she heard something that drew her attention last night." The bard speculated while she searched the ground for tracks. The night had been mild with no rain and she hoped signs of Amara's passage were still about. On a flat rock she found a muddy paw print giving them a clear direction to start towards. "She went this way." Leliana pointed east following the small river's course.

Morrigan nodded and shrugged off her pack handing it over to the bard. "Hold this, we may need it. I'll take to the air for a few moments and see if she's close." Leliana nodded while before her light bathe the witch, her shape changing into a raven. She watched Morrigan fly through the air before she continued on foot keeping an eye out for more tracks.

…

Amara followed the water's edge angrily shaking her head to herself at how she could be unaware of transforming into her wolf, let alone walking for miles in the middle of the night. Inwardly she bristled at the puzzle before her. She trotted along and searched her mind for anything that could shed light on her night's activities. This had happened to her once long ago, the first time she had ever shape-shifted and became aware that she could. Her mind shied away from recalling that night. Anything she could remember from that time was not pleasant and had caused her wife and her family much worry. She shook herself hoping to dislodge the unpleasant recollection. She fretted over how worried her companions would be getting by now. The sun was well past the horizon and it was getting near mid morning. She trotted on hoping she wasn't far from them.

She continued along the snaking stream, weaving through jagged rocks and fallen logs. She smelled it before she saw it, so similar to the strong metallic taste still lingering in her mouth. Just past a large boulder under a lee of trees, the ground was stained with blood smears and pools. Flies had already gathered on the bodies of three does all with varying degrees of mauling upon their hide. A creature had fed on them but the wasted life and excessive meat left behind was uncharacteristic of any animal in nature. Amara shifted back on to two legs as she walked through the grisly sight in shock. One doe was mangled, its limbs strewn across the small clearing with what seemed like glee and wanton abandon. The other two were barely feasted on and mostly intact but for the savaging at their throats. Amara felt sick at the disregard for life she witnessed, that odd taste rose up her throat with a vengeance. She doubled over against the boulder and emptied her stomach. Shakily she wiped her mouth with her hand and gasped as a red smear came away from her lips. _Blood!_ She thought with a panic. She looked down at the disgorged mess at her feet. More blood _and fur_? Bits of hide and organs. She paled at the sight of it and heaved again. More blood, that metallic taste and smell now all around her. Shakily she scrabbled to the stream's edge and frantically washed her mouth out with the clean cool water. She saw her reflection on its surface. Blood was caked in her hair, a dry streak of it was on her temple. She looked at her hands and found blood under her fingernails.

"No! No! By the Maker!" She cried out in panic and confusion. She sat her whole body into the water and furiously scrubbed away at her scalp and hair, barely feeling the water's chill over the guilt and disgust she felt. When she was done water around her was tinged with red. Shakily she walked to a sunny spot well away from the discarded carcasses and shivered in a ball till she the heat of the sun dried her body. She heard herself sob and felt the hot tears down her cheek. It was some time before she managed to gather her thoughts and emotions. Vaguely she remembered seeing the camp through the greyness of her wolf eyes. At some point in the night she was watching the moon, almost full. It's beauty awe-inspiring. She remembered seeing a doe drinking from the stream. With a sudden gasp Amara shut her eyes, her mind violently shying away from recalling what happened next. Growling she shifted back to her wolf, unable to stand her human thoughts. _Just get home and find Morrigan. She'll know what to do, s_he thought as her wolf purposefully trotted toward camp once more.

…

"Morrigan and Leliana have gone to find her." Wynne had broken the news of Amara's absence to the young Warden. Alistair paced about extremely distressed. Last time Amara had left he remembered having to lead the rest of the group onwards. It was an experience he did not want to revisit anytime soon.

"Wynne, how could they not tell me?" He hurriedly wore his plates, getting frustrated as the straps and buckles became twisted. Wynne came up beside him and helped him readjust them.

"I suspect they hoped it wasn't anything serious to worry about at the time." Slowly her fingers pulled each buckle straight. "I also think that perhaps they didn't want to worry you till there was a reason to worry." Deftly she secured the armour to the Warden's side. She felt the Warden next to her heave out a sigh.

"And now that you are telling me this, I suppose there is a need to worry?" His troubled eyes met hers. Wynne nodded, realizing just how young this Warden was.

"I'm sure Morrigan can find her soon. She did before, did she not?" Wynne tried to comfort him and she was relieved when he nodded.

"I guess now we wait till they come back." He exited the tent flaps to tell the rest of their companions the news. Wynne followed him out, hoping the bard and the witch would turn up soon, with the errant Warden in tow.

…

Morrigan gracefully landed next to the bard and transformed back to her human self. "We have a small problem." She let out an annoyed huff.

Leliana's face fell as apprehension welled up in her. "What do you mean - a problem?" Leliana warily asked.

"Three miles from us there are about half a dozen or so Darkspawn soldiers. I didn't get a close look but I saw Hurlocks mostly, with a Genlock thrown in the mix." Morrigan paced about restively.

"Can we go around them?" Leliana suggested hopefully.

Morrigan shook her head. "That could take us another hour we don't have and if the Warden is travelling in this direction they could be heading straight for her." Her golden eyes narrowed as they considered the bard. "I came back to you hoping we could even the odds before they get anywhere near the Warden." She searched the bard's eyes for understanding. Leliana nodded and shouldered the pack.

"Half a dozen to two is going to be tricky." Leliana and the witch walked on quickly.

"We've encountered worse odds before." Morrigan gave the bard a sidelong glance. "Though granted, those were mindless corpses, shambling more than walking."

"We have the element of surprise at least. Depending on their armour I may be able to take one down in a couple of shots. If they have helms, it will take longer." Leliana adjusted the quiver on her back.

"I will keep an eye on them and come to you again when you near them." The witch shape-shifted back to her raven form and flew. Leliana nodded and took off in a run toward the danger.

…

_Here! Here! Here! Here! Here!_

_This way! This way! This way! This way!_

The urge was so insistent in her mind that Elise's heart beat rapidly in her chest. It was as if she expected to come across her lover at any moment. She paled slightly at the thought, apprehension rising in her chest.

_Here! Here! Here! Here! Here!_

_This way! This way! This way! This way!_

The Keeper closed her eyes tightly as she struggled to come to a halt. With a grunt she wrested the ring from her finger. The world rocked around her and she fell on her hands and knees gasping for breath. When the sickening wave finally passed she looked about with teary eyes. She sat back on her legs and collected her thoughts. She knew Amara was close. Elise took a shuddering breath as sob threatened to burst from her. It had been nearly six months since they parted. Their bond was broken and any hope of ever reforging it was minute at best. Amara had never expected to live through the duty of fighting the Blight and now that she was so close to seeing her love once again Elise dreaded having to look into those amber eyes and find unrepairable, the tattered remnants of what they used to be to one another. An explosion in the distance brought Elise sharply from her thoughts. She got on her feet and warily made her way down the road toward the commotion.

…

"This isn't the greatest idea you've ever had." Leliana called out from behind a tree, biding her time before peeking at their opponents carefully. She saw Morrigan a little way in front of her taking cover behind a large boulder. She watched as the witch harnessed her power in her hands before hurling the fireball at the Darkspawn fanned out before them.

"How am I supposed to know what an Alpha looks like!?" Morrigan winced as falling rock and dirt showered her. "They all look the same from the air!" She looked back at the bard who took a careful aim. An arrow sang past her glancing off the Alpha's steel plate.

"Of all the-!" Leliana cursed then hid behind her cover again. After a moment she peeked from behind the tree again. She saw the witch nod and once again hurled a fireball at the Darkspawn. This one connected with the Genlock blasting him high into the air screaming in agony. The witch laughed smugly, her brow arching as her eyes met the bard. Leliana rolled her eyes. "This isn't a competition Morrigan!" Leliana called out to her as she aimed bow at a Hurlock's face. The arrow found its mark embedding itself deeply. The creature faltered to the ground.

"Oh really? From those lingering glances you've been sending the Warden's way one would think you have never seen a woman before. It is as if you want her to notice you - desperately." Morrigan gathered another fireball in her hand. "I am not fond of sharing. This you should know." She threw the ball of flames into the midst of their opponents scattering them about like dolls.

"I haven't asked to borrow anything of yours." Leliana darted to another tree with a better angle and shot out two arrows in quick succession. One impaled the Alpha's shoulder earning her an angry cry as it stumbled back. With a grunt the Alpha got to its feet. It raised both arms in the air and shouted commands at those around him. Arrows sped past both the bard and the witch pinning them to their cover.

Morrigan grimaced as she ducked behind her rock. That rallying cry was the last thing they needed. Darkspawn moved towards them with renewed vitality. Morrigan threw one massive fireball as cover before running toward the bard. Leliana shot arrows at the alpha as the witch made her way to her side. "There are five Hurlocks left and the Alpha. We need to end this now." Morrigan said taking heaving breaths as she leant on the tree next to the bard.

Leliana nodded. "I'll draw the closest one to me and you freeze it." Morrigan nodded. Together they emerged from behind the tree. Leliana fired two arrows quickly, drawing a Hurlock's attention. It ran towards her but just it reached her gigantic roots shot out of the ground at its feet. Leliana spared a glance at Morrigan who looked completely surprised. Leliana followed her gaze and found all Hurlocks including the Alpha impaled in place by the thorny roots. Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts Leliana dropped her bow and pulled both daggers from her hip. She walked to the Hurlock twisting her blades in her hands before plunging both hilt-deep in its chest. She pulled them out with a satisfied grunt.

From the corner of her eyes she caught swift movement. A woman in a most unusual armour ducked under a Hurlock's swing before turning her body gracefully to plunge a dagger in her opponent's chest. Just as quickly she pulled the dagger out and plunged it in again, this time finding the meaty flesh in between the Hurlock's neck and shoulder. The gruesome thing fell gurgling out its foul blood. The woman looked at the bard, her emerald eyes blazing with magic. She was mesmerizing standing there with her daggers flashing in the sun. Her armour covered her most vital parts like supple leaf blades intricately overlapping to form a bodice that clung closely to her body allowing great mobility and protection. Greaves of brown that shone like polished wood covered her legs leaving her thighs bare. Bracers of the same material protected her forearms while a lashing of soft leather entwined up her upper arms only to disappear beneath soft pauldrons of green. Leliana took an indrawn breath of awe as she continued to take in the sight before her. Soft brown locks of her hair were tucked behind delicate pointed ears before tumbling down between her shoulder blades.

"Hurry, I can't hold them for long!" The woman's voice had a rich timbre. Reluctantly Leliana drew her eyes away from her to engage another Hurlock. As her daggers went in she heard Morrigan's fireball finishing off another. The Dalish woman dispatched the last of the Hurlocks by running her blade across its throat just as her spell faded. An enraged cry emerged from the Alpha. The three women turned their heads to the sound with alarm. A flurry of teeth and dark grey fur circled it. Deep ferocious growls reverberated from the Warden's wolf. Amber eyes followed its motion closely, dodging its swinging blade and wild kicks gracefully. Morrigan's hands flared up with a ball of flames, she held it waiting for an opportune moment. The Warden as a wolf launched herself against the Alpha's chest her weight making it stumble back slightly as she scrabbled away from it. Morrigan released the fireball and threw the Alpha into the air with its impact. Amara's wolf wheeled back to her companions swiftly transforming back into to her human form.

"Leliana!" She stretched out her hand towards the bard who tossed her a dagger. With incredible speed she circled back to the Alpha getting to its feet. She charged it, her naked body colliding hard with its steel plates as she forced it back on the ground. With a growl she tilted its head back by grabbing on to the horns of its helm. The Alpha hit the side of her body with a gauntleted fist as she forced the dagger deep in its neck. Both the Alpha and the Warden cried out in pain but only the Warden managed to get back on her feet. Brokenly she turned back towards the three women watching her. Her amber eyes glowing as she met each one's stare. Her heart thundered unevenly in her chest as black spots erupted in her vision. Her lips curled in a snarl as she gasped in quick breaths. Her eyes found Morrigan quickly again and suddenly she wanted the witch desperately. Her chest heaved and her lips curled in a low lustful growl as she stepped toward the witch, her eyes glowing brighter still. Her hurried feet halted suddenly when the elf stepped between them. Amara's heart thundered as her eyes recognized the Keeper.

"Elise?" She uttered in a disbelieving gasp. Her amber eyes glowed again, this time more fiercely than before. Morrigan and Leliana audibly sucked in a breath, both their faces a picture of shock. Amara crossed the small distance between herself and the Keeper, swiftly taking her in her arms and heaving her off the ground. Passionately they kissed. Lips, teeth and hands desperately finding purchase on the other. Amara wanted her here and now, desperately. She pinned the Keeper to the nearest tree, her hands running up her thighs and under armour, unable to care that Morrigan was watching. She wanted the Keeper. She wanted sex, hard and urgent with fierce hunger.

Elise watched her lover's eyes glow once more, her heart thundering as Amara's tongue delved deep into her mouth. Amara's taste woke her memories, sharply bringing them to the foreground of her mind. For another long moment she closed her eyes, savoring the touch of her lover upon her again. She treasured the sensation of those strong hands wanting her and searching out every hidden and secret inch of her. She reveled in the press of Amara's body against hers, her weight and warmth she had only been able to imagine in all those long lonely nights. She felt Amara's hand slip into her armour, quickly finding her most sensitive place. Elise's mind reeled. How she ached for this so much. Reluctantly she tore her lips from Amara's mouth then lovingly caressed her face. Their eyes locked and for a moment she could see her lover's soul through those amber eyes, torn and confused. Those eyes glowed again as hunger returned to them.

"Ir abelas, emma lath." Elise's hands glowed and with a jolt the Warden's head bounced back from them causing her to lose consciousness instantly. Elise's arms swiftly caught her, gently guiding her lax body to the ground. Elise heard her love's companions cry out in outrage. She felt a blade suddenly touch against the side of her neck as a hand pulled her hair exposing her throat.

"What have you done to her?" Leliana's voice was a dangerous growl by her ear. The dark haired mage readied a fireball in her hand, her golden eyes piercing in their ferocity.

"Please, let me bind her. We don't have much time before she wakes again." Elise pleaded.

"Well then you better speak quickly Keeper." Morrigan's eyes narrowed as she casually hefted the fireball in her hand.

Elise groaned. "She's not herself. You saw how she acted just now, looking at you hungrily like a meal."

Morrigan scoffed. "That's how she always looks at me. What is your point?"

"Then she looked at me just the same when I stepped between you and she just about took me against a tree." Elise kept her eyes on the witch whose eyes darted about as she took in the Keeper's words. "Tell me if that's her normal behavior to you." Gently she touched Leliana's forearm. "I would wager she would have done the same with you if you stepped in front of your companion as I did." Leliana gasped. Reluctantly she withdrew her blade and let go of the Keeper's hair. Elise met her eyes. "You know I'm right. Please help me before she wakes."

Leliana's eyes flitted to Morrigan who stayed silent. She sheathe her dagger and nodded her assent to the elf in front of her. With a glowing hand the Keeper uncoiled the leather lashings from her arms. She handed one to the bard who looked at it curiously.

"Bind her hands." Elise didn't meet her eyes. "I'll bind this around her neck."

"Around her neck, are you mad?" Morrigan furiously hissed, not at all appreciating seeing her Warden treated so.

"If I don't she'll be able to shift into her wolf." Elise met those golden fiery eyes. "This is enchanted, it prevents her from turning." Quickly she secured a loose loop around the unconscious Warden's neck. That done the Keeper closed her eyes and uttered a few words, indecipherable to the bard and the witch. The lashing glowed against the Warden's skin, its tag ends lengthening slightly so as to allow the Keeper to handle her comfortably.

Morrigan snorted as the Keeper wrapped the ends of the lashing around her hand. "A leash. You made her a leash!" She was incensed, crossing her arms to her heaving chest.

"I think you better explain this and now." Leliana indicated to the unconscious Warden on the ground. Elise took a steadying breath. This was not at all how she wanted this to occur.

Elise took the length of the lashing and sat next to the prone Warden. She allowed herself to gently stroke those long dark locks. "Vines will grow rampant if given enough water and light. But too much of one and not enough of the other and the vine will wither and die." Elise's eyes reluctantly pulled away from the sleeping Warden's face to look at the bard. "In nature there's both light and darkness, both life and death. There are gifts and sometimes a price to pay." Elise caressed the Warden's face. "Nature is an intricate puzzle, forces within it are either pulling or pushing, giving or taking away. And in all that chaos there's a force that keeps all of it in balance so to speak, keeping everything within nature from destroying itself."

"Fascinating truly, but what does all this have to do with the Warden?" Morrigan was losing patience. Being one that spoke her mind she never had the temperament to entertain seemingly unnecessary words.

Elise tried to keep the glare from her eyes. "All of the Warden's gifts were brought about by nature magic - one of the oldest kinds. All that pushing and pulling, that light and that dark, is a battle that constantly rages within her. It gives her strength and her courage. Her power and command." Intently she looked at the witch, green eyes knowingly piercing into gold. "It gives her that gleam in her eyes when she fights and that same gleam when she takes you." Morrigan's jaw twitched with tension as she held the Keeper's stare. Eventually Elise looked at the Warden again. "And for most of the time like in nature itself there is a force within that keeps it all delicately balanced."

"Most of the time?" Leliana's curiosity piqued. "What do you mean _most of the time_?" She parted her body away from a tree she had been leaning on, all her attention honing in on the Keeper.

Elise looked up at the bard. "Once in a while, that overseeing force diminishes. Given our deep connection to nature, the Dalish know what signs to look for. The last time it happened Amara had come of age. That day she received one more gift from our gods - her wolf." Elise closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree at her back. "That gift came with a price. She more than any other human can be swayed by nature's law if certain conditions are present."

"And you think it's happening again - this balancing force diminishing?" Morrigan scoffed incredulously.

"I do. She's losing control of herself, first comes the urge to hunt and kill, then comes the hunger to…" Elise looked at the witch briefly then looked away. "Well… you saw." Elise lovingly caressed the Warden's naked shoulder. "Her most basic, animalistic instinct is warring with her human nature and by tomorrow night when that balancing force is completely absent from this world she won't know her friends or lovers from her enemies." Elise looked at the witch intently. "She won't even know herself."

"Morrigan, given she's also a Warden we could have a lot of difficulty restraining her if she acts out of aggression." Leliana worriedly looked at the witch who closed her eyes momentarily to collect her thoughts.

Morrigan's eyes snapped open and pierced the Keeper with a stare. "How did you help her last time?"

Elise laughed softly to herself then shook her head. "With a lot of blood spilled - mine, at the time, to be exact." She laughed again then rubbed her temples as if she was in pain.

"What could possibly be funny about that?" Morrigan growled a little in annoyance.

"Well given how she reacted when she saw you, I think things have just gotten a little more complicated than last time I've had to do this." Elise looked at the witch appraisingly. "It will take your blood too."

"What in Andraste's name are you two talking about?" Leliana looked from woman to woman utterly confused.

"It's a ritual. One I'll explain fully but for now we need to get her somewhere safe. Look for a cave or ruins. Somewhere she can rest undisturbed." Elise stared at the naked Warden on the ground. She was starting to stir awake. "Do any of you have her clothes?"

"Damnation!" The witch huffed then rolled her eyes as she pulled out the Warden's leather armour from her pack. " Yes, I have them."

…

**_Notes - Ir abelas, emma lath - I'm sorry, my love_**


	61. Chapter 61 Those Most Dear

**61 Those Most Dear**

Her heartbeat was deafening in her ears and her head felt like it was splitting with pain. She tasted dirt and grass in her mouth as her breathing raced. She trembled suddenly then felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She struggled to open her eyes but something was preventing her from waking completely. She felt herself heaved off the ground. Warmth and sunshine flooded her. _Leliana_… she thought affectionately. Vaguely she felt her arms were raised above her head one after the other. Briefly all light disappeared from beyond her closed lids and the smell of leather and fire was suddenly prevalent. She felt nimble hands at her sides, hands she hadn't felt in a long time. _She_ felt like rain to Amara and as always when _she_ was close, a thrum reverberated through her body. Amara felt her brows crease. _Your presence shouldn't be here_… she groaned as her mind tried to grasp the thought and felt it slip away. Her legs were lifted next, bending at the knees. She felt the supple leather riding up along them. Soft delicate hands lifted her pelvis while the smell of jasmine made her heart thunder. _My witch_, she thought. _Morrigan…_ her heart and breath raced with desire and she could almost taste the scent of her. Amara felt and heard a low growl roll from her throat… Sunshine and Rain stepped away she assumed, for their presence wavered slightly.

The moon - _her witch,_ only tutted before she called her name in a warning tone. "Ah-Ah, Warden…" Amara's heart swelled and keenly she wanted to tell the witch how amazing she thought she was. Instead her human face smiled while her wolf submitted to her lover's command and quietened. She heard a chuckle from the witch before feeling her soft lips brush hers.

Leliana watched Elise's breath hitch a little after witnessing the witch unashamedly kiss the incognizant Warden. The bard shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. _No tact Morrigan_… she thought feeling uncomfortable. She looked at the Warden lying on the ground. _Is that a silly smile? _Leliana shook her head in disbelief. A sulky pained groan emitted from the Warden's throat. Leliana watched her swallow hard, her dark long eyelashes fluttering. Soon a sliver of amber was revealed beyond them. Leliana held her breath and looked about. The Keeper and Morrigan were both doing the same thing, their eyes watching the Warden closely with apprehension.

For a long moment those eyes stayed unblinking and unseeing while the Warden's breathing quickened. Small twitches of fingers and limbs became more apparent as Amara struggled to gain more control over her lax body. She heaved a deep breath that came out in a long sigh. She blinked a few times as she got her hands under her and twice she shook and faltered before she managed to heave herself up in a sitting position. Tiredly she scooted against the tree at her back and wrapped her arms about herself. Leliana watched her shake like she was crying but the Warden refused to look up so she couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry." Her voice cracked on those words. Her companions looked about at themselves wondering who she spoke to. Amara closed her eyes tightly. This was too much_! I'm sorry for running, I'm sorry for killing, I'm sorry for taking you… I'm sorry you saw that… I'm sorry you're not the only one I want._ Her mind raced with utter misery and remorse. For the first time in her life she wished she hadn't woken up. A sudden onslaught of feelings came up in her chest. She recognized them easily – confusion and anger… fear. Her mind and heart raced, she didn't want to be here. She needed to get away. Jaggedly she trembled as she struggled to transform into the wild shape of her wolf. _Run! Run! Run!_ Her heart cried out. Her limbs trembled and quivered. Everything felt tight… her skin felt like it was strangling her. She growled in frustration.

Morrigan and Leliana gasped watching the Warden shake violently before their eyes. Her skin darkened in places, her lips snarled as it bared pointed canines. Amber eyes briefly looked at them but they couldn't recognize the Warden in them. She struggled against her binds so strongly that Leliana nearly lost her grip on the lashing. With wide eyes she reflexively pulled the lashing taunt instantly feeling guilty as soon as she did. She watched Elise struggle the same way finding that same guilt in the Keeper's eyes. Morrigan's breath was heaving as she crossed her arms to her chest. Briefly Leliana saw the witch tightly shut her eyes against the sudden yelp that emitted from the Warden's lips. The Warden was angry and hurt as she looked all about at them then at her bonds. Hurriedly she scrabbled away from them pressing up against the trunk behind her in a ball, her fingers desperately clutching at the wood.

"What's wrong with her?" Leliana's voice was shaky. She looked at the Keeper who looked quite pale.

"She tried transforming back to her wolf. This lashing prevented it and now she's scared." Elise looked up and met the Bard's worried gaze. "We need to get her out of the open, she won't feel safe otherwise."

"And how do you suppose we do that with her as frightened as a mewling cub?" Morrigan's voice held a tone of disgust, though not for Warden. "You're holding her captive and taking any control she may be able to gather for herself." She looked at the Warden on the ground. Her heart ached, seeing her proud, strong lover reduced to weakness.

"What do you propose?" The Keeper all but hissed at the witch, her patience wearing thin. "Free her and allow her to carry out her wolf's natural urges?" The Keeper shook her head. "No, that would be worse for her. She will take you or I and it won't be the soft, gentle love that you are used to. Then when she is sated would you want her loosed on the world to hunt and kill?" Elise heaved a sigh. "No! As much as this is painful to watch you will endure it and so must she. To have her do the alternative will destroy her." The Keeper's chest was heaving, her fierce green eyes easily meeting the witch's glare.

Morrigan stepped toward the keeper, her lip curling into a sneer. "Our love is rarely soft." She arched a brow giving the Keeper a challenging stare. "I will abide by your way but watch and learn Keeper." Her golden eyes narrowed before she walked toward the Warden on the ground.

"Morrigan!" Leliana cried out with worry. Golden eyes silenced her with a glare.

"Be ready." Dismissively she turned her attention back to the Warden and crouched down in front of her. "Warden. Look at me." She commanded. Reluctantly Amara met her eyes. Morrigan smiled pleased to have the Warden's attention. "You want me, don't you?" She purred seductively, her fingers clasping the Warden's jaw. Amara's eyes glowed fiercely as low rumble came from her throat. "Good…" Morrigan hungrily looked down at her lips before claiming them possessively, her teeth biting down and almost drawing blood. Amber eyes looked at her hungrily as they parted. "On your feet Warden and follow me." Amara surged to her feet straining against both lashings that the Keeper and the bard struggled to hold. She rushed at the witch before her only to be stopped by force of air. Morrigan looked back at her with a smirk. Amara growled, her voice a mix of wolf and Warden. She followed the witch closely, watching the sway of her hips and the curve of her bare neck keenly like a hunter. Desire and hunger fueled her wolf while her human side smiled and bided her time. She kept her eyes on the witch not wanting Leliana or Elise to see the lust in them.

…

"Thank the Maker you've found her!" Alistair looked like had just run a mile, sudden relief showing on his face. "Where is she?"

"I wouldn't be too quick to thank your Maker yet." Morrigan looked at him watching the worry return to his eyes. "She is safe, but she is… not quite herself." Her eyes flitted to the Keeper standing at her side. "This is Keeper Elise. She is… was, the Warden's wife. And she can explain best what is going on." Morrigan walked away leaving the Keeper to explain to her companions what state the Warden was in. Hurriedly she retreated to the privacy of her tent and sat on the bedroll she and the Warden had slept on. It now held their mingled scent and she breathe it in deeply then she rolled it up. She closed her eyes for a few moments trying to control her emotions before packing away her tent and belongings. They had found what seemed like a cave just three miles from where they met the Warden. On close inspection of its interior it had turned out to be an old ruin long swallowed up by rock and dirt. One of the pillars still stood and there they had left the Warden bound to it with the bard close by to guard her. Morrigan sighed and headed to the main camp to gather the bard's belongings next. Both the Keeper and the bard had agreed that music may soothe her. Morrigan silently scoffed at this preferring to entertain the thought satisfying of the Warden's natural urges. She thought about mentioning this to both women but constantly squabbling between the three of them over the Warden's well-being was becoming tedious. So she agreed to bring the lute as soon as possible and enjoyed her thoughts of the wild Warden privately.

…

"Are you thirsty?" Leliana watched the Warden sitting defeated on the ground. Guilt crept up in her chest at seeing the bruising around her neck and wrists. Amara silently nodded her eyes closed still. Carefully Leliana walked toward her, a little nervous. The Keeper had warned her to stay well away but her heart wouldn't let her believe the Warden could ever harm her. She came to stand over the Warden and slowly opened the canteen while keeping a wary eye on her charge. She placed the canteen toward Amara's lips and watched as she drank from it thirstily, her bound hands briefly touching hers as she gripped the container.

"Thanks Leliana." Amara lifted her head a little toward the bard as she handed back the water. Leliana keenly missed seeing her eyes but the Warden had kept them tightly shut. Leliana sighed, her resolve cracking. Gently she caressed the Warden's cheek curiously watching as Amara suddenly trembled before her. Amara hugged herself till she stilled.

"Why won't you look at me?" Leliana's voice was soft. The Warden stayed silent. "You know they left me here to guard you because I am the only one you haven't tried to get at."

Amara could hear the hurt in that voice. It was confusing. _Shouldn't she be happy about that?_ Amara thought to herself before she released a soft chuckle realizing what the bard was getting at. "I think they've grossly underestimated how much I want you."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Leliana was affronted thinking the Warden was being spiteful. Amara could hear her pacing around in front of her.

"Leliana… no." She shook her head. "Why do you think I've kept my eyes closed this whole time?" The pacing stopped and a long silence ensued. "I promised myself I'd never let anyone harm you again. That includes me."

"You mean as long as you don't see me, you're here? With me… as yourself?" Leliana saw the Warden nod and elation flooded the bard's face. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I only found out when you all left me here alone, just before Morrigan and Elise left you." Amara sighed. "Leliana… it's getting harder to stay as me. I don't know how long I can keep this up." Amara heard the bard walk toward her again. Warm hands held her cheek and she closed her eyes tightly as she trembled.

"I made a promise too. Do you remember?" Amara felt Leliana touch her forehead to hers. She nodded, shutting her eyes tighter to keep a tear from spilling. "Good." Leliana kissed her so deeply that it had her groaning to prevent a growl escaping her lips. She was near breathless when they parted, her body trembling again as she struggled to keep control. She heard the bard take a steadying breath. "You are Amara Cousland. You are noble, brave, kind, and strong. You're a ridiculous flirt…" They both laughed as the bard held her closer. "But you're quite sincere about it..." Leliana continued talking as the Warden settled in her embrace. Amara smiled, her eyes tightly shut as she listened to the bard remind her of who she was. And when the words ran out she was calmer and the bard started all over again. "You are Amara Cousland…"

The Warden gently gripped her arm. "Wait." Leliana stopped and curiously looked at the Warden she embraced. "My name… is Amara Elissa Cousland." She felt the bard's surprised gasp against her. Amara chuckled. "I wish I could see your face right now." She felt Leliana draw her closer. "It must be an interesting picture."

"You have a beautiful name." The bard's voice was close by her ear then she felt a soft hand press her head against a soft cheek. "You are Amara Elissa Cousland…" Amara breathe a sigh.

…

"Just how is this supposed to work?" Morrigan curiously asked the Keeper as they walked side by side. The sun had just started turning orange with the day nearing dusk.

"Tonight and tomorrow night all of nature will run rampant. It's a dangerous time to be in the Wilds. We will need to secure the camp and be constantly on watch." Elise looked at the witch beside her, noting the way she swaggered confidently, her bearing oozing wildness and passion. Her heart ached suddenly at the thought of Amara being with someone else. Fiercely she pushed her feelings aside, she wasn't ready to think about all that yet.

"I lived in the Wilds with my mother all my life and I don't remember ever taking any particular care on any particular night." Morrigan tilted her head slightly. "If it is as you say and this has happened before what exactly can we expect tonight?"

"Maybe you and your mother were very fortunate that night if you were both unaware of it." She gave the witch a sidelong glance. "We can expect wild predatory beasts mostly - wolves, bears, great cats and the like." Elise spoke casually. "Sometimes vines have been seen to drag the unwary into the woods." Elise looked at the witch intently for a few moments before letting out a pent breath. "What you really want to know is how this will affect Amara, don't you?" Morrigan met her open stare and waited, refusing to answer. Elise looked ahead again, her lips pursing. "She will most likely be in a delirious state, I won't lie to you - it will not be easy to watch her go through it."

"And this ritual you've mentioned, how does it work?" Morrigan crossed her arms to her chest as she walked.

"At the moment she is driven to hunt and kill, to possess and… claim, for the lack of a better word." Elise arched a brow. "Last time this happened the ritual required her to consume my blood, enough of it to keep the bloodlust at bay."

"Why your blood and why does it now require mine?" Morrigan felt a little pensive, half not wanting to know. She was feeling something deeper for the Warden and the last thing she wanted was someone telling her it was _love_. The thought of it turned her stomach into knots and sent her heart racing in a most unexpected manner. Annoyed she frowned to herself.

"Because we are what she holds dear. Our blood will connect her back to everything that is human about her, at least for long enough until balance returns to this world and sets everything back to its proper place." Elise felt a lump form in the back of her throat. There was a time when she was the only one in Amara's heart but now that time had passed. Silence grew between her and the witch and they continued to walk, each lost in their own thoughts.

…

"Hmm… you smell so good Leli…" Amara nuzzled further into the crook of the bard's neck. She felt a chuckle against her cheek making her smile. With her eyes still closed she tilted her head up as if to look at Leliana's face. "You kissed me again."

"I know." Leliana's calloused fingers gently caressed the Warden's face before her. "I can't seem to be able to help myself around you." Her blue eyes wondered back down luscious lips slightly parted, so close to hers. She ached to kiss them again. Her heart thundered in her chest and she swallowed with a suddenly parched throat. She felt those lips tentatively touch her neck.

"I want you so much." The Warden's ardent confession had the heat rushing up her chest and to her neck and cheeks like wildfire. Inquisitive fingers from bound hands gently teased at the buckles of her armour. Leliana closed her eyes as she felt heated kisses travel along the curve of her neck. One buckle came apart at the Warden's touch. It surprised her how the Warden had managed it with bound wrists and closed eyes. The same warm, strong hands caressed along her thigh, roving up under the leather pleats of her skirt. The Warden's fingers dragging along her skin in tantalizing ways. Leliana let out a long breath, her head tilting back as the Warden's mouth clamped on her neck with stinging kisses. Hands were at her buckles again, unerringly working their way through the clasps that held her armour together. Leliana opened her eyes from having closed them briefly. They were met with the Warden's attractive smirk, her eyes moving beneath closed lids.

"Three to go…" Leliana breathed out the words and then gasped at feeling how loose her armour had become. "Hmm… Amara…" Her voice was thick with desire as she guided the Warden's fingers to the remaining buckles at her side. The Warden's body trembled against her as Amara claimed her lips in a heated kiss. A rumbling sound emitted from the back of Warden's throat. Bound hands suddenly gripped her wrists painfully before Amara tore herself away from her. Leliana sat in complete shock as Amara quickly scrabbled away from her slamming hard against the pillar she was bound to. The Warden took quick gasps as she hugged the rough stone against her.

"Leliana… I'm sorry." A frustrated sob welled out of Amara's throat.

"Dearest, it's ok… I want you… I want this…" Leliana crawled back toward the Warden gently grasping her hands. Amara shook her head wildly and scooted away from her.

"No, please Leliana… not like this." Amara opened her eyes pleading before forcing them closed again. Tears ran down her cheeks and she trembled again this time more violently. "Leliana please, back away, where it's safer." She hugged the pillar tightly as the muscles of her body rippled visibly. Her face contorted with pain has her canines lengthened. She shook her head wildly trying to force control over her body again.

Loud audible gasps and pants were all Leliana could hear. She watched the Warden shake, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the stone. "Ok, I'm backing away... Amara... it's ok." Slowly she stepped away from her bound charge. A spine-tingling growl emitted from the Warden before her. Amara seemed to calm as her eyes slowly opened. Amber eyes glowed fiercely and for one quick moment Leliana froze feeling like prey under a hunter's calculating stare. Slowly she backed away a little more watching Amara place one clawed hand in front of her body as she crawled towards her threateningly, body honed for a deliberate attack. Leliana dared not take her eyes off those amber glows, inwardly she desperately hoped she had backed away enough to be out of the Warden's reach. She went to take another step back when the Warden surged forward with inhuman speed, her hands and teeth missing their grasp on the bard by mere inches. Leliana whimpered, her eyes tightly shut as she braced for the impact that never came.

"Leliana!" Elise hurried into the ruins that were the Warden's prison. Her hands stretched out and glowed as she reached the growling Warden. A flash of light then a yelp sounded before Amara crumpled on the ground again, heaving in every breath. Elise quickly checked on the unconscious Warden before turning her gaze back up at the bard, still frozen in place. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly taking in the small bruises that covered her neck and the angry red marks on her wrists. Vaguely Leliana heard the Keeper's question, she nodded her head quickly, her eyes unable to leave the unconscious Warden on the ground. Elise straightened up and stood in front of her. "Leliana, are you hurt?" Elise gently shook the bard by the shoulders.

Leliana blinked and took a sudden deep breath, her glistening eyes snapping to the Keeper's face. "I'm ok. Is she..." Elise nodded. "Good." Leliana swallowed hard. "I'm just going to take a quick break." Her breathing was still quick. "Will you let her know?" Elise nodded again then grasped at the bard's arm as she walked past.

"I can heal that for you, if you want." Her green eyes went to the bard's neck before wondering down to her wrists. Deep crescent shaped cuts were already swelling, blood pooling along them.

Leliana looked at them then shook her head. "Perhaps later. I just need some air." She gave Elise a weak smile before slipping away toward the ruin's opening. Hurriedly she weaved her body past Morrigan as she came in. She hugged herself not meeting those golden eyes that she continued to feel on her back as she walked. Outside in the dusky light she hurried towards a stand of trees, completely ignoring greetings from Alistair and Zevran. Away from prying eyes she took quick shallow breaths as she lowered herself on the ground against a tree. She felt her eyes sting with tears, remembering the absence of kinship and care in those amber eyes. They were devoid of everything that Amara was. Her throat tightened painfully as she stifled a sudden sob. She never thought in her wildest dreams that Amara could look at her that way. After a long moment she sniffed loudly then inspected the cuts on her wrists. _That wasn't her, not really..._ she thought as she struggled to get her emotions under control. With shaky hands she wiped away her tears then turned her attention refastening the armour at her side. She took several steadying breaths before standing up and joining her companions in the task of setting up camp.

"What in damnation happened here?" Morrigan looked at the unconscious Warden at her feet. Slowly she crouched down and gently caressed the Warden's face.

"She didn't leave me much choice." Elise met the witch's narrowing stare. "It seems her hunger was stronger than we both thought. Your red headed companion was very nearly a meal." Elise watched curiously as golden eyes burned fiercely for an instant.

"And does that change the ritual we have discussed?" Morrigan straightened up then paced about. Inside she seethed against the sudden possessiveness that welled up in her chest.

"It may." Elise was remarkably calm as she studied the witch's reaction closely. "We'll know soon enough." Elise drew a dagger from her hip and carefully slid the Warden's hands from under her body. Morrigan handed her a wooden chalice and watched curiously as the Keeper opened the Warden's vein. Deep red rivulets drained into the chalice, Morrigan gasped at seeing just how much the ritual required. The Keeper spoke in her native tongue. Morrigan recognised most of the words to be those spoken as encouragement and endearment. With a glowing hand Elise healed the Warden's wrist. She looked at the cup in her hands and murmured old Dalish words that the witch didn't understand. She took a pouch from the side of her armour containing what looked like ground herbs to Morrigan, and placed a generous pinch into the cup. Deftly she flipped the dagger in her hand and offered the handle to the witch. Morrigan took it then looked at the Keeper's offered hand.

"Would you mind?" Elise turned up her wrist for the witch. Morrigan shook her head and just as she saw the Keeper do, she cut a small shallow incision across a darker line that snaked through the Keeper's wrist. A small stream of blood fell into the cup to mix with the Warden's. Morrigan completely fascinated watched the mixture glow with a violet light as their blood mingled. Elise smiled wanly, the glow was not as vibrant as she remembered but a part of her rejoiced that the ritual still required her blood.

"Now yours." Elise took her hand back from Morrigan's grip and healed herself. Morrigan looked the dagger briefly before digging the point of it into her wrist. Her face twitched a little at the unwelcomed sharpness. As before the mixture glowed with the same violet light. The Keeper took the cup and swirled the liquids around in it. She dipped a finger into it and inspected the viscous fluid between her fingers. She frowned as she studied it then shook her head incredulously. She looked at Warden on the ground with a small smile. Oddly, she felt a little better about the whole situation then snorted at the thought.

Morrigan met her eyes with a suspicious glare, her lips flattening in a firm line. "Well?"

Elise looked at the mixture again. "Hmm... it seems we need the bard after all." She informed the witch casually, a strange satisfaction welling up in her. The witch gave her a murderous glare before turning on her heels and storming out of the ruins. Elise sighed then crouched down next to the dozing Warden. She smiled as she gently pushed Amara's long locks back from her face. "Oh love... what are you doing?"

...

**Notes: Hope enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had hoped to get through more of the story in this chapter but between the Warden, the Keeper, the Witch and the Bard, there was a lot to write about. Please let me know what you think, love reading of your thoughts on how this story is travelling so far. Cheers!**


	62. Chapter 62 The Savage Garden

**Notes: Sorry it's later than normal, I managed to get the flu – yay! And just when I thought I could post this last night I drifted off with sleep. Hope you like it! Quite a few parts were written under a feverish delirium lol.**

**62 The Savage Garden**

Golden eyes roamed the camp that was quickly being assembled. There at the far end, next to the blonde jagged hair of the boy was a flash of red, irritating and infuriating. Morrigan snorted with contempt at those not-so-innocent blue eyes holding the boy's complete attention when she spoke. That slight tilt to her head, an exposed neck, lips pursing seductively. Morrigan's narrowed eyes continued to assess the bard. Legs slightly parted, hips jutting out just a certain way, breasts that no doubt beckoned one's eyes. Then as if prompted, the elf assassin made his way to the bard. He's eyes hungrily taking in her graceful neck, before the bard coyly turned away. _That Chantry whore! Men hovered around her like flies on dung_. Morrigan seethed, her hands wringing themselves absently as she thought about snapping that beautiful neck. The Warden would be most aggrieved if she laid one finger on that precious bard. The Warden – why should she care how the Warden felt about the bard's sudden demise? Is all this affection finally driving her to weakness? Morrigan shook her head at herself. As much as she wanted to set the red-head wench on fire she needed to take a more subtle approach. Two can play this game of allure. The bard had her lifetime of training on her side. But_ She_ – Morrigan – was a Witch of the Wilds. And _she_ also had a lifetime of luring men - to their doom if she wished it. Granted the Warden is a woman but that same desire burned for her and _only_ _for her_ is where she intended to keep it burning.

"Go on, see Wynne. Alistair and I can finish up this tent." Zevran's voice was light but his eyes showed a deep concern. Leliana closed her eyes then nodded. Her steps took her to the elder mage who was building a respectable fire at the centre of camp.

"Wynne…" She said by way of greeting. "Can you heal me?" Wynne's eyes suddenly snapped to her face, sudden worry filling them.

"What's happened child?" Wynne straightened from the flames and stepped toward the bard. Leliana extended her arm. Blood had trickled from the cuts and finger shaped bruising encircled her wrists. The bard's blue eyes were cast to the ground as she inspected her wounds. Gently she tilted Leliana's face gasping at the small bruises that covered her neck. "What has she done to you?" Her tongue tutted against her mouth with disapproval and concern.

"Amara lost control… we were close when it happened." Leliana didn't meet her eyes. "Please make them go away. Given that Amara's wife is here, I don't want to make her feel any more uncomfortable than what Morrigan is making her feel." Reluctantly the bard met her eyes. Wynne gave her a small smile before her brow arched.

"And no doubt those two have had somewhat tense conversations." Leliana nodded silently. Wynne shook her head. "Well, you have quite a compassionate side about you. Many would have taken the opportunity to flaunt this in their competitor's face." Gently she took up both the bard's hands and let the magic flow between them. The torn flesh knitted before Leliana's eyes. Gently with a knowing smile Wynne placed her hands on the bard's neck, she shook her head as she inspected the bruises closely. "She does seem to have quite the enthusiasm. Usually I heal bruises from battle and certainly not from love making." Wynne chuckled at the bard's reddening face. As before magic flowed and each bruise faded from sight.

"We haven't…" Leliana quickly blurted out before regaining her wits and clamping her lips shut. She looked at the elder enchanter's surprised face.

"Oh!" Wynne smiled. "From the looks Morrigan gives you I simply thought you and the Warden had." Her eyes flitted across camp to the witch steadily walking toward them. "Speaking of Witch…"

"Leliana, there you are." Golden eyes looked at the bard before looking at the elder mage who was withdrawing her hands from her neck. Her eyes narrowed as they always did when she tucked away bits of information in her mind. "Your assistance is needed, for the ritual." Leliana looked at her in surprise briefly before she nodded and rose to her feet.

"Did you want me to hold something?" Her self depreciation was music to the witch's ears.

"Sadly no." Morrigan's lips flattened out again as she turned her steps back toward the ruins. "The Keeper will explain when we get there."

Wynne followed the two women with her gaze till they disappeared into the ruins. She then looked all about. Sten had dragged and arranged line of dry wood around their entire camp and the ruins' entrance. Blade happily bounded around him like a puppy. She watched him affectionately pat the Mabari on the head before going back to the woods to gather more fuel. Her eyes found Alistair next. The young Warden had paid her much attention since she revealed her secret to him. Once or twice she let her imagination run amuck, bringing heat to her face. She sighed. It wouldn't be the first time she would have woken up next to a much younger lover. She shook her head in amusement and turned her concentration back on the fire.

Zevran tightened the last cinch on the tent. "I wouldn't want to be the Warden right now." He shook his head in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Alistair curiously quirked up a brow that had the elf rolling his eyes.

"You know, bound in a cave where all your lovers are peering at you with scrutiny." Zevran chuckled. "Or perhaps, there is a certain appeal to it." He raised his brow knowingly then groaned as the comment was lost on the Warden before him.

Alistair shook his head. "I don't think Leliana and Amara are lovers." He gathered the rope and another tent while Zevran picked up the long thin branches they had whittled into poles. A few paces away they selected the next site for a tent.

"Come on, dear Warden! Didn't you see those little love bites all over our little red head's neck?" Zevran waited for the young Warden to have his moment of realization. He laughed so hard when he saw the Warden's blue eyes widen in surprise. When the laughter subsided his sides ached. "Surely you know what those are?" His eyes glistened with mirth.

"Those were? Wait… you mean?" This had another round of laughter erupting from the Antivan's lips.

"Warden… have you never kissed someone so passionately that you left your mark on them?" Zevran straightened from his fit of laughter. Heat suddenly suffused the Warden's cheeks. "Wait… you haven't, have you?" The elf's eyes softened.

"I was raised by the Chantry, to be a perfect gentleman." Indignantly Alistair drove the poles into the ground before throwing the canvas over them. Silence reigned for a long moment.

"So… You've never…" Zevran's brow rose suggestively.

"What? Never licked a lamp post in winter?" Alistair had hoped to disarm the tension with humour, like how he usually did with Amara and Leliana only this time he reddened as soon as the words left his mouth. Zevran had made it no secret his interests lay in both sexes. His very occupation often capitalized on it. The Antivan gave him a smirk but was kind enough not to laugh.

"Ah, my dear Warden, sometimes I forget there is still innocence left in this world." Alistair curiously found a hint of sadness behind those iridescent eyes. "But if you ever feel the need to lick a lamp post, please by all means let me know. I have one that will make just as much mess but will be less painful." And just like that the reprieve was gone and the usual crass comment made everything right in the world again. Alistair rolled his eyes then continued to work on the tent.

Elise sat on the hard stone ground of the ruins around them. Amara had been stirring the last few moments though still relatively sedate. She watched the bard approach her, their eyes meeting briefly before those blue eyes looked at Amara.

"It's ok. She's still under the spell." Leliana's eyes snapped back to her. Elise extended her hand inviting the bard to sit in front of her. The witch she noticed watched them with mild interest from a distance.

"Morrigan mentioned you needed me for the ritual?" Leliana tilted her head curiously. Elise noticed the bruising was healed from her neck. She slid the wooden chalice in front of the bard.

"This ritual requires your Warden to drink from those she deeply cares about." Her brow arched. Leliana nodded accepting the Keeper's words. "Both Morrigan and I have already added our blood with hers. Given the state we found you two in, yours is needed as well." An audible scoff sounded from the witch behind her. Gently Elise's hand requested the bard's. Leliana offered her wrist just above the chalice. With a small nick of the pointed end of the dagger her blood flowed freely into the cup. Leliana watched in awe as a violet light glowed from within. The Keeper then pulled her hand towards her where a gentle glow of healing closed her wound before the Keeper released her hand.

Elise murmured Dalish words over the cup, swirling its contents carefully. It glowed again, this time brighter than before. The Keeper sighed then looked at the two women before her. "It is done." She looked at the Warden fitfully stirring against her spell. "She will need to drink this. Then we will need to complete the same ritual later in the night, then again and again, till both moons rise tomorrow night." Elise looked at the witch. "When she wakes I suggest you make her drink. She seems to respond well to your demands."

Morrigan smiled smugly. "That is because I very much appeal to her wild side - the wolf that you both fear so much. We have hunted together and she is a most remarkable creature, but like all wolves, she responds to a show of strength and confidence." The witch walked towards them and wordlessly asked for the cup. The Keeper relinquished it. "She will drink this if I ask."

"Good." Elise stood up and walked towards the entrance. "I'll help prepare the defenses around camp." She called out behind her. "It's going to be a long night." Leliana looked at the Warden on the ground before she turned away and followed the Keeper out.

The sun was well and truly setting, emblazoning the sky with orange swirls of clouds. Leliana took a breath then looked at the Keeper walking in front of her. Her steps were well balanced and graceful. She looked about her surroundings alertly, her bearing like that of an elegant hawk. Her age and maturity surprised the bard, often imagining her to be of Amara's age whenever the Warden spoke of her. Leliana found herself admiring the elf before her. She was in more ways than one, stunning.

"This must be difficult for you." Leliana found herself speaking without realizing she would. Elise glanced back at her with a wry smile.

"I knew it was a risk that I would find her with someone else. It has been six months since we parted." She continued walking, inspecting the defenses their party had put up.

"Yet you came to find her anyway." Leliana spoke softly as she walked beside the Keeper.

"It's what you do when you love someone, if you knew they were in danger along with their companions." Elise's eyes flitted to the bard.

"So you also came for us?" Leliana was surprised, her curiosity rising.

"I came mostly for Amara. Last time this happened she was not aware of it happening and even as it is, she barely remembers much from that time. I knew those she travelled with now would be in danger." Elise took a steadying breath. "I couldn't put her through that guilt, if I could do something to prevent it."

Leliana rubbed her neck uneasily. "Still, I am sorry you've found her with someone else. I cannot imagine…"

"Are you?" Elise turned around to face the bard, her eyes piercing as they sought the truth. "Are you sorry?" Those green eyes burned cold for an instant before they softened again. "You gain much from my loss."

Leliana shook her head slightly. "I'm not sorry to have met her. Nor am I sorry for what I feel for her." Leliana looked aside. "I am sorry for the hurt both of you have gone through." They continued walking in silence for a moment. "She speaks of you to me, some nights." Elise's eyes searched the bard's face, almost hungrily before they calmed again. "I know she loved you and still does." Leliana saw the Keeper blink several times. After a long moment Elise cleared her throat.

"I can understand why she would want you." Elise gave her a small smile then she shook her head in consternation. "I don't understand how she could feel the same about the witch."

Leliana tilted her head slightly as she gave the Keeper a sidelong glance. "Well, that makes two of us."

…

Morrigan caressed the Warden's face, gently stirring her awake. Amber eyes fluttered open then blinked a few times as she took in her surroundings. Amara heaved herself off the floor and sat up a little dazed.

"You are awake. Finally." Amara's gaze snapped towards Morrigan at her side, golden eyes searching hers till she looked away. Amara closed her eyes tightly.

"Morrigan." Tiredly she scooted away from the witch and sat against the pillar. "You shouldn't get too close." She heard the witch let out an impatient sigh.

"Warden, I want you to look at me." There was an undeniable command in her voice that had Amara opening her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you too." Amara trembled.

Morrigan huffed, almost angrily. "You will not. Besides, I'm not some weak little thing you think you can have your way with." The witch drew nearer to the Warden on the ground taking her by the shoulders and urging her to her feet. The Warden stood up if a little shakily. Golden eyes bore into her before they narrowed with a smile. Firmly she pushed the Warden against the stone pillar behind her making her gasp in shock. Morrigan's delicate hands ran across Amara's chest, her fingers elegantly splaying across the smooth leather beneath them. She smiled again, her voice dropping huskily. "I - dear Warden, am having _my way_ with you."

Quickly she closed the gap between them, her lips claiming the Warden's mouth hungrily. Amara groaned then growled, taking her bound wrists and dropping them behind the witch to pull her in close. Morrigan released her from her lips with a growl of her own. She shoved her back again, this time with the weight of her body pressing up against hers. The Warden grunted a little feeling the hard stone hit her back. Amara smiled as the witch's hands drew the lacing of her leather pants open. She felt the witch's hand quickly slip into her armour making her groan long and loud as eager fingers found that sensitive spot between her legs. Hungrily Morrigan claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Feeling fierce desire race through her Amara quickly broke their kiss, her eyes looking at the witch with a hooded gaze. "Hmm… Morrigan… what are you doing?" The Warden panted in quick breaths as the witch's hand caressed her with masterful strokes. Morrigan met her eyes with a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lips and teeth bit down on the Warden's neck before a sensual purr of words reached her ears. "I am claiming what I want." Glowing amber eyes shut tightly while bound wrists pulled the witch's body in closer. Amara groaned loudly, feeling the witch's finger search deep inside her. A soft chuckle tumbled from the witch's lips that had the Warden growling.

…

"The fires need to keep burning till dawn." Elise bent down to pick up yet another fallen branch. "Most wild things will refuse to go near it, though some unfortunately will not mind it one bit, not if it means a meal afterwards." Briefly she looked back at the bard who followed her, approving of her wariness and her strong well balanced posture as she held the bow in readiness.

"I see she gave you her bow." Elise threw the casual observation behind her.

"When I first joined her company, she noticed I was quite familiar with use of one." Leliana smiled to herself at the fond memory. "Seeing how special it was, I refused of course. Then she convinced me that in my hands, it could save her life." Leliana gave the Keeper a smirk. "I couldn't say no after a case like that."

Elise smiled back at the bard before picking up another bit of wood. "And has it served you well?" She curiously asked, half dreading the answer. She had known Amara would be in constant danger the moment she had left to become a Grey Warden.

Leliana's heart hammered a little faster. She knew the Keeper's query had more to do with Amara's safety than the bow. "Yes, we've been in many battles together and this remarkable bow has saved her life."

"Good." Elise took a deep breath. "Then I'm glad it is in capable hands." Together they turned their steps toward camp, stopping twice to take a hare then a brightly coloured bird on the way.

Alistair greeted them as they entered the camp's protective circle. Darkness was already gathering around them. With a nod from the Keeper, Alistair and Zevran lit the dry tinder that surrounded the wood around them. Fire blazed in a ring around camp within a few moments. The young Warden prepared their dinner while the others kept a careful watch on the wilds beyond the flames. It seemed like just another ordinary night at first with croaking of frogs and chirping of insects all around. Wariness settled on them as they ate together, speaking only with hushed whispers interspersed with sudden silences as they listened to various wild animals calling out more and more.

Alistair brought food to his fellow Warden and the witch. A small fire contained by some rubble on the ground lit the large space around him softly. In that light his eyes took in Amara's bound form sleeping fitfully next Morrigan. Golden eyes slowly opened at his approach and regarded him curiously. He opened his mouth to speak but the witch quickly held her finger to her lips to stop him. Gingerly she drew away from Amara's embrace, unclasping the Warden's sleepy fingers from her robes. She motioned toward the ruin's opening walking towards it without a word with Alistair following.

"Everyone has eaten, I thought you and Amara may be hungry so I have brought your portions." His tone was carefully hushed.

"She sleeps now and I think we should let her sleep as much as she is able to." Morrigan took the food from Alistair's hands. Her stomach suddenly clenched tightly making her realize that she had not eaten anything all day.

"Has the ritual worked?" Alistair curiously asked, his eyes straying back to Amara lying on the ground. Morrigan nodded.

"When she is awake, she seems herself though at times a little quieter than usual. We will need to repeat the ritual again during the night." She watched the boy nodding at her words.

"If it is as the Keeper says and Amara is affected as much as the creatures around us then I grow worried. It's not sounding great out there and it is getting more disturbing by the minute." Pale blue eyes met hers in the dimness. "I would be careful were I you." A grudging tone of care could be heard in his voice, the sentiment seemingly out of place between them. Alistair suddenly looked uncomfortable and hurriedly he spoke again. "I don't think Amara will want to wake to find she's hurt you."

"I will take your advise under consideration Alistair, if only to spare your fellow Warden feeling remorse in the morning." A soft chuckle of amusement welled out of Morrigan's lips.

"Good." Alistair shrugged his shoulders uneasily as if to adjust the weight of his armour then cast another glance at Amara on the ground before joining the others outside once more.

The darkness had deepened and larger animals now lent their ferocious voices to the din. First a grunt and a growl reverberated into the night, belonging perhaps to a bear. Then the rustle of leaves and branches sounded as the tree dwellers moved in great numbers. Leliana's eyes searched the dark beyond their fire uneasily, having never heard that many animals actively moving about before. Sten too was restive, pacing back and forth along the wall of fire that blazed around them. His face seemed to grimace as he waited for an attack to come. The Keeper walked about the slight rise above them quietly, an arrow loosely nocked to her readied bow. Her face seemed the most at ease till the loud calls and shrieks of tree dwellers reaching a crescendo caused her to take a cautious look around. After hitting its peak the noise stopped abruptly. The immediate silence was as deafening as a exploding fireball. Low growls and grunts came next along with the soft padding of numerous paws.

Leliana saw the Keeper take a careful aim, training her sight to the small band of clearing just beyond the fire's edge. Leliana followed suit, her eyes near straining to see past the dancing flames.

"What do you see Keeper?" Her voice was a near breathless, her eyes flitting to Elise for a moment.

"Wolves, Leliana." There was a note of dread in that voice. "They are deciding whether it is worth risking the flames to get to us." Leliana's breathing quickened and her heart thumped in her chest. She pulled the bowstring taunt a little more, her eyes barely able to discern wolf from shadow. Once or twice more than one pair of glowing iridescent eyes stared at her.

"Keep calm. Let us wait and see what they do." Elise continued to watch carefully.

"Shouldn't we shoot to discourage them?" Zevran stood next to the keeper and the bard. An arrow loosely nocked on his short bow.

"It could discourage them or it may provoke them." Elise spared a glance for the elven assassin. "Their hunger for blood is high tonight. This isn't a normal pack that has come out on a hunt." Elise eyes wondered along the circle of fire that protected them. "How many to do you see, Zevran?"

Zevran's eyes carefully roamed their surroundings, his body turning slightly to take in the entire circle. He shook his head and let out an uneasy breath. "I count at least fourteen Keeper, from what I can see near the flames." His worried eyes shifted to Leliana. "Who knows how many lurk in dark."

Elise nodded. "I have counted the same, even fourteen is too many for us should they all attack at once." Tension filled the air about them as they waited, weapons readied and bodies poised. Long minutes went by with no change and for a moment the wolves seemed to think better of the flames that held them at bay. Their interests in the prey within it lessened and the pack grew restless and eager to move on. Leliana relaxed her bow a little, her muscles appreciating the sudden respite. In front of them, against the light she saw Alistair and Sten likewise drop their sword points slightly. Glowing eyes that had made regular appearances past the fire now looked towards them less frequently. Elise took a steadying breath, the line of her body softening a little. She looked about the camp daring to trust a little hope. The padding of wolf feet sounded all around them and then began to recede letting the sounds of the crackling fire predominate once more.

Then in the near distance across the camp a single howl pierced the night - hauntingly beautiful and just as frightening. It resounded all about them for a long time seeming to travel with wind, gyrating towards the sky. Leliana gasped audibly at hearing it, filling her heart with awe and dread. Blade's low rumbling growl had the hair on her arms standing up. The padding of wolf feet returned and various voices bayed in the dark all around them.

"By the Dread Wolf." Both a prayer and a curse left the Keeper's lips. Quickly her stance strengthened, tension coming back to the line of her body. All around her, the party readied themselves the same way.

"There!" Alistair's voice travelled back to them, his sword pointed to the east of their camp. The fire there flickered unusually to Leliana's eyes. She trained her bow to it, watching in horror as clumps of dirt were hurled over it by strong hind legs.

"They are smothering the flames!" Elise's surprised voice reached Leliana's ears followed by the whisper of an arrow the Keeper had released. Leliana aimed then loosed an arrow. A sharp yelp followed its dull thud. Another odd flicker in their defence caught Zevran's eye. He shot two arrows in quick succession cursing as the wolf managed to dodge them. Sten guarded Alistair as he frantically rekindled the smothered wood. Arrows sang around them as several holes began to appear throughout their ring. Leliana's eyes found the first wolf to break the circle, her arrow embedding into its chest as it raced across the grounds towards them.

"They're getting through!" She called out to the Keeper at her side who loosed arrows at a quicker rate than her. Yelps and growls sounded around them as both groups clashed for domination. Three wolves breaking in from different sides converged upon the archers making Alistair called out in alarm. Leliana struck one of them down but the other two weaved about, their ferocious heads lowered as they gained ground. A sudden crackle of lightning from Wynne threw one into the air with a cry. The third lunged at Zevran catching a booted kick to its side before an arrow from the Keeper's bow pierced it.

Another two wolves trickled past the fires followed closely by three more. One engaged the Qunari, circling him warily as it looked for a way past his great sword. Patiently it tested him, snapping at his leg or his arm as their steps danced a deadly pattern around each other. The wolf bared its sharp teeth in a snarl, its wild, clever stare never leaving Sten's face. Sten glowered at it as it evaded his blade. This was a larger wolf, largest he had seen for the night. His coat was thick and in the flames it shone with lustrous flecks of red. He found a keen intelligence in those silver eyes that looked up at him along a thick muzzle riven with scars from fights. Sten followed its movement closely with his sword as the wolf sidled then turned its body presenting a rather large vulnerability for Sten to consider. The Qunari smiled a little as he thrust his blade toward the wolf's exposed haunches. He grunted in surprise as he felt a sudden weight hit his back propelling him forward quicker than the momentum of his thrust. The large warrior fell, catching the hard ground with his elbows, while the second wolf worried at the back of his armour. Against the wolf's weight he desperately tried to right his body. Alistair dropped the torch he had kindled and ran to his aid only to have two snarling wolves stop him in his tracks. The red wolf circled wide of him drawing his gaze while the smaller wolf took a headlong route and charged at the Warden with incredible speed. By reflex Alistair blocked the onslaught with his sword. It was pinned between their bodies as snapping jaws forced the Warden's hand to abandon his weapon to keep sharp teeth from mauling his neck. The large red wolf slowly advanced on him head lowered for attack. Fear rose in Alistair's chest, both his hands too occupied to defend against the second set of jaws.

"Leliana!" He called out desperately. In answer, an arrow grazed the red wolf's flank before bouncing sharply against the ground. The wolf turned with a snarl before disappearing into the shadows beyond their ring on fire. Another arrow sang in the air this time embedding into the wolf that the Warden held at bay. Alistair gasped catching his breath before getting back on his feet. He gripped his sword once more and slashed away at the wolf on Sten's back. The Qunari give him a grateful nod before taking up his sword once more.

"We can't hold them off if this keeps up." Leliana called out to the Keeper a little distance away from her. Elise nodded, trepidation welling up in her chest.

…

A sudden crack of lightning sounded from the camp outside. Amara had bolted upright from hearing Leliana cry out.

"Morrigan let me loose. I can help." Amara extended her bound hands to the witch, her eyes pleading. The witch picked up her staff and walked toward the Warden with a scrutinizing stare. The sounds of battle sounded dire outside and her magic was needed. Quickly she considered the Warden before her then regretfully shook her head. Amara was exasperated her amber eyes glowing as she gave the witch a frustrated growl.

"As much as you wish to help Warden, I will not risk losing you to this darkness." Morrigan steeled her resolve and turned toward the exit, sparing a quick glance at the Warden bound to a pillar.

"Morrigan! Let me go!" The Warden roared after the receding witch while she raged against her bonds, feeling the sting of them as they tightened around her skin. In utter frustration and anger she yanked and pulled against it repeatedly, suddenly yelping when the leather tore her flesh. With gasping breaths her trembling body sank to the ground overcome with hurt and fury. For an hour or perhaps more she listened to the witch's flames roar outside her prison. Not knowing how her companions were faring irked her beyond frustration and worry. When she could bear it no longer she forced herself to turn into her wolf pitting her will against the lashing's enchantment. Her body shuddered violently, her mouth screaming in pain as she jaggedly turned partway before the leather around her neck tightened constricting air and blood flow and forcing her back into a human form. Having failed she sank to the ground exhausted, her vision erupting in dizzying flashes before she lapsed into the blackness of oblivion.

…


	63. Chapter 63 The Deep of Night

**Notes: These last couple of chapters (59 to this one) that I have posted, have been inspired by a song my wife and I were listening to one day. As soon as I heard it Leliana and Amara sprang to mind immediately. I've put all acknowledgement of artist and song at the end of the chapter as I wanted to keep the chapter's flow without disruption. Don't know if that sentence makes sense – lol, anyways hope you all enjoy this next installment. And I sincerely hope you get a chance to look up both song and artist to enhance your experience of this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts as it's so damn motivating!**

…

**63 The Deep of Night**

Morrigan had turned the tide of battle in their favour with her skill in magic. The pack's assault on their party had been heavy with numerous wolves breaking through their barricade. At one stage, Leliana and Morrigan fought with their backs against each other both bloodied from near misses while five snarling wolves encircled them. The witch had loosed lightning and ice at them when the fighting became too crowded to use flames.

"They're herding us together like cattle." The witch had a hint of respect in her voice for the tactic used against them. "They know I risk injuring you all with my fire."

"How do they know this Morrigan?" Leliana had dropped her bow long ago and now brandished her bright daggers. Enough wolves pressed them to make the use of bows a hindrance. Leliana looked about and found only the Keeper still with her bow. She had climbed a small outcrop of rocks by the sides of the ruins, effectively stranded and cut off from the rest of them.

"Their Alpha - there! He watches and controls them. We need to end him quickly." Morrigan pointed to a large reddish wolf distracting Alistair and Sten while a group of wolves fanned out around them to slowly encircle them.

"Blast it!" Leliana cursed even as she slashed at a wolf in front of her. "My bow, it's out of reach." Quickly her eyes found the Keeper again. "Elise!" The Keeper looked in her direction. Leliana opened her mouth to say more when a wolf in front of her lunged in for a snap catching one of her greaves with its jaws. The weight against her leg had Leliana faltering to the ground. A wicked shard of ice suddenly shot out of Morrigan's hand piercing the wolf's chest. It yelped and wriggled in agony until the bard drove her dagger into to its neck.

"Their leader, take him out!" Leliana yelled out after regaining her composure. Elise nodded and took a careful aim at the wolf that Leliana had indicated towards. By chance the Alpha wolf had weaved its body to the side just as the Keeper loosed the arrow. It pelted on the dirt next to him making his head snap to attention. Silver eyes stared toward the Keeper's way as Elise quickly nocked another arrow and carefully aimed. With a steady breath she released it embedding it deep in the leader's chest. A ragged whine pierced the air making each wolf turn their heads in surprise. Morrigan seized the moment of confusion around them.

"Leliana, use those lungs of yours to tell the others to stand fast. This will not be pleasant." Morrigan's eyes glowed with an eerie light and she held her hands together gathering magic between them. Expecting a gigantic expulsion of force from the witch Leliana cried out her warning from the top of her lungs before she crouched down low on the ground bracing for impact. She hoped fiercely that everyone did the same. Morrigan whispered her arcane words that were undiscernible to the bard. Magic in her hands pulsed with light then radiated outward through the whole camp as Morrigan completed her chant. What washed over them was nothing Leliana ever expected. Her heart pumped in her chest with uncontrollable fear while a sickening wave of despair and confusion seem to roll right through her. If she hadn't already been crouching she would have found it harder to resist the urge to bolt. She clamped her hands over her ears as panic inducing whispers seem to reach into them like small crawling insects. The wolves yelped all around them then turned tail in all directions. The wave of horror around them shattered what was left of the pack's commitment to the attack. Leliana gasped and trembled as the madness receded from her mind. Slowly she took her shaking hands away from her ears and looked all around. Night was still dark around them and she saw the rest of her companions slowly recovering at different paces. In the broken circle of their camp no wild creature stood.

"Maker's breath Morrigan! Did you really have to unleash that on all of us?" Alistair was dusting his armour off as he straightened up from cowering.

"'Twas the quickest way to disperse them after their leader had been cut down." Morrigan shrugged casually, offering no apology for her actions. "The bard did warn you all to brace yourselves." She snorted as she inspected a deep gash in her arm.

"I was expecting a fireball Morrigan, not an unholy violation of my thoughts!" Leliana was infuriated still shaken from the spell. Angrily she stormed away from the witch and entered her tent. Still breathless from the fighting she sank down on her bedroll and closed her eyes to gather her strength and rein in her emotions. When she opened them, her eyes went her lute and gently she took it up to softly pluck a tune from it. It had the effect on her she had hoped for, quickly dissipating the vileness in her stomach that was making her ill.

Outside Alistair had everyone reinforce the circle of flames with more fuel ensuring the gaps the wolves had made were alight once more. That done the party came together and made their way to the camp's main fire to inspect and heal their injuries. Morrigan attended Wynne closely as she healed each of her companions. Rarely being injured herself she found it quite intriguing to experience healing for the first time since deciding to take an interest in the healing branch of magic. Wynne shook her head with a small smile at the witch's avid expression as magic knitted together the gash on her arm.

Still seething from Morrigan's spell Leliana decided her injuries could wait at least till the witch was no longer at the center of camp. She took her strained bruised body into the ruins to see how Amara had fared. Her eyes found low light of the dying embers on the ruin's stone ground and quietly she fed it more kindling and wood welcoming the sudden flare of light and warmth all around her. She turned her attention to the Warden next, taking careful steps towards her sleeping form. Heart hammering, she gently grasped Amara's shoulders turning her face towards the ceiling and off the dirt. As light hit her countenance, Leliana gasped at the wounds about her neck and wrists. Blood had trickled and caked between swollen skin and the lashings. Gingerly she inspected it, closing her eyes tightly against the sight of roughly abraded flesh. A soft groan coming from Amara's lips had her snapping her eyes open. Tenderly she caressed the Warden's tear stained cheek. Amber eyes fluttered open and stared at her. Leliana's heart thumped a little harder relieved at finding Amara present in that gaze they shared. Amara's eyes widened before she frowned at seeing blood on Leliana's arms.

"Leliana… are you ok?" With tightened throat and stinging eyes the bard nodded, not trusting her voice not to waver. Amara's face grimaced as she tried to get up. The bard helped her, gently sitting her up against her chest. Amara pressed her cheek against Leliana's armour, wishing vainly that her hands were unbound so she could hold her. "Is everyone ok?"

"We're all ok. No major injuries, mostly scratches and bruises." Leliana calmly informed the Warden while her fingers gently twined in long dark locks. "Amara, your wrists and your neck… they're severely injured." Blue eyes searched amber ones. "What happened?"

"I was worried… and I wanted to help but I couldn't get free." Amara closed her eyes burying her face against the crook of the bard's neck. She felt the familiar rush of desire in the touch between them and she quickly drew herself away guiltily. "I'm so sorry… about before." Her eyes were cast down to the sudden space between them. Dejectedly she scooted her body away from the bard and leant against the now familiar hard stone behind her. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Resignedly she closed her eyes again fearing the hunger and darkness that threatened to surface from within.

Leliana watched the Warden draw away from her and inwardly she cried out for her to stay and to hold her and comfort her. The whole day had been a difficult one and she longed so desperately for both of them to let their guards down and simply be together much like when they were alone on the lake. Leliana felt her throat tighten with emotions suddenly, her need for Amara so great she could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes. As difficult as it was she forced herself to take a long steadying breath. She was glad that the Warden had her eyes closed and couldn't see her losing her composure. When she could master the tone of her voice she spoke.

"What's happening to you isn't your fault." She watched the Warden shake her head miserably.

"That would have been no comfort at all if this lashing hadn't kept me from getting to you." Amara opened her eyes but kept them on the ground. "I wanted you Leliana - with every fiber of my being." She closed her eyes tightly again. "I… still do." Amara shook her head then groaned in frustration.

Leliana's heart quickened. "Yet you're different now to how you were before."

"Yes. I have some semblance of control over my emotions. That is what the ritual gives me." Amara opened her eyes again. "I'm not always in control though." Amara gave her a weak smile. "You better go my dear. Get Wynne to heal those wounds, they look sore." Not wanting to push the Warden's limits Leliana nodded and stood back up.

"I'll be back to see you later." She said softly as she watched the Warden nod her head. Leliana forced herself to leave though every part of her wanted to walk straight up to the Warden on the ground and kiss her. She hugged herself instead and walked away.

Just as shaky as before she made her way to the center of camp. Morrigan still stood by the elder mage when Leliana came up to them. Wynne looked her up and down and wordlessly extended her hand to her. Though she fumed that Morrigan's eyes watched every part of her healing she calmed her heart knowing the witch ultimately studied the healing arts for Amara's benefit.

"If you are not too tired Wynne, I would like some form of lesson tonight." Leliana heard Morrigan ask the mage who stood before her. The scratches and bites on her arms had closed by the healing light. Leliana nodded her thanks and turned away to find the Keeper barely hearing the mage's answer to the witch's request.

"Leliana." The Keeper greeted her from where she sat away from the main fire inspecting her salvaged arrows for damage. Leliana nodded her head in greeting as she neared. "You have been to see Amara, how is she?" Leliana heard something peculiar in the Keeper's voice. Elise was hesitant, unsure yet curious to hear of the Warden's well-being. Leliana could hear fear too and a great uncertainty in her tone. Sudden realization hit the bard. In all this time the Keeper had avoided being alone in the Warden's company. She could recall neither women actually speaking since they had met, apart from their brief passionate display of lust on the road after the battle with Darkspawn. _Was she avoiding the Warden after all this time apart?_ She thought disbelievingly. "Leliana?" The Keeper's query snapped her out of her wonderings. With a slight shake to her head to recall the Keeper's question she met those bright green eyes. She marvelled for a moment of how they shone with an inner light even in the dark.

"She needs you." She blurted out the words she had been feeling but was not expecting. She took a steadying breath. She cared about Amara deeply so she resigned herself to ceding the Warden's time and attention back to her wife. "She tried to break free of the lashings and has sustained some injuries in the process." Elise blinked at her silently a few times before hesitantly getting to her feet. Leliana watched her slowly walk toward the ruins. She stopped after few steps and for a moment Leliana feared that the Keeper would lose her nerve.

"Thank you Leliana." Elise called back to her softly. "It is good to know she will be in safe, caring hands after I leave." Leliana gasped at hearing those words, it humbled her and at the same time saddened her. Resolutely the Keeper made her way towards the Warden once more.

Elise's heart hammered in her chest the further she walked into the ruins. Just beyond the firelight she saw Amara sitting on the ground, her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. She looked tired and defeated, Elise bit her bottom lip as apprehension rose in her chest. It had been six months since they had stood together on the edge of their camp. Elise had grasped her hands tightly till Amara forced herself to walk away. She cried harder than she ever cried before and she remained there in a crumpled heap unable to move, unable to bear facing the rest of her life without her. Bereft of her love and bereft of her First, her oldest friend Doth had approached her in what seemed like hours later. Gently she placed the babe in her arms and reflexively Elise regained some ounce of responsiveness and started caring for him though she spoke to no one else for the rest of that day.

Elise closed her eyes tightly. Amara was only a few mere paces away now. She dreaded coming closer knowing they would be parted again. She shook slightly in silence, her feet stopping short of reaching the Warden.

"Elise?" Amara's voice wavered and sounded broken to her ears. Elise walked to her side and crouched down in front of her love.

"Yes, it's me." Her voice came out in a squeak. She cleared her throat. "But I think you already knew that." Her voice had evened out. Silence grew between them for a moment. It was broken by Amara's deep sigh.

"I'm so sorry Elise. I never intended for this to happen." Amara's voice broke on the words, softening to a quieter tone as she spoke. Elise took a breath and held it. She kept her silence as her throat closed up with a cry that threatened to burst from her. She had promised herself earlier in the day as she watched Amara unconscious on the ground, that she would show no tears. A silly promise now that she had a chance to think on it. She gasped audibly as a tear fell on her thigh. Amara opened her eyes and met her gaze. Amara inched closer, hating the distance and hesitation between them. Elise took a shaky breath, her eyes looking away from her to stare into the dimness of the ruins around them. Amara took a chance, feeling she could do no less. She moved closer still, her bound hands taking one of Elise's in them. A current went through her as it always did whenever they touched. "I'm so, so sorry my love." Amara groaned inwardly. Those words weren't enough and they would never be enough again. She watched Elise close her eyes tightly as her lips trembled with a silent cry. Slowly she placed her head on Elise's shoulder awkwardly holding her as much as her bound hands would allow yet not restrictive enough should Elise want to pull away. Her heart thundered in her chest as the scent of her filled her senses. Long buried feelings and memories erupted like fire in her mind and soul.

Elise felt Amara's hot, wet tears fall on her shoulders. She shut her eyes tighter fighting a sob that welled up out of her lips. This was not fair. Fate was cruel! To let them fall in love when challenges were stacked against them then to let them overcome those challenges only to be parted by tragedy and duty. And now - now when they were finally together again, so close and touching, fate had struck again only allowing them a shadow and a mere glimpse of what they had.

"You left me broken." Elise's voice cracked. "You left me to live a life without you." Elise sniffed loudly. "Then I come looking for you only to find you with someone else." Elise shook her head wildly. Amara tore herself apart inwardly as she listened to those words. "I am your wife! You are supposed to be with me!" Elise heaved herself away from Amara's body. Her hands flying to her mouth to stifle the words she never wanted to say out loud.

Defeated, dejected, raw with guilt Amara scooted away brokenly leaning on the pillar she was bound to. Her chest ached, her jaw and neck screamed from holding back the tears. It wasn't right that she cried. She had inflicted this pain on the woman she had promised to love forever, she was not allowed to cry. Inwardly she did her best to keep herself together but her heavy heart broke to pieces with each whimper, sigh and sob she heard from Elise. She closed her eyes tightly, desperately trying not to cry, her bound hands pressing on her eyelids to stop the treacherous tears from coming down. A ragged sob rent from her lips. _Damn it!_ She screamed inwardly as more sobs erupted from her mouth. In the haze of pain she didn't know when Elise drew close to her again. Nor did she know when it was that her wife held her tightly, her tears mingling with her own as they smeared against her cheek, nor when they mingled in their mouths as they kissed deeply, passionately with all the desperation of being parted and broken. She drank in that kiss greedily - a taste of salvation and peace that lay at the end of all the pain and fighting.

This kiss could have gone on forever. Elise wanted it to go forever. With a pained inhale of breath she broke it, her lips trembling with a whimper. Gently she took up Amara's hands and healed the wounds around her wrists. With a steadying breath Elise gained more composure. Gently she placed her hands along the sides of Amara's neck and likewise healed the torn flesh there. For minutes or perhaps hours they stayed in each other's arms, their silence growing as they regained control of their emotions. Then with a sigh Elise drew away again though their hands still grasped each other's tightly. Gently she kissed Amara on the forehead and looked into her amber eyes.

"I will never stop loving you." She said sincerely and lovingly. And just like Amara did months before she forced herself to walk away, not daring to look back at the Warden on the ground fearing she'd never be able to leave her to let her do what she needed to do.

Amara watched Elise recede as she walked out of the ruins. She was empty and bleeding out nothing but pain. She was not strong enough for this. Blackness shortly followed her vision of the woman she loved. A growl rumbled from her throat. _Come away from_ _that_ \- it beckoned her. A wildness rose in her chest and she ran or at least her mind did. In the soft firelight of the ruins a wolf raged then a howl reverberated through the camp.

…

Leliana's fingers suddenly stopped playing as Elise emerged from the ruins. She looked at the Keeper who walked toward the barest part of camp silently, her gazed pained and drawn inwards. A sudden gut wrenching howl burst from the ruins filling the air all around them. Leliana was aghast with herself at finding how beautiful and sorrowful it was. Reflexively she got to her feet her eyes finding Morrigan across the way from her. Despite their differences and their dispute regarding the Warden's love they had all come to rely on each other as a group during adversity. Morrigan's eyes met hers briefly before she saw the witch gasp and shut her eyes tightly as if withstanding a blow. When she opened them again Leliana saw a white hot anger. Golden eyes found the Keeper across the way. Morrigan turned her steps toward the Keeper hurriedly. Leliana's heart near leapt out of her mouth and she dropped her lute on the ground running towards the Keeper and the witch.

"What did you say to her?!" Morrigan's voice shook with fury.

"That is between me and _my wife!"_ Elise retorted angrily.

"Stop this! Stop it both of you! This doesn't help." Leliana leapt in between the two women barely able to restrain them from each other. Morrigan's hand glowed with white purple shocks as did Elise's with streams of green light.

"Get out of the way Leliana I don't want to hurt you but I will if you keep me from what I want." Morrigan pressed forward again but Keeper didn't give ground.

"Morrigan stop!" Blue eyes clashed with gold. "Can't you tell from Amara's cry? Maker! Are you dense!?" Leliana's hands roughly held the witch at bay. Leliana saw a shift in that fierce gaze. Morrigan stopped pushing all of a sudden and closed her hand to quench the power she held. Her golden eyes found the Keeper's gaze and held it for a moment.

"As you wish." She bit off each word then abruptly turned and walked away toward the other side of camp. A shocked hush covered the camp as each companion watched the three women in front of them. Elise angrily stalked off and Leliana sighed then rubbed the bridge of her nose with a huff. After some moments her feet made her way back to where she had dropped her lute. Morosely she stared at it in her hands. Unbidden the song she had been composing sprang up in her mind with lyrics. Her fingers started playing the lute again while she sang in her head.

…

Amara's consciousness returned slowly. She felt the rough stone floor of the ruins against her face. She was so thirsty, her throat aching and her eyes were swollen from crying. Blackness had receded back to the corners of her mind and all that was left was grief and exhaustion. She heard a soft tune playing, it was so familiar to her. _Leliana?_ She wondered even as her heart ached with the thought of her. Another beautiful woman she didn't deserve to know. She groaned inwardly, the taste of self loathing bitter in her mouth. She kept her eyes closed not yet ready to face the world. A soft hum wove through the notes of the lute. Amara's heart quickened. It was the song Leliana had been composing in the last few days. Amara knew the whole melody nearly by heart. She listened silently as Leliana hummed again only this time her heart skipped a beat when the wordless tune was followed by a the rich tones of Leliana's voice. It was different to how she had sounded when she first heard the bard sing. This time when the words weaved through the lute's notes Leliana's voice seemed fuller… more tangible compared to the ethereal sound she had heard previously. The tune and words were heartbreaking in their honesty and touched Amara deeper than any other song she had ever heard before. She was entranced by the longing and love she heard. It was beautiful as well as painful and for some reason she didn't want the song to ever end.

…

_He told her when she played,  
wings sprouted from her shoulder blades  
and every bone inside her seemed to change.  
So on her fingers moved, over notes she hoped would soothe,  
his jagged soul caressing every groove._

Oh and how she longed to say, that she'd missed his troubled ways,  
and if she could she'd do it all again.

Cause sometimes every word has been used,  
and there's nothing left to do  
but hold the one you can't have in the sweet arms of a tune.

A year ago today *this old* city seemed to fall away,  
to leave only the bed in which they laid.  
But an island is just there  
oh and when the world came flooding back  
oh the pillars underneath them began to crack

Now he's sitting on her floor  
she's playing all the minor chords  
wishing so damn hard he'd kiss her like before.

Sometimes every word has been used,  
and there's nothing left to do  
but hold the one you can't have in the sweet arms of a tune.  
Yeah hold the one you can't love in the sweet arms of a tune.

Cause sometimes every inch of you is bruised,  
and there's nothing left to do  
but hold the one you can't have in the sweet arms of a tune.  
Yeah hold the one you can't love in the sweet arms of a tune.

…

Amara listened as Leliana played the song over and over again, her voice soft like it was only for the both of them to hear. She listened till sleep claimed her.

…

_**Notes and Acknowledgements:**_

_**The song is called 'Sweet Arms of a Tune' by Missy Higgins. Brilliant artist, her lyrics and melodies I always find sublime. It's from the Album – The Ol' Razzle Dazzle. I highly recommend looking her up especially if you are curious to know the melody that inspired this chapter. I take no credit for this brilliant song, all credit and acknowledgment goes to Missy Higgins – please don't sue me I'm a big fan. The only thing I may need to mention is the asterix on "this old city" the original lyrics say "New York City" but unfortunately I couldn't find New York anywhere in Thedas. Once again, no infringements of copyright are intended – please don't sue me.**_


	64. Chapter 64 The Letting Go

**Notes: Sorry this took longer to post than usual. This is probably the most challenging chapter I've written so far. It was really tricky to regroup after last chapter's emotions and I hope I've done a good job continuing this on. Thanks so much for reading, following and your kind reviews. I'd liked to especially thank ChaseingTheWind for your priceless input, I've loved our creative back and forth. **

**Hope you all enjoy this one and let me know what you think, cheers!**

…

**64 The Letting Go**

Amara woke with her face on the dirt again. She groaned then frowned sulkily. She was getting tired of waking up like this, feeling the rough grains of rubble clinging to her tongue as well as inhaling that mossy, earthy and dusty smell. She blinked away the blurriness in her vision making her eyes sting suddenly as the grit coating her eyelashes dusted her eyes. An irritated huff blew out of her lips as she turned onto her back. She lifted a hand to rub at her eyes then groaned with frustration when her other hand came with it. _How could I forget… still tied up like a dog_. Amara thought unhappily as she disconsolately dropped them back on her chest with a dull thud.

She looked all around her. It was day outside, early - from the way light at the entrance diffused the dimness softly within the ruins. It was an old place, reverent in its feel. Perhaps once it stood as a temple or a grand hall. A place people may have gathered in happier times when the world was still young. Amara took a steadying breath. There would have been music once, reverberating through the vast space. Her mind led her back to the song Leliana had sung. Beautiful… painful… and _Maker_ how her soul could not get enough of it. It would have been the first time in ages since song would have graced these halls. Knowing Leliana's voice and music was the first to have touched the stone around her she felt a swell of pride and happiness for the bard.

She turned over again, getting her bound hands under her chest as she sat up. The embers of the fire had burned quite low but she did not feel the cold. By the side of it huddled in her cloak was a mass of tousled red hair. She slept still. Hands tucked in under her head cushioning her from the stone below. Her lute lay across her belly, her legs curved around the precious instrument. Amara closed her eyes, expecting a surge of untamed desire from within. Three heart beats passed and she opened her eyes again, surprised that she remained in control. Softly she crawled over to her as far as the lashing at her neck allowed her to. She looked down on Leliana's face, she looked peaceful, resting. It had seemed like forever since she had watched her sleep. Eyes under those close lids moved slightly side to side. She was still dreaming. Amara smiled. After what she had put everyone through in the night she would leave her to stay in her dreams a little longer. She hoped desperately that they were happy dreams. Amara went to move away but the scraping of her leather covered knees on the rubble made the bard stir. Instantly she froze, not wanting to wake her. Leliana groaned sleepily, her brow creasing ever so slightly.

"Amara..." A small breathy sigh of her name escaped Leliana's lips. Amara smiled and crawled over again. She stretched out her hands quietly, the lashing just allowing her fingertips to lightly brush the sleeping bard's cheek. Leliana's brow uncreased and she sleepily mumbled a small string of orlesian words. Amara smiled catching one of the words - _Kiss. _She looked upon her sweet face a moment longer before resolutely crawling back to her pillar with a deep sigh. She closed her eyes again yearning to move about freely.

The night had been a long one, nightmarish. For the times she was lucid worry and hurt had plagued her. For the other times, her mind was foggy and flashes of incoherent and jumbled memories or thoughts assailed her. Amara frowned trying to make sense of them. It made her head hurt till the brief reprieve of watching Leliana sleep was lost in that painful haze. Amara shut her eyes tightly and drew a deep breath, fighting desperately to keep her awareness in the present. She gasped and shook violently as a sudden wave of wildness rolled over her.

"I'm Amara…" She clutched her hands together in front of her to still their shaking.

"I'm Amara Elissa Cousland…" A trembling breath left her lips.

"Daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland… Teyrn and Teyrna of Highever…" She tried desperately to summon up a memory of her parents smiling upon her. She failed. All she could see was her mother's eyes staring back at her as Duncan dragged her away. Her rage increased doubly and stubbornly she bit down the growl that erupted from her lips.

"I am Captain of the Guards of House Cousland… Keeper's bound…" Pain lanced her heart dousing the rage. She remembered the moments Elise had spent with her in the night. A sudden sob racked her.

"Was the Keeper's…" Her voice was barely a broken whisper. "Elise…" She heaved out ragged breaths and fell on to her side. She thought she would lose consciousness again and surrender her mind back to the wolf but she didn't. The pain remained and she had no choice but to feel it. She cried with her cheek resting against the dirt again.

"Amara?" A gentle query reached her ears. Amara opened her eyes and looked toward the bard's direction. She had woken and now sat up, her shoulders still draped with the Warden's cloak.

"It's me… I'm here, for now." Amara answered with a loud sniff and a thick voice. Leliana got to her feet and added more wood to the fire. She looked at the Warden on the ground and frowned with worry at finding her face wet with tears. She walked towards her even as the Warden scooted away shaking her head wildly. "Leliana don't." Amara took in her slow advance. "I could hurt you."

"I'll take my chances." Leliana gave her a small smile, her blue eyes clear in the half light of the morning. "You took me by surprise yesterday but not today." The bard crouched down next to her, leaning against the hard pillar behind them. Amara blinked several times in awe of the bard's confidence. She looked at the Warden openly, her arms out wide inviting her to come closer. Amara took a deep breath then hesitantly leant against her chest. Leliana's arms encircled her and she closed her eyes and let out an unbidden sigh. She listened to a steady heart beat letting its rhythm lull her. She could feel sleep again hovering just beneath the surface of her waking mind.

"I liked your song." Amara sighed. She felt Leliana's soft chuckle against her cheek.

"Did you hear it?" Amara could hear the lightness in Leliana's voice. She nodded. "Hmm… I think it's one of my better ones."

"It was beautiful. I'm glad you kept singing all night." Amara cleared her throat. "It really helped to keep me here." She felt Leliana gently stroke her cheek making her close her eyes as she savoured the soft touch.

Leliana looked down at the Warden leaning on her. She looked exhausted from her harrowing ordeal. Amara had closed her eyes and they remained closed. Leliana sighed as she heard Amara's breathing even out with sleep. She kissed the Warden's forehead softly while her arms gathered her lax body closer. Quietly she spoke soothing words, sometimes in fereldan and sometimes orlesian hoping they eased the Warden's pain.

…

"_Maker's holy breath Amara!" Caleb shook his sister hard out of sheer frustration. "How much did you bloody drink last night?" A low grumble emitted out of Amara's throat. "Nate! How could you let her keep drinking like that?" Caleb yelled across the room at the young sergeant rubbing the back of his head._

"_I tried to stop her my lord, but she seemed quite determined." Uneasily Nathan shifted about on his feet. "It didn't help Ser, that the lads were egging her on and taunting her about this being the last time she could get away with it." Caleb groaned then covered his eyes._

"_It's ok. IT WILL BE OK!" Caleb grasped both of Amara's shoulders and heaved her up into a sitting position. "Nathan, get one of the Chantry Sisters in here." He ordered young Gilmore tersely. "And tell them to bring a healing potion…" Nathan started for the Chantry hall, his ears just catching the noble berating himself and his inebriated sister. "I swear if Elise hears of this there will be hell to pay for."_

_Caleb tapped at Amara's cheek gently, trying desperately to rouse her enough to drink. Amara's eyes opened a crack and instantly Caleb latched onto whatever lucidness she displayed. "Oh dear sister, please wake up!" His taps at her face became firmer and more insistent. "Today's an important day and we only have precious little time to get ready for it." Her eyes slid closed again. Hurried steps sounded from down the hall. Nathan followed by a rather flustered Chantry Sister walked into the room. Caleb's eyes briefly closed in relief. He indicated to for the young sergeant to close the chamber door. His eyes found the Sister next._

"_Thank the Maker you came! Sister she needs to wake up, did you bring a potion?" The Sister nodded the stepped forward to hand the young lord a vial of red liquid. "It will all be ok." Caleb repeated again._

"_How do you intend to make her drink it in this state?" The Chantry Sister shook her head, unconvinced._

"_Ok, I have a plan. BUT…" He paused staring intently into eyes that looked back at him waiting. "You are both sworn to secrecy on everything that has happened here." He quirked a brow. "Especially regarding what you are about to witness." He waited, Maker he didn't have time but he had to have assurance. Both the Chantry Sister and Nathan gave him a reluctant nod. That was good enough. Amara had slumped back down on the bed and hurriedly he heaved her upright once more._

"_Nathan, take both her legs. Mind that you secure them well or you'll break something." Nathan looked down at his Captain's leather covered legs with a touch of fear in his eyes. Caleb's stare found the Sister next. He handed her back the vial. _

"_Sister… when her mouth opens you need to throw this down her throat." The Sister nodded, rather curious now, her eyes shining with excitement._

"_Um, my lord… what exactly are we doing?" Nathan asked, uncertain that he really wished to know. Things did not look good from where he was sitting. Caleb cleared his throat loudly._

"_It's an old trick I used to play on her when we were so young. It helped a lot when I had to wake her for her morning lessons." A fierce raspy cackle tumbled out of Caleb's throat._

"_Where is that welp?" Nathan's mouth dropped open, his eyes round like full moons. "I am __Asha'bellanar, the witch come to steal you away and eat you!" Caleb cackled as his fingers shot to Amara's ribs, wriggling in earnest. The Chantry Sister stared horrified. Amara's eyes snapped open as sudden laughter burst from her lips. She kicked out strongly jarring Nathan's jaw with her knee. Caleb, she slapped at reflexively catching his lip. The Sister blinked twice at the childish display she witnessed before regaining her wits and quickly pouring the potion down the Captain's throat. Amara sputtered a little before Caleb stopped his tickling fingers to clamp his sister's mouth shut. He watched Amara swallow the potion before he removed his hand. The four of them heaved in heavy breaths of exertion. Amara looked about, her eyes growing clearer as the potion took effect._

"_Maker's hairy…" She stopped upon hearing the Chantry Sister gasp. "Caleb, did you just resort to…" Caleb laughed hysterically while he leant his brow on his sister's shoulder._

"_I did dear sister." He patted her face roughly as he straightened up and looked down at her. "Don't ever say I didn't come through for you as your Best Man." Amara's eyes near popped out of her sockets while she wildly looked about._

"_Oh! Maker's hairy ba…" The Chantry Sister shot her a glare. She bit down on her tongue and ducked her head guiltily. "Sorry Sister. And thank you for your assistance. All of you." Her eyes found Nathan sitting at the foot of her bed holding his jaw. A wild joyous laugh burst from her lips as she jumped out of bed. "I'm getting married today!" Her big smile lit up the room._

…

Leliana held her breath as she watched Amara sleeping beside her. She had stirred a few times her brow creasing as she let out a pained groan. The first time this happened Leliana caressed her face gently, speaking soft comforting words by her ear. The second time the Warden stirred she seemed upset, her lips sleepily mumbling her brother's name. Leliana closed her eyes tightly then, praying to the Maker desperately that in sleep Amara could find at least some reprieve from the pain she felt during her waking hours. Slow moments went by before the Warden's face became unlined again and her breath calmer too. Leliana let out the pent breath she had been holding. Softly as she could she held the Warden tighter, lightly brushing her cheek across the top of Amara's head. She felt Amara heave out a sigh as the Warden settled in her embrace her once more.

…

_It had only been a couple of months since Caleb and Andriel's wedding had been held and the manor was abuzz once more. Word had been received that distinguished guests from the surrounding Bannorn and those from as far as Orlais had already started arriving to the small grove of trees - the mutual meeting place where the treaty between the Couslands and Dalish had been negotiated and signed only months before. Elise's entire clan was present along with several curious Dalish emissaries from the nearest neighbouring clan. Word of the treaty had spread and it was received with mixed feelings on both sides. It was previously unheard of that a human house as noble and old as the Couslands and a Dalish clan could peacefully unite in both territory and bloodlines. It drew attentive eyes. _

_As the sun arched across the horizon, the time for the ceremony was nearing. Amara stood in front of her mother as she carefully lifted her collar to arrange the layered folds of the cravat around her daughter's neck. Eleanor looked at her proudly. Her mother's smile was broad and reached her misting eyes. Lovingly she smoothed out the soft shirt at Amara's shoulders before helping her into a finely embroidered damask vest. The intricate stitching of fine-spun azure blue silk interwoven with the dark blue velvet caught the light making the vest shimmer as the eye took it in. Small delicately etched, gold buttons ran down the front to close it securely. It hugged her figure tightly tapering down to her waist to cover the top of her dark blue pants that clung to her hips then down her shapely legs. Next Eleanor eased Amara into a long double breasted jacket of heavy wool. It was black as night in colour, its fibres woven tightly to repel wind and rain. Its collar was trimmed in black mink fur while the lapels were each covered by a sheen of ebony satin. Two neat rows of gold buttons, a much larger accent than the buttons on the vest, graced the front panels of the coat that stopped just above Amara's knees. The tail of the coat flowed down behind Amara's legs and stopped mid calf. It was separated from the front panels by long slits that ended at the waist to accommodate the horse ride to the grove. Her sleeves were long and the cuffs upturned and lined with the same mink trim. It followed her arms closely ensuring a comfortable, unhampered ride. Black shiny riding boots protected her feet and finished the ensemble. Amara had just dragged them on when her eyes snapped back to her mother who had let out a stifled sob and whose tears now ran unchecked down her face._

"_Oh Mother!" Amara swiftly stood from the stool and crossed the small distance between them. "I hope these are happy tears." Both mother and daughter chuckled as Amara's arms encircled her mother's trembling shoulders._

"_They are, my darling." Eleanor smiled up at her daughter who gently wiped at her cheek. "Now that you are ready, I must go." They parted slightly hands grasping. "I will see you there my daughter."_

"_Thank you Mother." Amara nodded then bowed to her in deference. _

_She was alone in her room once more and nervously she paced its suddenly small confines. A knock at the door had her looking towards it as it opened. Caleb's deep hazel eyes met hers, his smile near breaking into a laugh as he watched his sister nervously wring her hands._

"_It's time my dear, the ride there should be pleasant. It seems the Maker has blessed you with a clear, still evening." He watched Amara visibly heave a steadying breath as he opened the door wide for her to precede him. Together they silently walked down the long halls of the castle as they made their way to the courtyard. Amara's eyes flitted to her brother twice before she finally broke her silence._

"_Have you seen her?" Her voice wavered with nerves. Caleb looked her way and smiled._

"_No, but I know my wife is with her." He chuckled softly, the sound lightening Amara's heart. "She's probably having the same conversation with Elise right now." _

_At the courtyard of stone, her small escort of guards awaited their Captain. Meeting many a knowing smile Amara smirked then mounted her white steed. With a quick nod from Caleb the guards formed up around her and they swiftly made their way through the plains towards the large copse of trees that surrounded the grove. It was a quick ride but Amara couldn't help but feel impatient, her fraying nerves getting the better of her. _

_When the path they rode on slowly narrowed to a trail, they made their way into the small forest two by two. Nathan met with them then greeted them with a salute before assisting Amara's dismount. He gave her a smirk, his eyes twinkling with excitement as he led her horse away. Amara's eyes caught her father's shining armour in the small distance as he approached. Amara's face brightened in a smile, her heart suddenly lifting as he caught her in a fierce embrace._

"_Father!" Amara smiled unable to keep tears from falling down her cheek._

"_Pup!" He smiled too before he held out his arms to look upon her attire. "You look beautiful." His voice grew hoarse suddenly and manfully he cleared his throat. Gently he inclined his head toward the clearing beyond a short path through woods. In the twilight Amara could just see the soft light of lanterns that graced their path with their glow. Her father preceded her while her brother brought up the rear as the head of the guards. They walked the long path in that formation until the rubbly stone under their feet gave way to soft lush grass, its low, gentle blades caressing Amara's boots with each step. The trees opened into a small grove where the seats were arranged to form a generous aisle of green between them. Guests on either side stood smiling as she started to walk by them. By an invisible prompt a gentle harp started to play, each tone pristine as it resonated through the still air. The music started softly gathering then rolling through like a gentle breeze. Then as if by magic or spell, small lights above her seemingly suspended in mid-air, began to glow setting an enchanting mood all around her. Halfway down to the altar of beautifully carved wood, the harp was joined by a most unusual instrument of wood and strings. Soulful notes silkily caressed and entwined with the harp's melody. The guests around her breathed a collective gasp as the soft sounds beautifully wove through the harp's music like a voice. Amara smiled, remembering how excited Elise was when she had first heard the sound. She had clasped their hands together as she listened enraptured by it. Amara giggled softly behind her father as she remembered her beloved kissing her repeatedly when she told her that such music would be playing at their wedding. Amara looked all about her, taking in the beautiful arrangements of flowers and willowy branches gently bound into beautiful shapes to hold lanterns and little candles like stars. She wanted to etch every detail into her memory, from the smiles of her friends to the tears down her mother's cheek, to the smell of fresh earth and grass beneath her feet. She wanted to remember every part of this day forever, even the chill kiss of the air upon her heated face as the day slowly succumbed to the night. The altar was mere step away when her guard dropped away into their allocated positions and her father turned back to her and pressed a loving kiss on her forehead before going to her mother's side. Respectfully she acknowledged the Revered Mother before warmly smiling at Doth next to her. By her side Caleb stood smiling with amusement as Amara took a breath and finally turned back around to face the crowd._

_The music softened ever so slightly then as gently as before it began to gather once more. All eyes now turned to the top of the aisle. Soft whispers of awe tumbled from the guests standing at the very back row. Amara's heart thundered as she started seeing people's head swivelling and bobbing as her love began her walked down the long path. Amara held a pent breath as she saw the first glimpse of the woman she loved. Firstly she noticed Elise's delicate bare feet peeking through a sheer fabric that shimmered as it flowed around her with each step upon the grass. The tones of deep red at her feet, graduated upwards to the soft colour of burnt orange then gold. In the soft twilight the sight of her beautiful legs entwined by her vallaslin ghosted through the fabric as Amara's eyes drew upwards and marvelled at its effect. The intricate lines seemingly melded into the colours of her skirt as it lightened at her hips. Layered strips of leather dropping down from her hips gave her modesty. The gentle lights above her seemed to pulse stronger as she passed, illuminating her beauty more. Amara was enthralled unable and unwilling to look away._

_Amara swallowed hard the lump in her throat as her sight roved upwards and were met by a trim waist tightly hugged by a soft corset of leather and silk. The leather was the colour wood and ran around Elise's hips in a thick belt across her belly before strips of it ran vertically up the bodice further accentuating her beautiful waistline. The silk in between the leather was beautifully embroidered with the same damask pattern of Amara's vest only finer and were the colours of brass with swirls of dark brown velvet throughout. Amara felt a rush of heat to her cheeks when her eyes found the top of Elise's breasts gathered gently at the corset's low neckline. The corset was similar in concept to the Dalish leather armour, her shoulders were covered by soft pauldrons of the same material trimmed at the edges with a thin line of supple leather. Her arms were bare as was her graceful neck, exposed by soft curls of hair gathered gently against her head. Amara's heart quickened and lifted with the music's swell as her amber eyes locked with Elise's green ones. The small lights reflected in them drew her in deeper and deeper. The whole world melted away and on each other's eyes did both their gazes stay until the moment Elise had walked near enough to touch. Slowly their faces drew closer together. The guests cooed at them as Amara's lips brushed Elise's cheek. The Keeper closed her eyes upon hearing the woman she loved tell her she was beautiful beyond words. They parted slightly again to face the altar and Amara trembled with excitement as Elise's hand wrapped around her forearm and lovingly rested on her wrist. _

_The ceremony proceeded like a blur as Amara felt Elise's presence envelop her. Her mind only seemed to clear as if waking from a dream when Doth, the eldest Dalish of the clan addressed her._

"_Amara Elissa Cousland, state your reason to be with our Keeper __Elotriel Astisha Da'elgar and make your promise before all assembled here who bear witness." Doth's slim worn hand indicated toward Elise as she waited for a reply. Amara turned to the woman she loved and held both her hands. Her eyes rested upon green pools of light as she gave the Keeper a loving smile. _

"_Elise…" Her heart swelled with feeling as she uttered the Keeper's name. "I promise to give you every part of me in love and life. You are my beginning and my end and I would be by your side… Your Bound, for as long as you'll have me." Elise gasped, completely surprised that Amara chose the ancient word the Dalish used for joining. Her reaction made Amara's smile broaden and her eyes twinkle with mirth. After a slight pause Elise regained her composure, smiling warmly upon the woman she loved she l moistened her lips to speak._

"_Amara, I accept you as mine as I will be yours." Elise felt Amara grip her hands tighter. In the background both the Revered Mother and the Dalish elder acknowledged their vows and pronounced them married. Amara could vaguely hear a hum of cheers from the crowd, her eyes and attention honed on the woman standing before her. Somewhere in the muffled din she heard the Revered Mother give her permission to kiss her wife but their faces had already drawn closer, their brow and noses touching as their lips melted into each other's mouths. The music lifted high in a joyous refrain and Amara heaved the Keeper off the ground in a passionate kiss._

_Elise blushed profusely as they parted and her feet touched the ground again. Caleb punched his sister on the arm before hugging her tightly. She heard Andriel's shrill shriek as her First caught her in exuberant embrace. Amara and she received many rounds of hugs and congratulations before they walked back down the path as newly-weds and entered a fine horse drawn carriage that waited to take them back to the manor for the evening's festivities._

…

"Elise…" Amara groaned in Leliana's arms, her expression more pained than before. Leliana closed her eyes and held her tightly even as she felt her own heart breaking. Then as if by more than mere coincidence the Keeper entered the ruins. Leliana held an uncomfortable breath as she felt Elise's eyes looking between her and the Warden in her arms. She saw hurt briefly flash in that gaze before Elise politely inclined her head in a silent greeting. She cleared throat softly before she spoke.

"How is she?" There was a slight tremor to her voice and the bard's keen ears heard it.

"Actually she's been calling for you in her sleep." Gently Leliana disentangled the Warden's body from hers then gently lowered her onto the ground. Uneasily she stepped away from the sleeping Warden. "The light is still low, could you watch over her while I hunt?" Elise nodded her head after a moment and watched the bard leave the ruins. Alone with Amara again, she stood a long time watching her sleep. A groan reached her ears followed by the sound of her name. Elise lowered herself on the ground next to her and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Amara's waist.

Amara felt that familiar thrum run through her. She felt arms grip her tightly along with the whisper of a soft breath on the back of her neck. Elise's presence surrounded her again like the feeling of drinking rain after days of thirst. A tear fell down her cheek surprising her. She thought she had been dreaming again not realizing she had woken.

"I was dreaming of our wedding day." Amara's voice came out in a croak. She felt Elise gasp behind her. "I was so happy… we were so happy." Her body trembled sharply as she suppressed a sob.

"Oh Amara…" Elise's voice shook. Silence reigned for a moment. "That was as good day… and we had good years after that." Elise heard Amara sniff loudly.

"That wasn't enough time…we…" Amara's voice broke and she fell silent. Elise closed her eyes tightly. "We had so much more to do." She said after a while, her voice thick with regret and longing. Tears fell down Elise's face and she held Amara tighter hoping to still her own trembling.

"My love… I'll cherish what we had for always." Desperately she hoped for composure. Even this time was precious despite how painful it was. "Perhaps someday we can be again what grief and danger had torn apart." For a long moment they held each other some more.

"I saw you and him… I came back when I received your letter." Elise gasped audibly. "I wanted so desperately to come to you… to hold you both." A sob racked Amara's frame. Together they cried unashamedly.

"My love…" Amara felt her wife's lips press against her neck. She shut her eyes tightly desperately committing it to memory.

"This task before me no other can do now." Doggedly she continued. She turned her body awkwardly as the lashing bit and caught her skin. Amara met Elise's stare. "I have to finish this, for you and him." The Warden's weak smile broke the Keeper's heart. "It's the only way to keep you both safe. I want to come back if I am able."

Pain crossed the Keeper's features. She closed her eyes and steeled her heart. "Amara…" A long pause ensued. "There's something I need to tell you." Elise opened her eyes though she didn't want to see what happened next. "In my loneliness and despair, I…" Her mouth trembled and she willed herself to continue. "I took a lover." Hurt flashed across Amara's features. Elise shut her eyes tightly not wanting to see. The following silence was long and her heart raced in her chest. She gasped when she felt Amara's body press close to hers.

"How can I begrudge you the comfort you took with the way I've failed you?" Amara's throat tightened suddenly. "I can never undo what I've done. When this is all over and if we are still what we were to each other, I would come back if you think you would have me."

Elise took a shuddering breath, pain and confusion racing through her mind. "I don't know Amara…" A sudden sob welled out of her throat as tears stung her eyes. Amara sighed and held her closer.

"Shh… it's ok love." She felt Elise cry against her neck. Her bound hand gently caressed the Keeper's shaking shoulders. "You don't have to know now." Elise's moved away slightly to look into her amber eyes. "I can wait till my task is done." A strange calm settled on Amara's heart. It was the quietest her soul had been since nature called her. Elise nodded weakly before settling back down.

Perhaps hours went by when Elise stirred awake. She woke up to a soft amber stare and a gentle smile. It was a dream perhaps, her waking mind whispered, still hazy from sleep. She smiled back and pretended all was as it was for just a moment longer. She treasured this moment between them… Creators, there was precious little of it. She let out a trembling sigh and moved away. She felt Amara's breath catch. Slowly she sat up and looked down at the Warden.

"I'll be right back." Weakly she smiled then walked away. The next long moment was torturous. Amara's heart thundered wildly as she hoped for Elise's return. Their brief and painful reunion was ending and inwardly she wanted as much as she could grasp. Her gentle steps reached her ears and Amara's head snapped to attention. Elise sat down next to her. Gently she held Amara's bound hands, her fingers lightly caressing the Warden's small white band as she smiled. Slowly she drew the dagger from her hip. Amara watched as the Keeper cut away at her bindings. As soon as her hands were free they flew up around the Keeper's shoulders and hugged Elise fiercely. A hoarse sob rented out of her echoed by the Keeper's cry. After a moment they slowly parted once more.

Elise pulled out a small figure of a tree and handed it to Amara. It fit in the palm of her hand, its detail beautifully rendered to exact likeness. Amara recognised it easily. It was their tree. The one they had sat under when they had first met. The same one the Keeper always read her books under. The tree they rested on after a hard day's work caring for and providing for their clan. Amara gently closed her fingers around it, lovingly caressing its smooth lines.

"Something to remember us by." The Keeper planted a kiss on her forehead. Against her skin she spoke again. "For a blessed name-day ma'arlath." Amara looked up and caught her lips in a sudden desperate kiss. Slowly they parted breathing hard.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?" Amara's voice was barely audible. Elise bowed her head and silently nodded. A surge of emotions threatened to burst from Amara's chest. Bravely she fought it all down. "Now?"

"Yes love." Elise cupped her cheeks and gently tilted her head upwards. Emotions ran havoc on her face. She kissed Amara for the last time then stood up and walked out of the ruins not daring to look back at Amara's crumpled form on the ground.

…

Morrigan sat quietly by the small fire outside. The day was bright and surprisingly warm. She ached from the battles of the night but the disquiet in her mind bothered her more. It had been hours since the Keeper had left and the Warden had still not come out of her ruins. Several times in the day her treacherous steps led her toward the entrance before she regained control of them and turned back to sit by the fire again. Usually on a day when they rested she immersed herself studying her mother's grimoire but today those moments barely lasted through several pages. Unhappily she took to taunting the boy, her barbs sharper the usual. Angrily she glared daggers at the bard whenever she made the move towards the ruins. She snorted in contempt each time the bard scoffed at her then raised her hands in surrender and sat back down. Camp was a dismal place - even she could feel it and she barely deigned to participate in its bonding activities.

It was late in the afternoon when the Warden's worn countenance emerged out of the ruins. She met all with a wry smile then quietly paced the perimeter stretching her legs and arms. Morrigan ached that the Warden had not acknowledged her specifically. She worried at the Warden's state of mind. She had spoken to no one yet though she smiled, nodded and listened. Everyone's head snapped to attention when she declared she was going by the stream to wash up. They all watched her receded quietly. Morrigan turned her gaze back to the flames just as unhappily as before. Her thoughts were interrupted by the boy's sudden cry of alarm.

"Amara! She ran! Just took off her armour and ran!" He was stunned never having witness her turning before. "She's a…" He swallowed hard. "She turned into a…" With a groan Morrigan stood up and walked over to him, her eyes regarding him impatiently.

"Yes Alistair. A wolf." With a scoff light shimmered all around her as her form shifted to her wolf. With an annoyed glare she trotted off in the Warden's direction. Night found them by the stream. Morrigan quietly approached the Warden who stood naked in the light of the two moons. The line of her body was supple, edged and accentuated by the cool light. She looked out over the water in silence seemingly deep in thought. Morrigan reformed back onto two legs and slowly she drew nearer. Hesitantly she wrapped arms around the Warden's waist. Amara acknowledged her wordlessly by leaning into her. Morrigan sighed, her level of relief surprising her. She gathered her courage to speak.

"Things have changed, haven't they?" The witch's question hung between them for a moment. Amara turned her head slightly and brushed the witch's brow with her lips.

"Some things have… others not." Amara turned some more and met her golden eyes. They held her stare for a moment. "Hunt with me?" A smile reached the witch's golden eyes as she nodded her assent. They ran free in the moonlight together.

…


	65. Chapter 65 Fragmented

**Notes: So sorry this took so long to get out. The last few chapters wiped me out emotionally and it was challenging to regain momentum. Thanks so much for your kind reviews, they have been a fantastic source of motivation. Huge enormous thank you to Aeowyn99 (ChaseingTheWind) for her constant support, helping me sort out all the grammatical gremlins and for helping me bring Amara's, Morrigan's and Leliana's emotions to vivid life.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and please let me know your thoughts.**

'**Tis good to be back.**

* * *

**65 Fragmented**

Morrigan's brow creased a little as she watched the naked Warden crouched on the ground. Amara had lost weight, the wretched time spent confined in the ruins had taken its toll on her both physically and mentally. She seemed quiet lately, her usual good humour and ease absent from her step and when they marched her eyes gazed either toward the distant horizon or drawn inward in silent thought. She spoke to her companions, but Morrigan noticed it was never for long and often it ended with Amara finding an excuse to be alone. Though Morrigan worried she mentioned nothing, trusting and hoping that the Warden would speak to her of it when she was ready.

The witch looked forward to their evening forays when the Warden was closest to her usual disposition. Their last few evenings together had become somewhat of a ritual. First, after walking for hours on the road to Denerim, they would set up camp. Amara would then set the watch and other duties for the night before looking over to her with a small smile. Leaving their companions behind, they walked together a small distance away before the Warden eased out of her armour and transformed into her wolf.

No matter how many times Morrigan saw her turn she never grew tired of the magnificent sight. Her skin darkened like black velvet, the muscles it covered rippling as they grew. Bone and sinews cracked then lengthened before rapid healing set it in its new shape. It was beautiful - a fluid transition despite the breaking of bones. It looked painful too, but the Warden endured it in near silence every time. It sent Morrigan's heart hammering with the same excitement and fierce wildness as it did the first time.

They hunted till they had collected enough for their companions to share and during which Morrigan noticed that the Warden found a measure of serenity that was absent in her human state. They revelled in the freedom and simplicity of their actions as wolves and Morrigan bided her time hoping that the Warden's self-imposed torment was nearing its end. Some moments she could almost sense it. Her golden eyes stared into the Warden's soul and within that amber sea of regret and sadness she became the rock her lover clung onto. In that moment of vulnerability, they stopped to reform back on two legs and Amara permitted their embrace, wordlessly accepting her protection.

On the fourth night since the Keeper's departure, Morrigan watched the dark grey wolf in front of her closely. The Warden's body was low to the ground, her head lowered as each paw lifted slowly step after step while she crept through the tall grass stalking their quarry. Morrigan lifted her snout to the air. The smell of grass and earth reached her, a combination she knew only too well. They brought back the occasional fowl or pheasant for the rest of their party but, for the most part, the swift-footed hare was their prey. The Warden loved how the creature zigged then zagged as it darted about desperately trying to evade them. In wonder, Morrigan watched the Warden tear up the ground in long strides of outstretched limbs as she closed the distance between herself and the hare. Sensing its demise so close at hand, the hare turned sharply in a desperate move that the Warden easily predicted resulting in her running down her prey before quick bite and shake snapped its neck. Between them, they ate the hare warm and bloody as wolves, not bothering to revert back into their human shapes to cook them. With hunger sated they returned to the hunt to provide for the rest of their companions. After they had washed their faces clean of blood in a stream the limp offerings were gutted and skinned then placed in a sack to be taken back to camp.

They were silent for most of the way and though normally they weren't frivolous with words, Morrigan missed the small, intimate conversations they used to indulge in. She missed a lot of things lately during the Warden's detachment, like the way the Warden would smirk at her when they woke together and the sound of her laughter ringing through camp or during their hike. She smiled recalling the way the Warden would entice her seductively while she tried to read her mother's grimoire and how those soft lips danced with hers while they kissed in a passionate embrace. Morrigan missed the Warden's unguarded show of affection the most and she ached inside for her touch. There was an insurmountable wall between them that Amara had built around herself to keep everything and everyone out. It squeezed her heart how the Warden had held her at arm's length for days, but she tried to be patient, understanding that the Warden needed time.

"You are quiet tonight my dear." A light voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Her heart hammered a little louder in her ears as her body reflexively quickened.

"I was simply in thought, dear Warden." A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth and warmth suddenly surged in her chest. Amara was finally talking. Finally caring… finally seeing her. Her breath hitched. This _infatuation_ has made her weak. All these... _feelings_ for a mere handful of words and a curious acknowledgment? She shook her head and scoffed. _'Tis irrational! _She was a fool to allow herself to fall this far, to be so _affected_.

Yet that warmth stayed as Amara returned that smile with softened eyes and wove their fingers together as they walked. Involuntarily Morrigan squeezed the Warden's hand tighter, avidly savouring the touch. Amara's smile pursed into a cheeky smirk before she looked ahead, making Morrigan's heart swell to glimpse the Warden's playful nature. It was a welcomed sight and a soft unbidden sigh escaped her lips making the Warden look over to her again. Their eyes lingered in each other's stare. Amara's lips parted as if to speak but after a moment she kept her silence then closed them again. Sudden frustration rolled through Morrigan, loneliness and need gripping her heart like a vice. For a moment, she wanted to rage against the Warden's wall and make her see how wrong she felt inside. She closed her eyes briefly before looking away fighting the sting in the corners of them. It sickened her how much she needed the Warden to make her feel right again.

_I will not give in to this weakness._

She took discreet breath and fought for calm.

Amara noticed a frown appear on the witch's face where there was a small smile only moments before. The line of her body had tightened when before her shoulders had sat at ease. Sudden concern and need to comfort forced her to smile. It was hard to smile, _Maker_ it was hard to breathe through that deep constant ache in her chest, but upon seeing the witch's face light up then suddenly dim she had to try. Her lips trembled slightly as she tried to keep emotion - any emotion no matter how small from engulfing her. She hurt too much the last few days it was nearly unbearable and watching those golden eyes searching her soul now threatened the fragile shield she had built to protect her heart.

"So, my dear sorceress, what kind of beautiful thoughts are running through that beautiful mind of yours?" Desperately she kept her voice from shaking, looking away from those cunning eyes while she waited for the witch's answer.

"I am reminded of our first meeting in the Wilds." The witch's deep sensuous tone sent a hum of excitement through her. Her eyes snapped back to the witch. It was the last thing she ever expected Morrigan to say.

"Oh?" She raised a brow inquisitively, curiosity driving the apprehension from her mind.

"Yes, we've come quite far since, you and I. Wouldn't you agree?" Morrigan chose her words cautiously. The Warden had finally lowered her guard and she wanted every chance to keep her from retreating behind those walls again.

"From awkward glances to comfortable silences." Morrigan mused with a smile and continued to walk, not daring to stop for fear of breaking the Warden's attention on her. Camp loomed in the distance and ever so slightly she slowed her pace. She saw the Warden's mouth curve into a half smile as she nodded. Morrigan's heart hammered faster at the sight of it.

"I am aware that I have little talent for forming friendships - to put it lightly. 'Tis something I knew nothing of nor ever thought I needed." Apprehension rose in Morrigan's chest. The Warden silently waited on her next words intently. "I know we have been lovers for some time now and I hope we have formed a friendship too." Morrigan shook slightly, fearing the Warden would pull away at any moment. "What I mean to say is I am here for you, should you need to talk - as a friend… if that is what you require of me." Hurriedly she ran out the words, cursing inwardly at how awkward she sounded. She stopped walking to face the Warden and silence stretched for a long moment as the Warden considered her words.

Amara's heart quickened, her mind racing with thoughts. It touched her deeply that her lover took such care with her bruised heart while at the same time those traitorous thoughts of self-loathing pushed into her head, mocking her that she deserved less. Amara closed her eyes tightly trying to find a way through her warring emotions. She focused her mind on Morrigan's offer and cautiously grasped it. She swallowed hard and opened her eyes to meet the witch's soft golden stare.

"When I feel able to or feel the need to talk, I shall..." Her throat tightened and her words caught in it. She swallowed again. "I shall come to you." She saw relief flash across her lover's features and golden eyes narrowed slightly with a smile. Morrigan took her hands and held it warmly before turning away to resume their trek toward camp. With a shuddering breath Amara followed. Morrigan knew exactly what she needed. They fit perfectly together like a hand in glove. If it weren't for the Blight they would have been happy together for always.

Amara frowned suddenly. Under those circumstances they may have never met. Uneasiness returned to her. Under those circumstances she would never have had to leave Elise. Guilt returned tenfold and vainly Amara tried to ignore the taunting voice in her mind telling her that she deserved _much_ less.

…

Alistair stirred at the barley and oats by the fire while he listened to soft notes resonating through the air from Leliana's lute. The bard was quiet tonight, almost lost in her music. Amara went hunting with the witch every night leaving Leliana morose and feeling disregarded. He had spent the last few nights on watch with her keeping her company and offering a friendly ear should she want to speak.

"Has she spoken to you much?" Leliana's fingers came to an abrupt stop on the lute. Blue eyes searched his almost desperately. Inwardly Alistair sighed before shaking his head.

"Not much. I mean, I guess as much as she speaks to anyone these days." Concern for his fellow Warden grew in his mind. Amara had not been herself since the Keeper left. With a small wince, he gently shifted the barley off the flames and onto the low burning coals to keep it warm.

"I have been worried about her." Leliana let out a sigh unerringly echoing the Warden's thoughts. "The hardest part is I know she's hurting and I want to help, but she won't let me in." Gentle flames danced in front of her. Amara had kissed her during an untamed display of desire, even after what they had decided on the lake, but lately it was as if their cumulative interludes had meant nothing. Pain suddenly flared up in her chest. It seared, parting mouth with a sharp intake of breath. It was a cry she desperately wanted to silence. Slowly she let out the pained breath while her eyes worked hard to hold back the tears.

"I'm sure she just needs a little more time." Alistair's voice sounded a little shriller than usual. He tried so hard to cheer her up, Leliana knew this. But sometimes nothing could lift her dark mood. She nodded in silence then took up her lute once more.

"I think she's avoiding me." Her voice was barely audible through her strumming. Alistair met her eyes briefly before looking at the flames.

"Aren't you on watch with her tonight?" Her heart lifted with Alistair's soft timbre, remembering how Amara had organised the watch duties. Her features lightened with a small smile but then just as quickly uneasiness in her heart drowned it with a frown. It had been days since they had really spoken and when they did Amara always kept the conversation towards the task at hand. Once or twice Leliana steered it to more personal matters only to have the Warden suddenly remembering to attend to some forgotten task, well away from her. She held a long indrawn breath, wondering with dread how she was going to get through the first half of the night with the Warden.

A small rustle had the Mabari next to them sit up suddenly. Blade cocked his head to the side and looked over to the edge of the clearing. Cautiously the Qunari peered through the darkness then relaxed once more when Blade surged forward with his stumpy tail up and wagging. Leliana's gaze followed the excited Mabari. In the dimness, she heard Amara's warm greeting along with the dull thumps of her pats against Blade's side.

The light hurt Amara's eyes as she approached her companions by the fire. With a squint she carefully she picked out one hare before tossing the bloodied sack to her fellow Warden who eagerly laid out the remaining hares on a bed of glowing coals. By the edges of the light, Blade waited patiently before Amara surrendered the floppy carcass to him with a smile. Morrigan's soft hand brushed against the nape of her neck sending pulses through her very core as delicate fingers entangled in her hair briefly. Amara watched her slender form recede suddenly finding her eyes wandering down to her swaying hips. Her heart thundered and hesitantly she let herself feel the rush of heat that spread through her body. She stared after the witch for a long moment as she crossed the camp to her tent. There by her own small fire Morrigan folded her legs under her as she reclined against a fur covered log that that Sten had brought over at the witch's behest. Through the darkness between them her lover's golden stare unerringly found hers. There was a challenge in them, a wordless question that reached into her before they turned away with uncharacteristic coyness.

Amara took a breath. She had withdrawn from the witch's touch for days, opting to sleep by the fireside in the open air rather than in the warm, intimate shelter she had grown accustomed to sharing. For one moment of rationality, Amara questioned her reasons for such actions. She felt cruel all of a sudden, selfish.

_Why am I doing this? To her… to me?_ Her mind raged against the senseless shackle of denial she punished herself with. Morrigan had offered her friendship during their hunt, willingly settling for less than what she previously had. Amara caught her breath suddenly as memories of the witch encroached.

_The first time they touched…_

_The morning's soft light glinting off pale grey as she stalked in front of her…_

_Golden eyes rolling back as they closed…_

_Raven locks splayed across a pillow in soft sensual lines…_

_Soft delicate arms that held and protected her through the night…_

She thought of the witch's offer during their hunt. An offer of friendship made with the utmost care. It was touching and sincere, an offer made for her benefit alone and ultimately inadequate for Morrigan. Guilty thoughts rose up again. _Selfish. Unworthy._ Amara frowned and this time she fought it hard. One deep breath had her straightening up from feeding Blade. Another breath and she was walking toward the main fire. Both pairs of blue eyes snapped up at her expectantly, making her feel suddenly uneasy. Leliana's eyes in particular nearly had her resolve crumbling. Her steps faltered, every part of her wanted to run, but a stubborn part of her told her it wouldn't do any good so she stayed.

"Alistair." Amber eyes left Leliana's face and swung to her fellow Warden. He raised a brow curiously, not expecting to be addressed. "I'm a little tired from hunting, would you mind taking my watch tonight?" Amara saw Leliana's chest rise up briefly from the corner of her eyes. Alistair's eyes too flitted toward the bard. Unease flashed across his features before he hesitantly nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks." A small smile lifted Amara's lips though she didn't feel it. She turned her gaze to Leliana briefly. The bard was looking down at her lute, her mouth a firm flat line. Amara turned away. "Wake me for the next watch." She threw the words over her shoulder as she retreated towards the small fire in across the clearing.

Leliana took a difficult breath through a tightened throat. Tears stung her eyes as she slowly let the breath out in a jagged shudder that nearly ended in a whimper. Alistair looked at her with sympathy and concern as she wiped off the tear that spilled down her cheek with the back of her hand. With a loud sniff she gathered her composure and blinked away the rest of the gathering tears.

"Leli I'm…" Alistair was barely audible.

"It's okay Alistair. I just need to be alone." She stood up quickly and disappeared into blessed darkness. Alone by the fire Alistair rubbed his face and covered his mouth and nose in complete astonishment.

…

Soft footfalls and the small clinking of metal drew her eyes from the blurring words on the page. Her small fire slowly revealed the Warden's countenance as she neared. Amara's face was pensive, the line of her body like skittish prey. Morrigan's heart hammered with apprehension and curiosity. She averted her eyes back to the flames as the Warden entered her small circle of light.

"Could you stand my company for a little longer?" Amara winced inwardly at her piteous voice. Golden eyes snapped back to her with a small smile dancing in them.

"Of course dear Warden." Morrigan's voice was warm and carried a touch of surprise. A long silence stretched between them. Awkwardly Amara sat down before the flames desperately trying to recall that she used to do this quite often, trying to remember that this was how they usually ended their day. She closed her eyes and took a centring breath, she longed for the ease between them. She longed for Morrigan's calm assumption that she would sit by her side and that she belonged there. Amara opened her eyes slowly against the firelight.

"I'm sorry I've been distant." Her breath caught in her chest as she fought to continue. "It was never my intention to hurt you and I'm sorry that my selfish actions have caused you grief." From the corner of her eyes, she saw Morrigan sit up straighter. The witch moved closer, stopping just short of their heads being able to touch. "I do not deserve the affections you give me, nor your care or patience… nor your understanding." Her voice lost volume with each word then silence grew and nearly deafened her.

"Warden…" The witch's sensual tone broke it. Morrigan's hand caressed her stiff shoulder then slowly travelled up along her neck. Long fingers lazily played in her hair at the nape of it before they grabbed a fist full of her locks firmly but not roughly. The witch's warm breaths shuddered softly with yearning by her ear. "Why don't you let me decide what is worthy of me and what is not." Soft lips caressed the side her face making Amara closed her eyes with exhilaration. When she opened her eyes to look upon the witch those warm luscious lips caught hers in a searing kiss. It took her breath away, making the blood pump in her ears and the rest of the world fade. Their lips continued crushing together while Morrigan's fingers curled under the edges of her chest plate for purchase. The witch pulled her in close, hungry for their bodies to touch and heedless of the armour's hardness against her soft delicate frame. In the midst of that heated haze, the Warden managed to scrape together enough sense to unbuckle her plates before bruising her lover further. The witch stood up, her golden gaze smiling down at the Warden undressing. Amara met that gaze with warm hooded eyes as the last buckle came undone. With a seductive lift at the corner of her mouth, Morrigan inclined her head towards the tent, barely bothering to check if the Warden was following as she entered that warm comfortable place that was theirs alone.

The small fire outside lit the tent with a soft glow of warmth. Thick canvas kept the chill at bay while soft fur underfoot cushioned from the hard ground. It seemed like an age since Amara last stood in the familiar surrounds. Part of her wanted to run screaming in frustration and doubt while a larger part wanted nothing more than to drown in her lover's long awaited embrace. Morrigan stood waiting at the centre of the tent with her back to her while Amara remained rooted to the spot by the tent flaps. Slowly and deftly Morrigan removed the long glove and her fingerless bracer giving Amara an unhampered view of her pale slender arms. Nimble fingers next went to the clasps of her robes, where a seemingly mere touch caused them to fall away. Small clothes that adorned her breasts came away next, revealing the smooth alabaster skin of her torso. With her heart in her mouth, Amara was inexorably drawn closer as Morrigan continued to undress. Layers of cloth and leather were peeled from around her hips before soft leather pants we removed.

Amara unable to help it any longer brushed the side of her thigh with a long careful stroke upwards ending on the soft fabric that clung to her hips. Amara's heart thundered as she hooked her fingers under the undergarment's garter. Her lips parted as breaths came harder and faster with want.

Likewise Morrigan breathed, her near naked body humming as the Warden standing behind her was deciding whether or not to join her for the evening. It seemed like a long moment though it was less than a dozen heartbeats. Morrigan sensing the hesitation with dread turned her head slightly to meet the Warden's amber gaze. She covered the Warden's warm hands with her own weaving her fingers along with hers around the only material that still covered her. The heat of unfulfilled desire passed between them. Morrigan moistened her lips before they parted to speak.

"I shall decide tonight and you shall have to trust my decision." Morrigan watched amber eyes close with relief and welcomed resignation. She urged the Warden's hands downwards sliding her underwear down her thighs before feeling them drop onto the ground. Golden eyes narrowed with a smile as the witch then turned her attention to removing the rest of the Warden's armour.

…

Darkness. She was cloaked in it and it swallowed her whole. It comforted her and protected her from eyes of curiosity, lust and hatred that light had often exposed her to. In her old life as a bard, she excelled at straddling the line between the dark and the light, always knowing exactly when to step into one or the other. As much as she enjoyed the commotion and attention she drew in the light it was in darkness she was at her deadliest, her most efficient. It hid the tears as well along with her silent cry of anguish. Now it protected her from her friend's worried stare and Amara's indifferent gaze.

_Amara…_

With a shaky breath, Leliana leant against a tree desperately trying to still her cries. She felt something for the Warden. It was strong and different to anything she had ever felt before. As little as she knew of the Warden there was much that only she knew, she was sure of it.

Memories assaulted her. She tried to block them away, but they were relentless.

_Those strong arms held her closely and protectively as she told of her betrayal and torture._

_That tender amber gaze that caressed her body as she touched each scar._

_The same gaze that met hers when Amara promised to keep her safe…_

She rubbed her wet face in sudden frustration. The Warden wasn't hers and she held no claim over her. All they had were stolen moments of tenderness and trust. There would be nothing more and at the moment she certainly felt like there was nothing more. Leliana shook her head trying to clear it.

_You're just a friend. Be content with it._

Deeply she breathed trying to will the ache in her chest away. She looked all about. The camp was so quiet. Two fires drew her blurry vision. At one Alistair portioned out the food while Wynne, Zevran and Sten waited. At the other, there was not a soul to be seen. Heaviness returned to her heart like a blow. She closed her eyes tightly trying not to think of what the Warden and the Witch were doing now. She clutched at her chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

_Was I not good enough, never enough?_

She felt foolish suddenly, like a love sick girl being strung along. _Maker she never learned_. She wanted her so badly. She had started all this when the Warden only ever offered friendship. She forced that first kiss and even after everything had miraculously stayed unchanged she couldn't leave it alone. She gave the Warden another uninvited kiss, changing everything irrecoverably. Her hands pressed hard against her eyes wanting the tears to stop. She took slow shaky breaths focusing her mind into ignoring her fraying emotions. She'll come back to her companions soon, but for just a little longer she stayed in the dark, alone.

…

Within the warm shelter of canvas and fur, Amara's heart was finally slowing, her muscles relaxing into that well used fatigue that had her feeling boneless. She encircled the witch with a warm embrace, feeling a cool sensation in places where their mingled sweat had gathered. Morrigan lifted her head for a moment to stare at her contently with a smile before lifting a fur throw over their bodies for the night. Amara's lips lifted into a smile, feeling a part of her sliding back into its proper place. Her eyes closed hoping for a peaceful reprieve and a dreamless sleep.

…

_The world was in a haze, fog dancing before her vision. Irritably she rubbed her eyes wanting to clear them so she could see the familiar surrounds. Amara was back in the ruins again, dark and chill smelling of moist earth. A soft light drew her attention to a woman on the ground. Dark and scraggly hair clung to her. She looked familiar, fevered and soaked in sweat. A tight lashing bound her hands and neck, making Amara reflexively touch her own throat. Sudden recognition rushed at her making her heart lurch. She was gazing at herself. She was that woman on the ground, piteous and pathetic._

'_Was this a memory?' Amara stood in utter shock as her own amber eyes, lacklustre and delirious, met her stare briefly before closing in pain._

"_We really are pathetic at the moment aren't we?" A voice, her voice with a slight rumble startled her from the disturbing sight. A majestic dark grey wolf walked to her side and gave her a baleful look before casting its bright eyes on their body writhing on the ground. Hesitantly Amara nodded. A tremor went through her, as her mind furiously tried to grasp what was happening. Feeling her nerves start to settle she addressed the wolf._

"_What's wrong with us?" She tore her eyes from the wolf and stared at the near incognizant creature on the ground._

"_Just something that happens to us once in a while. We've spoken like this before but you don't remember it." Her eyes snapped back to the wolf beside her. Her mind struggling to comprehend that she was conversing with it. Amara received a wolfish smirk. It actually smirked at her! She fought the sudden urge to rub her eyes and shook her head a little bit instead._

_She found her voice again. "It does feel familiar, this." Her head moved about indicating to what was before her. "All of this… us watching… us." The wolf next to her nodded in a human-like fashion. Voices had both of them turning their heads to the ruins' opening. Their broken self looked toward it as well._

_Three women walked in, each showing concern on their faces. Amara recognised them making her heart skip a beat. The Keeper, the Witch and the Bard walked over to the Warden on the ground. Their voices where muffled to her ears. The knife glinted in the firelight as they passed it around between them. Veins were opened and carefully the chalice on the ground was filled with their precious blood. Amara watched Morrigan bring the chalice to the Warden's lips._

"_This is my favourite part." The wolf licked its lips, watching intently as the Witch forced the chalice between the Warden's tightly clamped lips. "Watch how our bitch commands us." The wolf's body was alight with excitement as it paced about next to her. Morrigan's voice was stern, confident and attractively assertive. Amara felt a sudden tremor roll low in her belly. The wolf looked over to her with a knowing smile. She wondered then if it felt it too._

_After a long moment Amara clutched at her stomach. It churned with a slow spread of burning that radiated outward and travelled through her veins like molten blood. Euphoria came next, pure and exquisite before the white hot truth slammed into her chest. Amara near fell to her knees as she doubled over with a cry._

_The force inside her was overwhelming. The wolf looked at her panting heavily, its eyes drooping so she could see the reddish inner lining of its lids. 'Does it feel it too? Is that even possible?' Amara's mind was reeling with questions._

_A separate consciousness slammed into her. Foreign at first before her own mind welcomed it like an old friend. They melded together into each other's thought and cognizance combining into one cohesive entity. Amara felt parts of her pulled into the wolf and the Warden on the ground and likewise they fused with her till she could barely see where she ended and the others began. This was a lot to take it… too much._

"_What's happening to me?" Amara tearfully asked of the wolf next to her but found it was no longer there._

_Warmth suffused her being, driving away the fear and panic. It surrounded her and held her tightly making her feel whole. "That my dear… is love." It was an echo of a whisper that rippled in her mind. "We love them dearly, each of them. But for this ritual to work…" It was fading quickly into silence. "…they need to love us too." Amara opened her eyes. She now lay on the ground drenched in sweat. Her eyes found Elise and Morrigan standing over her first and just a little away to the side she found Leliana worriedly raking her hands through her hair. She tasted blood on her lips while her heart still sang with their love. Though she fought it, her eyes closed with exhaustion. Blackness gave way into nothing as she lapsed into sleep._

_She loved them and they each loved her. She was so unworthy to bear such devotion._

_..._

Amara startled awake gasping for breath, her naked form covered in cooling sweat. The tent was dim and the witch's head rested against her chest fast asleep. She whimpered softly, feeling hot tears run down her face. _It was just a dream…_ she desperately thought, but that whisper inside her said _no, it wasn't._ In her mind, she saw a wolf nodding in a human-like fashion.

Amara closed her eyes tightly as sobs escaped her lips. Morrigan startled awake. Sitting up quickly, her long fingers cupped Amara's cheek with worry. Amara continued to cry as she thought of the Keeper, the Witch and the Bard. They did not deserve the pain that she had caused and Amara was adamant that she did not deserve their love. Golden eyes gazed at her in the dimness. She could see it so clearly now. Amara sat up and firmly shrugged away those comforting arms. She willed herself to move, frantically slipping her pants on in the dark and wrapping her cloak about her naked shoulders. Without a word or a backward glance she tore out of the tent and strode into darkness.

...

**NEXT CHAPTER POSTING SOON** \- it's been a while but the next one is shaping up nicely, thanks for your patience and your continued support -

...


	66. Chapter 66 Shards Part 1

**Notes: These next few chapters are basically one BIG, giant one. I played with structure, wanting this to start at Denerim instead of where I left off the last chapter. I wanted to weave the different time lines in and out of each other kind of like a movie where you see the ending at the start then for the rest of the movie you see how the characters arrive to that moment. Because it got so long, I decided to post them in smaller sections despite worrying that my structure will suffer. Hopefully, I've managed to put the breaks at the best places and it will still make good sense. Currently, the 'entire' sequence is over 10K words and I'm not quite done with it yet. What I might do is post it as one complete story on its own for those who want to see the structure completely uninterrupted. **

**Sorry it's been so long in between postings, I hope this monster makes up for it. Thanks for continuing to read this story, I really appreciate the support, comments and reviews I've received. I celebrated a nice milestone of reaching 50K views recently and I'm really grateful for the enjoyment and attention this story is getting. Please let me know what you think. Big thanks to Aeowyn99 for her constant encouragement and for looking over this with me at all hours. Enjoy!**

…

**66 Shards – Part 1**

…

"_People, especially Templars were to be avoided at all cost. My mother seared that lesson into my brain by letting me see their ugliness, their hypocrisy, their lust and greed in vivid detail. She often drew one away from his companions turning him about in the Wilds till he was utterly lost. Then she would enthrall him, setting his heart and mind to desiring her blindly. She would have her fun toying with him as she pleased while I watched and learned. When her own lust was slaked she slew him, her eyes finding mine to ensure I didn't turn away. With his blood still warm on her naked body, she would walk to me and smile down telling me that one day I would know how exactly how to deal with men."_

_The small hearth warmed and lit the room with a soft glow. Golden eyes narrowed a little with the memory, making them burn cold for an instant before turning their attention toward the small shards of glass embedded in swollen flesh. Blood welled then trickled freely as another piece was carefully extracted. Her patient was still, the witch's words had stunned Amara into silence. That recollection at the worst of times turned her stomach though she'd never admit it to anyone. The edge of a small paring knife found another shard in that flesh. This one had gone deep and gently she wiggled the thin steel under an exposed corner making the muscle underneath twitch. Golden eyes carefully studied the glass as she eased it free by knife and thumb. More blood pooled, this piece allowing red rivulets to gather into the curled palm enthusiastically. _

"_How Mother loved to teach. I had been brave and defiant one morning tearing away from her as she tried to strike me for burning the stew. I thought my heart raced with courage as I transformed into a wolf and bolted for the woods. Little did I know it hammered with fear propelling me from those fierce cold eyes that fell on my back as I ran. It seemed like hours before I stopped. The Wilds is vast, I could have wondered for days before seeing the hut again. _

"_On this day, however, my insolence led me to the edges town. Trees thinned and the hard packed road divided the forest floor. It sprawled onwards before me, I had never ventured out this close to the town before. I was young and foolishly thought I could do as I pleased. My wolf form stalked deep in the tree line watching two men repairing a wheel on a litter. I had seen men often, either in Flemeth's bed or traveling the outskirts of the swamp on foot or on horseback. The sight before me was nothing new till the carriage door swung open and 'she' stepped out. A most dazzling woman in a beautiful deep blue, gem encrusted dress met my eyes, wrapping me in wonder and awe. Instantly I wanted to go to her, nearly breaking my cover before I remembered myself. I shook watching her walk about, glittering in the sunlight that seemed to fall upon her as beams through the trees. I circled wide of the back of the carriage and the men for a closer look. Her hair was golden, silky like a horse's mane but so much finer. Half of it was secured with a jewelled clasp while the other half cascaded freely between her shoulders like the curling currents of a stream. I wanted to lay my hand upon it, snake my fingers through to see if the golden beauty I held with my gaze would feel as good in my hands. _

"_More curious than ever I drew nearer still, spying the sumptuous red velvet padding that lined the carriage walls. Keeping a wary eye on the humans, I padded up to it transforming back on to two legs as I peeked inside. My pale hands were a stark contrast to that warmth, the softness of that cloth so foreign to skin that had only ever known the roughness of the Wilds. A wondrous breath escaped my lips as my young eyes darted about. I had never seen such luxury, such riches before and for the first time I wanted to see and experience a world beyond Flemeth and magic… a world beyond the Wilds." _

_Morrigan extracted another shard from the Warden's hand, her eyes focussed and her features still as it came away with blood and torn skin. The Warden's blood was something she had seen spilled time and again, her heart racing with fascination and exhilaration if she dwelled on the thought of it infused with untamed nature and the darkness of the Blight. With a shuddering breath she scraped the dark glass from the blade to join its brethren on knotted surface of the table they sat at. _

"_Morrigan, I am so sorry." Amber eyes beseeched her. The witch avoided the pity in them with ease returning her attention back on the bloody hand she tended._

"_That dear Warden, is the third time you've apologized tonight." The witch's expression remained indifferent and cool. "Your sympathy does not change what has transpired or what I want done to remedy it." The fire in the small hearth crackled, only making the silence that followed thicker._

…

Night was deep all around as she stormed away from the witch's warm shelter.

Amara's steps led to the edge of camp and beyond and did not stop till both dying fires were no longer visible. Winter was close at hand, but she could barely feel the cold air assaulting her skin nor the prickles of bumps that had rallied in desperation to keep her warm. Her frantic breaths bellowed white and her bare feet ignored the frosted dew on the grass underfoot while her mind raced with semi-coherent thoughts. There in the dark she paced about like a mad thing, chewing the corner of her thumb and mumbling denials to herself. She was reeling with the thought that three women loved her. _Loved her._ Her stomach clenched in tight knots.

As hard as she tried to deny the truth, her heart and mind resonated with it—much like how she felt in those ruins after drinking of these women she loved; with just as much fierceness, her heart knew the love they carried for her was gravely misplaced.

_How could I let this happen after all the pain and heartbreak I've already caused? _

She groaned clutching at clumps of her hair and pulling it roughly as she berated herself vehemently.

The previous Blights had lasted decades and she was adamant that her beloved would live a new life without her—without the endless pain of waiting and hoping for her to return. Amara was sure that the Blight would take her life, one way or another, and she was not going to condemn Elise to that grief. It was a choice she made for both of them heedless of how the Keeper felt. So she left that night with the Warden Commander, knowing she broke Elise's heart but ultimately set the Keeper free. That was her intention, one of the last things she could do for the woman she loved.

_That_ was supposed to happen. And for nearly six months of hardship and constant danger she was sure she had made the right choice. They were lonely months, every day and night of it killing her, slowly turning her heart into a decrepit husk of its former self. Every day was the same as she made her way to certain death, the despair and loneliness unbearable, oppressive, and encroaching with every step she took. That was all she knew until _she_ came along with those fierce golden eyes that sparked the dead, parched tinder of her soul. Slowly, carefully an ember formed—its life tenuous at best—before their desire for each other fanned it into roaring flames that restored her. Under Morrigan's care and attention, she was reborn. Gleefully Amara strode into a new life with abandon, strong and invincible. Encouraged and celebrated for all the death and vengeance she dealt out every day. For blissful weeks, she forgot the pain and the loneliness. She forgot that death waited to welcome her, instead finding new life in the witch's embrace.

But nothing had changed.

The Blight remained, as did her duty to stop it or die trying. Her task was not done. Elise, Morrigan… Leliana… she doomed them all to grief—all for loving her.

She covered her mouth to stifle a sob that heedlessly tore out of her lips. _Leliana!_ She shook and doubled over, her body bowing with guilt. Amara had been cruel to her the most, avoiding that caring, loving gaze like a plague. Leliana whom she swore she would keep safe. Leliana who had been through enough pain and torture to last lifetimes. Tears cut hot streams down her cheeks and she crumpled on the ground, tearing at the grass with a growl of utter frustration and self-loathing before she felt the sudden rumble of thunder swelling in her chest. Her tear-stained face looked toward its direction as Blade's soft padding reached her ears. Without preamble, he nudged at her face, slinking his great head under her neck. Amara wrapped him in a tight embrace, feeling his near searing flank and head.

_He had been baking his brains by the fire again_… that simple thought gave Amara reprieve from the guilt that ate away at her, filling her heart with love and gratitude for her oldest friend. A high whimper escaped her lips as she hugged tight her stalwart companion.

"I've made a mess of things boy." Ragged words tore out her lips and muffled in Blade's neck. She breathed in his toasty, earthy smell as tears continued to fall. His distinct scent never changed and it always reminded her of Highever, either of the glade where her tribe camped or within the walls of their room, whenever she and Elise spent time in the manor. It was a simpler life, full of love, laughter and she breathed in deeply, desperate to return to the comfort of those memories, to home. While she sobbed in the woods Blade stayed, unmoving and patient.

The night seemed to pass around her, the cold jolting her awake when the dew had frosted on her face. Exactly when she had lain on the ground she could not be sure, but Blade's great head was on her chest, his breath intermittent warmth on her cheek. Moonlight found her, infused her then wrapped around her. Amara lifted her head off the ground and met Morrigan's golden stare in the night. Surrounded and consumed by her presence, a breath of awe escaped her lips as Morrigan seemed to glide, her hips rocking forward with each step. She was beauty, danger, darkness and light amalgamated into one phenomenal being. Amara was drawn, inescapably into that golden light and just like the first time she was unable to turn away, her eyes tracking those orbs as the witch drew nearer. With a subtle tilt of the chin, Morrigan considered her curiously, a small gesture that Amara had come to recognise when something weighed on the witch's mind. Slowly Amara sat up displacing the Mabari's head and waking him. With a reproachful grumble Blade started back for camp, his body slinking past the witch who absently ran her fingers along his rough as he passed. Knowledge and recollection from her dream had Amara's chest tightening with guilt. She wanted to look away from those golden points that searched her soul but was unable. Resignedly she sighed and gently shook her head side to side.

"I'm sorry Morrigan." A long silence seemed to swallow the night around them. "I woke from a dream and needed to collect myself." Guilt rose up again. She would say nothing of her knowledge. She knew the witch would not appreciate being told how she felt. In equal measure a part of her revelled at the thought that such a woman could love her, quickening her heart with the mere thought of it.

Morrigan sat herself down next to the Warden, slender arms hugging her knees to her chest as her head rested on them. Golden orbs sought amber ones again though the glance was softer this time.

"'Tis not unusual that your dream has bothered you." Amara nodded expecting her to speak of the Warden dreams but as Morrigan continued her heart suddenly lurched. "This is different to the ones you've had. I have watched you stir in your sleep for the past four nights, 'twas only a matter of time before one was bad enough to wake you."

Apprehension rose in Amara's chest, filling her mind with alarm.

_She'd been dreaming?_

Desperately she sought her memories and found nothing.

"You will not remember the others." Morrigan's words seemed intent on echoing her racing thoughts. "Unless you wake from a dream 'tis quite difficult to have a full recollection of it." Golden eyes framed by soft raven hair thoughtfully considered her. The question hung between them and Amara wondered if she should answer it.

"It was a memory… from the ruins… of that night." A dry lump formed in her throat, making her swallow hard. Amara used the moment to stop talking and gaze upon the witch sitting on the damp grass beside her. Being so close, Morrigan's warmth reached her as did their mingled scent, making her stomach clench tightly.

"Those were not easy nights." The witch regarded her, rocking slightly, knees folded as she hugged them. "I had wondered if you recalled much of it." That soft gaze, rare to see, always found Amara in unguarded moments between them. The Warden's heart squeezed, the ever so present guilt compelling her to pull away from her lover and shut herself behind stout walls. She closed her eyes tightly and resisted that reaction.

Amara forced herself to speak her words hesitant. "Not much but more so now." She met that stare but couldn't bring herself to further express her thoughts.

_I know you love me… I've always known there was something more between us_.

She groaned inwardly while more thoughts followed.

_You were right, this will hurt_.

Morrigan's slender fingers trailed down her cheek a moment before curiosity crossed the witch's features.

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly Morrigan." Amara took that hand and pressed her lips against it, holding it close savouring the witch's warmth and scent. Nonchalant the witch smiled then drew away before getting to her feet. Golden eyes looked down at her.

"I came to let you know 'tis time for our watch." The witch turned her steps in the camp's direction. Amara gathered her cloak about her and followed, relieved her emotions though still running high, were no longer disabling.

She took not a dozen paces when she felt it. Cold - like steel sliding into her side, unrelenting and insidious in its advance. Amara gasped loud enough for Morrigan to turn her head. Reflexively the Warden looked down at her naked side just as the cold spread toward her heart.

"Warden?" Morrigan's voice was a mixture of alarm and query as she hurried her steps back to Amara's side. Before her the Warden panted as if winded. Her hands cupped Amara's face instinctually as she asked what the matter was. Those eyes once amber like dark honey now clouded over with shocks of grey. Searing pain came next, biting into her arm like a hot brand. The rough shaft of an arrow tore at her flesh before embedding deep into the Warden's shoulder in front of her. They both cried out in pain, and amber fought with grey as those eyes stared at her wide.

"Morrigan go!" The Warden heaved her to her feet, unsure of when exactly she had fallen on her knees. "I'll hold them off, warn the others and bring my sword." Amara's hurried words finally reached her. The witch opened her mouth to protest, but strong arms from the half-naked Warden pushed her away. "Go Morrigan, you're faster." Confidence and trust in that voice had Morrigan nodding before transforming into her wolf. She ran, but one quick glance behind her showed the warden pulling the offending arrow out from her shoulder and holding it like a spear. Her wolf eyes caught several shadows converging on her lover, but she steeled her heart and continued on to camp, trusting the Warden just as the Warden trusted her.

She ran hard, every stride matching the beating of her heart. Night was still deep and the greyness of her surrounds seemed to stretch endlessly before the main fire became visible. Alistair played with a blade of grass while Leliana shot suddenly to her feet and drew her bow in Morrigan's direction, looking all about eyes blind in the darkness beyond the light. Morrigan stopped in her tracks forming back to herself before she reached their circle.

"Leliana 'tis I." Recognition relaxed the bard's aim, her bow pointing to the ground. "There are Darkspawn up the pass and they're heading this way." Blue eyes wide with alarm met the witch before Morrigan turned away from them. She made for her tent without another backward glance at her companions rallying to action. Quick eyes found the Warden's sword on a pile of leather and plates. She snatched it up acutely aware of how much time had already passed. The sword was solid and heavy in her hands. In all their time together she had never before considered touching Amara's weapon. She clutched it to her chest like a prize and near bumped into the bard as she departed the tent.

"Amara—where is she?" There was a frantic note to that melodic voice. Morrigan brushed past her quickly making for the trees once more.

"She's alone. Follow as fast as you can." Her voice cool and calm belying the panic that raced through her.

Alistair had the party form a defensive circle in the middle of camp, weapons drawn and eyes searching in every direction. Morrigan and Leliana left them behind, charging through the trees taking the most direct route to the Warden. It wasn't the Wilds but Morrigan moved through the trees fluidly, hearing the bard's breath close behind her. Inwardly she berated herself for not already having Amara's equipment enchanted to enable her to carry it in wolf form. Her speed as a human burdened with the weapon was much too slow for her liking, and blood trickled from her upper arm to her hand, slicking her grip on the scabbard.

"Morrigan get down!"

By instinct Morrigan dropped to the ground at the bard's urgent call. Leliana's arrow whistled past her head, embedding into its target a few paces in front of her. The creature groaned then drowning on its own blood, gurgled its last breath. Morrigan sneered at it as she got back on her feet.

She peered at the shadows before her, Darkspawn to their left and right were revealed by their thunderous movement through the brush. They were close, panic and doubt rose in the witch's chest.

By her reckoning Amara was still a short distance away, but seeing numerous Darkspawn charging towards them from the Warden's direction had Morrigan fearing the worst. _The Warden had been overrun and had fallen_.

In her desperation to see the Warden safe, Morrigan fought the impulse to charge through the oncoming pack instead redirecting her sudden need to get to Amara into propelling a large fireball into the creatures midst scattering three of them into the air like armoured debris. When three more easily took their place the witch wondered if a horde was upon them.

Arrows continued to whistle past her. The bard, a small distance away, prayed to the Maker with each shot taking three of them down quickly as others filled their place.

Thickly Darkspawn advanced, pressing them both back toward camp and driving a wedge between them despite the arrows and fireballs that they struck back with.

Groaning in frustration with the delay Morrigan blasted a wall flames at the enemies around her taking satisfaction in their horrific screams before turning to Leliana. "We need to get to Amara now."

"There's too many to get through Morrigan, they will overrun us." Leliana's voice strained against the witch's spells. Arrow after arrow loosed from the bard's bow, one Hurlock getting past them forcing her to draw her dagger.

Like a dance, Leliana gracefully dodged two wild swings of its sword before her blade found the space between the jagged plates on its side. The creature dropped its weapon and clutched the wound that now spewed black as it dropped to its knees. Leliana foot came cracking to the side of its head as she kicked the dying thing away from her.

She took up her bow once more and shot the Hurlocks infringing towards the witch's back. And still more came.

The witch groaned in exasperation. _Was there no end?_

Leliana for the first time noticed the familiar hilt of the Warden's sword, riding high against Morrigan's back. The realisation that Amara was alone and unarmed against numerous enemies suddenly dawned on the bard. Her eyes tore from the sword and began searching past the several Hurlocks that continued to approach. Head shaking, shock rent denial from her lips and she gasped.

"She can't be far Leliana!" Morrigan hands alternated between glowing with cool ice and roaring with fire. "I can hold them off here but you need to get her sword to her now." A quick motion had the Warden's blade sliding from its sheath. Leliana nodded as the witch tossed it to her with a grunt. "Hold this line and you'll find a small clearing."

"Morrigan there's too many here for you." The genuine concern in the bard's tone surprised the witch for a moment before she shook her head.

"Go. There's more than this where Amara is." Dread suffused that sentence. Morrigan cleared her throat and gave the bard a sardonic smile. "I have a spell, but I suggest that you be far away from here before I cast it." With a quick nod Leliana turned, bow across her back, her hands wielding the Warden's blade like it was a part of her, cutting down any in her path as she fought her way to clearing. The witch watched her run into the night, casting paralysis on Hurlocks in bard's way. When that pale sheen of shoulders had finally disappeared Morrigan gathered power between her hands, feeling the scorching ball of flames humming as it built. She murmured the old words that helped her draw from the well of magic within her, stepping back slowly as the Darkspawn encroached all around her.

…

"_I did not have much time to let my curiosity explore the carriage at my leisure. My quick eyes took in as much detail as they could knowing I would not see such wonders again up close." Carefully the witch washed the blood from the Warden's hand, the bowl of water mixed with crushed healing herbs darkened with wisps of crimson as she soaked the bloody cloth in it. Another firm wipe that ensured the infusion seeped into each cut had the Warden grimacing uncomfortably. Morrigan continued with a small smile._

"_Peeking out from beneath a crumpled shawl, the glint of metal caught my eyes. It was thick, golden and moulded into a pattern of swirls and flowers. My mouth gaping, my hand went to it, grasping my fingers around it like a dagger's handle. Soft cool curves rested against my hand as I pulled it from its hiding place. It slid out revealing yet more swirls and flowers embellished with fine cut diamonds and sapphires that continued onwards to grace the back of it. It was heavy, much to my surprise though the handle welcomed my touch comfortably. In complete awe I turned it over, near dropping it as my own surprised eyes stared at me in a flawless reflection. My mother had a looking-glass hanging on a wall of our hut but never had I seen my face so clearly as that time or since."_

_Amber eyes tore away from the bleeding wounds and sought out the witch's stare with a sad smile. Tension rose in Amara's chest recalling the witch's story on their first watch together but before she could say something, the witch continued her tale._

"_Unable to leave it behind my small hands clutched it to my chest as I ducked back under the tree line, my heart racing with excitement and wonder as I sped off back toward the hut. There, crouched behind the larder where I knew I would remain unseen, I caressed my prize tracing each intricate stem with my grubby fingers, my eyes taking in the twinkle of gemstones that graced each flower. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on and it held my fascination for hours. Try as I might my eyes ever sought their reflection marvelling at the colour of them, not dissimilar from the gold that framed the glass." Morrigan's eyes seemed to sparkle though from the small fire or tears from a painful memory Amara could not tell. The witch fell silent._

…

Morrigan's words rolled from her tongue in deep rhythmic waves, a pulsing ball of flames swirling in her hands. Her brow misted and creased as the ball split into two halves that chased each other between her moving hands. A blinding light seem to burst from them as she raised the spheres high above her head. Darkspawn fast approaching slowed, the light and flames giving them pause before they belatedly started scattering in different directions. With a disdainful scoff the witch directed her spell right in the centre of the pack instantly obliterating those it first touched, feeding on their burning, twisting bodies like tinder as the maelstrom formed amongst them, the flames gyrating upwards like a column of fire and destruction lighting the night sky overhead. The flames didn't stop, the column growing ever larger like a gathering storm snatching and devastating all in the inferno's path. Morrigan gasped and shook with strain, spurred and taking strength from the horrific screams around her.

Further down in camp her companions heard the destruction, their heads snapping to attention along with every Darkspawn they fought before using the confusion to their advantage and dealing out death efficiently on the enemies amongst them. Through the trees and a bard slowed slightly sparing the briefest glance in the direction of the screams before she continued to run hoping Amara still held her ground.

The Warden wrested a second short sword from the Hurlock she had just run through with a borrowed blade. Her attention suddenly caught on the distant column of flames that lit up the night sky with swirls of orange and black. Her heart already racing with the effort of fighting for her life lifted again surging power and strength through her straining body, while a smirk formed on her lips.

_Morrigan._

She thought and knew beyond doubt that only the witch could ever unleash a spell of such magnitude. Her awe of the witch fuelled her body and spirit, her sword swings hacking off limbs and stabbing through metal armour with precision and renewed vigour. Her heart sang in battle, her body graceful but deadly as determinedly she fought to get back the witch's side.

Though a dozen strewn bodies lay all about her the Darkspawn kept coming, their pervasive presence quickening her blood with power like quicksilver that flowed through her veins.

She fought them using two short blades that she was unaccustomed to, parrying and distracting with one while the other found their targets between plates of rusted metal.

The stream of Darkspawn had been constant but now it seemed to finally be thinning. Five surrounded her, working her around and around in a circular pattern of jabs and blocks. Two charged her, determined to run her through, and she raised both blades to defend when the thwack of an arrow felled one at her feet. The second she dodged easily, sidestepping before whirling around to bring a blade slicing through the back of an exposed neck.

Two more arrows thudded into the Hurlock at her back.

Amara turned around in time to see it sinking to its knees with a groan. As it tumbled to the ground the Warden saw a familiar face smirking just a few paces behind it.

"I thought you could use a hand." That sweet voice brought a smile to Amara's face. With a smirk Leliana twirled the Cousland sword in her hand before tossing it towards the Warden. "And your sword, courtesy of your witch."

Amara quickly discarded the short blade she held as her own sword unerringly found her hand. Fingers grasped the hilt welcoming its familiar weight.

In a flourish, Amara beheaded the Hurlock closest to her, blood spray following the arc of her steel to the ground. She looked up again to see the last Hurlock fall to the ground with an arrow embedded in his face.

She gave Leliana a smirk, grateful for the aid but the bard avoided her glance, shoulders rising with an intake of breath as she turned away to the fallen bodies, deep blue eyes sweeping for arrows. Moments passed as she retrieved each undamaged missile.

Amara's heart sank, guilt rose up tenfold. The Warden shut her eyes tightly; she wanted to run again but instead fought to take deliberate steps toward the bard. "Leli…"

That familiar voice behind her along with that familiar touch upon her shoulders had the bard forcing a whimper down. Leliana wanted to shrug that hand off, storm away and never look back but the bard was rooted to the spot. She had longed for this, one kind word or gesture to assuage the hurt she felt, the loneliness from the Warden's indifference. "You've been so cold."

Though knowing she deserved scorn, Amara was relieved that the bard did not shover her away. Leliana allowed the contact between to continue.

"I'm sorry Leliana." Amara's heart raced—it would never be enough but it would at least start to make things right.

Leliana was so still and silent before her. Those proud shoulders slumped and a breath tore out of those raggedy.

Amara closed her eyes, her body welcoming the warm leather against her naked chest.

Leliana was broken, defeated, knowing only that she wanted to be in Amara's embrace. Resignedly she leant deeper into the Warden's chest, eyes closing as she fought down tears that ran down her cheek regardless. The warm calloused hand between her shoulder blades moved up ever so gently to the back of her neck before gliding across the front of it then up along her jaw to her cheek.

Amara was close, so close now, nearly erasing that void that had gathered between them. Soft lips touched Leliana's temple, gently at first before firmly pressing against her almost desperately while the Warden's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Leliana…" Keen wolf ears picked up the Warden's voice, they were just ahead. The black and grey of trees parted before golden wolf eyes, opening to a clearing of strewn, broken bodies. Morrigan gasped inwardly at the destruction the Warden had managed to wreak even without her sword and armour. _Such power._ Excitement rolled through her, clenching her gut tightly. Faster she trotted before her keen eyes saw the bard in the Warden's arms.

_That Chantry whore, always pushing her wares where 'tis not wanted._ But doubt slowed her steps. In that ritual it was clear that Amara cared for the girl deeply. Her trotting came to a stop as she considered the intimate embrace she witnessed. A knot in her stomach formed, pain in her chest swelled and unbidden her human shape returned.

Before she could think on it further, dark figures deep in the trees suddenly burst forth. The first of them ran hard, the witch's eyes tracking it as if all of time had slowed for one eternal moment.

Powerlessly she watched the creature make for the Warden's turned back, Amara like a frozen statue that had started to thaw, turned her head ever slightly to her oncoming attacker.

The witch desperately called out a warning, but even that sounded muffled and drawn out to her own ears and was received much too late.

In horror Morrigan witnessed a dark jagged blade pulled back before seeing it sink into soft pale flesh as it ran through her lover's unprotected side.

Morrigan gasped and she raised her staff, releasing a hurried fireball that exploded against several Hurlocks. The force of the blast shoved the Warden and bard forward, Leliana's surprise drowning in the Warden's gasp of pain. Morrigan watched Amara stare at he the blood running down her sides before she sank to her knees, her mouth opened working hard to suck precious breaths in. Amara fell to the ground on her back, stained hands held before her trembling.

"No!" The bard crawled to by the Warden's side, eyes wide and frantic. Morrigan could no longer see Amara's face, but the bard's reaction told her enough. Brazenly she crashed through the trees, lightning streaming from her hands blasting Hurlocks several feet into the air as she fought her way to Amara. Fury fuelled her tempest, dispatching of every Hurlock with a scream of utter vengeance. When all bodies were smoking ruins, Morrigan scrambled to the Warden's side, her hands pressing hard on top the bard's against Amara's wound. Blood ran fast through their fingers and slicked both their palms atop the other. Copper was prevalent in the air as was the sound of the Warden's laboured breathing.

"Amara, no!" Fear and despair rang through the still air. Morrigan's chest tightening as the Warden grew paler.

"Maker!" Streams of tears from sea blue eyes ran down soft cheeks. "We need Wynne!" Frantically the bard looked all about hoping to find a miraculous glimpse of the healer.

"She's too far away." Morrigan watched the Warden's eyes closing. "Amara! Stay awake!" She shook the Warden hard experiencing both relief and remorse as Amara's eyes shot open in agony. "Warden!" Morrigan shook her head as if refusing to accept what she was witnessing. "I have to try."

"What?" Leliana face was in utter shock till hope blazed across her features. She nodded enthusiastically, encouraging the witch. With bated breath she watched Morrigan close her eyes, the witch's face becoming a mask of calm despite the bleeding they desperately tried to slow.

Faster and harder than she ever dared before Morrigan crossed the veil, making the clearing and the Warden's dying breaths fall away and bringing the Fade's barren landscape rushing into her mind. The Fade was quiet as always but for the thunderous rhythm of her heart and with every twisted path she hurriedly took it echoed throughout, near deafening her. Desperately she searched for a Spirit, she had never found one before and let alone spoken to one.

_You know what must be done girl, deep inside you do. For this woman, you seek to change who you truly are when what you are can do so much more._

Flemeth's mocking tone haunted her every step, frantic she looked all about, turning in wary circles. It sounded so much like Flemeth had during one of her lessons. She narrowed her eyes and conjured a fireball in her hand. The Fade bared one's soul and if care was not taken demons could prey upon one's mind. That was one lesson she was sure Flemeth had taught her. Morrigan shook her head. Time was passing much too quickly without yielding any results.

"Show yourself, demon or spirit! I have no time for games." She called into the void, her words reverberating all around her. She heard her mother's laugh in her head though mixed with a raspy breath of something else. Frustrated and infuriated she closed her eyes again, she had been gone long enough and had to return to the physical world, heart racing with fear for what may no longer be there.

_Run to your precious Warden girl. _

Another mocking laugh lingered in her mind as she crashed through the veil back to the small field where Amara lay dying — dying because she failed.

…

Part 2 POSTING SOON

…

_**Another Note: My Facebook page is now on my profile, I'll put updates on my story progress on there, so feel free to check it out and drop me a comment if you want to discuss any fanfic related stuff or suggestions. I will hopefully have the second part and perhaps third part of Shards posted sooner after this rather than later.**_


	67. Chapter 67 Shards Part 2

**Notes: This is the second part of this gigantic chapter. Thanks so much for your encouragement and feedback on the last one. I was quite nervous about it as I have never played with structure this way before. I hope you all like this continuation, I know I left the other one with a bit of a cliff hanger but I swear that looked like the best part to break the first part at… ok I may have enjoyed breaking it there… a lot. I'm really excited to write Morrigan travelling a **_**hopefully**_** unexpected avenue so I'd love to have your feedback on this. A huge thank you again to Aeowyn99 for looking over this for me, you're amazing!**

…

**67 Shards Part 2**

…

_"I had not realized how long I had sat there on the dirt, the mirror cradled in my hands." The witch took a roll of clean linen from her pack and began wrapping Amara's injured hand._

_"So fascinated was I with its beauty and grace that nothing else mattered but that precious thing. I had been bold and I took what I wanted with no one telling what I could have or could not. I grew ever more curious as to what exactly lay beyond the limits of Flemeth's protection, my mind running wild with images of princesses and knights in castles, much like the tales that she would tell me as I lay in my bed before sleep. For the first time in my young life, I had a piece of that world clutched in my grasp, evidence that it existed out of books and tales and for those hours I forgot that I was in the Wilds… until a shadow loomed over me._

_I gasped as I saw my mother's furious reflection, alongside my own, her golden eyes were shaped and coloured similar to mine. Those eyes burnt cold suddenly then narrowed, her lips flattening to a thin line. Fearfully I recoiled holding the mirror protectively against my chest. Her hawk-like glance pinned me where I stood and I knew it was useless to run._

_'What do you have there, girl?' She had asked and I remember clearly how her voice was calm, her hand extended out patiently towards me. I stayed silent for a moment before hesitantly answering her, knowing she would only be angrier if I said nothing at all or refused to show her. Long, knotty fingers grasped the handle I proffered as I told from where and how I had acquired it. Worn fingers turned it in her paper-skinned hand, eyes widening as she herself took in its beauty, captivated for a moment. Staring at her reflection, she seemed to consider my words before those eyes bore into mine and held me with that stony gaze. Silence lapsed as she passed judgement, her lips pursing together like she was about to teach a harsh lesson. Dread crawled all over me and I remember shrinking before that look._

_She twirled the mirror in her hand knowing I watched it closely as it caught the dappled light._

_Her mouth twisted with disdain, her disgust in me evident. 'Of all the lessons I thought you...' she sneered. 'Have you learnt nothing at all?' Her eyes grew cold and dangerous and I watched her dash that mirror against a large, jagged rock on the ground. Shards of it flew in an explosion of light and sound and even in its moment of destruction it was still the most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed. I cried out in despair and grief while metal scrapped on rock repeatedly as Flemeth continued her rage, shouting all the while that I had been careless, risked our safety and home for a trinket, a shiny bauble that had absolutely no value. She shook with fury as she flung the broken mirror to the ground, heedless of my cries._

_She stalked over to me her face contorted with anger. 'Beauty and love have no meaning. Survival and power have meaning.' She struck me hard with the back of her hand, sending me sprawling to the ground next to the shards, each one reflecting my dust covered tear-stained face. 'You will do well to remember that.' _

_She walked away, leaving me stripped of joy and broken from my fascination and wonder._

_I shouted after her, with all the venom I could muster. 'I hate you!'_

_Back stiffening, she stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly to look back at me. 'Yes girl, even hate has more meaning than love.' Her voice was calm again and she continued to the front of the hut leaving me sobbing on the ground."_

_When her words ran out, Morrigan's eyes glistened with tears before anger blazed within. Dashing them away the back of her hand, she stood up from her seat suddenly and walked towards the window overlooking the streets of Denerim below. Amara sat stunned, her uninjured hand going to her mouth absently, her mind reeling, wondering how a mother could do this to her child._

…

Morrigan jolted as if falling in her dreams. Blurred vision was slow to clear as the veil receded and tears streamed down the witch's face. Short, sharp gasps escaped Amara's trembling lips, each exhale ending in a rattling wheeze. By the light of the stars, the Warden looked paler and cooler. She was fading fast and shock, anger, fear and despair collided in the witch's chest, renting a hoarse sob from her lips. Morrigan shook her head in desperate denial, unable to fathom that she was about to lose her lover.

"Morrigan try again! By the Maker, she can't die!" The bard's hysterical cries seemed muffled and drowned out as Morrigan watched Amara's pale, blood-drained lips slowly curve into a smile, amber eyes meeting gold one last time before they started rolling back.

"No! No! No! _No!_" She cried out shaking Amara's shoulder to no avail, watching the Warden slip from her forever. Abruptly, Morrigan was that little girl again, staring at the sharp, broken pieces of a precious thing, reflections of herself shattered a dozen fold, scattered with no hope of becoming whole again.

"Morrigan do something—anything!" Leliana's shrill cry pierced the numbing centre of the witch's soul, interrupting her final moment with the Warden. With a start, Morrigan remembered her mother's words in the Fade then frowned suddenly confused. It was not really her mother, but it knew her just as well. With a loud sniff, she shook herself free of all emotions and instead replacing them with focus and determination. Wynne's lesson in healing along with memories of her mother's cruelty and power melded in her mind presenting a startling solution that she could not deny. She took the bard's discarded dagger and with a groan, dragged it across her arm where the arrow had pierced her. Blood that had clotted ran freely again in rivulets down her arm, gathering in her cupped her palms till it overflowed to drip on the Warden's heaving chest. Leliana gaped as her eyes fixed on the blood pooling on Amara's chest.

Morrigan closed her eyes tightly, old words rolling from her lips, completely incomprehensible to the bard, those lips pulling back in a grimace of pain as she chanted. Light burst forth from her, engulfing both the warden on the ground and herself like a shroud. Acutely she heard the dripping of her blood against the Warden's skin, hissing and steaming as if water touched glowing hot steel. Steadily, more blood flowed, like a stream down her arm, bright crimson and viscous pulsing in time with her heartbeat and spell. It turned into vapour upon touching the Warden then gathered and rose like gnarled fingers of coiling mist. Emaciated like the hand of death itself, it clutched the Warden's body in a tight grip, heaving her back off the ground, bringing Amara back into agonizing wakefulness. A ragged cry tore from the Warden's lips, joined shortly by the witch's pained scream, both trembling violently as the crimson mist, rallying with a life of its own, streamed from the witch to lance deeply into the Warden's pierced side like a gushing flood forced into a small tributary.

Leliana's heart hammered as she looked on, her eyes squinting against sharp points of light that seem to pulse and intensify until it was almost blinding. As much as she needed to watch, part of her longed to recoil, sickened by the sight of pain surging through the Warden's body, as torn jagged flesh began to knit close, the muscle underneath twitching like newly butchered meat. Racked with convulsions, the witch poised above the prone Warden seemed to grow paler. Her brow streamed with sweat and once deep red lips stretched wide with her cries now began bleeding as splits formed along their surface.

Morrigan's eyes sagged and she wavered where she sat spilling the constantly pooling blood from her cupped palm. Soon, her cry grew hoarse then silent leaving only the Warden's gut-wrenching roar tearing through the still night air. Utterly spent, Morrigan pitched forward suddenly, her bloody hand leaving a red smear across the Warden's chest. She heaved laboured breaths as she sat slumped over the Warden.

Amara's cry grew still, her eyes opening to find the witch staring at her miserably. Painfully slow, the Warden raised her hand and cupped one pale tear-streaked cheek before amber eyes started rolling back and closing again.

"Amara…" a breathy word, uttered in exhaustion. "No, Warden!" The witch's groan, long and drawn out ended in a sharp sob.

"Morrigan!" The bard's hands shook the witch hard. "What's happening?" Blues eyes darted from the drained witch to the Warden's reopening wound. "She was healing, Morrigan! I don't understand." Her tone sounded shrill and frantic.

"I don't have enough." A loud sniff, voice thick with pain and resignation. "It takes both blood and mana and I don't have enough of both to sustain her healing." The witch placed a damp forehead on the Warden's chest; her head lolling to the side, witnessing the Warden's fading breaths. "I was so close… but it wasn't enough."

_Not enough._

Those words sank into the bard's crushing heart like a boulder, heavy and constricting. After all she had been through—the Maker had granted her renewed purpose through aiding the Warden with stopping the Blight. Now she was failing both the Maker and Amara. She was not enough, never enough. _Amara is dying._ Her arms hugged her sides tight, unable to still her shaking. _Amara is dying and I cannot stop it._ Tears streamed down her face and a moan tore out of her lips. She shook her head, her eyes squeezed tight trying to deny everything she was seeing and feeling.

_Why can't I stop it?_

_There had to be something—Anything!_

Leliana let out a hoarse sob, desperately wanting to do anything to keep Amara alive, to keep death from closing those amber eyes forever, robbing the world of her light. She had watched the witch used blood magic. A discipline most despised and feared, for the Warden's sake. The witch held nothing back and still it failed. Leliana trembled; it seemed unfair that she didn't possess the mage's talent for she too would give all to save Amara. She would give every ounce if it would help—her everything—songs, life and blood.

_Blood!_ Fierce hope leapt in the bard like wildfire.

"Morrigan! Blood! _My blood!"_ The bard was hysterical and the witch lifted her head from the Warden's chest. She watched the bard take up her dagger and drag the blade up the inside of her forearm, with a groan. "Try again! Your mana and my blood!" Blue eyes pleaded with gold while blood dripped from a long, deep gash on the arm she held out.

With a gasp, the witch sat up straight her eyes darting side to side as she deliberated the bard's actions. Hope flickered inside her though she dared not trust it fully.

"I need this arm too." With a vice-like grip, she grabbed the bard's uninjured arm. As the bard dragged the blade across it the witch had already shut her eyes and began murmuring the words. Light burst forth from the witch again, a tendril this time originating from the bard, sought out the Warden's wound. Amara's eyes shot open once more, torment and pain evident in them. Beside her, the bard's body stiffened, her head thrown back and her eyes wide with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face contorted, mouth twisted with a scream while her life poured from the gashes on her arms, dripping onto the Warden's chest before sizzling then vaporizing into a cloudy stream that rushed into the Warden's side. The witch was relentless, her chants growing in strength, one hand raised as if offering benediction while the Warden trembled and bucked on the ground. The bard shook violently, limbs looking like they would rattle out of joints while the Warden's torn sinews, muscle and skin finally started mending. The bard paled, she mouth now silently screaming while eyes closed with exhaustion, her life ebbing out.

"Morrigan…" A croak, piteous and weak but welcomed all the same, had the witch gasping, eyes opening wide with surprise. "Stop… please… it's killing her…" Amara's voice was barely strong enough to hear. Morrigan dropped her trembling hand and ceased the chant. The bard suddenly slumped forward over the Warden, both falling unconscious. Golden eyes spied a strong rhythm of breath from the Warden's chest before she herself collapse on the ground next to her lover.

…

Heavy booted footfalls approached. Amara cracked one eye open desperately. If it was more Darkpawn they stood no chance in this state. Fingers numb with fatigue managed to curl around the handle of one dagger beneath the bard's body. Leliana was still unconscious and breathing hoarsely by her ear. The witch's presence she could feel but was diminished. Amara forced both eyes to open and leant up on her elbow, gathering her strength for a desperate stance. She vowed to take every single Darkspawn out before they touched the bard and the witch. She dreaded the cold that she hoped would not come.

"Kadan! Over here!" Sten's rumbling voice had her sagging with relief, her eyes closing with exhaustion again. For Amara, moments passed in frantic muffled voices and glimpses of spells glowing with healing here and there. Hands, warm and nurturing caressed her face. The weight of both women against her like a shield was lifted away from her body much to her anguish. She fought with all her strength to pry open her eyes.

"Wynne…" The bard's familiar voice flooded the Warden with relief, adding to the heaviness that fogged her mind.

"What happened child?" The elder mage was perplexed and worried, looking at the three grievously injured women before her while her hands glowed with healing against the bard's chest.

"She was dying, we had to do something." Leliana's words were breathless and slurred.

Through closing eyelids, Amara saw more healing light, this time bringing the sound of the witch calling out her name.

"She is fine Morrigan." Wynne was quick to reassure, seeing golden eyes, ringed with deep circles seeking the Warden out.

"Morrigan…" Was all Amara could manage before she lapsed into complete blackness, seeing nothing and hearing nothing. There was nothing in the void. Nothing but the presence sunlight and moonlight, who stayed to keep her safe.

It was daylight before Amara woke again. Morrigan's soft slender fingers were wrapped around her wrist while the bard's pale sleeping face met her gritty eyes. Amara took a deep breath and looked up at the tent's apex. Fur draped over her as well as her sleeping companions. The soft murmurs of Wynne and Alistair conversing reached her ears, their tone warm and friendly though their words were indecipherable against the sharpening of a blade. Gingerly Amara sat up, dislodging the fur from her chest. She was wearing her soft linen shirt and leather pants. She rubbed her face before running her hand through her hair, her head aching like she drank a whole barrel of ale. Trying to recall the last time she had been awake, images of the previous night flashed across the forefront of her mind—Darkspawn and pain. She gasped and hurriedly lifted her shirt to inspect her side only find sound flesh where a life-threatening wound should have been. Her brow furrowed as she tried to piece together a coherent recollection. Morrigan and Leliana had been there as she fell. She looked over to the sleeping bard, Leliana's brow was creased as she slept and her skin ashen. Dark circles under her eyes told of great exhaustion. Amara gently cupped the bard's cheek, tears forming in corners of her eyes upon seeing a breathy sigh escape Leliana's pale lips. Gently as she could Amara withdrew her hand and turned her attention to sleeping witch on the next bedroll. That same pallor met her stunned stare, Morrigan's lips were cracked and dry, her cheeks sunken and gaunt like life itself had been extracted from her. Amara covered her mouth tightly to stifle a sob from escaping.

_What have they done?_ She asked silently as she shook—disbelief and confusion playing havoc with her already fragile mind.

_At what cost to them …to save my life?_ She asked silently. Guilt sunk in like a suffocating blanket, her mind reeling with troubled thoughts. Her heart hammered so hard it thundered in her ears.

Footsteps drew near just as before the tent flap was raised to admit the elder mage in, her face stunned to find Amara awake and sitting between two women looking distraught.

"Wynne!" The Warden's voice came broken and hoarse from disuse. "Morrigan and Leliana…" her voice now tinged with fear, her chest heaving fast like she had been running. Her hands trembled as a wave of dizziness seems to sway her.

"They are both fine Warden." Wynne hurriedly soothes the warrior before her, affecting a calming tone she continued. "They are utterly spent but will recover with sleep and more healing."

"What in the Maker's name happened Wynne?" Amara heard the distress in her own voice and closed her eyes trying hard to calm her racing thoughts.

"I was hoping you could tell me, child." Wynne came to her and checked for a fever. She looked at Amara curiously, her eyes narrowing slightly. "After the Darkspawn had been dealt with at camp we searched for you. Blade led us up a path of destruction strewn with burning Darkspawn bodies. We found the three of you slumped together, all suffering from an ailment I have rarely seen." Amara sat in shocked silence. The enchanter went to the bard next, checking her breathing and likewise checking for fever. Amara noticed a frown form on the enchanter's face, Wynne's lips flattening with concern. The enchanter grasped the bard's hand and for the first time Amara saw a livid red line running up the bard's arm. Wynne murmured the healing words that erased the pained look from Leliana's face. The bard stirred for a moment before continuing her deep slumber. Wynne inspected Morrigan next, likewise dispensing healing before looking at the anxious Warden.

"I'm afraid they traded their life for mine." Amber eyes snapped to the enchanter's worried gaze. "Wynne if you hadn't found us in time…" Amara's voice faltered, unable to speak of the disastrous outcome they narrowly avoided. She silently released the breath that would have uttered those words.

"Everyone seems to have scraped through ok." Wynne gestured at the empty bedroll between the two women. "You must rest. You have recovered fastest, but you are not yet fit enough to be up and about." Amara nodded before hesitantly crawling into her bed. Wynne smiled and tucked the fur around her neck in a motherly gesture that calmed the Warden further. Amara's eyes found the sleeping witch before her eyelids sagged shut again. Sometime just before blackness took her she heard Wynne's worried sigh.

It was night again when the Warden woke next, hearing Alistair and Morrigan bickering outside the tent loudly. Despite the witch's barbed attacks and her fellow Warden's childish retorts, Amara found herself smiling, appreciating the banter that normally had her cringing. With a disgruntled huff and the rustle of the tent flaps the witch returned to the small shelter, eyes closed, her head shaking in annoyance, her mother's grimoire clutched to her chest. Amara leant on an elbow observing the witch with shock that sent worry spreading up her chest. Morrigan's frame had noticeably lost weight, her arms and fingers around the black book thinner, her collar bones more pronounced. Her cheeks were still sunken and the circles under her eyes, though much lighter were still apparent. Those golden eyes slowly opened to meet the Warden's gaze with mild surprise.

"You are awake." A warm smile formed across those healing lips. Amara smiled back, fighting down the concern that rocked her, trying hard instead to be grateful to see the witch on her feet. Morrigan walk towards the Warden, relief flashing in golden eyes that did not leave Amara. Her steps were careful and measured, attempting to hide pain and injury from her lover's gaze. Unsuccessful, she found Amara throwing the covers off and suddenly standing up to meet her halfway, surprising her with how well the Warden had healed. Strong familiar arms wrapped around her diminished waist and bolstered her up. Gratefully the witch sank into her lover's embrace, her cheek resting against Amara's chest while she listened to that beautiful beating heart inside it. For a long moment, she treasured the warmth between them that she had come so close to losing.

"Morrigan…" The witch ached, hearing her name lovingly caressed by the Warden's lips. Amara smelled of healing sleep mingled with that wild earthy forest scent she had come to know and adore in many ways. "You should not be on your feet my dear." The witch groaned sulkily before gazing up with mock irritation.

Amara smirked at her knowing well that the witch despised being told what she could and could not do. Anticipating a protest she caught those lips in a gentle kiss, mindful of their injured state. Morrigan, however, held no such consideration, desperately pressing her lips into the Warden's kiss with a fervour that had them both groaning. Dancing lips clashed while eager tongues tousled and tasted each other as they both took pleasure in their lover's mouth.

Dizzied, the witch's legs gave out suddenly below her, breaking their kiss.

"Oh hey!" Amara caught her lover, holding her tightly. Concern splashed across her features as she wrapped a supportive arm around Morrigan's waist and led her to the bedrolls before easing her down. Guilt mingled with gratitude crept up her chest. "You risked yourself for me…" Amara frowned, looking down at her lover's fingers, entwined with hers. "You nearly…" Her voice caught by a sudden lump in her throat and tears welled in her eyes. Morrigan's fingers gripped her hand tightly making her glistening eyes snap up to meet the witch's intent stare.

"I did what was necessary." Morrigan smiled weakly before her eyes wandered to the far corner of the tent where the bard still slept soundly. "We both did." Amara caught a hint of approval in that voice, her own eyes following Morrigan's gaze. "You would have done the same Warden if you could."

A moment of silence fell between them before Amara hung her head. The witch was right she thought, knowing she would have done anything for those she loved. Guilt threatened to resurface, but she forced it down, humbled and grateful. She looked over to the witch again and found she had settled on to the bed, her legs folded under her body to keep them warm. Morrigan quietly read her mother's grimoire, eyes hungrily taking in what was written there. Gently Amara took the covers from her bedroll and laid them across the witch's thighs.

She kissed the top of Morrigan's head and then bowed deeply, placing her hand on her chest. "Thank you, ma vhenan." An old gesture of thanks offered for a debt Amara could never repay.

Golden eyes looked at her curiously, before that raven head inclined in acknowledgement. "You are… welcome, Warden."

Their gazes locked for a time before Morrigan returned her attention to the grimoire in front of her. Amara fastened her cloak and walk over to the sleeping bard to check on her. Scarlet strands strayed across a sweating brow, her breathing even. She resisted the urge to stroke those slick locks, not wanting to disturb the bard's much-needed sleep. Satisfied nothing was amiss Amara turned her steps to the tent flaps and spared a glance at both women before walking out into the cold.

Blade bounded up to her before she got to the fire, his seared sides permeating the leather of her armour with warmth. Alistair's head snapped to attention next, his relief much the same as the time he saw her first walked out of Flemeth's hut after being injured at Ostagar. With a hesitant smile, she greeted her companions, conscious of her distance in the past week and eager to make amends. Alistair's clear blue eyes followed her, an expectant smile on his lips as she sat down beside him before the crackling warmth of the flames.

"I'm glad you're on your feet, we were worried." He paused, his smile fading. "The way we found you… the three of you… I feared the worst." Hesitantly he continued, his feature becoming grave.

"I was grievously hurt and if it wasn't for Morrigan and Leliana I would…" Amara swallowed, her throat suddenly parched unable to continue. _How could say to her fellow Warden that she had nearly left him to complete a near impossible task alone?_

Willing to let the rest of the sentence lapse into silence Alistair handed her his near full bowl of stew. Apologetically his face twisted in telling her it was only vegetables. Hunting was not the ex-Templar's forte and the duty usually fell to the bard with her bow or to Morrigan or herself as wolves. As she took the first spoonful Amara made sure to let out an appreciative grunt knowing well his shortcoming bothered her fellow Warden. The savoury stew was hot and made thick with wild roots and grains. A pungent herb that grew densely by the sides of streams added fresh aromas that cut through the root's starchiness. Alistair may not hunt well, she thought, but he was a surprisingly good cook and always managed to turn out a proper meal despite their meagre supplies. With a smile, Alistair helped himself to a bowl before settling back down next to her.

"So we camp till both Leliana and Morrigan have recovered enough." Alistair chewed a mouthful thoughtfully. "We are just over a day's travel to Denerim assuming we'd be travelling at a slightly slower pace and once there, I know a couple of places we can get proper rooms with proper beds." Amara nodded silently as they both ate the enriching meal.

The road to Denerim had been a long one that even her fellow Warden who could easily find sleep in any terrain, now looked forward to a civilized place to rest. Amara thought of Denerim and what awaited her there, she dreaded it as much as she craved it. Red anger flashed through her mind rolling with images of her butchered family and her mother's face receding as Duncan dragged her way. It was that one memory that never failed to unhinge her. Knowing that her mother was alive, when they separated, it haunted her to no end—wondering how she died.

_Was it quick? Did she suffer? Did those vile traitors violate her while her father bled out?_

These thoughts were nothing new, but they always gripped her heart and squeezed it at the most unexpected time. It sickened her suddenly and stopped eating as she fought the urge to retch. Her fellow Warden and the elder mage snapped to attention, their eyes filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" She heard Alistair's voice through the haze of panic in her mind. She shut her eyes tight and nodded, urging her heart to slow. "Maybe the stew wasn't the best tonight." Alistair stammered in his usual attempt to lighten the mood with humour. Amara smiled, holding on to that small spark of light that her fellow Warden offered and desperately willed her grief and anger to calm. The time to dwell on vengeance would be soon, but not this night. As she had done countless times before she stored all that hate and wrath, behind a closed door in her mind, against the day she would unleash it all, to fuel her rage.

_Soon…_ she thought.

That day was coming.

Amara sighed before forcing a last spoonful of stew in her mouth. Her appetite had fled, but she knew that food was necessary to regain her strength. She looked around at her companions. "I think perhaps I should just sleep again."

Morrigan and Leliana had managed to bring her back from the brink of death, but the course of that healing had also taken its toll on her body. She noticed it in the weakness of her muscles, the slight shake of her hands and how easily her eyes grew tired and strained. Amara groaned inwardly; the coming day's travel was going to be slow indeed.

She stayed a little longer by her companions' side asking how they fared during the Darkspawn attack and discussing at length the effectiveness of their watches before Amara let out a great yawn that had Wynne insisting she return to the tent for more sleep. Resignedly the Warden got up and stretched, her joints popping from sitting for so long. The warm shelter beckoned her as did the bedroll by the witch's side. Bidding everyone good night she shuffled back to the tent, her gait stiffer than when she first came out.

The shelters interior was lit softly by a small lamp I hanging from its centre post. Morrigan looked up briefly from her reading and smiled as the Warden quietly stepped back in. Golden eyes followed Amara as she eased back under the blankets lying across the witch's legs, her skin cool from outside.

Morrigan chuckled softly watching the Warden's body curve around her bent legs under the blanket they now shared. With the Warden settled to rest she continued reading avidly, desperately hoping to find any explanation or insight as to what she had done to save her lover's life. The tome had yielded many secrets which she hungrily devoured. Her eyes stopped suddenly, however, then narrowed, when she turned over a new page and deciphered the words "Possession of a Mortal Daughter."

…


	68. Chapter 68 Shards of Betrayal Shards pt3

**Notes: This was a long time coming. I found it quite challenging to process Morrigan's thoughts and emotions but managed to get it to a point I'm quite happy with. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for your patience and all your support and kind words. Your reviews really keep me going. This chapter is dedicated to Aeowyn99 who has helped me grow in strength as a writer and personally. I have so much respect for you -)**

**Hope you all enjoy this conclusion (sort of) to this gigantic "Shards Chapter" I'm really glad I split it in 3 now cos it would have taken extra forever to post. Please let me know your thoughts!**

…

**68 Shards of Betrayal – Shards Part 3**

…

Swaying shadows dappled against her closed eyelids urged Amara from sleep. Tentatively her gritty eyes let in slivers of light along with the tent's blurry interior. Beside her the witch's bedroll was empty, blankets neatly rolled, ready to be packed off at a moment's notice. A rustle and clink on the other side of the tent had her swinging her gaze to it. Auburn hair, cut short at the nape of the neck bounced and swayed a little as the bard gingerly adjusted her armour. The leather hugged her back smoothly, the hue of blue just visible in the tent's light. Unnoticed, Amara watched for a while, brows scrunched, her breath held. Leliana moved slowly, nibble fingers trembling as they struggled to fasten the buckles on her side. With that done, Leliana straightened her shoulders then carefully rolled them. A small gasp escaped the bard's throat just as she wavered, her feet shuffling to regain balance. Amara called out with alarm then scrambled out of bed.

"Shit! Leli…." Her breath a huff against those crimson locks as she held leather covered sides with a steadying grip till the bard could stand. "What are you doing up—you're still hurt!?" Guilt hit her like a tightly closed fist to her gut knowing she was responsible for the bard's weakened condition. Leliana nearly died to save her and continued suffering the price of that selfless act. That soft, round chin against her chest tilted up and exhausted blue eyes closed briefly before they opened again to meet her gaze.

"I'm a little weak but, I'll recover soon, I'm sure." The bard smiled at her weakly, her lips still pale and dry. Fingers lay gently against Amara's forearm as she supported Leliana's body while they exited the tent.

Crystal blue eyes squinted against the brighter light while Amara guided her to the log by the fire. The walk had been short but taxed the bard. Seeing the sudden change in the bard's pallor and hearing the shortness of her breaths, Amara immediately called out for Wynne.

With frantic little darts, the Warden's gaze met those sapphire eyes again. "I'll get you something to eat." Amara pulled away only to be stopped by callused fingers suddenly gripping her forearm. She crouched back down, brows creasing as she looked up at the bard.

"I'm glad you're safe… Amara." Leliana's teeth chattered though the morning was pleasant, her shoulders hunched, minute trembles jolting up her spine. Amara, heart twisting, cupped the bard's cheek, drawing close and bringing their brows together to touch.

"Leli… what you did…" Amber glows searched crystalline eyes. "Thank you… I will never be able to show you enough, how grateful I am." Plump lips smiled at the Warden before they caressed her cheek. They burned, unexpectedly so and Amara suppressed the uneasiness in her chest. A breathy silence between them reigned, broken by Wynne's soft steps much to the Warden's relief. Amara blinked away the glistening in her eyes, not realizing tears had formed at the corners of them. Reluctantly the bard released her as she stood up and made room for the enchanter. "I'll get you something to eat…"

She looked back briefly to catch sight of healing light infusing the bard's neck and blue eyes closing with relief. On the other side of the fire, barley and oats with small strips of rabbit simmered away in the small kettle. She scooped up a bowl before taking it back to the bard whom Wynne was sternly warning not to overexert herself. After an obedient bob of red hair, the mage's eyes snapped to up to for Amara's demanding the same concurrence.

"It's hard enough getting Morrigan to stay put without you two fainting on this journey as well." Distinct annoyance touched that lined brow. Amara nodded, suddenly wondering where the witch was. Sensing the Warden's query, the mage continued. "She's walked off into the woods, despite my insistence that she stay in camp." Amara found a smile thinking of the witch's stubbornness shortly before frowning. "Blade went with her." Wynne was quick to reassure her. "I swear that dog is the only sensible one out of the lot of you." The enchanter quipped then she walked away from the pair, muttering some more.

Leliana ate the warm stew ravenously, her stomach growling with the first spoonful of food in what seemed like days. She had been in troubled sleep since the Darkspawn attack – since the witch and her used blood magic to save Amara's life. Her head, fogged as if working through the vagueness of fever, had difficulty fully comprehending that night's events. She sought out the Warden who stood beside her in deep thought, her eyes roving up that strong body. Amara's soft linen shirt hung across her shoulders more loosely than she remembered, her leathers not hugging those legs as they had a week ago. Dark circles still surrounded those amber eyes though they were as bright as ever, much to the bard's relief. She let out a long sigh after swallowing the last mouthful of stew, nourished by it and content until a pointed thought jabbed her.

She had used blood magic.

She had willingly offered her blood to fuel it. The Chantry's teachings rang hard against the deed and swiftly her mind shied away from further following that thought, finding solace in seeing the Warden standing before her.

_Amara is alive and for that—my transgression was worth it._

The Warden was alive. Someone she cared for dearly, who stared into the tree line, lost in thought. Leliana raked her hand through her hair, heart squeezing in her chest. Amara warmed to her once more but was she really back? The last few days since the Keeper's departure had a marked difference in how she treated the bard. It was like she had been shut out in a blizzard, the freezing wind defeating all efforts at finding that safe place to stay. Cold twisted her gut till Amara's eyes suddenly found hers with a smile and quickly banished it. She let out a long, carefully hidden, breath.

"Alistair says we are only a day's march to Denerim." Amara chewed her lower lip. "I'd like to camp one more night before we leave again. We don't know what resistance we'll find there so it will be prudent to have recovered some more." She crossed her arms to her chest, to still her trembling, quite sure that the bard could guess her thoughts.

Leliana nodded, seeing amber eyes dart towards the trees again, still troubled.

"She left the tent early, just after dawn." She volunteered, knowing the Warden worried for the witch. "She said nothing as our eyes met but…" Amara looked down at her curiously, attention hanging on her unfinished sentence. Words hesitantly escaped her lips. "She seemed unhappy, more so than usual, Amara." That smooth brow furrowed above those amber eyes and the Warden chewed her lip again.

The witch had said nothing that morning, her eyes lingering on the sleeping Warden for a long moment before snapping to hers with a furious scowl. The bard averted her gaze quickly, sensing she had intruded on the witch's unguarded moment. She turned over in her bed to face the canvas till she heard Morrigan leave. That had been hours ago.

Guilt sat in her belly like a rock. The Warden had embraced and kissed her in the woods shortly before more Hurlocks came… before Amara was… injured—that part she easily remembered. She bit her lip, her hands twisting together. Had the witch witnessed that moment between them? Before her, Amara sighed and closed her eyes, giving her head a tiny shake. Leliana speculated that the Warden followed her thoughts.

"I'm going to look for her." Amara gave the bard weak smile. "From the sounds of it, she's been a while and though I know Blade would protect her with his life… I worry." She started stalking to the tree line.

Leliana's voice rang out, tinged with alarm. "Amara, your sword and armour!" Leliana's posture stiffened, all calm gone from her features. Amara grimaced apologetically for the fear she had helped instil in her companion. With a bob of her head, she shot back into the tent before emerging with the dark leather covering her torso and her family sword at her hip. She caught a small, self-conscious smile from the bard as she walked by to search out Morrigan.

Just past the newly implemented watch post the Qunari scoffed, his great head shaking. Amara sensed he disapproved, but the sizable warrior kept his characteristic silence as she passed. In the distance, she could feel Blade's rumbling presence and she let out a pent breath. The pair had not wandered too far from the perimeters of camp. A little further more and she sensed the witch amongst a stand of thick bushes, Blade standing close by watching her.

"You are lucky you're alive you mongrel! Everything is that satchel could have easily killed you." The witch threw the furious admonishment behind at the Mabari, who had mind enough to shrink before her wrath. "Now I have to spend all this extra time, traipsing around this Darkspawn infested scrubland just to replace everything you ate!" Soft whining reached Amara, making her smile and shake her head. "Oh don't look at me like that! No! I have nothing else for you. You ate it all, you silly, flea-ridden…" The scuffing of the Warden's boots along gravelly ground had both the witch and war hound startling. A ball of lighting materialized in the witch's hand before Blade's happy bark boomed around them.

"Just me Morrigan!" Amara quick to raise both hands reassuringly. The sheer relief flooding the witch's features yet more evidence that her companions were ill-at-ease. As if merely sheathing a dagger, Morrigan's ball of lightning fizzled then faded from her hand. There in the harsh glare of day they stood face to face, eyes roving the other for marked changes their ordeal had wrought on their bodies. Amara took a breath to speak, but the sight of her lover narrowing gaze made her snap her mouth shut.

"If you've come to tell me I should be in camp, do not bother." Morrigan's words were clipped sending Amara's heart plummeting. She turned away and continued plucking at leaves furiously, her hands gripping the woody greens and freeing them from the branches with sharp tugs. She tried to ignore the Warden's presence and it was quite some time before Amara defied the silence.

"What are you doing out here Morrigan? Alone?" Amara did her best to keep calm, but the rise in her voice betrayed her fretting. Golden eyes snapped to her fiercely before they narrowed and she immediately knew they were the wrong words to utter.

"I came here to gather supplies that your—animal has managed to decimate." Those eyes flashed to Blade, who sat back on his haunches, then rolled onto his side. Amara wondered if she should do the same and if that would keep her from the witch's wrath. "And I came here to think, away from that boy's foolish nonsense and that crone's eyes, following my every move." Golden glare pinned the Warden again. "You of all people should remember what it's like to want your own silence without care for anyone else's opinion; could you not give me the same courtesy?"

Amara's face flinched against those pointed words and guilt bowed her head. Morrigan's words carried a sharpness she had never experienced before. More time went by as Amara considered those words. Silence had never been uncomfortable with the witch before, even after all they had been through, but this was different.

"I well remember the kindness you showed me and I hope I can give you the same. I will leave you to your thoughts Morrigan…" Amara met those golden eyes as bravely as she could. "But I cannot leave you here, alone." Amara took care not to demand it but cringed as her resulting tone reached her ears. It was still a far cry from a request.

Those golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sparks ran through the witch's body as she took a threatening step towards the warden, rage contorting her normally unreadable features.

"You demand… after all you've…" Amara stood her ground before the advancing witch. "You!" Morrigan trembled, face flushed and jaws tensed as fury overtook her demeanour. "You nearly left me again!"

And there it was—the reason for the witch's fury laid bare. Amara grimaced, her heart raced, near leaping out of her throat.

Morrigan's fists clenched at her sides, muscles straining like knotted rope and in her eyes, anger, blazing so fiercely that all the darkness of the void could never hope to smother it. Her warm breath licked Amara's lips as those eyes darted furiously. "You nearly died… You…" A closed fist beat against the Warden's chest with a solid thump, the electric current humming through the leather armour. The brilliant, jagged streaks crackled against her skin. Amara winced as she took hold of the witch's arms pinning them between their bodies. Morrigan panted as she frantically tried to pull away from the Warden, like a rabbit caught in a snare.

Amara held her close, her strong hands gripping tightly onto Morrigan's wrists, the witch's pulsating spell fizzling out. "I'm sorry… my dear." Her tone hushed by the witch's ear as she desperately tried to calm her lover.

Morrigan unable to fight against her grip groaned with frustration and suddenly slumped against her in defeat. Her creased brow buried against the Warden's neck, small whimpers escaping her lips and carrying to the Warden's ears. Amara held her in silence for several heartbeats before Morrigan slowly pulled away again. This time, Amara gently released her hold. The witch walked away, head turned up to the sky as if searching it.

"'Tis not going to get easier." Morrigan's calm voice carried a touch of foreboding that elevated Amara's pulse. "For as long as you live, your blood will always call you to danger." The witch turned around, glistening eyes pinning the Warden briefly before they looked away.

Amara sighed, her slow steps taking her before her lover. One calloused finger, trailed along Morrigan's jaw affectionately, the slightest pressure bringing golden eyes to meet her own. "What I have been made into cannot be undone." Resignation dripped from her lips to ring hard against her own ears. Dark brows scrunched as the witch gazed up at her. Gently Amara caressed the witch's chin with a rough thumb, the tip of it just brushing her bottom lip. "Whether by the archdemon's hands or the slow descent into madness, this taint will take me."

The finality in the Warden's voice shook the witch's core. Abruptly Morrigan pulled away from the Warden's grasp, turning her back once more. Raggedly she sucked in a breath, her hands clutching at her own slender waist as she struggled with the warring emotions within. Anger rolled through her, fierce as a storm. Denial and fear crashed together to overwhelm her like a sweeping current. She wanted none of it—her fear for the Warden's life or her mother's betrayal—both stung like a blade in her gut, twisting in and tearing at her soul. Her chest ached with a sudden heaviness that seemed intent on robbing her of breath.

Her mother would come for her sooner or later. Morrigan shivered sharply at the thought of her mother's terrifying power, her mind at loose ends to find ways of escaping from one so powerful. She thought of seeking the Warden's aid then vehemently rejected the notion. The Warden would protect her fiercely, risking life again to keep her safe.

Abruptly she remembered the Warden laying on her back, cheeks cold and lips so pale while her rasping breath began to slow. Morrigan's chest tightened against the images that haunted her causing black spots to erupt then fade in and out of her vision. The way they flashed about before her sight was nauseating. Feeling the blood draining from her face she hung her head doggedly, her body feeling like it was encased in stone, heavy and sinking into muddy ground.

With her head darting side to side, Morrigan gazed upon the Warden with narrowed eyes, sweat breaking out on her brow. "This is a weakness… a grave mistake. I was never supposed to feel… this." Her voice shook and her breathing escaped in rapid gasps.

The world rocked suddenly and her knees gave out.

All went black.

…

She woke on the ground, gathered against the Warden's chest, a strong rhythm beating against her cheek. The smooth leather armour brushed her face with each of Amara's breath. They were under a great oak, whose leave still clung onto its branches, defying the coming winter. Amara held her close; strong arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace rocking her gently. Soft murmurs from the Warden's lips washed over her, words both foreign and familiar in their soothing rhythm. She closed her eyes again and sighed heavily, wanting to stay in the Warden's protection as long as she could, where she was safe. She clung to that delusion refusing all thoughts of her mother's malicious intentions, along with the vast power Flemeth had at her disposal to carry them out. For the moment she was safe in Amara's arms, her mind shying away from the very real danger that loomed over her.

There was peace and protection, in that steady heartbeat against her, in that even breath that came and went as predictable as the coming of day and night. The Warden would suffer nothing that would harm her. Her mother was strong and used any means to take what she wanted regardless of the obstructions in her way. She knew this well, after all, she had been taught to behave in the same way. Her lover would fight Flemeth, tooth and nail, to her dying breath.

Morrigan clenched her eyes shut.

_No._

Her mind reeled. She would not go through that again—to be powerless in the face of death. To stand by helplessly as grief stole over her life, taking what little sparks of happiness she had found and turning them to ash to be blown across a barren plain. No—she could not stand it. Frantically she shook her head to erase the mere thought of it from her mind.

The gentle touch of a hand upon her cheek stilled her, eyes snapping open met by a warm amber gaze—so open, so sincere… loving. It filled her with a sudden ache that bloomed like a storm cloud in her heart, threatening to tear apart her chest. That gaze was nothing new and she often found herself melting from that one look. Today, however, it filled her with dread.

_Love is a weakness. Love made you do foolish things._

"No!" Roughly she pushed away those comforting arms, struggling to her feet before she jaggedly transformed into her wolf.

"Morrigan!"

Morrigan's ears flicked back at the alarm in the Warden's voice but still she ran, catching hurt in those amber eyes just before she turned away.

For love, the Warden would protect her at all cost. _An irrational sacrifice—to give one's life for another!_ She kept running, heart thundering against her ribs and her paws scrabbling on the gravelly road. The cooling wind stung her eyes and she squeezed them tight to clear the tears that blurred her vision.

_Love had no practical use, only survival and power had meaning._ Her steps slowed as she skirted the edges of camp. That night, she was willing to give up everything, to save the Warden's life. Uneasiness rose in her chest. _All for love_. She shook her great head to herself.

_Love is grief. To love meant experiencing every bit of that loss._ She growled to herself and near startled the old woman sitting by the fire.

_This foolishness must end—_Morrigan thought darkly as she stalked back into the canvas shelter. Sapphire eyes widened with shock at the sight of her. Morrigan growled low then smirked with her furry maw as the bard shot backwards against the flimsy wall. She banished her wolf form and met the bard's scowl squarely with a chuckle. The bard clenched her fists at her sides as the brushed past her in the small space, her steps still shuffling with pain. A flicker guilt rose in the witch's chest before her heart hardened once more.

Morrigan's voice rose above the muffled wind, contempt laced in every word. "Love is a foolish notion." The witch narrowed her eyes before turning away. _Foolish girl. I shall not be like her. _ "It nearly robbed you of your life and yet you cling to it like armour when it is brittle and weak. Or worse—a danger." Morrigan languidly crossed her arms to her chest.

Leliana froze, standing rigid with her shoulders back. She slowly spun to face the witch's disdain, an icy cut in her reply. "To love is not weak Morrigan." Blue eyes burned like frost as lips flattened to a hard line. "I have loved with all my heart only to have it broken to a million jagged pieces. Known betrayal you will never fathom." The bard gave her head a tiny shake. "And after all that, I've found can still love, but you, Morrigan—are afraid, so afraid you can't even admit your feelings." The bard turned away to walk out the small shelter. "And that, I think is your greatest weakness." She called back with pity as she dropped the tent flap down behind her.

Alone, the witch stood at the centre of the tent, her quick breaths the only sound against the sudden silence. With a growl, two large fireballs flared up in her hands burning fiercely for a long moment before her slender fingers quenched them. A ragged breath tore out of her lips, her throat aching as she desperately bit back tears. _I am afraid_ —Flemeth was beyond her powers, and no matter how hard she fought back, her mother always managed to destroy any little joy she found.

Fast, booted steps pounded the ground outside, the Warden's frantic queries charging the quiet air of camp like a storm. Morrigan took a deep readying breath, willing her heart to calm while she affected a stony expression. Those canvas flaps rose again admitting the Warden in, eyes searching hers almost immediately. The flash of relief in that amber stare was quickly doused by concern. "Morrigan, you had me worried."

Morrigan did her best to sustain her cold exterior, but those guileless amber eyes never failed to melt her heart. Tightly she shut her eyes, hoping no tears would squeeze from them. A warm hand touched her cheek, thumb running across her skin as it wiped away the bead of moisture that had rolled down from her lashes. _Damnation._

The Warden would protect her or die trying. Her arms shot around Amara's waist squeezing her in a fierce hug while armoured arms wrapped around her shoulders, hands splaying across her back.

"I'm sorry ma vhenan… for the things I said." Amara kissed the top of her head, wishing vainly that she could take back every word she said to the witch and erase every ounce of grief she had caused.

Morrigan tilted her head up slightly to gaze upon the Warden before shaking it side to side. "I cannot lose you again… This—'tis too much and I should not have allowed this between us." She sucked in a ragged breath, chest aching to push down the emotions that threatened to crest over her. "This is a weakness… driving me mad." Her normally deep, velvet tone now edged with panic. Golden eyes darted side to side. "We should stop. Yes… I…I should end this here and now but—" Morrigan's delicate hands grasped the sides of the Warden's face hard. A whimper escaped from her throat before her salty lips clashed with Amara's mouth.

Amara groaned, tasting her lover's tears in that desperate kiss they shared. Morrigan sucked in her bottom lip hard, drawing it in almost painfully until the witch released her mouth with a pop. In that deep stare, those golden pools glistened like the morning sun caught in beads of rain clinging on leaves. They seemed to search her for answers to questions unuttered between them. So many thoughts seem to race through that brilliant mind. Morrigan's lips parted to speak before they flattened shut in a firm line. Amara frowned in trepidation, but her lover's cool fingertips caressed the lines from her brow then travelled down to her lips.

A vortex of perplexing thoughts whirled around in Morrigan's mind, turning her about on herself—its rage unceasing, pounding into her.

_Why did I care so much for this woman before me? _

_Why do I ache to see her broken?_

_Why am I unable to stand the thought of her dying?_

Neither of them had a claim on the other though they shared their bodies near nightly. She had lovers before, men to bend to her every whim, tools to use and discard as she saw fit. The Warden was a powerful ally, a most useful tool at a time she desperately needed one.

Her heart grated against her rationality. Amara had slipped past her armour and melted through the well-built cage around her heart. She shuddered against the very thought of it. Amara was more to her now than a tool to be used and discarded. In her mind, her mother's eyes, so much like her own, seemed to shine with triumph.

Her mother had foreseen this—she was sure of it. Was that why Flemeth released her to travel with the Warden? To have her well out of the way so she could make her preparations in peace?

Morrigan's brow creased in consternation. Countless Templars had crumpled before Flemeth's power, her mother dispatching them like insignificant roaches, crushed under her heel. With machinations as old as Flemeth herself, the cleverly crafted ritual practically ensured possession should she be killed within close proximity to her daughter. This negated any means that Morrigan could use to defend herself outright. Only her Warden had the best chance against her mother's malice yet she could not bring herself to utter the words that would ensure the Warden's aid—words that could also seal her lover's fate.

With a rise of anger, Morrigan realized that all her mother's teachings were to prepare for this and to confuse her utterly when she needed clarity and decisiveness the most.

_Did the old bat know I would fall so hard?_ Morrigan scoffed at the thought. _Of course she did._

With her head and heart in disarray, her mother gained more time for her schemes. Morrigan shut her eyes tightly and willed her racing heart to slow. _Was anything from Flemeth real at all?_ The soft lines of her mother's smile infringed the darkness gathered beneath her eyelids. She had bounced on her mother's lap as Flemeth told her stories of the old gods. That rare expression of care she had clung onto was the only assurance of love in her loneliest times. Her mother had treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world, the harsh discipline and cruel lessons she forgave, knowing her mother only did what was best for her. And now she knew exactly why. Anger rose like a tempest in her chest. Her mother had deceived her all her life, training and teaching her the old ways for the day she would take her daughter's body for her own and reap the benefits of all she had invested since Morrigan's birth.

_Mother_. Morrigan sneered at the word in her head—Flemeth was no mother and no better than a demon that clutched at her mind in the Fade. A demon she would need to be rid of and sooner rather than later. Her name, softly spoken by her lover's tongue caressed her ears, cutting through the red haze of fury in her mind.

"Morrigan, we've been journeying together for some time and I've come to know you very well, I think." The witch swallowed hard and Amara continued uncertain, gripping the witch's hands in her own. "I know the incident from a couple of nights ago frightened you—that I could so easily… be gone." A small keen squeezed from behind the other woman's deep red lips and Amara's eyes glanced off toward the tent's floor. "When you ran I—I knew what I've put you through and I wondered, so briefly, if I should—" One hand left her own before a long finger pressed against her lips to silence them. Glistening pools of gold darted about frantically before peering into hers.

"Amara…" Morrigan's smooth voice uttered her name, a rarity that elevated the beats of her heart. "I just need time. Time to think." Soft breath caressed her lips, her lover's taste riding it. "There is much on my mind and I want to make the best choice possible." Morrigan smooth her finger against her lips before releasing them. Amara closed her eyes, relief and anxiety warring in her taut body. She nodded as she wrapped a comforting embrace around the witch, sensing that it was what her lover needed from her most.

…

The last day's trek was unkind. Already hunched shoulders were driven lower with pelting rain intent on making the road nothing more than a clay pit that heavy feet sunk into. Trudging through the slush Alistair pointed to one of the city's minor gates. He had discussed it with his fellow Warden at length with both of them agreeing that they enter Denerim in the most inconspicuous way possible. They had met two dwarves on their way, their cart bogged in the mud. Both Sten and Alistair had levered it out and in exchange they had offered to carry much of the party's gear. Amara had removed all her plates and draped herself with a simple homespun cloak of wool that she borrowed from their new associates. She hoped they appeared as another merchant band and their escort of mercenaries looking for dry beds in the city.

Leliana walked at her side, her bow folded and hitched under a brown cloak that hooded her crimson hair from view. She shivered in the cold and Amara sought out the enchanter's gaze often. Leliana would need healing soon but it would have to wait till they were indoors and away from curious eyes. Alistair knew of an inn from his adoptive uncle's stories. Teagan had often praised its top notch hospitality and service. Leliana caught her frowning, sending her a demure smile that had her beaming one back. Nothing much ever dampened the bard's outlook and she took a chance by gently brushing the back of her fingers against the bard's hand. Leliana's skin was cool, much like her own and she sighed. _At least she no longer has a fever._

Overhead against the brooding sky, a solitary raven cawed, its wings outstretched in graceful flight. She swooped low above them near brushing Alistair's blond jagged hair as she arced upwards again to land on a rooftop of a towering estate ahead of them. Leliana giggled seeing the young Warden in front of them check his hair then shake a fist in the air. Amusedly she looked to Amara hoping to share the merriment but found the Warden's eyes distant, the lines of her face hard and her pallor pale as she stared at the iron gates that surrounded the estate they were approaching.

_As a child, her father had picked her up and sat her upon his shoulders as they walked through a crowded street. Down below Caleb trotted beside them, continuously asking their mother if they were close. He bounced about, near leaping out of his skin with excitement. They were going to see Thomas and Delilah again and they could not wait. Despite her father's warning Amara had stuck out her hand and it brushed against the sharp metal fence that they followed, its sting bringing her to tears._

"Amara?" The bard's gentle touch shook her from her memories. She had stopped by the same gate while the others had continued on. Leliana had stayed by her, keeping her silence till now. "Is this…"

"Yes." Amara's face contorted with rage, her jaws clenching so tight the word barely made it out of her mouth. Leliana gripped her foreman firmly, inclining head towards the others. "Soon… Leliana."

"I know." Some of the knots in her belly eased upon hearing the bard's calm acceptance. She let Leliana lead her away, her trembling hand clutching the bard's waist as they continued up the cobbled street.

_Soon. _

…


	69. Chapter 69 No Rest For Vengeance

**Notes: Wow, I finally managed to get this chapter down. Sorry for the huge delay and lack of updates. Life certainly took over for a while and I took some much needed time off from writing. Thanks for continuing your support and your encouragements. I hope you like this next instalment. And thanks for still reading! xD**

…**  
69 No Rest for Vengeance**

…

The Pearl was milling with sodden folk looking for cheer and shelter from the rain outside. Both great hearths in the hall roared with light and heat, driving the smell of cooking mutton throughout the hall to compete with acrid drenched wool. Leliana leant heavily against Amara's arm as they waited for Alistair to secure their lodgings. The bard's heart pounded painfully in her chest, her breaths ragged after having walked the last couple of hours without much rest.

"Hold on Leli." Soft whispers barely broke through the haze of pain behind the bard's eyes, her body swaying a little even as the Warden's hands steadied her. A bob of Alistair's sandy jagged locks was all Amara needed to swing the bard's arm across her shoulders and help her limp up the two flights of stairs that led to their rooms for the night.

The room was cramp, but it was warm and dry and had two beds. Gently Amara led Leliana to the nearest bed guiding her down just before the bard's legs buckled with exhaustion. The drenched hood covering her head was swiftly removed to be replaced with a worn, stained, though dry bed cover. It smelled clean despite its appearance and it was certainly no worse than what they had been using on the road. Pale lips quivered as Leliana's teeth chattered with cold and those sapphire eyes though tired, still held the Warden's gaze.

"Don't go tonight, please." Callused fingers feebly gripped onto the Warden's leathers, as Amara own hands rubbed the bard mercilessly to get her warm.

"No need to worry Leliana, Wynne will get here soon and you'll feel much better." Amber eyes slid to the floor, shortly followed by strong fingers, to begin unbuckling the bard's mud splattered greaves. Her boots came off next and the Warden winced as her hands touched her companion's icy feet. She looked up again, to find the bard's eyes sagging shut. "Leliana! My dear, please stay awake just a few moments more." Her arms wrapped around the bard's covered shoulders as the Warden shook her back to wakefulness.

"Ok." A bob of crimson hair was all the bard could manage. Amara looked to the door and waited, all the while her hands rubbing as much warmth as she could back into the bard in her arms. It seemed like the mage was taking a while to get to them and she was torn between leaving to fetch Wynne and waiting by Leliana's side. She wondered if she could get back in time, but Wynne's stern warning rang in her mind—Leliana was not to sleep till healing was administered—the bard was already drifting off again. Gently she shook Leliana awake again only receiving a soft groan for an answer. The bard's breathing, though back to its normal rate, still rattled in her chest and Amara chewed her lip while she waited some more.

Footfalls approached in the hall just outside and Amara's heart leapt in her chest as her eyes snapped to the opening door. Slender fingers wrapped around the door's edges as a pair of golden points pierced the room. Those eyes widened for a moment before a cool gaze met Amara's stare.

"The boy is having trouble securing enough rooms." Morrigan stepped into the room boldly, her eyes sweeping across the pair on the bed before turning up her nose. "Our party seems too large to accommodate on a night like this." Her narrow hips pressed against the door frame as she regarded the wilted bard in the Warden's arms. A small scoff left her throat that made the Warden uneasy.

"I need Wynne here. Leliana needs healing and fast." Amara held the bard tighter almost protectively, a gesture Morrigan did not miss.

"Alistair is still negotiating her lodging for the night. He could be a while." Those golden eyes seemed to study the Warden's face before they narrowed with a smile. "We could find a den, you and I and leave the others to squabble over these dank rooms." Her gaze fell upon the bard's face amused at the contempt she found there.

"That's fine Morrigan, but first I just need Wynne here as soon as possible." Amara eyed the witch hard for her taunts. Leliana stiffened in the Warden's embrace, her fingers finding new strength as she gripped Amara's arms rigidly while shaking her head frantically.

"No! She can't go tonight." Leliana's words came in a rush of heat, watery cerulean blues suddenly gleaming with anger. "She can't go Morrigan… she'll get…" Her words failed as she wheezed out a breath.

Amara held her tighter hoping to calm her. "It's ok Leli…"

"Yes, Leli—The Warden is free to go wherever she will and with whoever she wants." Acid dripped from those lush lips even as she smiled.

"Morrigan, you bitch!" Leliana rallied again this time near leaping out of bed before Amara held her back. "You don't know what—"

"Enough of this, both of you!" Amara glared from one to the other silencing them both. Morrigan's lips curled in a small lift as she crossed her arms against her chest seemingly indifferent to the Warden's raised voice. Amara scrunched her brow, one hand rubbing at her temple. "Morrigan please find Alistair and inform him the two of us will find lodging elsewhere and that Wynne is needed here."

"As you wish, Warden." Slowly the witch peeled back from the frame's hard surface, her gait languid like a cat and her form retreating from the room. Amber eyes followed those swaying hips before snapping back to the bard. Leliana was sullen, the lines of her face hard despite the exhaustion. Tension grew thick between them and the bard refused to look at her. Her breathing was easier; the flash of anger seemed to have helped her body if not her mood.

"Please say you won't go tonight." A silence followed those words till they hung heavy in the air. Amara's sigh finally broke the quiet.

"There's no room here Leliana, I must go with Morrigan." Amara's fingers strayed to an errant pleat on Leliana's skirt. Without thought she ran it between her thumb and forefinger, the back of her hand touching a cool thigh. With a small gasp, she released the pleat and shifted in her seat. Briefly, she dared look up at the pained sapphire eyes she had been avoiding.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Leliana exerted no strength behind that admonishment. She was fading again, her eyes almost glazed over. She cursed her condition then forced herself to focus on two amber points that swam before her.

Amara frowned and placed the back of her hand to Leliana's cheek. The bard was starting to burn again. _Where was Wynne?_ She tried for a lighter tone while her heart hammered in her chest. "You have nothing to worry about tonight Leli. I won't do anything reckless."

A shuddering wheeze left the bard's lips that had the Warden doubly concerned. She sought those cerulean pools relieved to find the bard still lucid.

Painfully the bard took a breath to speak. "I know what desire for revenge can make one do. You will—"

A hurried scuffing from the hall had Amara's eyes flying to the doorway. She met a golden stare beneath fine dark brows. A tilt of Morrigan's head indicated the elder mage following behind her. Amara immediately made room, letting go of the bard's hand. Brilliant light pulsed from Wynne's hands suffusing the bard's body. As the first healing wave pulsed away, slender fingers gripped the Warden's hands. Amara looked up and met a golden gaze, finding a hesitant smile twitching across plum shaded lips.

"Come Warden. Your bard is in good hands." Morrigan's grip tightened ever so subtly as she pulled the Warden towards the doorway. Amber and cerulean met for a lingering moment before healing light forced Leliana's eyes to close. Morrigan drew her lover close, wrapping an arm possessively about her waist as they both headed back downstairs to the rest of their companions. The pair drew attention from several inebriated clienteles, who swiftly backed away from wolfish glares.

They joined Alistair at a long table, the boards laden with bowls of hearty stew and tankards of ale. With a sigh, Amara sat down, the witch beside her sliding the golden liquid under her nose. With a small smile of thanks, she took hold of it and drank down the first bit of comfort she had for the day. All was seemingly well, Leliana was being healed, their party infiltrated the gates of Denerim without incident and they were finally out from under the deluge they had been trudging through all day. And yet Amara was ill-at-ease, knowing the reason for her family's murder finally lay within reach. It robbed the warmth from the room, tightened her already tired limbs and churned her stomach far more than hunger ever did.

_Little Oren's face, pale and smooth, against the hard stone floor, his cheek smeared with his own blood and his mother next to him, gasping for breath._

Amara's heart hammered in her chest and air came in shallow, rapid breaths. The roar of the tavern sharpened to a ringing in her ears. In the din, a low sensual voice asked her to eat so they could be done with the place.

Amara watched her own hands take food from the middle of the table, hot lamb stewed with tomatoes, carrots and wine. Crusty, seeded bread—stale but not as bad as their provisions—accompanied it. She ate, distracted with thoughts; that iron gate, that light by a specific window she was familiar with, the red haze of hate. Then like a clear bell Leliana saying 'Please' cut through the rage. Amara shook her head, her ears popping as the noise around the tavern returned to her in entirety. Foamy amber liquid sloshed in front of her, slender fingers gripping the mug. Morrigan kept her silence, a slight crease in her brow the only sign of her concern. Golden points lingered on her face before looking away once more. Somewhat relieved for the witch's silence Amara began to eat, her body ravenous for the meal though she barely appreciated its taste, washing it down quickly with the bitter ale. Bitter was all she could taste. She seized the one sensation that could reach her and drank down mug after mug of the stuff. At some point in the night, Alistair asked where she thought the best place to look for the Brother was, but Amara was intent on only one thing—Howe's head separated from his body, staring up at her lifeless from the ground. Amara grimaced and shakily stood, abruptly ending the conversation with her fellow warden. She made her way to the bar unsteadily and came back with a dark bottle in hand.

"I suggest you all get what rest you can the rest of this night and we'll start our search in the morning." She turned to the witch then inclined her head to the door, with a small smile. Morrigan stood from her seat and brushed past the Warden as she preceded her from the tavern.

Outside it was still pelting down with rain and the witch accustomed to the elements barely hunched her shoulders as she cast about for a suitable den. "I know of a place we could try." Amara's hand slid against the witch's slender waist guiding her south through narrow alleyways overlooked by rows of balconies on either side of it. The cobbled alley wended down and ended with a decrepit wooden fence. Amara's hands searched blindly around each wooden panel, smiling as one came loose and swung to the side. She slid her muscled body into it with a bit of difficulty saying it had been quite a while since she had gone through it. A soft giggle erupted from the witch who followed her through it without trouble. They entered a small courtyard overgrown with shrubs so thick and crowded that it was uncomfortable to walk through.

"This was a garden of sorts when I was younger." Amara's eyes roved across the small hidden patch of greenery in one of the densest cities in Ferelden. "We played here often, without reprimand from adults." Her hands ran along broad thick leaves absently.

"This will do for the night, Warden." Morrigan looked about with amusement. "The rain is less here and we will be quite comfortable in our wolf forms." Slowly she advanced taking the Warden's hips in her hands and pulling her in for a kiss. In their shared breath, Morrigan tasted ale and wine mingling in her mouth before Amara pulled away. Their kiss broke relatively quickly, puzzling the witch.

"I need to leave you for a moment, my dear." Amber eyes met the witch's stare briefly before she started to turn away.

"You have been preoccupied all evening. Is the bard's condition bothering you that much?" Hearing a hint of insecurity and jealousy in her own voice rankled the witch, scoffing as she sharply recalled how closely the Warden held the bard in her arms.

"No." The word bitten off, halted Morrigan's train of thought. "There's something I need to do, in this city." Amara began walking back to the small gap in the fence before when she realized that she had been abrupt and that Morrigan did not deserve such treatment. She paused, her hand pressed against the wooden boards. "I won't be long my dear." She looked back with a softened gaze hoping the witch could see her regret for the rashly spoken words.

"Do you need assistance, in what you need to do?" Morrigan waited for Amara to consider, watching a small hesitant smile creep across her lover's face.

"No." The Warden's word did not carry aggravation and shortness from before. "But I may need you afterwards if you're free." Amara watched understanding cross Morrigan's features then with a nod, turned back to squeeze through the small gap in the wall. Her steps led out of the alley then back onto the familiar cobbled streets.

Amara's muttered under her breath, her eyes drawn inwards remembering how the Arl had sat at her father's table, drinking and eating, while they discussed the impending march that virtually left her home undefended. "We trusted you." Amara's hand balled up into tight fists as she rounded corner after corner through the streets of Denerim. She had expressed her misgivings to her brother that night and between them, they had agreed to send for a small band of Dalish hunters and warriors to keep an eye on the estate's surrounds. Too late—it was always going to be too late. Highever was sacked the very next night and Amara was given over to the Grey Wardens to save her life. She had no choice but to seek the King's justice then but now, with the King dead and her and one other the last surviving Grey Warden in Ferelden, she could finally exact her revenge. Rage took her and barely did she notice the couple of miles that her strides devoured.

Leliana opened her eyes, to the hearth's soft glow. The Warden sat beside her bed and immediately relief washed over her mind. Soft lips searched her mouth, tasting of wine, heated breath mingling with hers. Strong hands gripped her wrist, sliding them up and pinning them to either side of her head. She welcomed the weight pressed against her chest, the soft strands of dark night tickling her bare shoulders. She knew every turn of her lover's mouth though they had barely kissed much before. Plates and leather were replaced by a soft shirt against her naked skin, but their militant scent lingered. The bard's hands were released and immediately they glided across muscled shoulders under that shirt, before snaking up the nape of the Warden's neck. Long, deep kisses ensued, taking the bard's breath away and soft lids fluttered open to bathe her in amber light.

Amara's gaze shook her core, desire in them unquestionable. The warmth of them fixed on her sapphire eyes as soft lips, blazed a trail of fire down her chest and towards her centre. Kisses stopped and lips hovered just above her aching bud, the Warden wanting something from her.

"Amara I need you," her words softly keening from throbbing lips. Amara hovered still, her breath almost sweet torture against the bard's flesh. Moments passed and that familiar dread crept into the bard's heart.

_Not again… please._

Desperately her soul raged against the memories that caged her. She knew it was coming for her again, the same nightmare, it always did. Warmth withdrew from the room, and the soft glow of the hearth went dark as the shadows encroached. She looked to Amara's eyes, hoping of for salvation but found they now burned cold, the amber leaching out of them to be replaced by common brown. Wishing she could wake Leliana went rigid, willing every muscle to move, to leave this place of stone and moving shadows.

"Amara, I need you!" She called out as loud as she could even though she knew one person only ever answered. It was always the same, mocking, dangerous tone that set her teeth on edge with fear and hate.

"Your precious Warden is not here, my pretty thing." Marjolaine smiled from between Leliana's thighs, her once mistress' breaths burning cold like fingers of death stealing into the bard's wet flesh.

"No!" Leliana shook her head and thrashed away from her mentor.

"You know where she is, don't you, my dear. You know where she's heading, where she'll end up… and what they will do to her." Dark eyes narrowed with malice, while plump lips turned up in a smirk.

"No!" Leliana clawed at her eyes. She needed to wake. She didn't want to see but she did anyway. She never had a choice.

Amara lay in a pool of her blood staring up lifelessly from the floor. Her armour was nowhere to be seen and she only wore a soiled and tattered homespun tunic that barely covered her to mid-thigh. Leliana shook with a sob she could not contain. She saw Amara in familiar surrounds—a cold place, a dark place that she vowed never to enter again. Bile rose from Leliana's stomach and she clamped down her lips with her hand to keep from retching. Shaky fingers balled in a tight fist against the sheets as she fought for air, for sanity. She woke from the nightmare with a loud intake of breath.

"I'm not there anymore." She shook from head to toe, shook so hard her teeth chattered. "I'm safe… not there… not there…" Tightly closed eyes squeezed out tears long held in check. Another ragged breath fought through the tightness in her chest. Black spots that threatened to take over her vision slowly melted then dissipated before her eyes. She thought of her happiest moments, as she often did when the nightmares were bad. Dancing upon her mother's feet as she was whirled about in their room. Lady Cecile looking on proudly as the crowded room admired her skill on the piano. Soft amber eyes beneath her, a smile reaching them.

Leliana shook her head, to defy the fate that threatened the woman she cared for. "No."

The room spun about twice, her eyes clenching against the dizzying sight. She found the strength to sit up—her boots taking forever to toe back on as she tried to ignore that nausea that her pounding head caused. She was sick of being sick and sorely missed being able to wake up brightly and easily each morning. Willing her limbs to move, she donned on a cloak and clutched at the corridor walls, her laden feet reluctantly obeying as she made her way to the tavern below.


End file.
